Mirada de Camaleón
by ligthangel
Summary: ¿Que es lo que hace que cambiemos?¿que lo provoca? la soledad, el desamor o la tragedia. Serena perdió a Darien hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba. Ahora él volvió ¿podrá ella descubrir el secreto que lo alejó antes de que él descubra el suyo primero?
1. Prólogo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ *****************_ **Prólogo** _ *****************_

Que hace que una persona cambie

Que hace que nos olvide… Que desaparezca

Quizás... solo sea por un desamor, una pelea o quizás solo existe una respuesta a esta pregunta… Tragedia

.

Pensar en ello, era pensar en él, ¿que sucedió con aquel niño de hermoso ojos zafiro?, aquel que me enamoro solo con verlo, con ver su mirada cristalina y pura, esa que me hacia sentir niña y mujer.

Recordé como si hubiesen sido ayer: dos jóvenes niños de cinco y cuatro años en la misma sala, la misma que comenzó nuestra historia.

Te recuerdo entrando serio, pero con una sonrisa dedicada a la mujer que pronto conocería como tu madre, con la misma sonrisa ella te despedía, dejándote en la salita de jardín. Yo como una tonta caí sobre el piso al apresurarme a llegar a ti, todos se rieron inclusive tú mismo, pero me tendiste la mano y antes de volverme a perder en sus ojos dijiste "Darién"

Desde entonces nos hicimos simplemente inseparable, miles de travesuras contaban nuestros padres, miles que solo hacíamos tú y yo. Desde bromas hasta burla entre nosotros

Eras mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo

.

El tiempo pasaba y con ellos crecíamos, una simple broma terminaba en grandes discusiones, con el tiempo inclusive se nos unieron varias personas. Pero tú y yo siempre estábamos juntos. Hasta que la amistad se convirtió en algo mas

.

.

 _—Dame eso – reclamé a Darién_

 _— No - se reía el muy idiota._

 _Estaba saltando tratando de agarrar mi celular que me lo había sacado a la salida de la preparatoria, la tenia en lo alto, diablos porque tiene que ser más alto que yo..._

 _Lo peor que sabía que lo hizo solo para molestarme porque no le respondía por estar mensajeandome con su prima._

 _— Darién, por favor… Dámelo – exigí bueno casi le rogué. Él solo negó con la cabeza riéndose - eres un maldito arrogante, manipulador, DAME MI CELULAR_

 _— Con una condición – él y sus condiciones me tenían harta…siempre me pedía algo a cambio, que lo ayude con la tarea, que lo ayude a convencer a sus padres para ir al recital, que lo acompañe a comprar la ropa, era su amiga no su dama de compañía._

 _— ¿cuál?_

 _— Dame un beso - señalo la boca - aquí_

 _—Estás loco, no juegues - lo mire directamente su mirada era seria no parecía que me estuviera haciendo una broma, luego solo sonrió y me di cuenta que estaba burlándose de mi otra vez - Dámelo – salté una vez más y agarre su brazo, perdió el equilibrio y para no aterrizar en el piso, lo bajo un poco, pero lo suficiente para quitarle mi teléfono._

 _Con una sonrisa triunfante lo mire al comprobar lo que Rei me había puesto. No vi, ni me di cuenta cuando se movió pero en un instante sus manos fueron a mi rostro para luego dejar caer sus labios sobre los míos. Los movió con dulzura, el teléfono cayó estrellandose en el piso, solo para subir mis manos a su cabello. Ël con delicadeza paso su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, segundos después saboreé su toque, era apasionado y dulce mucho más que la miel o el azúcar, su sabor… él la exploraba siempre suave siempre pidiéndome permiso antes de atacar. Una de sus manos bajo por mi espalda para acercarme más a él, no sabía dónde empezaba Darién y donde terminaba yo. Dos piezas del mismo rompecabeza, siempre unidas, siempre._

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos y mire al exterior de mi habitación, por la ventana que daba el amanecer del nuevo día, quizás preguntándome que hubiese pasado si….

Pero el si no existe, estos diez años habían pasado, diez que no supe de ti, me levanté y me serví una taza de café

—Darién

Recuerdo que él fue todo para mí, tu osado beso hizo que me diera cuenta que lo amaba desde el jardín de infantes, desde que lo vi la primera vez. Nunca lo admití, nunca hasta el último año de la preparatoria. Pensar como el chico más bromista, risueño, amable y popular… Bueno un príncipe de un cuentos de hadas se había fijado en mí, era un sueño.

Contigo tuve mi primer beso, mi primera cita, mi primera caricia, eras mi primer amor. Lo compartí todo. Te entregue todo, mi alma, mi corazón, mi cuerpo. Dos inexpertos que conocimos el mundo de los adultos, nuestra piel nos quemaba por la urgencia en tantas ocasiones que mi padre en muchas casi nos ve.

Eras mi mundo…. Pero como toda brisa de una tarde de verano te fuiste… cerré los ojos y apoyando mi espalda a la mesa tomando mi café y te vi, como la última vez, el último día que compartí contigo

.

.

 _._

 _Si las miradas mataban, esas sería la de Mina, estaba sentada a mi lado y cada vez que nuestros amigos le pateaban la silla su rabia crecía._

 _— Seiya basta — exigí, él estaba justo detrás de mi amiga y a su lado Darién, que lo miraba cómplice_

 _—tranquila bomboncito que para ti también hay—entonces tapéo la mía_

 _—Seiya— grité_

 _—¿Que esta sucediendo ahí?—pidió nuestra maestra, era jueves y como tal teníamos matemática, dios la odiaba… claro a la matemática_

 _—Nada— dijo Darién. La profesora se dio vuelta y siguió escribiendo en la pizarra_

 _—Claro don príncipe tenía que defenderla—resoplé. Seiya era bueno pero demasiado pesado a veces—auch…duelo malvado—nos reímos con Mina por el golpe en la cabeza que le dio mi novio, lo mire y le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento_

 _—Búsquense una habitación— miré a mi loca amiga y me sonroje porque a decir verdad esa era la forma que le agradecería mas tarde_

 _La clase continuo sin muchas más interrupciones hasta que sentí un leve escalofrió, fue tan fuerte que Darién se dio cuenta_

 _—¿estas bien princesa?—asentí y lo mire. Su mirada pura y limpia me tranquilizaba, aunque por dentro supe que solo era el ojo de la tormenta_

 _Me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto unos minutos después que apareció el director y se llevó a Darién afuera, antes de cerrar la puerta del salón me vio. Sus ojos de amor y compasión había sido lo mejor de ese hombre_

 _Los minutos pasaban y me puse nerviosa_

 _—Ve con él, algo le debe haber pasado—asentí al comentario de Seiya, me disculpe con la profesora saliendo del aula_

 _En el pasillo no lo vi, así que fui a la oficina del director, pero no bien gire en el pasillo los vi a los lejos. Darién, mi amor se agarraba la cabeza y estaba consolado por una mujer alta de pelo negro, a su costado estaba su pequeña hermana. Detrás de ellos estaba el director hablando con un hombre de pelo blanco, mirarlo me daba miedo, mucho miedo. El llanto de su pequeña hermana llamó mi atención, parpadeé cuando me di cuenta que la mujer que ahora consolaba a Hotaru era la asistente social del colegio._

 _Entonces lo entendí, algo malo realmente malo pasó, el director apoyo una mano en el hombro de Darién y él asentía, pero aun no me veía. Me acerque despacio_

 _—cuentas con nosotros, sé fuerte—mire al hombre de pelo blanco y ojos purpura, lo reconocí era su tío_

 _Entonces Hotaru grito "mamá". Cerré los ojos, sus padres habían ido a una excursión temprano en las montañas, no podía ser, ellos…_

 _—¿Señorita Tsukino se le ofrece algo?— consulto el director al darse cuenta de mi presencia_

 _Mire a Darién y él me miro a mí, su mirada, sus ojos estaban vacíos. El dolor era tan fuerte que lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y no de los suyos_

 _—Nos vamos—dijo su tío y jalo a Darién hacia la salida, Hotaru iba en brazos de la mujer de pelo negro._

 _Los seguí, mi amor no me miraba, y yo solo quería estar con él apoyándolo, ayudándolo yo que había pasado ya por eso. Sentía frío, mucho frío expulsaba mi príncipe._

 _Los tres subieron al auto blanco y me abalance sobre una de las ventanillas donde estaba él_

 _—Darién— levemente levanto su rostro. Me miro igual que antes con la mirada perdida y sus ojos vacíos... Vacíos de resignación. Luego los bajos y el auto arrancó_

.

.

.

Escuche el maullido de Diana, mi gata entrando por la ventana del departamento, era una suerte vivir en el décimo, ella podía pasear por varias casa y los vecinos la amaban

—Buen día gatita—me agache y la acaricié un poco

Recordar el pasado, a veces es bueno tanto como malo.

Mire mis anotaciones y cerré el artículo, necesitaba más información. A veces me quedo preguntando porque nunca contesto una de mis cartas, o mis miles de mensajes o llamadas. Solo decían "no está".

Mire al techo, sé que perder a los padres es doloroso, más los dos juntos, mas como lo hizo él. Desaparecer no era la respuesta, y alejarse de mí tampoco. Me quedan los recuerdos, me queda su mirada feliz, su mirada que podía cambiar de burlona a alegre, de tristeza a vacío

Me levanté, agarré el saco antes de salir de casa, era hora de decidir quién sería el nuevo accionista de la empresa…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yo aqui de nuevo con esta nueva locurilla... aja ya les habia dicho que mi mente no para

Bueno nos vamos a encontrar a una Serena totalmente diferente pero terca y Darien ajjaj... bueno él sigue siendo él.

Espero que les guste, dudas, consulta y tomatazos lo que quieran como vengo diciendo son bien recibidos, todo sirve para mejorar.


	2. Capítulo 1

.

.

.

.

 ********************* Capítulo **1****************

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Cómo me veo?... ¿me veo bien? ¿Me veo mal?

Hey escúchame, ¿me ves?... ¿Me ves?…

Mire a mi alrededor, no sabía a quien llamaba... o dónde había despertado esta vez.

Me levanté despacio, el dolor en mi cabeza me estaba matando, tambaleé un poco hasta encontrar un lugar donde apoyar mi mano.

Estaba oscuro… todo era el maldito lugar se encontraba oscuro. Gire mi cabeza para observar el reloj de la pared blanca o ex blanca, ya que ahora tenía una mancha de lo que espero que sea de vino o algún tipo de bebida roja

— Cuatro de la mañana

Terminé de enderezarme dándome cuenta que me faltaba uno de los zapatos, trate de visualizar donde podría estar pero la luz que escapaba por una rejilla de la cortina me daba directamente sobre los ojos, levanté mi mano tapándome de la visión un poco y pude observar finalmente el lugar

— ¿diablos donde había terminado, que era este lugar y esta gente?

Comencé avanzar esquivando a unos cuantos cuerpos desparramados sobre el piso, desde dormidos o borrachos hasta drogados o exhaustos.

Pase por encima de unas piernas desnudas de mujer, que estaba sin ropa, salvo por la camisa abierta, a su lado un hombre mayor con la cara llena de labial… No reconocía nada, ni a nadie… Salvo al hombre que estaba en el fondo, en un rincón drogado e inconsciente

Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron vi un pequeño jacuzzi, y varios recuerdos volvieron a mi mente…

Yo gritaba, tenía una botella en mi mano. Tomaba de ella y me reía… Estaba descontrolada.

Algunos hombres me rodeaban y se reían conmigo. Otro me ofrecía droga que arrojaban en mi boca como si fuera un pescado, creo que alguna debí trágarme porque la garganta me ardía demasiado

— Diablos—negué mi comportamiento

Antes de agacharme acomodarme un poco la falda de gasa negra que aun traía puesta e introducir mi mano en el agua del jacuzzi, ya sin espuma. Busqué y tuve que empujar a un hombre que estaba dentro que me obstaculizaba. Cuando debajo de su pierna la hallé sonreí, al lado de esa persona vi a una mujer también inconsciente y desnuda, pero ella estaba con medio cuerpo fuera del agua

Al pararme rápidamente me maree, me apoye en una columna de la pared cercana haciendo que ese movimiento se escapara parte de mi cabello, lo re acomode dentro de mi peluca violeta. Cuando me sentí que podía caminar sin dificultad me acerque a un ventanal abriéndolo de par en par. El sol me dio de frente, giré cerrando los ojos… Ya, había amanecido.

Eran pasadas de la cinco, pensé que solo me quedaría unas tres horas para llegar a casa y cambiarme… A las ocho sonaría la campana...

Empuje con ambas manos la gran puerta de madera que encerraba los secretos de la noche y salí, dejando atrás el sexo, la droga y el descontrol de una ciudad sin justicia

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

—Tienes cinco minutos para estar aquí—escuché el grito mi loca amiga por el celular

Ella era mi cable a tierra, pensar que la conocí en la preparatoria cuando rodó literalmente por las escaleras por perseguir a Flash, un chico que sí… Dejen pensar, era rápido muy rápido, igual que el superhéroe.

— ¿Qué va llevar señorita?—pregunta el vendedor de la cafetería la misma que venía cada mañana y estaba a solo dos cuadras del trabajo

—un capuchino con extra chocolate y otro de mocha blanco… Ambos para llevar— asintió

Cuando estuvo listo salí del local, mire la hora y sonreí pensando que solo llevaba veinte minutos de retraso. Mina debería estar histérica, ella sin su café de la mañana no sería la bondadosa Mina, me reí yo sola por el chiste… ¿Bondadosa? Ella tiene tanto de bondadosa como yo de niña buena…

— Será mejor que me apresuré— susurré acelerando el paso

.

.

Cruce la puerta principal y salude con un gesto a los de seguridad del lobby, gracias a que ellos que me apretaron el botón del ascensor no tuve que hacer malabares. Al llegar a mi piso lo primero que vi es a Amy, la recepcionista siempre con una gran sonrisa. Iba a hablar cuando un torbellino rubio casi estrellándose llegó como la ráfaga que era

—Al fin llegas—sonreí a la loca —cafécito, cafécito ven con mamá

Prácticamente me lo arrebato de las manos su dichoso capuchino, iba a preguntarme lo de siempre cuando respondí

—Con extra chocolate—asintió y tomo un sorbo —ten cuidado no vayas a…— pero no me dio tiempo… y se quemó.

Puse los ojos en blanco y ríendome por lo bajo de Mina. Se puso a abanicar con su mano la lengua quemada y entro en la oficina

— buen día Amy—Agregue saludando a la recepcionista que tímidamente asintió — ¿alguna novedad?

—La señorita Galaxia vendrá al mediodía, se está ocupando del nuevo accionista—resoplé

Ni me recuerdo su nombre, solo sé que había insistió en esa empresa, sé que es americana, pero nada más… Al parecer quién subasto era una persona que quería alejarse de la empresa principal o eso recuerdo que dijo Galaxia.

Me senté en mi escritorio al tiempo que prendía la computadora, sé que había puesto un recordatorio o mi secretaria lo hizo.

Ese día había tenido tanto sueño que me dormí justo cuando votaron, el codo de Mina me hizo reaccionar y dar mi votó a quien sabe quién, pero Galaxia sonreía satisfecha así que supongo que era esta empresa Americana… En fin ella sabía lo que era bueno y confiaba en esa mujer.

.

.

.

Había pasado más de una hora sin la famosa pregunta de Mina, hasta que la vi venir a mi escritorio, ya me decía yo que era raro en ella

— ¿Me vas a decir que haces todas las noches?

No la mire y seguí escribiendo unos datos del informe que entregaría en un par de minutos, la escuche resoplar, pero aun así no aparte de mi vista a las notas. Un segundo resoplido, pero con algo de frustración me llamó la atención y la miré

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?— la mejor forma de evitar una pregunta es con otra

Lo sé, soy infantil, pero no le podía explicar en donde me había metido.

Se sopló un mecho de pelo que había caído en su rostro y se fue de mal humor, sabía que no conseguiría la respuesta que ella quería. A medio caminar se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí

—Algún día...— me señalo—me necesitaras y ahí no te quedara otra que contarme la verdad— con eso se marchó

Mire al techo y suspiré —espero estar haciendo lo correcto

La quería mucho pero no podía pedirle que se metiera en mis problemas, no podía perderla a ella también.

Había sido un gran salvavidas cuando mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados, primero perdí al amor de mi vida, sin una despedida, sin nada y luego… cerré los ojos, aun esa época me oprimía el pecho, me dolía. Abrí los ojos al escuchar el sonido de mi teléfono

—dime Karmesite

Ella era mi secretaria, enérgica y una persona de gran corazón. Me ayuda mucho sobre todo a recordar cosas como hoy

—Ya la están esperando en la sala de conferencia, todos están reunidos

Iba a presentar mi proyecto y espero que la junta me apruebe. Seria un lindo cambio para el parque de la ciudad

—Gracias

Mande a imprimir las últimas modificaciones, agarre las fotos de presentación con el nuevo diseño junto a las carpetas del proyecto. Me levante dirigiéndome al piso de reunión que se encontraba a dos pisos más abajo

.

.

.

Hablar de las nuevas posibilidades que traería al turismo, a la gente de la zona era muy pero muy aburrido, a mí me gustaba otra cosa; en fin para convencer a las personas era buena, muy buena. Muchos de los presente asistieron al proyecto inclusive el gobernador de la zona, estaba realmente encantado con poner y mejorar el parque, el lago era la idea por la cual había iniciado y pedido el proyecto a Galaxia. Me encantaba el lugar y los cambios que haríamos serían muy bueno.

Mientras subía por el ascensor recordé que en el mirador de ese lugar me había dicho "te amo", sacudí mi cabeza de ese recuerdo y mire la foto del lugar… suspire, quería algo especial en ese sitio.

El sonido de la abertura de las puertas del ascensor me indicaron que llegue a mi destino, al salir lo primero que percibí era música… Muy fuerte, vi a Amy en búsqueda de una explicación y solo se encogió de hombro.

Al entrar en las oficinas puse las cosas sobre mi escritorio y sonreí al ver a Mina bailando al ritmo de "Bailando" de Enrique Iglesia, está loca aún no entendía que esto era una oficina y no su sala de concierto, pero nadie podía detenerla. Amaba la música según ella la inspiraba, o mejor dicho nadie se la apagaba porque se lo comería vivo, ella o su novio que era el jefe de seguridad de la empresa

—Vamos únete al ritmo— gritó

Escuchar el tema me trasladaba a recordar sus movimientos en cómo se movía por la pista de baile, dios solo con pensarlo ya me lo imaginaba... se creía mejor que Chayanne.

Sonreí cuando recordé la imitación que hizo de Enrique Iglesia con esta canción y me invitaba a ser la morocha que bailaba flamenco para él.

.

.

.

Pasado del mediodía me acerque al escritorio de Mina en son de paz

— Toma—mi amiga me miro y luego al zumo que le extendía, curvo su boca y me lo agarró

—No me gusta nada lo que haces—iba a protestar cuando siguió—pero aceptare tu disculpa, brindemos

—Gracias—chocamos ambas nuestras bebidas y reímos como dos niñas

Podía estar en paz con ella. Tome un sorbo y vi sus ojos que se agrandaron por sorpresa

— ¿qué pasa?

—Oh dios, el papacito que está al lado de Amy, es un adonis bajado por el mismísimo Morfeo

— ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?—agarro mi cara con una de sus manos y la giro en dirección donde estaba Amy

El jugo se me resbalo de la mano, al ver al hombre que Mina describió... No podía ser.

Mi zumo se estrelló en el piso llamando la atención de varias personas inclusive las de él y sus ojos zafiro. Si, esos ojos vieron el desastres, pero al instante la voz de Galaxia que estaba a su lado lo distrajo y se volteó en su dirección.

Salí corriendo hacia mi escritorio y me oculte detrás de la computadora.

¿Cómo era posible? Diez años, maldita sea

¿Será que estuve pensando en él últimamente, sobretodo en este último tiempo? No no me negué siempre lo hacía ¿pero entonces, como era posible que él estuviera aquí? ¿Cuándo volvió? ¿Cómo?, en eso me sobresalto la alarma de mi computadora y el anuncio que apareció en ella

—Tonta, tonta, tonta—golpié mi frente con el borde del escritorio

Como no me había dado cuenta. Claro porque ese día estaba dormida.

Dios era obvio, cuantos habría en el mundo con ese apellido. Mire el monitor y allí claramente estaba puesto por mi secretaria

" _Nuevo accionista, Industrias Sheilds._

 _Llega mediodía "_

Sheilds…Sheilds. Como no me di cuentas…Darién Sheilds estaba en mi oficina. En la empresa y ahora ¿qué haría?... me golpee tantas veces en la frente que creo que me saldrá un chichón.

Sé que era Americana, pero si Darién se fue a Estados Unidos… Claro eso es en América, no podría ser más tonta

Espíe mientras que empezaron a caminar y Galaxia le presentaba a cada uno de los empleados, me metí más en mi escritorio, casi me escondí debajo de él, quizás así no me verían…

—ella es Mina Aino, jefa de Relaciones Publicas—escuché como la presentaba a mi amiga

Ambos estrecharon la mano. Darién se le quedo mirando unos instante hasta que Galaxia lo invito a seguir con las presentaciones

Si no se dio cuenta de quién es Mina, quizás no se dé cuenta de quién soy yo ¿no? Me acerque un poco más al borde del escritorio poniéndome encuclillas, y vi a Mina alzando sus pulgares, ¿lo reconoció? ¿Sabia ella? ¿Entonces porque me ocultaba? Mire hacia los costados y todos seguían los movimientos del nuevo accionista y la gerente general de la empresa "Elyson", vi a Amy que aún a la distancia estaba con la cabeza agacha y ruborizada por la cercanía de ese hombre

— ¿Serena?—escuche la voz de Galaxia a mi espalda

—Diablos

Como llegaron hasta aquí, claro me distraje con Amy. Trague duro y me levante con todo el orgullo disponible, respiré profundo y me di vuelta para encontrarme con esa mirada cristalina. Vi como en ella se reflejaba duda ante mi presencia

—Sr Sheilds déjeme presentarle a nuestra estrella la Srta.…

—Thompson— interrumpí extendiendo mi mano.

Galaxia levanto una ceja en forma dudosa, y Darién me miro de arriba abajo, él muy sinvergüenza, lo hizo justo antes de agarrar mi mano y llevársela a su boca para besarla

—una placer Srta.…—hizo una pausa y miro mi escritorio, supongo en búsqueda de que si decía la verdad, pero gracias al Galaxia que había sacado mi placa con mi identificación agrego—Thompson, será un placer trabajar con usted—asentí y retire rápidamente mi mano

—Por aquí por favor—le indico Galaxia a Darién, él siguió la indicación de ella. La gerente ante de irse me miro seria y agrego —tu y yo después hablaremos— estaba en problemas… conocía la mirada de ella, era mi jefa pero también era mi amiga

Ante de la siguiente presentación, solo a unos metros mío Darién se giró y me miro fijamente, traque duro apartando mi mirada. Me senté y empecé a teclear sin poner nada en concreto.

Cuando se alejaron a la siguiente oficina Mina vino corriendo a mi lado

—es él verdad... ¿es él?—me levanté tapándole la boca

—Cierra el pico —me la saco

—estoy en la cierto, ¡dios! Después de tantos años él está aquí

—Mina las cosas cambiaron para todos—la mire seriamente

—Es el destino, mi querida Nii-san, si él vuelve a ti quiere decir que mi deseo se cumplió—la mire desconcertada…

— ¿qué? Perdiste el juicio—se rio

—Alguien debe detenerte y desencadenar lo que tiene aquí—señalo mi corazón—llevas demasiados años preguntándote ¿porque?

Cerré los ojos quizás tuviera razón, pero él que esté aquí no quiere decir que me detenga

.

.

Cuando las presentaciones de todo el piso terminaron ellos reaparecieron, en fin el despacho de Galaxia estaba a unos metros detrás de mi escritorio, en este momento me golpie la frente con mi mano. Porque no acepté tener una oficina como la mayoría de los jefe, tanto Mina como yo nos gustaba el contacto con las personas por eso nuestros escritorios estaban en el piso y no en despachos, solo nos separaban unos bajos paneles.

Galaxia abrió la puerta del despacho he hizo una seña que entre pero él cómo todo un caballero le indico que pasara ella primero. En ese instante suena mi teléfono, y les di la espalda

—diga—conteste

Karmesite rápidamente me paso a un inversionista que quería solucionar un problema con el proyecto del Hotel en la playa

—Necesito que me envíes los planos

—Claro—estire mi mano a una carpeta que estaba en la punta del escritorio, mientras que sostenía el teléfono entre el hombro y la cabeza.

Sentí como se deslizo por mi brazo parte de la remera que me había puesto ese día, me encantaba tener a medio descubrir mi hombro, pero eso hizo que revelara parte de mi espalda.

Cuando tome el informe sonreí, pero en ese instante sentí como dos manos grandes y robustas se deslizaban por mi cintura dandome la vuelta. Levante mi mirada y me choque con dos orbes zafiro que me miraba con un fuego abrasador, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios moverse sobre los míos

La carpeta se cayó y le siguio el teléfono para poder subir mis manos y enterrarlas en su cabello azabache, al mismo tiempo exigió que abriera mi boca y me entregara a él.

Ya no era el niño inexperto, era todo un maestro de la seducción, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi espalda. Una de ellas acaricio el tatuaje en mi espalda, cerca de mi hombro... entonces lo supe… él me había reconoció

Como hace diez años no podía detener su pasión, su fuego, su lengua exploraba cada centímetro de la mía. Me convertí en lava a cada instante, su pasión me consumia a la vez que reavivaba las llamas que pense que estaban apagada. Me devoraba con un urgencia como un torbellino que arrastra todo a su paso, y yo no me quede atrás busque ese anhelo, ese fuego impreso en su mirada, el mismo que llevaba diez años esperando que alguien lo apagará, sin embargo él lo estaba incendiando. Quería más, quería más de ese hombre

Una de sus manos se coló dentro de mi blusa deteniendola justo en la parte baja de mi espalda, comenzo una lenta caricia y su pulgar daba círculos, sentia que me derritia con ese toque obligandome acercarme más a su cuerpo, no habia espacio entre nosotros. Su deseo crecía minuto a minuto lo supe al sentir su ereccion imposible de ocultarla entre su ropa, golpeaba mis muslo desesperadamente pidiendo liberacion. Como diosa del Olimpo, me moví tratando de buscar la forma de aliviar la tension que palpitaba a cada segundo en mi vientre. Quería que me subiera el escritorio, colgarme de él y que me hiciera suya en ese mismo momento. Sin que nos importara nada, ni nadie. Cuando los pulmones exigieron aire nos separamos solo un poco. Me vio a los ojos mientras que ambos tratabamos de recuperar el aliento

—Hola pequeña—parpadeé a sus palabras, nadie me había llamado así por años y mis ojos se cristalizaron en decima de segundos. El grito de Mina atrajo la atención de ambos pero sin soltarnos giramos nuestras cabezas —A ti también Loca... Hola

Eso me hizo reaccionar, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos se que podía ver furia, rabia. Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas

—Maldito desgraciado… que sea la última vez que…

Grite con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme que este era mi lugar de trabajo. Él muy granuja se rio pero antes de terminar alguien me interrumpió

—Hermano ya llegue—cerré mi boca ante la sorpresa.

— ¿Hotaru?—ella me miro y sonrió.

Era idéntica a su madre, ya no era una niñita que lloraba por la atención de sus padres sino que se había convertido en toda mujer parecía dulce y cariñosa

— ¿Aun sigues con las presentaciones?—el grito brusco y asperó de un hombre llamo la atención de todo el mundo, mire a Darién que habia bajado su cabeza pero antes logré captar que su mirada se trasformo en un vacío total —que sea la última vez que me pides encargarme de la mocosa

Estampo una carpeta en el pecho de él y este asintió

No podía creer que este hombre los tratara así. Ni siquiera su hermano la defendió, pero a mí me iba a escuchar

—Lo siento—dijo Darién cerrando mi boca de la impresión—estábamos por terminar de firmar unos papeles con la señorita Galaxia—el hombre resoplo y camino en dirección a donde le indico mi…mí que ¿jefe?

Darién me vio una vez mientras que entraba su hermana al despacho.

Su mirada era muy diferente al hombre que había entrado hace minutos en la empresa y era mucho mas diferente al hombre que me había besado.

.

.

.

La reunión entre aquellos ya había pasado más de dos horas, guarde el ultimo archivo en la computadora y mire hacia el despacho… Dios como había pasado el tiempo, aquella niña era Hotaru ¿Que tendrá 15 o 16…? no no pronto cumplirá los 17, tiene casi la misma edad que Sammy. Ellos iban al mismo curso igual que Darién y yo.

Suspire apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano. ¿Ahora que pasara? Me reconoció pero… ¿En qué estás pensando Serena? tú tiene una vida, y él no está en ella.

Mire nuevamente hacia la puerta, pensé en Hotaru, ella tiene casi la misma edad que tenía su hermano cuando cambio todo.

—¿Piensas en él?

el comentario de Mina me sobresalto

—Que dices—me excuse

Empecé a guarda un par de cosas restandole importancia

—yo pienso que si—la mire y encogí los hombros —vamos no me dirás como…

Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se dio vuelta. Me reí por la absurda imitación de beso que quiso hacer

—Basta, no seas ridícula—se dio vuelta

—A mi no me engañas, teletrasportaste hacia atrás. No me lo niegues—la ignore y vi la hora

—dile a Galaxia que iré a ver a un cliente y luego me voy a casa… estoy cansada

—Díselo tu

Señalo la puerta de nuestra jefa que se abría en ese momento, pero tan bruscamente que reboto en la pared

Primero salió el hombre que les gritos y los maltrato, cuando lo observe bien me di cuenta que era de pelo blanco con bastante mas canas que notaban su edad. Mis ojos se abrieron como plata al darme cuenta quien era, y cuando paso cerca mío el frio junto con el miedo no desmentían la verdad del hombre… era él, el tío de Darién.

Sentí una repulsión nauseabunda y asquerosidad que lo supe al instante ese hombre no era de trigo limpio, y mi intuición nunca me había fallado hasta ahora. De repente se detuvo y se giró en mi dirección viéndome directamente, a diferencia de mucha gente que oculto su rostro yo la mantuve, igual que un perro cuando busca pelea, si el pensaba que todos nos doblegaríamos estaba por encontrar un rival.

Nuestro duelo siguió hasta que en la ecuación apareció Darién a su lado, bloqueo nuestras miradas retadoras diciéndole algo que aparentemente no le gusto. La respuesta fue simplemente mirar a su sobrino con odio e irse

—Se dice adiós

Grite lo mas alto que pude para que todos me escucharan. Si él era maleducado yo lo educaría, aquí en Elyson se respeta a las personas y a la cordialidad

Detuvo su retirada y volvió a mirarme, lo vi como su pecho se elevo de bronca e iba a hablar pero Darién lo detuvo, volvió a mirarlo lo agarró del brazo apartándolo de la visión del piso, seguro que le empezó a grita a su sobrino para expulsar el veneno. Quise escuchar cuando…

—tu eres Serena. ¿No?—gire para ver de dónde provenía aquella dulce voz

—Si

—Soy Hotaru, pero creo que ya me conoces

Vi su mano extendida y se la tome como muestra de respecto

—seré tu asistente — agregó nerviosa

— ¿perdona?

—Serena— Galaxia había llegado a mi escritorio, la mire sin entender y ella sonrió —ella es Hotaru Sheilds, la hermana menor del accionista y como quiere ser arquitecta como tú, será bueno que aprenda de la mejor

— ¿Disculpa?

A veces pienso que mi jefa es bromista, ¿asistente? Vamos que puedo hacer todo yo sola, no necesito a nadie y menos a la hermana de energúmeno, más si pienso que es un motivo de que él esté cerca mio... jamás, nunca aceptaré

—este año comienza su último ciclo en la preparatoria y luego se ira a la universidad, por eso es bueno que vaya interiorizándose de cómo es la tarea realmente— mire a Galaxia, estaba nerviosa sabía que no me gustaba la idea—ella es madura y aprende muy rápido, sus calificaciones son alta. Veras que te ayudara mucho. Solo será por las mañanas.

—Excepto el viernes—añadío Hotaru

—Si, claro el viernes, que será por la tarde— Galaxia estrujaba sus manos, clara noción de que temía mi respuesta.

No era la primera vez que quería ponerme una asistente… no por nada me llamaba la devoradora de novatos. Muchos pedían cambio de sección a la semana del ingreso, pero sabían quién duraba conmigo un mes tendría abierta muchas puertas, mis exigencia eran alta.

Pero este caso era distinto, conocía a Hotaru desde bebe, siempre fue madura inclusive ponía en su lugar a mi hermano. Aunque no era ese el tema que me preocupaba, era su hermano y como si lo hubiese llamado el volvía a entrar en las oficina pero sin el bastardo de su tío— ¿entonces?— eso me trajo al presente

—Sabes que no me gusta que me impongas un asistente—dije y vi claramente como Hotaru trago saliva.

Su hermano ya se encontraba a su lado y puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella, clara señal de apoyo—más si yo no los elijo

—lo se Sere… pero es un caso especial y…—levante mi mano interrumpiéndola

—No me importa que sea especial ni nada…lo sabes—ella asintió.

Sabía que esto parecía al revés, yo la jefa y ella la empleada, pero todos en la empresa sabían la verdad… salvo claro los nuevos accionistas

—eres la mejor en este campo y…—volví a interrumpirla

—no halagues mi ego que no me hace falta.

—si la aceptas, prometo que hare lo que tú quieras—entrecerré los ojos

Era una petición que no cualquiera podría tener en su mano

— ¿Lo que quiera?—asintió y cerré los ojos

—está bien— Galaxia soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y se dirigió a los hermanos Sheilds—sé que les habrá sonado raro todo esto pero… Bueno no por nada la conocen como la devoradora de novatos—agarre una carpeta y se la estampé en la cabeza— Augh

— Sabes me arrepentí

—era una broma… eres un ángel

—tampoco soy la madre teresa de Cálcuta— Galaxia se río aflojándose —prefiero mejor la de novatos

—Me vas a devorar a mí también—el comentario de Darién hizo que lo mire entrecerrando los ojos

—hermano basta, me dijiste que te comportaría

—pero si yo también soy un novato aquí—se encogió de hombros de manera inocente

—No lo eres—replique y los tres me miraron—hay reglas Sheilds, así que mantén tus manos quietas

—Pero ninguna que los empleados no puedan relacionarse—diablos las había leído—si hubiese sido el caso, te juro que no hubiese solicitado la membresía

—idiota

—calmémonos, que tal si empiezas hoy Hotaru

Intrevinó Galaxia y vi la ilusión de sus ojos de la hermana de Darién. Ya tendría que bajarla de su nube

—me estoy yendo, así que no—galaxia miro la hora

—pero si son pasadas de las tres

—tengo que visitar un cliente y luego me voy a casa. Por lo tanto hoy no—agarre los últimos informes y los metí en mi bolsa—nos vemos mañana—mire a Hotaru—te quiero a las ochos con dos café del Starbucks, hay uno a casa dos cuadras, uno debe ser capuchino con extra chocolate y el otro…

—Mocha blanco, pero ponle cacao arriba de la crema—termino Darién por mí, resoplé y lo ignoré

—eso mismo—Hotaru asintió—también recoge de la imprenta las propagandas del nuevo proyecto, están a mi nombre…—me estaba yendo cuando me acorde que era jueves— en el comedor del primer piso trae una porción de fresa. Diles que es la mía y lo más importante quiero que tengas preparada cuando llegue dos aspirinas

— ¿Aspirina?—pregunto Darién dudoso

— ¿Algún problema?—era para él pero Hotaru respondió

—no ninguno, todo para las ocho—asentí—lo tengo

Vi que no anoto nada, pero si era igual que su hermano no necesitaría anotarlo. Antes de salir vi que Darién me observaba me di vuelta y me fui.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

Baje por el ascensor y salude a los de seguridad

—¿Le pido un taxi señorita?—asentí al ayudante de seguridad, no vi al novio de Mina supongo que trabajo por la mañana—aquí esta ¿la ayudo con las cosas?

—no hace falta lo hago yo

Gire bruscamente viendo al dueño de aquella voz

—No necesito tu ayuda—le saque mis cosas que había tomado y abrí la puerta del taxi arrojando las cosas, pero cuando me iba a sentar su mano me detuvo—¿Qué quieres?

—de ti… muchas cosas

—No me interesan

Trate de forcejear pero no me soltaba

—No lo hagas, era complicado pequeña

Lo empuje con la otra mano y en segundo mis ojos se cristalizaron

—no vuelvas a llamarme así nunca más—rabia, bronca todo eso y mas se agolpaban en mi boca

Que esperaba que se sea Penélope y lo espere sentada en la estación de tren. No, por supuesto que no. Me miro un instante antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, pero no me beso se quedó quieto

—Siempre serás mi pequeña—cerré los ojos—mírame por favor, no estés nerviosa, no me temas — los abrí y mostraban ira mucha ira

—Jamás... Contigo jamás—volví a tratar de empujarlo pero esta vez me estampo sobre taxi. Me vi atrapada entre el coche y él

—hay tantas cosas que…

—déjame… apártate Darién—

Lo mire de frente, pero varias lagrimas traicioneras corrieron por mis mejillas

—pequeña…—con sus pulgares limpio algunas de ella y puso su frente sobre la mía—si me dieras una...

—Creo que la señorita dijo que se aparte—escuche a la voz del novio de Mina

Darién se enderezo y lo miro, detrás de él había dos hombres aparte del que me ayudo a conseguir el taxi, seguro que él lo había llamado

—no es lo que ustedes cree

—lo que yo creo es lo de menos, aquí hay una persona que le pidió que se aleje y usted no le hizo caso—agarro el brazo de Darién y lo aparto de mi— ¿Serena estas bien?

—Sí, gracias Kun—me sonrió debilménte

—te acompaño—levante mi mano negando, cerro sus ojos con frustración y suspiro—recuerdas lo que te enseñe ¿no?

Claro que lo recuerdo, y como olvidar las clases de autodefensa persona, me servían de mucho para mis otras actividades, aunque con Darién era otra historia

—Ya no me molestara… ¿verdad?—espere una respuesta pero no la obtuve

Lo conocía tanto como él a el me conocía a mí. No iba a dejar esta batalla, era su primer movimiento. Me subí tan rapido al taxi como pude y me alejé de ahí antes que mis emociones me traicionaran

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

El sol salió nuevamente, se me partía la cabeza... otra vez. Cerré los ojos acomodando mi peluca azulada.

Pateé al hombre que estaba tirado a los pies del sillón. Por lo menos esta vez me acordaba de todo. Antes de salir saque un par de fotos del lugar y de un hombre inconsciente un papel que me serviría para mis propósitos.

Me quedaban dos horas para llegar al trabajo, primero una ducha y luego ¿la cama? reí solamente por el comentario tonto

Cuando llegue al departamento me mire un instante al espejo: rímel corrido, pelo azul, ni mi madre me reconocería, agache la cabeza para sacarme los lentes de contacto… violetas, hoy tocaban violetas. Me saque la ropa y me metí en la ducha dejando que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo limpiándome y sacándome la inmundicia de las noches de Tokio.

Antes de salir deje la comida a Diana y mirando la hora sali lo mas rapido posible. Llevaba media hora de retraso, si iba en taxi llegaría tarde, sonriendo al ponerme los lentes de sol decidí que iría en mi Audi rojo

.

.

.

Baje del auto con todo el glamour posible, mire la hora: cinco minutos para las ocho.

—Buenos días señorita— asentí al comentario del personal de seguridad y subí por el ascensor

Cuando las puertas se abrieron lo primero que vi es a Amy sonrojada

—buen día Amy

—Buen día Serena

—No crees que está muy oscuro para que uses lentes aquí dentro—baje un poco las gafas de sol y mire a Darién, que estaba al costado de recepcionista e ignoré su pregunta

—Tu hermana ¿llegó?—sus ojos se abrieron

Sé que no soy la persona que recuerda de hace diez años, pero de eso se trata la vida y sobretodo… Dios habían pasado diez años, el muy cabrón de verdad pensaba que lo iba a esperar

—Aquí estoy señorita Serena— mire a mi costado y vi a Hotaru con una sonrisa—ya le entregue el café a la señorita Mina, por cierto ella me lo vino a solicitar no sabía que era para ella

—¿tienes algún problema con eso?

—Por supuesto que no, solo que no lo sabía—hizo una pausa y reaccionó— la porción de torta está en el escritorio junto con a la propaganda y las aspirina

—Tráeme un vaso de agua—empecé a caminar al escritorio mientras me subía los lentes a la cabeza

—Podrías decirle uno gracias por lo menos—me senté en mi silla al escuchar el reproche de su hermano

—Es mi asistente, hace lo que yo le ordenó

Sentí como la silla se giraba y me dejaba frente al hombre de ojos zafiro

—tú no eres así

—Ese es el punto, tú no sabes como soy ahora, no sabes nada de mi—me miro directamente supongo para saber si miento—diez años pasaron, yo ya cambie—lo aparté con una mano y me gire tomando el agua que traía Hotaru — y por lo visto tú no

Sentí como nuevamente la silla se giró y agarro de mi mano el agua, luego ambas manos las apoyo en la silla y me encerró... Otra vez

—no sabes de lo que soy capaz

—tú no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz— Darién se enderezo cuando Hotaru se acercó y lo empujo

—tranquilo hermano yo se arreglármelas sola—me miro y luego a él—ve a trabajar

Me saque los lentes de sol guardándolos en mi cartera y tome las aspirinas

—ve… trabaja y se productivo para la empresa—escuche un resoplido

—Pensé que galaxia era tu jefa—lo mire de reojo y luego mire a mi computadora que aparentemente Hotaru ya la había encendido

—lo es…—no escuche su respuesta así que me gire para verlo, Hotaru estaba entre él y yo— ¿se te ofrece algo más? Porque aquí hay gente que trabaja. Por cierto necesito que me traigas las proyecciones deberían estar lista a las nueve—mi asistente asintió —están pedidas en la industrial Manhattan

—pero eso está a cuarenta minutos de aquí—reclamó Darién

— ¿y?

—Hotaru no tiene permiso de conducir

Agrego su hermano y la mire a ella

—pide un taxi y cárgalo a la cuenta de la empresa lo necesito para la reunión—Hotaru miro la hora

—Pero su primera reunión es a las nueve y media—la mire seriamente— salgo para allá, tu cálmate

Pidió a su hermano antes alejarse y yo sonreí satisfecha

Hotaru agarro su saco y salió disparada, pero antes le pidió un favor a Amy supongo que seria el taxi.

Sonreí, no se la iba a ser sencillo solo por ser hermana de Darién. Lleve una pedazo de pastel a mi boca, dios como amaba la fresa y hoy el comedor la hacía especialmente para mí.

—tu vienes conmigo—sentí la mano de Darién que me jalaba de mi brazo y prácticamente me arraso a una oficina empujándome dentro de ella—ahora vamos a hablar

—Así que te dieron mi oficina—dije no más cerro con furia la puerta.

Era extraño le habían dado la que me habían asignado a mi

— ¿Quién te crees que eres?—lo mire mientras me sentaba en el sillón del jefe

— ¿perdona?

—no puedes tratar así a Hotaru

Bueno, bueno creo que tengo un hermanito celoso por aquí

—Soy su jefa y ella hace lo que yo le ordeno—me miro por unos instante hasta que cerró los ojos

—Serena, yo…—me paré

—Si crees que lo hago por alguna venganza hacia ti estas muy equivocado, yo soy así… sino pregúntales a mis ex asistentes—abrió los ojos.

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta y cuando tome el pomo para abrirla lo mire

— trabaja que para eso te asociamos — añadí

Abrí la puerta pero cuando la iba a cruzar sentí su mano otra vez en mi brazo. Me estampo contra la pared más cercana. Cerro la puerta, aunque esta vez escuche el clic del seguro. Su cuerpo me aprisiono y ambas manos estaban al lado de mi cabeza

—no me vuelvas loco, he sido demasiado paciente no sé hasta cuando podré mantenerme

Mire en sus ojos... mostraban anhelo, lujuria, pasión, desenfrenó

—por dios Darién, si recién nos vinos ayer— trate de moverme pero me lo impidió, él se acercó a mi oído

—No sabes las noches que soñé con tenerte así, cerca, sentirte, tocarte

Cerré mis ojos, porque yo también había soñado, muchas veces con eso, pero no. No iba a doblegarme así

—No lo hagas—me miro y esperó

No avanzo pero tampoco retrocedió. Creo que los segundo fueron tan eterno en su decisión de que hacer que se detuvo.

Cuando vi en su mirada la determinación del siguiente paso, se acercó y supe que no tendría salida, su perfume me estaba hipnotizando, cuando sentí su aliento en mi rostro el llamado en la puerta lo hizo retroceder

—señor Sheilds ¿esta ustedes ahí?

—Creo que te llama tu secretaria—lo burle aunque también respiré

—Esto no ha terminado—me soltó y abrió la puerta—¿Que sucede Molly?

—Venía a recordarlé que tiene una reunión en diez minutos, en el piso doce—asintió

Aunque Darién bloqueaba la salida vi mi oportunidad y lo empuje

—Buenos días Molly

Saludé apartándola para escapar de esa oficina, aunque también pude notar como me miraba de mala forma. Sé que se obsesionaba con muchas cosas, pero era buena en lo que hacía, nunca había tenido un jefe hombre inclusive. Aunque esa mirada indicaba cuidado

—Espera—me grito. Al instante me detuvo—espera por favor

—No —dije sin mirarlo.

A él no le importo, me giro y me volvió a besar enfrente de todos. Puso una de sus manos en mi cintura para que no me aparte y la otra en mi nuca exigiéndome abrírsela para él

No pude, ni quise resistirme, si alguien me preguntará cual sería mi debilidad, sin duda seria Darién... Darién Sheilds, eras mi punto más débil. Me deleite con el beso hasta que escuche toser a alguien y me separe bruscamente.

Gire para ver a Galaxia sonriéndome

—lo siento fue mi culpa—automáticamente Darién se echó la culpa.

Volví a mirarlo pero con furia

—déjame de besarme—grite—no lo vuelvas hacer nunca más sino quieres tener en puño de mi marido en tu cara

Eso lo desconcertó por un instante, vio mi mano izquierda aunque la oculte rápidamente

—mentirosa

—no miento, estoy casada… muy felizmente casada

Pero al decirlo con bronca, instante después lleve mi mano para rascarme detrás de la ojera, maldita sea mi nerviosismo

—si eres casada no responderías a mi tacto—dijo acercándose de nuevo y agarrando mi muñeca—no estarías nerviosa porque hiciera esto—acaricio todo el largo de mi brazo y automáticamente mi piel se erizo—tu piel no ardería si hago…—llevo su otra mano a mi nuca y la acaricio

—Sr Sheilds esto es una oficina, no un club de seducción—eso lo hizo soltarme y a partarse

cerré los ojos y respiré antes el grito de galaxia

—discúlpenme, también a ustedes—se giró para disculpar a todos los que estaban en el piso y luego se marcho

— ¿Estas bien?—asentí a su pregunta aun temblando por lo que había pasado.

Darién Sheilds me iba a matar, estropearía todos mis planes, lo que me había costado años conseguir, sé que esto solo es el comienzo de una lenta tortura, hasta que caiga rendida a sus pies. Me pregunto hasta ¿Cuándo podre resistirme a este hombre? No quería, ni podía permitir que él me derrumbara, todo lo que tarde en construir, en protegerme. Las barrera que construí para saber la verdad no podía ser derribadas, pero si algo me dejo en claro sus ojos es que la batalla recién comienza

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bueno un nuevo capítulo aunque la verdad es el primero porque el anterior era el prologo jaja. Siendo las dos de la mañana en mi pais lo terminé jaja, les cuento lo tenia ayer pero la pagina se me cerro y T.T me borro todo lo que había editado.

Vamos a clarar algo sera ¿qué serena le oculto algo a Darien, o el secreto lo oculto a todo el mundo?... porque sera que uno lo primero que piensa que la mujer esta siempre embarazada y ¿Serena será que lo estaba?

Les gusta el personaje de Galaxia jaja.. hace tiempo lo quería incorporar

La idea sería subirlo cada quince días mas o menos. Ya tengo un par adelantados(tampoco tantos jeje) como cuando comience las clases puede ser que me demore un poquito mas

.

Respondiendo:

.

Chat'de'Lune: será que serena estaba embarazada ¿quien sabe? y si lo peor es quedarse con la pregunta y sin la respuesta. Me alegro que te haya despertado preguntas,. saludos

Yssareyes48: Pobre Darien no también que se tuvo que ir pero sera que el tio tiene algo que ver, bueno en este ya vemos que empieza a meter mas odio ese hombre y un amor como el de ellos no se puede morir así. ¿no?. saludos me alegro que te guste

.

.

Espero que les guste y déjenme comentario, dudas preguntas lo que quieran... como siempre digo todo es bien recibido.


	3. Capitulo 2

.

Antes que nada un inmenso gracias a Yeno ah también sino fuera por ella hubiese tardado mas en subirlo jaja..

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***************** **Capítulo 2** *******************

 **"Quiero una noche eterna, para olvidar quien soy, pero cuando te veo me lo recuerdas"**

.

.

La mañana pasó rápido y por suerte, al pasar todo el día en mi reunión, Darien no me molestó más el resto de mi jornada laboral, lo que si me llamó la atención es que hablara con Molly para que lo mantuviera informado sobre a qué hora llegaba Hotaru o cualquier movimiento de ella. Vamos, como si ella fuese una niña pequeña, a esa edad Darien y yo… bueno mejor no pienso lo que él y yo hacíamos.

Aunque para ser sincera lo que empezaba a molestarme era que su secretaria le demostrara tanto cariño. Sé que no me tendría que importar, pero Molly era extremadamente atenta con él... Darien por lo visto ni lo notaba, ni lo quería notar o peor, le gustaba esa clase de trato.

Al día siguiente, casi cerca del mediodía, vino a traerme unos papeles que necesitaban la aprobación de las dimensiones y medidas necesarias. Resoplé mientras los analizaba, sentir su mirada en mi me estaba poniendo fatal, fruncí la ceja al darme cuenta que faltaban los datos de los nichos iniciales.

— Falta calcular el peso. — Agarró los papeles de mi mano y volteé para hacer una llamada— Karmesite necesito que me mandes los informes de la corporación Venecia y cuando llegue Hotaru me la envías directamente. —corte y vi que Darien aún no se iba— ¿Necesitas algo más?

— Aquí no falta nada. —Tiró el informe sobre el escritorio— ¡Firma!

— No.

— Serena…—su tono era amenazante

— ¿Sabes lo que se dice del peso de la biblioteca?—me miró como si estuviera loca... puede ser, pero este no era el caso. Moví mi silla para verlo de frente y agregué —Un arquitecto, hace algunos años realizo una de las bibliotecas de la universidad de Indiana, pero se olvidó calcular el peso de los libros. ¿Sabes lo que pasó?

— ¿Eso es de importancia? Porque… —me paré y lo miré

— Cada año la biblioteca se hunde una pulgada, el edificio quedó condenado, por no calcular el peso de los libros. —Agarré el informe— Aquí falta el peso del nicho, sin esto la estructura —llevé una mano a su altura y la deje caer como un avión se estrella— del edificio se cae. Calcúlalo y yo te lo firmaré.

— Sabes lo que podría significar eso. Tendría que hacer todo de vuelta.

— Entonces apúrate, la presentación es el martes. ¿Algo más?—me miró molesto durante unos segundos más y luego se fue resignado.

Serena 1 Darien 0 sonreí mentalmente.

— Odiosa. —escuché decir antes de que cerrara la puerta de su despacho y yo me destornillé de la risa.

.

.

.

Llevé mi mano al puente de mi nariz y me lo masajeé un poco, luego giré la cabeza de un lado a otro, el cuello me estaba matando.

— Buenas tardes señorita Tsukino, ya llegué. —anunció Hotaru al llegar a mi lado.

Sin mirarla respondí secamente. — Llegas tarde.

— Pero si hoy entraba por la tarde.

— A las dos es tu horario y son las dos y cinco. —La miré y puse una pila de informes en su mano— Te ubicarás en ese escritorio, —señalé uno que estaba a unos poco metros de distancia— necesito un resumen y posibilidades de inversión de cada uno de los proyecto para hoy antes de las cuatro.—sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¡Pero aquí hay por lo menos unos quince, yo no creo que…!

— Querías trabajar, te di la oportunidad. —La interrumpí— ¿No puedes?… Allí está la puerta o vete llorando con tu hermano. —puso su frente en alto como toda una Shields.

— Para las cuatro los tendrá listos sobre su escritorio. — agarró sus cosas y se fue.

Al momento que prendía su monitor agregué— Programa una reunión con el directorio para el lunes a primera hora y hoy a las cuatro y media necesito que programes una video conferencia con Neherenia Moon.

— ¿La artista?—asentí y la vi nerviosa— No se preocupe, así se hará.

Me levanté y estaba acomodando unos papeles cuando vi a Darien acercarse a su hermana.

— Hola bonita, no me viniste a saludar. —dijo depositando un beso en su frente.

Su hermana bajó la cabeza y agarró el primer informe. —Tengo trabajo hermano, perdona —se giró para verme, pero le di vuelta la cara.

— Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Antes de que yo digiera algo Hotaru se adelantó. — Yo puedo sola… no te necesito.

El asintió y después de acariciar dulcemente su rostro, se acercó a mí mientras me dirigía hacia recepción con un paquete.

— Serena espera. —No me di vuelta— ¿Podemos hablar un minutos?

— No.

Seguí caminando. ¿Cómo demonios pensaba que iba acceder a sus caprichos? Este hombre aun no me conocía. Sentí su mano al tiempo que llegué a recepción y Ami me miraba.

— Por favor, cinco minutos, solo necesito eso y podríamos…—me solté de su agarre antes de que terminara, le entregué el paquete a Ami.

— Mándalo a la empresa Moon. —Me di vuelta y lo miré de frente— Ahora me pides cinco minutos, sabes yo te pedí uno, pero eso fue hace diez años. Ahora estoy ocupada y no me interesa nada de lo que me puedas decir, así que hazme el favor de no molestarme que tenga prisa.

Se quedó quieto ante mi comentario frío y me alejé bajando por el ascensor al comedor. No lo demostraba pero temblaba a cada palabra que él me decía y estaba a punto de desmoronarme.

.

Cuando llegué al comedor me pedí un café y me senté en una esquina un poco alejada de la gente. Cerré los ojos… Cómo… ¿Cómo demonios podría enfrentarlo todos los días? Si me miraba con esa cara de cachorrito pidiéndome una oportunidad ¿Que demonios hizo todo este tiempo? Entiendo su dolor, pero ¡diablos! ¿Acaso no pudo llamarme cuando sintió que la muerte de sus padres lo sobrepasaba?

Crucé mis brazos y oculté mi cabeza en ella. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de mí.

 _Te odio Darien,_ —me decía mentalmente— ¿ _Por qué tenías que volver? No quiero ser débil, no. Por ti ya perdí demasiadas cosas. La niña llena de ilusiones que alguna vez fui murió hace tanto tiempo que ya no la recuerdo. Cuando mi vida estaba con un objetivo claro y cerca de lo que quiero, tenías que aparecer para derrumbarme todo lo que me costó construir._

En eso sonó mi celular y me incorporé un poco, sonreí por el mensaje que me enviaba mi amigo.

 _En unas semanas estaré por ahí y te sorprenderás con lo que descubrí._

Al fin algo bueno en este infierno, ya casi no tenías ganas de seguir con lo que planeaba.

— ¿Mal de amores? —la voz de Galaxia me hizo volver a la realidad y ver donde estaba.

— Ojalá…—se sentó frente a mí

— ¿Quieres contarme? —Negué — Él es tu ex ¿verdad? —sin contestarle lo supo, mi silencio decía todo, a veces el silencio dice más que mil palabras— Espero que no hayan terminado mal, aunque por lo que vi ayer él te quiere devuelta.

— Ese es el problema Galaxia, nunca terminamos. Él se fue… Sin un adiós, un hasta luego o el famoso no eres tú, soy yo. ¡Hasta le hubiese aceptado un mensaje de texto!

Ella me miró triste, me maldije porque recordó al granuja.

Fue así como la conocí en mi último año de universidad, la había encontrado llorando en el comedor por un chico, uno que la había dejado por otra pero terminó con ella con un mensaje de texto en su celular "te quiero mucho pero me gusta otra". Le había puesto el maldito… A veces los chicos podían ser tan crueles.

Ella era la única hija de uno de lo más importantes empresarios del país, pero nunca uso ni el dinero ni el apellido de su padre, se abrió camino por ella misma y me arrastró con ella. También a Mina, pero esta última fue la que nos arrastró a las tres una noche a ir de bar en bar, sonreí recordando esa noche festejando nuestra graduación.

— Sere quizás sería bueno que hables con él y sepas que lo que realmente paso. ¿No crees? —resoplé

— ¿Te pusiste de acuerdo con Mina? —ella se rio a carcajada pero luego asintió— Las asesinaré… a ambas.

— ¿A quién asesinaras tú? —La rubia de la cual me estaba quejando se colgó por mi espalda abrazándome— Abrazo colectivo. —y extendió las manos hasta Galaxia.

Luego de un par de risas y coordinar como nos encontraríamos este domingo, las tres volvimos al piso. Aunque Galaxia se detuvo a dos pisos más abajo donde íbamos con Mina para una junta.

— No puedo creer que hayan vuelto a Tokio, ¿no te parece mentira que hayan pasado seis meses? —claro, ella hablaba del grupo Tree light donde nuestro amigo Seiya era el compositor y cantante.

Fue increíble como salió al estrellato aunque yo le bromeaba con que se estrellaría en el piso.

— ¿Ya le contaste a Kunzite que saliste con Yaten? —ella negó.

Eso pensé, y eso sería para problema.

Kunzite era novio de Mina desde hace cuatro meses, aunque se conocían desde que se inició Elyson, no salieron sino hasta hace cinco, ella había terminado con Yaten porque la engañó con una chica del coro que trabajaba sobre el escenario. Le costó aceptar a los hombres pero poco a poco Kun logró que creciera su confianza. Hoy era verlos y saber que terminarían en un altar, aunque al chico en cuestión le dieran alergia las iglesias.

— Mañana… si mañana se lo diré. —las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

— El recital es el domingo. —asintió

— ¿El de Seiya?—escuché la voz de Darien al cruzar la recepción, resoplé— He seguido su carrera de cerca. ¿Irán? — yo no contesté y me senté en mi lugar. Vi a Mina poner los ojos en blanco.

— Sí. —Contestó por las dos— Nunca nos perdemos uno cuando están en el país.

— ¿Puedo llevarlas si quieren? —lo miré

— No gracias, me gusta manejar mi Audi. —se quedó perplejo ante mi comentario egocéntrico.

— ¿Tienes un Audi?... ¿Un Audi R8?

— Sí… lo ves. La peor conductora de la preparatoria tiene uno de los autos más veloces. —Me paré y lo señalé— Y de color rojo.

Escuché el grito de Mina, y luego el de Hotaru, sabía que era el color preferido de Darien y cuando lo compré fue muy consiente de por qué elegí ese color.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

— ¿A comprar un auto?

— Ese era mi auto… mi color. —agarré el celular e hice como si marcara el teléfono.

— Creo que el lugar puede hacerte otro, claro, tardará unas semanas porque no lo fabrican acá pero creo…—agarró bruscamente mi mano y me la estampó en el escritorio.

— No te pases conmigo Serena… sabías que ese sería mi auto.

Lo miré y antes de contestar le sonreí. — Es un país libre. —Se acercó a mi cara— ¿Vas a besarme? Solo déjame decirte que no tendrás mi consentimiento y esto ya es acoso sexual. —soltó mi mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— No juegues con fuego.

— Ahss...—lo toqué y rápidamente saqué mi mano como si me quemará— Estas que ardes, pero no creo que esta vez se te pase con una ducha fría.

— Serena…—su tono era amenazante. Pero no me iba a retractar jamás…

— Dime sr Shields. —me senté y crucé las piernas, ya que hoy llevaba falda, al cruzarla se elevó unos centímetro dejando claramente visibles mis piernas. Luego puse las manos y me incliné un poco mostrando mi escote — ¿Qué sucede jefecito? ¿Quiere que tome alguna anotación? —lo último lo dije haciendo un leve pucherito con mi boca.

Vi su furia, estaba que echaba chispas y yo la estaba aumentando con un propósito más que claro. Quizás tendría que buscar el desahogo con alguna chica, miré de reojo y vi a varias muy dispuestas, inclusive estaba Esmeralda al lado de Molly. Aunque entre él y yo sabíamos que a quien imaginaría en ese momento, cuando llegara al clímax, sería a mí y no a ninguna otra.

—Sr Shields tiene una llamada. —su secretaria se acercó, había visto como minutos antes la mujer de pelo verdoso empujó a la secretaria con un solo motivo… Interrumpir nuestro enfrentamiento. Rozó su brazo para llamarle la atención aunque los ojos de Darien no dejaron de mirar directamente a mis piernas, mi pecho y luego mi boca, que a su vez sonreía o me mordía el labio inferior para incitarlo más a que se descontrole — ¿Sr Shields?

— Pásala a mi oficina. —Molly no se retiraba, ni Darien se movía. Entonces hice una señal con mi mano para que ambos se apartaran.

Me acomodé en mi silla y unos instantes después sentí como la giró bruscamente, sus labios aterrizaron sobre los míos… Furia y deseo, eso desprendía ese hombre, su mano exigente fue a mi nuca obligándome a acercarme más y abrir mi boca. Aunque deseaba recorrer su espalda, con mucha fuerza de voluntad agarré un pisapapeles y se lo estrellé en su cabeza. Eso lo hizo detenerse y mirarme perplejo, porque sabía que estaba respondiendo.

—Te dije que esta vez no tendrías mi consentimiento. —se relamió su labio inferior y sonrió.

— Cuando caigas, serás tú la que rogarás.

Con eso se fue y yo respiré, al menos unos segundos, los mismos que tardó Mina en llegar a mi escritorio.

— ¡Dios! Si no quieres que ese hombre explote, hazle caso. —encogí mis hombros.

— ¿Por qué? Si quiere jugar yo sé jugar también. —Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

En ese instante se acercó Hotaru y puso los informes a un lado y me entregó el resumen de cada uno.

— Al final de cada resumen está la posibilidad de desarrollo y en la última hoja detallé cuál de ellos es el más conveniente. —Iba a decir algo cuando agregó— También puse los beneficios sustentables y los posibilidades de riesgo.

— ¿La video conferencia?

— La coordiné con la Srta. Moon para las cuatro y media, aunque me pidió que fuera antes, tiene que realizar unas fotos en Central Park. También reservé la sala platino porque actualmente la Srta. Galaxia está en la dorada y no saben el horario de finalización. Una vez que esté lista conecto directamente la video conferencia. —asentí.

Ella se fue atender un llamado que había iniciado a sonar unos minutos antes, la miré y luego Mina dijo.

— No puedes decir que no es una Shields.

Sonreí. Hotaru era buena muy buena. Más madura que el energúmeno de su hermano.

.

.

 **.**

Hacía más de diez minutos que observaba a Hotaru sin que ella lo notara. Me había sorprendido la rapidez con la que había terminado todo, incluso veinte minutos antes de lo que le había pedido. Con esa información podía adelantar las estadísticas para la presentación del lunes.

Estaba concentrada mirando el monitor y luego los papeles que le di minutos antes. Di vuelta una hoja y me levanté acercándome a su escritorio.

— Acompáñame. —ella me miró confundida y vio la hora. Las cuatro en punto— ¿Te lo tengo que volver a decir? —dije dándome vuelta para ir en dirección al ascensor.

Reaccionó rápidamente dejando lo que estaba haciendo y le puso un pisapapeles encima. Luego velozmente llego hasta donde estaba yo.

— Ami, voy a estar en una reunión en la sala platino, sino es urgente no me molesten. —ella asintió.

Hotaru y yo entramos al ascensor. Se veía nerviosa pero sobretodo ansiosa, supongo que se imaginó que empezaría con la reunión antes y no le avisé para que se preparara. Sonreí por lo que tenía en mente, ya no era solo la reunión.

Al llegar me instalé en la punta de la mesa de reuniones, Hotaru empezó a conectar todo para la videoconferencia, puso una pantalla cerca mío y extendió una carpeta que le había pedido para esta reunión. Entonces llamó a la Srta. Moon y la conecto a través del Skype

— Serena que gusto verte…bueno casi. —Neherenia rio con esa horrible risa que caracterizaban a las modelos huecas… y ella era una de esas. La más hueca de todas.

— Neherenia es un placer.

— Srta. Serena, —llamó mi atención Hotaru— ¿necesita que le traiga algún café o algo antes de retirarme? —le sonreí

— No, quédate a mi lado y escucha. Presta atención porque los arquitectos también deben ser capaces de negociar las características de los proyectos.

Hotaru se sorprendió y me sonrió nerviosamente sentándose en silencio. Ella tenía la misma sonrisa que su madre y claro, también la de su hermano.

— ¡Qué graciosa que eres…! —Dijo Neherenia riendo otra vez— Mientras que hagas lo que pido estaremos bien.

— Ese es el problema Neherenia, lo que pides es imposible… físicamente y estéticamente…—ella resopló.

Lo que esta modelo no entendía era que uno no podía destruir la naturaleza por gusto, entiendo que no tenga conciencia, pero vamos, no puede ser tan hueca o tal vez sí.

Lo que ella quería era destruir una reserva natural, cabe aclarar que aún no entendía como la pudo comprar, pero lo más probable que haya sido a través de algún favor o novio de turno. Lo más desagradable es que ella quería primero destruir toda la vegetación, luego hacer una lago… ¡Dios un Lago! Mi estómago se revolvió de solo recordarlo.

Después de eso… una mega gigantesca mansión con la entrada bordeada de diamantes en su puerta, el segundo piso debía tener una pileta con vista al cielo, pero quería también un tercer piso y allí un gimnasio.

Ni pensemos en el helipuerto que había solicitado instalar pero en el piso de aquel espacio debía estar escrito su nombre con flores frescas.

La lista seguía y seguía… cosas imposibles… y ridículas.

Cuando vi sus peticiones quise pegarme un tiro por haber estudiado arquitectura. Uno ve las maravillosas cosas que hace la naturaleza…y mujeres u hombres como ella destruyen el ánimo a cualquiera.

Neherenia exponía sus argumentos y yo negaba, miré a Hotaru que abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa de las estupideces que decía, entonces lo que dijo hizo que quisiera tirarle un zapato al monitor

— Sere...Serena… Serenita. Vamos a ver, dime ¿qué necesitas? ¿ Plata? Yo te la doy, es lo que me sobra cariño. Solo te pido que en un mes hagas mi casa de campo. —sí, siempre estuvimos hablando de la casa de campo, miré a Hotaru porque supongo que pensó que sería su residencia fija — Aparte… —vi cómo se enderezó en su silla— te hospedarás en la isla. —volví a ver a Hotaru, quien leyó donde sería, su mandíbula casi se cae al piso— Costa Rica tiene su encanto querida, y los hombres ni hablemos. Por tu expresión estamos de acuerdo, mañana te espero y empezamos.

— No. Ni mañana, ni nunca. —Respondí tajantemente

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, Sere eres la mejor, la que hace las cosas imposibles posibles…

— Pero no ridículas, lo que pides es un delito al medio ambiente y al buen sentido del gusto. —vi como hizo su puchero. Agarré un papel y empecé a tachar lo peor— Mira, puedo hacer tu casa con algunas modificaciones, ni pensar en la laguna o en el helipuerto. La cancha de golf queda afuera. —Me miró como cachorrito, yo no pensaba retroceder— ¿Acaso sabes jugar al golf? —resopló molesta por mi comentario. De todas formas seguí— La pileta no, el gimnasio mmm podemos ponerlo en otro lado. La pista de hielo… ni hablemos, en una zona tropical, es imposible de hacerla. La entrada podría ser de otro material, estas en una reserva no puedes poner diamantes. Podríamos poner vidrios y darían el mismo brillo, bueno casi. Y algunos cambios más.

— Pero…pero mi casa, Sere…

— No aceptas los cambios, no la diseño. Otra cosa no voy a ir yo, si lo visitaré para controlar el avance y solo la diseñaré en donde se me permita, no quiero problemas con el gobierno de ese país. Yo misma hablaré con ellos y el lugar lo elegiré entre las posibilidades que me den, de ahí también las dimensiones. Lo más importante, no destruiré nada de la vegetación o algo que dañe al lugar. —la expresión de su cara era inigualable, pero vamos le tenía que poner un freno a su locura— No aceptas… no lo hago.

— Déjame evaluar y te contesto.

— Tenemos un trato. —Miré hacia donde estaba Hotaru— Mi asistente te hará llegar los cambios y le avisas a ella.

Neherenia asintió, luego de saludar se desconectó.

— Esa mujer está más loca que una cabra, ¿cómo piensa hacer una casa así?

Me reí por el comentario de Hotaru, pero estaba en lo cierto, Neherenia estaba loca, bueno en realidad era tonta.

— Es que es muy tonta. —agregué mientras que se reacomodaba la sala y salíamos— Ni siquiera sabe que Costa Rica es un país.

Reí ante el comentario.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos de la reunión eran pasadas de las cinco, pronto me iría a descansar y dios sabía que lo necesitaba.

Le encargué unas últimas cosas a Hotaru y fui a tomar un café. La verdad que era bueno tener una asistente, claro, jamás se lo confesaría a Galaxia aunque fuera verdad.

Al regresar vi a Darien pendiente de su hermana, tenía fruncida una ceja y miraba fijamente el monitor de la pantalla.

—Hermano, ¿qué miras? —él negó y le hizo cosquillas a su hermana restándole importancia.

Era lindo ver a ese Darien, era el que yo recordaba. Bueno, compañero, dulce, encantador. El que me había robado muchos suspiros. Cuando hacía estas cosas me parecía que aún estaba en él ese hombre.

— Un centavo por tu pensamiento. — me sobresalté por la voz de Mina.

La miré y ella se rio, me había hecho arrojarme el café. Al estar apoyada sobre el escritorio mirando la escena fue a parar todo el contenido en mi falda y ahora olía a café. Por suerte se encontraba casi frío.

— Me asustaste. —ella se rio más.

— ¿Nos vamos? —asentí y me di vuelta para ir a buscar mis cosas. Mina volvió a su escritorio por las de ella.

— Srta. Serena.

— Solo Serena. —Hotaru asintió y al momento llegó el energúmeno a su lado.

— Ya le reservé el vuelo a Roma, sale mañana a las siete de la mañana, aproximadamente a las seis y media aterrizaría, el de regreso lo programé para las ocho de la mañana siguiente.

— Perfecto.

— ¿No te olvidaste del hotel Hot? —miré a Darien y luego a Hotaru, ella me miró asustada porque no se lo mencioné, pensaba que tenía que haberlo sabido. Iba a responder pero yo me adelanté.

— No me quedaré en ningún hotel. —Darien me miro

— ¿Dónde dormirás? ¿Pero a qué vas a Roma? No hay ninguna reunión programada —Mina se acercó justo en ese momento y yo me paré.

— Eso no es tu problema. —Lo miré maliciosamente— Además, ¿quién dijo que iba a dormir, o que es un viaje de trabajo?

Me di media vuelta antes de escuchar el gruñido que sabía que daría. Agarré el brazo de mi amiga y antes de salir levanté una mano haciendo un gesto de saludo a Hotaru. Solo pude escuchar la risilla de ella

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

Roma. Lugar que muchos elegirían para realizar su boda, unas lindas y románticas vacaciones, o simplemente vacaciones, pero yo no iba ni por amor, ni por una boda, ni siquiera iba por el día soleado, sino por la oscura noche. Levanté la mirada al cartel de aquel burdel, respiré tomando valor y entré.

— Al fin llegas. —menciona el hombre que iba a ver.

Estaba recostado sobre un sillón en el fondo del gran salón. En su mano había un vaso de whisky, lo reconocí por su color ámbar. Tomó un sorbo y me señaló con el dedo para que me acercara.

Le sonreí y lo miré como él quería… con lujuria.

Llevé un dedo a mi boca y al sacarlo pregunté mimosa— ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?—me senté sobre sus regazos y automáticamente puso una mano en mi rodilla, la empezó a masajear.

— Siempre lo consigo, ¿y tú tienes lo mío? —lo besé en su áspera y asquerosa mejilla, refregándome un poco sobre su cuerpo, principalmente sobre su miembro, dejando claramente la intención. Extendí el brazo y agarré su vaso, tomando todo el contenido de un sorbo— Bruja eso es mío, lo pagarás.

Me dio un azote en mi trasero, como respuesta le sonreí como niña inocente que hizo una travesura.

— ¿Qué esperamos? —mi mira y sonríe satisfecho— ¿dónde?... ¿dónde lo tienes?

— En la habitación de arriba, —hizo una seña con la mano— voy por una bebida y nos vamos. —iba a besarme con su asquerosa boca y se la aparté para levantarme mirando el vaso.

— Voy yo, ¿whisky? —se volvió a sentar y asintió. Al darme vuelta…

— Espera. — levantó la minúscula falda que tenía y apoyo sus manos en mi trasero. Apretó con furia con ambas manos para luego golpearme con unas de ellas. Se paró y desde mi espalda me susurró al oído— Habitación 23. —dejó caer una tarjeta en mi mano.

Con eso se dio vuelta y se fue.

Cerré los ojos un momento y los abrí inmediatamente, nadie de aquí debía ver mi duda. Odié con mi alma hacer esto, pero era parte del trabajo, uno que yo misma me impuse, necesitaba lo que tenía ese hombre.

Llegué a la barra esquivando a unas cuantas manos que querían manosearme y a unos cuantos brazos que me querían obligar a participar de algunas perversiones que estaban a mi alrededor.

El hombre del bar asintió a mi pedido y me puse de espaldas a él. Miré a los lados y me asqueaba todo. En una punta se podía ver a un hombre sentado que tenía a una mujer casi desnuda sobre él embistiéndola y al costado otra mujer le succionaba vorazmente los pechos. Cerré los ojos apartando la mirada.

Los abrí pero delante de mí a unos cuantos metros sentados, había un grupo de hombres riendo y tomando, al parecer eran de alta sociedad, reconocí a un político entre ellos. Pero lo peor es que en la mesa había una mujer desnuda la cual uno de los hombres embestía por atrás y otro le metía su miembro por la boca. La mujer no parecía gustarle, parecía sufrir, a diferencia de las otras dos mujeres con aquel hombre en la esquina.

En eso el político tiró encima de la mujer una botella de ron o whisky no lo sé, no podía distinguir el color.

Los hombres reían y empezaron a lamerla por todo el cuerpo mientras que otros la penetraban. Odiaba la escena, en eso vi que otro bastardo le tiró un polvo blanco sobre el pecho de aquella muchacha y lo identifique rápidamente… era cocaína. Levanté la vista y elevé mi brazo para acomodar mi cabello con un leve movimiento… Sonreí, los tenía.

— Señorita su bebida. — me di vuelta. Le sonreí al cantinero y él a mí.

Creo que se dio cuenta lo que hice, pero se ve que él está atrapado igual que aquella mujer.

Llegué a la habitación y con solo abrirla escuché.

— Pensé que te habías perdido.

— Jamás… ¿y perderme la diversión de todo esto?… No me conoces entonces.

Se rio por el comentario y se sentó en la cama. Claramente se había sacado la camisa y su estómago sobresalía de manera exagerada, era prácticamente el sargento García, sonreí solo de pensar en aquella figura cómica que tenía una enorme panza.

— ¿Esa es mi bebida? —Asentí— Ahora quiero tomar otra cosa. Ven preciosa y sácate esa ropa que molesta o prefieres que te la arranque con los dientes. No te dejaré ni ese pelo verdoso que tienes puesto.

Me agarró de la cintura y me colocó entre sus piernas, besó el valle de mis pechos que se dejaba ver en mi gigantesco escote, si se podría decir escote, prácticamente esta blusa era trasparente y el escote llegaba al inicio de mi ombligo.

— ¿Dónde está? —dije y levantó su vista.

— Allí, en ese mueble. —me moví y fui a verlo. Pero antes le entregué el whisky que empezó a tomar.

Sobre el mueble encontré la carpeta. Al abrirla vi la información que necesitaba, algunos nombres y otros involucrados. Me giré sonriéndole provocativamente.

A ese asqueroso hombre lo había conocido en un viaje que hice a Londres, mencionaban que era la seguridad del dueño que encabezaba a la mafia. Me acerqué y utilicé mis encantos, solo que ahora estaba en Roma, y me invitó a este lugar para sellar el trato.

Lo habían corrido hace algunos años porque trató de propasarse con la sobrina de señor y el sobrino que siempre la protegía los vio, dándole una paliza. Ella apenas tenía unos doce años y el muy malnacido la quiso violar, desde entonces dejó el lugar, pero conocía aún los movimientos de ese hombre.

— Es todo lo que esperé. —Vi como dejó su vaso vacío en el suelo— Acuéstate.

— ¿Prometes ser buena? —Se sacó el resto de la ropa y se acostó boca arriba— He escuchado tantas cosas de ti que no imaginas el deseo que tengo de poseerte. Quiero que hagas valer tu fama.

Me subí arriba de la cama y me arrodillé encima de él, le sonreí con mis ojos negros a medida que vi que parpadeaba rápidamente.

— Así que has escuchado lo que hago… —me estiré como gata en celo, y desde sus piernas donde estaba apoyada me incliné besándole una de sus rodillas, luego la otra y subí unos centímetros para hacer lo mismo.

— Que eres la mejor... Mejor que cualquiera que haya en toda Europa. —vi como llevó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras me acercaba lentamente, muy lentamente a su miembro.

Estaba solo a un paso de tener que metérmelo en la boca cuando sentí un bostezo, me levanté y lo miré. Vi como él trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos…entonces me incliné…

.

.

.

Miré la hora, tenía dos horas para subirme al avión aunque no pude ni bañarme, eso lo haría cuando llegara a casa. Me miré en el espejo del baño y me saqué los lentes de contactos, luego la peluca.

— Ya casi eres tú. —revolví un poco mi pelo rubio, cayendo como cascada por mi espalda.

Luego me lavé el rostro y como ya me había cambiado de ropa por una decente podía ver a la Serena de siempre. Guardé todo en el bolso y salí.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa un poco después de las ocho. Diana entró al tiempo que dejaba mi bolso sobre la cama

— Hola gatita ¿Cómo pasaste el día? ¿Me extrañaste? —le sonreí mientras se dejaba mimar. Me tiré sobre la cama y cerré los ojos. Diablos necesitaba dormir.

El celular sonó, al mirarlo era un mensaje de Galaxia, ella ya estaba en el lugar junto con Mina. Resoplé y contesté que estaría cuando inicie el show cerca de las diez. Puse la alarma y volví a cerrar los ojos. Solo me quedaba una hora.

.

.

— ¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Cómo me pude quedar dormida!

Eran las nueve y media y recién me despertaba. Diana me miraba sin entender por qué iba de un lado a otro. Abrí la ducha al tiempo que busqué la ropa que me iba a poner, luego me metí dentro de ella. Mientras me bañaba sonreí recordando mi época de preparatoria, siempre me quedaba dormida y era Darien que me esperaba en la puerta o me apuraba. El odiaba llegar tarde, aunque en el último tiempo tardábamos y no era porque me quedaba dormida, sino que el mismo me arrinconaba contra la pared de la esquina del colegio para devorar mi boca, me decía que solo así soportaba las cuatro o cinco horas sin besarme.

Sacudí mi cabeza apartando las imágenes. Salí tan rápido como ingresé a la ducha.

Veloz como un jaguar me vestí con un vaquero degastado y una blusa blanca. Mientras me ponía las botas marrones marqué el número del encargado del edificio.

— Trevor, ¿puedes preparar mi auto? —dije saltando porque no me entraba el maldito calzado.

Corté. Estaba para salir cuando Diana maulló— Claro, claro no lo olvidaría. —me reía porque ni mi gata me cree.

Puse agua y comida en su plato. Le tiré un beso y agarré la chaqueta negra junto con un sombrero marrón.

De acuerdo no era el mejor atuendo que me había puesto y lo vi claramente cuando Trevor se rio en mi cara, pero vamos, iba al recital de Seiya, es un recital en fin de cuentas ¿no?

.

.

Bajé del auto tan rápido como puede encontrar estacionamiento, miré la hora… solo eran las diez y diez, según mi amigo había una banda de presentación, por lo tanto tendría unos quince o veinte minutos mínimo…

— Nunca cambias, siempre tarde. —me paré al escuchar esa voz y voltear a ver a su dueño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —maldije a ver a Darien.

— Te dije que vendría… y por lo visto tu viaje no fue tan placentero porque no te ves tan relajada como cuando estabas conmigo. —lo miré un minuto con furia, cerré los ojos y le sonreí

— Ahora soy más feliz que nunca.

Empecé a caminar rápidamente pero su mano me detuvo.

— Espera, yo también voy. —Me zafé de su agarre y seguí caminando— ¿Estuvo bien? —no respondí ¿para qué? Estaba llegando a la entrada y entonces me dio vuelta— Basta Serena hagamos una tregua… no puedo más.

— ¿Sabes lo que yo no pude soportar? —Lo empujé y él se apartó— Que me ignoraras, que no me respondieras cuando te fuiste, ni eso valía, ni siquiera un adiós…ahora no me pidas nada.

— Todo tiene una explicación.

— Pues mándalo en un sobre cerrado y sellado, pero con fecha de hace diez años. Cuando me importaba. —lo aparté y entré a la sala de concierto.

Sé que me siguió pero no hablaba y a decir verdad era mejor así. A lo lejos vi a Mina y Galaxia ya en nuestros lugares, cuando nos vieron nos sonrieron y mi amiga loca movía sus manos con mucha euforia.

.

.

Las luces se apagaron, en todos los rincones se empieza a escuchar una música y los reflectores se encendieron y luego volvieron apagarse.

— Seiya…— escuché como las fanáticas los llaman no solo a él sino a sus compañeros también— Taiki…—grita otra y al final— Yaten te amooooo

Me reía y las chicas conmigo, de reojo miré a Darien que esta por detrás de nosotras y también sonreía.

La pantalla del fondo del escenario se enciende y se ve las manos de Seiya chasqueando hasta que el reflector lo ilumina apoyado contra la pared. A su lado sus compañeros al tiempo que él empieza a cantar.

 _"Este éxito, súper genial. Como Michelle Pfeiffer, como el oro blanco"…_

Comienzan a caminar, los tres al mismo tiempo hasta acercarse al borde del escenario donde aguardan los micrófonos.

Las mujeres gritan, se descontrolan.

Mientras que en las pantallas, que son tres, reproducen lo que ellos hacen en una ciudad. Entonces dicen…

 _"Este hit es para las chicas de la ciudad, para las buenas chicas de buen aspecto, atractivas y guapas"…_

Justo ahí capto como mi amigo mira a Galaxia y ella se sonroja…Yaten sigue diciendo:

 _"con estilo, dispuestas"_

Seiya lo interrumpe colgándose de su hombro y canta

 _"Disfrutando la vida en la ciudad"_

Da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y continúa Taiki

 _"Usan Chuck con Saint Laurent"._

Seiya llega al micrófono, lo agarra y continúa

 _"Saqué besos de mí mismo, me veo tan lindo, soy demasiado ardiente"._

Sus compañeros cantan acompañados por las chicas del coro ( _"demonios ardes_ ")

Seiya nos ve, bueno ve a Galaxia mientras que dice

 _"llamen a la policía y a los bomberos… di mi nombre tú sabes quién soy yo…soy demasiado ardiente"_

Las mujeres del lugar gritan y se desesperan cuando alguno de los tres se acerca a donde está alguna fanática y todo se descontrola. Pero los tres la pasan genial y levantando las manos dicen

 _"porque el ritmo funk de la zona te va a contagiar, porque te va a pegar...domingo por la noche y ya estamos en la ciudad..."_

Yaten y Taiki se callan. Seiya agarra el micrófono acercándose bien a la punta y diciendo: _"no me crees, solo mírame…vamos"_

Da una vuelta y todo el lugar estalla en un griterío.

Las tres saltamos y cantamos todo el recital.

La música contagia a cualquiera y quien este de mal humor los cambia al instante. No me doy cuenta, ni me dejo arrastrar por Darien pero sé que también lo está disfrutando. Ver a su amigo convertido en una gran estrella como siempre lo quiso es digno de admirar y estar orgulloso de él.

— Nos vemos en la próxima. —grita Seiya y antes de que se apague la luz, nos ve y guiña el ojo. Claro ni a mí, menos a Mina y mucho menos a Darien.

— Ahora vengo chicas. —Mina y yo nos reímos a carcajadas por el comentario de la tercera rubia, como si no lo supiéramos…

.

Los tres salimos de la sala, cansados. Mina mira hacia la entrada y luego al reloj.

— Ya pasó más de media hora. —resopla. Galaxia aún no salía.

— Espera unos minutos, dale algo más de tiempo. —traté de persuadir a mi loca amiga.

— Pero me tengo que ir con ella, bueno ella conmigo. —Volvió a resoplar— Voy a buscarla, como me deje otra vez sola me va a escuchar… no me esperes, nos vemos mañana.

— De acuerdo y ten paciencia.

Me estoy riendo porque sé que la necesitara, pobre Galaxia espero que este lista sino la sacará a rastras esa loca.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —detuve mi risa, cierto que Darien estaba conmigo y ahora nos quedamos solos.

— No, tengo auto. —me di vuelta pero me agarró del brazo— Darien por favor basta.

— No. No hasta que me escuches, necesito que… —lo empujé interrumpiéndolo

— Lo que necesitas tú, no es lo que necesito yo. Te borré de mi vida hace tiempo Shields como tú lo hiciste de un plumazo pero en minutos.

— Las cosas no son como tú crees.

— ¿Crees que en diez años no pudiste decírmelo? —Lo miré desafiante— Ahora ya es tarde.

Estaba histérica de este comportamiento de él. Todo el buen humor del recital se lo llevó de un plumazo.

— Serena… nunca te borre, eras mi esperanza en esa locura. —resoplé.

Su esperanza por favor, su calentura seguramente o sueño erótico, pero su esperanza jamás.

— ¿Alex?

Ambos nos giramos a la voz de una mujer. Era alta y sostificada, de cabello rojizo largo, me resultaba conocida como si la hubiese visto en algún lado antes.

Cuando dejé de mirar su extravagancia noté que miraba a Darien con lujuria, y al verlo o mejor dicho escanearlo mordió su labio, lo desnudaba con la mirada. Un poco más y jadea, creo que imaginó o recordó algo. Pero en eso ve su mano en mi brazo y su mirada cambia a rabia.

— ¿La conoces? —le pregunto a Darien que está congelado y niega nervioso.

— Lo siento, pensé que… bueno esperaba volver a América para contactarte, pero no sabía que trabajabas en Japón también. —arqueé una de mis cejas, ¿qué demonios decía esta mujer?

— ¿La podemos ayudar en algo? —claramente mi voz por primera vez era de reclamo, quería que se fuera, porque este hombre era mío.

— Yo… bueno, —me miró— supongo que te llevó tiempo juntar el dinero para sus servicios.

— ¿Servicios? —pregunté dudosa.

— Querida, —se rio con esa maldita risa de modelo hueca, la cual me enfurecía— tú sabes…

— No sé de qué habla mujerzuela, y sepa que se equivocó de persona…no sé quien sea ese Alex, pero déjeme decirle que usted confunde a mi esposa, y no quiero tener problemas con ella, ni con nuestro hijo. —la mujer dio un paso atrás y lo miró petrificada.

— Juraría que eres Alex…—se quedó un rato dudosa hasta que sus ojos brillaron— Ya veo, de acuerdo. Llámame cuando regreses a Estados Unidos, yo vuelvo en unos días y tendrás una enorme propina.

— Está equivocada. —me agarró por la cintura y nos alejamos de esa mujer.

La verdad es que estaba confundida. De acuerdo, la mujer lo llamo "Alex", pero ¿qué quiso decirme con esas palabras? ¿Sería verdad que conocía a Darien? y ¿por qué lo llamo así?

Cuando caminamos lo suficiente como para no tenerla a la vista se detuvo, pero no quitó su brazo de mi cintura, fue ahí que reaccioné. No solo eso, recordé que había dicho que era su esposa y que teníamos un hijo.

— Pero ¿qué demonios…? Maldición Darien ¿por qué dijiste todas esas cosas?

— Porque es lo que pienso hacer contigo. —Se acercó y me encerró entre el capó de un auto que estaba estacionado y su propio cuerpo— Primero serás mi esposa y luego… —miró mi vientre plano— tendremos a nuestro hijo. —lo empujé antes de que me besara.

— Estás loco y nunca volveré contigo.

Le di la espalda y me alejé hacia mi auto que estaba a unos cuantos metros de allí.

— Nunca digas nunca mi querida Serena. —gritó.

Vi mi auto y antes de hacer algo o estamparle con una piedra u otra cosa en la cabeza por ser tan arrogante entré y arranqué.

Tenía sueño y hambre, y mañana tendría una reunión importante…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Oh... demasiado se dijo en este capitulo que de a poco se ira entendiendo... y aunque me aconsejaron partirlo(no voy a decir quien jeje...soy mala) no puede ejje... hubiese quedado demasiado corto para mi gusto, tampoco decido en cuantos capítulos cerrarlo...asi que...

Aun no sabemos que oculta Darien o porque se fue...calma en breve se los digo, y Serena de verdad tiene una doble vida bastante movida

Volvío seiya! ya verán porque es importante este niño en la vida de esta parejita. También pobre Hotaru tener una jefa así y no le da respiro jeje. Para las amantes de Yaten se merecera alguna nueva oportunidad? ya veremos jeje

respondo los reviews:

Mia: mmm lo de Serena bueno supongo que todos tenemos un porque y eso nos cambia. Eres la segunda que ve ese pequeño detalle (espero no ser tan obvia jaja) y si es terca pero tiene un motivo y no es la falta de confianza hacia su amiga que no dice las cosas

Chat´de´Lune: que bueno verte por áca y gracias por leer. como le dije a Mia pero tu eres la primera que noto el detalle("pinta a detective")mmm sera que tengas razón y serena en realidad busca informacion en lugar de diversión(¿si pienso en el capitulo de hoy?). bueno, si uno encuentra el amor de su vida cuando es adolescente, lo perdés y lo volvés a encontrar quien no estaría cachondo y desesperado al verla jaja. Para lo démas paciencia poco a poco

Flor Lucero: gracias por leer, pero no juzges a Serena tan rápido y si es chocante ver a la inocente tsukino en otra faceta pero es justo esa idea hacerla completamente diferente(bueno en apariencias ups dije de mas) y por supuesto nunca me enojo al contrario las criticas siempre uno la tiene que tomar bien, en fin si te lo dices son constructivas. También pensá si es poderosa y a la vez vulnerable algo la llevo a eso, siempre hay un motivo oculto. Siempre tratare de etiquetarte así puedes saber cuando hay uno nuevo. saludos

Miriam Ortiz: gracias la verdad siempre me gusta la intriga y bueno ya veremos de a poco que le sucedío a ambos

yssareyes48: oh si captaste justo lo de Darien, él le tiene miedo pero...de a poco lo veremos. saludos

.

La canción que canta seiya es de Bruno Mars - "Uptow Funk" la letra es ideal para él jaja

Bueno espero sus comentarios, dudas o lo que quieran... y vuelvo a gradecer a Yeni porque sin ella me hubiese demorado mas tiempo...


	4. Capitulo 3

.

.

.

 ************** Capítulo 3 ************

" ** _…Había tanto frío en mi corazón, que tu aliento provocó un desvuelo._**

 ** _A tu lado puedo sentir el calor sin frenos me consumiré en tu fuego..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La mañana había sido bastante productiva. Los ejecutivos aprobaron los proyectos pendientes y Neherenia entendió o quizás la hicieron entender. Según Mina la había dejado aquel empresario millonario que le regaló esa parte de tierra donde pretendía hacer su casita.

Llevé el zumo a mis labios mientras observaba a Hotaru, ella realmente era productiva pero en este momento Darien estaba con ella haciéndole cosquillas. Lo miré de reojo, aun pensando en lo ocurrido.

Desde anoche no podía sacarme aquella información, lo que dijo esa mujer, me resonaba en la cabeza. No lo comprendía, si de verdad ellos no se conocían ¿por qué él se puso tan nervioso?

Y si salió con ella que más da. Yo también tuve pareja… Bueno chicos… Está bien me divertí. En fin, tuve que volverme maestra para conseguir lo que quería.

Lo peor era que de toda la conversación me resonaba eso… ¿ por qué dijo "sus servicios"?, supongo que la sangre de mi padre era más fuerte que cualquier cosa porque para cuando me di cuenta mi cerebro necesitaba una respuesta, nada tenía sentido o algo no encajaba realmente.

Hotaru se reía fuerte distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. En eso Darien me descubre observándolos pero automáticamente me giro, hago que escribo algo, no quería dar algo para que comenzara otra vez con lo mismo.

— Serena… — ignoro totalmente a Darien, sigo escribiendo nada en concreto— Serena.

— Srta. Serena —dice Hotaru y me giro sonriéndole a ella.

— No sabía que estabas ahí. —sigo ignorando a Darien, siempre es mejor mantener la distancia.

— ¿Necesita algo más? Si no me voy, tengo una clase que está por iniciar.

Asiento— Ve. Mañana cuando llegues necesito que vayas al departamento de diseño y traigas los planos. —miro la agenda— Para las siete los necesito en la costa oeste.

— Claro… Hasta mañana.

— Sabes que no me puedes ignorar todo el día. —había puesto mi vista en la computadora nuevamente.

—Darien, lo siento no me di cuenta que estabas ahí, hablaba con tu hermana de cosas importantes. —él resopló— Veras, solo me concentro en lo que es importante. No me gusta perder el tiempo y dejar que avance.

— Es un golpe bajo. —encogí mis hombros y lo mire restándole importancia a sus palabras— Si me dieras…

— Ya cansas… —me paré para enfrentarlo— NO-ME-IN-TE-RE-SA. O quieres que te lo diga en inglés _I´m not interested_ , quizás lo prefieres en francés _Ça ne m'intéresse pas_ , o en escocés...

— No es necesario que sea sarcástica. —se da media vuelta y va donde esta Hotaru recogiendo sus cosas.

Al llegar pone su mano en la espalda de ella y como cada día se van juntos, por lo que se comenta en la oficina él la llave a a clases siempre y luego la va a buscar.

Cuando por fin salen de mi vista resoplo, sé que me gustaría saber toda esa explicación, pero no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó. Diez años pasaron… ¿Que quiere, que luego lo perdone y haga como si no pasó nada? Pues no, pasó y pasó mucho.

Escucho un revuelto y parándome me acerco a recepción.

Mis ojos se agrandan al ver a Yaten tirado en el piso y a Kunzite ahorcajas sobre él dándole una paliza.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa acá ?—ambos hombres me miran.

Pongo mis manos en la cintura y estoy a punto de gritar.

— Serena... ¡ayúdame!

El grito de Mina detrás de ellos me hace ver la realidad y entender todo. Resoplando los señalo a ambos.

— A mi oficina ¡AHORA!

Yaten, Kunzite y Mina me siguen a una oficina vacía… en otro momento esta sería la de Mina. No me hago esperar para gritarles a los tres.

— ¿ Por qué defiendes a este tipo? Es un viejo que quiere robarme a mi chica.

Kunzite iba a pegarle otra vez, pero lo detengo.

— Antes que nada Kunzite tiene dos años más que nosotros Yaten, y segundo él la ama. Vos la engañaste con casi medio coro de chicas, si sigues comportándote así nunca... pero escúchame bien, nunca volverás a pisar esta oficina.

— Infiel, te dije que no quiero saber nada de ti. — Kun abraza a Mina cuando le grita y al parecer lo que le dijo hizo por fin entrar en razones a Yaten.

— Lo siento.

Cuando se fue quedamos Mina y yo, ya que Kun volvió a su puesto. Entonces me confesó que Yaten había venido por el tema del patrocinio, pero cuando la vio la besó sin descaro… Kun lo vio y estalló la bomba.

— Te dije que se lo dijeras.

— Lo sé, lo sé. —asintió mi amiga

.

.

.

El miércoles por la noche recibí un mensaje de Hotaru que tenía que hablarme de algo importante pero que no podía hacerlo en la oficina. Coordiné que nos viéramos una hora antes de la entrada en el Starbucks, y que ella invitaría el café.

La cabeza se me partía en dos a pesar de tomar las aspirinas. La vida que estaba llevando no era sana, pero necesitaba más.

Estacioné el auto en la entrada del café y cerré los ojos un momento recordando lo de anoche.

.

.

.

 _— Ven bonita y mueve tu culo en frente mío. —me giré y le sonreí._

 _Poco a poco me acerqué con dos tragos._

 _Se lo entregué al que me había gritado, el más grande y el otro se lo di al hombre que estaba a su lado. Un joven ejecutivo con aspecto descuidado._

 _Me puse a bailar en la mesa para ellos, mis manos las pasaba sobre mi cuerpo, subiéndolas una y otra vez. Me incliné de espalda a ellos dejándoles ver mi trasero. Uno de ellos me lo pellizcó en ese momento._

 _— Siéntate acá, —señaló uno a sus piernas._

 _Me giré y obedecí_ _No más estar encima de él sentí como su miembro crecía, aproveché para excitarlo más. Al instante sentí un par de manos que tiraban de mí hacia atrás, me incliné para ver al otro hombre. Agarró mi rostro y me besó con furia, con lujuria y salvajismo. Él hombre en donde estaba sentada puso una mano en mi pecho y la otra en mi muslo. Eran cuatro manos que me tocaban, y yo tenía ganas de vomitar._

 _— Así es, abre esas piernas para nosotros. —sus palabras las decían con pesadez, con lentitud._

 _Las manos del hombre que me había besado desaparecieron, en cambio las del otro abría lentamente mi corsé negro que tenía una Cinta roja a lo largo ocultando el cierre._

 _— No pudo aguantar mi amigo. —comentó._

 _Lo miré como sonreía._

 _Pensaba que me tenía para él, yo solo esperaba ver cuando él cayera._

 _Y así fue… No pudo terminar de abrí mi prenda cuando su cabeza cayó entre mi pechos. Con asco lo levanté y saqué de su chaqueta la llave y la combinación. Ahora me faltaba averiguar dónde ocultaban el papel._

 _Miré al otro, le saqué su identificación y claramente el domicilio que tenía puesto en una tarjeta de su billetera._

 _Me levanté tapándome. Salí de la habitación, de aquella fiesta y al pasar por el lado del cantinero me guiño el ojo, asentí como respuesta._

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente al sentir un golpe en la ventanilla, la bajé mirando al hombre que golpeó.

— ¿Está bien señorita?— sonreí al hombre mayor, tendría unos sesenta o setenta años.

— Sí, no se preocupe, solo estoy cansada.

— La juventud de hoy en día siempre anda cansada, tienen que relajarse más querida, váyase a su casa y duerma.

Asentí con una enorme sonrisa, me hacía acordar a mi abuelo.

Entré al café viendo de inmediato a Hotaru, ya sentada en una mesa al fondo.

— Buen día Hotaru. —me senté y miré la mesa vacía.

Esperaba mi café, encorve mi boca.

—Ya se lo traigo señorita Serena. —a pesar de que tenía poco de trabajar conmigo ya entendía cada uno de mis gestos.

— Serena, creo que ya te lo había dicho y por más que estemos fuera de la oficina no me gusta repetir.

— Lo siento.

Me senté enfrente de ella

—Bueno… tú dirás. —vi cómo puso sus manos unidas y se la notaba nerviosa.

— Sabe que yo la aprecio mucho, —la miré de reojo, esto no me olía bien— y también sé todo lo que vivieron usted y mi hermano.

— Veo que a ti tampoco te dijo nada. —me giré al escuchar esa voz y allí parado a mi costado estaba Darien, cerré los ojos y resoplé. Los abrí parándome para irme.

— Serena por favor espera.

— ¿Que espere?, ¡Esto es una trampa!—grité cuando comencé a sentirme acorralada.

— Es que lo hablé con la Srta. Mina y me dijo que sino nunca accederías y... —voy a matar a Mina porque tenía que ser tan metiche mi amiga— Por favor yo me quedaré, pero la situación en la oficina cada vez es peor… hasta la señorita Galaxia se dio cuenta.

Resoplé.

Qué podía decir si era verdad.

Tanto el martes como miércoles Darien me persiguió. Una vez me emboscó en la sala donde está la fotocopiadora. Me arrinconó y me besó apasionadamente. Está bien, yo le respondí, pero no sé qué hubiese pasado si su secretaria no hubiese tenido que ir por unas copias.

El almuerzo no fue mejor. Nos gritamos en pleno comedor. Bueno, si debo ser sincera quien gritó fui yo, él solo quería conversar y contarme no sé qué cosas. Pero no entendía que no quería saber nada, ¿ por qué insiste tanto?

— Tienen diez minutos. —declaré y me senté, cruzándome de brazos.

— Gracias. —Darien se sentó al lado mío y fue cuando me di cuenta que quedé atrapada entre los hermanos Shields.

Ahora sí sé que nunca serán diez minutos. Miré esperando que alguno comenzara, iba a resoplar cuando llegó una chica con los cafés.

— Gracias. —dijo Darien entregándome uno a mí y otro a Hotaru.

— ¿Cómo hiciste? Aquí nunca te sirven en la mesa. —cuestioné.

— Tengo mis métodos. —Dijo Darien, entrecerré los ojos y me concentré en el café.

— El tiempo corre, ¿lo saben?— ni los miré, pero de reojo vi como Hotaru le indicaba a Darien que comenzara.

— ¿Cómo está tu padre? —lo miré totalmente perpleja.

— ¿ De verdad? ¿De verdad me vas a preguntar por mi padre...? —Darien negó.

— Serena es difícil yo...—bajó su rostro. Su hermana puso una mano sobre la de él a través de la mesa. Respiró y empezó—. Aquel día cuando el director me llamó, me llevó hasta donde estaba la asistente social del colegio, creo que su nombre era Reika o algo así. Entre ambos me dijeron que mis padres habían tenido un accidente esa mañana. Lo siguiente que escuché fue un ruido como una explosión en mi cabeza, me empezó a faltar el aire y la vista se me nubló. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico según me dijeron luego. Quería gritar y llorar pero no podía estaba mudo. Reika me empezó a consolar cuando poco a poco la respiración se normalizó escuché la voz de Diamante y la de Hotaru. Ambos venían hacia mí y él empujaba a mi hermana. Quería decirle que no lo hiciera, que no la lastimara pero las palabras morían en mi boca. Cuando Hot llegó me abrazó y muy bruscamente Diamante le dijo que mis padres murieron. Ella se puso a llorar a gritos pidiendo por mamá y papá. En eso el director te vio.

— Lo recuerdo.

— Cuando te vi quería decirte algo, llamarte pero las palabras no me salían. Quería gritar pero estaba en shock. Mis padres estaban muertos y Diamante acababa de decirnos que nos iríamos con él… Cosa que no quería. Yo mucho no lo conocía, mi padre siempre limitó nuestro contacto con él, nunca supe el motivo hasta ese momento. Él me empujó y como autómata lo seguí, seguía bloqueado recién me acabada de enterar que mis padres ya no estaban y ese hombre que nunca o casi nunca había visto dijo que se haría cargo de nosotros. Me empujó adentro del auto y cuando vi que te abalanzaste sobre el vehículo quise… quise pedirte que me abrazaras y me dijeras que era una pesadilla cualquier cosa, que lo que sucedía no era real. Pero no podía ni siquiera abrir mi boca, me dolía todo el cuerpo, el pecho… fue un dolor desgarrador. Hotaru no paraba de llorar. Diamante dijo que bajara la cabeza y arrancó.

— No lo sabía.

— No tenías por qué. —Hace una pausa y agrega— Cuando llegamos a la casa dijo que desde ahora se haría cargo de todo lo nuestro. Fue ahí que entendí que también se haría cargo de los negocios de papá, le grité y dije que yo lo haría. Se río y solo dijo que era menor, que aún no podía, pero podría ayudarlo en algo más adelante. Me negué sin saber a qué se refería, saqué mi teléfono y empecé a llamarte. Estaba seguro que tú me ayudarías y juntos pediríamos ayuda de tu papá, él me diría que hacer. Porque no quería estar cerca de ese hombre. — me mira luego de unos minutos añade— Él me arrebato mi celular y lo estrelló en el piso rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Agarró a Hotaru y la encerró llorando en una habitación del piso de arriba. Grité y le reclamé, pero no me hacía caso, cuando paré de gritarle dijo que de ahora en adelante le haríamos caso, cero comunicación, cero mensajes, cero llamadas que me olvidara de todo. Recuerdo que iba a golpearlo cuando sostuvo mi brazo retorciéndolo y me llevó a la misma habitación donde estaba Hot sola y a oscuras llorando. Nos encerró por algunas horas. Cuando por fin nos abrí nos dijo que nos iríamos a Estados Unidos en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Acaso no te negaste?

— Claro. Amenazó con llevarse a mi hermana a un internado lejos mío y a mí me mandaría a otro más lejos, bajé la cabeza y prometí que haría caso si no la apartaba, debía cuidarla. Sonrió y dijo que lo pensaría.

— Ese día se fueron.

No era una pregunta, aun así Darien asintió y tomó un sorbo de su café.

— Cuando llegamos a Estados Unidos, no tenía forma de comunicarme contigo. A mí me faltaban unos meses y cumpliría la mayoría de edad, solo debía ser paciente. A la semana que estuvimos ahí me quedé solo en la oficina de él y aproveché para llamarte.

— ¿Entonces esa llamada fue tuya? Recuerdo que atendí pero enseguida se cortó.

Recuerdo ese día. Estaba triste y cuando sonó el teléfono lo atendí ilusionada en que fuera él, pero enseguida se quedó mudo y luego cortaron. Miré el identificador, solo pude saber que era del extranjero.

— Me vio Diamante y me cortó. Me obligó a sentarme y esperar que terminara unos negocios por teléfono. Cuando lo hizo me dijo que si tanto quería volver solo lo haría de mayor, pero debía devolverle la plata que él invertía en nosotros. La herencia de mis padres no la podía cobrar hasta que Hotaru y yo fuéramos mayores de edad. Como a mí me faltaban unos meses se liberaría la mitad. Recuerdo estar sentado y cerrar mis puños, él no nos quería, éramos un medio para tener la plata de papá. Entonces me propuso trabajar en algunos asuntos de él y darle un apoyo. Para cuando fuera mayor tendría dinero, y si también firmaba un papel cediendo los derechos de la herencia de Hotaru nos dejaría irnos. Al principio no quise, ni siquiera sabía de qué trataría. Pero a los días accedí.

— ¿Trabajaste con él?

— Digamos… que trabaje para él. —lo miré sin entender esa última parte… ¿no sería lo mismo, si trabajó en la empresa con su tío?— La primera vez me negué cuando finalmente me dijo realmente lo que quería de mí, pero luego a los días accedí. Con el tiempo muchos habrán dicho que se hacía más fácil, pero no es así. En fin me faltaba unas pocas semanas para cumplir la mayoría de edad, cuando uno de los cliente de Diamante se quejó porque no quise hacer algo que pidió, me denunciaron y aunque no terminó peor fue lo suficiente para que el juez me negara la tutela de Hotaru. No tuve más opción que quedarme con ellos para protegerla, no quería que él hiciera lo mismo que hizo conmigo, como en muchas veces lo insinuó o inclusive trato de envolverla en sus trampas.

— Hermano. —susurro ella apretando su mano.

Darien la miró y le sonrió con nostalgia, ambos compartieron esa mirada triste, como si en sus corazones guardaran un secreto doloroso.

— Con el tiempo aprendí a aceptar lo que me había pasado, y lo que tenía que hacer, cuidar a Hotaru era mi prioridad. Pero en ocasiones escuchaba a las personas que trabajaban en la casa de él hablar de una chica de cabellos rubios, que golpeaba insistentemente la puerta, o les gritaba exigiendo saber dónde estábamos. Hablaban como si fuera una leona que les robaron a sus cachorros. —me mira y me sonríe. No puedo creer que eso logre sonrojarme, siento que mi cara hierve y si, había hecho eso, pero aun así no conseguí ninguna información— Eso me daba la esperanza que algún día cuando pudiera volver y explicarte tú me escucharías y me perdonarías.

— Lo que paso no fue tu culpa…

— Pero eso no quita que me obligaran a alejarme de ti. —mira a un costado unos minutos y luego vuelve su vista a mí— Hace un año Hot me planteó la idea de comprar algo aquí en Japón, pequeño, algún negocio, había visto que muchas empresas pusieron en ventas sus acciones, porque empezaron a ampliar el mercado. Las investigué y con lo poco que me quedaba oferté en la empresa. Fue una suerte que a pesar de ser una de las ofertas más pequeñas aceptaran y nos hicieran socios.

— Nunca se trató de cuanto pagarían, solo queríamos una de confianza y que sepa trabajar a todo pulmón. Elyson se hizo con solo tres personas ahora somos más de cinco mil, es importante, muchas familias depende de ella. —me rio por lo bajo por lo que voy a confesarle— A decir verdad ese día estaba tan dormida que no supe a quién voté.

Darien abre sus ojos por la sorpresa e incredibilidad de mis palabras. Luego Hotaru sigue mi risa y posterior se suma.

Los tres nos reímos a carcajadas, a los minutos Darien agrega.

— Le puse nuestro apellido a la oferta y cuando registré usé la misma para honrar a nuestros padres. La puse a nombre de Hotaru y mio, eso fue un error.

— ¿ Por qué?.. Espera creo que vi a empresa Shields asociada con la que hay en Estados Unidos.

Asintió.

— Como Diamante aún maneja la parte de Hotaru, él es parte de mi empresa.

— ¿Y tú parte? Digo la de tus padres.

— Cedí mis derechos al cumplir los dieciocho, se lo di todo con tal de estar al lado de Hotaru, ya que el amenazó nuevamente alejarla de mí vaya saber a dónde. Por seguridad de ella preferí perderlo todo.

O sea que Diamante es parte de la empresa Shields.

Saqué cuentas mentales y Hotaru aún le faltaba por lo menos unos ocho meses en cumplir la mayoría de edad. Ahí ella cedería su parte y esta empresa.

— Espera ¿Cuando ella se a mayor cederá todo?

— Sí. —respondió la hermana de Darien— El acuerdo que hicimos es que le daríamos todo incluso las ganancias que obtendríamos de esta empresa hasta el día que cumpla los dieciocho.

— Eso no es justo, ustedes trabajan mucho para eso. —me quedé pensando un instante, entonces añadí llegando a mi propia conclusión— Espera tú no eres mi asistente por gusto, él te obliga a trabajar.

Hotaru bajó la cabeza dando la respuesta de la pregunta que formulé.

— Es parte del trato y aun así a ella le gusta lo que hace.

— Es verdad Serena, no pensé que me gustaría ser asistente, pero lo llevo bien.

Suspiré, no podría decir que no, pero ahora veo porqué se quedaba mucho rato hablando con Momo, la chica de diseño.

— ¿Tú quieres ser otra cosa?

— No Serena, me gustaría ser arquitecta.

— No la engañes, algo que no puedes hacerle a Serena es engañarla. Sabes las veces que traté de salir con otras chicas a escondida y ella me descubrió.

Le estampé mi cartera en la cabeza al muy arrogante.

— Ya hubieses querido tú, bien que te deshacías de cada chico que me invitaba a salir o me abrazaba más de la cuenta.

— Eras mi novia ¿no?

— No en ese tiempo.

Iba a seguir discutiendo cuando notamos que Hotaru se reía a carcajadas, aunque claro estaba tratando de ocultar esa risa.

— Enana ¿de qué te ríes?

Comentó Darien, aunque a decir verdad su risa era contagiosa y yo también sonreía.

Claro sin contar que su hermano reía por la bajo.

— Porque Rei siempre me dijo que ustedes eran así, hasta hoy no te había visto tan relajado y alegre. —Darien la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Es que me hace feliz estar con mis dos bellas mujeres.

— Ya empezamos—acote sarcásticamente—.Por qué tienes que empezar con tus cursilerías.

— Porque es la verdad.

.

.

.

Cuando la risas pararon suspiré, era mucha la información y por extraño que parezca aunque no se lo admitiré nunca, me trajo algo de paz saber su verdad.

Después de unos minutos, el ambiente se relajó, ya no estaba tensa y menos ellos dos. Charlábamos de cosas sin importancia aunque claramente Darien cada vez que insuaba que quería saber de mi yo lo esquivaba.

— En seguida vuelvo. —de repente anunció Hotaru levantándose y acercándose al mostrador.

Vi cómo empezó a pedir algo sólido para nuestros gruñidos estómagos que cada vez era más alto. Es que café sin comida no representa un desayuno, es como cine sin palomitas no es cine.

Miré la hora y ya era las nueve y media, junto con eso recibí un mensaje de Mina, bueno un dibujo que solo eran dos manos juntas pidiendo perdón, ella lo sabía y sabría que la mataría por hacerme enfrentar esto. Aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma ahora entiendo varias cosas pero tengo dudas de otras.

— ¿Cómo está tu papá? Me gustaría verlo, también a Luna —fue como un balde de agua fría a la realidad. Lo miré y mis ojos se llenaron de agua, giré la cabeza hacia el cuadro que estaba en la pared del costado, ahora me parecía mas interesante que el hombre a mi lado. — ¿Serena?

No lo vi, solo las palabras salieron de mí.

— Murió. — con solo mencionarlo me concentré en el cuadro prefería eso que ver sus ojos de lástima.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí que las lágrimas escaparían en cualquier momento. Lo extrañaba enormemente, fue mi apoyo cuando Darien me dejó sola sin una respuesta a mis preguntas, y al mismo tiempo recordé la misma pesadilla de siempre.

Cuando encontré mi voz agregué. —Murió dos años después de que te fuiste.

— Lo siento.

Estiró su mano hasta la mía y al sentirla la aparté. No quería su contacto. No, porque me rompería como cada vez que pienso en mi padre.

— Era un buen hombre. —nos quedamos en silencio.

No lo miraba y Darien tampoco me forzaba. En ese silencio escuché cuando Hotaru volvió y se sentó.

— Traje algo para que comamos —de reojo vi como ella se dio cuenta que algo había pasado pero quiso esperar que alguno de los dos dijera algo—. Tenían uno con fresa.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —fue Darien el que rompió el silencio y retomó el tema. Hotaru se quedó en silencio. Lo miré por primera vez desde que le dije lo de mi papá. No me veía con lástima sino con el mismo dolor que podían reflejar los míos, el mismo que cambio de alegría a tristeza. Verme en él era ver al joven de hace diez años, aquel hombre que había conocido y que pensé que se había ido para siempre—. Si no quieres hablar está bien, solo dime donde está su tumba, para llevarle unas rosas.

— ¿A quién hermano?

— Al papá de Serena. Seguro no te acuerdas de él porque eras muy pequeña. Era un excelente hombre.

— Creo que sí. ¿ El Sr Tsukino no? Recuerdo que algo leí una vez en el despacho del Tío, decía que se había quitado la vida por un problema legal o… —la miré con rabia al tiempo que detuvo en el aire la mano que llevaba un pedazo de muffin a su boca—. Lo siento si dije…

— NO. — le grité cortando su disculpa.

— Tranquila Serena, no creo que ella lo haya dicho con esa intención.

Me incorporé de golpe y puse ambas manos en el mesa.

Con toda mi furia contenida, no me molesté que estuviéramos en un lugar público y les grité.

— MI PAPÁ NO SE MATÓ… A ÉL LO MATARON… ESCUCHARON, ME LO MATARON.

Darien rápidamente se acercó llevándome a sus brazos. Ni me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, hacía ya tiempo que las lágrimas se habían secado en mi rostro o eso creía. Mientras que dejé que me acunara en su pecho supe que el dolor y la angustia seguían allí, aun nadie me creía y nadie decía lo contrario.

— Tranquila pequeña, tranquila.

— Lo siento. —escuché la voz de la hermana de Darien.

Abrí los ojos empujándolo con fuerza volviendo a ser la Serena que nada siente y todo puede. La que esconde el dolor bajo la piel.

— Se acabó la reunión… es tarde y hay que trabajar, Hotaru en cinco minutos quiero los informes que te pedí ayer en mi escritorio.

Me di media vuelta y prácticamente salí corriendo a los aseos.

Al llegar me incliné sobre el lavado de manos y cuando sentí que mi respiración se normalizaba me mire. Nadie quería creerme, se dejaban llevar por ese maldito artículo que ensuciaba su nombre, con mentiras.

— Yo limpiaré tu nombre papá, ya verás… Lo haré.

Respiré profundo, me lavé un poco el rostro y me miré al espejo.

Después de mirarme una y otra vez salí con la frente en alto. Nadie me arrebataría algo más sin pagar las consecuencias necesarias.

Al llegar a la calle me encontré con Darien esperándome. Solo mencionó que Hotaru ya se había ido. Sin decirle nada empecé a caminar hacia la oficina, él lo hizo al lado mio.

Antes de llegar a la esquina solo dijo.

— Gracias por escucharme.

Asentí, no podía hablar. No ahora. Necesitaba de estas dos cuadras para recomponerme totalmente.

En el semáforo mientras que esperaba la indicación del cruce, miré al cielo y prometí una vez más encontrar al que dio la orden de ejecutar a mi papá, hasta que no lo hallara no iba a parar. Nadie iba a parame.

.

.

.

En silencio llegamos a la oficina, mi corazón latía fuerte cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y empecé a caminar.

— Serena espera.

Me di vuelta y le sonreí. —Parece que esa palabra te sale muy a menudo. —sonrió y luego agarró mis manos.

— Me escuchaste y me entendiste, gracias… Que te parece… Serena quiero intentarlo, contigo como antes como…

Di un paso atrás y lo interrumpí.

—Que te haya entendido, no quiere decir que no sienta que hayan pasado diez años, porque eso pasó. Cambiaste y yo también. No puedo borrar todo, pero qué tal… si somos solo amigos.

Se quedó en silencio viéndome por tanto tiempo que pensé que nunca me contestaría.

— ¿Los amigos hacen esto…?

Me jaló hacia sus brazos y me empezó a besar con fuerza pero a la vez dulce. Como aquel primer beso pero este demostraba experiencia y anhelo.

— Hoy podrás decirme que no, pero ese no… no durará mucho. —con eso se alejó y yo aturdida como estaba no sabía qué hacer.

.

.

.

El resto del día fue calmado, si podemos decirlo de alguna forma. Darien trataba de buscarme a toda hora que si no fuera porque Molly siempre estaba cerca, creo que podría haberme secuestrado.

La mañana del viernes hubo una nueva reunión, el muy desgraciado se insinuaba cada vez más…

Diablos no era nada sutil. Estábamos a mitad de la misma cuando sonó su celular. Lo miro y como si no hubiese pasado nada de las provocaciones se puso serio.

— Ya vuelvo, sigan. —salió de la junta.

— ¿Lo esperamos?—preguntó Mina.

Me encogí de brazos, a los minutos vi mi reloj y como no volvía continúe con la presentación del proyecto.

— Entonces ¿estamos de acuerdo?

— No, yo creo que deberíamos ver más el mercado, las playas ya están demasiadas abarrotadas para el nuevo hotel.

— La idea no solo sería un hotel sino poner unas termas. —aclaré.

Las puertas se abrieron y Darien entro más serio que antes, agarró su saco y volvió a salir.

— Sr Shields ¿se va? —preguntó uno de los ejecutivos

— Sí, lo siento, tengo una... —miraba todo el tiempo su móvil.

— ¿Y cuál sería su voto?—preguntó otro interrumpiéndolo

— Lo que diga la Srta. Tsukino. —con eso se fue cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Y a este qué le pasó?—dijo Mina mirándome.

— ¿Yo por qué lo tengo que saber?

.

.

.

Estaba escribiendo un informe, cuando en mi mente se cruzó lo que pasó esta mañana. Llevé un dedo a mi boca y miré a la nada. ¿Quién lo habría llamado? ¿ Por qué se puso así?, cambió totalmente, recuerdo que volvió a la oficina una hora después pero volvió a salir, sin mirarme o decirme nada.

—Darien te volviste muy extraño.

Aparte estaba el tema de Alex, ¿Por qué lo habría llamado así? Era obvio que la conocía sino ¿ por qué se puso nervioso? Torcí mi labio. Era un enigma más si me pongo a pensar en estos diez años.

Recapitulé: el tío los sacó del país, los incomunicó, y les robó el sacrificio de sus padres, sin pensar en el dudoso accidente. Mi padre me lo había dicho claramente al día siguiente de la muerte de ellos, habían revisado el auto dos días antes entonces… ¿Cómo fallaron los frenos? Eso habrá sido la causa de que se cayeran al barranco.

Me rasqué la nuca ¿Cómo se llama el tío? Claro… chasqueé los dedos.

— Diamante Shields. —susurré poniéndolo en el buscador de internet.

Empezaba a decir las noticias que era hijo de… sacudí mi cabeza no me interesaba eso. La nota seguía hablando que se había casado y de esa unión nació Rei, pero se separaron a los pocos meses por situaciones dudosas…

Luego ponían que se hizo cargo de sus sobrinos tras la muerte de su hermano y su fortuna que ascendía actualmente a…

— ¡Diablos!

Abrí los ojos a la suma.

— Hermano llegaste. —escuché a lo lejos.

Levanté la vista y Darien le sonreía a Hotaru.

Iba a sacar el artículo cuando una noticia más abajo me llamó la atención… "En un confuso episodio se vio envuelto el sobrino de Diamante Shields. Horas después fue absuelto de todo cargo y puesto en libertad."

Traté de leer más, pero solo decía que fue un error y a las horas los liberaron, sin inconvenientes. Vi la fecha y empecé a calcular.

— Diez años—dije en voz alta—. Sucedió hace diez años.

— ¿Qué sucedió hace diez años?

Escuché su voz y bajé mis manos automáticamente, al mirarlo le sonreí como cuando uno hace una travesura y lo descubrían.

— Nada...

— ¿Te falta mucho?—preguntó acercándose a lo que veía en la laptop pero reaccioné rápido y la cerré de golpe.

— Ya terminé.

Por poco y me atrapa investigándolo, no quiero crearles falsas expectativas. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Ese no era el Darien de esta mañana.

— Hermano ¿dónde me quedaré yo la semana que viene?—Hotaru se acercó a nosotros preguntándole nerviosa. Darien suspiró.

— Ya lo resolveré.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tienes un viaje?

— Algo así.

— ¿De trabajo o placer?—elevé rápidamente mis ojos, bueno le hice ojitos, burlándome, tanto que su hermana se reía, tratándolo de ocultar poniendo su mano en la boca.

— Si fuera de placer sería contigo—se acercó a mi rostro—. Te llevaría al séptimo cielo y cuando aterrices iríamos juntos al infierno.

— Da gracias que contigo llegaba al segundo. —me enderecé en la silla y crucé mis piernas.

Hotaru se reía más, y la cara de Darien era mortal. Creo que herí su ego.

— Choca esos cinco. —levanté mi mano a la voz de Mina por detrás mío chocando ambas las palmas—Destruiste su orgullo con esas palabras mujer.

Todos nos reímos, y cuando digo todos éramos todos los de la oficina.

— Si quieres te puedo demostrar que te equivocas.

Me enderecé y empecé a guardar mis cosas.

— Pues paso… Gracias creo que me arreglo mejor sola. Por lo menos así llego al quinto.

Carcajadas y más carcajadas era el lugar. Hotaru a pesar de estar roja se reía mucho.

Estaba guardando una carpeta cuando sentí sus manos haciéndome girar y luego subiéndome al escritorio para ponerse entre mis piernas

Me besó con furia, pasión, me envolvió y yo se lo estaba permitiendo. Abrió mi boca paso su lengua por mi labio inferior y la introdujo en mi cavidad, deleitándose en ella. A su vez sus manos fueron a mi trasero y me acercaban a él. Luego de unos segundos una de esas manos subió a mi nuca y provocó que inclinara mi cabeza hacia atrás. Darien se apoderó de mi cuello, estaba rendida a él, su boca me volvía loca, me succionaba… me mataba. Si había un hombre que supiera besar ese sería él. Arrasaba con mi ser, mi espíritu se rindió hasta que mis manos fueron a sus cabellos despeinándolo, acercándolo y sujetándolo…

— ¿Pero qué demonios?—alguien gritó no identifique ni la voz o el tono—. Parece una película porno

Darien me soltó y se alejó unos centímetros. Ambos vimos a Galaxia con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y cuando volvimos a vernos aun respirábamos entrecortado. Llevé mi mano a mis labios que estaban hinchados, mis mejillas rojas por la excitación.

Diablos cuando pude perder la compostura.

— ¿Está tu hermana Shields?

Ambos nos giramos pero Hotaru no se la veía por ningún lado.

— Se fue cuando la arrinconó. — señalo Mina y giré a ver.

— Mina.

Yo aún estaba agitada, Darien también pero Mina, diablos por qué mi amiga tenía que ser así, sostenía en sus manos un celular que nos apuntaba directo a nosotros.

— Directo a Internet, aunque ¿lo podría vender no?—me tapé la cara con las manos, Mina había filmado todo con su maldito telefonito.

— Tranquila pequeña, yo convenceré a la loca. —estaba acercándose cuando elevé mi mano y lo frené.

— Tranquila mi abuela… Es tu culpa. Seré el hazme reír de todo el mundo.

— Yo creo que serás la fantasía de todo el mundo.

— No ayudes Mina. —dijo Darien y ella se encogió de hombros guardando el teléfono.

— Es increíble Serena, tú haciendo estos espectáculos. —resoplé ante el gruñido de Galaxia y me bajé del escritorio.

Por suerte Darien se había apartado y fue a buscar a su hermana.

Miré a Galaxia y solo con mirarla me entendió y solo encorvó sus hombros.

— Lo siento, no se repetirá.

Saqué mi espejo para arreglar el desastre que me hizo en el pelo.

— Discúlpame a mí también—comentó Darien al llegar—. Nos vamos con Hotaru

Galaxia Asintió.

Los hermanos se dieron vuelta cuando ella me miró y agregó.

— ¿Iras así a ver a Helios?— Darien se detuvo y me miró. En cambio yo lo ignoré y vi a mi amiga rubia.

— ¿Estoy mal?

— ¿Quién es Helios?— ambas lo ignoramos.

— Yo me arreglaría un poco el pelo y toma, —sacó algo de su bolso y me lo dio— es una crema especial, ocultará el moretón que se está formando en tu cuello.

— ¿Qué?—lo miré por el espejo y luego al culpable llena de furia. Él sonreía... ¿con orgullo? aunque tenia una ceja fruncida

Me alejé y fui arreglarme un poco al baño, era fin de semana de Helios y no me lo perdería. Luego de unos minutos, Galaxia me acompañó y salimos del edificio.

Estaba subiendo a mi auto cuando una mano me detuvo.

— Esta vez no me ignoraras… ¿Quién es Helios?—lo miré y luego vi a lo lejos un taxi,dentro estaba Hotaru.

— A ti no te importa.

Lo empujé y arranqué. Vi claramente como subió al vehículo empezándome a seguir. Está bien si quiere saber quién es Helios… Lo sabrá.

.

.

A los minutos llegué a un barrio residencial, la casa era grande, blanca con una hermosa puerta de madera. Me gustaba el lugar. Al bajar vi como él se bajó también, hizo señas a Hotaru que seguramente resopló y se acercó a mí.

Me paré poniendo mis manos en jarras.

— No te cansas.

— ¿Acaso es la casa de tu novio?… No claro, si me dijiste que eras casada.

— ¿ Por qué no te vas?

— ¿Tienes miedo? Vamos, quiero conocer a ese tal Helios. —se acercó y tocó el timbre.

— Odioso… Vete. —me ignoró.

No tenía nada que ocultar y menos a él. Todo el mundo sabía quién era Helios, así que no estaba preocupada.

— Si… ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?—salió un hombre de unos treinta años de cabello blanco y largo, a los segundos me vio por detrás de Darien y sonriéndome ampliamente agregó— Serena.

Empujé a Darien dándome espacio y me lancé a los brazos de aquel hombre.

— Te extrañe mucho.

— Mulita ¿Dónde estabas? Helios te extrañó horrores. —La cara de Darien se empezó a transformar primero porque seguro que pensó que este caballero era Helios, le sonreí desde sus brazos— ¿Quién este hombre?

—Darien te presento a Artemis, Artemis Darien— Artemis le extendió la mano pero Darien lo miraba con recelo, como si le arrebato algo que fuera de él—. Sé hombre y dale la mano a mi amigo

La extendió pero vi claramente en sus ojos que amenazaban a mi amigo, resoplé pensando…"Hombres"

— Entonces ¿eres amiga de todos tus ex?—dijo en forma despectiva y aclarando ex. Lo conocía y daba por hecho que estaba sola.

— ¿Ex?

La pregunta de Artemis quedó en el aire, al escuchar un torbellino correr a mis brazos desde adentro de la casa.

— Mamina… Mamina.

— Helios, mi amor ¿me extrañaste?— le sonreí a mi niño .

Él era un sol, de pelo blanco y ojos rubí. Fue lo mejor que me dejó. Vi a Darien que estaba perplejo y sin comprender

— ¿Qued ested hombre?—preguntó Helios. Le di un beso en la frente y sonreí.

— Un amigo de Mamina, su nombre es Darien.

— ¿Cuánto… Cuantos años tiene?—me preguntó a mí pero quien le respondió fue el mismo Helios.

— Tezz. —luego se agarró de mi pierna y se puso a chupar el dedo.

Darien me miro incrédulo y luego al hombre de la puerta. Era claro el parecido con su padre. Por un momento me pareció que sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero los cerró y sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿ Por qué no pasan? Tomemos una taza de café. —invito cordialmente Artemis

— Mamina, papá me complod un conejo. —Helios me tiraba de la ropa para que lo siguiera

—Darien.

Vi su confusión, sé que quería preguntar pero no se animaba a la respuesta que le podría llegar a dar.

Tenía miedo y empezó a retroceder.

— Disculpe tengo… Lo siento. —prácticamente salió corriendo. Se subió al auto y se fue.

— ¿Era él verdad?—asentí— Ven… Creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Oooooh! ¿les gusto? jaja ya saben algo mas de lo que pasó hace diez años, aunque apareció Artemis, ¿quien sera en la vida de serena y helios? o este dulce niño.

como ven sus amigos confabularon para que ella conozco un poco mas de la verdad y también ¿que habrá pasado con el padre de serena? ideas, que piensen jaja...

Bueno gracias por la revisión a Yeni y perdón por la demora espero que el próximo no demoré tanto, aunque como hoy deben estar en la nube por el capitulo de Crystal que lindo y tan igual al manga!

bueno respondiendo a los reviews:

 **Maria Paolini** : Hola que gusto que te haya enganchado. sera que Darien vendio su cuerpo o sera otra cosa? y Sere algo empieza aclararse que la llevo a ser como es ahora. no te preocupes y te aviso por face. cariños para ti también

 **Verona** : quien quisieea tener a un Darien striper que baile para una jaja, pero sera ¿que se convirtió en eso? de a poco iremos viendo aunque ya en este algo de luz empezó a salir. Perdon por la demora tratare de que el próximo no tarde

 **Chat´de´Lune** : antes qe nada perdon por la demora y las palabras erradas...si las vi T.T tengo varios ojos mas gracias eso me ayuda a releer, a mi no me incomoda creo que uno siempre debe aprender. Bueno volviendo a la historia con Serena esa es la idea que sea decidía y de cáracter totalmente diferente a otras historias jaja.y Darien oh dios otra mas que piensa que es gigoló, sera realmente? también podría ser un mujeriego. Por lo visto veo que de a poco iran odiando al tio. Para tu ojitos vemos que al fin ella deja explicarle pero bueh si Serena no es terca no es Serena jaja. saludos

 **Miriam Ortiz** : poco a poco iran descubriendo las cosas que les pasó y los hizo ser como son ahora o que los llevo a eso. perdón por la demora, saludos

 **Yssareyes48:** pobre Serena es demasiado terca pero se tuvo que volver fría y ahora que apareció él como dijo Mina es el ínico capaz de desencadenar su corazón. como veremos ambos secretos hicieron que ellos ahora sean de forma muy diferente a como eran aunque quizás juntos no se quizás podrían cambiar no? saludos y perdón por la demora

.

Espero sus comentarios, dudas o lo que quiera todo es bien recibido...


	5. Capitulo 4

**Perdón por la demora.. pero aquí esta**

 **Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca cabeza..**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

 ************* Capítulo 4 *************

 **"** **Si hubieras vivido lo que yo viví, si hubieras sufrido lo que yo sufrí tan solo una parte te apiadarías de mi"**

.

.

.

El viernes me quedé en casa de Artemis, después de la cena hablamos de mil cosas. Vivimos el caos tratando de dormir al pequeño Helios, pero al final cedió, luego del tercer cuento, el cual no llegó al "vivieron felices para siempre", se durmió.

Era un sol, dulce y tierno. Amaba a este chiquitín fue tan muy especial para mí en momentos que más lo necesitaba.

Cuando vi a Artemis parado en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, suspiré y me levanté, lo arropé y le di un beso en la frente antes de seguir al padre a su escritorio. Había logrado esquivarlo toda la tarde pero con Helios fuera de combate no tuve más opción que contarle de Darien. Claramente no aprobaba lo que había hecho él pero como yo, comprendió que no tuvo la culpa, aunque igual pensaba que era demasiado el que Darien quisiera que lo esperara.

Cuando me fui el sábado por la mañana de su casa, salí renovada.

— Voy a investigarlo. —Me dijo al despedirnos— Esa noticia que encontraste en internet es muy extraña.

Yo también pensaba que era extraña ¿Me pregunto si tendría alguna relación con lo que su tío lo obligó hacer?

Abrí la puerta y la primera en saludarme, bueno la única, fue Diana. Sonreí, me senté en un sillón con ella poniéndola entre mis brazos y agarré el control de la televisión. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que comenzara la acción de la noche.

Sentí vibrar mi celular.

 _Preciosa ¿te veremos esta noche?, muero por repetir_

Sonreí mientras respondía, y cuando apreté enviar me imaginaba la cara del hombre al leerlo.

 _Sabes que no repito, pero estuvo bien_

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 _Algunas cosas valen la pena repetir, no te hagas rogar que te retorcías con loba en celo_

Este chico no entendía, así que fui directa y clara.

 _Vamos a ver guapito, no repito. Una vez que consigo lo que quiero, me las pico. Si estás aburrido entretenete con tu manito._

Me reía yo sola.

Diana me miraba moviendo su cabecita, seguro que pensaba que estaba loca.

Un segundo después el guapito me llamaba. Los chicos de hoy no entienden, es más, éste me divirtió un rato pero no deja de ser un eslabón más para lo que necesito. Ignoré su llamada y a la tercera vez que le corté no llamo más.

Me paré y saqué el corset rojo junto a la peluca negra. Las metí en el bolso de mano y a continuación agarré una toalla para meterme en la tina de baño… necesitaba relajarme, y sólo dios sabía cuánto.

Con el cuerpo sumergido en la bañera miré el techo, no sé por qué pero siempre volvía a pensar en él.

— ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que volver?

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

Sentada en la mesa del fondo de un bar observaba a un hombre alto en la barra. Agarré mi vaso con alguna bebida de color rosado tomé un trago, era dulce y suave. Cuando se volteó sus ojos rojos se fijaron en mí. Tomó su copa y con un caminar pesado vino en mi dirección.

— ¿Está ocupado?—Preguntó señalando el asiento vacío a mi lado.

Volví a tomar otro sorbo antes de responderle. — Depende de lo que quieras. — sonrió.

— Primero conocerte, después… bueno, el lugar tiene una vista espléndida desde la terraza pero supongo que ya la conoces.

— Nunca llego a los ventanales, siempre termino tendida boca abajo antes.

— Es bueno saberlo.

Tomó un sorbo de una bebida, parecía un Martini, quizás sea una bebida fina para un hombre como él.

Lo escaneé de arriba abajo sin vergüenza, mirándolo a través de mis ojos negros, sonreí como tonta por algún comentario estúpido que dijo, no sé si era mejor fingir que escucharlo realmente. Su pelo rosado era horrible, parecía que allí vivía Piglet, el amigo rosado de Winnie Pooh

— Entonces cuando el sargento me dio la posibilidad de venir a trabajar directamente para el jefe no lo dudé.

Bingo. Él era parte de la seguridad que trabajaba para quien buscaba.

Metí un dedo en su Martini y saque la aceituna, metiéndomela en la boca lentamente, primero la chupé y luego la tragué entera. Se concentró en mi boca y luego en el viaje de la aceituna por mi garganta tanto que relamió sus labios. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y brillaron con lujuria.

— No me has dicho cómo te llamas. —dije.

— ¿Importa? —Lo miré inclinando la cabeza de costado esperando su respuesta—Me dicen ojo de águila.

Me acerqué a él y me froté descaradamente en su brazo, parecía más un perrito en celo que una mujer ardiente, supongo que a él no le importó ya que sonreía satisfecho.

— Y dime ojos de águila…—metí mi mano en su saco, él pensó que estaba jugando o tratando de excitarlo más quien sabe —. Eres rápido como el águila o lento como la tortuga.

— Qué tal si lo compruebas.

Agarró mi rostro estampando su boca sobre la mía. Me mordió el labio inferior para que abriera mi boca al tiempo que una mano apretó uno de mis pechos con fuerza. Tanto que grité por su brutalidad.

— Deja algo para cuando estemos arriba. —agregó él.

Con su otra mano me sujetó de la nuca, obligándome a inclinarme para abrir más metiendo su lengua hasta mi garganta.

Colocándose encima de mí apartó un poco la mesa. Empezó a tratar de abrir mi corset. Cuando necesitó aire, lo aparte un poco pero fue a mi cuello, al nacimiento de mis pechos, lamiéndome desde allí hasta la barbilla. Sus manos me tocaban por todo el cuerpo, me manoseaban, parecía un pulpo.

— Espera...

Lo volví a frenar con ambas manos sobre su pecho y sacando la que estaba aún en su chaqueta.

— No me digas que te arrepientes, aquí no estamos para esto—agarra mi mano y la lleva a su entrepierna—. Ves lo excitado que estoy, mira lo que me haces— ¿Lo que yo hago y el asalta mi boca y me manoseó por todos lados?—. Ahora acabemos.

Tiró de mí obligándome a parar, luego agarró mi nuca para acercarme volviéndome a besar con desesperación.

Ambas manos las llevó a mi trasero apretándolo y haciendo que sienta su erección. Volví a separarlo cuando no pude controlar más las náuseas.

— Vayamos, yo nunca me arrepiento. Pero estoy sedienta, voy por bebidas.

— Yo solo quiero beberte a ti.

Vi como relamió su lengua, le di la espalda antes de que no pudiera resistirme y escupirle su feo rostro.

Me aparté llegando a una barra casi desierta.

Miré a mi alrededor y muchos ya estaban ocupados con algunas chicas del lugar o en alguna habitación más arriba supongo ya que varias caras que encontré en un inicio ya no estaban. Inclusive en el fondo había una fiesta, la misma a la que fui hacía unas horas buscando a este hombre.

Lo tenté, me acerqué pero haciéndole creer que fue el quien me cazó. Simplemente con una mirada el bastardo me siguió.

Ahora lo tenía listo.

— ¿La bebida especial?— Preguntó el cantinero.

Asentí. A los minutos me la entregaba pero no me soltó.

— Sabes…—se acercó a mí—. Sabes que puedes dejarlo en cualquier momento, y si te obligan me llamas y…

— Lo tengo controlado—lo corte y me zafé del vaso—. Yo nunca renuncio.

Él me miro y asintió con resignación.

Se incorporó al tiempo que sentí como un cuerpo me acorralaba por mi espalda poniendo ambos brazos a mi costado. Luego su asquerosa voz me llegó a mi oído.

— ¿De que estabas hablando con el estropajo?

Lo miré indignada girándome para estar enfrentarlo.

Por un momento pensé en golpearlo. ¿Cómo lo llamaba así a Nephrite? Era una buena persona y solo servía tragos.

Pero hombres como él, lo humillaban, lo rebajaban. Neph valía cien veces más que cualquiera que pisaba este lugar.

— Nada solo le pedía la bebida y le exigí que se apresurara.

Ojo de águila me sacó el vaso de mis manos y se lo tomó de un solo sorbo. Agarró mi mano y me empezó a jalar hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras de los pisos de arriba.

— Vamos, ya la reservé.

Seguí sus pasos acelerados hasta que abrió la puerta y me empujó hacia dentro, ese movimiento hizo que viera solo un segundo a quien salía de la puerta del fondo… la de la fiesta.

Me quedé quieta apoyada en la pared y parpadeé…sacudí mi cabeza, mis ojos debieron engañarme… ¿Qué haría Darien aquí?

Respiré.

Lo había visto solo un instante. Las manos de ojo de águila empezaron a tocarme manoseándome, eso hizo que volviera al presente, ver dónde o que estaba haciendo o mejor que estaba dejándome hacer.

Arrinconada entre la pared del descanso y él, la puerta se mantenía abierta, miré por ella y al final como una visión vi a aquella una mujer, la pelirroja, la del estacionamiento como giraba el rostro del hombre que estaba a su lado y le devoraba la boca.

— Creo que te tomaré en la escalera, no aguanto más.

Reaccioné viendo a mi acompañante, casi no podía mantenerse en pie aunque sus manos seguían moviéndose por todo mi pecho.

— Lleguemos arriba.

Resopló pero cuando lo empujé se tambaleo, casi no tenía fuerzas. Lo ayudé a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegué a la habitación que él reservo en el segundo piso prácticamente lo llevaba arrastrando. Lo tiré en la cama sin ninguna contemplación en un estado de total inconsciencia.

— Bueno eres peor que la tortuga, veamos si tienes la llave que necesito.

Lo desnudé revisando cada bolsillo y documento que tenía. Cuando por fin estaba dándome por vencida sonreí encontrándome con la llave de acceso a la mansión, y una invitación a una fiesta exclusiva a las afuera de la ciudad.

— Lo siento guapo pero la fiesta termina acá — añadí.

Lo pateé en su entrepierna solo por el hecho de manosearme y besarme sin que yo lo consintiera.

Era una lástima que no estuviera para verle la cara retorciéndose de dolor cuando despierte desnudo y solo.

Levanté mis cejas… él dijo que me tomaría en la escalera… me reí por su estupides. Agarré toda su ropa y me la llevé dejándolo en esa habitación como dios lo trajo al mundo. Aunque claro podía habérselo evitado.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

.

.

Al llegar en la madrugada tomé una larga ducha, me sentía sucia y asquerosa de tan sólo recordar sus manos por mi cuerpo, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

El domingo me dedique a descansar. Durante el día hable con Mina, con Seiya y hasta con Galaxia.

Lo que me llamó la atención fue que al mediodía recibí una llamada de Hotaru. Pero estaba dormida en ese momento y no escuché mi celular, así que no atendí.

Por la tarde disfruté de Helios. Lo llevé a la plaza y jugamos a la pelota… yo era un desastre pero él me hacía reír y eso a mi alma le gustaba aunque anhelaba a alguien más aquí. Cansado y dormido lo dejé con su padre cuando bajó el sol.

El lunes a las siete estaba en el trabajo sentada frente a la máquina. No podía sacarme una idea de la cabeza… ¿Sería que ese hombre era Darien? Pero… ¿él que haría en un lugar así? La mujer que besaba a ese hombre tenía elegancia y su vestido rojo cereza era un Chanel, muy llamativo y caro, o sea que no era una mujer que trabajara allí…. Aun me preguntaba de donde me resultaba familiar esa cara.

— ¿Sería él o lo imaginé?

— Señorita Serena, no imagine que llegaría antes, ya le traigo su café. —parpadeo al mirar a Hotaru entrar en pánico al verme.

Dejó un bolso debajo de su escritorio y salió corriendo, supongo que por el café, miré la hora. ¡Eran apenas las siete y media! Aun para ella era temprano.

— ¿Desde cuando madrugas pequeña? —levanté la vista. Allí el hombre de mi salvación… y también perdición.

Darien me sonreía y como toda una auténtica colegiala le sonreí también.

— Ahora sé que será un buen día. — Dijo sonriente.

Me quedé sin habla. Hace años que no me pasaba eso y menos sentir que mis mejillas ardían… maldito sonrojo… No maldito Darien por descolocarme, espera ¿desde cuando mis defensas se quebraron?… ¡oh maldición! Desde que me dijo su verdad cada vez derrumbaba más mis muros.

— Buen día Darien.

Pude decir cuando se marchaba a su oficina, se paró y me miró antes de entrar.

— Buen día para ti también.

Entró y cerró la puerta.

— Huelo flores, corazones y tilín tilín campana de bodas.

Me di vuelta al escuchar la voz de Mina, cerré los ojos y me reí por su imitación de las campanas con su mano.

— Deja de decir tonterías. —las abrí y miré mi agenda.

— Ya lo sabré yo. —Bajó su cabeza— Tantas veces perdí contra Rei, ella siempre acertaba con su primo.

Me reí recordando a la prima de Darien ¿que habrá sido de su vida?

Luego de que Darien se fue, no tuve más contacto con ella ya que su madre se había separado de Diamante años antes y ellas vivían en Europa. Su padre renunció a la custodia de Rei y cuando tuvo a sus sobrinos menos le importó su hija.

Recuerdo que hace unos años me la crucé en Berlín, en uno de mis viajes. Por aquel tiempo era feliz con su novio Nicolás Kumada, un modelo de pasarelas europeas, aunque según las revistas de corazones terminaron su relación hacía dos años.

.

.

Me fui a una pequeña reunión cerca de las once y me llevé a Hotaru.

Al regresar veo a Momoko buscándome por unos diseños. Sin poder evitarlo le digo que Hotaru la ayudaría en algunas cosas, ambas se veían felices y se fueron juntas en busca de los gráficos que les pedí.

Al llegar a mi escritorio veo a Mina.

Me dice que todo está muy tenso. ¿Pero desde cuando esta oficina es así? Somos un ejemplo en la sociedad.

Mi teléfono vibra y veo el mensaje de Artemis.

 _Su nombre completo es Darien Alexander Shields ¿cierto?_

 _—_ _Si. —_ Tecleo rápidamente.

 _Lo siento mulita pero tengo malas noticias, llámame a la noche._

¿Malas noticias? ¿Diablos que pasó? Estoy marcando el teléfono de mi amigo releo el mensaje de Artemis. "Alexander". La mujer de la noche del recital le dijo "Alex"… entonces ellos sí se conocían.

Me levanté como un torbellino.

— Serena espera.

Gritó Mina pero no me importó y abrí abruptamente la puerta del despacho de Darien.

— ¡Tú eres Alexander! —Grité— ¡Darien Alexander!

Vi como los ojos de Darien se abrían. Miró nervioso a todos lados y luego su vista fue al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Diablos me olvidé que estaba en una reunión.

Giré y vi a su tío sentado. Entrecerrando los ojos sentí la lanza que me tiraba solo con mirarme, era hielo su mirada amenazante, era peor que enfrentarme con el mismísimo diablo.

No pensemos que interrumpí su reunión.

— Serena.

Ahí me percate que también estaba Galaxia, pero entre ellos tres el ambiente era denso. Nadie parecía relajado, eso me llamó la atención, porque Galaxia nunca era así, era una mezcla entre Mina y yo… bueno la contraparte exacta de su pareja.

— ¡Que insolente! —Diamante comenzó parándose — Por esta falta de respeto será sancionada.

¿Qué? ¿Sancionada?

— Escúcheme un instante…

— No me tutees, soy tu jefe.

— Diamante —suplicó Galaxia intercediendo por mi o quizás por temor a esa voz amenazante del tío de Darien o solo porque sabía que yo no podría callarme.

— Usted no es mi jefe, asumo que no estuvo bien interrumpir pero…

— Pero nada… Una semana sin venir y un mes sin sueldo.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Está loco?

— Serena por favor. —esta vez fue Darien, a él si lo acribillé con la mirada.

A mí nadie me callaba.

— Usted no es nadie, si alguno es mi jefe esa es Galaxia y en poca medida Darien.

— O sea que llama a sus jefes por su nombre de pila. —contraatacó molesto.

— Cuando son personas justas y nobles, Sí… pero usted es un viejo que no tiene otra cosa más que molestar, porque no se jubila y se va a las Bahamas.

Creo que todos los que estábamos ahí no creíamos lo que dije. No sé si me pasé pero nunca me gusto este hombre.

— Me hace acordar a esa jovencita que también era insolente. —Se gira mirando a Darien—. ¿Cómo se llamaba la hija de ese mediocre periodista?

Yo lo mato.

Está insultando a mi papá. Sentí una mano en mi muñeca, miré hacia atrás y allí estaba Mina. Volví mi mirada a Diamante.

— Sabe algo…

— Tío, yo me ocupo. —Darien me interrumpió acercándose a mí, poniéndose justo entre su tío y yo—. Denme un minuto enseguida vuelvo.

— No estoy para perder tiempo, si no controlas a tus empleados lo haré yo. —alzó la voz Diamante.

Acto seguido empujó a Darien.

Lo miré pasmada, incrédula de que no hiciera nada. ¿Dónde estaba aquel chico que se peleaba por la verdad y la justicia?

Su tío me miró y solo con eso me desafió. ¡Oh! no sabe con quién se metió este hombre.

— Decrépito.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —levanta su mano para pegarme. Darien agarra su muñeca frenándolo. ¡Vamos que al fin empieza a reaccionar!—. Sino es ella serás tú.

— Hazlo.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido del choque en la mejilla de Darien.

Él solo lo aceptó… ¿Por qué?

Diamante limpia su mano con un pañuelo blanco que sacó de su bolsillo.

— Débil como tu inútil madre, débil como tu idiota padre. ¿Así cuidarás de tu hermana? Déjala en mis manos, yo sé cómo aprovechar sus dotes.

Darien lo miró. En su mirada había dureza y a la vez que tristeza, pero sobre todo estaba ese vacío que vi desde que sus padres murieron.

— Usted es un bastardo, los padres de Darien fueron las mejores personas que el mundo haya conocido.

Otra vez la atención estaba en mí, volví a sentir el brazo de Mina pero esta vez tratándome de sacar de la línea de fuego.

Entonces me di cuenta de que yo era quien interrumpía en el umbral del despacho, nadie salía, nadie entraba.

— Más vale que la mocosa no este cuando yo vuelva a la noche, sino ya lo sabes, seguirá tus comienzos. —empezó a caminar cuando vio que yo no me movía—. Muévete insolente.

— Discúlpese.

— Antes muerto.

— Entonces dígame que flores le gusta y se las enviaré a su tumba.

La mirada de él decía mucho más que cualquiera que haya visto hasta entonces, no creía que alguien pudiera enfrentarlo, que alguien no le tuviera miedo.

Darien había apartado su rostro y Galaxia sonreía. Sabía como era yo, tantas veces me había visto pelear con alguna que otra persona que trató de pasar por encima o simplemente de humillar a alguien en la empresa.

— Lo vas a lamentar.

Supongo que Diamante quería pegarme pero sentí como Darien me jalaba esta vez alejándome de la puerta.

Su tío pasó y con él la tensión se fue.

Galaxia respiró y dijo.

— Jamás me cansaré de escucharte.

— ¿Qué puede hacerme? —Encogí mis hombros— Ya no me pueden sacar a más nadie o hacer algo que ya no me hayan hecho antes.

No me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta y que menos aún estaba en los brazos de Darien. Sentí frío cuando se alejó y tensión al escucharme. Lo vi dejarse caer en su silla. Parecía destruido.

Galaxia se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sé que también se llevó a Mina o la arrastró lejos de la oficina.

Yo sin embargo me quedé inmóvil, dejé escapar el aire por mis pulmones y poco a poco me acerqué a Darien.

Me detuve frente a él… Delante de él.

Estaba… Digo fue como si la tercera guerra mundial hubiese pasado por encima de él con réplicas incorporadas. Parecía que inclusive le habían sacado su propia voluntad.

Su cabeza estaba enterrada entre sus manos y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

— Darien.

Me miró y cuando nuestras miradas chocaron se aferró a mi cintura, atrayéndome, apoyó su cabeza en mi vientre. Despacio y con temor llevé mis manos a su cabello, acariciándolo, despeinándolo y volviendo a peinar.

— No quiero que ella pasé por lo mismo que yo pasé.

Levanté su rostro acunándolo entre mis manos y le sonreí.

No le pediría explicaciones… No ahora.

— No lo hará, me tienes a mí ahora. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió y le di un beso en la frente. Volvió a verme pero sus ojos esta vez ya no estaban tristes sino que vi un brillo pícaro allí.

— Ahora otro aquí. —señaló su boca.

— No te abuses.

— Es para sanarme. —puse los ojos en blanco y recordé el golpe de su tío. Coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla y él viéndome agregó—. Aún me duele un poquito.

— ¿Por qué Darien? ¿Por qué lo recibiste?

— Yo antes que tú.

Lo envolví en mis brazos un rato, y cuando no resistí tenerlo más así me levanté.

Era duro tenerlo tan cerca, pero a la vez lejos.

Dios, ¿por qué mi corazón nunca quiso dejarlo de amar? ¿Será cierto que el primer amor nunca se olvida?

— Pórtate bien Alex. —sonreí abriendo la puerta.

— Te tardaste mucho en recordarlo.

Encogí mis hombros saliendo. Ya sonreía y estaba segura que en unos cuantos minutos sería él mismo otra vez.

.

.

.

El día transcurrió sin más inconvenientes, bueno…el que se haya ido aquel hombre fue lo que hizo deshacernos de las malas vibras, inclusive de la tensión. Elyson volvió a ser un lugar en donde se podía trabajar con normalidad.

Me quedé viendo la escena tierna entre Darien y su hermana. Ello se despedía y le dejó el bolso en la oficina de él, el mismo que ocultó esta mañana, era muy grande parecía más una valija que otra cosa... Eso me intrigó.

A pesar de las protesta se fueron juntos, recibí unas cuantas llamadas y concerté varios proyectos para la empresa. Delegué algunos que no me interesaban o que podrían ser provechoso para los novatos.

Sonreí pensando que Hotaru estaría a cargo del diseño, también le pedí a Momoko que la ayudara con eso. Si realmente le gustaba diseño podía pedir que la transfirieran a diseño gráfico finalmente.

Fui al baño y aunque mi loca amiga me intersectó hablándome a mil por hora, tratando de sacarme información de cuando me quedé a solas con el adonis, como lo llamaba ella a Darien, pude escapar del interrogatorio ilesa.

Volví a mi escritorio pero me paré en seco, en él había una caja dorada, no muy grande. La abrí con temor, no era la primera vez que recibía estos tipos de regalo, el problema era que tuve que contratar a más seguridad porque a pesar de mantener mi otra vida bien separada de ésta, lamentablemente algunos clientes de la empresa mezclaban las cosas y creían que mi cara de niña bonita les daba derecho a un pase por mi cama.

Hoy en día soy más cuidadosa como hablo y con quien. Pero sobretodo recordando quien soy en ese momento, nunca mezclo a las dos, la de la noche con la del día.

Saqué la tapa y sonreí feliz al ver chocolates en ellas.

— Que rico ¿me vas a convidar o te lo vas a comer todo solita?—preguntó Mina llegando a mi lado saltando como una niña chiquita.

Agarré uno y se lo di.

Al tiempo que levanté el rostro, allí parado en su puerta me observaba con aquellos ojos que me envolvían, él, mi único y verdadero viejo amor.

Cerré la caja y la dejé sobre el escritorio.

— No te los comas todos. — advertí a mi amiga.

No di más de dos paso cuando Mina abrió la cajita dorada, y se los empezó a devorar… como si no supiera que pretendía hacer eso.

— Hola.

Sonreí

— Hola. — Respondió.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio sin saber qué decirnos.

Nos miramos… nos volvimos a mirar. Era verlo y ver al mismo adolescente por el que suspiraba y por el cual me escapé varias noches cuando mi padre me castigaba con no verlo… Solo, para pasar una noche más entre sus brazos.

— ¿Te gustaron los chocolates?—me giré para ver lo que hacía Mina, y luego me volví verlo.

—Espero probarlos.

El silencio continuo.

Diablos, ¿qué me pasaba?… No podía ser, sus ojos me miraban anhelando algo, ¿acaso se debe a que me quede esta mañana consolándolo? Eso le dio esperanza… Entonces ¿por qué la tenía yo?

— Ven. — Me tendió la mano, empecé a dudar—. Solo quiero que hablemos.

— Tú no quieres hablar.

— No. — Simplemente dijo.

Lo conocía como él me conocía a mí, no podía derribarme, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de saber el nombre del canalla que mató a mi padre. Las pruebas estaban a un solo paso. No podía unir a la ecuación a Darien, no podía incluirlo... ¿Si algo salía mal?

Volvió a levantar su mano, pidiéndome, suplicando que entrara al despacho con él. No reaccionaba pero tampoco me apartaba. Dudaba, por mi corazón lo sabía, lo puso a funcionar mucho antes de que mi cabeza comenzara a razonar. Esa batalla solo me traería dolor. Lo sabía, también lo destruiría a él cuando levante el velo que escondía mi otra cara.

Entonces me sonrió, agarró mi mano y me jaló a sus brazos... No pude resistirme.

Entramos despacio, cerró la puerta y escuché un clic, al tiempo que cerraba mis ojos, dejándome abrazar desde la espalda.

Unos segundos después me susurro al oído — Te extraño, llevo extrañándote diez años—se aferró más fuerte a mi cuerpo—. Sé que te lastimé, sé que sufriste pero…

Me giró y me miró a la cara… lo entendí.

Había entendido, que nunca estuvo en sus manos lo que pasó pero eso no quitaba lo que sentí al darme cuenta de que me abandonó. Luego mi padre… todos me dejaban sola. Sin un adiós, sin un hasta luego.

"C'est la vie", me había dicho Luna.

¿El destino acaso se había empecinado conmigo? Bajé la cabeza pero con una de sus manos me tomó de la barbilla y me la levantó haciéndome mirarlo directamente a sus ojos. Vi su boca y como la abría para decir algo… algo que podría hacer que tirara todo por la borda, todo lo que hice en estos últimos cinco años.

— No lo digas. —interrumpí antes de que se formara la primera palabra.

— Pequeña… no importa el tiempo, no importa lo que pase yo…

Me lancé a su boca, aunque por la sorpresa al principio no reaccionó. Era la primera vez que yo lo besaba desde su regreso, siempre me robó besos.

Cuando empezó a relajarse y moverse, el beso empezó a sentirse a gloria. Moviéndome despacio por la habitación terminó estampándome a una pared cercana, sus manos bajaban por mi cintura, las mías no se quedaban atrás. Le quité el saco y luego introduje mis manos en su sedosa cabellera negra como la noche.

El beso se intensificaba cada vez más, cuando busqué aire solo un segundo, su boca fue a mi cuello, justo debajo de mi oreja. Extendió el beso bajando por la línea de mi piel. Lo agarré por su cabello pegándolo más a mí… Diablos ¿por qué aún me vuelves loca Shields?

Su boca volvió sobre la mía. Era desesperado pero sin dejar de sentir ese viejo sentimiento. Era sentir que volvía a tener diecisiete años, que el chico que amaba estaba aquí. Bajó una de sus manos hasta mi pierna y la subió colocándosela en la cintura, como si bailáramos un tango y luego simplemente se movió sobre mí, empujándome y haciendo que choque contra de la pared. Gemí. Grité.

Cuando sus manos llegaron a mi blusa desabrochándola me di cuenta que jadeaba por mas contacto, inclusive estuve a punto de estallar tan fuerte olvidándome del lugar en donde estábamos.

Me agarró por el trasero subiéndome a su cintura y volteó conmigo para terminar dejándome sobre su escritorio. Su beso me devoraba, me asfixia y yo quería más, quería justo eso. Moví mis caderas para tener más contacto con él, sentía como se estaba excitando, como terriblemente ya estaba excitado… Lo quería dentro de mí… ahora, en ese instante.

Mis manos volaron a su pantalón y al tiempo desabroché su cinturón, estaba metiendo mi mano dentro de su bóxer cuando un golpe que provino de la puerta me detuvo.

— Sr Shields.

— Ahora no, Molly. —gritó Darien entre jadeo y jadeo, sin dejar de besarme o entregarse a mí.

— Pero es importante señor.

Eso fue mi balde de agua fría… ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? Estaba en la oficina… Con Darien y a punto de tener sexo.

Dios, no podía. No podía dejarlo que invadiera mi vida así…

Lo empuje y él me miro. Su mirada azul ahora era oscura, llena de deseo pero había miedo, lo sabía, sabía que diría a continuación.

— No podemos.

— ¿Qué?—me miró y sé que lo entendía, solo se alejó un paso de mí. El golpe volvió a escucharse—. Ya voy Molly.

— Darien, esto—nos señalé—. Jamás, pero escúcheme bien, jamás volverá a pasar.

Me miró confundido. Y yo también estaba confundida con lo que había iniciado pero aun así ansiaba continuar con él.

Como no ansiarlo si llevaba años imaginándomelo. Pero no. No puedo. No debo.

— No puedes decirlo en serio.

— Quedamos en que solo seriamos amigos. ¿Lo recuerdas?—no asiente.

— Yo te dije que no me daría por vencido—el golpe fue más fuerte—. Maldición Molly, si llego a saber que es otra de tus tonterías…

Entonces lo miro desconcertada, él me mira, está luchando consigo mismo. Noto que sus ojos van a mis pechos, entonces me abrocho la blusa. Bajo del escritorio y me arreglo.

— Sr Shields, ¿podemos hablar?

Miro a Darien, sé que está enojado, no sé si con Molly o conmigo o con quien realmente.

— Esto no se termina aquí.

Ahora se arregla él.

— Sí, esto se termina aquí y ahora —sentencio—. Fue un momento de debilidad pero se acabó.

Cierra los ojos. — Pequeña…—los golpes vuelven a escucharse. Veo que se desespera y va a la puerta abriéndola —. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

Miro a Molly desde adentro y veo cómo ve me. Sus ojos destellan odio, rabia pero ¿qué diablos le paso a la dulce chica y por qué de repente soy el enemigo?

El año pasado cuando salía con aquel hombre que la maltrató fui yo quien la defendió cuando vino golpeada al trabajo. Sé que se obsesiona con facilidad pero bueno no es que esté saliendo con Darien… ¿o sí?

— Siento interrumpirlo…

— ¿Llamó Hotaru?—ella niega— ¿Entonces? Si es una más de tus tonterías…

— Es que lo llamó el Sr Diamante y exigió que lo llame, me dijo que no le importaba con quien estuviera reunido.

Vi asentir a Darien, y a Molly retorcerse las manos. Claramente estaba nerviosa y con miedo.

— De acuerdo. Vete.

— Es que… Bueno… Dijo que lo esperaba en la línea.

Ella señalo el teléfono de su escritorio.

Resignado me miró y solo viéndome sabía que me iría. También sabía que de ahora en adelante lo evitaría.

.

.

.

Toda la tarde lo evité, fue tal que lo veía venir agarraba a Mina del brazo sin importar con quien estuviera y me la llevaba al comedor. Aproveché una reunión y la extendí, la gente con quien me reuní se molestó un poco pero no me importó.

¿Cómo le iba a ser entender que solo fue un momento de debilidad? Verlo en esa condición esta mañana, verlo proteger a su hermana y cuando me regaló los chocolates… me confundí. Por un momento vi al chico de hace diez años…

¡Diablos! Me agarré la cabeza.

— Srta. Serena… ¿se encuentra bien?—levanté la vista de mi escritorio para ver a Ami que se había acercado. Asentí—. La Srta. Mina dijo que se iba con el joven Kun que no la esperara.

Miré al escritorio de mi amiga y ya no estaba. Luego al reloj. Eran las seis y media. Resoplé. Era mejor que también me fuera.

— Gracias y ve a casa Ami.

Ella asintió y con su propia timidez se alejó.

Ella agarró sus cosas y antes de irse me miró, como siempre lo hacía. Le sonreí en forma de respuesta y con más tranquilidad se alejó.

Era hora de que yo también me fuera, quería descansar. El fin de semana fue bastante movido aunque me sirvió para acercarme más a mis propósitos. Le pedí a Artemis que me hiciera una copia de aquella tarjeta de acceso, sé que no aprobaba lo que hacía pero en honor a su esposa Himeko se mantenía fiel a mí porque ella sí lo aprobaría.

Un ruido me llamó la atención al tiempo que guardé el celular en la cartera. Levanté la vista y vi a Hotaru en recepción. Era raro, jamás la volvía a ver hasta el otro día. Según los rumores, Darien la iba a buscar a sus clases después del trabajo y se iban a casa juntos. También siempre está pendiente de ella, si me pongo a pensar con el tío que tiene mejor ser precavido. Supongo que por eso el primer día Diamante estaba molesto por hacerse cargo ella.

Darien salió de su despacho y al pasar por mi lado se detuvo, iba a decir algo y señalé a su hermana. Él se volteó a verla y suspiró alejándose de mí.

Un sonido proveniente de la cartera hizo que bajara la vista. Rebusqué entre mis cosas hasta que hallé al culpable, mi teléfono y en él un mensaje. Lo estaba leyendo cuando empecé a escuchar la conversación entre los hermanos, al no haber nadie más que nosotros tres podía escucharlos claramente.

— ¿Lo olvidaste?

— No enana, solo que los lugares que llamé no tenían más espacio. —ella resopló.

— ¿Y qué haré ahora?—Darien bajó su rostro y se rascó la nuca—. Sabes que no puedo volver, ¿sabes lo que me hará? Siempre me dices que me cuide de él y que no esté sola, pero nunca me dices el por qué.

— Hot...

— Hermano siempre esperé que me dijeras algo más, confió en ti, pero ¿dónde dormiré?…—miro las manos del su hermano— ¿y mi bolso?

Eso lo despertó y antes de responder volvió a su despacho, sacó el bolso que había visto esta mañana. Sin mirarme ni pararse volvió al lado de su hermana.

Guardé las últimas cosas y volví a poner el teléfono en mi bolso. Me puse mi chaqueta acercándome a ellos. Aun discutían, al parecer por donde dormiría Hotaru. ¿Por qué no podía ser en la casa de ellos? Por lo que sabía esa propiedad no se pudo vender, por más que su tío trato. Sonreí recordando que mi padre había intervenido en muchas oportunidades para impedir esa venta, todo gracias a sus contactos.

— Yo lo voy a arreglar.

Dijo Darien y la abrazó, pasé por su lado asentí en modo de saludo y me paré esperando al ascensor.

De reojo vi como él le limpiaba las lágrimas a Hotaru. Suspiré.

— Puede quedarse conmigo.

No me di cuenta que en lugar de pensarlo lo dije en voz alta.

Hasta yo me asombré. La Serena de hace diez años, justiciera me sonrió diciéndome "volví"… creo que me volví loca o ¿Cómo explicaría esta dualidad?

Miré al techo y luego me di vuelta hacia ellos.

Ambos me miraban como si hubiese salido de algún laboratorio genético o algo así.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó Darien impactado.

Asentí.

¿Por qué esto hacia que él estuviese más cerca de mí? Diablos no lo pensé bien... Escuché el timbre del ascensor.

— Me voy, sino vienes conmigo lo oferta se retira.

Ambos parpadearon, se miraron y sonrieron.

Me di vuelta y subí. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas ambos hermanos estaban uno a cada lado mío.

— Serena gracias, no sabes…

Levanté la mano para interrumpirlo. — No hagas que me arrepienta.

Asintió y bajamos en silencio. Al salir saludé a los de seguridad y me paré a buscar un taxi

— ¿No traes tu auto?

— No siempre vengo con él. —Hotaru se rio.

— Tú querías subirte al Audi.

Los miré y Hotaru se rio a costillas de su hermano, aunque yo también sonreí el gesto serio de Darien terminó haciéndome estallar de risa.

— Yo si traje el mío, entraremos todos.

Agarró mi mano y me jaló hasta el estacionamiento de la empresa. Hotaru venía detrás mio aunque parecía más que corría por la prisa de su hermano. Cuando llegamos me quedé en stock por el auto.

— ¿Este es tu auto?

Darien asintió. No pude disimular mi risa, dios no podía un hombre tener por auto un VW beetle, no un hombre como Darien.

— Aunque no lo creas es rápido.

Me reí más fuerte, que tuve que poner mis manos sobre mi barriga porque no podía parar de reír. Hotaru también se reía aunque más disimuladamente pero bueno… Se reía en fin, aunque supongo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

— Es una antigüedad.

— Es un modelo del año pasado, nada más.

No podía parar de reír. Darien me agarró y me sentó entre carcajadas y carcajadas en el asiento del copiloto. Hotaru lo hizo en los asientos de atrás. Cuando se subió supongo que herí mucho su ego puesto que no me miraba, resoplaba fuerte… está bien aún seguía riendo

— Vas a parar.

Levanté las manos y asentí, tomé aire 1...2….y no llegué al tres y volvía a reír.

— Un beetle… —se me escapó otra carcajada— pensé que ya no los fabricaban…

— Tienes que decirme tu dirección. — para nada se escuchaba contento.

— Está bien…— tome aire—. Pero espero que no te detengan —me miro—. Pensaran que me secuestraste o algo peor.

— Eres muy graciosa… dímela —exigió.

— Está bien, está bien… vivo en el barrio Beach Center—me miró asombrado— ¿qué? Me gusta el mar.

— Sí lo sé… bueno pero pensé que… deja.

Arrancó y salimos de la empresa.

Ya sé lo que pensó, es una zona bastante cara aunque no muy atractiva. Las playas privadas son lo mejor. Pero como no hay zona comercial cercana no viene mucha gente a vivir a la zona, solo pasan el día y se van.

Hicimos un viaje tranquilo. Hotaru me explicó que en donde vivían junto con Darien hay un problema, y como lo van arreglar esta semana no pueden habitarla… Asentí como si le creyera. Porque sabía a la perfección cuando alguien mentía… Claramente, ella me estaba mintiendo.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Darien se recuperó por su ego herido. Vamos, no puede ser para tanto, yo con un Audi R8 y él con un VW Beetle. De solo pensarlo estaba riendo otra vez.

— No quiero ni enterarme que los estás comparando nuevamente.

Negué, aunque cuando resopló supe que él no me creía.

Los chicos y los autos. Dios en qué mundo vivimos que las mujeres no pueden tener mejor vehículo que ellos.

— Aquí a la derecha, el último edificio. —Darien asintió a mi indicación.

Al llegar le hice señas al guardia de seguridad que me miró raro, bueno miró raro al auto de Darien. El dueño solo resopló por décima cuarta vez.

Le indiqué que estacionara al lado de mi bebé, mi Audi R8.

Bajamos y se lo quedó mirando, suspiró ilusionado unos segundos y luego bajó el bolso de Hotaru.

— ¿Es un espacio para algún vecino? —negué

— Es el espacio para invitados, cada vecino tiene dos o más.

Me miró asombrado, no le di importancia y los guie al ascensor, mentalmente mientras subíamos pensé en cómo había quedado mi casa. Hoy era lunes venia una señora a limpiar y mi armario de ropa exclusiva la dejo bajo llave. Todo estaba controlado.

— ¿En qué piso vives?—preguntó Hotaru.

— En el décimo, la vista es increíble.

Ella asintió y por un momento la vi ilusionada y esperanzada.

Al abrir mi puerta dejándolos pasar, hice una mirada rápida. Estaba todo impecable, suspiré por dentro. No había rastro de lo del fin de semana… pasé al lado del contestador y vi la luz parpadeante… Tenía un mensaje.

— Guau es hermoso. —mencionó Hotaru al tiempo que se desplomaba en el sillón.

— Pensé que tendrías fotos de tu hijo.

Eso me descolocó. Me giré hacia Darien que había dejado el bolso de su hermana en la entrada. Miraba las paredes y solo había unas pocas fotos de mis amigas o de mi familia. Me encogí de hombros y fui a la cocina.

— No sabía que tenías un hijo —Hotaru miró a su hermano al decirlo—. Tampoco tiene ninguna en el escritorio.

— En realidad no tengo ninguna, pero de nadie.

— Siempre decías que viviría debajo del lente de una cámara.

Comentó Darien.

Si pienso, siempre dije que cuando tuviera un hijo le viviría sacando interminables fotos. No quería perder detalle de ningún momento, esos eran recuerdos.

— ¿No vas a ver quien llamó? —agregó y señaló el contestador.

— Después.

— No quieres que nos enteremos.

Entrecerré los ojos por su acusación. Me acerqué. Solo mis amigos llamaban a este número. Así que lo accioné para despejar su curiosidad.

 _Mamina…Mamina… te extraño muchos me levas al palque el sábado…Mamina, papá tiene un papel lalo, es amarillo con mutoz papeles dento…_

Se escucha un silencio y luego a alguien enojado. Luego vuelve la voz.

 _Mulita perdóname, Helios agarró el teléfono, descuida lo del sábado, yo lo llevo. Pero llámame, tenemos que hablar._

Suspiré. Sabía de qué tenía que hablar con Artemis. Levanté la vista y esos ojos zafiro estaban tristes. La voz de Helios debió de ser un balde de agua fria para él.

— Mira donde te sientas enana—Agarró el bolso de Hotaru—. ¿A dónde lo llevo?

— Sígueme.

Lo guie hasta la habitación de invitados, lo hizo en silencio y dejó el bolso arriba de la cama. Me miró también en silencio.

— Es muy linda tu casa.

— Gracias.

— Gracias por ayudarme con mi hermana. —suspiré esto no está bien.

— Te lo dije esta mañana, ahora me tienen a mí… Amigo. —recalqué lo último por lo que pasó antes en su oficina.

Nos estábamos mirando en silencio, ambos nos trasmitíamos tantas cosas, hasta que escuchamos un ruido seguido de un grito.

— Hotaru.

Gritó Darien y corrimos al salón. Al llegar vimos que ella estaba sonriendo y jugando con Diana.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó su hermano.

— Sí… Sí, no sabía que tenías un gatito, solo me sorprendió.

Ella se reía. Me acerqué a mi gata y la agarré, dejándola en el piso.

— Ella es Diana, aunque es grande aún sigue siendo muy juguetona. Una vez que te sientas ahí ella va directo a tus piernas. Ni te imaginas la primera vez que Mina se sentó casi la pierdo como amiga por el susto.

Las dos nos estábamos riendo, al girar vi a Darien haciéndole mimo.

— Es muy linda… ¿por qué gris? Siempre pensé que para los animales querías uno negro.

— Me la regaló mi papá hace diez años, me dijo que la vida no es negra, ni blanca, solo tiene matices grises. Porque es la mezcla justa de lo bueno y lo malo.

Darien la agarró con las dos manos y la subió para verla.

— Hola gatita… ¿cómo te llamas?

— Diana— Contestó Hotaru.

Darien la miró, y luego a mí, luego a la gata y otra vez a mí

— ¿Le pusiste Diana?—me encogí de hombros—. Como a nuestra hija.

Eso me molestó y a la vez me alertó.

— Nunca tuvimos una hija.

— Sí claro, lo sé, pero me dijiste que si tenías una hija le ibas a poner Diana.

Agarré a la gata molesta y la puse en su almohada.

— ¿Y ?—me miró serio, y supo que no debía preguntar más.

.

.

Pensé que se iría una vez que Hotaru estuviera instalada. Pero no. No solo no se fue, sino que en complicidad con ella se encargaron de comprar para la cena… bueno en realidad pidieron pizza.

Nos sentamos los tres, vamos que ya parecemos una verdadera familia comiendo. Lo peor que pidieron la que a mí me gustaba, doble queso y claro otra para él, con tomate más ajo. Sabe que odiaba el aliento a ajo cuando la comía pero ahora parece que la disfrutaba. Mire a la pequeña pizza de peperoni, según ellos la especial de Hotaru… Pero vamos somos tres era necesario tres pizzas.

Aunque prefería comer en silencio, la hermana de Darien se encargó de hablar y hablar, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de eso, me gustaba el silencio. Diablos Darien me estaba sonriendo hasta parecía más relajado.

— ¿Y tú piensas lo mismo?

Giré hacia Hotaru. Luego a Darien estaban esperando una respuesta. ¿Acaso me preguntaron algo? De repente ambos estallaron riéndose fuerte.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen?

— De ti—dijo Darien y me cruce de brazos—. Estabas en otro mundo, la enana te preguntó si podía trabajar el viernes a la mañana en edición de imagen.

Elevé mi ceja intrigada, está bien era el área que realmente le gustaba ¿pero a qué iba eso? Claro lo último que recuerdo es que hablábamos del trabajo.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Si quiere. —Hotaru saltó de alegría.

— ¿Qué harás con las clases del viernes?

— Tranquilo hermano, van a empezar en un mes.

Él resopló, pero era mejor así, no quiero que se quede en mi casa sola.

Me levanté y empecé a recoger las cosas de la mesa, al llegar a la cocina me arrebataron los platos.

— ¿Qué haces?—miré a Darien.

— Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es lavarte los platos.

— Pero es mi casa.

Me empujó y se puso a lavarlos él. Hotaru trajo lo último. Diablos se movía como si fuera su casa en realidad, como si la conociera mejor que yo.

.

.

—Listo, quedó todo limpio.

Estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados en mi sillón, y él venia secándose las manos como si fuera uno más.

Giramos hacia la voz que venia del pasillo. Su hermana y yo.

— ¿Ya te vas hermano?—al fin me libraría de él.

— Sí, es tarde…

— Pero… Serena ¿no se puede quedar?

Mis ojos se abrieron y la miré, luego a él. No decía nada. No me ayudaba, ¿acaso qué pretendía?

— No.

— Pero tendrá que ir con ese hombre horrible y si le trae…—pero calló al ver la mirada asustada de su hermano.

— Pensé que estaban arreglando tu casa.

— Sí… bueno—Hotaru se rascó la nuca igual que lo hace Darien—. También.

Me levanté.

— No tengo más lugar. — ¿por qué? Díganme por qué me justificaba que no podía. Era mi casa y en ella entraba quien yo quería.

— Tranquila hermana me iré a un hotel.

— Pero… es tarde no conseguirás ninguno. No pudiste conseguir uno para mí.

— Iré a cualquiera, no te preocupes— mire por la puerta cristalizada que daba a mi balcón y suspiré—. Un lugar siempre hay.

— Pero será peligroso, esos que salen en las películas.

Su hermana realmente estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su hermano. Pero un hotel es un hotel, es más, podría conseguir uno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Miré hacia abajo y pensé en el auto de Darien. Algo no encuadraba, sabía que el tío le sacó todo pero eso no quería decir que estuvieran en la pobreza, se vestían bien, impecables. Pudieron comprar las acciones que ofrecíamos. Entonces que es a lo que temían que no podían ir a cualquier hotel.

Me giré y Darien se estaba poniendo el saco.

— No le causes problemas a Serena—ella asintió y él le dio un beso en la frente—. Buenas noches.

Asentí a su saludo. Hotaru me miró un instante y luego a su hermano. Lo detuvo en la puerta y lo abrazó. Él le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla.

— Ve a descansar enana, nos vemos en la mañana.

Diablos, ¿por qué demonios seré así?

— Espera. —dije al momento que él abría la puerta.

Ambos hermanos me miraron. Respiré expulsando todo el aire fuera de mí.

— Si te conformas con el sillón, puedes quedarte—iba a decir algo pero lo detuve levantando la mano—. Pero tienes prohibido ir al pasillo de los dormitorios, el baño es por allá—indiqué el lado contrario del pasillo, el cual era el de invitados—. Si haces o sospecho alguna cosa fuera del lugar, no me importa la hora que sea te tiraré por el balcón.

Me di media vuelta y me fui a mi habitación… En que lío me metí.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Y lo dejamos aqui...¿una noche con el adonis? quien da mas. jaja es demasiado terca esta serena no quiere dar el brazo a torcer. pero ya le van derribando sus muros. Darien que dice y no dice, hotaru que me parece que tiene una lengua bastante suelta y meterá en problemas a su hermano o no quizás lo ayudara que piensan?

Piensan que serena es una especie de detective veremos si siguen pensando lo mismo en los próximos capítulos jajaja, lo que su otra vida si le traerá complicaciones

bueno gracias a yeni por betearme y perdón por la demora

Aclaro:

*La frase del titulo corresponde a una canción llamada "manos en el fuego"

*c'est la vie: Así es la vida

*vw beetle: es una auto viejo ajjaja... el famoso llamado escarabajo(en mi pais)y a parece en la pelicula herbie. Aunque el de Darien es un poco mas actual al compararlo con una audi queda muy por lo bajo

.

Responiendo:

 **Verona:** me alegro que te guste.. Y si aun es pronto para desvelar todo pero algo entre lineas se va

 **Chat´tde´Lune:** Hola niña tu sabe me gusta dar algo de caramelo pero enseguida te lo saco jaja..resolvamos lo que podamos

1-¿Luna? ¿yo dije Luna? ...mmm aun falta para saber (tenelo presente je) / 2- efectivamente es un amigo de Serena / 3-Creo que en este veras que no es Artemis pero si lo conoce /4-Helios... aun no sabemos pero dentro de poco lo veremos. Puede que halla salido al padre solamente no? / 5-podre Diamante sera el responsable? en si mas que hacerse cargo de sus sobrino no hizo mas nada. O eso creemos?.. Ya que es fin de semana bebe algo para mayores jejej...mejor voy por una coca-cola. perdón por la demora!

 **Maria paolini** : me alegro que te guste, perdón por la demora. Pero si de a poco iremos viendo que les paso a ambos y porque son así. Todo al principio no se puede ver, pero veras que todo se relaciona.

 **Yssareyes48** : Sera que Darien solo se resignara y la dejara hacer su vida? me parece que fue medio egoista este darien, siempre pensando que ella estaría con él. aun falta para saber que hace Darien o porque lo hace?

.

Bueno espero que le haya gustado. Perdó por la demora y gracias por ser pacientes. Espero sus comentarios, hipótesis y dudas o lo que sea siempre sera bien recibido todo ayuda.


	6. Capitulo 5

.

.

.

.

.

 *********** Capítulo 5 ************

 **"** **Estoy perdiendo la razón, me hablas en cualquier canción. Tu nombre está en cada palabra, te siento tan cerca y tan lejos.**

 **Me aferró solo a un reflejo..."**

.

.

.

En un lío muy muy grande… Lo sabía era mala, mala, mala idea. Una de mis peores ideas si me permito decirlo.

Eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir, daba vuelta y vueltas. ¿Cómo podría? Sí en mi sala tenía a un adonis semidesnudo durmiendo y con lo que pasó ayer en la tarde, quería terminar y de qué forma.

Pero no, no debía caer por ese precipicio.

Cuando me cansé de dar vuelta decidí levantarme, me puse el albornoz que siempre lo tenía cerca, uno de seda azul. Salí por el pasillo pero antes me aseguré que Hotaru estuviera bien. Cuando llegué a la sala allí sobre mi sofá boca abajo estaba el objeto de mi tentación; dios como podía un hombre hacerme plantearme tantas cosas.

— _Serena, solo es una fantasía de la adolescencia—_ me dije a mi misma.

Caminé en silencio y cuando lo escuché moverse sentí que mi corazón se paraba entonces vi como en una secuencia lenta la sabana caía al piso.

—Diablos—estaba solo en bóxer. Por lo menos no estaba desnudo… Una lástima.

Aunque así podía apreciar su espectacular espalda, con brazo bajo la almohada lo hacía tener una terrible postura sexy. ¿Cómo un hombre podía verse aun así? Bueno nunca fue feo, cuando salíamos era el más guapo y miles de chicas querían estar con él. Se cuidaba y la naturaleza lo había dotado de un increíble cuerpo, por lo visto aun la tenia de su lado.

Abrí la heladera despacio no quería hacer ruido, a los segundos sentí unas cosquillas entre mis piernas y vi a Diana moverse entre ellas.

—Silencio Diana, por favor—ella ronroneó y yo tomé el zumo rápido para salir del lugar.

Me quedé unos instantes cerca del mesón viéndolo otra vez.

Estaba tumbado y con los ojos cerrados, eso me tranquilizó. No sabía qué me había hecho llegar aquí… Tragué saliva cuando volvió a moverse y se puso de costado fue cuando noté que tenía algunas marcas, al estar más cerca vi que eran cicatrices. ¿De qué? Giré mi cabeza un poco, algunas eran largas, otras cortas yo diría…

—Oye pequeña ¿Qué miras?

Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz seguido de como abría los ojos y me miraba sonriente. Resoplé

—Nada.

Empecé a caminar hacia el pasillo.

— ¿De verdad vas a dejar todo así como así?—me di la vuelta. No tenía miedo, no de él.

— ¿De qué hablas?—se incorporó y agarró la sabana del piso cubriéndose… Una lastima

—Tú sabes.

—Eres un idiota.

—No fui yo quien rompió tu regla— lo fulminé con la mirada.

Lo sabía y me atrapó pero no por ello le daría la razón.

—No lo hice, quería un zumo.

—Pero eso es leche, no zumo—miré mi vaso, diablos tenía razón. Me distraje y me puse otra cosa. Pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

—Quise decir leche—levantó la ceja—. Lo que sea.

Me volví a girar y empecé a caminar a hacia mi habitación. Aunque escuché su risa.

—Cuando quieras podemos hablar—me detuve y volví sobre mis pasos.

—Tú no quieres hablar.

—Entre otras cosas, si quiero—se levantó con toda su gloria, bueno si no contamos el bóxer que es lo único que lo cubría—. Quiero saber todo de ti, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te pasó?... tu hijo, el padre del mismo… te quiero a ti.

—Las cosas cambiaron mucho—traté de alejarme, debía hacerlo. No sé cómo lo hace pero está rompiendo todas mis defensas. Mi muro se cae...

—Tú cambiaste.

—Tú también.

—No, bueno algo, pero no por gusto. Antes no huías, y nunca de mi…

—Las cosas son distintas…—bajó su cabeza y luego la subió—. No empieces algo que no puedas terminar.

—Aún me odias ¿verdad?—no dije nada, porque aunque lo entendía no podía borrar el dolor del abandono—. Te dije la verdad, jamás quise dejarte.

—Buenas noches Darien.

Le di la espalda, no podía seguir esta conversación y menos así como estaba él. Mis sentimientos empezaron a revolucionarse cuando él llegó a la oficina un par de semanas atrás.

Que me busque y trate de tener mi perdón me mataba, porque eso significaba que aun sentía algo. Sé lo que quiere decir siempre, pero no puedo dejarlo que se meta nuevamente en mi corazón. Lo blindé después de que él se fue y así debe quedar… sellado.

.

.

.

Menos mal que al levantarme Darien ya no se encontraba, según lo que me dijo Hotaru se había ido más temprano para buscar ropa y algún hotel. Mejor así porque otra noche no sé si podría resistir, soy mujer y tenerlo disponible era una tentación muy grande.

—Reconozco esa mirada sin que me lo digas—levanté el rostro de entre mis manos y vi a Mina llegar a su escritorio. Me guiñó el ojo y se sentó.

Resoplé, había venido con Hotaru más temprano de lo habitual y le había dicho al portero de mi edificio que le abriera la puerta solo a ella, no a Darien, más si hay algunas noches yo no volvía.

Tampoco quiero que ella se meta en mis asuntos.

Hotaru se la pasó hablando todo el camino y yo solo quería dormir, ahora me encontraba enfrascada en un problema tenía que leer un informe pero mis ojos se cerraban por el sueño.

Escuché un murmullo y giré la cabeza en dirección a esas voces. Vi a Esmeralda decirle algo a Molly al oído y ella asentía mientras sostenía unas carpetas. Cuando ambas se dieron cuenta que las observabas se miraron y luego me acribillaron antes de darse vuelta. Dios si las miradas mataban yo estaría muerta dos veces... Aunque, ¿qué les pasaba a estas dos?

Esmeralda le tocó el hombro a Molly señalando la entrada de la oficina, ella casi corrió hasta llegar al tiempo que entraba Darien al piso. No se paró, ni le hizo caso a su secretaria continuó caminando e ignorándola mientras ella le hablaba de sus pendientes. Solo se detuvo cerca de mi escritorio a lo que Molly aprovechó.

—Le dejó un mensaje el sr Melton dice que espera que le envié los formularios…

Parpadeó al escucharla y resopló antes de posar su mirada en ella

—Gracias—se giró y apoyo en mi mesa un rosa roja—. Es para ti por lo que hiciste por mí y Hotaru.

Miré la rosa y luego a él. Encorvé mis hombros moviéndome en la silla para darle la espalda con la flor entre mis manos. Lo escuché resoplar nuevamente.

— ¿Quién era el del mensaje Molly?

—El sr Melton.

—Comunícamelo.

De reojo vi como asintió y ambos se metieron en la oficina.

Cuando cerraron la puerta me permití sonreír y llevé la rosa a mi nariz aspirando su aroma

—Aún lo recuerdas—murmuré, cerrando los ojos permitiéndome volver a mi pasado.

— ¿Le traigo un florerito Srta. Serena?

Abrí los ojos rápidamente asustada temiendo que fuera Hotaru. Me alivié a ver quién estaba enfrente.

—No, pero gracias Karmesite.

Ella asintió dejó unas carpetas y se fue.

Vi una vez más la flor y sonriendo la guarde dentro del libro que estaba leyendo.

.

.

.

Estaba mirando una vez más la invitación anual de la empresa, se haría en una semana. No solo iban los empleados sino muchos de los clientes o inversionistas. La moví entres mis manos analizando el detalle de las líneas plateadas y doradas en las esquinas, ambas entrelazadas como si fueran una. En el centro y como fondo de la misma una Luna menguante, me hacía acordar a la diosa Selene, tan poderosa, pero se enamoró de Endimión y dio todo por él.

Suspire recordando las palabras que mi madre me decía de pequeña, quizás era solo mi imaginación pero en las noches más tristes esas palabras venían a mi mente una y otra vez. Cerré los ojos. Pensando en ella, había muerto cuando solo tenía cuatro años, recién comenzaba el jardín de niños, recuerdo que cuando lo supe lloré por horas, solo a Darien le había permitido consolarme, no quería a mi padre, ni a nadie cerca en ese momento porque lo culpaba a él.

Un grito ensordecedor me sacó de mis recuerdos tristes y haciendo caer abruptamente al presente. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Diamante gritándole a Hotaru.

—Mocosa malcriada, te lo he dicho. Hazlo sin preguntar—torcí mi boca por la situación.

Me levante dispuesta a ponerlo en su lugar.

Desde el inicio de esta semana se estaba metiendo en todas las cuentas y haciendo movimientos que no me gustaban.

Casi llegando vi claramente que Hotaru había bajado su cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas, él no se apiadaba y seguía gritándole sin reparo de quien lo escuchara.

—Yo… Lo siento… Pero la señorita…—su tío golpeó el escritorio de mi asistente haciendo saltar a todos en la oficina.

—No me interesa tus estúpidas excusas, haz lo que yo te digo y punto—agarró su mentón levantándolo para que lo mire directamente—. Recuerda a quien perteneces. Con las basuras como tú hago lo que yo quiero cuando quiero y donde quiero.

—Suéltala, y pídele disculpas ahora mismo—agarré su mano y se la aparté de la cara de Hotaru.

Sorprendido me miró con esa mirada que detestaba, esa misma que hace creerse que es mejor que el resto.

Se quedó callado un instante estudiándome.

—Ahora—grité.

—No se meta donde nadie la llama rubita.

—Me meto porque ella es mi empleada y aquí la primera regla es el respeto hacia las personas—iba a seguir pero Hotaru me interrumpió.

—No es su culpa—la miré sin creer lo que decía—. Yo debo hacer lo que él quiere pero tenía un documento antes que…

Estaba enfurecida, no sé si con Hotaru o con el tío de ella. ¿Por qué le tenían tanto miedo? ¿Qué es lo que los amarraba a él? Estaba respirando rápidamente por la furia que me salía cuando esa misma voz me llegó desde lo más profundo de mi mente.

—Ella sabe lo que le conviene… —parpadeé mientras que en mi cabeza resonó " _sabes lo que te conviene_ "—. Soy su dueño y me debe obediencia.

Regresé de golpe, sacudí mi cabeza y me concentré en lo que decía el maldito.

—No me interesa, ni las excusas, ni nada que digas. Primero es una persona, no una cosa y no eres su dueño—vi que Hotaru iba a decir algo pero levanté mi mano para interrumpirla y seguí—. Segundo esto es una oficina y no se grita. Además es mi asistente cualquier cosa que necesites primero debe tener mi autorización y tengo mucho trabajo, así que no puede hacer nada para ti.

—Lo necesito ahora. Quiero esos malditos papeles.

Sentí una mano en mi brazo y me giré viendo a Mina a mi lado, sus ojos siguieron a los míos y al ver a Hotaru en un estado de llanto se apartó de mí para ir a consolarla, poniéndola entre sus brazos.

—No me interesa.

—No vengas con protocolos ni reglas, si necesito o quiero algo de esta mocosa se hace y punto. Tiene que devolver lo que invertí en ella.

Mi sangre hirvió, Hotaru temblaba pero en esas pocas palabras sentí que algo se escapaba de mi control, algo dijo y de las cuales esas palabras eran parte del gran rompecabezas Shields.

—Lo repetiré por última vez, ella es una persona no una cosa.

—Es lo mismo. Un estorbo—escupió su veneno, acercándose a mi espacio personal—. No me querrás de enemigo Ru-bi-ta.

Lo empujé.

—Tú, no me querrás de enemiga a mí.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Ambos nos giramos al escuchar la voz de Darien, vi su maletín y el saco en su mano. Recién entraba al piso y como era de esperarse detrás de él estaba Molly con papeles y carpetas.

—Simple, la mocosa no sabe hacer nada… igual que tú.

Iba a decir algo nuevamente pero me vi interrumpida por otra voz del lado opuesto.

—Discúlpese.

Todos los presentes nos quedamos en silencio ante la aparición de Galaxia. Estaba parada a unos metros por detrás de Diamante.

—Jamás lo hago y menos para quien no se lo ha ganado—sentenció Diamante.

Se dio media vuelta y antes de encerrarse en el despacho de Darien me miró. Me fulminó con la mirada, otra más que me mataría creo que sería la cuarta vez en el día que las recibo de diferentes personas.

Luego simplemente cerró la puerta azotándola.

—Hermano.

Hotaru salió de los brazos de Mina para ir a llorar al pecho de su hermano.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—En lugar de buscar alguna falda nueva preocúpate por defender a tu hermana del malnacido—le grité sin reparo, tenía que desquitarme con alguien—. Mírala…mira, cómo la dejó.

Miró a su hermana un momento y luego la abrazo más fuerte.

—Yo…—bajó su cabeza observando a su hermana mientras le mojaba la camisa con sus lágrimas—. Lo siento Hot no volveré a perderte de vista.

Me di media vuelta entre enojada y furiosa. ¿Dónde diablos estaba aquel Darien que defendía a todos a capa y espada? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué se dejan maltratar tanto? ¿Por qué no lo enfrentan? ¿Por qué? Llevan diez años con ese hombre que cosas le habrá hecho a esa niña…

Llegué a los baños y abrí la puerta de golpe.

— ¿Hay alguien?

Nadie me contestó, lo más probable es que nadie había dentro. Me apoyé en el lavado de manos y me miré por el espejo, respiraba agitadamente y aspiraba por la nariz tan rápido que no lograba calmarme. Abrí el grifo me moje la cara con agua fría unos minutos y aun así no lograba calmarme. Me incorpore para luego apoyar la espalda sobre la pared del fondo cerré los ojos deslizándome por ella hasta el piso sentándome en el frió. Enterré mi cabeza entre las piernas, aun ese tono de voz retumbaba en mi cabeza, esas palabras duras y malvadas. Aun podía escucharlas salir de la boca de ese hombre, eso me llevaba a preguntarme una vez más ¿Por qué, porque no hacía nada?

La vida me llevo a ser una persona fuerte y dura pero solitaria. Me hizo aprender por las malas que si te ven vulnerable te pisotearan, el mundo es salvaje y sin compasión no había tiempo para el amor y menos para la familia. Si no atacas, ellos lo harán. Lo único que me dejaron es mi voluntad, ¿Por qué él no se lo enseñaba a ella entonces?

Una lagrima traicionera paso por mi mejilla en la oscuridad del baño y el silencio hizo que me tele transportara a aquel armario… Ese oscuro, sucio lugar. Aquel donde su voz fue lo último que escuche…

.

.

.

— _Entra allí—mire a mi padre y luego al fondo del armario._

 _Negué, no entendía lo que pasaba. Había salido hace unas horas y él estaba contento pero cuando me vio en la puerta de su despacho hace un instante palideció. Me había olvidado un libro que deje en el sillón de su despacho y fui a buscarlo. Lo vi con cara preocupada pero muy asustado._

 _Ahora me pedía entrar en ese oscuro lugar._

 _—_ _¿Papá, que sucede?—él miraba la puerta y luego a mí._

 _Se acercó a su escritorio y saco un sobre muy abultado. Me lo dio y volvió a señalar el armario._

 _—_ _Entra Serena—golpeo el fondo y se abrió una pequeña compuerta que daba a un espacio más reducido y vacío dentro del gigantesco mueble—. Por favor pequeña hazme caso._

 _Asentí a su cara de súplica mezclada con desesperanza. Despacio me senté y me acurruque en el minúsculo espacio._

 _—_ _Papá—estaba llorando—. Papi._

 _No sabía lo que pasaba pero sabía que era algo malo y un presentimiento empezó a creer en mi interior. Me aferre a los documentos que él me entrego._

 _Puso mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso en la frente._

 _—_ _Te amo Serena, a ti, a tu hermano y a Luna los amo nunca lo olvides—miro un instante hacia atrás y luego a mí—. No importa lo que escuches o digan. No importa nada no salgas de aquí. No lo hagas. Espera a que haya silencio y cuando escuches la calma espera un poco más._

 _Asentí estaba muy asustada, y su mirada me decía pánico. Él agrego. —No entregues el sobre a nadie, nunca. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?—volví a asentir—. Cuida a tu hermano y a Luna. Pero sobretodo protege a la pequeñita._

 _Me dio un beso en la frente nuevamente._

 _—_ _Te amo._

 _Con eso cerro la compuerta y luego escuche que cerro el armario con un clip._

 _Puse mi mano en mi boca ahogando un grito al sentir al instante siguiente la voz, esa voz que nunca olvidaría…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Escuche la puerta abrirse al igual que sentí que la luz empezaba a filtrarse entre la oscuridad

—Te dije que estaría aquí—levante la cabeza.

Claramente vi a Mina y a Galaxia paradas en el umbral de la puerta del baño. Llegaron hasta mí poniendo una mano sobre mi rodilla y me miraron dulcemente.

—Lo hiciste bien—dijo Galaxia.

—Entonces ¿por qué siento que todo lo hice mal?

—Oh dios mio Serena Tsukino está llorando—dijo dramáticamente Mina —. Ya no eres la mujer de hierro… Sere debes dejar salir todo ese dolor que tienes dentro.

Respire cansada de escuchar esas palabras, porque Mina tenía razón había hecho una armadura de mi misma que impedía que algún sentimiento se filtrara lastimándome. La llegada de Darien y su verdad, ese hombre y su maltrato empezaron a quebrar lo que tanto me costó construir.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué esto te pone así, varias veces te vi enfrentarte a abusivos dentro de la empresa.

—Pero este hizo que Nii-san haya encadenado su corazón. Ellos son la causante.

Le aclaró Mina a Galaxia que torcía su boca.

La verdad no me gustaba como empezó a tornarse la conversación y yo como era el centro de estas dos rubias molestas.

—Igual cualquiera pensaría que sería Darien y no su tío.

—Pero el maltrato es por parte de él a ellos.

—No lo entiendo—dijo Galaxia.

Resoplé mirando de una rubia a la otra que estaban a cada lado.

—Porque él se llevó parte del corazón de ella cuando secuestró a Darien.

¿Cómo es que Mina llegó a esa conclusión? Yo hacía poco tiempo supe parte de esa verdad y ahora ella deliberadamente pone en el banquillo de las víctimas a Darien. Pero no podía negar que parte de lo que decía era verdad. Aunque pensándolo bien Darien pudo con unas palabras empezar a quebrar el escudo que tenía, él era mi debilidad y eso no era bueno en mi mundo.

—Darien es el verdadero amor de esta testaruda rubia—mencionó señalándome Mina. Casi se me cae la mandíbula al piso.

—Que romántico…

—Solo él puede traspasar y apoderarse de su corazón. Pero cuando se fue simplemente se lo llevó con él y Sere empezó a esconder su dolor del mundo.

—Ojalá algún día pueda tener un amor tan grande como el de ellos dos.

—Lo tienes Galaxia…lo tienes. Aunque el de nuestra amiga es épico.

Ambas me cansaron.

— ¡Basta ya! Y dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera—me miraron petrificadas cayéndose de traste al suelo. Me paré—. Tú— señalé a Mina—. Él me abandonó y no cerré mi corazón… y tú—ahora señalé a Galaxia—. Si quieres que alguien te ame díselo…

Con fuerzas renovadas por estas dos locas salí del baño, mucho mejor de cómo había entrado a trabajar esta mañana.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

¿Por qué diablos Darien estaba en mi cocina otra vez?

Había salido más tarde de la oficina y supuse que él llevaría a Hotaru y luego se iría… pero no, estaba comiendo en la mesa y habían puesto tres platos.

—Qué bueno que llegas, la comida está en la mesa.

Darien acababa de salir de mi cocina, con la camisa doblaba hasta el codo y un trapo en su hombro. Aún estaba sin reaccionar parada en la entrada de mi casa. Parpadeé.

—Que bien huele todo—dijo su hermana con Diana entre sus brazos.

—Deja a la gata y lávate las manos—ella asintió dejando a mi gata traicionera en el sillón. Luego salió disparada hacia el baño.

Reaccioné, tiré las cosas y con dos movimientos lo empujé a Darien.

—Demonios, te quiero fuera de mi casa—él parpadeo asombrado por mi tono y mi brusquedad.

—Serena.

—Serena nada… no te quiero cerca. No somos una familia ni nada —estaba asombrado y señalé la mesa—eso no lo quiero… entiendes.

Lo solté y me miraba raro, distinto.

—Ya estoy, ¿comemos?

Anunció Hotaru, Darien me miró y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vi determinación.

—Coman ustedes dos… yo debo marcharme.

Ahora me sentía la peor persona del mundo… pero lo que pasó en la oficina hoy me tenía aun nerviosa y no comprendía. Porque en la tarde la paso con su tío como si nunca hubiese insultado a su hermana. Pero vamos que si le llegan a tocar un pelo a Sammy yo lo mato.

—Pensé que te quedarías—Hotaru hacía un puchero.

Darien miró que tenía los brazos cruzados y Hotaru siguió su mirada viéndome.

—Tienes más facetas que antes pequeña—resoplé.

— ¿No se puede quedar? —Abrí ampliamente los ojos— ¿Al menos por esta noche?

La miré perpleja ante su comentario, por un momento pensé que se estaba burlando. De verdad pensaba que yo lo iba a dejar una noche más. Iba a responder cuando Darien me interrumpió.

—Serena no me quiere aquí, es mejor que me vaya.

—Bueno ahora resulta que soy la mala de la película.

— ¿Y no lo eres?...—resoplé—. Acabas de decirme… No, mejor dicho me acabas de echar de tu casa.

Se secó las manos y me miró.

—Porque es mi casa y fui indulgente ayer pero hoy te quiero fuera.

—Serena—la miré seria y Hotaru bajo su cabeza.

Diablos ahora me tenían miedo a mí. Darien agarró su saco y me miró.

—Para tu tranquilidad no pensaba quedarme, tengo cosas que hacer…—no lo miré y lo ignoré—. Solo me quise asegurar que mi hermana estuviera bien después de lo que pasó hoy,

— ¡Ah cierto! El gran salvador.

—No estaba ahí… y no me tortures con eso que no tienes la menor idea—empezó a hablar fuerte.

—Es cierto, no lo sé… Pero lo que sé, es que si no fuera por mí nadie la defendería, ni siquiera tú. Sabes, eso no es ser un hermano.

Tan rápido como lo dije, tan rápido como se movió arrinconándome contra la pared del fondo.

—No tienes la menor idea lo que tuve que hacer para defenderla, no sabes lo que es ser un hermano de verdad. Guarda tus estúpidos comentarios sarcásticos para alguien que le interese escucharlos.

Me soltó y respiré… ¿ _qué_?

Abrazó a Hotaru que algunas lágrimas se le escaparon y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Bonita me llamas cualquier cosa.

Con eso se fue. Hotaru cerró y me miraba raro.

— ¿Comemos?

Tardé unos minutos en procesar esa información… ¿Darien hizo algo? Vi a Hotaru mientras se sentaba y lo entendí…su mirada era de culpa.

—Ahora regreso.

Dije al tiempo que salí corriendo por la puerta de mi departamento. El edificio tenía solo dos ascensores, en uno iba Darien y por lo que marcaba la aguja iba ya en el sexto, el otro aún estaba en la terraza. No lo esperé y comencé a correr por las escaleras… Cuando estaba llegando al último piso mis pies se chocaron y terminé rodando el último tramo, haciendo que las botellas colocadas por algún vecino se estrellaran conmigo e hiciera que toda la cuadra escuchara mi caída.

—Auch...—me levanté despacio porque mi cintura me dolía…Diablos, toda la espalda.

La puerta de acceso se abrió dejándome ver al encargado preocupado y a Darien detrás de él… sonreí lo había alcanzado.

—Srta. ¿Qué le sucedió?

Levanté mi mano para hablar cuando la vista se nubló y empecé a caer pero no aterricé en el piso sino en brazos de alguien…

.

.

.

La luz me molestaba, en eso se fue. Luego apareció otra vez en el otro ojo.

— ¿Va estar bien?

Escuché la voz de Hotaru, parecía preocupada… Sentía que estaba acostada en algo duro.

—No parece que se haya roto nada, igual me gustaría llevarla al hospital.

¿Hospital? No, no pisaría ese lugar, con agujas y todas las malas enfermeras, por supuesto que no.

—Ya estoy bien…Ya estoy bien—prácticamente grite.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en mi casa. Había un hombre con una linterna sobre mi cara y por detrás Hotaru, el portero y Darien.

—Eres dura pequeña.

Sonreí. Había vuelto el bromista.

—Es mejor que le hagan un chequeo general.

—Yo que usted no me desgasto en convencerla. Es terca como una mula para ir a un hospital—resoplé ante el comentario de Darien.

—Eso lo dice alguien que odia que lo pinchen—dije y él se rió.

—Al menos caíste rodando a mis pies.

— ¿Y quién dijo que yo iba por ti? Estaba practicando salto olímpico.

Todos se rieron por mi broma inclusive el médico.

A los minutos él se fue dejándome recomendaciones y algunos analgésicos.

—Bueno ahora que estás mejor, me voy. Hazle caso al médico.

Me levanté despacio y me tomé una de las pastillas que me dejó el doctor. Estaba Darien hablando con Hotaru en la puerta cuando me llegó un mensaje.

 _"_ _Nos vemos esta noche, si vienes tengo un regalo para ti"_

Resople, en este momento era el menos indicado pero respondí que sí.

—Descansa.

Gritó Darien y asentí. Me levanté empezando a caminar a mi cuarto.

—Pondré a calentar la comida y le cierro a mi hermano—me dijo Hotaru.

—Calienta para ti sola, voy a salir.

Con eso escuché un portazo y luego unos pasos fuertes. Me giré y ahí estaba mi perdición.

—Acabas de caerte por las escaleras, te desmayaste, sin hablar de por qué ibas por las escaleras. Ahora piensas salir...

—No es tu problema.

Traté de enderezarme, pero fruncí el ceño ante el dolor desgarrador que cruzó mi espalda. Supongo que tendré que tomar más pastillas.

—Si lo es, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?…—sacudió su cabeza—. El médico dijo reposo y eso significa no salir.

Encogí mis hombros y me fui a mi pieza. Cuando pude o mejor dicho como pude, me bañe y prepare varias cosas que las puse en mi bolso cerrado. Me cambiaría en el garaje donde guardaba el otro auto.

Respiré y tomé aliento antes de salir.

Cuando llegué a la sala Hotaru no estaba pero él que sí estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y un gesto nada tierno era Darien.

Puse los ojos en blancos.

—Pensé que te ibas.

No contestó sino que se paró y me miró amenazante. Luego de unos segundos.

—No.

Empecé a caminar hacia la salida, sin importarme que me escanee. Había llegado a la puerta y no encontraba las llaves, me giré y ahí estaba él.

— ¿Qué hiciste con mis llaves?

—El médico dijo descanso.

—No eres mi padre.

Me miró un instante, se quedó solo un momento frente a mi rostro cuando dijo.

—Gracias a dios que no soy tu padre.

—Darien—grité cuando me alzó como saco de patatas sobre su hombro—. Bájame.

—No, y cierra el pico que Hotaru se fue a dormir.

Empezó a caminar y yo a patalear. Aunque me doliera mil demonios con cada movimiento. Al llegar a mi cuarto lo abrió con el pie de un solo golpe. Para ese entonces mis manos ya me dolían de tanto pegarle en su espalda.

Me arrojó sobre mi cama y aunque por un momento supongo que dudó en quedarse, se giró y cerró mi puerta.

Me levanté tan rápido como pude pero al querer abrir la puerta la encontré cerrada.

—Maldición Darien ¡ábreme la puerta!

—No—escuché como se reía—. Descansa que no me moveré de aquí.

—DARIEN.

Golpeé y golpeé, parecía el lobo feroz de los tres chanchitos, pero me trabó la puerta desde afuera y por más que estuve gritando o golpeándolo por más de veinte minutos no la abrió.

Miré por la mirilla y estaba sentado frente a ella. Me sonreí y cuando levantó su mano en muestra de saludo resoplé porque sabía que lo estaba espiando.

Me senté en mi cama con los brazos cruzados enfadada resoplando… Me tendrían que dar un premio a tantos resoplidos. Luego me tiré en la cama no iba a ganar esta pelea. Agarré el celular y le mandé un mensaje a quien me esperaba.

 _"_ _Lo siento se me complicaron las cosas, nos vemos en otro momento y prometo hacerte la noche inolvidable"_

Su respuesta fue inmediata, me esperaría claro que lo haría, pero para enfatizar me mandó una foto de un cuerpo desnudo con la leyenda "házmelo".

Creo que duró en mi teléfono lo que tardé en poner eliminar… Dios algunos se creían realmente sexy… hablando de sexy miré la puerta pensando si no se habrá ido. Me apoyé en mis brazos cuando escuché un murmullo.

—Hermano, ¿de verdad vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?

—La conozco, ante la primera oportunidad saldrá por la puerta. Debe descansar y de eso me encargaré yo que lo haga.

Resoplé acostándome de nuevo. Ese hombre me mataría, mataría a la Serena actual.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

El sol salió y desperté en mi cama… resoplé, aún no había salido de mi encierro. Me levanté y me fui a bañar, era una suerte que hubiese instalado un cuarto de baño en mi habitación.

Después de cambiarme y disponer que iría al trabajo, respiré antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y al escuchar el clip abriéndola quise saltar de alegría… por fin se había ido. Era libre.

La felicidad me duró todo lo que tardé en llegar hasta la sala. Allí sentado en la mesa estaba Darien con un café y otra taza enfrente. Me miró.

—Siéntate—bueno me ordenó, estaba a punto de decir algo—. No hagas que lo repita.

Esta vez obedecí, no es que me importara pero su mirada era para tener cuidado. Vi mi taza y observé que era capuchino del que me gusta, el de mocha blanco.

— ¿Hotaru?—Pregunté.

El me miró y antes de contestar tomo un sorbo de su café —Se fue a ocuparse de tus pendientes—iba hablar— ¿podemos hacer una tregua?

Resoplé. Ya le había escuchado antes esas palabras.

—Supongo… somos socios.

—En realidad tú eres mi empleada y yo soy el socio de Galaxia.

Ah cierto…

—Serena… pequeña—no lo miré, no podía—. Perdóname por lo de ayer pero tienes que cuidarte, accedí a que no vayas al hospital pero no podía dejarte salir por ahí.

—No eres mi dueño.

Reclamé, no iba a doblegarme.

—Lo sé… no quiero ser tu dueño. Yo…

—No lo digas.

—Yo te quiero… siempre te querré. Te entiendo que aún no puedas perdonarme, sé lo duro que habrá sido todo pero…

— ¿Por qué?

—Te lo expliqué la otra vez… Yo—lo interrumpí con mi mano.

— ¿Por qué no defendiste a Hotaru? ¿Por qué la dejas en manos de ese desgraciado?—Bajó su cabeza y eso me enfermó—Maldición, no bajes la cabeza.

Grité levantándome. Me miró con los ojos abiertos por el grito y su mirada me siguió mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Entonces me detuve mirándolo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te doblegas a con él?… Maldición Darien, tú no eras así, defendías hasta al más tonto nunca te quedabas callado.

Se paró y llegó hasta mí agarrando mis manos. Las besó y volvió a mirarme.

—Hay cosas que son mejores olvidarlas.

—Pero no las olvidas… tú no lo olvidas.

Se apartó un instante, cerré mis ojos con dolor. No me iba a decir la verdad. No por lo menos ahora. Miré al techo un instante.

—Mejor me voy a trabajar…—vi que iba a decir algo y lo señalé—. No te atrevas a cuestionar mis decisiones. —Me di vuelta y agarré el saco—. Cierra al salir.

Lo dejé ahí, en medio de mi sala y salí prácticamente corriendo, no huyendo. No quería ver su mirada derrotada, angustiada y sobretodo llena de culpa. Llegué al estacionamiento y marqué un número.

— ¿Puedo verte?

—Claro mulita, te esperamos.

Subí al auto y me alejé. Necesitaba a mi amigo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegue a la oficina vi a Hotaru hablar muy animada con Momo, sonreí pero al verme pasar al lado de Ami corrió a mi lado.

—Srta. Serena ya le organicé la tarde, Karmesite me ayudó con varios números de los clientes. También llamó la Srta. Neherenia dice que acepta su propuesta pero vendrá en unas semanas a firmar.

Asentí a todo. Estaba cansada no quería discutir.

Cuando Hotaru se fue me senté poniendo mis manos en mi cabeza… Diablos, como todo se había salido de control. Artemis me ayudó a entender algunas cosas, pero aun así no entendía que me estaba haciendo este hombre. Al tiempo que era tierno, se volvía sumiso ¿Cuándo Darien Shields fue sumiso?… él tomaba lo que era suyo y lo defendía con todo su ser. ¿Entonces?

Estaba a punto de decirle a Mina que me acompañe por un café cuando volví a escuchar esa voz desagradable.

Levanté mi vista y ahí en la puerta del despacho estaba Diamante gritándole a Darien. Salió con toda su furia y se acercó a Hotaru.

—Por ti… Por ti maldita…

—Termine esa frase y se arrepentirá.

Me miró y se extrañó como diablos había llegado allí… detrás de él estaba Darien sin pensar que toda la oficina tenía puestos los ojos en mí.

Los ojos de Hotaru se cristalizaron y vi como su hermano se movió para llegar a su lado… Al fin la protegía.

—Tú no sabes con quien te estas metiendo.

—Creo que esa frase ya me la dijo… ¿Acaso no sabe nuevas o es porque está muy viejo?

Levantó su mano para abofetearme cuando…

—Tío basta.

Miró a Darien bajando su mano.

— ¿Basta?... Tratas de callarme.

—Ya te lo expliqué, Hotaru no tiene nada que ver. Voy a cumplir lo que dije es mi palabra.

—Más te vale hacerlo, no quiero perder otra clienta.

¿Clienta? En la empresa no teníamos clientas, si cuentas… Pero algo me decía que no eran asuntos de la empresa. Volví a la conversación cuando Diamante pasó por mi lado empujándome.

Lo miré irse y luego a Hotaru.

— ¿Estás bien?—ella asintió.

—Esto no es un espectáculo todos a sus lugares.

Escuché como Mina ponía la gente en su lugar y ordenaba el piso. Luego miré a Darien que le decía unas cosas a Hotaru y ella asentía pero su mirada era triste.

Me di vuelta y me alejé de la escena…

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

Aunque esa noche no me importo que Darien se quedara en casa, lo hice más por Hotaru, a decir verdad había llegado más tarde de lo habitual. Considerando que se fue antes de la oficina y llegó oliendo a perfume. Traté de no darle importancia pero cuando alguien toca algo tuyo no puedes negarlo y por más excusa que me pusiera sabía que lo hacía más por lo que quería aquí.

Hotaru no se durmió hasta después de la medianoche, fue justo cuando él llegó, lo miré mientras le sonreía a ella desde el taburete en el cual estaba sentada, cerca del mesón de mi cocina. Arqueé una ceja cuando no le permitió acercarse y me pidió permiso para bañarse aunque sea tarde. Asentí y rápidamente se metió dentro del baño.

—Es mi culpa… Es mi culpa.

Decía Hotaru sentada en la mesa como un mantra.

Otra cosa que no encuadraba.

Cuando salió su pelo brillaba, parecía otro como si… Diablos, lucía igual que yo cuando me limpiaba de la inmundicia de las noches sin justicia de la cuidad.

Besó la frente de Hotaru y le preguntó por la clases. Me dije que era suficiente melodrama familiar por un día y sin decirles nada me retiré a mi recamara, aunque sentí la vista de Darien todo el tiempo.

Al día siguiente no fue diferente al anterior.

Hotaru siempre estaba pendiente de mis cosas, Darien me regaló otra rosa aunque si se abstuvo de no robarme un beso o alguna otra cosa. Bueno los chocolates que aparecieron en mi escritorio en forma de rosas supe que eran de él también… y como cierre de oro una nueva discusión con Diamante en la oficina.

Dios, este hombre no podía volverse a Estados Unidos urgente… Solo a diferencia del resto de los otros días fue que casi me pega, al ver su intención le atiné un pisa papeles. Nos detuvimos ante el grito de Galaxia, no solo él, yo también me llevé una represaría ese día… Aunque no quisiera admitirlo ella tenía razón, era mi jefa y no podía comportarme así.

—Lo siento pero ese hombre… Quiero romperle el cogote—puse mis manos como retorciéndolo.

Ella se rio, cuando ambas más tarde estábamos en su despacho.

—Yo también pero según dicen se irá en una semana—resoplé.

—No puede irse antes.

— ¿Quizás si la presidenta se lo pide?

Ambas nos reímos aunque al principio resoplé.

Salí animaba pero como Hotaru no presenció este intercambio de palabras con su tío estaba tranquila.

Estaba viajando hacia mi departamento cuando el taxi se detuvo en una esquina, giré y me quedé helada por lo que vi.

Darien con una pelirroja extravagante, ella le tocaba el brazo muy mimosa, en sus ojos había deseo, lujuria, lo desnudaba con la mirada. Él estaba de espalda a mí, me frustraba no poder ver su reacción, cuando la mujer que lo acompañaba se acercó a su rostro para asaltarle la boca descaradamente… Rabia, mucha rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

El semáforo cambio a verde.

—Espere.

Grité al conductor y se detuvo. Me miró un instante y luego al frente.

La mujer lo seguía besando, le tocaba la espalda cuando una de sus manos se perdió dentro del saco de Darien casi vomité. Las manos de él estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo y no tocaba a la mujer pero él no la apartaba… las lágrimas salieron de mí tan pronto como vi que ella lo dejó de besar y agarró su corbata girándose en sus tacos _Gucci_ , lo jaló lo suficiente para que él comenzara a seguirla.

— ¿Quiere que lo siga?—ofreció el conductor.

Tapé mi boca ahogando un gemido y cerré los ojos.

—No… Arranque.

Asintió.

Sé a dónde iba, a media cuadra había un hotel de lujo. Fue cuando recordé quien era la mujer extravagante, era la misma que estaba en el estacionamiento del recital de Seiya, doble maldición dije al momento que vi el anuncio a unas pocas cuadras del senador Metalia, ella era su esposa, la pelirroja extravagante, la que en este momento estaba con mi Darien.

.

.

.

Llegué a mi casa tirando mi cartera con rabia.

—Serena, mi hermano dijo que llegaba un poco tarde pero llegaba para comer con nosotras ¿hacemos lasaña?

—Seguro, pero ya habrá comido para cuando llegue.

Me miró extrañada.

No me importó, si Darien se divertía yo también podía hacerlo… No era justamente una niña buena. Marque mi teléfono.

—Espéralo tú, yo salgo—agregué.

Al tiempo que sonreí y vi la dirección que me pasó mi amigo por celular.

Después de veinte minutos salí renovada. Tomé un taxi hasta el garaje donde estaba mi auto de niña mala al subir me coloqué la peluca azul y los lentes de contacto violeta.

Un pequeño vestido plateado muy pero muy corto completaba mi atuendo, se ajustaba a mi cuerpo haciéndose una segunda piel.

Al llegar muchos ya se encontraban borrachos, en un sillón recostado estaba Kevin me senté de golpe a su lado.

—Toma preciosa… te extrañábamos. ¿Qué andabas haciendo?

Encogí mis hombros y me tomé de un sorbo lo que me dio en un vaso.

—Diablos, ¿Qué es?

—Ron.

Nos reímos, me entregaban más bebidas ron, cerveza, tequila… todo lo que me daban tomaba.

Necesitaba desconectarme de todos y sobretodo de él.

No sé en qué momento me salí de control, ni como llegué a la habitación con Luk, ¿o era Sasuke? no lo recuerdo… sé que lo vi varias veces en las otras fiestas de Kevin.

—No sabes cómo ansiaba esto—dijo.

Me besó en el cuello y llevó sus manos al dobladillo de mi vestido. Me lo sacó por la cabeza arrojándolo al piso. Me volvió a besar y luego me empujó haciéndome caer sobre la cama de alguna habitación del lugar.

Me quedé solo con la ropa interior. Él se sacó la remera también arrojándola lejos se puso ahorcajas mío. Volvió a besarme frenéticamente y le respondí con la misma intensidad, estaba en una neblina de alcohol y descontrol. Mi cabeza no dejaba de hacerme ver a esa mujer, a esa que besaba a mi Darien…porque él era mio. Solo yo tenía ese derecho.

Sentí las manos del hombre sobre mi cuerpo y su boca en el centro de mi pecho bajando lentamente hacia el sur. Cuando llegó a mi estómago se levantó y me miró a los ojos.

—Oh pequeña, no sabes cómo vamos a disfrutar esto.

Y solo con esa palabra la neblina se levantó, lo empujé haciéndolo caer al piso.

—Lo siento.

Me levanté agarre el vestido y me lo puse tan rápido que _flash_ sería mi aprendiz.

—No te iras así… ¿Me vas a dejar así?

Se levantó y me agarró la muñeca.

—Perdóname no puedo…—apretó más fuerte mi mano—. Suéltame.

—No te iras de aquí sin que te haga mía.

En un movimiento puse mi otra mano sobre su agarre y como Kun me enseño se la doble reduciéndolo en segundos.

—A mí nadie me obliga hacer lo que no quiero.

Lo empujé y asombrado como estaba salí por la puerta. Kevin me vio y se acercó estudiándome. Con un asentamiento supo lo que pasó e hizo otra señal para que saquen al hombre que trató de sobrepasar las reglas del lugar.

Agarré la botella que tenía en las manos mi amigo y me fui.

Subí al auto y manejé como pude… Bueno el alcohol empezó a hacer estragos, así que vacié la botella que tenía. Llegué al garaje y me pedí un taxi pero antes como pude me saqué la peluca.

Trastabillé entrando a mi departamento.

— ¿Qué diablos?

Escuché la voz de Darien entre mi neblina… No podía estar de pie. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y escuché cuando agregó.

—Dios estaba preocupado… ¿dónde estuviste?

Lo empujé y trastrabillé hacia atrás.

—A ti… Que… Te… Importa—grité entrecortadamente.

Casi no podía hilvanar las palabras.

—Pensé que lo habíamos aclarado.

—Sabes muñequito…—hice un hipo—. Me arruinaste la vida. Tú y toda tu maldita familia— grité—. Ahora vienes queriéndote hacer el caballero de la armadura plateada pero sabes algo muñeco no hay damisela… Porque yo—me señalé a medida que caminaba bueno tambaleaba por la sala—. Soy la bruja.

—Pequeña, no digas esas cosas.

Iba a acercarse y lo detuve.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Soy yo… ¿Estuviste tomando? Nunca fuiste una bebedora.

—No eres mi padre… Oh papá, ¿por qué me dejaste tú también? —Miré a Darien—. Fue tu maldita culpa, te odio… Te odio, porque sigues siendo tan demoniacamente sexy… Hay pobre de mí.

— ¿Soy sexy?—lo fulminé con la mirada y caí de rodillas—. Ven.

Me agarró y me alzó entre sus brazos.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo—escupí.

—Yo no quiero eso de ti… Aunque ahora estas de todo menos apetecible.

—Oh dios mio perdí mi encanto también.

Él se rió, y cuando escuché el ruido del agua me di cuenta que estábamos en el baño… en mi baño. Lo miré frunciendo la ceja.

—No me bañaré conti…—pero no terminé de decir que me di vuelta y empecé a devolver todo lo poco que comí. Por suerte estaba el retrete a mi lado.

—Larga todo así estarás mejor.

Cuando terminé sentí que me acercó un papel y un vaso de agua. Luego escuché como abría la cortina.

—Adentro.

—No—crucé mis brazos como niña caprichosa.

Él me alzó metiéndose en la ducha conmigo. Puso mi cabeza debajo del agua y dios estaba deliciosa, relajaba cada uno de mis adoloridos músculos, lo podía sentir.

Llevó su mano a mi cabello y lo acarició moldeándolo hacia atrás.

—Ves así estarás mejor—puso su frente sobre la mía—. No ocultes tus ojos… siempre me calmaron con el cielo hermoso que son.

—Mis _chanel_ …—lloriqueé arruinando el momento romántico.

— ¿ _Chanel_?

Preguntó mirándome como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza, hice un puchero y señalé mis pies… Aún tenía puestos mis zapatos. Puso los ojos en blanco al entender, pero no les dio importancia. Solo se agachó para sacármelos, se paró tirándolos lejos y me giró para lavarme el cabello.

Cerré los ojos dejándome por primera vez cuidar por este hombre.

Luego volvió a voltearme. Me lavó la cara, deslizó sus manos por mi espalda hasta encontrar el cierre del vestido, lo abrió y los deslizo por mi cuerpo, arrodillándose me levantó un pie y luego el otro.

Se volvió a levantar a mi altura y mirándome con esos ojos increíblemente hermosos me besó debajo del agua, fue suave y dulce igual que la primera vez. Le respondí llevando mis manos a su cabello hundiéndolas en esa cabellera ahora mojada. Cuando mi cuerpo empezó a pedir más se separó sonriéndome, alejó un brazo para cerrar el agua.

—Ya te pareces más a ti.

Sacó no sé de qué punto una toalla y me envolvió delicadamente. Me tomó entre sus brazos y salimos de la regadera.

Me depositó en mi cama, mis ojos se cerraban del cansancio, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue… Cerré los ojos por fin y por primera vez agradecí que él estuviera aquí.

.

.

.

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, al levantarme la cabeza me explotaba. Me senté en la cama y estiré mi mano para sacar unas aspirinas pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando en la mesita de noche vi una rosa y una nota.

 _"_ _Dos de estas te sacaran ese dolor"_

Reconocí la letra y me las tomé.

Al salir de la habitación ya estaba lista para irme a trabajar. El dolor se me había ido, no solo ese sino el de mi espalda también. Darien tenía razón y como si lo hubiese llamado estaba en mi sala desayunando con Hotaru.

—Buen día Serena.

Ella saludó alegremente, me tendió un café y aunque miré a Darien él no me respondía. ¿Que esperaba que dijera? ¿Por qué cuidaste de mí? ¿Por qué me besaste y te fuiste? Vamos yo no era así.

—Hotaru prepárate te llevaré a clases antes de ir a la oficina.

Ella asintió y cuando ambos estaban saliendo.

—Espera—me miraron, torcí mi boca —. Gracias.

Darien me miró y asintió. Empujó delicadamente a Hotaru sin darle importancia a nada… pero ¿qué? Ayer era dulce hoy… Maldito gilipollas.

Me reí tanto se lo había escuchado tantas veces a Lita que a veces se me pegaba. Terminé con mis cosas y me fui.

La mañana pasó normal. Darien me esquivó varias veces lo noté claro como el agua… Aunque pensando un poco mañana será viernes se supone que deberían irse ¿no?

Comí con Mina y Galaxia, ambas estaban entusiasmadas por la fiesta de la empresa… Pero, iba a ser el viernes de la semana que viene y ambas ya tenían el vestido. Rodé los ojos cuando me amenazaron que no usaría el del año pasado, si era bonito pensé. Ellas solo rieron.

Cuando regresé al piso Diamante estaba gritándole a todo el mundo… Hotaru bajó su cabeza, y Ami, dios Ami estaba oculta debajo de su escritorio.

—Maldición, vagos, es una empresa que debe producir mínimo el ciento cincuenta más de lo que hoy produce.

— ¿Ahora qué pasó?

Puse mi mano en mi cadera con una actitud altanera.

—Por fin la rubita se dignó aparecer.

—Basta tío no la llames así.

Claro me olvidé del gran caballero de armadura blanca que por cierto no estaba, al contrario estaba Darien me dije.

—Tú que me vas a decir.

—Que se ubique sin vergüenza—grité juro que toda la empresa dejó de respirar—. Los que trabajan son sus sobrinos no usted, puede venir por donde vino y poner sus patitas fuera de mi empresa.

— ¿Tu empresa? por favor no me hagas reír, eres un estorbo—Darien me miró pidiéndome que me calle, pero su tío se dio cuenta—. Déjala… vamos que más tienes rubita. Ataca estas desesperada por decir más cosas.

— ¿Que más tengo?—sentí la mano de Mina en mi brazo, la miré esperando ver que me dijera que me calme cuando me sonrió dándome su apoyo. Luego miré al cretino—. Es un desgraciado y un hombre que no tiene inteligencia por eso necesita de sus gallinas de huevo de oro para rehogarse en su miseria.

Juro que toda la oficina hizo oooooohhh.

—Estás despedida—gritó—. Agarra tus cosas y saca tu sucio trasero de aquí.

—Tío no.

Darien se adelantó deteniendo a Diamante que lo miró con odio, pero lo empujó y se acercó a mí.

—No sabes el placer que tengo de que te retuerzas y me supliques.

— ¿Está seguro de que quiere despedirme?—me enderecé haciéndome más grande.

—SI.

Me giré y agarré varias cosas de mi escritorio y antes de irme me di vuelta para verlo, también para que toda la empresa me escuché.

—Esta no será la última vez que me vea y la próxima vez él que tendrá que retractarse será usted.

Me giré y me fui.

Yo sabía por qué lo decía…exactamente lo sabía.

.

.

.

El resto del día lo pasé en casa de Artemis con Helios, ambos me hicieron reír, me relajé. Mañana sería otro día.

Llamé al portero de casa e hice llegar un mensaje a Hotaru. Que si me necesitaba estaba con Mina.

Con ella nos reímos, se había sumado Galaxia junto con Seiya. Los recitales terminaron y tenía una época de descanso. Los cuatros nos reímos y cuando le conté lo que hice.

—Bombón brindo por verle la cara.

Los cuatro la pasamos genial, a media noche recibí un mensaje de Hotaru preguntando si estaba bien, y que Darien estaba preocupado según ella necesitaba pedirme disculpas. Pero si lo veía no podría seguir con lo que estaba pensando, ansiaba que llegue el nuevo día.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

.

.

La noche pasó dando paso a la mañana.

Me levanté antes y desperté a Mina que con cara somnolienta se rió, parecía una niña la mañana de navidad.

Me puse un pantalón blanco con una blusa haciendo juego que me prestó la loca.

—Mataría por estar en ese momento.

—Te contaré todo con detalle.

Me puse las gafas y salimos de su casa.

.

.

.

Llegué a la oficina mucho antes que Ami y eso era un logro ya que nadie salvo los de seguridad la superaba.

Me metí en el despacho de Darien y me senté en su silla. Dios olía a ese hombre el lugar, miré las fotos que tenía sobre su escritorio. Una era de él con Hotaru en el aeropuerto de Japón y la otra de sus padres. La tomé acercándomela al rostro.

—Ojala nunca se hubiesen ido.

Cerré los ojos unos minutos, en eso escucho movimiento. Los abrí y sonreí colocando la foto en su lugar.

Me estiré en el asiento y puse mis piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio de mi pesadilla y anhelo particular. Puse a mirarme las uñas al tiempo que la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Miré a Diamante que iba delante de Darien… entró un poco más dejando a su sobrino en el umbral y a los gritos agregó.

—Te eché, no me hagas el placer de llamar a seguridad.

Lo miré, llevé mi mano a mi cabello para acomodarlo y luego me senté derecha, crucé mis manos poniéndolas sobre el escritorio y sobre ellas el mentón de mi rostro.

—Es cierto ustedes me echó… Ayer.

Vi que agarró el teléfono.

—Seguridad.

—Usted hecho a la arquitecta—seguí. Me levanté y rodeé la mesa. Agarré el tubo que aún tenía en mano y colgué la llamada.

Estaba impactado y shockeado por mi presencia y despreocupación. Quizás también era el hecho que nadie lo había desafiado literalmente.

— ¿Llamaron?

Darien tuvo que entrar unos pasos para que el personal de seguridad pasara.

—Fue un error—dije—. Váyanse, gracias.

Asintió y se retiraron. Ellos ya estaban avisados, es más se quedaron cerca porque sabían que los llamarían.

—Te sacaré de los pelos yo mismo maldi…

Levanté mi mano interrumpiéndolo.

—Creo que aún no nos han presentado formalmente—extendí mi mano—. Soy Serena Tsukino… presidenta de la junta directiva de esta empresa… es decir, de Elyson.

Diamante hizo gala de su nombre, blanco como la piedra era poco y cuando vi a Darien que sonreía con una leve luz de esperanza, sonreí.

La presidenta había llegado.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Y resulto que era la dueña del lugar, jaja. nunca confíes en tus compañero entre ellos puede estar el hijo del dueño jaja

bueno esta vez no demoré tanto, se que mucho quieren saber de Helios pero mas adelante se dirá. Aunque le hayan puesto la mascara de justiciera a Serena vimos que no siempre iba por información. Darien nuestro pobre darien porque que hará o que le hizo para que se haya convertido en un sumiso sin voluntad.

Ya veremos si el siguiente siguen pensando que Serena es detective...juas juas

Respondiendo:

 **Miriam Ortiz** : tu deseo es realidad aqui tiene el siguiente y si poco a poco se irán veremos lo que verdaderamente ocultan de ellos y del mundo. saludos

 **Yssareyes48** : Aun no te dire si estas en lo cierto y por lo visto Damiante a la horca jajaja. Serena es un mar de confusiones tenia un objetivo y zaf aparece tu unica debilidad quien lo podria rechazar? pero al mismo tiempo le tiene miedo por ser la única persona que podría desvaratar todas sus mascaras. Para que se enfrente darien a la doble vida aun falta. saludos

.

Como verán no tarde tanto espero el próximo tenerlo lista antes... espero jajaj. Bueno dudas consulta lo que quieran siempre es bien recibido, a no desesperas que pronto se viene una gran verdad. jaja. Antes que me olvide gracias por el beteeo a Yenni!

.


	7. Capitulo 6

.

.

.

 **************** **Capítulo 6** ****************

.

 **"…** **Más cerca, más duele, una llama intensa incandescente, es algo inexplicable tu fuego no me quema. De tu lado no puedo apartarme, aunque me queme vale la pena. Prefiero volar alto, volar al sol, aunque el sol me queme las alas, caigo en tus brazos. Volar es tan bello, mirarte de cerca, reconocerme en tus destellos, así me tienes tú…"**

.

.

.

Diamante maldijo tan fuerte que creo que su grito llegó hasta Alaska.

— ¿Tú lo sabias? —Le escupió a su sobrino.

— Juro que no— me miró sonriendo—. Me acabo de enterar.

Esa misma sonrisa entre inocencia y rebeldía que ya conocía. Por un lado él nunca lo supo pero al no pedirme que regresara creo sospechó que escondía algo.

— ¡Lo tenías todo calculado!… Por eso no te importó que te despidiera ¿NO ES CIERTO?

— Primero, deje de gritar en MI empresa… Segundo: yo soy una buena arquitecta y también manejo la junta directiva… usted no. Si no quiso mis servicios como arquitecta en adelante ocuparé mi puesto de presidente. —Me senté en el escritorio y lo miré— Empezando por recuperar mi oficina.

Me crucé de brazos haciéndole entender que de aquí nadie me movía. Su mirada pasaba de Darien a mí, luego a Darien otra vez y de vuelta a mí pero con odio.

— Serena…—llegó Galaxia entrando al despacho.

— ¿Tú lo sabias? —siguió escupiendo el desgraciado.

—Por supuesto… Toda la empresa lo sabe, Serena es la presidenta y Mina la vice.

Volvió a mirarme y luego por la ventana que había en el despacho. Mina lo vio y con una gran sonrisa lo saludo alegremente.

Diamante enfurecido salió azotando la puerta y gritándole a quien se atreviera a ponerse en su camino.

— Fue una jugada muy astuta. —me dijo Darien cuando no se escuchó más a su tío.

— Tú sabes… una aprende del mejor.

Llevó su mano a la cara riéndose, porque sabía a lo que me refería… Cuando éramos chicos él era el encargado de los planes para realizar alguna que otra travesura.

— Vamos ¿de qué me perdí?

Mina entró con una excitación increíble, saltando igual que la niña pequeña que era… bueno interiormente.

— De su cara cuando Serena le dijo que era la presidenta, creo que casi se hace encima—Comento Galaxia—. Pero lo grabé todo.

Mostró su celular y Mina se abalanzó sobre él. Darien y yo nos mantuvimos la mirada, juro que era distinta: había compasión y dios, creo que hasta amor.

— Creo que tendré que desocuparla entonces.

— Tranquilo Darien—dije al levantarme—. No la ocuparé… por ahora.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo?—Galaxia enganchó su brazo con el mío y asentí—. Las rubias al poder.

Salí mirando a Darien y viendo en él un destello de lo que deseaba que fuera esperanza.

.

.

.

A penas logré llegar a casa esa noche. Galaxia me retuvo toda la tarde llenándome de papeles, y sí, ella lo estaba disfrutando. Disfrutaba no solo de deshacerse de unas cuantas responsabilidades si no de que ahora todo pasaría por mis manos. Bufé ante el centésimo papel que me hacía firmar.

— Vamos no es para tanto… "presidenta".

Fantástico también se burlaba.

Para cuando llegué al departamento Darien me esperaba sentado junto con Hotaru en el sillón y con solo verlos sabía las miles de preguntas que querían hacerme, pero seguí con mis planes e hice mi equipaje saliendo tan rápido como mis manos me permitieron.

Pasada la medianoche salía mi vuelo al exterior.

— No puedes irte así. —me pidió Darien mientras empujaba mi maleta hacia la puerta.

— Tranquilo, vuelvo el lunes —tirándoles un beso abrí la puerta, me giré y antes de cruzarla agregué—. No destrocen mi casa.

Me colgué del hombro mi bolso de mano y al tratar de agarrar mi maleta Darien lo hizo, primer me acompaño en silencio hacia abajo aunque yo sabía que moría por decirme muchas cosas más. Paró un taxi y guardó mi equipaje.

Cuando me subí solo dijo "Cuídate" y entró al edificio antes que el auto arrancara.

Llegué justo para abordar, y mientras esperaba que el avión saliera miré hacia el horizonte pensando en que todo estaría bien, que lo que hago es hacer lo correcto. Cerré mis ojos al tiempo que el avión se elevaba hacia el cielo.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

A primera hora de la mañana, bueno realmente cuando amanecía aterricé en _Sídney_. Hermosa ciudad. Tardé dos horas en desembarcar y buscar el coche de alquiler que me llevaría a _Palm Beach_ , lugar de grandes playas, pero seguí a alejándome del centro hacia la zona residencial, exclusiva y alejada del turismo diría que casi inhóspita. A unos cuantos metros entre pequeños médanos pude ver como se levantaba Villa Crystal, donde resguardaba la razón de todo lo que hacía.

Bajé cuando el sol marcaba la media mañana, elevé mis lentes al tiempo que sentí esa ráfaga de calidez que me envolvía. Mi corazón brilló de emoción, este era el único lugar donde podía ser yo misma. Miré a mi alrededor con una sonrisa. Al fin estaba en casa.

— ¿Tuviste buen viaje?—escuché la familiar voz de mi castaña y muy embarazada amiga.

— Mamina… Upa.

Las manos de Helios no demoraron en llegar pero tuve que bajar a mi cielo particular para tomarlo y llenar su cara de besos.

— Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

Helios se retorcía entre mis brazos, cuando escuchó la voz de su padre que sacaba mis maletas del baúl.

— Tomé el vuelo de última hora… no quería perderme de esto.

Bajé a mi niño sonriendo de verdad cuando le tomaron su manito y lo guiaron dentro de la estancia.

.

.

.

El domingo llegó tan rápido como la puesta de sol en un atardecer perfecto. Pero siempre era igual cuando me iba, mi corazón se destrozaba y todos lloraban.

— Malditas hormonas. — dijo mi amiga limpiándose las lágrimas.

La abracé tan fuerte o lo que me permitía su barriga de seis meses. La miré, no podía creer que pronto nacería su bebe, ella mi prima y amiga. Besé su frente y la abracé una vez más antes de subir al auto.

— Cuídate. —me susurro

Me sequé una lágrima que se me escapó al tiempo que Artemis se acercó a la ventanilla.

— ¿Directo a la oficina?—asentí—. Tomaremos el vuelo del martes.

Asentí al comentario de mi amigo, sonreí a las personas que estaban detrás de él y me prometí que cuando esto terminara le daría la vida que debió tener.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Lunes… maldito lunes ¿por qué tenía que llegar?

Galaxia no paraba de hablar de no sé qué contrato que se perdió y al parecer era culpa de Diamante. Lo único que saqué de esa charla es "¿Cómo matar a Diamante Shields?"

— No me escuchaste ni una sola palabra ¿cierto?

— Sí. —levanté mi mano empezando a enumerar—. Matar a Diamante, arrollarlo con mi auto, cocinarlo a fuego lento…

Galaxia puso los ojos en blanco por todas las atrocidades que imaginaba hacerle a ese hombre.

— Bueno, deja de decir tonterías y concéntrate en el punto inicial.

Entonces resoplé. Mi amiga iba a decir algo cuando un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió, se paró con una gracia que pocas tenían, claro que yo no. Cuando la abrió se quedó sorprendida, asintió al extraño, dejándolo entrar… La que quedé sorprendida fui yo.

Darien me vio y sonrió. No pensé que me buscara tan rápido, bueno en realidad quise esperar a que llegara la noche para hablarle.

— Estoy afuera. —mencionó Galaxia mirando a Darien y añadió—. Cinco minutos, luego me la llevo a una conferencia.

Resoplé, ya me acordé porque nunca había tomado mi puesto principal dejándolo todo en manos de ella.

Me miró dudando.

— Bueno dispara, ¿qué sucedió? —no habló—. ¿La casa se quemó? —entonces negó—. ¿Rompiste mi sillón? —volvió a negar—. ¿Vino la policía? ¿Se inundó el departamento? ¿Hiciste una orgía?

— ¡Oh por dios! Serena no… Dios tu casa está bien.

— ¿Entonces?— ¿cuál era el problema que no hablara?

Sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

— Bueno… Sabes, con lo que sucedió el viernes… Bueno mi tío…—levanté mis cejas para evitar explotar.

— Tu tío… ¿qué?

Serena cuenta uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro… malditas veces lo mataré, lo acribillaré si les hizo algo en mi ausencia.

Maldición ¿por qué no habla? Juro que lo mataré a él primero.

— No quiero seguir abusando de ti —me desinflé por completo, supongo que lo vio en mis ojos cuando me senté de golpe… ¿y cuándo me había parado? Él solo sonrió cuando siguió—. Con Hotaru pensamos que él se iría el sábado pero no, se quedó y al parecer piensa quedarse un tiempo más.

Resoplé. Eso solo significaba problemas.

— ¿Cómo hago para eliminarlo?

Diablos, ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

— ¿Eliminarlo?—auch… Sí, demonios, lo dije en voz alta.

Supongo que lo tomó como broma porque se empezó a reír y yo también.

— Darien dime ¿qué sucede?— con voz tranquila pregunté tratando de saber que ocultaba.

— Es que Hotaru se siente tranquila contigo y yo la verdad que este allí… Bueno pensaba… Claro si no molesta.

— ¿Quieren quedarse aún en casa?— lo resolví por él.

Se sorprendió ante eso pero vamos, es fácil sino ¿qué otra cosa me pediría?

— Solo Hotaru yo me puedo arreglar…

— No.

Me miró asustado y acorralado… No era eso lo que pensaba, seguro que piensa que no los quería en casa. Pero diablos Darien sin casa iría directamente a la cama de esa maldita pelirroja, Hotaru me caía bien… Sacudí mi cabeza.

— No quise decir eso—ahora me miraba confuso—. Digo, que no solo Hotaru puede quedarse tú también. Será unos días más ¿no?

— Claro, hasta que se vaya, lo escuché decir que planea irse entre el jueves o viernes bueno creo.

Se rascó la nuca como muestra de nerviosismo, lo conocía y le tomó algo de valor para decirme el resto.

— No quiero entrometerme en tu vida, hablamos con Hot y me hizo entrar en razón en muchas cosas.

— Bueno es tarde… Ya lo hicieron—su mirada fue acompañada del silencio, supongo que no esperaba esa respuesta—. Los dos ya se entrometieron.

Me levanté dispuesta a irme para dejar el tema cerrado. Tomé el pomo de la puerta pero antes de abrirla me giré para verlo, estaba aún asustado. Sus ojos siempre me mostraron cómo se siente, pero no tiene el brillo que tenían hace diez años.

— Pero no me importa… ¿lo sabes no? Creo que hasta me agrada.

Me sonrió y volví a ver esa mirada traviesa en ellos.

— Ya no eres la mujer que conocí—levanté una ceja—. Eres mil veces mejor.

Abrí la puerta y salí antes de tirarme encima de él o besarlo.

¿Cómo podré controlar estos impulsos si me dicen cosas tan bonitas? Sobre todo porque ninguna de ellas es verdad. No soy mejor, soy lo que me dejaron ser.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

.

.

.

Bueno, tener a Darien en mi casa no es bueno. Creo que acabo de tener un deja vu o es eso o ya lo dije antes.

No solo por el hecho que ambos me esperaran. Sino que lo hacían con la comida caliente, sin decir que parecían estar en su elemento. Inclusive Darien, se mueve con soltura y sabe dónde está cada cosa dentro de mi casa, ¡Dios, más que yo!

La cena fue terriblemente ruidosa. Hotaru no paraba de hablar de Momo, la chica de diseño y todo lo que le enseñó. Solo al principio preguntó por qué nunca había mencionado que en realidad era la dueña de la empresa. Contesté encogiéndome los hombros y solo mencioné que manejo solo la junta directiva como presidenta con mi asqueroso cuarenta y ocho por ciento, Galaxia tenía el treinta y dos por ciento como fundadora, y Darien junto con ella tenían el quince por ciento.

Debo recordar que Hotaru era rápida para las cuentas porque al terminar dijo…

— ¿Y el cinco por ciento restante?

Encogí los hombros y agregué restándole importancia— Lo maneja también Galaxia.

Lo dejo estar… por ahora creo.

Revolví mi pasta y llevé un bocado grande a la boca cuando escuché.

— ¿Quién es él?

Miré a Darien y luego a Hotaru que tenía el rostro sonrojado… Oh dios, ¿Qué me perdí? Estaba recordando lo de los porcentajes cuando ella dijo algo.

— Es solo un compañero de Momo. —arqueé una ceja.

Momo solo tiene un compañero, un ayudante para ser más preciso, y parecía más el mensajero porque nunca estaba en la empresa, sin contar con que coqueteaba con cualquiera que tuviera piernas, no le importaba si eran mujeres o hombres era un descarado en toda su ley.

— No me importa, es una oficina no lo quiero cerca de ti.

Levanté más mis cejas ¿una oficina? Pero vamos, no pasó ni media hora de haberse instalado en la oficina cuando la ética él la tiro por la borda al besarme frente a todos.

— Pero Momo dijo…

— No me interesa que Momo haya dicho que es un santo, tú no te acercas a él y punto.

Hermano celoso a las diez en punto, bueno a las doce, estaba enfrente a mí.

— Darien cálmate —intervine a favor de su hermana— no me digas que eres un guardabosque o carcelero.

— ¿Qué? No… pero solo tiene diecisiete años es una niña y ese…

— Pues ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que hacíamos tu y yo a los diecisiete años?

Encorvé mis ojos para desafiarlo, Hotaru me miró en forma de agradecimiento.

— No es lo mismo. —me reí.

— Porque no eres tu quien está en el banquillo de los acusados, pero déjame recordarte cuando mi padre te persiguió con una escopeta por toda la manzana donde vivía.

Él resoplo, pero sonrío recordando ese día. Mi padre nos atrapó besándonos en mi habitación de manera escandalosa, había armado un tremendo alboroto fue ese día que se ganó el apodo que mi padre posteriormente lo llamó cada vez que lo veía.

— Ella es chica, solo es…

— Ella tiene la misma edad que tenía yo cuando…

— Ni lo digas.

Me reí más fuerte, era la primera vez que estaba tan tranquila y relajada en mi casa desde la invasión Shields.

— Gracias, pero cuando mi hermano se pone en plan celoso no hay quien lo saque.

— Me lo dices a mí — ella me miró expectante —. Una vez un chico del instituto, que era el rival de él en los deportes me invitó a salir.

— No te atrevas a contar esa historia. —vio mis ojos y supo que era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Resopló y se puso a comer.

— Tu hermano aun no me decía lo que sentía por mí, así que acepté la invitación de Richard.

— Un perdedor.

— Hermano. —me reí.

— Bueno el tema es que solo me invitó a tomar algo después de las clases, fuimos a la heladería y por casualidad Darien atendía el puesto. Nunca lo había visto trabajar pero me había ignorado desde que acepté que me acompañara a casa ese chico. Nos sirvió el helado pero al de él le puso piedras en su cono, pequeñas muy pequeñas —junté mis dedos para enfatizar el tamaño, ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos—. Cuando se atragantó con una de ellas pensé que se moriría, salió victorioso así que me pidió una recompensa, me dije ¿por qué no? Era guapo.

— Era más feo que una morsa vomitando sapos. —bufé al comentario de Darien.

— Cuando me acerqué a él de repente se dobló de dolor… En conclusión terminamos en el hospital porque el chico tenía una diarrea aguda, él que se hace llamar tu hermano le dio un laxante.

Hotaru se destornillaba de risa.

— Nadie se metía con mi chica.

— Pero en ese momento yo no era tu chica.

— Si lo recuerdo, me lo dejaste bien claro cuando te enteraste de la verdad y me estampaste un bote de helado.

— Espera… Espera, pensé que no habían salido con nadie, ni tenido citas hasta que empezaron a salir juntos.

— Si… Bueno, nunca la consideré una cita esa salida. Solo me acompañó del colegio a casa, salvo por esa desviación a la heladería y luego al hospital.

Volvió a reír tan fuerte que me pareció lo más natural del mundo. Estar con ellos dos… Aunque en mi corazón faltaba algo para que sea feliz.

— ¿Quién fue? —preguntó Hotaru espontáneamente. Miré a Darien sin entender a lo que se refería y él se encogió de hombros, luego volví mi vista a ella—. ¿Quién fue él que te contó lo que hizo mi hermano?

Tanto Darien como yo dijimos al unísono — Seiya.

Cuando las risas pararon me levanté llevando los platos a la cocina. Al volver Diana exigió su comida.

— Hotaru déjame decirte que ese chico es el ser más protector que existe, si de verdad quieres ser parte de su mundo, debes entregarle todo. Él no va por nada cuando se enamora, si te eligió es por algo.

Se mordió la uña del dedo y me miró con temor.

— Sí, soy solo un juego para él, digo, dicen que coquetea con todas.

Darien resopló… Me acerqué a ella y puse una mano en su hombro.

— Créeme él es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una chica, tiene tu edad, bueno casi por unos meses eres más grande. Pero su corazón vale oro.

Más tarde desde mi habitación Darien exigió saber cómo era ya que su nombre no lo sabía, cuando escuché los gritos que dio porque el chico en cuestión tenia tatuajes en sus brazos y cuello me tuve que contener para no reírme en su cara.

Lo peor es que le había prometido a Hot que le daría algún día una vuelta en su UM Renegade.

Ese chico ama esa moto, si me permiten decirlo.

.

.

.

El martes fue mucho mejor. Las reuniones que Galaxia me obligaba a ir aún me resultaban fastidiosas; pensándolo podría volver a mi puesto, era tentador pero si el tío de Darien no se iba empezarían los problemas de esta forma todo tendría que pasar por mis manos.

Miré por la ventana concentrándome en el cielo azul de la mañana mientras que escuchaba susurros de conversaciones que tenía mi amiga con algunos ejecutivos, suspiré y volví a mirarla. Ellos esperaban mi respuesta. Cerré los ojos y con eso supieron que la reunión se había terminado.

— Serena debes tomar decisiones rápidas y justas.

— Lo sé. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con la reforma que quieren imponer.

— Yo tampoco, mucha gente perdería sus puestos. —se sentó enfrente a mí mirando un par de carpetas.

Estábamos solas las dos en su oficina, las demás personas ya se habían ido.

— ¿Dónde ubicaste a Hot?

— ¿Desde cuándo la llamas Hot?—me encogí de hombros—. Las cosas cambiaron entre ustedes por lo visto.

— Somos amigos, en fin la conozco desde que nació. Es idéntica a su madre como no quererla.

— Sere… ¿Cuándo desencadenaras tu corazón?

Habla igual que Mina, "desencadenar". Ambas lo sabían y ambas sabían por qué lo hice, demasiado sufrimiento, necesité un recordatorio permanente.

Me levanté, agarré las carpetas y salí de la oficina.

Caminar me hacía bien, no pensar también, desde que ellos estaban cerca he dejado parte de mis cosas pendientes, aunque pedí que revisaran las últimas cosas que conseguí, aun no eran suficientes. Mis pensamientos no se encontraban en orden y todo era culpa de aquel hombre de ojos zafiros, quien al mirarlo hacía latir tan fuerte mi corazón que lastimaba las cadenas que lo aferraban. Ya me había dejado de preguntar por qué volvió… Ahora lo sabía, y eso me asustaba.

¿Qué pasaría si supiera lo que hago? El motivo que desencadenó que sea así, él era un responsable de cómo comenzó todo pero decirle la verdad o parte de ella podría destruirlo. No quiero que se aferre a un recuerdo o peor que me juzgue. Solo lo estoy protegiendo o eso quiero creer.

Me aferré a las carpetas al tiempo que pasaba por recepción.

— Ami voy al quinto piso por unas copias.

Ella asintió.

Hotaru se había ido hacía un par de horas, le pedí a Galaxia que la ubique con Momo y aunque ella había pedido seguir a mi cargo prefiero que esté en un lugar que le guste. Sin embargo aún se encontraba ayudándome sobre todo por qué Karmesite se había ido antes por un problema con su hijo mayor y sin permitirle que me explique la autoricé a retirarse.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor recibí un mensaje de Hotaru.

 _Serena envié las autorizaciones del complejo Italia ayer_

 _Hoy deberían estar ya devueltas_

Sonreí. Esta niña era única, sin pedirle hizo lo que necesitaba. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el quinto pero volví a marcar el piso superior sin salir. Necesitaba esas autorizaciones con ellas podríamos asegurar el trabajo a todos los empleados

Respondí:

 _Gracias_

Cuando volví al piso ya no la vi a Ami en su posición, torcí el labio pensando que era raro en ella, nunca abandonaría su posición sin dejar a alguien.

Supuse que la correspondencia aún no se repartía ya que solo me trajo la de la mañana. Si mis cálculos no me fallaban había visto el mensajero hace una hora.

Me acerqué a su posición dejando la carpeta que traía sobre el escritorio de ella y empecé a revolver los papeles que tenía en la mesa pero no los hallé. Bordeé su escritorio, seguía sin aparecer. Me senté un minuto en su silla pensando donde los podría tenerlos. Miré hacia abajo y vi una caja media escondida debajo del mueble con un cartel "correo de la tarde"

— Bingo.

Me agaché y empecé a revolver la caja, inclusive tuve que meterme un poco, para sacarla… " _Dios está pesada_ ".

Levanté un gigantesco paquete y allí debajo brillaba un sobre con la leyenda "autorizaciones de Italia". Al tiempo que lo tomaba escuché dos voces acercándose y una realmente estaba desesperada.

— No huyas… Mina espera. —ese era Darien.

¿Por qué le suplicaría a Mina? Es más, parecía desesperado por algo que ella decía. Decidí que era mejor mantenerme en mi escondite y escuchar.

— No, mira si quieres saber algo pregúntaselo.

— No me lo dirá, ha esquivado todas mis preguntas.

— Seiya me dijo que vendrías, diablos sé que eres un adonis pero… Maldición, por qué Seiya no puede mantener su boca cerrada.

— Entonces… dime ¿es verdad?

Cerré los ojos y me aferré a las autorizaciones con fuerza.

¿Por qué Seiya tenía que tener la lengua tan floja?

No quería… no, que se entere así. A decir verdad quería que nunca se enterara.

— Mina…

Escucharlo, me hizo trasladarme a su conversación, a la de esta mañana. Cada palabra que le contaba de su charla a mi amiga era como si yo fuera él…

.

.

.

Hacía tiempo que quería reunirme con mi mejor amigo. Lo miré y era trasladarme a la preparatoria donde éramos los mejores deportistas.

Todas las chicas estaban atrás nuestro si no fuera porque desde el primer día que vi a Serena me enamoré de ella, seguro que habría tenido mucha diversión.

Sonreí porque Seiya si la tuvo, creo que salió con media preparatoria aunque ahora se debe haber acostado con media población femenina desde que es una estrella de rock.

Había demorado mucho este encuentro, claro que él no me contestó a mis mensajes o llamadas desde que volví, igual que la loca estaban enojados. Cuando esta mañana se apareció en la puerta de mi oficina no lo dudé y salimos a tomarnos ese café que le debía, era hora de reencontrarme con mi viejo amigo.

— Tu no quieres saber de mí. —dijo Seiya interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— Seiya.

— Vamos principito. Sé que quieres saber de bombón. Sé que me amas pero yo apunto a otro lado, es más tengo entre mis manos un caramelito… Uy ni te lo digo, es estar en la gloria con esa mujer, es salvaje y me deja en la estratosfera.

Me reí, Seiya nunca cambiaría.

— Pensé que aún me odiabas.

— Sí lo hago —levantó su dedo acusador—. Dejaste a bombón en su peor momento y aunque traté de consolarla con buen sexo al final te fui fiel dejándola en el buen camino.

— Ella no te hubiera dado ni la hora. —se rió muy fuerte.

— ¿Sabes las veces que me suplico que la consolara? —me reía por su broma—. Vamos Dar no me digas que no me crees ni un poquito.

Juntó sus manos mostrando el tamaño de lo que podía creer que le crea. Negué.

— Dios eres un aburrido. Hey camarero—gritó en el café que estaba a la vuelta de Elyson—. Algo fuerte para aquí.

— No es un bar y son las nueve de la mañana.

— Ya lo sé papá, pero si quieres que estos preciosos labios digan algo necesito algo fuerte —hizo un mohín—. Y tú pagas.

Sonreí.

Cuando el camarero le trajo un whisky, él lo tomó de golpe pero escupió la mitad en mi rostro.

— Maldición, esta fuerte.

— Que esperabas es un _Black White._

— ¿Cómo demonios conoces tanto de licores?—movió su mano retándole importancia—. Vamos al grano tú quieres saber de bombón desembucha.

— ¿Yo tuve la culpa?

Él suspiro, cerró los ojos pero al abrirlos vi determinación.

— Tú encendiste la mecha, luego todo fue cuesta abajo para ella —hizo una pausa y siguió—. Fuiste su desencadenante, si tan solo hubieras estado ella no sería como lo es ahora, quizás… Solo quizás, digo, hubieras contenido su dolor. Perderte, sentir que la abandonaste, que no valía ni para un adiós… eso la destrozó. La muerte de su padre completó el círculo, ella nunca aceptó que su padre se suicidó y se inventó una historia para sobrellevar lo que hizo.

— Serena me dijo que…

Levantó una mano deteniéndome. Apartó su copa y me robó el agua que me habían traído con el café.

— Sé lo que dice pero lo que pasó no fue así. Encontraron a su padre con un disparo en la boca. Se mató.

Dios, su padre nunca haría eso, no a su familia. No a ella.

— Al poco tiempo que te fuiste empezaron los problemas, a los pocos meses atacaron a Luna y a su hermano. —agregó.

— ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Dónde están ahora?

— Nadie lo sabe… quizás muertos. La única que sabe la verdad es Serena pero hasta el día de hoy no dijo nada, se rumoreó que el padre de ella les hizo algo por eso no soportó la culpa y se pegó un tiro.

— ¿Los mató?

Se encogió de hombros nuevamente, tomó un sorbo de mi café.

— No lo sé. Después de eso bombón se fue del país. Regresó casi un año después con la mirada perdida y muy cansada pero con un leve brillo. A los meses de su regreso, su padre se suicida, y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que en realidad la habíamos perdido el día que perdió a su hijo, nunca lo había llorado. Se volvió un fantasma encerrándose en sí misma y ocultando su dolor del mundo.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, trayéndome de vuelta al lugar donde me encontraba, a la oficina y a mí misma. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas, recordar era doloroso… muy doloroso.

— ¿Te dijo todo eso? —gritó Mina.

— ¿Es verdad?… Todo… ¿es verdad?... Mina por favor Serena estaba…

— Disculpen…—escuché la voz de Ami.

Ella entró en mi campo de visión y al verme se detuvo en seco. Miró a los dos que discutían del otro lado del escritorio y luego a mí. Negué pidiéndole sin hablar que no dijera nada. Ella asintió.

Se colocó en su posición y miró al frente.

— ¿Ami sucede algo? —preguntó Darien.

Él siempre fue bueno leyendo a las personas.

— Este… yo… bueno…—en un movimiento bajó su vista y luego la subió—.Nada.

— Mina —supongo que la retuvo con un brazo para que no se escapara, conozco a mi amiga.

Sentía como ella quería salir de esa situación, sentí que daba un paso atrás.

— Suéltame…—pidió—.Si quieres saber algo pregúntaselo a ella.

— No me lo dirá, te lo suplico ¿Estuvo embarazada?

— Darien…

Podía sentir la angustia de Mina, el dolor de Darien. Mi amiga se debatía en decirle la verdad o sentir que me traicionaba.

— Por favor.

No lo soporté más y me levanté.

— Sí, estuve embarazada.

Ambos me miraron con sorpresa mientras bordeaba el escritorio. Agarré la carpeta olvidada juntándola con las autorizaciones. Levanté mi frente y respiré antes de seguir.

— Lo siento Sere… yo. Es que Seiya.

— Si lo sé, es un bocón.

— ¿Entonces es verdad? —volvió a decir Darien pero no como pregunta sino afirmándolo.

Asentí.

— Ven —le entregué las carpetas a Mina y agarré a Darien llevándolo lejos de oídos indiscretos.

Lo miré con nostalgia, dudosa y temerosa por lo que iba a decir. No quería destrozarlo pero… Diablos, no había forma de que se cuestione todo.

— Pequeña… dime.

— Me enteré un mes y medio después que te fuiste —cerró sus ojos y seguí—. Me venía sintiendo mal, los chicos insistían en que tenía que ir al médico pero no quise, estaba triste. Iba todos los días a tu casa para saber algo de ti y nunca escuchaba lo que decían. Un día en clase me sentí muy mal pero pensé que era porque no estaba comiendo. Después en plena calle me desmayé — Darien abrió los ojos—. Por suerte estaba con Mina, me convenció de comprar una prueba casera de embarazo, fui a su casa y me dio positivo. Por primera vez estaba feliz desde que te habías ido, pero al día siguiente al salir del instituto fui al hospital, no quería decirle a nadie así que solo me acompañó Mina y Seiya. Cuando me hicieron la ecografía no había bebé.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

— El médico me dijo que sí estuve embarazada pero tuve un aborto espontáneo, algo común en mi edad, a veces el cuerpo absorbe el ovulo o lo rechaza —Hice una pausa—. Un día estaba embarazada y al día siguiente no. Salió de mí sin que me diera cuenta, me abandonó dejándome sola otra vez.

— Lo siento. —dijo con ojos vidriosos y angustiados.

— Tranquilo—le sonreí—. Ya pasó, lo superé como lo harás tú. —lo miré en silencio mientras él se empezaba a debatir qué grado de culpabilidad tenía hasta que me miró—. ¿Sabes? fue ahí donde mi padre me regaló a Diana.

— ¿Por eso se llama así?—agarró mis manos.

— Quizás… no lo sé —lo miré y lo abracé fuerte, sentí sus lágrimas, el dolor, el mismo que tuve al sentir la perdida de mi hijo—. Estarás bien, lo prometo.

Él asintió cuando nos separamos, por primera vez alguien entendía aquel dolor que tuve, el recuerdo del abandono, la angustia. Sentir que un día lo tienes todo y al siguiente ya no está más. Sentir que es como la brisa del verano que se va sin decir adiós.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

.

.

.

— Me quiero morir.

Me dije mientras estaba tirada en el piso de la sala de la casa de Artemis. Golpeé mi frente una y otra vez con mi mano. Añadí.

— ¿Cómo se me ocurrió contarle la verdad a Darien? Le dije todo… bueno casi. Pero hubieses visto su cara, lo destrocé.

— Mamina —Helios se recostó a mi lado poniendo su cabecita en mi hombro y lo abracé.

— ¿Se lo dijiste?—asentí

Artemis se puso en cuclillas del otro lado.

— Soy una tonta…Tonta.

— Mulita tranquila, tarde o temprano él se iba a enterar. —me acarició con ternura igual que un padre.

— Pero confesarle todo…Bueno parte… De nuestro hijo, eso sí que lo destruyó. Se está culpando, lo conozco tendría que haberle evitado este dolor. Pero demonios, ¿por qué Seiya nunca aprende a cerrar su boca? ¿Por qué él tenía que decírselo? Lo último que falta es que le diga qué me paso luego de la muerte de mi padre.

— Podrán superarlo, ten paciencia. —me incorporé.

— ¿Si no puede? Hubieses visto su cara, lo maté—me deje caer en el piso otra vez—. Oh dios mío lo maté.

— Mulita… entonces termina de decirle—lo miré angustiada—. Quizás… Solo quizás, si le dices todo…

— No puedo… Sabes aún no puedo.

Suspiró cansado de mi misma respuesta, agarró a Helios y me miró.

— Si no puedes ¿cómo pretendes que él se perdone?

Lo miré sin entender y me senté.

— Dirás que me perdone—negó, acunando a Helios que ya tenía sueño.

— No. Que se perdone—me mira tiernamente mientras se para y coloca una mano en la nuca de su hijo—. Mulita él se sentirá culpable por no haber estado ahí para ti, para apoyarte. Va pensar que es su culpa por dejarte atravesar todo eso sola. Si le dices el resto…

Suspiré cerrando los ojos. Me levanté.

— Deja que lo acueste—Artemis asintió entregándome al niño. Lo miré y subí las escaleras pero me detuve a mitad de camino para ver a mi amigo—. Lo pensaré, aunque sea arriesgado.

El asintió y se dio vuelta.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Llegué de la casa de Artemis un poco más de la medianoche. El departamento estaba a oscuras, me hizo pensar que tanto Darien como Hotaru ya estarían durmiendo.

Solo a ella le había informado que llegaría tarde, simplemente porque me pregunto si comería con ellos. Su hermano no hablaba, ni le respondí y estaba preocupada. Le dije que lo dejara solo, que necesitaba tiempo.

Me paré en seco cuando lo vi sentado en el sillón con su cabeza enterrada entre sus manos y ellas apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.

Estaba abatido, quizás Artemis tuviera razón.

Dejé mis cosas a un costado y me senté frente de él.

En la mesa del centro estaba apoyado un vaso de color ámbar, supongo que whisky, suspiré pensando de donde lo saco porque no tenía esa clase de bebida en mi casa.

— Darien — susurré.

Vi como cerró sus ojos más al sentir mi voz y mi presencia.

Estiré mi mano apoyándola sobre su cabeza... _¿Artemis cuánta razón tienes? ¿Pero decirle toda la verdad?_ aún tenía miedo, mucho miedo, podría perderlo todo.

— ¿Cómo crees que hubiese sido?— preguntó derrepente sin levantar su vista.

Lo miré con nostalgia mientras me acomodaba. Bajé mi mano para tocar su rodilla, eso lo hizo verme al bajar sus manos.

— Hermosa. Rubia como yo, pero con ojos zafiros tan profundos como los tuyos. Una combinación perfecta de ambos. Inclusive con ese pequeño mechón rebelde que tienes en tu frente, aquí a un costado —se lo toqué acomodándolo a mi gusto—. Tan rebelde que hace que su peinado sea relajado y único a la vez, exacto como cae el tuyo. También traviesa, muy traviesa. Su risa… Oh dios, su risa el más bello sonido y hay tantas diferentes: está la de nerviosa, la que se ríe de algo sin sentido, la que la atrapan cuando hizo lo que no debía o cuando le dije que no, la que refleja felicidad es la que más me gusta ¿sabes? Ella es perfecta.

Me miró con dulzura y anhelo.

— Perdóname… por no estar ahí.

Me levanté sin medir mis consecuencias o actos, hice lo que sentía. Puse mi frente sobre la de él al sentarme en su regazo. Agarré sus manos para que rodearan mi cintura.

— No tengo nada que perdonar, no podías. Nunca hubiera pensado que tú no la querías —besé su frente y apoyé su cabeza en mi pecho para que descansara.

Su calor… su olor. Cerré los ojos y lo supe.

Él me había quebrado. Quebró mi armadura, mi muro dejándome expuesta. Pero solo por esta vez dejé que la Serena de hace diez años tomara el control de mis acciones. Me levanté y agarré su mano jalándolo para que me siguiera.

Me miró confundido después de jalarlo otra vez no se resistió y me siguió. Lo llevé despacio hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

— Pequeña— dijo despacio.

— Solo dormir, el sillón es muy duro… Lo sé— tiré de él pero no se movió de su posición. Dudaba al tiempo que me miraba confundido— ¿Confías en mí?— asintió—. Déjame cuidarte entonces.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió asentir caminando a mi lado.

Lo acosté arropándolo como un niño pequeño luego me giré para ubicarme a su lado, de costado a él. Nos mirábamos fijamente, veía tormenta en sus ojos, dolor, arrepentimiento y yo solo podía quedar atrapada en ese azul tan intenso que podía traspasar mi alma, podía sacarme el manto para traerme a la superficie y desenterrar todo los sentimientos guardados. Cuando abrió su boca puse mi mano en ella deteniéndolo.

— No más perdón — lo abracé y lo atraje hacia mí— Llora. Nunca esto saldrá de esta habitación.

Sabía lo que le costaba expresarse pero solo conmigo dejaba fluir esos sentimientos. Y así como en el pasado cuando perdió a sus abuelos sentí la humedad en mi ropa justo donde su cabeza reposaba.

Me estaba matando... y solo conocía la punta del iceberg.

.

.

.

Me dormí acunándolo, masajeándole la espalda, protegiéndolo. Hasta que sentí dos ojos que me miraban con intensidad. Me di vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme con Hotaru sonriéndome en la puerta de mi habitación. Mi vista volvió a Darien que aun dormía y luego a Hotaru que sonreía con picardía… Diablos como la convenceré de lo contrario.

Me levanté despacio, agarré la bata y al pasar al lado de Hotaru.

— Ni una palabra—ella asintió luego negó.

Seguí caminando y Hotaru me siguió sin decir nada. Fui a la cocina empezando a preparar el desayuno, vi como saludó a Diana para luego desaparecer y reaparecer a los minutos cambiada.

— Te ayudo.

— Ve a la mesa.

Cuando tenía casi todo listo puse unas tazas y al incorporarme estaba Darien mirándome desconcertado. Supongo que no sabía cómo actuar, vio a su hermana y luego a mí… Creo que no respiraba hasta que decidió ir al baño de invitados.

— Estuvo cerca—la vi seria—. Ups… Ni una palabra.

Hizo como si su boca estuviera sellada, yo sonreí y me fui por el café.

Luego del desayuno ella junto con su hermano se fueron, yo no iría a la mañana tenía unos asuntos pendientes y para que la situación no sea más incómoda me desaparecí en el momento indicado, más tarde hablaría con él. No quiero confundirlo más de lo que yo estoy… De acuerdo no estoy confundida lo sé, lo supe siempre pero debía protegerlo del peso que tenía en mí.

Salí de mi casa cambiada y preparada para donde iba, llegué en una hora.

Toqué una vez, dos veces, tres veces y a la cuarta cambié el tono. Entonces alguien me abrió.

— Al fin llegas.

— Hola Kevin.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Al final del pasillo, la última puerta—iba a ir directo pero la mano de él me detuvo—. Aguarda unos minutos.

Asentí, sabía que debían terminar de preparar algo, me acerqué a la barra y le sonreí a Nephrite.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

Él me sonrió.

— Bien, ¿tomas algo?—negué—. ¿Vienes por trabajo?

Sacudí mi cabeza moviendo mi cabello turquesa a cada lado.

— Solo vine a charlar esta vez.

Él se rió.

— Eres buena para estas cosas.

— Tú también.

— Pero yo no tengo las alternativas que tú tienes.

Agarré el vaso que me ofrecía, lo tomé de un sorbo agradeciendo el agua fresca.

— Ya te lo he dicho, tengo un buen amigo que podría…—levantó su mano interrumpiéndome.

— Al igual que tú yo también tengo un motivo.

Me giré y me puse de espalda a mi cantinero favorito, él se fue a servir una copa a otro cliente, miré el lugar que estaba casi desértico, era de esperar al ser tan temprano y aunque este sea el más respetado lo único que era aceptable era que nadie era obligado a nada. Las reglas aquí se respetaban.

— Puedes pasar. —gritó Kevin desde un rincón.

Asentí y camine hasta la puerta del final del pasillo.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Llegué a la oficina un poco después del mediodía, estaba nerviosa no por lo de la mañana sino por lo que había pasado con Darien, tenía que hablar y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no desmoronarlo más de lo que estaba.

Al pasar por recepción Ami miraba constantemente hacia adentro, la curiosidad pudo más, había un gran alboroto pero el lugar estaba lleno de risas y gritos de felicidad.

Hasta a mí me sorprendió y esa energía me empezó a contagiar. Parecía que la alegría había vuelto a Elyson.

— ¿Ami qué pasa?

— No lo sé, yo no la conozco.

Parpadeé ante esa respuesta, y respirando profundamente entré al piso.

La gente gritaba y cada vez se acumulaba más frente a la recién llega… Sí, pude ver que se trataba de alguien, ella era el centro del alboroto.

Cuando Mina me vio gritó de euforia y la gente se abrió dejándome verla.

— Oh por dios, camaleoncito — gritó la chica sentada en lo que era mi silla de arquitecta.

Como un resorte se paró y corrió hacia mí y me atrajo a sus brazos.

Yo solo estaba estática.

Al separamos solo pude pronunciar.

— ¿Rei?—la muchacha de pelo morocho refinada, con ojos violetas asintió frenéticamente.

Y yo… acaba de perder toda esperanza de que funcionara mi plan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

y ahora llego Rei... este capitulo explico varias cosas de diferentes comportamiento que tienen.. ¿aun siguen pensando que Serena busca justicia? según seiya y todo el mundo se invento una historio ¿estará loca realmente? jaja

Y sus viajes tenganlo presente. Pero podre Diamante ya me lo pusieron como culpable solo es un hombre que lo sacan de sus casillas rápido jaja...

¿que piensa que hará Rei? ¿sabrá algo?

.

Respondiendo:

.

 **Miriam Ortiz:** Falta poco para revelar lo que darien hizo o es realmente. ¿ya tienes tu apuesta? jajaj.. saludos y gracias

 **Yssareyes48:** Ahora que tiene el control de todo, Serena no dejara pasar a Diamante una de las suyas. ¿Sera que diamante es un proxeneta? o tambien sera una victima mas. Si fuera por serena ya lo hubiera asesinado a fuego lento jeje. saludos

.

.

La frase del principio es parte de una canción llamada "incandescente"

Bueno gracias por la ayudo a Yeni y su beteeo. El próximo lo mas probable que me demore un poquito mas, como siempre dije no me gustan las historias muy largas aun no se cuantos seran. Espero sus comentario, dudas o lo que quieran siempre sera bienvenido...

.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Perdón por la demora como les comenté iba a tardar mas. Este capitulo contienen lemon, están advertidas jaja**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 ****************** **Capítulo 7** ****************

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Rei?... ¿Rei estaba acá? No, eso no era podía ser posible… Pero diablos, la chica que ahora hablaba frenéticamente casi a la misma velocidad que Mina es Rei.

No podía ser ella, no ahora, no cuando estaba a punto de hablar con Darien. Ella sabría que lo alejaría de mí. No por nada la llamábamos la psíquica, más si se trataba de Darien y yo. No hubo una sola vez que fallara. Aunque su primo le decía enana de jardín, ella era la psíquica, su mayor don era leer a las personas.

Un escalofrió me recorrió. Si ella llegaba a saber mi verdad, si de alguna forma supiera lo que hago ¿Se lo diría? ¿Lo destruiría más de lo que está? Él me vio fuerte, segura aunque la verdad siga siendo la misma llorona y temerosa Serena. Solo que he puesto una máscara que me oculta del mundo, que se adapta y sirva para mi propósito. Pero ahora…

— Una semana— menciona Rei sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ella me ve y luego a Darien. Extiende su mano en dirección de Mina con la palma abierta.

— ¿Una semana para qué?— aun creo que soy una ilusa si hice esa pregunta yo misma. Ambas me vieron y Rei sonrío.

— Hecho—dijo Mina poniendo un billete de cien dólares en su mano.

Mis ojos se abrieron y miré a Darien, él estaba tan asombrado e incrédulo como yo. No podía creer cuanto paso, diez, veinte quizás treinta segundos y ya nos había puesto fecha.

— Esperen un momento yo…—me callo al sentir una mano en mi hombro.

— Oh, tenemos visitas—Galaxia está detrás mío.

Me quedo estática, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debería presentarla? Estoy analizando cuando ella misma se encarga de ello.

— Soy Rei, la prima de Darien. Un gusto—extiende su mano y Galaxia dando un paso hacia ella la saluda.

Empiezan a hablar pero me percato de su cara: asombro y de duda al darse cuenta que es la hija de Diamante. Aunque aún no sé cómo reaccionar yo ¿ella acá? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hoy?

¿Acaso el destino sigue siendo tan cruel que le gusta jugar conmigo? ¿Cuánto más tengo que perder? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con todo lo que ya me ha quitado?

Dios, la mayoría de las noches me ensucio las manos para dar un paso más al infierno pero no. El destino quería poner a Darien en mi camino, no lo quiero lastimar, me repudiará el día que se entere de lo que hago. ¿Y si Rei sospecha algo? ¿Si cuando por fin hable con Darien ella le dirá que algo más oculto? Porque la Serena de la noche nunca estará en frente de él. Nunca se cruzará en su camino.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—todos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar el grito del Diamante.

— Hola papito, yo también te extrañé— burlándose le da poca importancia Rei a su padre.

Se acerca casi a mi lado.

— Deja de hacerte la insolente y vete.

Rei respira profundo, saco su pecho y sonriéndole le anuncia.

— Solo si me lo pide el dueño. Espera…—hizo una pausa— Tú no lo eres —enganchó su brazo al mío—pero mi amiga sí. Ella me quiere aquí. Lo siento, nos vemos papi.

Me hizo girar con ella sonriéndole porque la mandíbula de Diamante cayó diez pisos mínimos, los murmullos no si hicieron esperar pero poco importaban ya.

Me guió hacia la oficina de Galaxia donde ella ya nos esperaba con la puerta abierta y Mina venia por detrás nuestro.

.

— Es increíble como dos personas pueden ser padre e hija y ser totalmente diferentes.

Comenta Galaxia un rato después de estar en su despacho charlando las cuatro.

— Que haya puesto la semilla no significa que sea padre. Mi papá es Remy, es quien me crió y me ama—le aclara Rei.

Es increíble esta chica si me pongo a pensar, ella es quien rompe el mito de que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol, porque a pesar de tener su sangre no tiene un solo gramo de maldad. Eso se lo debemos a Remy, su padre adoptivo y actual esposo de su madre. Recuerdo que era muy amigo de ellos y cuando Diamante se separó ambas quedaron en la calle y sin un solo centavo. Entonces él se hizo cargo de ellas, poco a poco Remy se empezó a enamorar de la mamá de Rei y ahora son realmente felices.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Realmente me sentía muy agotada con todo lo que paso en el día, Darien, mi trabajo fuera de las oficinas, las reuniones y Rei.

Entre cada reunión me encontraba con ella tomando café con Darien, con Hotaru o con Mina, hasta inclusive con Ami y con Kun. Dios hasta a él lo hizo hablar. Si digo que Mina no para de hablar creo que a Rei no le llega ni a los talones.

El tema es: ¿A que había venido Rei? ¿Y yo que iba a hacer?

Ella y su maldita percepción siempre arruinó mis travesuras e igual que Seiya no se podía guardar ningún secreto, la lengua la tiene más floja que el charlatán de los enanos de Blanca Nieves, espera… ¿Había un charlatán con Blanca Nieves?

Mientras subía por el ascensor miré mi reloj.

— Las diez — resoplé era tardísimo y estaba muerta.

Seguro Darien y Hotaru me estarían esperando, siempre lo hacen por más que yo llegue más tarde que ellos.

Mientras que abría la puerta del departamento me invadió el exquisito aroma de carne que salía de la cocina, cerré los ojos al colocar las llaves a un costado junto con la cartera.

— Huele delicioso—llegué a la cocina justo cuando Darien controlaba lo que había dentro.

Tenía un precioso ángulo de su espalda y trasero, dios este hombre es hermoso, porque Apolo tuvo que hacerlo así.

Él se levantó y se giró para verme, solo me sonrió y me quedé perdida en su mirada, tan llena de nostalgia, de amor y de anhelo.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo, reconociéndonos, hablándonos sin mencionar palabras, ¿Cómo alguien puede tener tanto en común con otro sin ni siquiera tocarnos, sin sentirnos?

— Hola—dijo de repente.

— Hola—sonreí dulcemente.

Estábamos en una especie de burbuja, hechizados uno con el otro.

Si fuera un comercial de los ochenta yo estaría cocinándole para él y él llegaba de trabajar. Tomándome entre sus brazos me voltea para besarme apasionadamente

Un murmullo de voces femeninas rompió la ilusión, giré mi cabeza en dirección a la sala pero no vi nada, volví a verlo.

— Juro que traté de convencerla—elevé mi ceja—. Pero cuando se le pone algo en la cabeza no hay quien la saque de lo contrario.

— ¿De qué hablas?

No fue necesario que me contestara, porque la mencionada entró en mi campo de visión.

— ¿De quién va ser camaleoncito? —Rei estaba en mi casa. Cerré los ojos— De _moi_.

Llevé mi mano ocultando mi rostro, estaba liquidada.

Entonces escuché un maullido. Miré y mi gata traicionera estaba entre sus brazos, nadie le habló de lealtad o peor es un gato no un perro, ella estaba de brazos en brazos con cualquier persona que entrara a mi casa.

— Traidora—susurré a mi gata entrecerrando mis ojos.

Diana me vio, levantó su cabeza para luego bajarla y acomodarse nuevamente en el brazo de Rei.

— Rei se va a quedar a comer—anunció Hotaru entrando a la sala.

— No te enojes camaleoncito—vio cuando la acribillé con la mirada pero solo se río dándose la vuelta para sentarse en el sillón.

— Dios Rei, nadie me llama así desde los diecisiete años—la seguí a la sala.

Levantó su mano restándole importancia y siguió mimando a Diana, Hotaru empezó a poner los platos en la mesa

Me giré frustrada, desde la adolescencia nadie me llamaba así y todo por culpa de Darien que en el primer festival de verano tuvimos que disfrazarnos y a mí me toco de camaleón por ser la más pequeña, aunque ahora lo haya adoptado como un estilo de vida, ya no tengo cuatro años.

.

.

.

La cena empezó con Rei liderando las conversaciones.

Hotaru se estaba riendo sin parar de las travesuras que hicimos los tres de chicos. Recuerdo la vez que vino a visitar a su primo en aquellas vacaciones de invierno del primer año de la preparatoria. Darien nos había convencido de entrar en una casa que creíamos abandonada y yo pensaba que estaba embrujada porque cuando se ocultaba el sol las luces se encendían. Darien desafío a Rei y ella a mí. Recuerdo que cuando salté el cerco tenía tanto miedo de que apareciera un fantasma que iba agarrada del brazo de Darien tan fuerte que le dejé marcas. Estaba oscureciendo y cada vez se ponía más oscuro el jardín de aquel lugar.

Cuando los tres llegamos a unas hamacas ofreció que me sentara y él me balanceaba para tranquilizarme, así estuvimos unos minutos hasta que Rei desapareció y su primo salió a buscarla dejándome sola ya con la luna sobre mi espalda saliendo a la noche estrellada. Me quedé maravillada por su luz. Sonreí ante ella cuando sentí un escalofrío y luego el grito de mi amiga salí corriendo tan rápido como las piernas me daban para encontrarlos a unos metros más adelante, en un claro del jardín, a Darien inconsciente. Me quedé en shock al ver que salía sangre de su cabeza. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empecé a llorar a los gritos. Me dejé caer en el piso llorando desconsoladamente.

— Lo siento, lo siento— levanté la vista y Darien estaba parado tratando de abrazarme— ves —dijo enseñándome su mano con lo que yo creía sangre— esto es salsa.

— Idiota.

Me levanté enojada y empecé a correr hacia la salida cuando llegué a la cerca Darien me alcanzó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

— Perdóname princesa fue una broma estúpida— Aunque estaba enojada con él lo abracé y luego le pegué en su hombro para abrazarlo de nuevo.

— Me asustaste nunca más vuelvas a hacerme eso o dejarme sola—me acurruqué como gatita buscando alivió entre sus brazos, cerré mis ojos aspirando su colonia.

Alguien tosió y vimos a su prima sonriéndonos. Nos soltamos y nos fuimos. Pero supe en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta de nuestros sentimientos… siempre antes que pudiéramos darnos cuenta nosotros mismos.

Abrí los ojos volviendo al presente, a mi presente. Donde yo ya no era esa niña ingenua, delicada o llorona.

— Pero la idea fue de Rei — Hot no paraba de reír

— No me acuses tenía que darle una lección a la llorona— se burló ella—. Después de eso fue necesario el último empujón ya me aburría verlos sin que hablaran. Si no recuerdo mal me torturaste como una hora con ese tal Richard que te la quería sacar. No me quedo otra que tomarte la mano y guiarte.

Mis ojos se abrieron y ella me miró agregando.

— Oh si Serenita, yo le dije lo del laxante.

— ¡Podrías haberlo matado! — me paré de golpe.

— No maté a mi caballo cuando se lo di. Menos a ese metido— mis ojos se abrieron de incredulidad. Ella no pudo decirle eso y miré a Darien que tenía una mirada de culpa.

— Pero le di el cuarto de lo que me dijo ella—se defendió él.

— Eso no lo justifica— Rei y Hotaru se destornillaban de risa

Darien ocultaba su rostro porque también quería reírse. O los mataba o me unía. Sólo con verlos relajados me uní a su risa, a ese recuerdo de cuando todo era más fácil.

Decidí tomar el café con ellos mientras pensaba cuando se iría Rei. Eso me estaba preocupando, la veía muy cómoda en el sillón.

De repente se río al tiempo que escuché a Darien decir.

— No es así— lo miré y luego a Rei.

— ¿De qué me perdí?— tomé un sorbo de café.

— De nada—lo desestimó con su mano mi amiga—. Sólo le explicaba a Hotaru lo que en verdad piensan ustedes.

Encorvé una ceja.

— ¿Qué? — dije.

— Me contaba cuando te encontró en la empresa— menciona Rei.

— Y yo le expliqué a mi prima que en realidad quería tu perdón—ahora levanté las dos

— Él buscó la forma de volver a ti —ahora decía la morocha.

— Vine por trabajo— miré a Darien.

— Lo que quiere decir que vino por Serena— dijo Rei mirando a Hotaru, digo como aclarándoselo a ella.

— Fue una suerte encontrarla— hablo más fuerte él.

— Es decir iba a hacer lo imposible por encontrarla— volvió a hablar Rei.

— Deja de transformar mis palabras— se quejó Darien.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a vivir aquí? — preguntó ella tomando su café.

— Eso ya te lo dije, la casa…— Rei lo interrumpió mirando a Hotaru.

— Hizo un plan para involucrarse porque la iba a recuperar en realidad— yo estaba cada vez más asombrada por sus palabras.

— No Rei, yo…

— Él la ama y Serena también por eso permitió…— entonces la interrumpí yo.

— Me dio pena verlos sin un lugar por eso se lo ofrecí— aclaré antes que tergiversen mis palabras.

— Lo que en verdad quiere decir…— volvió a dirigirse a Hotaru, era como si ella lo tradujera pero en un idioma de su mundo feliz y sencillo—. Se muere por darle una nueva oportunidad pero tiene miedo. Ama tanto a mi primo que no lo puede mantener lejos.

— Rei — me indigne. Ella me sonrió.

— Se aman.

— Deja de ponerle ideas a Hotaru— fue Darien ahora.

— Lo que en verdad quieres decir es que no pararás hasta llevarla al altar.

— Rei— reprendió su primo enojado.

— Ahora no me pidas que sea su testigo, son muy cabezas duras.

— REI BASTA— grité—. Es absurdo lo que dices jamás podría volver con él por yo soy…

Me callé.

Ellos me miraron esperando que terminara pero no pude. No puedo decir que soy lo que soy… una mujer de la noche, una cualquiera, una… Aunque lo hago por una razón no puedo mancharlos ni prometer un futuro.

— Casada, divorciada, viuda o una cualquiera… Una prostituta —se hizo un silencio, Rei respiró y continuó—. Eso no quita quien eres realmente.

Sacudí mi cabeza y opté por cambiar de tema.

— ¿Dónde te alojas? — pregunté

Ella me sonrió maliciosamente. Diablos, de inocente no tiene nada. Como no lo vi venir antes, me di cuenta un segundo antes de que ella lo dijera.

— Aquí— palmeó el sillón.

— Pero… Pero... No tengo más lugar…Rei yo…—levantó su mano interrumpiendo.

— Yo me quedó en el sillón, Hot en la habitación de invitados y Darien contigo en tu cuarto— escupí lo último del café.

— ¡Qué!

Ella asintió felizmente de como organizó todo. Me paré de golpe.

— No puedes— le grité.

Me hizo un mohín.

— Las valijas las tengo en el auto, y mira la hora no conseguiré ningún hotel. No puedes dejarme en la calle. Serenita…— juro que ya la quería matar.

— ¿Y tú novio?

— Él no sabe que volví aún. Me peleé con él por teléfono y aún no me atrevo a llamarlo.

— Rei esto es ilógico Darien y yo no somos nada métetelo en la cabeza. Jamás voy a volver con él. Él no puede dormir en mi cuarto entiéndelo. No somos nada.

— ¿Ni amigos? — dijo él. Mi corazón se destrozó porque me di cuenta que con esas palabras lo destrocé aún más.

Me di vuelta.

— Sí… Digo no... Digo ¡ay!— me agarré la cabeza—. Mira somos amigos, sí. Sólo amigos.

Pero su mirada cambió ya no fue la misma.

— Entonces todo arreglado— se levantó Rei—. Hora de dormir.

— Suficiente Rei— me vio con ojos abiertos—. Haz lo que quieras, me voy.

Sin darles oportunidad salí azotando la puerta del departamento.

.

.

.

Esperé unos minutos mientras me abrían. Cuando escuché la llave en la cerradura y luego su giro esperé que la persona del otro lado no me odie por hacer esto a esta hora.

— Sé que es tarde pero… ¿Puedo quedarme? — se hizo a un lado dejándome entrar.

Su mirada no era feliz.

Estaba con el pelo revuelto y sin camisa hasta un poco agitado diría. Hoy me gané su odio.

— Ahora la llamo— Kun se fue en dirección al cuarto.

A los segundos Mina apareció.

— ¿Amiga que pasó? — llegó a mi abrazándome.

— Lo siento no quería interrumpir sé que es la primera noche de Kun libré después de tanto tiempo pero…— bajé la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, él lo entiende. Te quiere mucho, a parte no quiere decir después no lo tomamos en cuenta— sonreí ella siempre era así de positiva.

Asentí.

Nos sentamos en el piso del balcón mientras esperaba que ella volviera con unas bebidas Prendí un cigarrillo.

— Pensé que lo habías dejado — dijo Mina llegando con dos tazas—. Dame.

Le di el cigarrillo. Dio dos pitadas y me lo devolvió.

— Me relaja.

— Sabes que es malo —me alcanzó uno de los café que preparó para luego sentarse enfrente mio.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Solo en casos extremos lo hago y sólo uno— me lo llevé a la boca y luego expulse el humo.

— Rei ¿no? — asentí

—Rei, Darien, Hotaru, la empresa. Todo — ella me miró compasivamente.

— Hay amiga ¿Qué haremos?— Me miró mientras apagaba el cigarrillo por mi costado estaba solo un poco más de la mitad consumido, pero ya no quería más. Luego agarré la taza para tomar un sorbo—. No lo comprendo si lo quieres ¿por qué no?

Iba a hablar pero ella me ganó.

— Y no me digas que no lo quieres porque es mentira he visto tu cara cuando lo miras, con ese anhelo de amor. Con ese deseo de retornar tu amor perdido, de comenzar donde lo dejaron pausado

—Mina

¿Qué podía decir de eso? ¿Qué podría hacer? Ella. Rei y todos tenían razón lo amaba como el primer día. Pero yo no era la misma, ¿cómo podría ahora querer a esta Serena? Estuve a unos segundos de revelarle mi secreto, lo que hago, de mi estilo de vida. Ya no era la inocente y pura. Ahora…

— Sere— me llamó Mina sacándome de mis pensamientos. La miré—. Deja de pensar, y recuerda que los muros se hicieron para ser derribados.

Con eso se levantó, me dio un beso en la frente y se despidió.

— Descansa— dije.

— Te dejé los audífonos allí— señaló el sillón en donde dormiría.

Modulé un "Gracias" antes de verla desaparecer en su cuarto. Conociéndola como la conozco no se detendrá por tener visitas.

Me levanté, miré a la luna en lo alto y suspiré apoyándome en el barandal del balcón. Cerré los ojos y recordé lo que había pasado hace un par de semanas atrás.

.

.

.

Miré al hombre que estaba hablando por teléfono del otro lado del escritorio. Llevó su mano al puente de su nariz para masajeárselo, respiró frustrado y luego de escuchar algo que lo disgustó, cortó.

Se puso de pie y me miró.

— ¿Que vamos hacer? — pasó su mano por su cabello.

Era la quinta vez que estaba en esta posición, en esta delegación. Me miré las uñas al tiempo que encorvé los hombros.

— Eres una chica bonita… podrías conseguir un buen trabajo— me dijo el inspector.

Habían entrado con varios oficiales a uno de los locales donde me encontraba, según ellos le llegó una denuncia anónima con documentación que involucraba el lugar con la trata de personas.

Ellos me arrestaron cuando estaba sentada en el regazo del comisario de esta misma delegación. Sonreí recordando la cara de asombro de ellos al verlo. No solo eso, sino que al darse cuenta que era uno de los socios mayoritarios que mantenían el lugar, el asombro y decepción fue grande. En dos segundos lo redujeron y esposaron. Ahora estaba en una celda común con los demás clientes, solo a él se le permitió ver a su mujer, eso sí que fue espectáculo. Ella gritaba pidiéndole el divorcio.

— Déjala una noche adentro y podemos darle un tratamiento especial— escuché a un oficial acercándose a nosotros.

Me miró de arriba a abajo lascivamente.

— Vete Ramírez, ni te atrevas a tocar a ninguna de las chicas— lo miró con odio pero se fue cómo el subordinado que era.

Se sacó el saco y se acercó a mí.

— Debes tener frio— miré la chaqueta y sonreí. Él era buena gente.

— Sabes qué no me quedaré mucho—miré su nombre en la chaqueta "Jadeite" levanté mi mirada hacia el inspector.

Era rubio sus ojos azules contrastaban con la luz que se filtraba del amanecer y su piel blanca.

— Lo sé, y eso es lo que no entiendo ¿cómo sales tan rápido? — encorvé los hombros.

— Papeles se pierden todos los días— contesté restándole importancia.

No le iba a decir la verdad pero de todos los inspectores que conocí él era el más justo, no solo eso lo vi arrestar desde gente del gobierno hasta jueces. Era justo. Supongo que por eso mismo aún no lo ascendía.

Cuanto más sucio eres mejor te va en la vida pero de vez en cuando una flor crece en el desierto. Jadeite era uno de esas flores.

— ¿Sabes? Mi prometida podría haber sido como tú. O peor, su padre es la peor calaña pero no. Ella es fuerte, dulce y justa. La admiro enormemente. Ella es la muestra que no importa de dónde venimos, nosotros somos lo que nos inventamos— tomó una fotografía que estaba en su escritorio y se la quedó mirando embobado unos instantes —. Estoy seguro que ella podría arreglarte ese pelo verde perico espantoso y darte un poco de su sabiduría.

— ¿Y cómo se llama la afortunada? — volvió a mirar la foto.

— Rei… Y si todo sale como lo espero en unas semanas estará acá— un escalofrío me recorrió a medida que le daba vuelta a la imagen poniéndola frente a la chica de ojos violeta y largo cabello oscuro.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos.

Estaría en el inframundo si las relacionaban a la Serena del día con la Serena de la noche.

Escuché los primeros pero suaves chillidos provenientes de la habitación, eso me indicó que era la hora de acostarme. Me dejé caer en el sillón y me coloqué los audífonos. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos para entrar al mundo de Morfeo tecleé…

 **Estoy bien, descansen**

Pulse enviar al número de Darien. Que ya tenía más de 10 llamadas pérdidas.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

Salí temprano de la casa de Mina. Ella aún no se levantaba y no quería molestar más de lo que ya les hice a los tortolitos.

Fui a casa y al entrar me llamó la atención que había ropa de Darien en el sillón.

¿Le habrá dado la cama a Rei?

Seguí camino y lo vi salir ya cambiado de la habitación de Hotaru me vio y se paró en seco.

— Serena—me dijo.

— Darien… yo... — sacudí mi cabeza—. Me gustaría decirte…

Era mi oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con él y no confundirlo más.

— Tranquila— se acercó a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro—. Lo entiendo.

— Yo…

— Estamos bien. ¿Sí? — asentí.

Sin decir una palabra aún me entendía. Ni siquiera tuve que emplear el plan B.

Llevó su mano a mi mejilla y nos miramos. Creo que dejé de respirar. Miré su boca, esos ansiados labios carnosos. Quería que me besara, perderme en ellos, en su dulce néctar, dejar mis miedos atrás y sumergirme en la pasión que nos envolvía. Se acercó lentamente. Se inclinó. Cerré los ojos esperando el momento. Y sentí sus labios en mi frente.

— Qué bueno que volviste— los abrí para verlo alejarse en dirección de la sala.

Giré rápidamente y fui en dirección a mi habitación.

— ¿Rei no se quedó? — me detuve y me volví a verlo.

— Apareció su prometido y se fueron juntos.

— ¿Jadeite? — encorvó los hombros.

— Desconozco como o cuando se enteró que había vuelto. Pero no parecía sorprendida con su presencia acá —bajé la mirara, casi me lo encuentro—. Prepararé café por si quieres.

— Gracias— empecé a caminar cuando escuché.

— Tengo una reunión temprano ¿puede ir Hotaru contigo?

— Claro.

Con eso desaparecí dentro de mi habitación.

.

El día pasó normal. No solo eso, la semana y sin dar cuenta era jueves.

Darien no hizo ningún movimiento más. No me buscó como antes, no hubo chocolates, ni flores, ni nada. Tampoco me robaba besos y eso es lo que más extrañaba. A la noche aún me esperaban con la comida. Hablábamos de cosas triviales o de la empresa o de los estudios de su hermana. De nosotros no. Tampoco de las infinidades de veces que quería estar conmigo.

Aunque el primer día estaba contenta por eso, el segundo lo odiaba quería que me buscara, quería sentirme cerca de él, sentir su piel, sus besos… Diablos ¿por qué soy así?

Sonó el celular y sonreí por el mensaje de Mina…

 _"En diez te esperó abajo"_

Habíamos decidido tomarnos la tarde libre para comprar los vestidos de la fiesta de mañana. Muchos habían decidido lo mismo que nosotras.

Así que me encontraba en mi cuarto esperando que pasen por mí. Miré la carpeta que estaba en frente mío y antes de cerrarla no pude dejar de leer el último titular de los recortes de noticias que habían acumulado de esa época.

 _"_ _TRISTE DESENLACE PARA LA ULTIMA HEREDERA DEL PERIODISTA TSUKINO"_

Lo apoyé sobre la pila de las otras noticias y acaricié el rostro de la mujer que salía en aquella foto. A esa mujer inocente e ingenua.

Cerré la carpeta y me limpié las lágrimas traicioneras que me caían.

Me paré y la llevé al mismo cajón de siempre. Lo guardaba bajo llave, no quería que nadie descubriera parte de mi secreto, del rompecabezas que era mi mente.

Giré la llave al tiempo que escuché el grito de incredulidad de Darien. Habían llegado hace unos minutos y aún no se daban cuenta que estaba en casa.

— NO, y te digo que no.

Se escuchó el grito de Darien desde la sala.

— Hermano, por favor.

Resoplé, esto no tenía un buen puerto, y si mis sospechas son correctas sé que se trata de aquel chico.

Salí de mi cuarto y me paré en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tantos gritos?

Ambos me miraron y el pelinegro se dignó a verse avergonzado por su grito.

— Serena ayúdame —Hotaru corrió a mi lado—Shingo me invitó al cine mañana pero mi hermano me escuchó hablarlo con Momo y no quiere que vaya.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos a Darien.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú sabes qué. Ella es grande y puede salir con quien quiera.

— Pero mañana es la fiesta de la empresa.

— Eso no lo justifica— _y aunque tuviera razón_ pensé —. Pueden salir otro día, aunque si vas tú, no es obligación que ella vaya.

— Por supuesto que sí. Hotaru debe ir como mi hermana—resoplé, era una pobre excusa para que ella no saliera con el chico.

— Darien…

— Es una niña, ¿Cómo puede estar pensando en citas? ¡Y con un universitario!

— Está adelantado porque es muy inteligente—lo defendió su hermana.

Darien se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la mesa totalmente enojado, dios como se pone de terco.

Suspiré fuerte.

— Hot ve a la pieza—ella iba a decir algo pero levante mi mano y obedeció. Me senté en frente de él. Lo llamé —. Darien—no me miró—. Vamos no seas así.

— Pero ella… ella.

— Ella ya no es una niña, debes dejarla avanzar.

Cerró los ojos.

— No puedo es lo único que tengo, por lo único que peleé tanto—abrió los ojos y notó lo que me afectó esas palaras, " _luchó y que era lo único_ "—. No quise decir eso.

— Está bien, no importa.

— Sí, sí importa—agarró mis manos y lo miré—. Sé que ahora estas aquí pero ella fue el motivo de lo que hice, si hubiese imaginado algo de lo que te paso hubiese movido cielo y tierra. Siempre pensé que estarías cuidada por tu familia.

Levantó una mano y limpió una lágrima que descendía por mi mejilla.

— Quiero pelear por ambas—agregó. Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza al abrirlos aun veía en los de él anhelo.

— Ella debe vivir lo que vivimos… Recuerdas—asintió—. Esa etapa es increíble y Shingo es un dulce chico cuando se entrega al ciento por ciento y por lo que sé, Hotaru se le enterró en el alma. Peleará por ella y sobre todo la cuidará. Sé que puede tener una reputación de mujeriego, lo sé. Pero siempre dejó en claro a esas mujeres lo que quería de ellas y ellas lo aceptaron… ¿Sabes? Cuando ama lo hace tan profundo que le quema el alma y tu hermana se le metió en la piel hace mucho tiempo.

Sonrió pero aún no respondía, así que agregué.

— ¿Qué te parece si lo invitas aquí y lo conoces? Hablas con él para que veas lo que quiero decir.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí.

— De acuerdo, pero mañana que venga a la fiesta y otro día lo planeamos.

Lo miré y le sonreí, un paso a la vez para el guardabosque Darien.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

La fiesta empezó temprano, a las diez servirían la cena, y a las doce se abrirían las pistas con los músicos contratados, como era de esperarse en mi mesa estaba Galaxia, Darien y a mi pesar Diamante, que aún no se por qué no se iba.

Con la excusa de saludar salí de aquella mesa tan rápido como llegué. Y tan rápido como me fui Seiya se sentó en mi lugar, ya que él era uno de los invitados.

Desde ayer Darien estuvo extraño pero amigable, sobretodo demasiado amigable, no es que no lo quiera como amigo sino bueno… Diablos, ni yo me entiendo, porque no es lo quiero. Lo miraba desde la barra mientras que él hablaba con unos inversionistas, no me miraba, ni nada. ¿Acaso sería una nueva estrategia de él? dijo que me quiere en su vida pero… ¿Será que solo cómo amiga? Pues sabe yo no lo quiero así, es todo o nada… Espera que estoy diciéndome mejor que sea nada.

— ¿Lo conoces?

Preguntó un hombre a mi lado, al verlo sonreí ante el contador y miré al que señalaba. Claramente las mujeres suspiraron y si no fuera porque ya conocía las reacciones de algunas que hasta se desmayaban, me asombraría.

Con su aire despreocupado, ese pelo revuelto y su campera de cuero en su mano se acercó a mí.

— Srta. Serena un placer en saludarla.

— Eres terrible Shingo, ni hoy puedes ponerte un traje.

Se miró y encorvó sus hombros. Luego se giró con su cerveza y se fue.

Lo miré… Dios si lo viera su madre se muere tres veces. Pantalón de cuero, remera sin mangas, ajustada al cuerpo, dejaban ver claramente sus tatuajes. En otras palabras un motoquero y este era nuestro mensajero… Bueno en realidad…

— Te juro que si ese es Shingo, Hotaru no sale ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

Me reí ante el comentario de Darien.

— ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?—encorvó una ceja—. Estabas con esos hombres.

Señalé a unos que estaban a unos metros. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, un líquido ámbar.

— ¿Whisky?—agregué y asintió.

Tomó otro sorbo y lo dejó en la barra.

— Bailemos.

Estaba negando pero agarró mi bebida la dejó en la barra y me arrastró con él.

Me llevó hasta el centro de la pista y puso una mano en mi cintura y la otra en el hombro descubierto.

— No me pises.

Nos reímos y miré mi vestido largo blanco con volados que llegaban hasta el piso, se enganchada en el cinto de piedras plateadas que esta sobre mi cintura. Lo miré a la cara esperando que él también me mirara en la cara y no a la parte superior del vestido que se cruzaba por detrás de mi cuello dejando la mitad superior de mi espalda descubierta

— Jamás.

Me dio vuelta, e hizo que de mi cabellera se desprendieran varios mechones. Me había costado bastante dejarlo de costado y él en dos pasos lo arruinaba.

La música cambió haciéndose más lenta obligándonos a acercarnos. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de él y su mano cambio a la parte baja de mi espalda.

— Al fin tengo el baile de hace diez años.

Me separé un poco.

— ¿Cuál?

— El de nuestra graduación, digo la tuya— apoyé nuevamente mi cabeza.

— No te preocupes, yo tampoco la tuve—se tensó, supongo recordando el motivo, mi huida del país, mi embarazo frustrado.

Siguió moviéndome lentamente, marcando mi ritmo, nuestro ritmo. No me di cuenta cuando la música terminó hasta que se separó.

— Gracias.

Nuestras manos unidas se separaron poco a poco mientras que él se alejaba, dejándome un vacío en mi pecho.

Dejándome sola.

Sola en medio de la pista lo vi perderse entre la multitud, una vez más lo vi alejarse de mí.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Caminaba por el pasillo del edificio pasadas las tres de la mañana. Me había escapado no bien pude, odiaba las fiestas sumándole que después del baile con Darien lo perdí de vista y solo quedó Diamante, era claro que me iría, ni la mirada de súplica de Galaxia pudo con que me quede allí.

Abrí mi puerta pero antes de cruzarla me saqué los zapatos plateados, los pies me dolían enormemente, había estado parada toda la noche hablando con demasiados inversionistas o ejecutivos. Tuve que separar a un par de ellos de las chicas de administración porque estaban muy borrachos y los mandé a casa, bueno los obligué a irse a sus casas.

Caminé y me paré en seco.

— Darien.

Estaba sirviéndose un té en la cocina.

— Buenos noches.

— ¿Dónde estuviste?

Está bien, no era esa pregunta la que hubiese dicho pero mi boca habló antes que yo. Supongo que pensó en una broma porque sonrió.

— Me escapé hace horas.

— ¿Hotaru?

— Se fue con Momo a su casa—encorvó sus hombros y se dio vuelta buscando su taza—. Noche de chicas supongo.

— Ah.

Solo eso se me ocurre decir, que brillante soy.

— ¿Pensé que no volverías?—levanté una ceja.

— ¿Perdón?—se giró.

— ¿Té?

— Sí, por favor pero podrías repetir lo último.

— Estabas muy entusiasta con el jefe de policía.

Ah, bueno, sí, resulta que el jefe de la ciudad vino a la fiesta como si alguien lo hubiese invitado pero por lo que sé, donde hay fiesta, él esta.

El muy cretino quería beneficios y me interesaban algunos contactos que él tenía pero jamás mezclaría a esta Serena, la presidenta, con el bastardo que encima me refregó que esperaba a su cuarto hijo, él muy… Diablos, lo había visto obligar a unas cuantos mujeres en los burdeles de la zona.

— No sé quién lo invitó, y no, jamás me metería en esos pantalones. Además tiene varias causas pendientes.

Eso lo asombró.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—me ofreció una taza y me apoyé en la encimera—. Aunque sé que anda en cosas sucias jamás nadie le encontró nada.

¿Era brillo lo que vi en sus ojos?

— ¿Sabes algo?

— No… Solo rumores.

— Pues yo sé certezas. Cuando tenga las pruebas va a arrepentirse de muchas cosas.

— ¿Eres policía?

Tomé un sorbo de mí té.

— Está bien, no me lo digas o ¿me arrestarías?

Nos empezamos a reír como un par de tontos.

Después de unos minutos dejé mi taza a un costado y con ambas manos me subí a la encimera para sentarme.

— ¿Y tú? Estabas muy pegado a Molly.

— No podía despegármela, cinco, no seis veces le dije que no me interesa pero no entiende

— Espera… Espera, ¿Molly se te declaró?

— No con palabras.

Me empecé a reír cuando me contó que le llevó un café y accidentalmente, según ella, se le abrió su camisa o la vez que le manchó el pantalón a Darien y se lo quería limpiar con él puesto.

— No es gracioso, sabes lo agobiante que es.

— Oh sí, el pobre sexy jefe que no puede decir que no.

— ¿Sexy? Quieres decir que aún soy sexy.

Se acercó sigilosamente y me atrapó apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesada.

— Digo...—tragué duro al verlo tan cerca. Los primeros tres botones de su camisa estaban abiertas durante toda la conversación y fue una prueba muy dura no imaginarme deslizar mi mano dentro de ella. Pero sentir su respiración cerca, su perfume y esta debilidad por él ya no podía resistirla más— yo…

— ¿Me tienes miedo?—negué porque le tenía pavor—. ¿A qué le temes Serena Tsukino?

— A ti.

Sonrió con esa mirada de lobo hambriento y solo un segundo después lo entendí.

Entendí todo lo que hizo… Un paso hacia atrás y dos hacia delante. En otras palabras me dio mi espacio para atraparme en su red, en sus brazos.

Se abalanzó dejando caer sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndolos suave y lentamente. Pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior y cuando sus brazos rodearon mi espalda me arqueé hacia él abriendo mi boca para dejarlo entrar.

Lo dejé ubicarse entre mis piernas mientras que el beso se intensificó llevándome al cielo, sus manos se metieron en mi peinado sacando cada hebra que sujetaba el arreglo que tenía dejándolo caer libre hasta la última fibra de mi cabellera.

— Me gusta más suelto.

Atacó mi boca nuevamente y yo esta vez no me quedé atrás, llevé mis manos a su pecho empezándole a desabrochar esos botones pero los últimos se volvieron rebeldes no me obedecían y lo tironeé tan fuerte que rompí la camisa.

Darien sonrió y me besó.

Pasó de mi boca a mi cuello sus manos buscaban el cierre posterior de mi vestido pero al verse frustrado gruño.

— Déjalo.

Me separé un poco y llevé mis manos al cierre oculto justo debajo de mi nuca mientras que él se deshacía de su propia camisa.

Agarró mis manos y terminó de bajar el pequeño tramo del mismo. Libre de ese cierre la parte delantera de mi vestido cayo con el efecto de la gravedad dejando libre mis pechos ya que este vestido no permitía usar un sostén.

— Hermosos.

Me besó, me saboreó y luego incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras que el bajaba hasta uno de mis pecho metiéndoselo en la boca, succionando mi pezón. El otro gritaba por atención, tan turgente como el que tenía en su boca, apiadándose de él subió su mano y la amoldó en ella. Masajeándolo, apretándolo tan suave como salvaje.

Cuando terminó de torturar a uno pasó al otro intercambiando sus movimientos. Dios, me estaba matando, solo pude poner mis manos en su cabellera azabache obligándolo a acercarse más a mi cuerpo, lo necesitaba.

— Darien.

Tan solo pude decir eso. Subió su boca pero en lugar de ir a mis labios fue a mi oreja para susurrarme casi como un gruñido.

— Después me lo dirás.

Mordió el lóbulo y lo jaló solo un poco. Estaba demasiada mojada para esperar más, desde que lo volví a ver, desde que me volvió a besar por primera vez estaba lista para esto. Llevé mis manos a su pantalón pero al desabrochar su cinturón me detuvo.

— Aquí no.

— Aquí sí.

— Siempre tan apurada.

Volvió a besarme, él era el único que siempre deseé que me tomara, que me poseyera… Solo él. Levantó mi vestido hasta la cintura y sentí sus manos por mis piernas, por la parte interna y luego por mi trasero. Me levanté un poco para ayudarlo.

— Esto molesta.

Sentí el tirón de la braga que arrojó al piso y con esos mis gemidos aumentaron.

— Por favor.

— Tú deseos son ordenes pequeña.

Agarró mis piernas y se las envolvió por su cintura, al tiempo que me volvía a tomar con su boca me penetraba duro y fuerte. Cerré los ojos al sentirlo en mi interior, diez años de espera, diez años de anhelo solo por este momento, solo por sentirme completa.

Se empezó a mover y solo unos instante después lo acompañe aferrándome a sus hombros, lo besaba y me movía haciendo el vaivén perfecto. Como dos adolescentes que buscaban consuelo, como dos adulto que se buscaron por tanto tiempo, como dos almas perdidas que encontraron el camino a casa.

Siguió moviéndose hasta que empecé a sentir como se estaba construyendo, estaba tan cerca.

— Pequeña, hazlo, libérate.

Con esas simples palabras me vine y dos estocadas más sentí a Darien liberarse dentro de mí.

Aún no procesaba lo que acababa de hacer simplemente porque no quería volver del cielo, me desplomé encima de él. Solo me di cuenta que los minutos pasaron porque se movió para salirse de mí, pero antes de retirarse del todo.

— Espera.

— No me iré a ninguna parte.

Dejó caer mis piernas a su costado, flácidas y sin fuerzas. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y susurró unas palabras tan suaves que eran inalcanzables para un corazón desolado.

Me abrazó y cuando sintió que estaba recompuesta me cargó llevándome a mi habitación. Me acostó y por fin pude abrir mis ojos grandes para verlo. Aunque sus ojos brillaran su mirada esa desconcertante, tantas veces dije una cosa e hice otra que ahora no sabe cómo actuar. Me besó dulcemente.

— No te vayas.

— No me iré sino quieres.

— No quiero.

Me giró y desabrochó la pollera del vestido sacándomelo por completo, dejándome desnuda finalmente. Él se sacó el pantalón y el bóxer dejándolo en una silla, llego hasta mí, sobre mí.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —asentí—. Seamos tú y yo, solo por hoy, solo por esta noche.

Sonreí y esta vez fui yo quien lo atrajo a mí.

Sus manos fueron a mi costado y mientras volvía a colocarse entre mis piernas una de sus manos llegó a mi vientre rozando la cicatriz que allí aún se veía, hasta subirla al valle de mis pechos. Cuando sentí un leve tirón dejé de besarlo para ver qué es lo que hacía.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

Sacó un parche color piel del centro de mi pecho y me miró confundido, intercambiando su mirada con lo que ocultaba.

— Un recordatorio.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Y paso mas al rompecabezas, jaja.. bueno al fin Serena se empezó a decidir dejar entrar al pelinegro nuevamente a su vida. Pero cuanto tiempo podrá ocultar lo que hace?...

El regreso de Rei presenta muchos miedos en Serena y si realmente sabe la verdad sera un problema.

Respondiendo:

 **Miriam Ortiz:** gracias por tus ánimos, aquí hay nuevas respuesta jaja.. un par de preguntas también. Y que le pasó al papá de Serena? uy aun falta pero de ahora en adelante veras que nada es lo que parece... Saludos

 **yssareyes48** : veo que ya tiene muchas opciones de asesinato para Diamante jaa...lo tendré en cuenta. jeje...Si darien aun tiene que resolver mas sus culpa, esperemos que pueda superar todo. Saludos

Como mencione arriba perdón por la demora, gracias por el beteeo a yeni y dudas comentarios lo que quieran sera bien recibido...


	9. Capitulo 8

Después del uuuuhhh, aaaahhh, y oooohhh con los especiales de Halloween les dejo el nuevo capitulo (aclaro: contenido de lemon jjaja)

* * *

.

.

.

 ************* **Capítulo 8** ************

 **.**

"…Érase una tarde fría de Febrero, tú venías de frente con tus dos ojos negros y no, no pude evitar.

Fue sólo un segundo nada más cruzarnos nos dimos la vuelta, no nos encontramos y no te puedo olvidar…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Un recordatorio de que?

Suspiré pensando que nos entretendríamos de otra forma, cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas volvía a suspirar.

— De cosas.

Estiró su mano.

— ¿Por qué un camaleón?

Miré mi tatuaje, el que tenía en el centro del pecho. Un pequeño camaleón atado por cadenas.

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo justo ahora?

Llevó sus dedos hasta el tatuaje de mi hombro.

— Son iguales, el de atrás y este, pero el otro es feliz y este…

Me acerqué a su rostro y le di un dulce beso.

— Un géminis, dos en una— me miró sin comprender—. Si te lo explico voy por ropa.

Me giré y cuando estaba por salir de la cama sentí dos fuertes brazos en mi cintura jalándome hasta que caí sobre mi espalda. Segundos después Darien se posicionó sobre mí.

— Eso puede esperar— me besó fuerte y salvaje. El aire pidió permiso y se separó un poco—. Esto no.

Llevó su boca a mis labios y con su rodilla abrió mis piernas. Solo tardamos unos minutos para convertirnos en unos solo.

.

.

.

La luz de la mañana empezó la filtrarse a través de mis párpados haciéndome dar cuenta qué Morfeo me había abandonado hace horas. Traté de estirarme pero dos fuertes brazos me sostenían en el lugar como queriendo que nunca me vaya. Sonreí acurrucándome más en su pecho, siento como Darien apoya su cabeza sobre la mía y lo escucho respirar tranquilamente. Llevó mis manos sobre las de él y trató de envolverme en este hermoso sueño antes de despertar a la realidad.

Estoy quedándome dormida nuevamente cuando un sonido que interrumpe el silencio del momento llega a mis oídos... Luego un quejido.

— Maldición.

Escucho decir a Darien justó antes de removerse con lentitud y levantarse de mi cama.

— ¿Dónde demonios está?

Abro un poco un ojo para verlo sacar su celular pedirle un minuto a quien lo haya llamado, ponerse el pantalón y salir de la habitación descalzo.

Me senté de golpe.

— ¿Y ahora?

Busqué con la vista y vi la camisa de Darien en la silla junto con su ropa y la mía.

Una vez abrochado el último botón caminé despacio para acercarme a la sala donde lo escuchaba hablar.

Me recargué sobre el marco viéndole la espalda, ese increíble y formidable adonis que solo unos minutos antes estaba unido a mí pero ahora aquella espalda estaba llena de cicatrices. Darien miraba por el balcón mientras conversaba con quien lo haya llamado tan temprano.

— No, no me gusta nada. No la conoces… No me importa que sea una compañera…. De acuerdo, está bien… Sí… Te espero.

Se dio vuelta.

— ¿Qué haces ahí?

— Viéndote…— me mordí el labio— ¿Hotaru?

— Sí…. Tenemos hasta el mediodía.

— Entonces mejor sigo durmiendo.

No terminé de decirlo cuando Darien se abalanzó sobre mí y me alzó sobre su hombro.

— Si yo lo permito.

Me reí como hacía diez años que no lo hacía, fuimos a la habitación y con poca delicadeza me arrojó sobre la cama.

Se acercaba gateando lentamente cuando dije.

— Estuve pensando.

— ¿Tú? ¿Pensando?... ¿Tengo que tener miedo?

— Bobo. Pero… Mejor digo esto… Nosotros.

Nos señalé.

— Sigue…

— Que lo mantengamos en secreto… Digo, yo soy tu jefa… También esta Hotaru.

— Qué tal si te callas.

Acto seguido atacó mi boca besándola desesperadamente, al tiempo que me recostaba en la cama y me desabrochaba su camisa. Y yo su pantalón.

En solo dos minutos más estuvimos más ocupados que precisamente en hablar.

.

.

.

— ¿En verdad lo quieres dejar en secreto?

Apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho y lo miré. Aún estábamos en la cama a pesar de estar cerca del mediodía.

— Es lo mejor… Bueno, tú eres mi empelado podrían decir muchas cosas y no quiero que salgas perjudicado o te digan que te utilizo para la votación de la junta. Aparte está Diamante — resopló.

— Tienes razón. Pero no puedo ocultárselo a Hotaru. Ella vive contigo.

— Tú también— sonrío—. En la oficina soy la presidenta y tú mi socio. No sería bien visto. Más con nuestra historia como…

Me dio un beso interrumpiéndome.

— Lo entiendo… Pero al cruzar esa puerta eres toda mía.

— Toda tuya.

En un movimiento me colocó bajó de él y comenzamos a besarnos parecía que después de toda la noche no nos saciábamos uno del otro.

Estábamos reconociéndonos cuando su estómago se hizo presente. Me empece a reí a carcajadas, no podía parar.

— No seas mala— se sentó y me agarró la mano haciendo que me sentara también—. Ve a prepararme algo mujer.

— Yo, ¿Por qué?

— ¿No vas a alimentar a tu novio?

— ¿Cuando llegamos a eso?

Tiró de mi mano y me sacó aun riendo, dándome una nalgada.

— Voy a bañarme— me besó y se fue a mi baño.

Busqué la camisa de Darien la cual había tirado al piso. Estaba cansada por tanta actividad pero realmente estaba contenta casi diría que feliz.

Me puse a preparar un rico desayuno aunque sería más un almuerzo. Puse unas tostadas en la máquina y escuché el ruido de la cafetera, serví dos tazas colocando una en la mesada. Agarré la otra acunándola entre mis manos llevándola hasta el ventanal del balcón. Tomé un sorbo y me quedé viendo el horizonte… ¿Cuán diferente hubiese sido todo si no se lo hubiese llevado?

Hoy sería como un sábado o domingo más, nos amaríamos antes que las niñas despertaran y nos interrumpieran, disfrutando un desayuno familiar. Porque estoy segura de que aún estaríamos juntos a pesar de que habríamos tenido infinidades de peleas.

Toqué mi plano vientre pensando que inclusive hasta le podría haber dado un niño.

El horizonte que se levantaba a lo lejos desde lo alto del edificio se veía como inalcanzable, no como si estuviera a orilla del mar. Allí sentiría la brisa en mi rostro, el sonido del mar en mis oídos. Si tan sólo Diamante hubiera tardado un poco más… Hotaru y Darien…

— Cinco centavos por tus pensamientos.

Me di vuelta asustada y vi a Darien sentado en el brazo del sillón.

— Me asustaste — tomó un sorbo de la taza que había dejado preparada —. ¿Tu hermana a qué hora llega?

Miró su reloj y su labio se curvó.

— Hace media hora tendría que haber estado aquí— pasé por su lado para ir a cambiarme pero me atrapó—. Ella… ¿Si lo puede saber?... Se va a dar cuenta.

Suspiré pero asentí.

— Solo ella, pero que no lo diga a nadie— besé su frente—. Me voy a bañar.

Me besó suave y no me soltó.

— ¿Qué es lo que da vuelta en esa cabecilla loca tuya? … Veo como esos engranes están girando— señaló mi frente—. Confía, desahógate.

— No te gustaría.

— Pruébame.

Escuché el ruido de las tostadas y traté de ir pero no me dejó.

— Se van a quemar.

— Que se quemen.

— Darien…

— De acuerdo... Cuando estés lista ¿Si?

Me soltó y fui a la cocina. Saqué las tostadas y al ponerlas en un plato cerré los ojos.

— Si tu vida hubiese sido totalmente diferente. ¿Me culparías?

— ¿Cómo podría culparte de algo?

Me di vuelta al abrir los ojos. Dejé las tostadas en la mesa y me acerqué al ventanal.

— Después que Diamante se los llevó. Digo… Después de la muerte de tus padres, a las dos o tres semanas creo, apareció un abogado en mi casa.

Hice un silencio. Respiré y continué.

— Él quiso hablar a solas con mi padre pero cuando se fue me contó la razón de su visita. Vino a preguntar por qué nunca se presentó en la lectura del testamento de tus padres, ni los reclamó a ustedes si eran tan amigos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Tus padres pusieron de tutor y encargado al mío.

Escuché la taza romperse y me di vuelta. Darien estaba parado y pálido… No hablaba… Esperé y cuando no pude más…

— ¿Tu papá era nuestro tutor legal? — asentí—. ¿El responsable de la herencia de mis padres?

— Sí, de todo, de ustedes también. Es por eso que varias cosas nunca fueron vendidas como la casa donde creciste. Pero el dinero o las acciones, todo lo que había en los bancos Diamante lo transfirió a los días de que ellos murieron. Lo siento, no pudimos recuperar nada de ese dinero.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado. Hasta que se paró y me miró.

— Todo hubiese sido diferente…— se sentó de golpe— ¿Por qué nunca nos buscó?

— Sí lo hizo— me arrodillé frente a él—. Mucho. Tardó más de un año en saber de ustedes. Tuvo que hacerlo con cuidado. Como recordarás mi padre era periodista y uno de los mejores— asintió—. Pero en ese tiempo, cuando ellos murieron investigaba un importante caso. Inclusive tu padre lo ayudó.

— Sí, recuerdo que días anteriores al accidente pasaron toda la noche en su oficina hablando.

— En ese tiempo recibíamos amenazas hasta que después de tres meses de la muerte de tus padres atacaron a Luna y a mi hermano. Los hirieron de gravedad.

— Por eso te fuiste— supuso.

— Sí. Mi padre tuvo miedo por mí y me mandó a España con mi prima, Lita ¿la recuerdas?

— Sí— hizo silencio cuando algo en sus ojos brilló—. ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?… Digo con Luna y tu hermano ¿Sobrevivieron?

— Sí… A ese sí. — Bajé la cabeza pero él me la levantó otra vez. Pidió que siga—. Mi padre se obsesionó con nuestra seguridad al límite de la locura… Él…

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y la besó.

— Aun no entiendo por qué podría culparte.

Agradecía por el cambio de tema. Darien seguía siendo el mismo hombre dulce y compasivo del cual me enamoré en mi adolescencia. No importa lo que esté pasando él se pondrá detrás de los demás, de sus problemas y del mundo inclusive.

— Porque cuando mi padre murió yo pasé a ser la heredera de todos sus bienes inclusive la tutela de ustedes.

Sus manos dejaron mi rostro y cayeron a los lados. Se paró y me miró asombrado.

— Dios…— pasó su mano por el pelo— Eso… Digo... Quiere decir…

Empezó a caminar se paró y me miró aun sentada sobre el piso.

— Eres la tutora legal de Hotaru. Podrías pedir su custodia inclusive si Diamante se niega podrías llevarlo a juicio y…

— Espera…— me miró impaciente.

— No quieres, Serena ella es grande y ni sería como…

Le tapé la boca con mi mano.

— No es eso. Me hubiese encantado pero si pido la custodia harán una investigación previa y…

— ¿Y?

Y todo podría salir a la luz. Donde me llevaron o lo que hicieron conmigo. Donde despertaron, algo que nunca pensé que tenía en mi interior.

— ¿Interrumpo…?

Ambos giramos para ver a una sonriente Hotaru parada en la punta de la mesa. Agarra una de las tostadas nos mira y empieza a comer.

Se da vuelta y va saltando hacia su habitación.

— Después seguimos hablando— me tomó de la barbilla dándome un casto beso—. Tranquila, un paso a la vez. Ahora debo hablar con ella.

Volvió a besarme y fue detrás de su hermana.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Y por qué no puedo decir nada? — era la séptima vez que le preguntaba Hotaru a su hermano.

— Ya te lo dije, es por la empresa y por nosotros— ella resopló iba a decir algo—. Comprende soló, te lo dijimos a ti porque vives aquí pero a nadie más.

Se cruzó de brazos con un gesto típico de un adolescente.

— Por favor Hotaru, te lo ruego, mantenlo en secreto.

— Está bien pero aclaro que no me gusta.

Se levantó del sillón donde estábamos sentados los tres y se fue a la heladera. Yo me quise parar pero Darien volvió a sentarme sobre su regazo dónde estuve durante casi toda la charla con su hermana.

— Déjame ayudarla.

Agarró mi rostro y lo giro hacia él.

— Ocúpate de mí.

Lo golpeé por lo tonto que se estaba poniendo.

— ¿Postre? — preguntó Hotaru.

Darien negó pero yo dije que sí. Me estaba alcanzando mi porción de pastel cuando…

— Maminaaaaa.

Los tres nos sorprendidos al escuchar la suave y dulce voz de Helios. Me paré al tiempo que llegó a mí abrazándose a mis piernas.

— Helios.

— Le extleñe muchi.

— Deja a tu ma…— se interrumpió al vernos mi amigo—. Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupada.

— Valos a la paza— pidió helios.

Lo miré y luego a Artemis.

— Mejor otro día hijo. Ven... Nos vamos mulita no te preocupes.

— No, quédense, voy a hacer una torta— Hotaru se inclinó hacia Helios— ¿Me ayudas?

— Chií.

Ella lo agarró de la mano, guiándolo a la cocina.

— Disculpen.

Darien se paró y se iba al dormitorio. Miré a mi amigo y dijo.

— Ve...

Animándome. Asentí.

— Darien…

Se metió en la habitación de Hotaru, digo la de invitados.

— Escúchame…

— ¿Cómo diablos él tiene una llave?— me gritó. Está bien, estaba muy enojado—. Ni a Hotaru le diste, tiene que abrirle el encargado. Se maneja con confianza y ni me digas que es un amigo. ¿Y quién demonios es ese niño? Es tu hijo ¡no es cierto!

Dios estaba furioso.

— Es su ahijado.

Me di vuelta para ver a Artemis parado en el umbral.

— Tienen que hablar, nos vamos mulita. Helios se asustó por los gritos, es mejor nos vayamos… Me alegro por ustedes.

— Artemis… ¿Cómo?

Me dio un beso en la frente.

— No te encierres, cuéntale. Nos vemos en la noche, Hotaru nos invitó a cenar. Claro si no hay problema.

Miró a Darien que asintió pero luego le dio la espalda.

— No te vayas. —Pedí.

— Tranquila, él que se va soy yo— expresó Darien.

Pasa por mi lado abandonando la habitación.

— ¿Tengo que volvértelo a decir?

Salí tras de Darien que acababa de atravesar la puerta de mi departamento.

Lo intercepté cuando iba subiendo al ascensor empujándolo hacia adentro, encerrándonos y deteniéndonos dentro del mismo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?

— Me vas a escuchar y no te vas a escapar esta vez.

— Abre el maldito elevador.

Empezó a forcejear conmigo para destrabarlo.

— No...

Grité con desesperación.

Retrocedió y me miró tanto tiempo que pensé que nunca me diría nada.

— Tienes cinco minutos y luego marcare el botón.

Asentí, era lo justo.

— Helios es mi ahijado.

— Eso lo dijo "tu amigo".

El sarcasmo era evidente en su voz.

— Él es muy importante para mí, apareció en una época que pensé terminaría con todo. Que era mejor renunciar— me miró, cerré los ojos y continúe—. Artemis me cuidó cuándo estuve internada. Era mi enfermero, me trató como hacía mucho tiempo nadie lo había hecho. Él estaba comprometido así que no pienses mal de él.

— ¿Estás diciendo que ni Mina te ayudó?

Bajé la cabeza.

— Ni Mina, ni Seiya supieron que estuve internada, hasta tiempo después de que me recuperé. Después de la muerte de mi padre yo… — me di vuelta dándole la espalda—. Digamos que me volví un poco obsesiva con lo que pasó, les dejé de hablar cuando…

— ¿Cuándo qué?

— Cuando empezaron acusar a mi padre de que era la cabeza de algunas atrocidades. Fue tanto que…

Sentí sus brazos atraerme a su cuerpo.

— Allí conociste a Artemis.

— Sí, él me cuidó como si fuera un hermano mayor cuando me recuperé conocí a Himeko, la mamá de Helios— me giré para verlo a los ojos—. Ella era policía y me ayudó a recuperar a mis amigos.

— ¿Era?

Asentí.

— Murió dando a luz a Helios. Estaba en un caso peligroso, la atacaron. Los médicos por poco no la pudieron salvar pero a la semana nació su hijo, el esfuerzo fue tan grande que no lo resistió. Le prometí cuidarlo como si fuera mi hijo. Artemis la amará por siempre no te preocupes por ello— subí mi mano y la puse sobre su mejilla—. Me ve como su hermana pequeña, es más sabe todo de ti.

— ¿Algún día tú no sentirás algo especial por él?

Sonreí por su inseguridad.

— Si en diez años no te pude sacar de mi corazón, ¿cómo en poco tiempo alguien lo va hacer?

Su respuesta fue besarme. Ya más relajados destrabé el elevador y salí con él de la mano, volviendo al departamento.

La tarde pasó tranquila con Artemis en la casa y Darien jugando con Helios.

Ya por la noche con la cena servida nos sentíamos más cómodos, aún era raro ver a los dos hombres juntos. Artemis parecía tranquilo con Darien pero Darien… Bueno él era otro tema.

Hotaru estaba jugando con Helios y Diana. " _Alguien le dijo que es un gato y no un perro_ " pensé. En sus diez años jamás la vi comportarse como uno.

— Serena me contó que se conocieron en el hospital— menciona Darien mirando a Artemis que estaba enfrente de él.

Dejé mi bocado a medio masticar y me lo tragué entero, acto que me hizo toser fuerte.

— ¿Hospital? — Artemis me miró y al verme golpeó mi espalda para que pueda hacer que pase el bocado— .Come despacio.

— Sí, me dijo cuando estuvo internada, ¿no eres enfermero o algo así?

Ambos me miraron, Artemis cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Sí, era… Bueno, yo no lo llamaría Hospital más bien Institución pero ya deje de trabajar hace como dos años.

— ¿Institución?

— Hospital, institución, clínica es la mismo— dije antes de que haga más preguntas.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

— Busco algo más tranquilo, aparte viajo seguido y con el cuidado de Helios poco tiempo tengo. Serena me acompaña en varios viajes.

Esta vez escupí el agua que estaba tomado.

— ¿Viajes?

Bueno la cara de Darien… Oh dios, estaba enojándose, lo conozco está pensando mil cosas ¿cómo puede pensar en que le mentí y que tengo una relación amorosa con él?

— No es lo que piensas.

— Y que es lo que pienso, según tú.

Artemis empezó a destornillarse de risa, ambos lo miramos sorprendidos.

— Sigan por favor. Mulita me habló de las mil idas y venidas que tuvieron pero verlo es impagable.

— Aclaremos algo… ¿Mulita?

No le gustaba eso a Darien.

— Por terca… Es peor que una mula.

Y Ahora Darien también se estaba riendo de mí.

— Mamina, tiito Dalien ya no está enojado con papá.

Alcé a Helios a mi regazo y le di un beso en la frente.

— ¿Pregúntaselo tú?

— Tiito ¿estás enojalo?

Darien lo miró parpadeando y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

— Ya no, pero Mamina es mía— yo sonreí cuando se acercó y me robó un beso casto.

Helios aplaudió feliz.

— Sele…— le tapé la boca y me hizo un mohín así que se la saque—. No le va gustal.

— Helios no— Dije.

Artemis ve que su hijo no puede aguantar hablar así que me lo saca y se lo lleva con él.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada… pero habías quedado en que se lo decías solo a Hotaru nada más.

— Es tu culpa en decirlo— Me levanta para sentarse él en mi asiento y llevarme a su regazo—. Es una buena persona— susurró lo último Darien en mi oído.

— ¿Ya no estás más celoso de él?

Me miró y luego a Artemis. Aunque no me lo dijo sé que tiene algo pendiente en preguntarme. Pero lo tomo como una batalla ganada.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y en la oficina era todo un caso no estar pendiente de lo que hacía, decía o por dónde se movía. Sé que puse la regla que en la oficina que no éramos nada pero tampoco soy ciega para ver cuántas personas iban por alguna "consulta" a su oficina, sin mencionar que todas eran mujeres. Para mi suerte y para mi desgracia Molly se encargaba de sacarlas rápidamente de allí, aunque ella misma se vistiera con vestidos cada vez más entallados, cortos o con escotes más pronunciados. Creo que perdí la cuenta de las veces que Galaxia le recordó el código de vestimenta.

Estaba revisando unos papeles que me trajeron hace unos instante de la casa de Neherenia, torcí la boca porque quien ahora se estaba haciendo cargo del proyecto añadió una de las egocéntricas cosas que la modelo había pedido y yo dije que no.

Marqué los errores y rechacé el proyecto. Sino tenia cierto criterio de cuidado destrozaría el lugar hasta lo podrían poner infértil.

Cerré la carpeta y mandé un mail a Zafiro, el arquitecto del proyecto, lo único que espero que no se esté acostando con Neherenia para tener lo que ella quiere. Él es una persona objetiva, siempre que una falda no le aparezca delante. Cerré los ojos recordando cuando ingresó y que a toda costa quería que pasara por su cama. No digo que no acepté salir un par de veces, unos besos de aquí u otros por allá, pero nada serio.

En la tercera salida lo dejé plantado por mis asuntos y como compensación quiso que pase el fin de semana con él, no precisamente disfrutando de la playa cercana a su casa. Le dije que no y que se terminaba cuando no quiso entender y de todas forma trató de poner su objetivo en marcha cuando lo estábamos hablando en el estacionamiento, recuerdo que me sujeto y aprisionó a una pared del fondo. Me quedé quieta y cuando me empezó a tocar pensó que había cedido, solo esperé que bajara la guardia con un puntapié le di en su parte más sensible, cayó al suelo y vio lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, se vio horrorizado por su actitud al comprenderlo.

Al día siguiente vino a pedirme disculpas ni siquiera podía mirarme pero me suplicó que no le dijera a Galaxia era capaz de renunciar hasta salir del país. Para su mala suerte ella estaba tras de él cuando ofreció la disculpa, no solo lo escuchó sino que le dijo que yo era realmente la presidenta que si alguna vez escuchaba que volvía a suceder lo despediría, y ninguna empresa del país o del mundo lo contrataría.

Desde entonces se comportaba, demostró que se arrepintió realmente e inclusive defendió a una chica de contaduría que estaba siendo ataca por uno de los representantes de Seiya. Creo que ahora es cajero del local de comida rápida que está en la ruta camino a las montañas.

— Ocúltame — Miré a Darien que había entrado rápidamente en mi oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de él, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Que nadie sepa que estoy aquí.

Vino a mi lado y se agachó, ocultándose detrás de mi escritorio. Giré mi silla y lo miré.

— Eres demasiado grande para ocultarte debajo de mi mesa.

— Tienes razón— se paró y fue a mi baño personal. Cerrando la puerta al tiempo que se abría la de mí despacho y asomaba su cabeza Esmeralda.

— Srta. Serena ¿Sabe dónde está el Sr Shields? — la miré asombrada.

— No, ¿lo busca por algo importe? ¿La puedo ayudar yo?

— No, gracias. Era por un proyecto que bueno…

— Todo proyecto debe ser evaluado y aprobado por mí— ella sonrió como ocultando una maldición. Elevé una ceja.

— Sí claro, pero queríamos que él como hombre lo apruebe antes de presentarlo, usted entiende ¿no? — me miró nerviosa. Sus manos jugaban entre ellas.

— Creo que no es necesario recordar que es una oficina ¿no?

— Claro… Yo… digo… Lo que quiero… Lo siento, me retiro.

Con eso salió cerrando la puerta. Me levanté y me cercioré que nadie estuviera cerca. Abrí la puerta del baño.

— Sal.

— Gracias, gracias— Me jaló a sus brazos y me besó.

La respiración fue necesaria para separamos.

— Dar ya lo hablamos en la ofici…

Me tapó la boca.

— Lo sé, pero esas locas, las escuché. Estaba por entrar a mi oficina y Esmeralda le decía a otra que se quitara toda la ropa para darme masajes.

Me empecé a reír caminando hacia mi escritorio.

— O te arriesgas o las detienes.

— ¿Quieres que me arriesgue?

— Adelante…— me miró incrédulo—. Recuerda que dormirás en la calle solamente.

Se empezó a reír.

— Jamás lo haría princesa— se acercó y me beso otra vez—. Nos vemos en la noche— dijo mirando a mi pecho.

— Mis ojos están aquí arriba Shields.

Ya estaba con la puerta abierta.

— No te hablaba a ti, sino a las gemelas.

Con eso se fue y yo me reí sintiendo mi pecho endurecerse.

.

.

.

Estaba yendo a buscar a Mina para el almuerzo al día siguiente del ataque de la masajista de Darien cuando recordé su cara de esta mañana al verme subir en el Audi, que hacía semanas que no lo utilizaba, él iba en su súper auto con su hermana.

Me paré en seco al ver a Rei en el escritorio de la loca, no solo eso sino que le extendió la mano y Mina le entregó un par de billetes.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — les recrimino.

— Nada, vine a cobrar la apuesta.

Llevé mi mano a mi rostro no podía creer que estas dos locas ya lo supieran.

— Como si ustedes se hubiesen ocultado.

Abrí ojos ante lo mencionado por la pelinegra y le iba a responder cuando se escuchó un ruido desde la recepción. Nos acercamos y estaba Ami recogiendo unos papeles que se le habían caído.

— Uy, estás muy arreglada hoy— dice Mina haciéndola sonrojar.

— No hagas eso…— le golpea Rei a Mina y ambas se ríen.

— Déjame ayudarte— me agaché y la ayudé a tomar las ultimas carpetas.

— Gracias. —Dijo—. Tengo una cita.

— Te felicito, recuerda que te debe tratar bien.

— Si, en privado es muy dulce pero…

— Pero…— dice Mina.

— Digo… Bueno cuando hay más gente grita y…

— ¿Es agresivo?

Levanta sus manos diciéndonos que no.

— Ten cuidado, un hombre que no trata bien a los demás no va a tratarte bien, y no pretendas que te ame de verdad— la aconsejó Rei—. Mi madre creyó en un hombre y la traicionó de la peor forma.

— Gracias chicas… Pero a él le gusta hablar conmigo, lo sé porque me pregunta mucho por las cosas de la empresa.

Rei y yo nos miramos, sentí un pequeño escalofrío y temor. Por un momento se me cruzó una idea en la cabeza.

— ¿Es de la empresa?

Ami bajó tímidamente la cabeza y cuando iba a decir el nombre se calló. Miró en dirección al ascensor y vimos salir a Darien con su tío junto con un hombre de pelo rosado. Lo había visto en otras oportunidades pero no durante el día, sino durante la noche.

Los tres se acercaron lentamente hasta llegar donde estábamos nosotras.

— ¿Aun éstas aquí? — escupió Diamante a su hija.

— Hola papi.

El hombre de pelo rosado puso una mano en su hombro y con un asentimiento del padre de Rei dio lugar a que él diera un paso hacia delante.

— No sabía que había tantas bellezas aquí, un placer.

Extendió su mano, ni Rei o Mina se la tomaron. Resignada la tomé yo.

— Diría lo mismo Sr…

— Tú puedes llamarme como quieras— sonrió lascivamente escaneandome—. Que piel más suave, tu sabor debe ser como chocolate blanco derramándose dentro de mi boca— se pasó la lengua por su labio superior.

— Es suficiente.

La mano de Darien deshizo el contacto con el cretino de pelo rosado.

— No seas celoso, me gusta compartirlas.

— Lástima que yo no estoy en venta y menos a quienes no son de mi clase.

Darien sonrió por mi contestación, mientras que yo me limpiaba la mano con un pañuelo.

— Será el nuevo personal de seguridad. Acostúmbrate.

El hombre sonrió.

— ¿Y Kun? — preguntó Mina asombrada.

— Puede estacionar autos.

Mina no lo podía creer. Saqué pecho.

— ¿Con la autorización de quién?

— Mía.

Rei me agarró del brazo frenando antes de irme encima de este hombre. Cerré los ojos respiré y los abrí.

— Solo lo diré una vez… Ustedes no deciden. Lo autorizó yo. Y a cómo él vino, se va. No lo quiero, Kun es un excelente personal y si alguien decide algo en esta empresa soy yo.

Me abrí pasó y me frené antes de subir al ascensor y los miré.

— Tiene 2 minutos para abandonar el edificio.

Entré en el ascensor y tanto Rei como Mina corrieron para que no les cerrara las puertas en la cara.

Al salir del edificio hablé con Kun que rápidamente ya había puesto en marcha el sistema de seguridad y cincos minutos después me llegaba por mensaje la confirmación que ese hombre había abandonado el lugar. Respiré más tranquila no solo por el hecho de donde lo conocí sino porque era un ser desagradable.

Mientras que las chicas pedían su comida mandé un mensaje al mismísimo hombre de pelo rosado pidiéndole que me reserve un lugar en sus juegos para esta noche, que estaba ansiosa de verlo. Me preguntó que tenía puesto, conociendo ese juego, simplemente dije " _nada_ ".

 _"_ _Te espero antes y hacemos nuestro propio juego"._

Lo tenía dónde quería.

 _"_ _Lástima qué no sea ahora" A_ gregué una carita triste.

 _"_ _Mi nuevo jefe es más estricto pero preciosa te tendré satisfecha en un par de horas"._

"¿ _Nuevo jefe?"_

Ni necesité engatusarlo para que largue información.

 _"_ _Transferencia, la última vez que estuvimos divirtiéndonos me atraparon. Mira ya como me pones con solo pensar en ti"._

Me mandó una foto de su miembro... Dios, comparándolo con el de Darien, era como compararlo con la de un bebé, al lado de mi semental nadie le gana.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— preguntó Rei.

— El que se ríe sólo de sus travesuras se acuerda.

Borré las fotos y los mensajes aunque usara otro móvil, Darien podría verlo en cualquier momento y la verdad aun no quería que me dejara. Porque eso es lo que haría. ¿Quién soportaría a una chica como yo? ¿A una chica que hace lo que yo hago?

.

.

.

Estaba en el ascensor. Eran más de las dos de la mañana. Me daba náuseas recordar que el hombre de cabello rosado me haya tocado. Me sentía sucia, más ahora que tenía algo con Darien. Quería un buen baño y sacarme esas imágenes.

Lo primero que sentí al cruzar la puerta de mi casa fue el fuerte olor a alcohol. Estaba todo oscuro, ni una luz se veía, ni siquiera Diana se asomaba.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Me quedé en shock ante el grito de Darien.

Estaba paralizada.

No lo esperaba y menos en el estado que estaba. Su rostro estaba sombrío, sus ojos oscuros, no había brillo, nada y su olor… Dios, apestaba alcohol.

Vi por el lugar, mis ojos se posaron en una botella vacía, que estaba caída sobre el piso, otra repleta sobre la mesa.

— Responde.

— Trabajando, sabes que mis reuniones son más largas— respondí, el dolor me atravesó por mentirle.

Miré su mano que me señalaba con un vaso de líquido ámbar, tomó de un sorbo lo que quedaba y se sentó en el sillón. Puso sus manos en la cabeza ocultando su rostro de mí.

Dudé antes de acércame, nunca lo había visto así, pero tome valor. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros lo escuché decir.

— Lo siento. Lo siento, estaba… Te necesitaba aquí— levantó su cabeza y me miró. Su mirada era de derrota—. Te necesito más ahora.

No dudé y me arrodillé a su lado, lo llevé a mis brazos acunándolo, envolviéndome en él.

— ¿Hotaru?

— Llamé a Mina para que se la llevara de aquí.

No dijo más nada, algo lo destrozó. Cerré mis ojos… ¿Por qué permití esto? … Si yo quizás hubiera estado aquí… pero una pregunta me llevó a otra ¿qué es lo que pasó para mi gran hombre estuviese así? ¿Quién pudo lastimarlo tanto? Lo vi mal esta tarde después de que Diamante volvió, sé que tuvo una última reunión con él y cuando me fui aún seguían reunidos.

— ¿Diamante te dijo algo? ¿Te hizo algo?

Levantó su rostro para verme.

— Solo te necesito a ti.

Me besó dulce pero desesperadamente, salvajemente como si tratara de fundirse en el beso, o quizás escaparse de su propio sufrimiento.

Pude sentir su aliento, el alcohol salía por todos sus poros, cuando apartó su boca de la mía, se paró y pidió que lo siguiera, esquivé la botella vacía. Pero en lugar de pasarle por encima la levanté, arqueé una ceja, era whisky, otra vez. Lo miré.

— Es la única forma— No entendí por qué me lo dijo pero volvió a tirar de mi—. Te necesito.

Respiré y asentí porque entendí a qué se refería.

Nos guió a mi ducha, dentro de mi cuarto. Al tiempo que él se sacaba su ropa, yo hacía lo mismo. Cuando ambos estábamos desnudos me abrió la mampara dejándome pasar, luego pasó cerrándola.

Con el chorro de agua sobre nuestras cabezas nos besamos pero esta vez despacio, lento. Me giró y puso la crema para lavarme el pelo. Se encargó de que yo y todo mi cuerpo estuviera limpio. Cerré los ojos agradecida por eso, y culpable al mismo tiempo. Luego me dejó hacerle lo mismo a él. Cada parte de su cuerpo; sus brazos, pecho y piernas; me dediqué a lavarlo. Pedí que bajara su cabeza y lavé su pelo. Al darlo vuelta tallé su espalda, vi esas marcas, esas cicatrices, viejas y nuevas, las besé una a una. Las toqué delicadamente, solamente cerró los ojos por el dolor de una de ellas de la cual aún salían unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. A esa la limpié suave por todo el recorrido que tenía, no fue hecha por una mano, ni por una soga o un látigo. Me estremecí parecía más hecha por alguna vara o algo largo y duro. Solo en la punta donde las gotas de sangre caían se veía más profundo, como si aquel objeto hubiese tenido algo más duro en su punta.

Se giró y agarró mi rostro entre sus manos besándome.

Llevé mis manos detrás de su cuello acercándome, sentí en mi abdomen su creciente erección, no lo dude más cuando sus manos fueron a mi trasero alzándome, mis piernas se enrollaron en su cintura. Me empujó contra el frió mármol de mi baño haciendo que mi espalda chocara con ella, pero no me importó el dolor del golpe, ni el frió.

Me besó duro. Llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo sentí adentrarse en una embestida dura y brusca. Gemí. Jadeé. Cada vez que se adentraba más profundo en mí, mi espalda chocaba una y otra vez contra la pared con cada embestida. No era el dolor de los golpes lo que sentía, era a él unido a mí, a su necesidad y a la mía. Tan rápido como comenzó a formarse mi liberación lo sentía a él que ya casi perdía el control. Darien nunca buscaba el sexo duro o salvaje pero esta vez era diferente, algo en él lo necesitaba, era como si me quisiera marcar, como si me quisiera demostrar que él es mío y de nadie más.

Me corrí tan fuerte como hacía años que no lo hacía, sentí su clímax dentro de mí cuando derramó toda su semilla caliente en mi cuerpo.

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos Darien me miraba preocupado.

— ¿Te hice daño?

Negué con la cabeza. Se incorporó bajándome esta vez lentamente, mis piernas estaban flácidas pero él me sostuvo hasta que pude incorporarme sobre mis propios pies. Al enderezarme sentí los golpes en mi espalda, torcí mi boca cuando quise moverme. Solo espero no tener algún moretón que no permita usar las remeras de espalda descubierta que me gustan tanto.

Sonreí a Darien que buscaba una toalla para mí.

— Creo que necesitaré una semana para recuperarme— la sonrisa de Darien volvió a su rostro.

El baño inclusive despejó su mirada y eliminó todo rastro de alcohol.

— Eres la presidenta puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Tiré de él y lo saqué del baño. Lo empujé en la cama. Sentándose me miro mientras que me sentaba a ahorcajadas sobre él.

— Tienes razón puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

Lo besé. Y esta vez la que estaba al mando era yo.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Después de aquella madrugada los días volvieron a la normalidad. Darien aún no me hablaba de sus marcas, cada vez que trataba de conversar de ello esquivaba mis preguntas, tampoco era que lo forzaba porque en cierta parte me sentía culpable de que otro hombre me haya inclusive hasta rozado. Si antes me daba náuseas ahora era una sensación de asquerosidad.

Él volvió a ser Darien. Mi Darien. Su sonrisa volvió la misma mañana antes de ir al trabajo. Hotaru o no se dio cuenta o sabe disimular muy bien.

Esos días habían pasado pero me empecé a preguntar si por ella podría obtener las respuestas de sus marcas… ¿Pero hasta qué punto ella sabría? ¿Y si abro la puerta de algo que no quiero conocer? ¿O si esas puertas la llevan a mi propio rompecabezas?

Suspiré mientras me recargaba sobre el barandal de la terraza del edificio de la empresa. Miré al horizonte esperando que en el me trajera las respuestas que necesitaba.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome mimar por la brisa que golpeaba mi rostro, la misma que anhelaba que se llevara todas mis preocupaciones y dolores también. Abrí los ojos sonriendo al atardecer que se asomaba para despedir a la tarde. A la fusión de colores, al violeta con el poder de cambiar lo malo a lo bueno.

— Sabía que te encontrarías acá.

Ni siquiera me molesté en darme vuelta. Sabía que tarde o temprano sobretodo ella me encontraría. Más porque no me presenté a la última reunión de la tarde.

— Ya me encontraste Galaxia. No me vendrás a reclamar que no fui.

Giré mi cabeza que estaba apoyada en mis brazos cruzados sobre el barandal para verla.

— Ya me había extrañado que no lo hicieras antes.

Encorvé los hombros porque poco me importaba la reunión. Más porque querían invertir en una tabacalera y no me gustaba ni el producto, ni los dueños.

Volví mi vista al horizonte.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? — la miré—. ¿Cómo haces para seguir, para no sentirte culpable por todo lo que te pasó, por lo que él te daño?

Apoyé mi barbilla entre mis brazos mirando hacia la nada, hacia el paisaje que mostraba lo alto del edificio Elyson.

— Supongo que es por Darien— la volví a mirar—. Mina te lo dijo ¿no?

Ella sonrió y asintió. Agregué.

— Él no tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió después.

— Pero eso te dañó, recuerdo cuando te conocí. Recién salías de aquel lugar y no hablabas con tus amigos.

Fijé mí vista, recuerdo aquella época triste. Recién salía de estar internada y volvía a la universidad, según Artemis me haría bien. Había ido ese día por el cambio de especialidad en mis estudios y la vi llorando en el comedor, lo demás fue historia de cómo la conocí, pero por ella perdoné a Mina y a Seiya de que no me creyeran.

A decir verdad a veces dudo de que mi mente no me haya engañado, pero esos recortes… ese sobretodo hace que mi mente…

— Perdóname.

Galaxia me tocó el hombro sobresaltándome.

— No soy tan fuerte como tú, aun temo a que me dañe más lo que mi padre hizo y yo…

Bajó su cabeza. Me incorporé y agarré su rostro para que me vea.

— Dime.

Sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Sabes que lo que más detestó de Diamante? —negué con la cabeza—. Es ese bastón.

— ¿El bastón?

— Sí, me hace acordar al último tiempo de mi padre. Él tenía uno largo y pesado con una esfera de cristal redonda.

Recordé que varias veces lo vi con ese bastón. No siempre lo traía, pero hace unos días… El día que Darien…

— Pero este tiene un Diamante en su punta— continuó Galaxia. Me golpeó el costado derecho riéndose—. Es como su nombre… que hombre más egocéntrico ¿no crees?

Aún estaba consternada por lo que acaba de deducir. Acaso Diamante fue el culpable de sus heridas. ¿Por qué? ¿Con que fin? Ya casi no tiene poder sobre los hermanos. ¿Con algo más los extorsiona?

Estaba pensando en ello cuando la puerta de la azotea se abrió.

— Señoritas las necesitan abajo.

Karmesite nos vino a buscar. Ambas nos miramos y asentimos.

Con una última mirada al cielo respiré el aire fresco y pacífico de la tarde. Caminamos las dos hasta el piso donde todo era una convención de personas. Había mucha gente y casi todos disgustados. Enojados. Todos murmuraban con que iba a pasar de aquí en adelante con sus trabajos o que ahora si se iba a desatar el infierno.

Nos abrimos paso entre la gente hasta llegar al centro donde estaba Darien con la cara de que la vida no podía ser tan cruel, era como si el mundo lo hubiera marcado una vez más.

— Al fin llega la novia.

Gritó Diamante que está al lado de mi hombre de ojos zafiro. A diferencia de él, sus ojos brillaban se mostraban como si hubiese ganado la guerra y eso no me gustó.

— Lo siento Serena— Galaxia a mi lado llamó mi atención—. No tuve otra opción.

La miré confundida por lo que decía.

— Esto si es una celebración, rubita. ¿No vas a felicitar a mi sobrino?

Diamante palmeó la espalda de Darien. Él me miró y negó levemente.

— ¿Por qué los tendría que felicitar?

— Se casa— gritó—. Ven hija, ven Galaxia al lado de tu futuro marido.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando mi amiga caminó hasta ponerse a su lado. Diamante la abrazó dándole dos besos al estilo el padrino.

Iba hablar cuando se escuchó un golpe. Todos nos dimos vuelta en dirección aquel sonido. Estaba Seiya tratando de escapar del lugar y se topó con un escritorio.

— Yo… Lo siento.

Se dio la vuelta y más rápido de cómo apareció desapareció en dirección a las escaleras.

— Seiya— susurró Galaxia.

La miré y ella a mí. Le supliqué que vaya tras él, ella solo me moduló " _no puedo_ ".

Golpeé con fuerza el escritorio cercano al mío, y aunque todos me miraron no me importó. La conocía a Galaxia y sólo había una parte de su historia que no era de ella pero la hacía sentirse avergonzada.

— Y ahora que harás rubita. En un mes se casaran para ese entonces tendré el dominio de la empresa.

Escuché maldiciones por todo el piso. Levanté la frente y me acerqué.

— Aun así yo manejo la totalidad de la empresa — elevé mi mano señalando—. Recuerda el cuarenta y ocho por ciento. Por un punto aún la manejo.

Me di vuelta haciendo hincapié que aún no tenía el control pero antes de llegar a mi oficina escuché.

— Uy una arquitecta que no sabe sumar— me di la vuelta desafiándolo—. Ella el treinta y dos más el quince de mi sobrino más el cinco que mi nuera maneja.

Los fue nombrando a cada uno… pero yo le sonreí.

— Los cincos— me reí y lo miré antes de cerrar la puerta—. Te dejaré ganar esta pero recuerda, es MI empresa.

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. Diablos Diamante buscó algo para ensuciarla a Galaxia. Cerré los ojos.

— Debo hablar con Seiya.

Me incorporé al tiempo que abrí los ojos y busqué mi celular.

Llamé a mi amigo pero nada aún no me atendía. Doblemente maldije.

— Atiéndeme, él la tiene en sus garras no le creas nada.

No me respondió.

Lo único que espero que no haga nada que luego se arrepienta.

Busqué un par de cosas en la máquina durante una hora y cuando ya no pude más salí. Aún faltaban dos horas para el cierre del día. Pero mentalmente ya estaba agotada. En fin soy la jefa ¿no? Puedo salir cuando quiero.

Caminé unos pasos hasta que fui interceptada por un fornido hombre que me arrastró al cuarto de limpieza. Una vez allí me besó desesperadamente a lo que respondí envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello. El aire es un mal necesario y nos tuvimos que separarnos.

— Dime que no creíste en nada de eso— sus ojos suplicaban una respuesta.

Negué.

— Tu mirada me decía todo.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

— No sé con qué la convenció a Galaxia pero… ¿De verdad no puedes pedir la custodia de Hotaru?

Me separé de él y me di vuelta.

— Investigaran.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí sus brazos en mi cintura envolviéndome y me jalaron hasta su espalda.

— Lo se… Sólo…

— Solo que no lo entiendes — me giré—. Amor hay cosas que aún no te he dicho.

— Yo tampoco.

Puse mi mano en una de sus mejillas.

— Sé que estás lastimado. Déjame curarte.

Me abrazó y me dio un beso en cabeza.

— Lo que necesito es a ti. No me dejes— me separó y lo miré—. No te separes de mí nunca.

— No…

Pero mis palabras murieron cuando una rubia escandalosa abrió la puerta.

— A ver Tortolitos, se me cayó el café y necesito ese escobillón que están aplastando.

Me reí entregando la maldita cosa.

— Toma loca.

Mina iba a cerrar la puerta cuando...

— Por si lo quieren saber el _Grinch_ ya se fue.

— ¿El _Grinch_?

Dijimos al unísono. Luego nos miramos y luego a Mina.

— ¡Tú tío! — se dio la vuelta y se fue.

— Mejor salgamos.

Asentí.

Volví a la oficina más para disimular, Darién se quedó hablando con alguien de contabilidad que lo interceptó.

Salía nuevamente de la oficina y lo miré de reojo. Me sonrió más tranquilo sólo un instante después su cara se endureció. Estaba enojado. Me giré para ir a preguntar cuando sentí dos brazos que me envolvían y me giraban.

Sin darme aviso me beso aquel hombre. Sus labios estaban resecos y ásperos hasta casi amargos. No eran los que me gustaban o anhelaba cada mañana.

Parpadeé cuando se separó pero sin soltarme. Me quedé quieta sin aliento al ver al hombre que ahora me tenía entre sus brazos.

— ¿Alan? — dije un poco sorprendida.

— Sorpresa _Amore_ — me soltó y automáticamente miré a Darien que se acercaba peligrosamente.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? — gritó muy enojado más bien diría furioso.

— Ah… discúlpenme mi intromisión— me dio un beso en la frente y se acercó a Darien extendiendo su mano— .Soy Alan, el novio de Serena.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno ahora resulta que Serena era la verdadera tutora de Hotaru y ya sabemos quien es Helios. Ese niño trajo luz a la vida de Serena pero a veces la luz es una cegadora importante. Mi podre darien sufre aun no puede abrirse y ¿esas marcas?

En el siguiente capitulo sabremos sobre Alan así que no sera tan misterioso en fin

.

 **yesqui2000:** Se posible que Darien realmente la entienda a veces los hombres son muy cerrados en cierto tema sin contar con los propios demonios que él tiene que enfrentar y no quiere que Serena se entere. Poco a poco ella le ira confiando lo que le sucedió con la intensión de ayudarlo a él también aunque tiene tanto miedo de abrir su propia caja de pandora. Saludos

 **yssareyes48:** aja.. si Rei viene a poner los sentimiento de ellos sobre la mesa como lo hizo en el pasado cuando ambos no entendían lo que les pasaba. Aunque ella se dejo llevar por el amor tiene miedo de lo que el piense o la deje. sabe o cree saber que una vez que lo diga Darien la abandonara por sentir repulsión de sus actos. Ahora solo debe vencer su propio miedo para confiar. Gracias y saludos

.

Bueno dudas consulta lo que quieran... Un gracias a Yeno por el beteeo y si sabes porque no se te escapa detalles algunas cosillas mas. Como dije antes comentario, alucinaciones o dudas o lo que quieran siempre sera bien recibido.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Hola perdón por la demora, si lo se, gomene. Bueno solo una advertencia contiene lemon (lo mas probable sea el ultimo) .**

 **Sin mas demora los dejo con el capitulo nos vemos abajo**

* * *

.

.

.

 ************* Capítulo 9 ***************

 **"... Los golpes en la piel dejan marca y despues se van. Se van, se van, se van. Pero me rompiste en dos y no encuentro reparación.**

 **Sin aviso nuestro paraíso nos dejo. Ya ahora tu recuerdo me hace sombra al corazón... "**

.

.

.

Estaba enfurecido. Su mirada era la de un asesino serial, si le era posible mataría de una y mil formas a la persona que acababa de llegar.

Estaban uno frente al otro. Respiré profundo y toqué la mano de Alan para que viera que no debía hacer una tontería, decir lo justo, cosa que ignoró totalmente, porque mis pies dejaron el suelo cuando me alzó y me giró por todo el piso.

Parecía que brillaba, que estaba realmente feliz y al bajarme puso sus manos en mi rostro robándome otro beso… Podía sentir la ira de Darien cuando de su boca salieron estas palabras.

— Creo que no es el lugar para esas demostraciones— lo dijo para Alan pero me miraba a mí.

Tiró de mi mano apartándome unos pasos del recién llegado. Bajó a mis oídos solo para terminar susurrándome "Eres mía".

— Tranquilo alguacil— Alan volvió a tirar de mí hacia su cuerpo—. Estamos juntos desde hace años... ¿Cuantos llevamos _amore_?

Me miró y yo no sabía que decir. ¿Qué podía hacer? O peor que podría decir sin lastimar más a Darien… Y no quería hacerlo, menos hoy, menos ahora.

— Alan… yo.

— ¿ _Amore_ , este es tu jefe malhumorado? ¿Del que me hablaste?

— ¿Malhumorado?

Darien volvió a mirarme a mí.

Me mordí el labio, no sabiendo qué decir, cada vez estaba más encerrada y él a cada segundo estaba más enojado... Cerré mis ojos al tiempo que sentí las manos de Alan sobre mi cintura… " _Dios, si estás ahí, abre el suelo y trágame entera_ ".

— ¿Pero no estabas en Milán? — escuché la pregunta salvadora de Mina.

Alan me besó en la mejilla.

— Hola Mina— la miró alegremente— .Llegué hace un par de horas y no veía el momento de estar con mi novia.

— Novia — repitió Darien con un tono de voz escalofriante.

— Qué tal si nos calmamos— intervino gracias al cielo divino Galaxia.

— ¿Qué demonios tienes que decir al respecto de esto?

Me exigió Darien y con razón.

Por todos los dioses del olimpo no está enojado, ni furioso, no tengo explicación para su mirada. Sus ojos mostraban lo que creo que es dolor, va a pensar que le pedí que lo mantuviéramos en secreto por Alan. Pero en verdad él…

— ¿Por qué le tendrías que dar explicaciones _Amore?_ — Alan no me lo estaba haciendo fácil sin contar que su mano subió hasta posarla justo debajo de unos de mis pechos. Eso lo vio Darien, sus ojos estaba rojos de ira.

— Porque todas las noches la cama la comp…— me abalancé sobre Darien tapándole su boca.

— Por favor Darien, no entiendes— aunque me sacó la mano la mantuvo entre las suyas—. Alan…

Me jaló hacía él dejándome caer en su cuerpo.

— La que no comprendes eres tú, eres mía. Solo mía. — su posesión, su dominación hacia mí eran increíble.

¿Cómo alguien puede convertirse en tu mundo tan rápido? ¿Cómo alguien puede volver a tu mundo y sacarte de la pesadilla permanente?

Alan chasqueó los dedos.

— Me haces acordar a… ¿cómo se llamaba _amore?_ — Me enderecé mirando a Alan un poco confundida— .Ese noviecito que tuviste de joven. Aquel que tu papá…— me reí bajito pensando que estaba frente a la misma persona— .Claro… " _Lobo con piel de cordero_ ".

Miré a Darien que me observaba asombrado. Porque mi padre le puso ese apodo ya que el lobo se quería comer a las ovejitas en ese caso aunque este lobo quería comerse al conejo. Una descripción muy apropiada para nosotros solo que el conejo se dejaba comer por el lobito.

— Papá— susurré recordando al bajar la cabeza.

— ¿Lo recuerdas _amore_?— Alan tiro de mí hacia él. Me besó sobre los labios y me dio un ligero azote en mi trasero—. Vamos a comer. No la esperen hasta mañana que hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ustedes me entienden... ¿verdad?

Escuchamos un golpe seco y miré Darien. Parecía un toro embravecido. Inclusive el escritorio cercano sufrió por el golpe.

— NO— gritó mi verdadero amor al levantar su mano del escritorio.

— Oye calma. Te puedes arreglar sin ella hasta mañana. Somos hombres, debes entender mis necesidades— me tapé la cara. Dios Alan no podía decirle eso y menos a él. Pero estaba tan congelada por la situación que no reaccionaba— .Además teniendo a una mujer tan bella como mi novia no voy a desperdiciar la tarde en comida. ¿No crees?

— Alan— reclamé y él sólo sonrió—. Tengo una reunión a última hora yo…

Miré a Darien que estaba con los ojos desorbitados. Alan me agarró de la cintura y me rascó el cuello con la nariz.

— Por fi amore no estaré mucho en la ciudad.

Escuché resoplar a Darien antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse a su oficina, dando un portazo al cerrarla.

— Todo listo, nos vamos— agrega.

Miro y vuelvo a mirar a la oficina

— Espera.

Me solté y fui a la oficina de Darien. Antes de pasar respiré profundo y agarré el pomo de la puerta. La abrí despacio.

— Darien yo…

No pude decir nada más antes de ser jalada hacia dentro. La puerta se cerró de un solo golpe y sentí como me estamparon en ella.

Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, eran demandantes y como tal, respondí. Subí mis manos para enredarlas en su nuca y con un salto firme enredé mis piernas en su cintura envolviéndola. La falda negra que me había puesto este día se elevó hasta mi cintura permitiéndome sentir su erección casi de inmediato.

Escuché el clip del seguro de la puerta. Y luego Darien comenzó a caminar sin dejarme de besar hasta apoyarme sobre su escritorio.

— ¿Él te hace sentir lo mismo que yo?

Me besó en el cuello y sus manos fueron a mi camisa abriéndola salvajemente. Llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando posó su boca sobre mi pecho, sobre la tela del sostén, dios era tan sexy esto que no quería detenerlo.

— ¿Él te hace gritar como yo lo hago?

Volvió a decir al momento que mordió levemente mi pezón. Dios no podía casi respirar de cómo me estaba torturando, de cómo tomaba mi cuerpo, de cómo lo reclamaba.

Era un hombre lobo reclamando su poderío, reclamando lo que era suyo.

Agarró mi mentón con su mano y me hizo verlo a sus ojos.

— Mía…

Puso sus labios demandantes sobre mi boca, obligándome a abrirla para que su lengua jugara dentro, inclusive me mordió el labio y sentí el sabor metálico de mi sangre. Cuando sus manos abrieron más las piernas cerré los ojos permitiéndole tomarme como le plazca, dejándome dominar por este hombre. Sus manos fueron desde mis rodillas pasando por la parte interna de mis muslos hasta que una de ella se posó en mi sexo. Gemí cuando uno de sus dedos ingresó en mi interior sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, pero su boca sobre la mía calló toda voz de mi interior que retumbaba en el cuarto.

— ¿Él puede hacer esto?

Bombeó fuerte, giró su dedo dentro de mí y con su pulgar jugueteó con mi botón hinchado… Me estaba torturando.

Mis músculos internos se ajustaron a su dedo y fue en ese momento que sentí que ingresaba el segundo… Jadeé más fuerte.

— Darien… Por favor…

Supliqué, rogué, imploré para que me dejara liberarme. Él solo quería demostrarme su poder en mí, controlaba cada movimiento de mi cuerpo, bajando su intensidad para demorar más mi clímax o los metía más profundo para sacarlos rápidamente. Luego volvía a repetir el movimiento, volvía a comenzar la tortura.

No supe cómo, ni cuándo pero estallé de mil formas. Tampoco sentí cuando retiró sus dedos de mí pero cuando por fin pude verlo a los ojos me sonreía maliciosamente, como demostrando su punto, demostrando su poder, declarar su dominación sobre mí.

— Ahora veamos si puedes estar con él…— se llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca, el mismo que hace solo unos instante estaba dentro de mí y dio un paso para atrás para que vea aquel movimiento y su mirada de placer reflejada con la mía— . Sintiendo que yo estuve justo ahí, dentro de ti.

Abrí los ojos indignada por lo que le permití hacerme, por dejarlo y sobre todo por disfrutar de esta nueva faceta.

— Eres un idiota— lo empujé.

Me levanté del escritorio y me arreglé la ropa lo más rápido que pude. Tan rápido como había entrado, salí dejándolo solo en su oficina.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada del público, oculta diría yo, en una cafetería tranquila a mitad de camino de mi casa con la oficina.

Luego de que hicimos nuestros pedidos Alan como siempre fue directo.

— ¿Aun necesitas que sea tu **tapadera**? — suspiré—. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como ese hombre quería asesinarme solo por abrazarte? Pensé que por un momento me saltaría a la yugular y no saldría vivo de tu oficina.

Iba a responder justo cuando la camarera trajo las bebidas. Luego al retirarse lo miré.

— Alan… Yo.

— Sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero si estas con él no es justo que en este momento piense que lo estas engañando.

— Eso es tu culpa, si no le hubieses insinuado esas cosas— me justifiqué aunque sabía que tenía razón.

Él se rio luego tomó un sorbo de su café.

— Es que cuando lo reconocí no pude evitar molestarlo, y tú no decías nada.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Alan… Es complicado.

— Díselo y dejará de ser complicado. Por lo menos la verdad de nosotros, empieza con eso— tomé un sorbo de mi capuchino.

— Puede…

— Sabes que siempre te apoyaré ¿no? — Asentí porque sabía que era así—. Sé que sabes lo que haces pero…

— Pero…

Elevó su cabeza al techo, suspiró y volvió a verme.

— Quiero que conozcas a alguien. Su nombre es Melisa y voy a casarme con ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?… ¿Tú? ¿Casarte?

Se rio.

— Sí, la conocí en Boston. Cuando estuve hace dos años allí, es corresponsal de prensa y estaba persiguiendo una pista sobre un caso. Es hermosa.

— Me alegro mucho por ti.

Levantó su mano.

— Y lo mejor que ese caso era el mismo que el mío. El que me pediste ayuda ¿te acuerdas? — Asentí recordando que me dijo que se perdió en un par de piernas en esa época y se demoró en hacer las averiguaciones. Sonreí, ahora sabía el nombre de aquella mujer que lo había hecho replantearse de muchas cosas—. Bueno, cuando dimos con el hombre que manejaba las mercancías que entraban en el país lo reportamos a la presan y gol…— me reí ante su choque de manos—. Festejamos como nunca lo hice. Los hombres presos; y yo festejaba dentro de aquella periodista.

— Si no recuerdo mal, ella se fue.

— Sí, se fue a Argentina. Por aquella noticia le dieron un ascenso y me dejó triste y amargado— me reí porque triste puede ser pero amargado nunca—. Entonces haces tres meses me la encontré en Londres, esta vez no se iba a escapar. Después de unas duras semanas aceptó.

— Me imagino tu método de persuasión.

— Deberías probarlo tú también.

Nos volvimos a reír porque ese método consistía en mucho, mucho sexo.

A Alan lo había conocido cuatro años antes de la muerte de mi padre, era su asistente y aprendiz. Era excelente en lo que hacía y según mi padre seria uno de los mejores. Cuando mi padre se empezó a involucrar en el último caso que trajo las amenazas, muertes y hasta el final de mi padre, Alan ya no trabajaba para él. Se había marchado a México por una oportunidad de empleo para la que mi padre lo había recomendado. Cuando murió escuché los mensajes y su ofrecimiento de ayuda, inclusive si yo lo necesitaba volvería al país para ayudarme con las cosas. Después de todo, como él lo dijo, era la última descendiente de su legado.

En ese tiempo me negué a muchas cosas, ayuda y amistad quedaron en otro plano. ¿Amor? Tampoco tenía eso, en esa época, Darien llevaba desaparecido dos años. Mi padre me había comentado que los encontró porque yo escuché una conversación pero su voz de preocupación me hizo replantarme si era bueno para mi mal trecho corazón. Recuerdo que pensaba que me ocultaba información porque él se había casado o me había olvidado.

Miré a Alan frente a mí y me pregunté una vez más como es que la vida da vuelta en círculo, todo lleva a una cosa y a la otra. Hace solo cinco años que en un café como este pero en Roma lo encontré. Estaba del brazo de una pelirroja, que no de muy buen carácter se fue cuando él decidió sentarse en mi mesa.

Lo primero que me dijo fue.

— Voy a retomar la investigación de tu padre.

Me quedé en stock, no esperaba eso. Empezó hablar de sus investigaciones y creía que estaba por llegar donde mi padre llegó antes de perder la cordura. Entonces recordé el sobre que me dio, el mismo que aún no había abierto. Sacudí mi cabeza desestimándolo, solo para darme cuenta dos años después que lo tendría que haber abierto la misma noche que me lo entregó.

— ¿Qué opinas? ¿Piensas que ella querrá volver a Escocia? — esa pregunta me trajo de vuelta al presente.

Lo miré tratando de pensar que fue lo que me dijo todo este tiempo. Entonces una luz en mi cabeza se iluminó, él hablaba del castillo de Balmoral, donde una vez me contó que si encontraba a la mujer ideal le pediría casarse en aquel lugar.

— Pienso que le encantará.

— Bueno ahora que estas más relajada, ¿qué te parece si te cuento los últimos descubrimientos?

— ¿Los que me anticipaste por mensaje?

Asintió y sacó unos papeles de su bolso.

— Según lo que parece la cabeza se mudó a Japón.

Miré a mi amigo y luego empecé a leer los papeles. En el archivo también había unas fotos. Parpadeé al ver a una mujer de cabellos aguamarina hablándole al oído a un hombre con el rostro oculto sentado y lo único que se veía era su cabellera pelinegra.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

— ¿Estarás bien? — preguntó mi amigo desde adentro del taxi cuando me bajaba.

Miré a mi edificio y luego a él.

— Sí, tranquilo.

— Explícaselo— torcí mi boca—. Por cierto, es muy guapo.

— Alan…— reclamé ya riéndome pero mi risa murió al decir—. Estas seguro de… bueno tu sabes.

Quise decir los papeles, datos y las fotos pero tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera escuchar algo, sin pensar que el taxista ya oía todo.

— Eso parece, pero pronto tendremos nombres. Melisa trabaja en ello.

Asentí. Parecía que era buena pero no me gustaba que ella se involucrara. No por ella, sino porque podría salir lastimada, o…hasta muerta.

Cuando Alan comenzó ayudarme nunca le dije todo, era parte del caso de mi padre, sé que todo está relacionado con aquel día, el día que mi amado papá murió.

Mi amigo era un lobo solitario, rudo y temerario. Tan parecido a los comienzo de mi papá. Pero ahora tenía una mujer, una prometida y podría perderlo todo. La ultima hora traté de convencerlo que seguiría sola pero no me escuchó. El comenzó con esto y lo terminaría, en conmemoración a su mentor dijo cerrando toda discusión.

.

Entré a mi departamento y miré la hora, no eran más de las nueve de la noche y no sentí ningún aroma de comida, tampoco ruido y menos la voz de Hotaru.

Caminé hasta la sala donde me paré en seco, allí sentado en el sillón estaba Darien con una pierna sobre la rodilla, totalmente despreocupado leyendo algo, lo que parecía una carpeta.

— Darien, ¿qué haces?

Me miró y señaló la carpeta. Volvió su vista a lo que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Hotaru?

— En el cuarto— ni me miró mientras lo decía.

Me quité el saco y junto con mi cartera las puse en la silla. Me giré para enfrentarlo.

— Solo te diré…

No llegué a decir nada, él se paró pero su mirada era fría.

— ¿Acaso quedaste insatisfecha?

— No, yo…

— ¿No?

— Lo que digo es…— pero mi mirada se desvió a la carpeta que tenía en su mano—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Señalé a su mano.

— Esto… Te lo olvidaste en tu oficina, Hotaru lo trajo y verás que hay cosas interesantes sobre todo porque nada le refiere a la empresa.

Me adelanté y se la saqué de las manos.

— No te metas donde nadie te llama.

Se acercó a mi tan rápido que dejé de respirar, no hablaba pero respiraba tan fuerte, su aliento eran tan rápido que varios mechones de mi pelo se movían.

Solo fueron segundos hasta que dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Cálmate camaleoncito que te saldrán arrugas.

— No me llames así— le grité.

— ¿Qué paso con tu noviecito? ¿Te dejó con demasiada energía? — las lágrimas de dolor empezaron a agolparse en mis ojos pero parpadeé apartándolas—. Conmigo apenas puedes mantener tus ojos abiertos del cansancio.

Lo empujé por la furia.

— Eres un idiota, no entiendes nada.

Elevé mi mano para darle en su mejilla pero detuvo mi ataque.

— Acaso ibas a…— miró su mano que sostenía la mía en el aire.

— Suéltame.

— ¿Para qué?— me jaló hacia él—. ¿Para que huyas con ese infeliz?

— No hables así de Alan.

Mis ojos casi no podían contener las lágrimas, la furia y el dolor querían hacer su aparición.

— Él es mejor en todos los sentidos— agregué.

Soltó mi mano y me miró dolido.

— Lo dudo.

Segundos después dejó caer su boca sobre la mía en un beso que de amor no tenía nada. Pero no iba hacer lo mismo que hoy en la oficina, no, no podía dejarlo. Era mi culpa que esté en este estado, enfurecido y hasta ¿celoso?

Cuando se apartó lo miré… Darien estaba más que celoso, él estaba defraudado.

— Espero que te haya entretenido mientras estuve aquí.

Se dio vuelta, agarró el saco y salió. Lo miré mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Cerré los ojos obligándome a no llorar pero cuando sentí que las lágrimas caían por mi rostro corrí hacia mi dormitorio encerrándome, y por primero vez desde que se había ido volví a sentir la misma pérdida de abandono.

.

.

.

— Se pelearon ¿no es cierto? — Hotaru me interceptó cuando salía de la habitación a la mañana siguiente.

Torcí mi boca y ella resopló siguiéndome la sala.

— Si lo buscas ya se fue, y sí durmió en el sillón. Regresó por la madrugada. Es obvio que está enfadado. No solo los escuché sino que sé que es por tu culpa— finalizó.

No le iba decir que tenía razón pero…

— Está exagerando.

Me serví una taza de café que Darien dejó preparado.

— Si apareciera una mujer ¿qué pensarías tú?

— Hotaru…

— Eso de un amigo no me lo creó… Si es así mi hermano podría hablar con Michiru sin problema.

Y solo con eso todos mis sistemas se activaron.

— ¿Quién diablos es Michiru?

— Pregúntaselo a mi hermano— ella se dio vuelta.

Y él mencionado entra en la casa con cara de pocos amigos.

— Apúrate Hotaru que tengo reunión.

No me dirigió, ni me miró.

Resoplé y fui al salón, agarré mi celular y marqué el número de Mina. Siempre vigilada por la mirada de águila de mi bello cascarrabias.

— Diga— aun dormía mi amiga.

— Ven por Hotaru— se le cayó el teléfono y al alzarlo volví a decir— llévala a la oficina.

Y corté.

No lo miré mientras volvía a marcar, sabía que estaba siguiendo mis movimientos.

— ¿Serena? — dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono también adormecida.

— Sí, soy yo. Suspende todas las reuniones de la mañana.

— ¿Qué?... Espera ¿qué?

No la dejé hablar, estaba decidida.

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste Galaxia?

Por mi tono y la forma supo que estaba en modo jefa.

— ¿Las de la tarde también?

— Veremos. Por ahora eso.

— Hecho.

Sin despedirme de mi amiga corté y miré a Darien. Estaba enojado más que ayer.

— ¿Terminaste? ¿O también vas a suspender los viajes programados?

No respondí. Sólo lo miré.

— Hermano… Dame cinco minutos y estoy lista.

— No iras con él— Hotaru me miró como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza.

Iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió miró a su hermano que aún me desafiaba con su mirada hasta…

— No vas a manejar las actividades de…

Mi mano en el aire detuvo sus palabras.

Me miró y señale la puerta. Al siguiente minuto sonó el timbre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí.

— Hotaru— grité.

Ella llegó corriendo a mi lado y al verme tan sería bajó su cabeza.

— Yo… lo…

— Tranquila, no es contigo— dijo Mina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La agarró de los hombros y la jaló hacia ella.

— Ven aún debo arreglarme que esta testaruda me sacó de la cama y luego nos vamos— me guiñó el ojo y ambas se fueron.

Azoté la puerta y la cerré con llaves.

Fui a la sala y ahí en medio de ella estaba con los brazos cruzados un muy enojado Darien.

— ¿Ahora qué?… ¿me dirás otras mentiras?, no, espera ahora lo sé, no querías que nadie se enteré por él. Claro que tonto que soy, te divertías conmigo mientras lo esperabas ¿no? Me alegro…— pasó por mi lado y me miró—. Cuánto has cambiado Serena Tsukino. Qué decepción…

Siguió caminando hasta que agarró el pomo de la puerta.

— Después de la oficina Hotaru vendrá por las cosas y puedes ser libre— agregó.

Se giró al tiempo que trató de abrir la puerta.

— ¿Problemas? — lo burlé.

Me fui a sentar a los sillones.

— Maldición, ¿dónde está la llave?

Vino gritando.

Me levanté y me acerqué al balcón. Las saqué de mi blusa.

— ¿Estas?

— No seas **melodramática** y dámelas.

— ¿ **Melodramática**?... esto es ser **melodramática** — Acto siguiente las arrojé al vacío.

— ¿Estás loca?

— Puede ser.

— ¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto?

— Que me escuches— me acerque a él—. Por favor hablemos déjame…

— Habla tu sola si tanto quieres hacerlo.

Se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

— De acuerdo… solo te pido que me escuches y si después a pesar de todo decides marcharte te diré la forma de abrir la puerta.

Me miró y luego volvió a girar su rostro.

Suspiré y al sentarme lo miré directamente comenzando a hablar.

— Alan es mi pantalla— con eso me miró—. Ahora que tengo tu atención, comenzaré con el principio. Antes deja decirte que Alan es un amigo y me ha ayudado a que los chicos no me estén acosando— resopló como incrédulo y giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, prefería mirar a la nada antes que a mí— .Era el ayudante de mi padre, lo reencontré hace unos cinco años desde entonces les hicimos creer a todos que estoy con él, pero en realidad está comprometido con una chica llamada Melisa — seguía sin mirarme—. Sé que recuerdas que te dije que estuve internada, cuando me dieron el alta los chicos aun no me hablan, a decir verdad yo no quería hablar con ellos. Por recomendación de Artemis volví a la universidad y tomé la decisión de cumplir con el último deseo que mi padre me suplicó días antes de su muerte— me miró—. Él no quería que sea periodista como él, quería que sea otra cosa, pensaba en que no era seguro.

— Por eso cambiaste a arquitectura.

Sonreí asintiendo, sus muros estaban cayendo y me escucharía con claridad.

— Allí conocí a Galaxia— me miró como preguntando que tenía que ver con Alan, suspiré y seguí—. Ella me ayudó a reencontrarme con Mina y Seiya. El tiempo pasaba y yo viajaba mucho, ellos vieron la necesidad de que me olvidara del pasado— Elevó una ceja—. Es que… ellos insistían que saliera con más gente, un día les dije que no quería porque aun te amaba. Entonces me programaron una y mil citas a ciegas. No voy a decir que algunos de ellos no me parecieron interesantes, hasta Artemis me aconsejaba que era bueno para mí conocer gente nueva, pero nunca quise nada con ellos. El tiempo pasó y cada vez me hostigaban más, en uno de mis viajes me encontré con Alan, él me reconoció y empezamos a vernos— levanté mi mano para frenar cualquier comentario—. Solo como amigos. Pero justo en uno de esos encuentros los chicos me engañaron y me presentaron, no me acuerdo con quien, ni su nombre recuerdo, quería deshacerme de él pero era muy insistente. Alan se apareció dijo que era mi novio y fin de la historia.

— ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que se convirtió en tu caballero de armadura blanca y por eso te acostaste con él?

— No— me pasé una mano por el pelo—. Él me ayudó ese día, solo eso. Alan no le gustaba involucrarse con nadie, es un alma libre, excepto que ahora se enamoró de verdad. Pero en ese tiempo le propuse que él sea mi novio de mentira solo para aparentar, los chicos me dejaron en paz. Él viaja continuamente por el mundo por las noticias y yo no tuve que preocuparme de nada más.

— Eso me parece otras de tus mentiras.

Me acerqué a él y tomé sus manos.

— Créeme por favor, no hay nada con él.

— Dime ¿por qué te tocó?, ¿y por qué demonios dejaste que te besara?

— Me congelé, lo admito— bajé mi cabeza un instante y luego la subí—. No lo esperaba, luego se dio cuenta de quién eras y te empezó a molestar solo como una broma. Lo siento debí haberte hablado de él, pero no lo esperaba.

Se paró y fue al balcón. Miró por donde cayeron las llaves, suspiró y se dio vuelta para verme.

— No lo comprendo ¿Por qué tendrías que inventar tantas cosas? Mina hasta Seiya te hubiesen dejado en paz si se lo aclararas realmente.

— No— me levanté y me acerqué—. Ellos no me creían desde hace mucho, ellos no creyeron en lo que les conté, pensaron que era otra forma de evadir la realidad.

Me miró de forma compasiva antes de agregar.

— Por el suicidio de tu padre.

— Mi padre no se mató— me di vuelta y cerré los ojos—. Veo que también crees eso.

— Solo… no lo sé. Leí las notas, cada una con detalles y no hay indicio de asesinato.

Me di vuelta para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? pero se lo que escuché, se lo que pasó, se…

Él me abrazó y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

— Está bien.

— Ellos querían que tuviera nuevos recuerdos, que deje el pasado atrás— Lo miré—. No puedo olvidar, me lo arrebataron todo. Ya solo soy un cascaron vacío sino….

Sentí como me llevó a un asiento y me acunó en sus piernas.

— Eres fuerte, lo sabes— me besó en la coronilla de mi cabeza—. No dejes que la mente te engañe.

Me paré y extendí mi mano.

— Ven.

Me miró confundido pero se paró y me siguió.

Lo llevé a la puerta cerrada volvió a mirarme confundido, entonces golpeé dos veces en la parte superior, una abajo y un golpe seco en el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Cómo? —Dijo al momento que la puerta cedió abriéndose.

— Hace años se rompió y no sé… siempre postergo arreglarla.

Me siguió hasta el auto, al sentarse en el Audi quiso saber a dónde íbamos, solo le pedí esperar. Con eso arranqué.

Mientras que el paisaje iba cambiando el silencio reinaba en el vehículo, ¿cuánto más podría ocultar los secretos?, ¿cuánto más podría lastimar a la persona que amo? Miré a Darien y pensé: "Ahora lo sabré".

Cerré los ojos un momento en un alto del cruce cuando mi mente me llevó a tres meses antes de la muerte de mi padre, aquella tarde que despertaba en una cama que no era la mía, en el lugar que siempre odiaba, porque solo a un par de habitación donde estaba había pasado los últimos días mi madre, aquel hospital me arrebataba otro ser amado nuevamente.

.

.

.

— ¿Estará bien? — escuché la voz de mi padre a lo lejos.

Y luego otra voz. Era una voz grave que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte.

— Sí, pero tendrá que ser fuerte.

Esa otra voz no la reconocía, aún estaba en la oscuridad, mis ojos pesaban. Mucho. Pero con un poco de esfuerzo los empezaba abrir. Lo primero que vi fueron dos sombras una por lo alto y ancho era mi padre, el otro llevaba una bata blanca.

— ¿Habrá alguna secuela?— Volvió a preguntar mi padre.

Ahora era mucho más clara su imagen, a su lado era un doctor. Giré un poco mi cabeza y vi la habitación donde me encontraba, era la de un hospital.

— No, pero lo recomendable es que vea a un psicólogo, las pérdidas de esta forma son poco manejables, más para personas jóvenes.

— Papá— logré decir.

Él me vio y llegó rápidamente a mi lado.

— Pequeña, te pondrás bien.

Lo miré extrañada, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, entonces todo volvió a mi mente. La luz, el ruido, el choque, el grito… el llanto.

— Papa— empecé a llorar—. Donde… donde...

— Lo siento pequeña, tienes que ser fuerte.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, empecé a despedazar la almohada todo lo que estaba cerca. No comprendía, maldije y grité. Me arranqué la aguja que estaba en mi brazo y empecé a exigir verla. Amenacé. Luego escuché una voz detrás de mí, al girarme sentí dos pares de brazos sujetarme luego un pinchazo.

Me desplomé sujetaba por esos brazos que estaban a cada lado.

— Lo siento Sr Tsukino tuvimos que tranquilizarla.

— Mi pequeña…

Las voces se iban a pagando.

— Si no consigue superarlo hay una institución…

Luego solo hubo silencio seguido de oscuridad.

.

.

.

— Ya está en verde puedes avanzar— giré mi cabeza hacia Darien volviendo al presente.

Volví a girar y me detuve donde cada año volvía, o donde volvía a pedir perdón.

— Srta. aquí están las de siempre.

Asentí al hombre que me abrió el recinto y entregaba las flores, azaleas blancas.

Nos guio hasta lo más profundo del lugar, en un lugar apartado lejos de ojos curiosos y sobre todo era silencioso.

— Desde aquí los dejo solos— se inclinó y se fue.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi destino. Nos paramos para mirar de frente a la lápida que allí estaba.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste a la tumba de tu padre?

Me incliné, dejé las flores y besé la lápida con mi mano.

— No es la tumba de mi padre— lo miré y aun no me entendía— .Lee por favor.

— "Descansa dulce estrella, que has venido solo por un tiempo. Ahora juntarás estrellas hasta que llegue el momento de nuestro encuentro" — me miró solo un instante antes de volver su vista y decir—. Sagira Tsukino.

— Ella era una nuestra pequeña, mi hija, tuya y mía.

— No comprendo, me dijiste…

— Traté de protegerte, la verdad es que cuando estuve en España volví a sentirme mal, el novio de Lita era médico y me hizo una ecografía pensando que era una intoxicación por los alimentos del país, no estaba acostumbrada a la comida española. Fue cuando vimos que estaba embarazada, aún estaba con nuestro pequeño, al parecer fue un error técnico o en el aparato, no sé bien, no lo entendí en ese momento. Se lo ocultamos a todos por pedido de mi padre, seguían amenazándolo a él y a todos nosotros. En mi estado sería el blanco más fácil de atacar. Cuando nació a los pocos meses me rehusé a permanecer allí y volví con mi padre. Llevé a Sagira conmigo porque necesitaba ver a un especialista que trabajaba aquí, a los demás los dejé en España. Al llegar mi padre enloqueció con nuestra protección, no me dejaba salir y menos con la bebé. Llevaba unos cuatro meses encerrada en la casa cuando desobedecí a mi papá. Mina y Seiya los había visto solo dos veces sin Sagira, por orden de mi padre, exigía que la ocultara, no sabía en quien podía confiar. Tres meses antes del asesinato de mi padre me escapé en el auto con la intensión de que mis amigos la conocieran, solo tenía diez meses. Les iba a dar una sorpresa entonces…

No pude seguir y empecé a llorar. Mis manos se elevaron a mi rostro y luego sentí los brazos de Darien, A los minutos elevé mi rostro tenía que terminar esto.

— Tuve un accidente, me chocaron. Yo me salvé pero Sagira murió en aquel auto. Lo siento yo... Si no lo hubiese desobedecido, me he arrepentido tanto por ese día.

— Tranquila— me masajeaba la espalda pero sentí varias lagrimas caer de su rostro.

— No… no está bien— me alejé de él—. Después de eso mi padre murió, los chicos no me creían, no creían que tuve un bebé. Para ellos era un escape de la realidad. Me obsesioné con demostrar la verdad, pero enloquecí… entonces me internaron.

— ¿Nunca estuviste internada en un hospital?

Negué.

— Estuve en una institución psiquiátrica, según los médicos un post-trauma con distorsión de la realidad, es lo que me pusieron en mi historial, por eso no puedo pedir la custodia de Hotaru. Ellos lo averiguarían y perdería inclusive las pocas posesiones que mi padre recuperó de tu familia. Incluso podría perder todo hasta la empresa y…

Me volvió a abrazar y esta vez no me soltó. Creo que fue la primera vez que me comprendió de verdad.

.

.

.

Llegamos a casa un poco más calmados aunque no sé en qué punto ahora estaríamos con Darien, me aconsejó que me acostara, que descansara y acepté porque supe que él necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para asimilar todo lo que le dije.

Me sonrió antes salir y dejarme en la habitación sola.

Mandé un mensaje a Galaxia pidiendo suspender las reuniones de la tarde. Que me disculpara por lo de la mañana y que le pida a Karmesite reprogramar todas las reuniones para dentro de unos días. Mañana no creo estar con la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar las cosas.

El ocaso hacía su aparición en el cielo del atardecer y con ello mi valor se aproximaba, sé que estaré cometiendo un error, lo sé, incluso antes de que suceda, pero en este momento creo que es lo correcto. Eso es lo que trajo alivio a mi alma y espero que él obtenga el mismo alivio que yo tuve en ese tiempo.

Llegué a la sala y busqué a Darien, aún estaba en el balcón, se la pasó la tarde allí contemplándola, no lo vi ni siquiera tomar o comer algo solo se quedó allí.

Me acerqué despacio hasta estar frente a él.

— Toma.

Le extendí el único recuerdo y el más poderoso. Me miró dudando y luego lo agarró de mis manos.

— ¿Qué es?

Su voz era apagada.

— Es una ecografía en mi sexto mes, es la única foto que tengo— me miró y me encogí de hombros—. Mi padre me prohibió guardar algún recuerdo de ella, por protección.

— Le hacías demasiado caso— miró la foto y sonrió—. Antes nunca lo obedecías, eras una rebelde.

— Cuando te dije que enloqueció por mi seguridad, no bromeaba. Aun pienso que algo de razón tenía.

— ¿Cómo era? — cambió rápidamente de tema, sabía que volvería a decir que no lo debí haber desobedecido, sobre todo ese día. Aunque se haya probado que solo fue un accidente más de tráfico yo me culpaba por no seguir las órdenes de mi papá.

— ¿Sagira?— él asintió—. Sonreía siempre, se reía, hacia caras graciosas que hacía reír hasta al más serio, era igual de rubia que…— callé por un instante ¿podría soportar el resto? Lo miré, ya que estaba en esto era lo mejor terminar de decir todo—. Ella reía tanto que inclusive hacía reír a su…

Me interrumpí cuando un par de voces de jóvenes entraban al departamento.

— ¿De verdad crees?

— Claro _amour_ , veras cuando vayamos a Francia y a la torre Eiffel _… Ula la._

La empujó levemente riendo y luego la atrajo hacia él.

Hotaru dejó que el muchacho se acerque a su boca y la besara suavemente. No parecía el primer beso de ambos, ellos estaban cómodos unos con el otro.

— Shingo, que puede que haya alguien— dijo Hotaru cuando el aire les faltó y separaron.

— ¿No me dijiste que había una reunión de última hora y ellos no podían faltar?

— Pero suspendieron casi todas, quizás ni fue…

La volvió a atraer a sus brazos y cuando la iba a besar nuevamente.

— Hotaru— Gritó Darien acercándose a la parejita.

Llegué antes que él a su encuentro.

— Cálmate.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — miró la mano de Shingo que tenía un casco negro bastante grande— .No me digas que te subiste a esa maldita moto, te lo había prohibido.

— Hermano… yo.

— Darien.

— Déjame— me giré para ver a Shingo lo que pedía sacándome de su camino y supliqué que entrara en razón antes de que siguiera hablando—. Vamos a aclarar algo, hace tiempo que quiero hacerte algo.

— ¿Quién te cre…?

No terminó de hablar Darien porque terminó estrellado en el piso por el puño de Shingo en su rostro.

— Te juro que si vuelves a abandonarla, huyes o desapareces, te cazaré con mis amigos, te buscaremos hasta el rincón más oscuro y despoblado y te asesinaré lentamente.

Ahora era a Shingo al que debía calmar.

Darien lo miró sorprendido por su reacción. Me arrodillé y examiné su mejilla.

— Dios, ¿estás bien?

Me miró sin comprender, luego a Hotaru que tenía su mano en la boca por la sorpresa y luego a mí.

— ¿Quién demonios es este chico? — preguntó al mirarme casi sin reaccionar.

— Soy su hermano idiota.

Darien volvió a mirarme y asentí. Entonces lo vio nuevamente a Shingo comprendiendo todo.

— ¿Samuel? — dijo asombrado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Y apareció Samuel, pobre Darien no termina de procesar que en verdad nació su hija cuando aparece su hermana con un chico que resulto ser el hermano muerto de Serena(ella nunca se lo confirmó). Como vimos si nació el bebe y serena pensó que así protegería mas a Darien diciéndolo que nunca lo tuvo. Ahora que sea el verdadero motivo de donde estuvo internada y donde conocí a Artemis pensara ¿que en verdad esta loca? por suerte le dijo la verdad sobre Alan pero Michiru, quien sera en la vida de nuestro amado Darien

Bueno como ven al principio hubo un lemon, seguramente sea el ultima ya que la idea es concentran en la historia. Aunque analizando el primero fue lemon con amor, el segundo represento una posesion o pertenencia y este solo fue por celos. Los hombre si que quieren demostrar su punto con sexo (jaja) quien tuviera un Darien para demostrar su punto jaja

Perdón la demora y gracias a la ayuda de yeno ahora son mas entendible los capítulos (jaja) Todo ayuda a mejorar.

Hasta ahora vinimos que oculta Serena pronto empezaremos a desvelar que oculta o que le paso a Darien. Porque él esta tan hermético con todo ese asunto. La pregunta seria ¿Porque hace lo que hace Serena? ¿Venganza?¿Justicia?¿Protección?o ¿Locura igual que su padre?... ¿y Darien?

La obsecion a veces lleva a la locura

.

 **Contestando los Reviews** :

 **Rosa** : la verdad es quien no se pondria celoso si aparece tu ex? jaja.. pobre darien no sale de una y tenia que llegar Alan con ese anuncio. Serena tiene una razon muy importe para hacer lo que hace como se vio no le gusta y se repudia a si misma porque la toquen pero las razones a veces son mas importante. Supongo que cuando pusiste Artemis te refierias a Diamante, es si maneja la vida de sus sobrinos a su beneficio porque el querer casarlo es tratar de llevarse algo de ese partido. Saludos

 **Estrellita** : es verdad Serena no es obliga pero siempre esta sola en eso. El dia que se entere pobre Darien, pero quizas sea el momento de que el abra tambien las puertas de su propio infierno. Supongo que pusiste Artemis y quisiste poner Diamante por el tio de él es el que maneja la vida del pobre muchacho a su antojo. Ahora solo esperemos que Darien tenga la suficiente fuerza de confiar en su pequeño camaleon

 **Gumi** : En este capitulo habras visto porque ella no puede pedir la custodia de Hotaru, ella siempre la quizo pero las circuntancia las atan a perderlo todo. Es Diamante quien maneja a su sobrino, o sea a demasiado poder sobre él, si Darien se abre completaemente con Serena podria sanar a pesar de que la ame aun él no dice nada y no solo a ti te frustra que el se lo guarde. Como veras en este capitulo sabemos quien es Alan y que hace en la vida de Serena. La pregunta seria porque Serena lo hace, a quien este protegiendo o de quien se esta vengando. Si ella confiara en que Darien la ayudara pero no solo no lo quiere involucrar ya que el dia que lo haga, el se alejara de ella definitivamente odiandola. ¿Sera sufiente el amor para salvarlos a los dos?. saludos

 **Miri Ortiz** : Veras que en este hay mas respuesta, si poco a poco como las capas de una cebolla se irán abrieran. Solo esperemos que ellos puedan soportar la tormenta que hay en puerta. Saludos

 **Lunabsc:** Si pasaron por muchas cosas y eso formo el carácter de cada uno. O las decisiones que tomaron sean correctas o no todo tiene un motivo.

 **Yssareyes48** : veras que en este se aclaro muchas mas cosas y también una primordial...Porque ella no podía reclamar la tutora de Hotaru. esperemos que pronto se sinceren porque cuando estalle todo va haber uno mas lastimado que otro y quizás el amor no sea lo suficiente para soportar el dolor ¿o si?. Saludos

.

La frase del titulo es de una canción llamada "Duele" de Jesee y Joy.

Bueno espero que le hayas gustado, este no es tan largo como los demás pero con mucha mas respuesta. Comentarios dudas o lo que quieras siempre son bien recibidos. Todo ayuda a mejor.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Sin preámbulo y con un lo siento les dejo...**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **************** Capítulo 10 **************

 **"…Cuando las luces se apagan me quito esta mascara aunque siempre viste mis ojos ahora vez lo que marca mi mirada…"**

.

.

.

Me miró y volvió a mirarlo a él.

— Pensé que estabas muerto.

— Estoy tan vivo como lo están mis puños, si necesitas te emparejo el rostro para que me creas.

Lo ayudé a pararse mientras que Hotaru llevaba a Shingo a la cocina para que se calme diciéndole unas cuantas palabritas. Volvió con una bolsa de hielo que rápidamente se la puse en el rostro a Darien.

— No entiendo… él… dios, ¿no murió?

— La que murió fue mi madre.

Dijo mi hermano al sentarse en el sillón frente a nosotros con una botella de cerveza. Hotaru fue a su lado.

— No pareces sorprendida— mencionó Darien a Hotaru.

Ella sonrió y negó.

— Ya lo sabía— me miró mi pelinegro y negué a su pregunta no hecha, volvió a mirarla cuando agregó—. La primera vez que salimos me lo confesó, dijo que no empezaríamos con secretos— encorvó sus hombres—. En fin, no era mi secreto.

Eso fue una puñalada directa en mi estómago, aun guardaba muchos secretos a Darien.

— Luna.

Darien volvió a verme.

— Sí, ella murió defendiendo a su hijo— le aclaré y Shingo continuó con la historia.

— Nos atacaron después de la muerte de papá, estábamos en Londres cuando ocurrió y Serena estaba internada— se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que éramos los blancos más fáciles. Mamá vio a unos hombres siguiéndonos y cuando nos interceptaron en una esquina forcejeamos, uno de ellos disparó. Salimos corriendo pero nos persiguieron hasta que caímos al río.

— Pensaron que Shingo murió ahogado— Terminé por él—. La policía aprovechó eso y Samuel desapareció del mundo. Se fue a América, cambió su nombre, historia, todo. Mis tíos lo internaron en algún colegio de Argentina, pero se recibió antes. Al cumplir los dieciséis no hubo poder humano que lo detuviera en ese país, aunque le rogué que se quedara allí no me hizo caso.

— Tú estabas aquí sola, eres su próximo…

— No, ya todo término— me miró sin creerme y volvió a tomar un trago.

— Es increíble— cerró los ojos Darien pero al abrirlos recordó que Shingo besaba a su hermana y su semblante cambió—. No quiero.

— No quieres ¿qué? — le espetó Shingo parándose—. ¿Dejarme salir con ella? Recuerda que sé lo que hiciste. Abandonaste a mi hermana. Dios, pudo haber muerto y tú...

— Él no tuvo la culpa— lo defendí.

— Dime que él aún no lo sabe… Dímelo.

— Le conté de Sagira.

Él calló y me miró. Luego negué bajando la cabeza pidiendo que calle, después de Lita era el único que sabía la verdad.

— Hermano ¿a dónde vas?

Abrí los ojos y vi a Darien incorporarse, dejo el hielo sobre la mesa.

— Lo siento… Yo… Necesito. Lo siento.

No terminó de decirlo por qué cruzó la puerta de mi casa y se fue dejándome con una incertidumbre muy grande, con un corazón estrujado como un osito de felpa pisoteado.

.

.

.

Dos días, eso es lo que había pasado, dos días que se fue y no sé nada de él. Dos días que no me presenté en la oficina y tampoco él.

Estaba que caminaba por las paredes, sé que le envió un mensaje a Hotaru y que estaba bien, que necesitaba pensar y estar solo. ¿Pero a mí? ¿Por qué no se comunicaba conmigo? Miles de mensaje le había enviado sin contar con las llamadas, todas iban al buzón. Hasta compré una nueva línea, y ni siquiera allí me atendió, estaba en un punto sin retorno con el corazón oprimido.

.

.

— ¿Por qué Helios no pudo venir?

Aparte mí vista de mi celular para ver a la personita quien me habla. Miré al cielo y respondí.

— Sabes que a veces puede venir y otras no.

— Lo sé, pero me aburro.

La miré y a lo lejos vi a mi prima Lita anunciando el almuerzo.

— Ve, ahora voy.

Miré nuevamente mi teléfono, más bien la fecha de mi teléfono, era sábado. ¿Y cuánto había pasado desde que lo vi por última vez? Torcí mi boca ¿casi una semana?

Dios sino fuera por Hotaru creo que hubiese contratado al FBI.

Pensando en su hermana, espero que se comporte con Shingo, él me prometió cuidarla cuando me fui el viernes en la tarde. No podía posponer el viaje, Australia era sagrada para mí. No importa si había un huracán o un maremoto o incluso el apocalipsis zombie. Cada final de mes me encontraba en este lugar, en mi hogar, con mi cielo particular.

Me levanté despacio de la silla donde estaba tumbada al mismo tiempo que apareció Andrew por la puerta de la estancia.

— Aún no te llama— negué—. Mi amigo es muy terco tanto o más que vos.

Suspiré y al llegar a su lado pasó su brazo por mis hombros dándome un poco de consuelo. Andrew es un gran hombre y marido ideal de mi prima. Se reencontraron en Madrid en una oportunidad que ella me había acompañado al médico. En ese entonces era un simple estudiante, lo gracioso fue que Drew había sido compañero de Darien y mío hasta que fuimos a preparatoria. Su madre lo llevó a España y desde entonces vivió ahí. Tuvimos contacto por mail hasta que sucedió lo de Darien. Sin embargo él nunca perdió la esperanza de volvernos a encontrar, lástima que solo me encontró a mí.

.

.

.

— Hotaru ya estoy de vuelta en Japón— dije mientras cruzaba el aeropuerto en búsqueda de un taxi— .Hay alguna novedad…

— No, te hubiese avisado— resoplé aunque no veía sabía que puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero ayer me mandó un mensaje dijo que se tomaría unos días más de la oficina, que reprograme las últimas reuniones.

Últimamente eso es lo mejor que hacia… reprogramar.

Vi un taxi y alcé el brazo para llamarlo. Cuando frenó me subí indicando el domicilio.

— De acuerdo Hot.

Escuchó mi voz de súplica.

— Ya te lo dije es el mismo número, le dije que lo llamaste pero solo me dice que ya los vio— cerré los ojos—. Dale tiempo.

— Ya lleva mucho, necesito…

Sentí una curva y luego vi al chófer perder el control del volante… Lo último que recuerdo fue el grito del Hotaru en el teléfono antes de que mi mundo se volviera negro.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa con un enorme dolor de cabeza y un vendaje en la frente. Al abrir la puerta de casa estaba todo en silencio, dejé tirada la valija y fui a mi cajón de los remedios.

El taxi pinchó una rueda y perdió el control del vehículo, conclusión mi cabeza retumbó en el vidrio haciendo que pierda la conciencia casi una hora, hora suficiente para que llegara la ambulancia, los paramédicos y claro la policía con los del seguro.

Me acerqué al equipo de música y puse _The show must go on_ , dios me hacía sentir como estaba mi vida justo en este momento, cerré los ojos al momento que la voz dijo: _"¿sabe alguien para qué estamos viviendo_?" Me dejé caer sobre el sillón.

La voz de Queen retumbó en todo el departamento, su música me relajaba. Me deje trasporta por la letra hasta…

— Dios… No puedo creer que aún sigas escuchando a _Queen._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe solo por esa voz, esa voz que anhelaba escuchar hace días.

Darien estaba aquí.

Me paré de golpe y prácticamente salte encima de él… está bien me arrojé encima de él sino fuera por qué me agarró de la cintura nos hubiésemos caído al piso.

— Volviste, Darien volviste.

Me apartó un poco.

— ¿Estás bien? — Puso su mano en mi cabeza, sobre el vendaje—. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en el hospital?

Me separé y curvé mis labios.

Él había vuelto… me giré un poco para ver a Hotaru detrás.

— Escuché el ruido, me asusté y lo llamé, por suerte me atendió.

Lo volví a ver, él había vuelto por qué se preocupó por mí, tenía esperanza ¿no?

— Esto — me toqué el vendaje—. No fue nada, un pequeño raspón. Ni el medico consideró hacerme estudio ves— me golpeé la cabeza—. Dura como roca.

Me reí por lo absurdo pero Darien no lo hizo. Pero antes de cualquier palabra Hotaru nos interrumpió.

— Me voy a lo de Mina.

No llegó a terminar de decirlo cuando salió corriendo del departamento. Ambos la seguimos con la mirada pero al cerrar la puerta nos miramos. No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que tome valor

— Darien sé…

Elevó su mano.

— ¿No crees que es mucho Serena? Mira — pasó su mano por su cabello—. Esto no está funcionado. Pensé que sí, pero no… Fue mucho que procesar, lloré por un bebé que no tuvo la oportunidad de nacer y no era así, sino que no tuvo la oportunidad de crecer. No solo eso, tu familia la pensé muerta y solo…

— Fue por protección.

— Protección ¿De qué? ¿De quién?

— No lo sé.

Me senté en el sillón.

— ¿Aún siguen en peligro? — me miró—. Hace cuánto tiempo no hay ataque, amenazas o…

— Desde la muerte de Luna— me miró.

— Eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo y nadie más les hizo nada… — cerró los ojos—. Quizás eso no estuvo relacionado con la muerte de tu padre.

— Quizás sí.

— Serena sé realista, busqué las noticias después que me fui. Ellos estaban en un lugar y momento equivocado.

— Eso es lo que dijeron ellos…

Me levanté y fui al ventanal, esto no estaba yendo bien, suspiré.

— Quizás tengas razón, quizás solo sea una obsesión mía — concordé.

— No creo que pueda soportar otra historia más, otro secreto.

Me giré para verlo, iba en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿Pero acaso, tú no tienes ninguno secreto?— me miró.

Dios no podía decirme eso, traté de alejarlo todo el tiempo y ahora que acepté que no puedo estar sin él, es él quien me aleja. No, no iba a permitirlo.

— Entonces dime, vamos dime que son esas cicatrices… ¿Que son esas marcas?

Él se tensó, lo vi en sus ojos como cambiaron. Me miraba con dolor, toqué un tema tabú para él pero no era justo, él también me guardaba secretos.

— Serena… eso no.

— Lo ves— me acerqué—. No por eso te juzgo o me escondo. Te he respetado y esperado a que confiaras en mí pero no, cada vez que lo nombro huyes… deja de huir de mí.

— Maldición, no huyo de ti. Solo… Dios Serena, no quiero contaminarte.

Me acerqué más a él.

— ¿Crees que no estoy contaminada? ¿Crees que no hay cosas de las que me he arrepentido? ¿Que prefiero olvidar? Pero no, sigo adelante, me propuse un objetivo y lo cumpliré— me di vuelta un instante y lo volví a enfrentar al siguiente— ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?

— La vida me aplastó y cuando no le bastó eso arrastró lo poco que tenía para dejarme vacío y sin vida.

— No estas vacío.

Me acerqué y cuando no se apartó elevé mi mejilla a su rostro acariciándolo. Cerró sus ojos permitiendo que mi caricia empiece a calmar su alma.

Sin verme susurró.

— No sabes todo lo que hice para sobrevivir— me acerqué más y lo abracé.

Elevó sus manos y me acercó a él.

— No sabes tú, lo que hice yo para sobrevivir— me apartó solo un poco para mirarme, secó mis lágrimas que últimamente se escapaban fácilmente de mis ojos—. Por eso sé que no estas vacío, como sé que en el fondo de mi cascaron tengo una pequeña parte de mi corazón que empezó a latir el día que cruzaste esa oficina y viniste por mí.

Bajó su rostro y me besó.

No me aparté y lo besé más profundo. Anhelaba su contacto. Dejé que su lengua explorara mi boca que tomara lo que quisiera de mí.

Giramos y me apoyó en la pared cercana a la puerta. Sus manos fueron a mis muslos hasta alzarme, enrollé mis piernas en su cintura.

Dios como necesitaba este contacto, como lo necesitaba a él.

Su beso era dulce, puro, era justo en la medida del amor que sentíamos. No importaba el tiempo, tampoco importaba lo que pasáramos, siempre seríamos él y yo. Piezas del mismo rompecabezas.

Fue a mi cuello y cerré mis ojos cuando un gemido salió de mi boca. Agarré su rostro por qué necesitaba sus labios sobre los míos otra vez, necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba saber que había vuelto por mí, que era real.

Cuando su beso fue más demandante y mis jadeos eran más profundos, detrás de la neblina de amor y el deseo apareció. Entonces escuché.

— Dios, otra vez no.

Abrí los ojos por qué la voz fue muy fuerte a pesar de la lejanía y miré a Darien que se había apartado de mi boca. Él estaba tan confundido más por mi sonrisa que por la voz a la distancia.

Lo siguiente que vimos fue la puerta abrirse de par en par. Giramos la cabeza para encontrarnos a una Mina muy, pero muy enojada.

— No necesito recordar cómo se llama, créeme... lo sé. Y menos escuchar sus muestras calenturientas sobre la pared. Tengan compasión con sus vecinos.

Y así como vino, se fue.

Darien me dejó sobre mis pies y me miró.

— ¿Es nuestra vecina?— asentí—. La vez que te fuiste cuando Rei vino, ¿estabas al lado?— volví asentir—. Y cuando Hotaru…

Dio un paso atrás y pasó su mano por su pelo dándose cuenta.

— Todo este tiempo ella…— Agregó.

— Si… las paredes son de papel.

— ¿Entonces cuando viene Kun?

— La pieza de ella está justo del otro lado de casa.

Su cara era todo un poema, parecía hasta cierto punto avergonzado. Por qué sabía bien que me hacía ver las estrellas tanto como el grito que salía de mis pulmones cada vez que me llevaba al cielo.

— Dios, como volveré a verle a la cara— se me escapó una carcajada.

— Ven, hay un lugar donde no nos oirá.

Lo jalé y lo llevé a la otra punta de mi departamento.

.

.

.

Estábamos aun en la cama a pesar de que ya era tarde para ir a la oficina. Los dos días posteriores de que había vuelto no lo dejé irse a la oficina. En otras palabras lo rapté, sonreí recordando que mucho no me costó.

Después de que Hotaru se iba a la casa de Mina ella no volvía aparecer hasta la noche con la comida hecha, nos dejaba todo el día para nosotros solos.

Mi mano hacía círculos alrededor de su pezón y luego lo hacía en el otro. Seguí una par de líneas que había en su pecho y comencé otra vez. Estaba recostada sobre él y con mis piernas enredadas con las suyas, no me percaté ni de la hora o de que Galaxia juró que si no iba hoy vendría ella misma a buscarme.

Lo escuché suspirar tranquilamente, a pesar de que sabía que estaba despierto me dejaba seguir jugando con las líneas de su pecho. Apoyé la yema de mi dedo en el centro e hice círculos pequeños, su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse hasta escuchar una leve risa. Miré hacia arriba y lo vi observándome.

— Buen día.

— Buen día Dar— me miró y suspiró.

— Aunque me encante mirarte, necesito preguntarte algo— asentí sin idea de que podría ser esta vez —. Cada mes, a fin de mes… viajas o te vas lejos ¿A dónde vas?

Parpadeé asombrada, desde que el regresó a mi vida siempre me veía ir y venir de un viaje a otro pero él se detuvo en el detalle del fin de semana, en unos días especiales.

— No vas por la empresa, y sé por Hotaru que nunca programó uno de esos viajes… ¿por qué? — agregó.

— ¿Por qué?...

Asintió.

— ¿Por qué nadie sabe de eso?… ¿A dónde vas esos días?

Lo miré mientras que se sentaba, agarró mi mano besando en el dorso.

Sonreí.

— Voy donde está la última parte mi alma.

Respondí dejándolo aturdido. Encorvó una ceja.

Me senté y lo miré. Quizás era lo mejor… no, era lo mejor, debo decirle que hay en Australia. Abrí mi boca pero el sonido de su celular me interrumpió.

— Espera— se estiró para agarrarlo de la mesa de noche, curvó sus labios y tecleó unas palabras.

Mi curiosidad fue más grande y me acerqué lo suficiente para ver a quien le escribía. Mi asombro fue mayor cuando puso enviar y lo miré enojada.

— ¿Michiru?

Apartó su mirada del móvil y me miró confuso mientras agregaba.

— Mientras que estás conmigo en la cama le envías un mensaje a una mujer.

Me paré enojada… no ofuscada.

Era increíble cómo diablos mi magnifico Darien podía ser igual que los demás hombres. Fui a un cajón, saqué una toalla y me dirigía al baño.

— Vamos Serena, no seas celosa.

Me di vuelta.

— No soy celosa. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Entré al baño dando un portazo.

— Serena…vamos, pequeña no te enojes. Ella es una amiga.

— Vete al diablo.

Abrí el grifo mientras escuchaba como golpeaba la puerta trabada. Me bañé lo más rápido que pude, me arreglé y abrí la puerta. Darien estaba sentado en la cama solo con un pantalón deportivo. Se levantó y levanté mi mano.

— Debo ir a trabaja y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

— No hasta que me escuches… Michiru es una persona importante, ella...

— No me interesa nada de ella, vete con ella si es tan importante.

Me escapé cuando me quiso atraer a sus brazos y rendirme a mi testarudez. Pero salí de la habitación ya vestida con mi traje de oficina.

Darien iba tras mío pidiendo que no sea tan terca pero no me importaba, solo escuché "Michiru" y "es importante". Si ella era tan importante ¿por qué diablos nunca me lo dijo? Aparte Hotaru la conocía… ¡ella conocía a Hotaru!

Me paré en seco al llegar a la sala y encontrarme con la persona que allí se encontraba parada en el centro.

— Hola

Me congelé y sentí como Darien se puso a mi lado.

— Amor, escúchame. Ella fue la única que en este tiempo…

Pero se interrumpió al ver que no lo miraba y si al hombre que había en la sala. Se giró y vio a Alan.

— Hola.

Volvió a decir mi amigo antes de añadir.

— Puedo hablar con ella unos minutos, o primero me vas a golpear— elevó sus manos protegiendo su rostro y tras ellas me miró—. Dime por favor que se lo dijiste.

Suspiré.

— Sí, ya lo sabe. No seas alarmista ¿Quién te abrió?

— Una jovencita de cabello negro— se giró como buscándola y al no verla volvió a encontrarme con la mirada—. Muy bonita por cierto, dijo que se iba con una tal Mina.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, dios todos iban a matarme y en el mismo día.

.

.

.

Era lo más irrisorio.

Estaba tomando un café apoyada en la mesada y frente a mí del otro lado de la barra del desayuno estaba Darien con su café y solo vistiendo aun el pantalón deportivo. A su lado Alan hablaba de las mil maravillas de su trabajo y claramente de su novia.

Tomé otro sorbo cuándo comenzó a contar como nos habíamos conocido. Miró a Darien cuando empezó a relatar de cómo lo conoció a él y como mi padre lo enviaba para espiarnos cuando nos encerrábamos en mi cuarto con la excusa de estudiar, aunque solo repasáramos anatomía una y otra vez. Mejor dicho nuestra anatomía una y otra vez.

Darien resopló y Alan se descostilló de la risa.

Mi celular sonó y sin necesidad de ver quien era lo supe antes de atender.

— Dime que por lo menos estás en camino.

— Buenos días para ti también Galaxia.

— Serena por favor no bromes. ¿Estas viniendo?

Miré a Darien y torcí mi boca.

— No lo creo.

Dar me miró y me preguntó quién era. Susurré el nombre de Galaxia cosa que asintió y siguió tomando su café.

— Si en quince minutos no traes tu trasero aquí iré yo misma con los lobos hambrientos que me tiraste encima al dejarme sola todos estos días.

— Calma.

— ¿¡Calma!? Ven…

La corté.

— Salgo para allá.

Resoplé al colgar. Ella tenía razón con todo lo que pasó la deje sola. Ella había sido muy buena y yo no fui justa.

— ¿Vienes conmigo?

Pregunté a Darien que aún me miraba curioso.

— Pensé que tú eras la jefa y decidías.

Le arrojé un trapo.

— Lo soy, pero no puedo dejarla más tiempo sola a Galaxia. Fue muy paciente y comprensiva con nosotros.

Se río.

— Me baño y en quince estoy.

Se levantó mirando a Alan.

— Compórtate.

Alan levantó sus manos.

— Mis manos están sujetas y dentro de mi pantalón.

Se dio vuelta perdiéndose dentro de mi habitación. Alan miró al pasillo una vez más y luego a mí

— Ahora que tengo unos minutos te diré primero— levantó su mano—. ¿Estás segura de seguir? Digo, parece que tienen algo especial, hasta ahora nunca te dije nada por qué siempre te vi sola. Sabes que como tú yo quiero la verdad aunque me duela saber si el mismo se gatilló por protección hacia ustedes o si realmente le faltaba un tornillo.

Lo miré muy mal.

— Sabes lo que pienso, así que no me mires así. Era mi mentor, como un padre para mí. Pero en lo que se involucró es muy pesado sin esas pruebas todo apunta a otra cosa.

— Lo sé, lo sé.

— Entonces ¿seguirás?

Asentí.

Sacó un sobre de su bolso y me lo entregó.

Al abrirlo vi la carpeta que contenía quienes estaban invitados a la fiesta de la mansión. Solo faltaba una semana. Visualicé los nombres pero me detuve en uno y miré mi amigo.

— ¿No hay error?

Negó

— No— se inclinó sobre la mesada y vio el nombre que observaba. Volvió a su posición—. Es uno de los patrocinadores.

— ¿Cómo?

Encorvó sus hombros.

— Lo estamos averiguando. Si quieres Melisa puede…

— NO— lo interrumpí. No era la mejor opción, ella no sabría defenderse, tampoco cuenta con aliados dentro. Además no la expondría a ella—. Solo lo evitaré durante el evento.

— ¿Vas a llamarla?

— Sí, no iré sola. No puedo hacerlo más ahora.

Me miró y asintió sabiendo cómo me sentía y a que me refería.

— Toma.

Me entregó una carta. Dejé la carpeta sobre la mesa e inspeccioné la invitación con mi nombre a la fiesta de la mansión… Bueno, mi otro nombre.

La guardé y la puse dentro de la carpeta cerrándola.

Escuchamos unos paso y al siguiente minuto un fabuloso hombre de ojos zafiros me miraba con tanto amor y anhelo vestido con un traje gris.

— ¿Nos vamos?

— Salgo con ustedes.

Anunció mi amigo a Darien para girarse y agarrar sus cosas.

Asentí. Me giré buscando mi cartera y me pregunté una vez más como era posible que un buen hombre tuviera la misma sangre o esté relacionado con Diamante Shields. Y ¿qué hacía en aquella lista? O lo peor es… ¿cómo se relacionaba con ese mundo para ser un patrocinador?

.

.

.

Al llegar a la oficina lo primero que noté fue que Ami no estaba. Ni siquiera sus cosas. Ella no faltaba. En una oportunidad la tuve que obligar a irse a su casa por qué se había presentado con cuarenta grados de temperatura.

Me paré en la puerta de la oficina de Galaxia, aún me negaba a tener la mía propia, y miré al escritorio de la peliazul. Suspiré.

— Tranquila, seguro que fue por un acontecimiento importante— me doy vuelta en dirección al lugar de donde la voz provenía.

Galaxia estaba sentada detrás del escritorio.

— Excepto que se haya desatado la tercera guerra mundial en medio oriente ella no falta— contesté sentándome.

— Siempre hay una primera vez.

— ¿Conoces al hombre con el que sale?

Ella me negó.

Cerré mis ojos no quería pensar lo que estaba pensando. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando una idea finalmente se apoderó de mi mente.

— La llamaré.

El timbre de su casa junto con el de su celular sonaba incansablemente sin atenderme. Ya me estaba preocupando de más.

Galaxia me vio intentar por décima cuarta vez al acercarme unos papeles que empecé a observar y a releer hasta que corté. Ami seguía sin atenderme.

— Debes hacer que Darien firme estos.

Marcó el final de muchos papeles. Asentí levantándome.

Una vez que salí de aquella oficina me detuve de camino a la oficina de Darien y volví a marcar el celular de Ami. Al final me atendió y claramente su explicación no me convenció.

"que estaba fatigada", "con falta de aire", "que el médico…" bla bla bla

No le creí una palabra pero era Ami. Ella debía tener un verdadero motivo, más tarde pasaría por su casa.

Mis sentidos se activaron desde que me comentó que el chico con el que sale la trataba mal enfrente de todos, y lo peor es que le preguntara cosas de la empresa… Oye, que no me pongo en plan de protector pero ¿acaso no le interesaba la muchacha? ¿Y por qué tantas preguntas? Y lo peor es esas sonrisas que tenía cuando veía a una persona en particular… Eso ya no me gustaba.

Caminé casi llegando al despacho de Darien y observé que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Dos personas discutían acaloradamente.

— ¿Es tu última palabra?

Bueno esa era Molly, con razón no estaba en su escritorio y por lo que me comentó Galaxia la había suspendido por su vestimenta... Otra vez.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando me contó que su vestido corto solo tenía un cierre por delante. Si no fuera por Umino de administración que la vio sin ropa interior no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta lo que pensaba hacer.

La obsesión que tenía con Darien era cada vez peor. No le importó las advertencias y mi amiga puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

— Vete y lárgate de mi sector.

— ¿Eso se lo dices a todas?

Me acerqué a la puerta. Claramente Molly estaba casi sobre el escritorio donde mi Darien estaba sentado.

— Yo podría…

Se levantó de golpe y le agarró el brazo apartándola.

— No me interesa, entiendes, amo a la mujer con quien estoy. No me traerás problemas.

Molly se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Yo? ¿Problemas?— se alejó un paso y sacó un sobre abultado de su cartera—. Te alcanza con diez mil, es el precio por la hora ¿no?

Los ojos de Darien se agrandaron dando un paso atrás.

— O sí, estoy muy bien informada. Ahora cumple.

— No.

— ¿No? El cliente siempre tiene la razón, que dirá tu pro…No, espera cómo lo llamarías, tu… ¿Dueño?

Se acercó a Darien que estaba paralizado, llevó su mano desde su abdomen hacia su pecho coqueteándolo. Los ojos de mi hombre temblaban al tiempo que tenían ¿miedo?

— Solo un pequeño adelanto ahora— dijo Molly acercándose a su boca.

No lo soporte más y abrí la puerta de su portazo.

— ¿Interrumpo?

Ambos me miraron.

— Srta. Tsukino…— Molly dio un paso atrás parecía atemorizada.

¿Será mi presencia?

Me acerqué a Darien, agarré su rostro y lo besé frente a su secretaria.

Al principio se sorprendió luego puso sus manos en mi cintura y correspondió al beso. Dios, era un enorme beso apasionado digno de finales de películas. Poco a poco nos separamos. En su mirada había sorpresa pero también agradecimiento.

Me giré para verla a Molly, estaba como decirlo ¿estupefacta?

— Ahora aclaremos algo— señalé su vestimenta— .Vestidos hasta la rodilla, escote prohibido, y por supuesto ropa interior en su lugar.

— Yo...

Levanté mi mano interrumpiéndola.

— Tú harás lo que yo digo, estás suspendida desde este momento, tienes una semana más aparte de los tres días que Galaxia te dio.

— Pero… Yo— me miró con odio—. No lo entiende él…

— Él es mi novio y padre de mis hijas. Tú te vas AHORA.

Bajó su cabeza.

— No me despida— suplicó Molly despacio.

— Serás reubicada, en sector administrativo, donde todas son mujeres, ya me harté que te obsesiones con los hombres. No es la primera vez. Además entrarás en un programa de rehabilitación— iba a decir algo pero la corté—. Si quieres seguir trabajando en Elyson esas serán tus reglas a partir de ahora.

Se dio media vuelta pero antes de irse tomó el sobre del escritorio. Nos miró mejor dicho miró a Darien con rencor y se fue.

Fui a la puerta y la cerré dejándonos solos.

— Serena yo…

Levanté mi mano, a la vez que apoyé mi espalda en la puerta.

— Tranquilo, lo escuché todo.

— ¿Todo?

Lo miré a los ojos y había temor… Torcí mi boca.

— Lo suficiente como para saber que Molly está enferma. Además es mi culpa si le hubiese dicho a todo el mundo quién eres y lo que representas para mí, no estarías en este embrollo ni menos con el de Galaxia.

Se acercó, me tomó de la cintura acercándome y me besó.

— Eres la mujer más excepcional que existe.

 _Hasta que sepas lo que realmente hago_ pensé sonriéndole. Cuando se lo diga el amor se esfumará como la brisa de verano que un día lo trajo hacia mí nuevamente. Pero antes de eso debo decirle qué hay en Australia, solo por si no puedo seguir con el juego.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

Entrando a la casa Hotaru no salía de júbilo… Después de mi demostración ante Molly ella lo gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Miles de preguntas me hacinaron ante mí.

¿Cómo era posible si él estaba comprometido con Galaxia?

¿O desde cuando manteníamos una relación?

Y los peor ¿si era yo la amante? ¿O lo era Galaxia?

Galaxia se reía, Darien no quiso salir de su despacho dejándome con los buitres de la oficina. Aclaré lo necesario hasta que Mina no tuvo la mejor idea que anunciar mi boda.

¡BODA!

No estaba en mi vocabulario pero claro que los murmullos aumentaron, lo que más me entristeció fue que varios cotillearon que era una maniobra de Darien para ganar poder dentro de la empresa. Cuando me harté les dije que lo terminaran o los despediría a todos.

O sí, la gran arquitecta despiadada salió desde adentro de mí… ¿cómo era posible toda esa clase de cosas? ¿La gente era tan mala?

Si lo sabré yo, aunque espero que siempre haya una entre tantos, uno que tenga buen corazón.

Diamante no se presentó en todo el día y eso me calmó… sino otro dilema más. Sin contar que seguro me acusaría de ser la amante y tratar de sacar partido.

Lo extraño que la gente no temía que los despidiera sino temían a que la empresa cambie de reglas o de dueños. Eso jamás lo permitiría.

— Tendremos que hacer una gran fiesta.

Hotaru dijo al tiempo que se tiraba al sillón.

— Hot— suplicó su hermano.

Yo dejé mi cartera en la silla y alcé a Diana que estaba muy mimosa últimamente, por suerte conmigo.

— Pero hermano, es grande esto y cuando sepan que viven juntos.

— Alto ahí pequeña revoltosa, alégrate por lo dicho pero nada más.

Puso un mohín a su hermano levantándose.

— Llamaré a Shingo.

Miré a Darien ya que esperaba algún comentario sarcástico pero él estaba concentrado en su celular. Me miró y sonrió.

— Disculpa, haré una llamada.

Salió al balcón.

Diablos después de lo que dijo Molly, más lo que averiguó Artemis y Alan no quiero confirmar que sus sospechas sean correctas. Pero aún no se abre conmigo, no me dice nada de lo que le pasó o mejor dicho lo que hizo para mantener a Hotaru lejos de las garras de su tío.

Dejé a Diana en el piso y me acerqué al balcón. Las puertas quedaron abiertas y a pesar que el viento soplaba en contra las palabras se oían.

— ¿Qué?.. No, no. Sabes que ese no era el trato…— silencio—. Pero no, ella no está en eso y no va a participar. — Otra vez silencio—. Por supuesto que yo tampoco, firmé que lo entregaría si nos dejabas en paz hasta que cumpla la mayoría…— con quien estuviese hablando no aceptaba un no por respuesta—. No, no puedo hacerlo. No ya no, no me lo pidas— bajó su cabeza apoyando una mano en el barandal—. No le puedo hacer eso, yo…

Fue el silencio más prolongado que escuché, la respiración se quedó en mis pulmones.

— De acuerdo pero déjala en paz… lo haré, me escuchaste, pero déjalas paz a las dos.

Cortó y bajo más la cabeza. Ambas manos apretaban el barandal tan fuerte que sus puños estaban blancos. Elevó su cabeza y mi corazón se partió.

No aguanté más y me acerqué a él despacio.

Con quien estuviese hablando lo lastimó pidiéndole algo que lo ataba, haciéndolo sentir como un muñeco de trapo.

Subí mi mano a su hombro y al tocarlo reaccionó dándose vuelta, asustado. Me miró.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Solo abrázame sin preguntas.

Y así lo hice, lo abracé fuerte.

No pregunté nada. No podía y tampoco lo iba a forzar. Sé que en poco tiempo sabré la verdad o parte de ella y también sé que no me gustará.

.

.

.

La noche pasó volando, dormir abrazada a mi amor era lo más mágico. Ya hacía semanas que dejó el sillón para instalarse en mi cama, en mi cuarto. Hotaru en una tarde trajo las cosas de su hermano y las acomodó en mi placar. Dios parecíamos una familia.

Pero después de esa conversación Darien estuvo apagado la mayor parte de la noche, al terminar de comer vimos una película y recién ahí volvió a ser él. Lo estaban atormentando. Pero ¿Quién y por qué?... Recordé las palabras de Molly, una sobre todo una en particular. "D _ueño_ " aunque ella casi dijo otra cosa.

Me levanté casi a las tres de la madrugada, no pude dormir más. Agarré la vieja laptop y me puse a escribir, Diana desde su cesto me miraba y con la luna de testigo vio lo que escribía.

Terminé, lo guardé y cerré. Me recargué sobre la mesa del comedor observando las estrellas que estaban desapareciendo. El amanecer estaba próximo.

Aunque el hombre más sexy del mundo estuviera desnudo y esperándome en mi cama, esta noche no me sentía digna de él. Por lo que hago, a pesar que ya hacía varias semanas no dejaba que nadie me tocara más que sus manos expertas, las que aceleraban mi corazón. Siempre tuve planes B, que me han salvado de hacer avanzar más allá. Y eso es de lo mucho que estaba agradecida. Me había encontrado con buenas personas en ese mundo. También les había dado mi palabra, las sacaría, y aunque ya saqué a muchas, otras aún sufrían en manos de la esclavitud moderna.

— Papá espero que entiendas lo que hago— cerré mis ojos—. También espero que tú lo hagas.

Volví a abrir la laptop y abrí el archivo encriptado. Allí había una foto. Elevé mi mano al abrirla.

— Te extraño— le dije al rostro que se veía. En su disfraz de conejito me miraba con esas dos luceras zafiro que encandilaban mi vida entera.

La cerré y luego apagué la computadora.

Me levanté y agarré el café que me había preparado horas antes. No importaba lo frió que estaba porque así me sentía yo. Fría y sin alma. Porque mi verdadera alma estaba a solo cuatro horas de viaje. La razón de todo lo que hacía.

Darien podría haber devuelto la vida a mi corazón pero no era razón suficiente para dejarlo todo. Aunque…

— Algún día te tocará a ti cuidarla— susurré al viento.

— ¿A quién?

Me di vuelta asustada, no lo esperaba. Allí parado estaba mi adonis personal.

— Tonterías ¿Qué haces despierto?

Suspiró.

— Sentí frió y resultó que una rubia sexy me había abandonado. Salí a buscarla simplemente. ¿La viste?

Me reí.

Se acercó y me dio vuelta haciendo que mi espalda se recargara sobre su pecho. Solo vestía un pantalón de chándal.

— Dime que piensas— agregó luego de unos minutos.

No le contesté, solo espero que algún día me perdone… pero no tuve opción. En cambio ella sí.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y estaba a solo dos días del evento de la mansión, no sabía que decirle para que entienda que me tendría que ausentar un fin de semana completo.

Pero no fue necesario.

— Hermano no es justo.

Acababa de decirnos a su hermana y a mí que Diamante lo buscaba por algo especial y debería viajar ya que se encontraba en las afuera de Minato. Se iría mañana por la noche para estar el sábado temprano allá.

A Hotaru no le gustó y a mí tampoco. Pero lo acepté.

El viernes por la noche se quedó a cenar. Mientras que terminaba el equipaje conversábamos en la habitación.

— Me dijo Karmesite que te vas de viaje.

Asentí, bueno eso le pedí a mi secretaria. Si llamaba no quería conflictos.

— Reuniones de último momento, un arquitecto no puede viajar y tuve que suplantarlo.

— Ah… pensé… deja.

— ¿Pensaste que iba a Australia?

Me senté en el borde de la cama y lo miré.

— En dos semanas iré— agregué—. Pero me gustaría hablarte de algo.

— Cuando vuelva— asentí.

Me dio un beso que poco a poco empezó a tornarse apasionado. Las manos de él fueron a mi blusa abriéndola al tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

— Si me dejas a medias te mato, o si te vas ahora podemos…

Me interrumpió tomando mi cara, me besó fuerte, exigente.

Caminó conmigo hasta el centro de la cama, tumbándome en ella, los besos eran ¡dios! inexplicable como si se quisiera fundir dentro de mí. Se alejó solo un poco para sacarse su propia ropa y con mi pierna empujé su bolso, que quedó todo desparramado en el piso y no nos importó mientras que nos amábamos. Hotaru dormía hace una hora mínimo ya que el taxi vendría a buscarlo a la una de la madrugada para llevarlo a su destino.

Eran las cuatro, claramente no escuchamos cuando sonó el portero y el celular de Darien. Sonreí mientras que él trataba de contactar a otra empresa.

— Es tu culpa y lo sabes.

Me dijo y con la mejor voz de inocente.

— ¿Mía?… pero si solo te dije que no me dejes a media. Tu solito te entregaste.

Se arrojó en mi cama de un salto.

— Mentirosa, con esos labios y curvas me haces perder la noción de las cosas.

Me reí mientras me besaba, en eso sonó su teléfono.

— Sí… bueno ¿en cuánto?— escuché decirle a la compañía de taxi—. De acuerdo lo espero.

Me miró sonriendo.

— ¿En cuánto?

Vio su reloj.

— En cuatro o cinco horas… así que aprovechare mi tiempo.

Me reí cuando volvió a la cama conmigo.

Una hora antes de que llegue su taxi salimos del dormitorio. No me importaba haber tenido la noche en vela. Fue una fabulosa forma de desvelarse.

Estaba tomando un café mientras lo veía arrastrar un bolso bastante grande para un fin de semana.

— Son dos días, ¿no es demasiado lo que llevas?

Me miró y torció el brazo.

— Es mejor estar prevenido— se acercó a mi atrapándome en sus brazos—. ¿Me extrañaras?

— Creo que no.

Empezó a hacerme cosquillas pero fueron tantas que despertaron a Hotaru y ella viendo a su hermano lo abrazó. Le explicó que el taxi pinchó una rueda… _claro como si Hotaru se creyera esa pobre excusa._

Cuando llegó esta vez estuvimos atentos todos. Al irse sentí que mi corazón se oprimía. Respiré, era hora de que me preparara yo. Además debo ir a buscar a la caballería.

.

.

.

Cerca del mediodía llamé a Shingo para pedirle que cuide a Hotaru, no me preguntó por qué ni donde iba. A veces pienso que mi hermano sabe más de lo que aparenta pero se mantiene al margen, es mejor así.

Con mi bolso llegué al garaje donde escondía el segundo auto, cambié mi imagen solo un poco y arranqué. Mientras que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte llegué a la residencia donde la caballería me esperaba. Subió y salimos, tendríamos por lo menos tres o cuatro horas de viaje. Llegaríamos casi a medianoche donde realmente el show comenzaba.

— Toma.

Le extendí un sobre a mi acompañante, ella lo vio y lo puso entre su pecho sonriéndome.

Hicimos una pequeña parada, allí en el tocador miré mi celular. Darien me dejó un mensaje que rápidamente le contesté. Y mentalmente le pedía perdón por las siguientes horas.

La fiesta se haría en las afuera de Asaka, en dirección opuesta a Minato, bien lejos de él.

Me acomodé la peluca rosa y cerré el corsé blanco que me había puesto. Agarré el tapado largo para evitar que el personal de la pequeña estación me viera, solo traía medias con portaligas enganchado a mis bragas. Me coloqué los lentes de contacto negros y levanté mi vista observándome a través del espejo.

— Hola Bunny.

Me dije, respiré y salí del cubículo.

.

.

.

La mansión se asomaba a lo lejos, era majestuosa. Impresionante para estar en una zona tan apartada. Pero era lógico si aquí solo hay perversidades.

Entramos con aire de comernos al mundo. Al llegar nos encontramos con los de seguridad. Dos hombres grandes y rudos.

— Invitación.

Mi acompañante la sacó de entre sus senos expuestos, el guardia siguió el movimiento hasta que estuvo en su mano, la vio y asintió.

El otro abrió la puerta.

— Espera.

Miré al que había recibido la tarjeta, bajó su mano hasta que llegó a mi muslo expuesto, lo tocó y ascendió hasta mi trasero, ahora que había dejado el saco en el auto estaba expuesta en su totalidad. Cuando masajeó uno de mis cachetes sonrió, y luego me dio un pequeño azote.

— Aceptada— se relamió la lengua y me miró con lujuria— .Si quieres estar en la lista vip podemos llegar a un arreglo.

Me hizo señas con sus ojos indicando un árbol cercano.

Cuando iba a negarme el otro abrió su boca.

— ¿Y tú?

El otro agarró los pechos de mi acompañante y los masajeó ambos. Ella sonrió.

— Después grandulones, después venimos con ustedes— se acercó al que estaba más cerca de mí y susurrándole en su oído le dijo—. Busco dos chicas más y nos vemos más tarde en el claro.

Terminó mordiendo su lóbulo y se alejó del que me había tocado.

Ambos guardias se miraron asintiendo.

Ambas entramos y escuché detrás de nosotras.

— Éstas serán nuestro broche de oro, busquemos a las morochas.

Seguimos caminando, miré a mi aliada. Ella estaba vestida igual que yo. Supongo que éramos como dos mellizas, una fantasía para todo hombre.

Entramos a la mansión y nos encontramos con diferentes escenarios, la música se escuchaba en todos lados. Mozos pasaban con bandejas llenas de bebidas y drogas. En algunas mesas había hombres riendo y sentadas con ellos mujeres, vestidas similares a como estábamos nosotras.

Sentí una mano en mi cintura y me volví alejándome de ese hombre. Pero le tiré un beso.

Seguimos caminando reconociendo el territorio, había una escalera que daba a los cuartos. Mi acompañante tocó mi hombre y me señaló que me quedara por el salón bailando, que viera donde podían estar los que buscábamos. Asentí y ella se fue con un grupo de hombres. Levanté mi vista y a lo lejos había algunos patrocinadores. Levanté mi brazo sacando a través de mi pulsera fotos de ellos. Lo hacía como si estuviera bailando con las manos arriba, en un conjunto de movimientos de cadera.

En eso sentí a otro hombre agarrando mi cintura y llevarme hacia él. Me clavó su erección en mi trasero al tiempo que sentí y escuché su aliento alcoholizado en mi oído.

— Me vuelves loco— llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás y él subió una mano poniéndola sobre uno de mis senos para apretarlo—. ¿Eres Bunny? Había un rumor que vendrías.

— Sí ¿y tú?

Me di vuelta para verlo a la cara.

— Soy Christopher, hijo del patrocinador Garzón— me atrajo hacia él estrellando ambas manos sobre mi trasero—. Él que maneja la mercancía que entra a Europa.

Sonreí refregándome un poco sobre él. Su erección se hizo más abultada.

Mis manos vagaron por su vestimenta, encontré unas llaves y una tarjeta de acceso. Mientras que el jugueteaba con el tirante de mis bragas. Me di vuelta quedándome de espalda a él. Puse la tarjeta entre mi pecho y él aprovecho para bajar su mano a mi sexo.

— Vamos, no aguanto más.

Lo empujé y sonreí.

— Voy por un trago.

Tiro de mi besándome o quiso eso porque esquivé su boca.

— Yo quiero probarte a ti.

— Pues yo quiero una bebida— jugueteé en su pecho con un mohín— .Y un cuarto.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al instante.

En todo momento me siguió, otros tomarían mi mano, pero este hombre tocaba mi trasero. Al llegar a la barra sonreí al ver a Nephrite. Me acerqué inclinándome más en la barra.

— Dame mi bebida— susurré.

Al hacer ese movimiento sentí como desprendían las ligas de mi pierna. Llevé mi mano ahí y me di vuelta.

— Espera para lo mejor.

Se apoderó de mi boca y aunque no respondí tomó de mi lo que hizo.

La bebida llegó rápido y di gracias a dios entregándosela a Christopher que la tomó de un solo trago, nunca se dio cuenta que yo no tomé nada. Me empujó y subimos por la escalera. Con una patada abrió la primera puerta de una habitación. Allí había un hombre con dos chicas muy asustadas.

— Largo.

Gritó.

Los tres salieron. Pero me memoricé la cara de las chicas. Debía sacarlas de este mundo.

Me giró y me alzó tirándome en la cama.

Lo miré espantada, no quería acostarme con ese hombre. No, no quería saber de nadie más que no sea Darien. No quería traicionarlo.

Christopher se sacó la camisa y gateando se puso sobre mí.

¿ _Por qué la bebida no funcionó_? Me dije.

Él llego a mí, empezó a besarme el cuello. Cerré los ojos y un segundo después me estaba aplastando, casi no podía respirar. Levanté su rostro para verlo dormido. Lo empujé y suspiré.

— Por poco— respiré más tranquila.

Me levanté lo desvestí y como pude lo dejé en la cama. Saqué unas pastillas de entre mi ropa y se las metí por la boca.

— Gracias Artemis por dejarme estas.

Agradecí a mi amigo por las pastillas, eran unas especiales que daban impotencia. Sonreí, por un tiempo no podrá forzar a nadie más.

Salí de la habitación y aunque ya quería un baño necesitaba llegar al despacho principal. Tenía la tarjeta de acceso pero aún faltaban pruebas.

Llegué al segundo piso. Entré con el acceso que le saqué al maldito. Revisé todo el escritorio pero nada. Encontré un cajón cerrado y del corsé saqué dos clipes, con esfuerzo el cajón cedió.

— Bingo.

Allí había unas fotos, recortes y algunas transferencias que hacían estos hombres. Con mi pulsera saqué las fotos de todo eso. Agarré un papel doblándolo escondiéndolo entre mi ropa. Guardé todo en su lugar y cerré.

Mientras que bajaba salía por el jardín allí vi a mujeres refinadas, desde jóvenes hasta ancianas, todas acompañadas con hombres jóvenes y hermosos. Algunos solo tenían un pantalón, en su cuello tenían puesto un moño o una cadena que conectaba con el brazalete de las mujeres.

Los pocos que estaban vestidos con trajes pude notar la cara de asco que tenían antes de tener que besar a esas mujeres. Diablos no solo hay hombres perversos sino mujeres. Todas con plata y poder que creen que pueden obligar a alguien para que cumplan sus caprichos.

Pasé cerca de una mesa donde varias mujeres hablaban y comían, mejor dicho tocaban al pobre hombre que estaba en la mesa desnudo envuelto en comida para ellas.

— Es verdad lo que escuché Johana.

— Sí, Alex está en Japón, ya hablé con…

— Dios, aún recuerdo como me puso. Como sentir tenerlo dentro

— Y a mí, jamás un hombre fue tan varonil— dijo otra al tiempo sacaba un tomate del ombligo del hombre.

— Es más chicas…— la tal Johana se acercó al grupo, yo me quedé cerca del lugar para escuchar. Porque al escuchar Alex temblé—. Confieso que lo tengo apartado.

" _Bruja_ ", " _suertuda_ " " _descarada_ " era una de las muchas palabras que escuché antes de alejarme. Tenía que conseguir lo último que me faltaba para largarme de aquí.

Llegué al salón y me puse a bailar, a lo lejos vi la mesa de los patrocinadores del evento, todos con un _brandy_. Entre ellos estaba Diamante sonriendo hipócritamente haciendo señas a alguien a la lejanía.

Mi sangre hirvió, según el papel que escondí, él es responsable de algunas cosas que pasaron hace algún tiempo en Japón, tendré que pedirle a Artemis que lo constate antes de acusarlo.

Giré mi cabeza cuando sentí que mi piel se erizaba y mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte. Di una vuelta con un brazo en lo alto y el otro abajo siguiendo el ritmo de la música que resonaba en el lugar. Al levantar la cabeza veo a un hombre alto de cabello pelinegro parado en la puerta.

— No— me dije aterrada.

Él me miraba fijamente, dio un paso hacia mí pero una persona se le abalanzó para ponerle una peluca que rápidamente la apartó.

Aproveché para girar y escaparme por la siguiente sala. Caminé pasando por un sillón donde había dos personas besándose, agarré la peluca blanca de la mujer y me la cambié por la mía.

Él celular vibró.

Salí al patio trasero, allí había una piscina donde se tiraba la gente vestidos o desnudos. Caminé por el borde.

 _¿En verdad estaba yo tan fuera de mí, que lo vi? ¿Era correcto sacrificar tanto?¿sacrificar a él? ¿O realmente estaba fuera de foco en lo que en verdad quería?_ Fueron muchas de las preguntas que me amotinaron en mi mente,

El celular volvió a sonar,

Lo elevé... Darien me estaba llamando.

Rechacé su llamado.

Caminé hasta que di vuelta en una esquina, él estaba de espalda a mí. No lo soporté más y sin medir las consecuencias toqué su hombro para enfrentarlo.

Entonces lo entendí, "Darien estaba en la mansión".

Se quedó quieto viéndome, yo lo veía a él.

¿Qué hacía en Asaka? ¿Qué hacía en la fiesta? ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Su mirada era confusa, dolorosa y avergonzada. Como si yo hubiese descubierto uno de sus secretos y no al revés.

De mis ojos caían pequeñas lágrimas, nos mirábamos sin decirnos nada. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido entre los dos, que el mundo ya no giraba. Hasta que no lo soporté más. Di un paso tomando su rostro y llevando mis labios a los suyos le di un beso. Seguramente el último.

Lo besé y él me estaba besando casi con la misma intensidad que yo. Elevó sus manos a mi rostro al tiempo que sentí varias manos empujarnos y separarnos.

Habías algunas mujeres u hombres encima de él haciéndole preguntas, me giré volviendo a escapar de sus ojos azules, de esa mirada que pronto sería de odio.

Salí corriendo hacia la calle, tan rápido como mis pies me daban, mi rostro estaba empañado de lágrimas. Dios, Darien estaba acá y no solo eso, me vio, me reconoció, sabe lo que hago.

Me daba asco a mí misma, conoció a la Serena que jamás quise mostrarle, me odiaría y también me dejaría. Cerré mis ojos cuando volví mi vista a la mansión.

¿Qué hacia Darien aquí? Minato estaba muy lejos de aquí.

— No, no él no podía estar involucrado en este mundo.

Acaso él forzaba a las mujeres como los hombres que están allí riéndose. Él era un cliente más en este mundo perverso, sin escrúpulos. Darien no era más el dulce Darien sino un hombre que trata a las mujeres como objeto para su satisfacción.

Pero entonces… ¿qué hacía aquí? Estaba de traje, elegante y diablos su dirección indicaba que se iba a encontrar con la gente más poderosa de aquel lugar ¿era un patrocinador? ¿Era uno más de ellos? ¿Es por eso que Diamante lo quiere tanto, para que ocupe el puesto de él? ¿Es lo que hizo estos diez años? ¿Se involucró en este mundo perverso de drogas y sexo?

— Bunny.

Una mano a mi espalda me sobresalto. Me giré y vi a mi acompañante que en su mano traía mi peluca rosada.

— Me la cambié, lo siento.

Ella negó.

— Debemos actuar, pagaron por ti.

Cerré los ojos. Rápidamente alguien avisó que estábamos y si no era quien esperábamos la suma que pedíamos era ridículamente alta. Con tantas mujeres gratis ni se gastaban en pensarlo, salvo que yo lo eligiera y ahí, la suma era mínima.

— ¿Quién?

— No dijo su nombre, pero dio un cheque en blanco. Está involucrado con el patrocinador de Japón y dijo que le pedimos a cambio lo que sea.

— No puedo.

— Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

Extendió mi peluca rosada, la acepté cambiándomela.

— Cuarta puerta del tercer piso.

Asentí.

Me sequé las lágrimas y me enderecé. Ella estaría a mi lado.

Entré a la casa y subí las escaleras. Al llegar al tercer piso me detuve un instante en la cuarta puerta. Mi mano estaba en el pomo de la misma y en la otra traía la bebida que le pedí a Nephrite antes de subir.

Pero si mi aliada decía la verdad este hombre me ayudaría con la última revelación o por lo menos a conseguir el último acceso.

Abrí la puerta. El cuarto estaba oscuro. Entré despacio cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Caminé solo unos pasos cuando escuché a mi espalda.

— Supongo que es la primera vez que pago por esto.

Esa voz, me giré bruscamente y ahí estaba sentado viéndome. Sus ojos me penetraban viendo mi alma oscura y blanca, me miraba desde detrás de la puerta. Como dos luceros hermosos, dos hermosos luceros conocidos también por mí, pero esta vez me miraba de manera diferente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Oh ¿que paso? acaba de sentir que su mundo colisiona al ver a darien y sentirse expuesta por el... jajaj. Bueno ya he explicado quien es Shingo ¿se esperaba que era su hermano pequeño?

Solo dire que el siguiente capitulo es... bueno...esclarecedor... algo... jjaa

 **Contestando Reviews**

 **yssareyes48:** como veras Darien esta mas confundido que otra cosa, pobre lo que le falta entender. Pero es tan hermetico que tiene miedo y bueno quien no ama a alguien no se vuelve posesivo, siempre en una medida sana. Sino arde troya. Con los lemos lo pensare aaj solo no quiero que se pierda la historia por ellos. pero bueh aun no se si pondre uno mas(dudo..)Saludos

 **lyzcg11** : ¿cortito? te prometo hacerlo un poquitin mas largo jaja.. asi aclaro mas temas. Bueno ya se viene la primera parte de la gran revelación.. sera ¿de Serena o Darien?. Saludos

 **Lunabsc** : Si, serena paso por mucho pero eso la hizo fuerte y Sam siempre estuvo ahi pero respet ando a su hermana. Esperemo que se comporte con Hot

 **amely614** : Gracias. Te cuento que la habia ojeado esa historia hace un tiempo atras pero aun no la pude leer completa (cuestiones de tiempos) pero en breve pasare a leerla bien parecia bastante interesante. saludos

 **ReynaCecilia:** Poco a poco mas y mas detalles veras que todo se relaciona. saludos

 **Sere** : gracias, espero que la proxima actualizacion no demore tanto, ya casi termino el siguiente cap

 **Zakura Naeiguino** : Gracias me alegro que te guste, aun faltan mas detalles que contar. saludos

 **lili** : Pobre Serena todas sus acciones tendran su consecuencia grave pero prometo en breve aclarar esa duda (me gusta creer ambiguedad) pronto revelara si se acuesta o no con ellos. Solo dejame decirte que no todo lo que brilla es oro. Saludos

 **Pio** : Darien es hermético con lo que hizo y aparentemente hace tiene justo ese miedo de perderla para siempre, aunque Serena por otra parte sabe que lo perderá siempre lo supo y hasta su aparición no le importaba nada lo que hacia o le hacian ahora él la revoluciono. Mientras que el pasado de ella la hizo fuerte, el pasado de él lo hizo vulnerable e indigno. Lo de la hija lo pense mucho pero del dolor nace la fuerza, un proposito ese es el obetivo de Serena. La pregunta mas importante es ¿podrá el amor superar al dolor?. saludos

 **Sere** : Samy trae claridad del pasado de Serena para Darien cosa que lo confundirá mas y no sabe como actuar. Saludos

.

Perdon por la demora y gracias por su paciencia. Ya saben navidad, año nuevo, las fiesta bah... demoras. Dudas comentario lo que quieran sera bien recibido el siguiente casi esta listo espero no tardar mucho (¿gracias? tu sabes jeje aun pienso en alguna maldad jaja solo bromeo, ella lo sabe).


	12. Capitulo 11

.

.

.

.

.

 ******************* **Capítulo 11 *******************

 **En la esencia de las almas, en la ausencia del dolor. Ahora sé que ya no puedo vivir sin tu amor**

.

.

.

.

Esos ojos tan azules como el mismo zafiro me miraban fijamente, dios era irreal. Darien estaba aquí y había pagado por mí.

El vaso se me resbaló y antes de que chocara contra el piso el hombre que estaba en frente mío en solo dos movimientos lo atrapó.

— Cuidado.

Di un paso atrás. Tenía miedo, miedo de él.

Mi cabeza está a mil por hora. No podía él estar acá y estar involucrado con ellos, no él. ¿Acaso todo fue mentira? ¿Todos estos años lo habían cambiado tanto que ahora extorsionaba y torturaba a la gente? ¿Él era capaz de eso y muchas cosas más? ¿En verdad tenía que tratarlo como los malnacidos que yacían en el piso inferior?

— Supongo que la cuota cubre el servicio completo— hizo una pausa dando un paso al costado para dejar el vaso en un mueble—. Tu tarifa es la más cara. ¿Lo sabias? ¿Realmente vales eso? Oh sí… déjame recordar… puede que valga.

Dio un paso hacia mí…Yo otro atrás.

Estaba aterrada, su mirada no era de amor, tampoco de deseo, menos de lujuria… era de decepción.

Era el principio del fin para los dos.

Sentí la pared chocar con mi espalda y supe que ya no tenía escapatoria. Me había acorralado como una fiera acorrala a su víctima. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, estoy paralizada por este hombre que tanto amo y ahora ese amor se debió transformar en odio. ¿Convencerlo? ¿De qué? ¿Para qué? Sabía que esto terminaría cuando él me viera realmente, cuando viera lo que hago… solo pedía un poco más de tiempo.

Darien llevo su mano al listón del corsé y tiro levemente de él. Mi respiración se empezó agitar y no por deseo… Por miedo.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron al entender qué pretendía cuando un nuevo tiro hizo que se deshiciera del nudo principal del lazo.

Esta noche él quería que sea su ramera.

— Pensé que la iniciativa siempre era de ustedes, alguien con tanta experiencia. Me pregunto cómo haces para borrar las marcas que los demás gozan dejarte— me levantó el rostro con una mano—. ¿Cómo haces para que ellos no te marquen? ¿Acaso disfrutas más con ellos que en casa? ¿Cuántos más necesitan para que goces realmente?

No soporté más sus acusaciones y elevé mi mano estampándola en su mejilla. Su cabeza giró dando un paso atrás. Estaba confundido por mi reacción pero en verdad me asusté más la de él.

Se volvió para empujarme contra la pared y cerrándome. Agarró mis manos las subió sobre mi cabeza y las atrapó con una mano.

— Te gusta lo rudo ¿eh? — De mis ojos caían lágrimas de dolor, este no era mi Darien— .Me lo hubieses dicho, hace meses puede ser todo lo rudo que querías.

Giré mi cara antes que me besara, no quería esta faceta de él, no, mi dulce Darien no podía ser así.

Mientras que con una mano apretaba fuerte a mis muñecas en lo alto, la otra tiró del lazo abriendo el corsé finalmente, exponiendo mi cuerpo a él pero también dejando caer los papeles.

Dio un paso atrás y lo vi sorprendido.

Me soltó y tomó los papeles del piso, su mirada cambiaba a cada hoja que veía

— ¿Qué?… ¿Tú? ¿Cómo?

Me miró confundido, aproveché para esquivarlo y escapar. Porque la que más confundida estaba era yo.

— Serena, espera— no le di oportunidad y en un impulso tomé la lámpara del mueble para estrellársela en su cabeza.

Cayó al piso casi inconsciente. Tomé los papeles del piso y abroché mi corsé. Debía salir de ahí antes que se recupere del todo. Me di vuelta para agarrar el pomo de la puerta cuando dos poderosos brazos se cerraron en mi cintura atrapándome y elevándome.

— Déjame, suéltame — Grité.

— No.

Me arrojó en la cama y cerró la puerta con llave al tiempo que me senté en ella.

— Tú no eres quien yo creía, eres uno de ellos. Eres un maldito desgraciado y canalla.

— Serena, espera cálmate.

— No, déjame o gritaré muy fuerte.

— ¿Crees que en este lugar alguien vendrá a rescatarte? — lo miré porque sabía que tenía razón. Si gritaba era capaz de aparecer más hombres pero para sumarse y abusar de mi— . Tenemos que hablar.

— NO— ahora entendía todo, mi Darien nunca volvió, el hombre que tenía enfrente era uno de aquellos hombres que forzaban y torturaban a las personas—. Eres igual que ellos.

Mi cabeza dolía pero su hermetismo era por esto. Él estaba en este mundo y manejaba la perversión.

Escuché ruidos. Darien giró su cabeza, unos instantes después lo tenía sobre mí posando su mano sobre mi boca.

— Calla.

Me removí, no me iba a forzar pero él tenía más fuerza poco podía hacer. Demonios ¿dónde estaba todo lo que Kun me enseño?

Escuché como introducían una llave y luego la puerta se abría. Un hombre robusto y pelado se dejó ver tras aquello.

— O disculpa, no sabía que estaba ocupada— ese hombre se giró para salir empujando a una joven de pelo azul—. Cuando termines tu tío quiere que le devuelvas el favor.

— Lárgate— le gritó Darien a aquel hombre.

Bajó su mano justo en medio de mis labios justo para que mi boca lo mordiera.

— Maldición, quédate quieta— volvió a empujarme hundiéndome más en la cama.

Como no dejaba de moverme trató de pegarme en el rostro pero apuntó mal estrellando su puño al costado de mi cara.

— Eso es muchacho, controla a la bravita. Si está buena no la arruines tanto para probarla más tarde.

— Lárgate.

Volvió a gritar.

— Si no fueras el favorito de muchas…

Con esa última frase se fue riendo y cerrando la puerta. Apenas que la puerta estuvo cerrada Darien se sentó sobre sus talones y pasó su mano por el pelo.

— Lo siento es que…— vio su mano que sangraba un poco, supongo que le dolió más de lo que hubiera querido—. Muerdes fuerte.

— Vete al demonio.

Traté de irme pero él me retuvo otra vez.

— Si te vas ahora pensaran que no te obligue y serás el bocadillo de otros.

— Piensas que no lo sé, o mejor dicho piensas que no lo sabía al venir.

Me miró extraño. Rabia, enojo estaban latentes en sus ojos cuando agregué.

— Pensé que estabas en Minato.

Cerró sus ojos. Se levantó llevando una silla para trabar la puerta de verdad. Miraba cada uno de sus movimientos como si fuera lo único que hubiese en esta tierra. Luego cortó un pedazo de tela para envolver su mano. Por un instante hasta me dio lastima pero al siguiente me recordé que él era uno de ellos y me había mentido todo este tiempo. Era una de las peores personas involucradas en las noches perversas de Tokio.

— No es lo que piensas.

— ¿Y que pienso según tú… El gran Darien?

— Que soy como ellos.

— Bien, te recibiste de adivino entonces.

Me giré para desbloquear la puerta pero su pregunta me detuvo de ni siquiera tomar la silla para correrla.

— Tú me dices eso pero… ¿Con cuántos de ellos te has acostado?

Me giré para verlo, su mirada era de una súplica. Una que dijera cero pero la verdad estaba lejos de eso…

— ¿Acaso importa? ¿Tú con cuantas mujeres te has acostado? — iba a contestar pero añadí—. No, espera… ¿A cuántas has obligado a estar contigo? o tenías alguna técnica para engañarlas, no, mejor a cuántas has golpeado para que se rindan a tus deseos perversos.

En dos pasos estaba frente a mí.

— No, pequeña jamás, Yo nunca…

— Deja de llamarme así, no tienes derecho— lo empuje—. Nunca más tendrás el derecho de hablarme. Tu hermana se puede quedar pero tú… Te quiero fuera de mi casa para siempre y de mi vida.

Más lágrimas caían por mi rostro al darme cuenta de la verdad. No solo pertenecía a esto sino que manejaba la zona ¿Acaso también era un proxeneta o solo las utilizaba para saciar su sed que obviamente yo nunca pude?

— Pequeña no…

Me miró y cerró los ojos.

— Yo te puedo llevar al despacho superior— anunció sin mirarme.

Mis ojos se agrandaron, allí estaba la cinta que podría desbaratar todo, la cinta que necesitaba pero ¿cómo él lo sabía?

— ¿Me llevarías allí? ¿Por qué?

— Porque te debo muchas explicaciones.

Lo miré casi sin entender. Si él tenía acceso a eso, confirmaba lo que yo sospechaba, Darien es uno de los jefes solo que no sabía qué sector manejaba pero lo que me intrigaba era… ¿Cómo sabía que yo quería ir allí?

Asentí.

Sacó la silla para abrir la puerta y jaló mi mano hacia él. No quería su contacto, traté de rechazarlo pero es más fuerte e impidió que me soltara.

— Quieta— Susurró antes que pasáramos por varios hombres que estaban por los pasillos.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba un hombre delante de la última puerta. Darien me jaló a su cuerpo y puso una mano en mi trasero, no es que no me gustara su toque, pero… diablos me excitada, solo por sentirlo cerca todos mis sentidos se activaban.

— Vete— Gritó el hombre.

Lo miré. Era más alto y robusto que Darien inclusive tenía un aire a Mike Tyson al final de su carrera.

— Tengo permiso y una fantasía por cumplir— ¿permiso? Que querrá decir con eso—. Ve a preguntar.

El hombre refunfuñó pero nos dio acceso al despacho. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara Darien me arrinconó a la pared, besándome. No le respondí.

— Tendrás veinte minutos no más muchacho— dijo el hombre mirando su reloj.

Darien lo miró un instante y asintió, luego jaló de mí entrando finalmente. La puerta se cerró al mismo tiempo que lo empujé, mirándolo con odio me limpié su beso.

Empecé a inspeccionar el escritorio y encontré cajones cerrados. Miré a mi hombre que estaba parado en el centro con la mirada perdida.

— La llave— Pedí no muy amablemente.

— Tanto acceso no tengo— resoplé.

Saqué unos clips de mi pelo y empecé a destrabarlos uno a uno los cajones.

— Aun no me contestaste— dijo de repente—. ¿Con cuántos de ellos te acostaste?

Era una pregunta cargada con ira, lo miré y encorvé mis hombros sin darle un importancia y seguí abriendo el cajón de abajo, el ultimo.

— Algunos… pocos, diría yo.

— ¿Pocos?

— Solo los que me divertían, o no sé, tal vez alguno que me parecía guapo, no lo sé… Supongo.

— ¿Supones?... ¿Pero?… — cerró los ojos y al abrirlos pasó su mano por su cabello— ¿Bunny?… ¿Por qué Bunny?

Encorvé los hombros seguí con los cajones de enfrente. ¿Diablos donde estaba esa maldita grabación?

— ¿Con los demás también? No todos aceptan un no por respuesta.

Me enderecé y lo miré cansada.

— ¿Qué quieres? No te entiendo— parpadeó confuso—. Me ayudas y no me preguntas nada, ni que hago acá o porque estoy acá. ¿Solo te importa con cuántos hombres estuve? ¿Cómo diablos me reconociste?— hice una pausa para respirar y seguí—. Para tu información con la gente que está hoy acá nunca me acosté con ninguno de ellos. En algunas fiestas haces meses con algunos allegados a ellos puede ser, pocas ocasiones, y tengo mis métodos para eludir a los otros que no aceptan un no por respuesta.

— La bebida— dijo espontáneamente comprendiendo las palabras que mencioné—. Todos hablan de tu trago especial— pasó su mano herida por el pelo en su rostro se ve la molestia—. Menos mal que no me la tomé.

— Eres un idiota.

Me giré y vi un cuadro. Sonreí porque todos eran demasiado obvios cuando esconden lo más comprometido. Lo levanté un poco y allí se escondía la caja fuerte.

Con ayuda de Darien saqué el cuadro de su lugar mientras que él lo dejaba en el suelo y yo me volvía a preguntar ¿Por qué demonios me ayudaba? ¿No estaba con ellos? ¿No era uno de los jefes?

Respiré y miré a la caja. Me rasqué la nuca ¿Cómo demonios iba a abrirla?

— Déjame— me corrió con delicadeza del frente de la caja de seguridad.

— ¿Tienes la llave o la combinación?— el negó.

— Ya te dije que no tengo tantos permisos.

¿Permiso? Otra vez esa palabra… Di un paso atrás dejando que él trabaje.

Cinco minutos después la caja fuerte se abrió. Lo miré alucinada. ¿Desde cuándo sabe abrir estas cosas? Se ve que vio mi cara porque dijo.

— Hay cosas que no sabes de mí.

Asentí.

— Ya veo.

Me adelanté y removí los papeles que se encontraban allí. Al final de la pila de papeles había un sobre marrón. Lo saqué y de él cayo un casete... sonreí antes de meterlo entre mi pecho. Del sobre cayeron también varias carpetas pero una me llamó la atención, en ella estaba escrito mi apellido. Tsukino.

Lo abrí y Darien se acercó para leerlo también.

— ¿Qué es?

— No lo sé, pero son fotos de mi papá, hermano, Luna y mías de hace diez años.

Todas tenían una cruz tachando la cara salvo la mía. En ella había un gran círculo rojo marcado varias veces.

— Mejor vamos— pidió Darien.

Asentí.

Antes saqué fotos de cada hoja y guardé la carpeta. Cerramos todo y acomodamos las cosas como estaban antes de salir.

— Espera— me detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

Agarró mi peluca y la removió solo un poco después a una de mis ligas la rompió y desabrochó parte del lazo que abría mi corsé pero sin dejar que se abra en su totalidad. Luego se acercó a mi hombro y lo mordí.

— Oye.

Lo empujé. Él sonrió con malicia.

— Para disimular.

Entrecerré los ojos porque no le creía.

— Te odio— dije.

— Me amas.

Con eso abrió la puerta y empujándome salimos.

— Me debes una muchacho— Darien asintió y salimos caminando.

Agarró mi mano en todo momento, no se despegó de mi lado. Al llegar a la planta baja la gente seguía "divirtiéndose" con las chicas o los hombres según sus necesidades. Muchas de las mujeres al vernos aparecer me miraron con odio un instante y luego a Darien lo desvestían con la mirada mientras se lamian el labio o tocaban al hombre que estaba sirviéndoles para sus satisfacciones.

Cuando por fin estábamos casi saliendo de la mansión una voz a nuestras espaldas nos detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Me escondí en el pecho de Darien pero claramente vi a Diamante enfrentarse a él.

— A divertirme, a donde más.

Palme mi trasero para dejar su mano allí y apretarlo. No dije nada.

— ¿Ese caramelito es por lo que me pediste permiso? — Sentí tensionarse a Darien antes de asentir—. Te había apartado, y lo sabes.

— Y cumpliré. Pero no hoy.

— Pagaron por un servicio completo. No un simple paso por el jardín a la tarde.

¿Que habrá querido decir con eso? Me pregunté.

— Lo sé, me lo dejaste claro tío.

— Entonces deja el caramelito conmigo que yo sé cómo atenderla y tú ve con quien te dije— sentí la mano de Diamante tirar de mi pero Darien me abrazó fuerte impidiendo que salga de su protección—. ¿Muchacho?

— ¿No es suficiente todo lo que hago? Ten en cuenta que yo elegía con quien pasar el tiempo. Ese fue siempre el trato.

— Sí, pero tenía que ser con las mujeres que yo elijo como opciones para ti, además ella es para la diversión de nosotros no la tuya.

Me estremecí.

— También la mía— declaró.

— Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti— Darien volvió a tensarse—. Por esta vez te dejaré pasar el tiempo con este caramelito— acarició mi brazo—. Disfrútalo, y mañana termina lo que iniciaste hoy. No quiero a una clienta insatisfecha siendo que te apartó para esta noche.

— Si tío.

Giré mi cabeza viéndolo como salía de la vista de nosotros antes de girar y perderse en la multitud, jaló a una chica de pelo negro que estaba sentada en brazos de otro hombre y la condujo escaleras arriba.

— Vamos antes…— lo miré a los ojos apenas cruzamos la puerta de la mansión y salimos al exterior.

— No puedo— me alejé. Darien me miraba confundido y triste—. No puedo dejarla.

— ¿A quién?

Di un paso atrás para entrar a buscar a mi acompañante. No permitiría que nada le pase a ella.

— Estoy aquí no te preocupes— una voz a mi espalda se hizo notar.

Me giré en esa dirección y respiré tranquila, abrazándola.

— Esperé que ese hombre saliera de la vista para buscarte… ¿La conseguiste? — Asentí y la abracé de nuevo. Mis lágrimas caían casi sin parar—. Ya, tranquila Bunny.

— Vámonos, no tenemos mucho más tiempo.

Mi aliada lo miró.

— ¿Es un suvenir? Porque hubiese preferido al barman.

— Es una larga historia— dije—. Pero si me traiciona lo castro.

Darien sonrió. Los tres nos alejamos hacia el auto que estaba a unos metros de la propiedad oculto tras un par de árboles.

.

.

 **.**

Llegamos a un hotel de la ciudad de Asaka, quería dormir. Agarré el saco para salir del auto y pedir las habitaciones.

El conserje me miró muy mal, encorvó la ceja y nos miró a los tres. Dios pensaba que iba a tener un trío.

— No tengo habitaciones para lo que quieren.

Suspiré, Darien iba hablar cuando lo interrumpí.

— Señor solo queremos descansar y necesitamos tres habitaciones individuales. Es más si quiere una en cada punta del hotel.

El suspiró y se giró para buscarlas.

— ¿Por qué tres?

— No quiero estar cerca de ti.

Dije simplemente. Su mano cayó en mi hombro pero lo aparté. De acuerdo, lo lastimé pero él lo hizo antes. Ahora solo quería un baño y volver a ser la Serena de siempre.

El conserje nos dio una a cada uno, pagamos en efectivo y subimos.

Mi habitación era continua a la de mi acompañante pero la de Darien estaba frente a la mía.

Cerré la puerta, me saqué la peluca, dejé los papeles y la ropa en una mesa y me metí en la ducha. Cerré mis ojos sentándome luego de la ducha. Lloré. Lloré mucho, lo poco que tenía se había roto. Por alguna razón Darien me ayudó esta vez, pero era parte de todo eso, era parte de la maldad. De la perversidad. ¿Por qué cuando pensé que todo iba en camino sucedía esto?... Ahora más que nunca haría lo que tendría que hacer. Si eso lleva a mi corazón dormirse otra vez no me importa lo que tengo que hacer, encontraré la forma de que ella sea libre.

.

.

.

— ¿Podemos confiar en él? — preguntó mi aliada a la mañana siguiente de la fiesta de la mansión.

Levanté mi vista a ella estábamos sentadas desayunando en el comedor del hotel. Tomé un sorbo de mi café y respiré antes de contestar.

— Supongo.

Suspiró no muy convencida.

— Amiga, descubrí un par de cosas— la miré expectante—. Allí no solo había mujeres para la diversión de los hombres, había acompañantes hombres.

— ¿Gigolos? — asintió—. Me lo imaginé por lo que vi en el jardín trasero.

— Sí, al parecer los patrocinadores traían o a su prostituta o a un gigoló. Cada uno tenía que poner uno para ambientar la fiesta. Hubo subastas inclusive que las mujeres se arrojaron por algunos. Era un asco. Todas mujeres de clase alta, diputadas, concejales inclusive varias actrices. No sé hasta qué punto saben la verdad.

— Supongo que más de alguna si lo sabe. Por lo menos si sus maridos disfrutan, ellas también lo deben hacer ¿no?

— Sí, todas hablaban de un tal Alex, sobretodo una mujer que pasó toda la tarde con él. Decían que era el mejor inclusive las veces que pagaron por sus servicios no necesitaban mucho tiempo para explotar y…

— Entiendo el punto, pero...

Se acercó a mí.

— El problema es que dice que desde hace un tiempo, desde que su protectora lo acaparó el dejó de hacerlas felices. Ahora que ella no está contratándolo todas lo quieren. Él volvió a Japón, o sea que no estaba disponible hasta ahora.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, lo peor era la idea cuando agregó.

— No solo eso, decían que estaba fuera del mercado. Pero insistieron tanto que Johana lo compró por un noche de sexo salvaje en el cuarto superior de la mansión— hice silencio— .El salón comunitario…tú sabes, el que tiene látigos, fusta y esas cosas.

Otro escalofrió.

— ¿Te refieres que a esa mujer le gusta el masoquismo?

Asintió.

— Les gusta ser ama y ser vista como lo hace o mejor dicho lo que le hacen. Por eso…— señaló su cuello—. Los collares. Los habrás visto en los hombres que había, eso indicaban si estaban disponibles para la diversión de ellas. Si tenían collar pertenecían a alguien pero si tenían moño…

Bajé mi cabeza… Dios que horror, jugaban con la gente.

— ¿Están por su voluntad?— negó.

— Como las chicas muchos fueron amenazados con algo, otros sacados de la calle o de las drogas. Amiga debemos ayudarlos.

— Claro.

Tomé un sorbo de mi café. Sentí una sensación, la misma sensación de siempre, la misma cuando él entrada a un lugar. Elevé mi vista y entrando al salón estaba Darien.

— Buenos días señoritas— Dijo sonriendo sentándose entre nosotras— .Disculpa no nos presentaron soy Darien Shields.

— ¿Qué? — dijo mi aliada —. ¿Tú?... Eres él.

Darien encorvó una ceja.

— Cosas de la vida— Dije restándole importancia al asunto.

Ella suspiró.

— Un placer, soy…— se interrumpió—. Digamos la caballería.

El la miró extraño.

— Es como si te conociera de antes. Pequeña, ¿estudió con nosotros?

— No soy tu pequeña— resoplé—. Y no.

Me miró y yo miré a mi caballería. Sé que algo le llamó la atención a él pero no era precisamente el hecho de que la conociera, quizás era su aspecto. No le iba a decir la verdad, siendo sincera, no podía decirle de donde la conocía o como llegué a relacionarme con ella.

— ¿Podríamos hablar ahora pequeña?

Me levanté de inmediato.

— Te dije que no soy tu pequeña, y no, no quiero. En diez minutos vuelvo a Tokio. Para mañana no quiero tus cosas en mi casa. Lo dije en serio me das asco, tú con toda esa maldita g…

Jaló de mi muñeca haciéndome callar e inclinarme.

— No sabes nada, pero para que te quede claro no soy como ellos.

Me solté.

— No me importa. Haz lo que quieras pero no te acerques a mí.

Me giré y salí del comedor. Sabía que ambos me seguirían. Cuando llegué al auto por precaución Darien se sentó en el asiento trasero y todo el viaje estuvo en silencio. Lo vigilaba por el espejo retrovisor, observé cuando enviaba mensajes, seguramente a alguna mujer.

Llegamos a Tokio un par de horas después cerca del centro me detuve en una parada de taxi

— Bájate.

Le exigí a Darien, me miró suplicante. Cerró los ojos y asintiendo escuché como la puerta trasera se abría para luego cerrarla.

— ¿Estás haciendo lo correcto?

Incliné mi cabeza sobre el volante.

— No lo sé… pero ya no puedo con esto.

Sentí su mano en mi hombro. Me levanté y su sonrisa me alegró solo un poco, asentí arrancando el auto nuevamente. Vi por el espejo retrovisor como Darien que se sentaba en un banco con la mirada perdida pidiéndome que lo escuchara.

Seguí conduciendo, dejé a mi aliada en su casa y giré rumbo a mi departamento. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta conmigo? ¿Es tan malo pedir que ella sea libre? No pedía paz por mí. Sino por ella.

¿Por qué Darien tenía que haberse involucrado con todos ellos? Acaso solo era una mentira su amor por mí, dios parecía tan sincero pero era una pantalla.

Levanté mi vista hacia el semáforo que cambiaba de color dándome paso.

¿Por qué no se asustó al verme? ¿Por qué no me pregunto qué hacía ahí o peor por qué yo me entregaba a otros hombres? ¿Cómo hizo para reconocerme? Estaba totalmente diferente a como me veo siempre.

Una luz se encendió en mi cabeza… acaso si el preguntaba ¿yo iba a conocer cuál era su secreto? O dios… su mirada y actitud cambió cuando vio los papeles que había escondido. Desde ahí no me reclamó, es más parecía divertido y ¿esperanzado?

Diablos debía hablar con él. Pero lo eché. No, si yo era terca él era más. Seguro que por una vez más volvería al departamento y ahí la sacaría la verdad. Su verdad.

.

.

.

Llegué a casa mucho después de lo que pensé. Había planteado miles de ideas en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo hablaría o mejor dicho como le sacaría toda la información que él tiene?

Al abrir la puerta estaba todo en silencio, me acerqué a la heladera y saqué una botella de agua cuando dos voces llegaron desde lo lejos.

— No puedes irte hermano, estaban tan felices.

Claramente Darien había llegado antes, si me pongo a pensar lo dejé hace como tres horas.

— Hotaru, escúchame esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es lo mejor así, tarde o temprano nos íbamos a separar— escuché un largo silencio a medida que me acercaba a la puerta del balcón— .No llores Hot, estaré bien.

Llegué al balcón reclinándome, viendo al vacío mismo. ¿ _Qué pasaría si me tiro por él? ¿Alguien me extrañaría? Después de un tiempo ya nadie me recordaría_. Pensaba mientras una oscura nube negra se asomaba por el horizonte como lo hacía mis pensamientos más oscuros.

Levanté mi mirada y como cada vez que esos pensamientos aparecían también aparecían dos orbes azules, tan azules como el mismísimo mar, pero dulces y suaves. Sonreí. Aun no era mi tiempo y un largo camino me quedaba para finalmente encontrarme con ella como años atrás se lo había prometido.

Me di vuelta mirando el interior de mi casa, saqué un cigarrillo, hoy lo necesitaba. Cuando tocó mis labios en la sala apareció Darien arrastrando una enorme maleta.

¿Cuándo había traído eso? Supongo que fue obra de Hotaru.

Me miró, bajó su mirada y se dio vuelta. Supongo que yendo a buscar otro bolso. Dejé el cigarrillo sobre el barandal y entré. Pasé al lado de aquel bolso de viaje, dejé que mi mano vagara por el borde, por el cierre y en el centro había dos iniciales. D.S.

— Darien Shields— susurré.

Cerré los ojos, escuché unos pasos y me alejé.

Abrí nuevamente la heladera y mientras que Darien volvió al cuarto pero esta vez el de Hotaru abrí el botellín de cerveza, era temprano, tan solo las seis de la tarde. Pero hoy ya no podía con eso necesitaba ahogarme con algo.

Volví al balcón, agarré el cigarrillo llevándolo a mi boca, exhalando el humo. Y concentrándome en la nada misma.

— No sabía que fumabas— lo miré seria—. Yo… bueno, nunca te había visto antes hacerlo.

Me di vuelta dándole la espalda. No podía aun, no podía pedirle que me explique. Siempre pensé que sería el ofendido, el decepcionado por verme involucrado en ese mundo. Por dejar que otros hombres me tocaron por información, o por simple gusto mío. Pero no, el no reaccionó. Solo preguntó con cuantos, ¿tanta importancia tenía eso? Aunque pienso que se calmó cuando le dije que siempre tuve un plan B. Inclusive cuando la bebida no la tomaban o yo realmente no quería, siempre estaba cerca la caballería.

— No Hotaru.

Ese pequeño grito me despertó de mis turbios pensamientos. Me di vuelta.

— Si tú te vas yo me voy contigo.

Le reclamé Hotaru a su hermano. Él tomo sus hombros y la sacudió cuando la cabeza de ella bajó.

— Escúchame es mejor que te quedes aquí, es más seguro. Yo estaré bien iré a un hotel cerca de las oficina. Confía hermana todo va estar bien.

— NO.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él.

Darien pasó una mano por su pelo mostrando la frustración. Se dio vuelta al sentirme que los veía.

— Serena… yo… bueno cuando…

— Me voy contigo y no lo discutas más— Interrumpió su hermana con un bolso en la mano

Él se rindió y asintió.

— Es hora de irnos— me dio la espalda—. Solo… Serena sé que no me quieres escuchar pero solo ten presente algo— pude sentir que estaba justo detrás mío, cerré los ojos cuando su aroma me llegó a mi nariz— .No soy como ellos, no soy ellos. Soy solo yo, pequeña…

Lo último lo dijo como una súplica a medida que su voz se apagaba. Se giró agarró las maletas y estaban saliendo.

— Esperen— dije casi sin pensarlo.

Ambos se detuvieron, no quise mirarlos porque vería esperanza y no quería dárselas. Aun no tenía fuerzas.

Entré a la sala, fui hasta un viejo mueble y de un cajón saqué un manojo de llaves. Levanté la vista cuando me vio intrigado. Se las arrojé y con un solo movimiento de sus manos las atrapó.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó confuso Darien.

— Son las llaves de la casa de campo de tus padres— dije simplemente.

Me di la vuelta y fui al balcón otra vez. Solo que esta vez agarré el botellín de cerveza.

— No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué nos las das ahora?— tomé un sorbo y encorvé los hombros. Sabía por qué no se las di antes, era simplemente porque los quería cerca mío. A ambos—. Gracias.

Y con eso se fueron, dejándome en silencio, dejándome sola. Otra vez sola. Siempre sola.

Me acerqué al equipo de música y puse una canción acorde a cómo me sentí. La voz de aquella mujer inundó el lugar.

 _"_ _Hoy me duele todo y no siento nada. Crucé el abismo creyendo que volaba…_

Cerré los ojos a medida que las lágrimas caían a caudales por mi rostro. Saqué una nueva botella de cerveza y me la tomé de golpe. Saqué otra.

 _Hoy salté al vacío porque me diste alas caí despacio y mis plumas desangraban._

Volvió a decir la canción. Pensé que por un instante todo sería diferente con él al lado mío. Pero el destino tenía que jugarme una última carta. Él era uno de ellos, uno de los horribles y asquerosos hombres que jugaban, maltrataban y asesinaban a mujeres, hombres y hasta niños. Los metían en un mundo sin retorno, un mundo de sufrimiento y dolor sin pensar en ellos o en el dolor que les producía. Adicciones y muertes. Dios ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Darien tenía que ser como ellos?

 _Y robé…y grité. Lloré… y sangré._

Caí de rodillas y grité con todas mis fuerzas, el dolor me desgarraba. Tenía que hacer lo correcto, tendría que pagar como todos ellos. Ellos, ese mundo, el mundo que llevó a la tumba a mi padre, que me lastimó, que lastimó a mis madres, tanto a Luna como a la mía. Ahora se había cobrado una nueva víctima… Se lo había llevado a él también.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que destrocé mi casa, de acuerdo después de que terminara mi llanto, la furia se apoderó de mí y mis pobres muebles sufrieron todo tipo de consecuencias. Diana me miraba desde su cama… Si mi gata no se movió de su posición. No por el miedo sino ella me miraba diciendo: " _Al fin era hora que saques tu dolor afuera"_

Por eso estaba aquí, otra vez. En la fiesta de Kevin había conocido este mundo casi por casualidad cuando no sabía adónde ir, o por dónde empezar. Encontré entre las notas de mi padre un nombre " _Possible"_.

Allí estaba mi viejo amigo sentado en el sillón. Me arrojé a su lado y automáticamente pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

— Y hoy preciosa ¿qué te trae por aquí? — Encorvé mis hombros y señalé al cantinero que se acerque con las bebidas— . Según me dijo salió todo más que bien.

— Sí.

Agarré el vaso de la bandeja.

— ¿Whisky? tú no tomas eso, déjamelo…

Pero cuando iba a sacármelo lo tomé de golpe.

— Tráeme otro y doble pero sin hielo.

— Parece que quieres ahogarte, sabes que eso no es bueno. Si quieres sacar algo de frustración podes…— me guiñó el ojo y negué.

— Jamás contigo…— resopló—. Eres viejo.

— Oye te puedo demostrar lo que hacen los viejos.

Sonreí, porque aunque Kevin tenga veinte años más que yo aún era un hombre increíble, no por lo bueno sino porque respetaba las decisiones de todos.

Puedo decir que del bajo mundo él armó un barco, todos quienes estaban aquí eran por gusto, por elección, nada se hacía sin el consentimiento de otro. Los pocos que intentaron cambiar las normas de Kevin terminaron muertos en el callejón de atrás.

Él podía ser un hombre bondadoso pero también era un hombre despiadado, cuando alguien tocaba lo que le pertenecía solo significaba que tendría minutos de vida antes de que comience la tortura para que supliquen la muerte.

— Vamos, ven no te resistas— me dijo un joven de cabello azul.

Después de charlar con Kevin me puse a bailar, bueno me daba todo vuelta. El vestido negro era muy corto para tapar o mi trasero o mis pechos.

— Déjame— logré balbucear.

Él se apretó más a mí, me hizo refregarme ya que mis pies no me hacían caso. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro no por el hecho de que quiera estar con ese hombre sino porque me daba vuelta todo. Aunque vi pasar a un mozo y le robé otro whisky, me ahogaba con lo mismo que se ahogaba mi adonis.

— Ven— volvió a atraerme a sus brazos, apoyó su erección en mi trasero y sus manos las puso en mi pecho.

No me resistía pero era por el alcohol que me había dejado sin voluntad.

— No… déjame.

Traté de apartármelo pero no pude. Me dio vuelta y tomó mi cuello.

— Déjame— balbuceé de vuelta.

Un instante me estaba besando y tocando el trasero ese hombre y al siguiente estaba en el piso estrellado por el puño de mi amigo.

— La dama dice no, en mi local se respeta el No.

— Vamos te pagaré lo suficiente.

La mirada de Kevin decía que estaba solo a una palabra de cavarlo en la tumba.

— De acuerdo está bien— se levantó limpiándose el rostro—. No vale tanto la reputación de esa mujer.

Se dio la vuelta y fue a otra chica.

— Dios que te pasó hoy Bunny, tú no eres tan inconsciente.

Encorvé los hombros, sonreí y robé otro whisky.

— Basta, basta por hoy de eso. Eres mi amiga y esto se acabó.

— No eres mi padre. Yo decido cuando acabar.

— En mi local no— me jaló hasta la barra de bebida— . ¿Dónde está?— exigió.

— Donde siempre, en la puerta del fondo— aclaró Nephrite.

Sonreí y trastabillé cuando Kevin volvió a jalarme hacia el pasillo. Al llegar a la puerta me apoyé en ella. Cerré los ojos y solo sentí el susurro antes de que abrieran la puerta y yo me deslizara por la pared _"válgame dios"._

Los minutos fueron eternos, mis ojos pesaban pero con mucho esfuerzo pude abrirlos. Noté que estaba en un auto, acostada en la parte de atrás. Adelante estaba Kevin al volante y mi caballería a su lado.

Levanté levemente la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que tome tanto?— le reclamó mi aliada.

— No la dejé, sabes que es ingeniosa cuando quiere. Pero dime es por ese hombre— la mujer de al lado resopló.

— Estaba allí, con esos hombres. Es obvio que la afectó.

— Mi Bunny no debería estar involucrada con este mundo. Su padre me odiaría por haberla dejado entrar.

— Sabes que ella hace lo que cree que es correcto. Pero cálmate Kevin se pondrá bien— hizo silencio y yo apoyé la cabeza nuevamente en el asiento—. Crees que es lo correcto llevarla con él.

— Él hizo esto, él debe tener las consecuencias de esto también. Pero más le vale que la próxima vez sea ella o...

Mis ojos se cerraron antes de escuchar la amenaza de Kevin. El mundo de Morfeo era más prometedor que el dolor que había en mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

La luz del día empezó a filtrarse por mis parpados obligándolos abrirse. Poco a poco con esfuerzos obedecieron. Mi cabeza estallaba, giré el rostro y mis ojos se ampliaron al darme cuenta que no estaba en mi cama, ni en mi cuarto, esta no era mi casa. Ni siquiera eran las habitaciones en donde se hacían las fiestas de Kevin. Me senté de golpe.

— Auch— ese movimiento hizo que la cabeza se me parta en dos, llevé mis manos para masajearla—. ¿Dónde estoy?

Me levanté esta vez despacio, observé un mueble viejo con un espejo. Me acerqué, mi cabello estaba suelto pero mis ojos se abrieron más si era posible.

— ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Miré la remera blanca que tenía puesta, era grande para mí. Entrecerré los ojos porque era como si la conociera. La levanté un poco y sí, su olor aún estaba en ella. Era la de Darien.

Entonces… me di vuelta. ¿Dónde estaba?

Salí del cuarto descalza porque tampoco estaban mis zapatos. Ni mi peluca o ropa a la vista. Lo peor es no saber quién me había cambiado la ropa.

Bajé por las escaleras que había al final del pasillo, mis ojos aun parpadeaban buscando sentido a las cosas. Me paré en el centro de la sala y allí en una mesita había una fotografía. La levanté.

Una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche sostenía a una bebe del mismo color de cabellos, a su lado estaba un hombre de ojos zafiro sosteniendo como un monito a un pequeño con sus mismos ojos.

— Diablos— me dije. Estaba en la casa de campo de Darien.

— Veo que despertaste.

Me sobresalté y me di vuelta, dejé la foto para mirar al hombre que me sonreía de manera triste. Tenía una bandeja con un café y una porción de torta.

— Estaba por llevártela al cuarto para cuando despertaras— lo miré dudosa y di una paso atrás. Él resopló y dejó la bandeja en la mesa del centro de la sala—. Siéntate, desayuna. No comiste nada desde ayer debes estar débil. Incluí dos aspirinas.

Se dio la vuelta y se estaba alejando.

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Se paró y volvió a mirarme.

— Tus amigos te trajeron, y sí, antes que me preguntes fui yo quien te cambió de ropa.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué te trajeron o por qué te cambié la ropa? — no dije nada el pasó su mano por su nuca—. Dijeron que yo debería hacerme cargo y no ellos. La ropa, bueno, la tenías toda vomitada— sonrió—. También debo pagar la limpieza del auto de tu amigo se lo dejaste bien decorado.

Bajé la mirada.

— Tu ropa está secándose, no creo que quieras salir con ella— lo miré sabía por qué lo decía, además era verdad—. Come algo iré a ver si algo de la ropa de Hotaru te puede quedar.

Me senté sin decir nada y miraba la bandeja. Sentí el estómago reclamar alimento pero aún no me atrevía a tocar.

— Más tarde Shingo traerá a mi hermana de la oficina, si quieres puedes irte con él— agregó.

Lo vi, él no me quería acá.

— Gracias.

Asintió y se fue escaleras arriba. Supongo que por algo de la ropa que me dijo. Miré la bandeja nuevamente, en verdad tenía hambre. Pero no podía tocar la comida.

Me levanté y tomé solo las dos aspirinas, un sorbo de café para que pase por mi garganta. O sí, Si Artemis me viera diría que estoy a un paso de la tumba. Café y aspirina muy mala combinación, súmale sin comida.

Me levanté y miré por la ventana, abrazada a mí misma estaba cuando lo volví a escuchar.

— Te lo dejo para que te cambies— asentí sin verlo, sabía que algo me había conseguido— .Por favor come algo.

Luego escuché sus pasos hasta que llegó a mi espalda, su olor me inundaba. Luego simplemente se fue.

Los minutos, las horas pasaban. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo me quedé viendo por aquella ventana, hasta que los ojos y mis pies se cansaron. Me giré, tomé la blusa y los jeans de Hotaru para cambiarme. Vi la bandeja la torta había sido reemplazada por algunas carnes y queso, el café por un vaso de zumo.

Me giré escaleras arriba y me cambié.

La tarde pasó. Luego que me cambié bajé nuevamente. La bandeja seguía allí pero yo no quería tocar nada. Era como si mi alma se hubiese ido, como si mi corazón se hubiese detenido. Estaba rota, otra vez estaba rota.

Me senté en un sillón y lo acerqué al ventanal. Elevé mis rodillas y las abracé descansando mi cabeza en ellas.

Dios, estaba tan destruida, no entendía como él podía ser tan dulce y al darme vuelta era un cretino. Darien podía ser arrogante pero ¿asesino? Ellos había matado a gente, a mucha, lo sabía inclusive para entrar a su círculo debían matar a una adolecente después de violarla y claro debía ser virgen. Solo así ellos eran aceptados e incluidos en su círculo. Los patrocinadores de la mansión solo eran los jefes de cada sección, cada uno dedicado a una especialidad, trata, asaltos, robos, drogas, mafia hasta ajuste de cuentas.

¿Quién era Darien Shields?

¿Por qué te transformaron tanto? ¿Por eso nunca te negabas a nada de lo que hacía su tío? ¿Él era el sucesor?

Mis lágrimas aun caían parecían que nunca acabarían. Levanté un poco la cabeza para ver como el atardecer terminaba al ocultarse el sol detrás de aquellos árboles.

El reflejo me mostró un hombre alto e imponente. Un hombre que amé con todas mis fuerzas y a pesar de saber que estaba involucrado en todo lo seguiría amando hasta el último día de mi vida.

— Serena— Oculté mi rostro entre las piernas—. No has comido nada, por favor come.

Negué. No podía, ya no podía con esta vida, ni la del día, ni con la de la noche.

— Pequeña lo siento yo…

Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. Giré levemente el rostro para verlo fruncir el ceño parecía disgustado. Cortó y me miró, primero pasó su mano por el pelo varias veces.

— Shingo no vendrá se rompió el auto. Hotaru se quedará con Momo. ¿Quieres que te lleve yo?

Asentí levemente. Me paré y fui a la puerta. Él se apresuró y sentí como puso un saco sobre mis hombros pero rápidamente aparto sus manos.

— Hace frio.

Lo miré un instante luego giré mi cabeza para ver al frente.

El viaje en auto fue silencioso, solo estaba a una hora de mi casa la vieja residencia Shields. Me bajé y con el mismo silencio subimos hasta el décimo piso, hacia mi departamento.

Entré despacio y él detrás de mí.

— Te prepararé algo de comida y me iré, Serena debes alimentarte no…

Se interrumpió al ver el desorden de mi casa. Esquivé un par de cajones en el piso, un par de patas de sillas rotas y llegué al sillón dando vuelta.

— Espera— dijo Darien cuando vi que lo quise poner como corresponde. Lo hizo por mí y me senté— . Dios… ¿qué paso? ¿Te quisieron robar?

Lo miré al tiempo que llegó Diana para colocarse entre mis piernas doblas sobre el sillón.

— Fui yo.

Me miró y cerró los ojos. ¿Podría haber dicho lo que sea? ¿Lo podría haber lastimado tantas veces? Pero el hombre que tenía aquí me había destruido a mí.

Se arrodilló frente a mí.

— Perdón, perdóname.

— No puedo— las lágrimas volvieron por mi rostro—. No puedo creer que seas uno de ellos.

— No lo soy.

Aparté sus manos en un intento que tuvo de tomarlas, me miró y en un solo movimiento me atrapó entre sus brazos, empecé a luchar no quería su contacto, Diana salió huyendo a su camita y cuando mis fuerzas se acabaron, débil como estaba empecé a llorar, en su pecho, él solo me apretó más fuerte y me sostuvo.

— Llora, saca el dolor afuera. Pero no me alejes.

Y lo hice ¿Cuánto tiempo? No lo sé, solo sé que cuando ya no tuve más lagrimas caí rendida en sus brazos y aunque sé que es una de las personas que más mal me trajo también sé que me siento segura entre ellos.

La luna se veía en el firmamento muy alto, seguramente serían más de las doce de la noche. Aparté la colcha que me tapaban y me senté despacio en el sillón. No entendía muy bien todo lo que pasaba o deje pasar. Miré mi sala y estaba mucho más ordenada, supongo que Darien lo hizo antes de irse. Me levanté pero un mareo me obligó a volver a sentarme.

— Siéntate aún estás débil.

Escuché esa voz, Darien seguía aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

Me miró al dejar una bandeja con bocadillos.

— ¿Por qué sigo acá? Estás débil y es mi culpa— negué, él se sentó a mi lado—. Toma, es un zumo de naranja.

Lo tomé entre mis manos, pero no lo tomé. Lo dejé apoyado en mi regazo y levanté la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Por qué eres como ellos?

— No lo soy, te lo diré hasta que me creas. Bébelos.

Dejé el zumo en la mesa del centro y volví a mirarlo.

— Estabas con ellos, todos te conocían y respetaban. Hacían lo que les pedias. Ellos eran igual que tú.

— No, tengo algunas libertades pero no soy igual que ellos— miró el zumo y lo volvió agarrar— . Bébelo por favor, si quieres te traigo agua pero come y bebe algo.

Volví a mirar su mirada suplicante. Ofreciéndome el jugo.

— Cuéntame, porque no lo comprendo. Si no eres ellos ¿quién eres?

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo.

— Hubiese preferido nunca tener decírtelo— abrió sus ojos y me miró triste— . Cuando nos fuimos mi tío me pidió ciertos favores a cambio de mantener a Hotaru cerca de mí.

— ¿Cuáles? Matar o asesinar… ¿eres un asesino?

Entre el enojo y la súplica no sabía cuál de las dos rondaban mi voz.

— No. Ni soy asesino y jamás podría matar a alguien. Sé que pensaras mil cosas pero no soy ninguna de esas horribles cosas.

Se levantó bruscamente. Miró hacia el techo y luego a la bandeja intacto. Se dio vuelta.

— ¿Sabes por qué no me volví loco al verte allí? — negué y volvió a sentarse— . Ha habido un rumor, pero nadie podía asegurar nada. Decían que alguien de adentro estaba arrepentido de hacer lo que hacía, que quería alejarse pero hundiría a todos antes. Eso hace más de quince años, nunca pudieron probar nada ni siquiera se supo quién era. Solo quedó en un rumor. Pero en los últimos tres años varias ramas de ellos cayeron, el rumor volvió a surgir. Entonces te vi, estaba paralizado, ni una peluca u ojos marrones hubiesen podido hacer que no reconociera a la mujer que amo. Por un momento temía que la ira me consumiera cuando no contestabas el teléfono, solo quería una explicación de por qué estabas allí, por qué te arrojabas a todos esos hombres si sabía que me querías a mí.

Bajé el rostro pero su mano volvió a subírmelo para verlo a los ojos.

— Entonces me interceptaste— siguió el contándome— . Pude ver tus lágrimas y luego ese beso me sorprendió. Entonces lo supe, algo muy poderoso te llevaba allí y solo las palabras proteger y libre vinieron a mi mente.

— ¿Palabras?

— Hablas dormida, estrés supongo, pero siempre dices "debo protegerla para que ella sea libre". Siempre lo tomé como algo de un simple sueño. Producto de un post orgasmo o algo así— lo miré muy mal por tratar un tema serio como broma, él sonrió— . En ese momento me pregunté si había algo más, algo que aún no me dijiste. Cuando estas personas me alejaron de ti un hombre me dijo que eras Bunny. "Ella siempre está en las fiestas pero siempre elegía con quien estar", dijo. Era ilógico porque muchas veces habías estado conmigo cuando esa tal Bunny estaba con esos hombres ¿cómo era posible? Ira creció dentro de mí porque pensé que te escabullías para divertirte. Hablé con quién debí hablar y te cité en el cuarto.

Me quedé en silencio y me obligué a respirar.

— Cuando te vi no lo podía creer, no podía creer que eras tú. Estabas como una cualquiera pero capaz de encender el deseo al más frio. Lo odié porque eres mía. Cuando te diste cuenta que era yo temblaste pero ya estaba rojo de ira, no me importaba nada te obligaría a dejar ese mundo si era necesario, hasta te encadenaría si te negabas— lo miré sorprendida, Darien era capaz de atarme en la cama y aunque siente dolor en mi pecho y sea un tema serio mi deseo se encendió. Malditas hormonas— . Pero cuando cayeron esos papeles…

— ¿Eso te confundió?

Negó y sonrió.

— Terminé de entenderlo. El rumor era cierto. Quién era esa persona no lo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que tú estabas allí solo para terminar con ese mundo. Y aunque no volverás allí yo podría ayudarte con eso…

Me paré y un nuevo mareo se apoderó de mí. Sentí las manos de Darien en mis hombros y me ayudó a sentarme.

— Come, estás débil.

Lo miré y su mirada era de súplica.

— No me vas a entregar porque quiero destruir tu mundo— negó— ¿por qué?

— Come— volvió a pedir— . Por favor come— agarró un trozo de queso y me lo acercó a la boca. — . Abre, come.

Lo miré pero no abría la boca.

— COME MALDICION— gritó y lo vi asombrada.

Me giré y le di una cachetada.

— No vuelvas a gritarme nunca más— se dio cuenta de su error al verme a los ojos.

— Para eso si tienes fuerza, maldición Serena llevas más de dos días sin probar bocado, ni líquido. Mañana estarás en coma.

— No me importa, y tomé café— me excusé y muy mal.

— Solo un sorbo y con aspirinas, te desmayaste después de eso pero claro no lo recuerdas porque ya estabas débil porque habías vomitado todo lo que pudiste.

Lo miré mientras parpadeaba… oh ya lo recuerdo cuando fui por la ropa caí en el sillón. Habían sido unos minutos pero…

Darien cerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— Todo.

— Come, toma el jugo y te lo contaré.

Agarré el zumo de su mano y me lo tomé de golpe. _Bravo Serena acabas de pasar de no probar nada en dos días y el primer liquido de golpe. Dios me quemó el estómago._

— Despacio— suspiró. Agarró un pedazo de carne al sentarse a mi lado— .Abre.

— No— dije entre diente.

Sí soy terca. El tenedor bajó.

— Empecé hace diez años, al poco tiempo de que mi tío nos llevó a Estados Unidos. Ahora abre— abrí mi boca y el pedazo de carne que sabe a gloria recorrió mi paladar— . Despacio bocado a bocado.

Lo miré muy mal.

— Con que empezaste.

— Robos, sencillos pero robos— parpadeé. Lo hubiese creído. Él me acercó un nuevo pedazo de carne pero con un queso. Abrí la boca y lo comí— . No quise, me negué al principio pero era menor, Hot también así que cuando una tarde llegué del instituto donde me había anotado para terminar los estudios ella no estaba. — Acercó una nueva porción de comida, mi estómago saltaba de felicidad— . Fui directo a verlo entonces hicimos el primer trato y esa misma noche Hotaru volvió a mi lado. Por otra parte esa misma noche hice lo que me pidió mi tío.

— ¿Robar?

Asintió y me acercó el jugo.

— Cosas pequeñas, algunas joyas. Diamante tenía algunos clientes muy adinerados. Yo entraba y sacaba algunas cosas de importancia para él. Con eso los chantajeaba, siempre era algo de valor sentimental para ellos.

— Dios— un nuevo pedazo de carne aterrizó en mi boca.

— A medida que fue pasando el tiempo y aprendí como entrar o salir de las casas, Diamante exigió más cosas— lo miré cada vez más asombrada y aterrada. Ese hombre era el diablo en persona— . Bancos y empresas fueron los siguientes blancos. Cuando estaba a dos semanas de cumplir la mayoría de edad una de sus clientas, mejor dicho, era la amante de él, me descubrió en la casa de su marido. Me iba a denunciar, estaba aterrado, aún era menor y Hotaru más, ella me acosó y dijo que haríamos un trato.

Me paré esta vez sin mareos.

— ¿Qué trato?— lo miré no muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

— Apareció su marido y me denunciaron. Claramente también se quejó con Diamante.

Parpadeé, asombrada. Entonces recordé algo. Me giré y fui a un cajón cerrado con llave. Lo abrí sacando la carpeta que Artemis me había entregado hace tiempo. Volví a mirarlo y le extendí el papel.

— Te acusaron de robo e intento de violación.

— ¿Cómo, desde cuándo tienes esto? — me vio sorprendido ni siquiera leyó la nota. Lo sabía.

— Desde hace algún tiempo.

Se sentó abatido y puso sus manos en su cabeza.

— Es verdad, me culparon. Diamante tardó una noche en sacarme y ocultarlo todo. Pero me ató más a él. Dijo que en cuanto pidiera la custodia de Hotaru al cumplir la mayoría de edad el mostraría todos los papeles y pasaría un tiempo en la calle. No podía dejarla en sus manos— me miró triste como si el peso del pasado lo aplastase— . Por eso no puede pedir la custodia, él me tenía en sus manos, mi hermana era pequeña. Ambos quedamos atrapados con él.

Hubo un silencio enorme entre los dos. Me senté enfrente de él. Vi un queso en la bandeja y lo agarré llevándolo a mi boca. Ahora que había comenzado a comer no podía parar, era como si quisiera recuperar los días que no comí.

— ¿Cómo entraste a ese mundo?

Levantó su cabeza.

— Algunas veces me pide que haga algo para él, algún trato o favor para algunos de ellos. No sé si Diamante es uno de ellos, lo único que sé es que ha querido hacerlo desde hace algún tiempo. Pero su dote aun no fue entregada por lo tanto aun no lo consideran miembro.

— ¿Dote?

— Sí, él debe entregar a alguien o algo valioso a esos hombres.

Me quedé pensando en eso. Que será lo que le hayan pedido. Algo realmente importante e inalcanzable para un hombre sin escrúpulos… ¿Qué será?

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la oficina fue extraño, ya que no sabía en qué punto estaríamos con Darien. Anoche se quedó pero volvió al sofá y yo me acosté un rato en mi cama, bueno en lo que quedó de mi cama, oh sí, la destrocé también, no hubo rincón de mi departamento que no haya pasado por mi furia, solo la que había ocupado Hotaru por extraño que parezca no pude hacerle nada.

Llegamos en silencio y así estuvimos todo el día, casi no nos cruzamos, ni hablamos, en realidad, no sabía cómo sentirme.

Me sentía extraña con él. No le importó que estuviera en ese mundo en realidad solo porque sería yo quien lo destruya. Por primera vez me puse a pensar que quizás él era un prisionero.

Las demás noches estuve en la casa de Mina, no me miró bien cuando descubrió el estado de mi departamento pero una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro.

Sonreí inocentemente y mencioné.

— ¿Renovación? — con una sonrisa de triunfo me dijo.

— Te lo dije…— luego se dio vuelta y fue con Galaxia presumiendo que ella había logrado lo imposible, o mejor dicho sabía a quién necesitaba para sacar mis sentimientos al exterior, la otra rubia le palmeó la espalda a Mina cuando le dio la razón.

Yo resoplé a las dos rubias.

Antes que el viernes llegara a su fin me encontraba dentro del avión que me llevaría a buscar lo que quedaba de mi alma, quizás allí podía terminar de sanarme y perdonar todo. Lo mío y lo de él. Con eso en mente y un fin de semana por delante sonreí, el amanecer se acercaba.

— Mira esta panza— dije a Lita que estaba sentada a mi lado el sábado.

Me incorporé cuando dejé de sentir el movimiento del pequeño diablillo que estaba en su vientre.

— Sí, dios no veo la hora que nazca— acarició su panza mi prima y tomó un jugo de la mesa— . No me imagino como lo hiciste vos, recuerdo que se movían sin parar aunque nacieron antes de tiempo.

— Sí, recién había entrado en mi octavo mes.

Recordé mi embarazo.

— Mírenme… — gritó una voz dulce a la lejanía.

Ambas nos giramos y levanté la mano saludando a mi cielo. El mar de fondo junto con el rompimiento de una ola daba la foto perfecta.

— Hola preciosa— Andrew llegó al lado de Lita besándola en sus labios— . ¿Cómo está mi primogénito?

Preguntó acariciando el gigantesco vientre de mi prima. Ella sonrió.

— Moviéndose, parece que será un todo un deportista.

Los tres nos miramos y reímos.

Me levanté dejándolos solos.

A unos metros cerca de la orilla veía como el cielo jugaba con el mar, el viento golpeo mi rostro revoloteando mi cabello. Amaba el olor a océano. Puse un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y me pregunté si algún día podría disfrutar de este pequeño paraíso con Darien.

Mi cielo reía mientras corría como el viento, daba vueltas y vueltas mientras las olas jugaban con él. Cuando me vio corrió hacia mí estrellándose en mis piernas. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura y miré esos hermosos orbes zafiro.

— Te quiero.

— Yo te amo.

Besé su frente y volvió como toda una estrella al cielo donde pertenecía.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a Japón estaba decidida, le contaría el resto de la historia. Darien sería quien decidiría si me acepta, y en ese caso dejaría todo en manos de Alan y Melisa. Me metería en mi pequeña burbuja y lo arrastraría a mi paraíso particular. Solo saldríamos el día que sea seguro. Si no me acepta, lo aceptaría y esperaría al día que viniera por mí; aunque sea vieja y fea sabría que un día volvería a estar en sus brazos, sabía que él volvería a mí.

Mi departamento quedó como nuevo después de que los albañiles terminaran el trabajo, me bañé y me relajé. Hoy iría por el todo. Como la filosofía de mi hermano: " _todo o nada_ "

Me vestí con un vestido ligero, suelto y dejé mi pelo suelto también. A Darien le gustaba eso. Bajé hasta mi auto sonriéndole al Audi, si lo quiere también se lo entregaría, en fin lo compré para sentirme más cerca de él.

Viajé con la música en mis oídos y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en su puerta. Estaba nerviosa como si viniera a pedirle la mano a su padre. Sacudí mi cabeza y levanté la mirada al cielo, sus padres siempre quisieron que estemos juntos hasta el final de nuestros tiempos. Espero hacer lo correcto, hoy le diría la verdad, toda la verdad, el final de mi historia.

Toqué la puerta de la casa de campo y esperé hasta que abrieran, lo que fueron minutos pareció siglos.

— Serena— dijo sorprendida Hotaru.

— Hola.

— Este… no te esperábamos— encorvé mi ceja. ¿Por qué ella estaba nerviosa? ¿O por qué parecía que no debería estar acá?

— Acabo de llegar de viaje y quería hablar con Darien ¿está? — Ella dudó pero luego asintió— ¿puedo pasar o lo espero afuera?

Abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta que no me estaba dejando pasar. Eso era más curioso todavía porque desde que volvieron Hotaru me empujó a los brazos de su hermano.

Abrió la puerta dándome el paso para que ingrese y la seguí hasta la sala.

Darien estaba sentado hablando con una chica de cabellos aguamarina. Por un instante me acordé de la foto pero sacudí mi cabeza, hoy no quería ningún pensamiento negativo.

— Serena— mi hombre se paró sorprendido pero temeroso, como si no debería estar acá y en este momento.

La mujer que me daba la espalda se giró. Era hermosa de ojos azules, refinada, mucho menor que Darien, pero tenía una elegancia como las princesas de Inglaterra, hasta cuando se paró para verme lo hizo con la gracia de una sirena. Su mirada era dulce y reflejaba experiencia, sabia pero al mismo tiempo te daba paz.

— No te esperaba— su voz hizo que lo mirara, ¿estaba nervioso? ¿Con miedo? Volví a sacudir la cabeza " _solo son ideas tuyas Serena"._

— Quise darte una sorpresa y hablar pero si estás ocupado puedo… — de acuerdo hacerme la inocente no era buen plan tampoco.

— No… yo…

Si estaba muy nervioso. Ahora lo sabía.

— Ay, no se preocupen por mí— dijo la mujer de repente.

Se acercó a Darien tocándole el brazo con mucha confianza. Mi ceja volvió a elevar. La volví a mirar cuando él giró su cabeza un instante para mirar a aquella mujer rogándole con la mirada algo.

— No seas bobo— le contestó golpeándolo en el hombro como un juego.

Tenían demasiada confianza y no me gustaba.

Se giró hacia mí acomodándose el chal que traía en sus hombros.

— Soy Michiru… Michiru Kaioh.

Mis ojos se abrieron más, ¿Kaioh? ¿La famosa violinista? ¿La joven prodigio? Diablos, ¿Dijo Michiru también? Ella era la persona importante para Darien…

Pero… Según Mina se había casado hace…dos, tres, no, cuatro años con un enigmático japonés… No, no, no. Mis ojos se cristalizaron en cuestión de segundos casi no podía mantener las lágrimas.

— Soy la esposa de Darien, su dueña ¿y tú eres…?— agregó

Todo mi mundo se vino abajo con esas palabras. Entonces lo miré, no lo negaba y ya no las pude contener más. Las lágrimas caían sin mi consentimiento por todo mi rostro, me sentí quemada, traicionada pero humillada por el hombre que amaba. Di un paso atrás cuando su mano se extendió, negaba con mi cabeza, esto no podía estar pasándome. Toda la habitación empezó a moverse, todo giraba, no podía mantenerme en pie, mis piernas perdían fuerzas a medida que los segundos pasaban. Quise buscar algún punto de apoyo pero lo último que vi fueron sus ojos angustiados antes que todo se volviera negro

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hola perdón la demora estuve trabajando en el otro capitulo (como les comente a una de ustedes) para asi no demorar mucho entre este y el otro. Por que espero que no me odien por dejarlo ahí jajaja... bueno ya empezamos a ver los secretos de Darien y Serena tiene un lio en la cabeza cuando por fin pudo entender para estar plenamente con su amor a parece Michiru, la esposa.

Respondiendo Reviews:

 **Pao** : es verdad a veces la juventud puede dar una leccion a los mas grandes. Son dos pares con demasiados secretos pronto ccaera todo como avalacha solo habra que esperar si gana el amor o la desconfianza

 **Lzcg11** : amiga empezó a desenredarse espero que algo te haya aclarado como veras faltan mas cosas ¿y sera que tuvo dos hijas?... aun no lo se...Bueno como habrás visto empezó la revelación de Darien, y Serena bueno creo que aun no sabe como reaccionar.

 **Sere** : Esta vez no tarde tanto como la ultima vez aaj... pero bueno las ideas ya las tengo. Ya empezamos a ver sus reacciones

 **Osita** : Si mi pobre Darien, ese tio si que es de lo peor ese tio...Hotaru tendra mucho que agradecer

 **Lili** : Hay mujeres que son realmente muy descarada y no le importa nada. Bueno Michiru aparecio en escena ahora hasta donde ira ella? y australia para eso un falta

ReynaCecilia: bueno empezamos con revelaciones de Darien ahora dependerá de Serena como reaccione

 **Yssareyes48** : YA empezamos con Darien sera relmente fuerte el para entender lo que hace Serena y cuando sepa el porque, sera realmente valedero o de amarla pasara a odiarla. Saludos

.

Saludos a todos ya falta menos para saber que oculta y porque hace las cosas Serena. Dudas, consulta lo que quiera sera bien recibido, saludos a los lectores anonimo y gracias al beteeo a Yeni.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Si volví... perdón la demora pero no todo es lo que parece. No los entretengo mas aquí esta el...**

* * *

.

.

.

 **C** **apítulo 12**

"...Mientras pienso en ti y en lo que perdí quisiera evitar, haberme permitido amarte. Para perderte… como duele..."

.

.

.

La cabeza me estaba matando, otra vez, en estas pocas semanas. De acuerdo la primera fue porque no comí durante días y tomé alcohol pero después de los días que pasé en Australia con…

Unas voces me distrajeron de lo que pensaba cuando suavemente traté de abrir los ojos.

—Lo siento, cuantas veces más te lo tengo que decir no sabía que ella. Pensé…—una voz masculina y conocida por mi interrumpió a la mujer.

—Lo que pasa es que no pensaste.

—Perdóname Darien yo… si…bueno pensé que era mandada por tu...

—Déjalo ahí Michiru, quiero saber ¿cómo está?

Miré a la pareja que discutían cuando Darien me encontró mirándolo. Ahora que me doy cuenta que ellos estaban de pie en la punta de la habitación torcí mi boca, era la que estuve aquel día que me trajo Kevin, y me había desmayado.

Llevé mi mano a la cabeza

—Con cuidado—miré al hombre… ¿o era mujer?

Estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. Me sacó la mano y me puso una compresa fría.

—Esto será mejor—lo miré confundida… ¿Cuándo llego o mejor dicho cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —. A ver si ustedes dos terminan de discutir, no ven que afectan a la paciente.

¿Paciente? ¿Quién era la paciente?

Miré a mis costados buscándola quizás se refiera a Hotaru… ¿y donde esta ella?

— ¿Pequeña estas mejor?

Darien estaba a mi lado y dios que alto hablaba… Espera, no tomé nada como para tener una resaca. Diablos, debí saltarme alguna medicación que me dejó Artemis.

— ¿Hermano, está mejor Serena?

Hotaru se asomó por la puerta.

—Tranquila Hot, ella estará bien.

Bueno la respuesta de Michiru no me gustó… Espera ella era la esposa de Darien por supuesto que no me gustaba. Además ¿Cómo demonios él no me lo dijo?

Traté de incorporarme, una mano me detuvo en el hombro.

—No debes levantarte, aún estás débil.

Observé al hombre/mujer que me lo decía. Lo miré mejor, si era una mujer, pelo corto, rubio de ojos celeste. Pero alta tanto como Darien, sus pantalones y el porte me confundieron pero claramente era una mujer.

— ¿Puedes sentarte? —asentí—. Antes que nada soy la Dra. Tenou.

¿Dra.?, ¿llamaron a un médico?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Traté de levantarme ante esas palabras.

—Tranquila— Darien me abrazó y yo me aparté—. Pequeña déjame que te explique.

Lo miré mal, muy mal.

—Lo siento fue mi culpa—Ahora miraba mal a la mujer de cabellos aguamarina. Rápidamente agregó—. No soy su esposa, ni cerca. Darien es mi amigo y hace un tiempo tuvo… como lo digo, algunos problemillas con algunas conocidas mías y de mi madre

— ¿Otras? —la miré recelosa.

—Si, por lo que venía haciendo. En fin lo ayudé y él me ayudo.

— ¿Lo ayudaste y él te ayudo? — ahora si estaba más confundida.

—Mira—apoyó su mano en la Dra. Tenou—. Ella es mi novia pero en mi mundo no lo aceptan—se encogió de hombros.

Miré a Darien que me sonreía.

—Soy su tapadera.

Encerré los ojos… y sin admitirlo le di el punto, ya que claramente me hizo acordar a Alan.

Después de algunos minutos y más disculpas de Michiru entró Hotaru con la cabeza agacha.

— ¿Estas mejor? —se veía muy asustada.

—Sí, perdón por preocuparte.

Ella asintió.

—Toma—me dio mi celular—. Sonaba constantemente en dos oportunidades lo atendí, solo porque me preocupé que sonara tanto, podía ser importante, pero cortaron y volvió a sonar.

Entrecerré los ojos, suspiré y lo tomé porque sabía quién llamaba así. Y si no atendía yo cortaba. Miré el destinatario y volvió a sonar.

—Ya llegué estoy bien—todos en la habitación me miraron.

— _Estaba asustada_ —dijo la voz del otro lado.

—Perdóname no lo volveré hacer, hablamos más tarde, estoy en casa de un amigo.

Miré a Darien que estaba de pie mirándome confundido y esperando que le explique quien llamaba.

— _Te extraño, ¿puedo ir a…?_

No dejé que terminara.

—No, sabes que aún es peligroso. Te amo. Te llamo después.

— _Yo también._

Entonces corté y todos me miraron esperando que dijera algo más. Solo guardé mi teléfono.

— ¿Puedo irme ya? —pregunté dirigiéndome a la Dra. Tenou.

—Me gustaría terminar de evaluarte.

Suspiré, aún me falta para huir de aquí.

Después de unos cuantos minutos diría casi una hora la Dra. Tenou dijo que podría irme a casa. Estaba desesperada por salir. ¿Cómo se me fue a ocurrir dejar todo y contarle la verdad a Darien? No, aún no podía y por lo visto tenía que atender a sus amiguitas...

Hotaru se veía apenada por las cosas que ocurrieron y no debía, igual traté de consolarla pero se culpaba de todo, resoplé tantas veces… No entiendo por qué se sigue culpando. Maldición el único culpable es su tío y bueno, Darien también. Si lo sé, es una víctima pero necesito mantenerlo en el banquillo de los acusados para estar lejos de él.

Salí por la puerta de la casa y al llegar al auto una voz me detuvo.

—Serena, espera.

Me di vuelta ya cansada.

— ¿Qué sucede Darien?

Me miraba entre preocupado y angustiado.

— ¿A qué viniste? Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo… Pequeña yo…

—Alto ahí caballero de armadura negra no te imagines locuras—elevó una ceja—. Solo… Bueno necesito que me cubras por unos días en el trabajo debo viajar y Galaxia esta con reuniones importantes. Dale apoyo.

Me estudió porque no me creía nada de lo que dije…Ni yo me lo creía porque debería creérselo él. Dio una respiración profunda.

— ¿Solo eso? —asentí—. Me podrías haber llamado—Hizo una pausa—Está bien, cuando estés lista me lo dirás.

Con eso se giró y yo me quede ¿de piedra?... Tan trasparente soy.

Miré al cielo un instante y me di vuelta para ingresar al auto. Apenas abrí la puerta del conductor escuché unas voces que venían de la puerta de la casa.

Parpadeé al ver a Darien negar y a Michiru discutirle algo. Se giró y me vio con eso esquivó al hombre que amo que la retenía y llegó corriendo donde estaba.

—Menos mal que no te fuiste—la miré en silencio mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Era joven diría yo veintiuno o veintidós. No parecía una mala chica aunque no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a ella. Me dejó en claro que son amigos con Darien sin embargo aún la impresión de sus palabras me retumbaban en la cabeza.

—Serena, mira de verdad soy amiga de Darien, él te ama con locura. Cuando lo conocí, mejor dicho, cuando mi madre lo contrató para bueno… Curarme de ser de gay, ella pensó que si estaba con un hombre me curaría, pero como sabes no es una enfermedad.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías? —por qué tuve que preguntar… oh dios me tiré yo sola por el precipicio.

—Como unos dieciséis años creo… En fin, yo de muy joven les dije a mis padres que no me gustaban los hombres y mi madre, en especial, nunca lo aceptó. Cuando ella probó el servicio de Darien…

— ¿Probó?

—Sí, una vez por diversión. Mis padres son liberales en ese tema pero no conmigo. En fin, para mi cumpleaños me lo dio como obsequio y me acosté con él pero te juro que fue solo esa vez—mis ojos se caían de mi rostro—. Mi madre lo contrató más veces, pero al verme tan mal Darien habló conmigo y a partir de allí nos hicimos amigos ayudándonos mutuamente porque él no quería acostarse con nadie más.

De acuerdo había entrado a una dimensión paralela, mi cabeza está a kilómetro de distancia, porque esto era irreal.

Entonces… lo entendí, todas las cosas empezaron a encajar y el informe que me trajo Artemis debía leerlo. Lo había negado hasta ahora.

—Lo acaparé todo lo que pude para protegerlo—supongo que vio mi cara porque agregó—. Solo charlábamos y pasábamos el tiempo como amigos. A los diecisiete conocí a Haruka y con Darien salíamos los tres, ¿puedes creer que pensaron que hacíamos un trió?

¿Trió?

—Al año siguiente me casé con él, con Haruka—yo asentí ¿qué más podía hacer?—. Y me convertí en la dueña de Darien, su protectora, para que nadie pida sus servicios. Entonces…

Tuve que pararla levantando la mano

—Espera…—ella me miro— ¿sus servicios? —ella asintió—. Me estás diciendo que él es…

—Un gigolo, sí.

Sus ojos debieron ver mi cara… Darien era una gigolo!... era una GIGOLO.

—No lo sabias…—susurró suavemente y miró por encima del auto que estaba Darien con los puños apretados—. Yo… pensé que a estas alturas se lo habías dicho.

—Maldición Michiru no… Te dije que cerraras la boca.

Miré a Darien luego a Michiru y otra vez a él. ¿Qué decir?

— ¿Ofreces tu cuerpo por plata?

Me miró entre furioso y triste. Sus ojos cambiaban de estado tan rápidamente.

—No es mucho más lejos de lo que tú haces.

—PERO A MI NO ME PAGAN POR TENER SEXO—grité y sacudí mi cabeza esto era irreal y al mismo tiempo una locura—. Acaso tienes una página web o algo así. O simplemente pasas la tarifa después del sexo.

—Serena…

Les di la espalda a ellos.

—Espera…—volví a mirar a Darien— ¿Te debo miles de dólares o cobras en euros?

Vi que bajó su cabeza, no sé si odiaba más que baje su cabeza o que no me contara algo así. Pero debo ser sincera yo le oculto más secretos a él. Cerré los ojos

—Sabes... —Me miró, no pude seguir ya que el celular sonó— ¿diga?

—Necesito que vuelvas—dijo una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

—De acuerdo—miré mi reloj—. Apenas que consiga un vuelo estoy allá.

Corté y miré a Darien, Michiru se había alejado pero estaba en brazos de su novia. Respiré profundo.

— ¿Te irás? —Asentí, estaba abrumada—. No olvides que te amo y siempre serás la mujer de mi vida, aunque ahora no me quieras a tu lado no voy a renunciar a ti.

Abrí la puerta del auto para poder finalmente ingresar.

—Es un batalla perdida—Hice una pausa—. Necesito tiempo para procesarlo.

Entré y arranqué. Sé que lo último le dio esperanzas porque era yo quien quería tener esa esperanza. Ahora pensará que lo odio o me da asco pero siempre cuando la última gota de la mentira se rebalse será él quien no me querrá a su lado. Solo espero que algún día lo entienda.

.

.

.

El control migratorio no es bueno, no pisé un pie en el avión y control tuvo la magnífica idea de controlar todo… ¿Desde cuándo lo hacían? Cierto NUNCA.

Miré fastidiada a la persona que me hacía miles de pregunta y mi respuesta era la misma. Ella no cedía y yo tampoco. A mi costado aun aguardaban por lo menos unas diez personas más. Era un vuelo nocturno por lo tanto éramos veinte o treinta personas a bordo cuando "según personal" entre nosotros había una persona buscada por Interpool.

Resoplé.

—Entonces Srta. Tsukino me está diciendo que va a Australia por placer, digamos vacaciones—asentí a la persona que me interrogaba—. Pero acaba de volver hace… —mira el papel que tiene en la mano—. Menos de veinticuatro horas y ahora vuelve.

—Sí—resoplé.

—Esa actitud no ayuda—puse lo ojos en blanco—. Bueno creo que tengo todo.

—Me puedo ir.

—Solo…—dios cuanto más tenía que pasar por esto.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo y gritando cuando…

—Bueno que tenemos acá—un hombre acaba de entrar en el cuarto.

Todos los que estábamos giramos a verlo. Mis ojos se agrandaron al reconocerlo.

—Inspector ya estaba terminando con este pasajero.

¿Sí, cómo no?

—No se preocupe—miró la planilla frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hacia mí. Tragué saliva— ¿Tsukino? ¿Serena Tsukino?

Asentí, dios estaba en problemas… Diosito ayúdame.

Se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano. Miré la mano y luego a él, entrecerré los ojos. Vio mi duda y aclaró.

—Disculpa, soy Jadeite Kishio, el prometido de Rei Shields. La prima de Darien ¿Tú no eres su amiga?

.

.

.

Y de eso habían pasado cuatro días, la conversación con Jadeite me dejo consternada a la vez que asustada. Aunque al principio pensé que sabía de mi otra vida al final no fue así.

Rei había sufrido " _un accidente",_ y estuvo internada bastante mal. Hasta que no salió del coma no dijo nada. La llame no más salió el sol en Australia.

— _Estoy bien de verdad_ — me había dicho.

Cuando me contó cómo fueron los hechos vi claramente que no fue un accidente. Ahora el tema era quien y por qué la atacaron. Me puse en contacto con todos mis aliados y estaban buscando de manera efusiva la causa.

Lo que más me consternó es la conversación con ella de esta mañana ¿ _Qué pasó con mi primo?,_ preguntó apenas levantó el teléfono y aquí estaba el tema. La verdad es que no sabía cómo sentirme con el hecho, no soy una santa, yo también hice lo mismo pero lo mío era justificado… ¿Lo era? Diablos aún me repetía eso para calmar mi conciencia.

¿Lo podría perdonar?, Claro, lo que me lastimaba es que no me lo hubiese dicho, lo hubiese entendido quizás le gustaba eso, por eso aún ofrecía sus servicios… Espera ¿Molly lo sabía? ¿Y si ella corrió el rumor en la empresa? Cada vez que pensaba en esto se me revolvía el estómago pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que él lo hacía por su hermana, acaso no robó para salvarla o no, no, no podía disfrutarlo ¿no? Michiru dijo que no quería acostarse con nadie ¿de verdad? ¿Será así?

Me revolví el cabello de la frustración. No sabía que pensar sumándole que Rei me dijo que lo vio demacrado con ojeras y muy pálido. Según ella parecía que tenía diez años encima.

¿Estará así por mí? O ¿Por qué lo que descubrí?

— ¡Ay! —grité rascándome la cabeza hasta la nuca.

Respiré y levanté la vista, había estado sentada mirando hacia el pequeño espacio donde se veía la playa a los pies de casa. Estar en Villa Crystal me calmaba pero esta vez no sabía cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento.

—Eso solo tiene un nombre—miré hacia atrás.

—Hola Andrew.

Él dejó su portafolio en el piso y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

— ¿Mi florcita?

Sonreí.

—Descansando al lado del cielo.

Suspiró.

— ¿Aun mi amigo te da dolores de cabeza?—asentí y volvía a mirar al mar. Él acababa de volver de una operación que duró veinticuatro horas, y con solo mirarme supo de mi problema—. Sabes… el que sabe perdonar primero es el más fuerte.

—Acaso lo leíste en algún libro.

— _Sri Ravi Shankar_ , gran maestro espiritual y gurú indio. Más respeto niña.

Me golpeó en la cabeza, yo me reí.

—Recuerda: "El primero en pedir perdón es el más valiente, el primero en perdonar es el más fuerte…—me miró y puso un dedo en mi frente— Y el primero en olvidar es el más feliz. Recuérdalo amiga, recuerda ser feliz sin importar la adversidad, sigue tu corazón que nunca se equivocará y nunca te arrepentirás por darle la razón.

Con eso se levantó dejándome pensando y a pesar de todo sonreí. Andrew tiene razón que importa el pasado, lo importante es el hoy y ahora. Aunque muera de miedo por lo que le oculto a Darien sé que debo estar cerca de él, amarlo y saber que cuando la caja de pandora se abra él también se guiará por su corazón.

.

.

.

El lunes regresé a la oficina y a mi ciudad. La oficina era un caos no porque no pudieran hacer las cosas sino porque Ami volvió a faltar, eso ya era preocupante. En un mes faltó cinco días incluido hoy, no solo eso hace quince días vino con un moretón en el hombro lo quiso ocultar cuando la vi en el baño, ese golpe no era de un arrebato de lujuria, era un golpe directo también pude notar otros que había ocultado con un maquillaje especial y no eran tan marcados. Al preguntarle evadió la respuesta, solicité que la investiguen y el informe lo tenía justo en mi mano.

—Diablos— mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Golpeé el escritorio con la carpeta, esto cada vez estaba más enredado.

Cerré los ojos un instante para hablar con Kun solicitando apoyo para ir a su casa y luego a la comisaria. No dejaría su maltrato sin castigo.

Abrí los ojos levantando el teléfono cuando escuché gritos afuera de mi oficina. Colgué saliendo de la misma.

—Está loco—gritó uno empleado justo del otro lado del pasillo.

—Está demente, como le permiten esto—contestó otro.

Me acerqué a ellos y apenas que vieron me señalaron la oficina de Darien… y dios ahora debía estar reunión con Diamante

Fui directamente casi corriendo, a medida que me acercaba a su puerta los gritos eran peor. Mi hombre se defendía pero su tío gritaba más fuerte. La voz de Hotaru pidiendo auxilio era desgarradora.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Abrí la puerta de golpe y mis ojos se desorbitaron al encontrar a Hot llorando en un rincón y justo en una punta a Darien arrinconado por Diamante con su bastón en el cuello. En la punta de ese objeto estaba la piedra preciosa, ahora rota, que estaba cortando la garganta de mi hombre. Con la otra mano Diamante apuntaba a Hotaru con un arma

—Me la llevaré y no harás nada—Gritó.

Dos segundos después se dio vuelta viéndome en el cuarto, movió su arma apuntándome ahora a mí.

—Al fin me lo cobraré rubita.

En dos movimiento me acerqué, Diamante bajó su bastón al darse cuenta que no me asustaba. Con una mano me apuntaba y con la otra trato de pegarme con su báculo. Di un paso al costado esquivando el golpe y en otro movimiento me giré poniéndome detrás de él. Agarré su brazo donde estaba el arma y se lo torcí hacia su espalda. Dejó caer el armamento y para no caerse se apoyó en su bastón lastimando su propia mano.

—Maldita libérame—sonreí.

—Eso quisieras.

Los hermanos estaban asombrados, miré a Darien.

—Llama a seguridad, AHORA.

Asintió llevando su mano al cuello para que la sangre deje de correr. No vi que era profunda estaría bien en unos días. A los minutos llegó Kun con un par de policías llevándose al maldito.

Ahora tendría causa y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Una vez sacado a Diamante de la empresa me acerqué al comedor donde estaba Darien abrazando a una desconsolada Hotaru, en su cuello ahora había un paño tapando su herida. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando me di cuenta que no estaban solos.

—Pero lo prometiste—dijo una voz femenina que pensé que no había venido pero resultó que llegó tarde.

—Ami por favor, ¿no ves lo que acaba de pasar?

—Pero… pero

Entre abrí la puerta, Darien cerraba los ojos y Ami lo miraba entre suplica y esperanzada.

—Vete Ami.

—No es un juego para mí, lo sabes. Te necesito.

—Ami por favor…—miró a Hotaru que no paraba de llorar y no se daba cuenta de las cosas—Tengo a mi hermana aquí. No puedo ahora, lárgate.

Dijo lo último en tono amenazante.

— ¿Qué tal si ella se entera? —Darien la miró a los ojos—. Si hablo con ella, seguro me comprendería, incluso me daría la razón.

—No te atreverías, eso sería lo último que podrías hacer.

— Si tú no colaboras iré por ella.

Hotaru se quedó callada un momento y juro que podría escuchar el zumbido del tercer piso.

—Aléjate de mí y de todos. Porque te juro que no respondo.

Ella cerró los ojos giró para irse resignada, di un paso atrás justo cuando abrió finalmente la puerta.

—Serena—parecía sorprendía y luego sonrió—Gracias por salvarnos de ese hombre.

Asentí sin saber que quería decir con eso. Ella se fue y yo entré a la cocina. Ambos hermanos me vieron esperanzados Hotaru tardo unos instantes en tirarse a mis brazos.

Levanté la vista, Darien me sonreía.

—Gracias por salvarnos.

—Es mi deber—acaricié el pelo de la niña que tanto se parecía a su madre—.No te preocupes yo te protegeré.

Hot asintió y se abrazó más a mí.

.

.

.

El sábado me desperté con una sensación de calma como si fuera el ojo del huracán. Solo deseaba y rezaba a todos los santos que esta calma nunca terminara.

Salí al mediodía para ir a ver a Helios, estaba lleno de vida y feliz por su nuevo primo. Lita había tenido un hermoso bebé al que llamaron Motoki.

Luego de conversar con Artemis decidí no demorar más lo que tenía pensado hacer desde que volví de Australia, esperaba no tener una nueva sorpresa.

Al final de la tarde estaba nuevamente en esta puerta, suspiré y respiré para calmarme. La última vez que estuve aquí me enteré que estaba casado y después que no, pero que era un gigolo. Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos estiré mi mano para tocar la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Darien.

Mi mano no llegó a hacerlo ya que se abrió dejándome ver a una sonriente Hotaru.

— ¿Hola? —dije dudando.

Ella dio un paso atrás y me abrazó susurrándome al oído que su hermano estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala. Se separó y bajó los dos peldaños de la entrada me di vuelta para ver a mi hermano apoyado en su motocicleta esperándola.

— _¿Cuándo había llegado Shingo?_ —pensé para mí misma.

Sacudí mi cabeza y él solo asintió dándome confianza y confirmación de lo que iba a hacer. Le entregó un casco a la hermana de mi amor y ambos subieron a la motocicleta para irse.

Respiré… otra vez dándome vuelta hacia la casa.

Miré hacia arriba y tomé el pomo de la puerta abriéndola.

La casa estaba silenciosa y oscura, solo las luces del atardecer se filtraban por las ventanas pocas cubiertas. Caminé en silencio hasta la puerta de la sala, allí acostado y con un paño sobre sus ojos estaba el hombre que amaba, mi adonis, mi príncipe.

Me quedé un instante contemplándolo, admirándolo, a veces me pregunto cómo hubiésemos terminado si él se hubiese quedado, o si sus padres aun vivieran o…

Pero nada de eso es posible. Solo el hoy y el ahora. El pasado es pasado, el futuro es incierto debo concentrarme que en el presente, en el hoy.

Caminé hasta llegar a él y me senté sobre su regazo. Eso lo sorprendió y asustó en partes iguales. Rápidamente se sacó el paño de los ojos y parpadeaba mil veces para poder enfocar y creer que estaba aquí.

—Hola.

Dije interrumpiendo el silencio y sonriendo.

—Serena.

Me miró y se dio cuenta que estaba sentada sobre él.

—La puerta estaba abierta, deben ser más cuidadosos—el asintió aun sorprendido. Estiré mi mano para tocar su mejilla— ¿Aun quieres pelear por mí?

Eso lo despertó y llevó su propia mano sobre la mía.

—Siempre.

—Entonces pelea, solo ten en cuenta que te amo y cuando la bandeja está en mi contra sepas que de verdad te amo.

—No te importa que soy…

Lo callé con un beso casto y sincero. Porque en sí, no me importaba.

— ¿Qué hayas sido un Gigolo? —asintió—No, solo me importas tú. Pero que nadie más aparte de mi pueda tocarte—me besó despacio.

—Claro nadie solo…

— ¿Quién te llama, o te pide que hagas esas cosas? ¿Acaso fue Diamante?

Me miró y amablemente me sacó de sus piernas para pararse.

—No importa quien fue. Aún le debo cosas sé que no debería pero necesito que me creas que nunca quise…

Me paré tomando sus manos.

—Te creo—me miró—.Necesito saber quién te obliga, así lo podré detener.

Negó, y bajó su cabeza.

—No te avergüences, lo hiciste para ayudar a tu hermana… Para protegerla—levantó su rostro para verme—. Te contrataré y listo.

Se rió por primera vez y me abrazó elevándome.

—Pequeña no necesitas eso—me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—O sí, planeo eso y muchas más, aparte no dejaré que ninguna mujerzuela meta mano a mi hombre.

Llevé mis manos detrás de su cuello y me besó apasionadamente. Poco a poco el beso se convirtió en demanda y con delicadeza me acostó en el sillón. Sus manos fueron a mi blusa abriéndola, dejando mi sostén expuesto. A diferencia de mis manos que se metieron por debajo de su remera y cuando no pude más lo obligué a levantar sus manos para sacársela por la cabeza. Me levanté solo un poco y me saqué la blusa.

Mientras que su boca atacaba mi cuello, sus manos intentaban desabrochar el sostén para liberar mis pechos, me reí en su cuello al tercer intento que no pudo. Gigolo o no a pesar del tiempo era incapaz de ganarla al gancho del sostén.

Con un beso y gemido calló mi risa, se posicionó entre mis piernas. Claramente podía sentir su erección frotándose en mi centro aun cubierto por el pantalón.

Sus manos fueron hacia al sur al tiempo que su boca atacó uno de mis pechos. Me arqueé intentando en un momento de desesperación sentirlo más cerca. Un pequeño grito salió de mi boca cuando finalmente se deshizo de la última prenda que nos mantenía separados. Solo se retiró un poco para sacarse su propia ropa y uniéndose finalmente a mí.

Me penetró suave pero justo como lo necesitaba. Esa medida de salvaje con dulzura, fue una estocada limpia y profunda. Sentí como si estuviera en casa otra vez.

Su frente se apoyó sobre la mía y me miró.

—Te amo tanto.

—Yo también.

Estaba aún quieto dentro de mí, me besó y empezó a moverse. Jadeé. Grité y gemí más de lo que cualquier anterior vez que hicimos el amor. Era como sentirlo realmente, era como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos después de su regreso. Él se entregaba a mí en su totalidad, fue lo que me desbastó. Una lágrima traicionera se escapó de mis ojos, por entender su entrega. Lo amaba, si, y con locura pero no podía tener la misma entrega que él porque aún le guardaba un inmenso secreto, uno que lo destruiría, y quizás también a mí.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó

Estábamos acostados en el sillón, desnudos y yo encima de él jugando con sus líneas y cicatrices.

—Si—Simplemente dije.

Lo sentí moverse y lo miré cuando se acomodó a mi lado. Me miró directamente como tratando de entenderme.

— ¿En verdad estás bien? —Sonreí tristemente, el peso era grande pero lo quería disfrutar de todas formas—. Sabes, Haruka me preguntó algo.

— ¿Qué? — lo miré asustada acaso lo había descubierto.

Sonrió.

—No sería posible que…

Miró mi vientre y mis ojos se abrieron al entenderlo.

—No estoy embarazada.

Me senté de golpe y luego me paré en búsqueda de mi blusa. Dios estaba la ropa por todos lados. La vi detrás del sillón.

—No te enojes—levanté la blusa y comencé a abrocharla. Darien se levantó y se puso su pantalón.

—No estoy enojada, ¿de acuerdo?

Si, estaba enojada porque no quería decirle lo siguiente.

—Pequeña—llegó a mi lado justo cuando me subí el cierre de mi ropa. Lo miré—.Mira te pregunto porque ella es doctora y la verdad analizando tus síntomas es posible que bueno…

—No, Darien. Créeme no estoy embarazada.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Me di vuelta y suspiré. Cerré los ojos antes de hablar abrazándome a mí misma.

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté que estuve internada? —No lo venía pero sé que asintió. Llegó por mi espalda y me abrazó. Su mentón descansó en mi hombro—. En ese tiempo tomé mucha medicación, drogas y luego cuando me involucré en las fiestas, las primeras veces no tomé los recaudos suficientes.

Me dio vuelta para mirarme asustado.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Después de la segunda vez que me drogué terminé en el hospital, Himeko me rescató, me enseñaron muchas cosas y a cómo manejar lo que me ofrecían—me miró aún más asustado—. Aun tomaba la medicación que me habían dado en el instituto, poca, súmale la que me dieron en la fiesta mi cuerpo terminó convulsionando. Cuando me dieron el alta y sin rastro de todo lo que había ingerido, me dijeron que era casi imposible tener hijos. Las drogas y la medicación que tomo alteran mi sistema a tal grado que…

No pude terminar porque Darien me abrazó.

—Lo siento.

Lo aparté y sonreí.

—Descuida. Sabes, siempre pensé en decírtelo pero como te empeñabas en protegerte supongo que bueno…

Encogí los hombros, él sonrió.

—Lo usaste a propósito.

Me hizo cosquillas, aunque sé que estaba triste por lo que acababa de decir. Porque le acababa de robar una de sus esperanzas.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron con normalidad. Había noches que me quedaba en la casa de campo y otras él se empeñaba en estar en la mía. Aunque en muchas ocasiones lo obligué a irse la madrugada por su hermana.

Aún recuerdo la sonrisa más perfecta y feliz al decirle que podía manejar el Audi, parecía un niño en la mañana de navidad o incluso a llevarlo a la jugueterías estaría más emocionado que cualquiera de ellos.

En la oficina era otra historia ya todos sabían la relación que tenía con Darien y nadie hablaba del "supuesto" matrimonio entre él y Galaxia. Después inclusive que Seiya volviera a la oficina solo para darle un golpe a mi hombre con la advertencia de que no la hiciera sufrir. Respirando otra vez tuve que intervenir, recuerdo que cuando me vio sonrió y dijo " _al fin"_. No sé si me reí más porque después de eso ellos se abrazaron o porque ambos juntos serian la pareja gay más envidiada.

Mina seguía igual por suerte entre ella y Galaxia la empresa prosperaba. Si dependería de mi estaría en la lona hace mucho tiempo. Lo que más me tenía preocupada era Ami. En esta última semana se presentó a trabajar solo dos días, los cuales me llamó la atención el empeño de hablar con Darien, de rogarle. Una de las noches le pregunté que necesitaba Ami.

—No lo sé—me respondió mi hombre de ojos Zafiro—. Cada vez que me pide ayuda termino pagándolo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le contesté.

Miré hacia el que manejaba mi auto, íbamos a su casa para cenar con su hermana.

—No estoy seguro, pero las veces que me pidió que la ayudara o la protegiera iba a su casa y se volvía paranoica—inclinó los hombros y me vio un instante antes de volver su vista a la ruta.

—Un día te escuché que la amenazaste...

Me miró

—Si... —hizo una pausa, me mantuve en silencio esperando—. Me estaba volviendo loco, tu no me creías, Diamante me exigía cosas y ella cada vez se aparecía más en mi oficina como ocultándose de alguien. Le exigí decirme que pasaba pero me besó.

Detuvo el auto.

—No lo respondí y la aparté—me miró y vi verdad en sus ojos—. Dijo cosas incoherentes, luego se fue. Por un segundo pensé que alguien nos espiaba. Ese mismo día la busqué en su casa, le aclaré las cosas y me pidió disculpa. Solo…

—Solo...

—Que volvió a comenzar todo. Mira sé que no quiere nada conmigo, tampoco está obsesionada. Creo que está buscando apoyo o que la salve.

Me quedé pensando un instante.

— ¿Entonces por qué la amenazaste?

Buscó entre sus cosas y me mostró su celular.

—Me llama a cualquier hora, me deja mensajes. Mira.

Agarré el aparato, había cientos de mensaje.

 _"_ _Por favor ayúdame, sé que eres el único que puede hacerlo"_

 _"_ _No quiero tener problemas contigo, pero gracias"_

 _"_ _Sé que amas a Serena y ella a ti, pero eres mi salvador"_

 _"_ _Tú no lo entenderías, lo necesito"_

 _"_ _Ella no es buena para ti, yo puedo ayudarte"_

 _"_ _No me alejes"_

El último de ellos es el que más me llamó la atención, miré a Darien y señalé el mismo.

—Fue después que le pedí…—me miró y respiró—.Que la amenacé en que me deje en paz o tomaría otra medida.

—Ami necesita ayuda no amenazas.

—Pensé en lo mismo, al principio, lo que ahora no quiero es tenerla cerca ¿Es mucho pedir eso pequeña? Estamos bien y no sé hasta cuándo. Quiero tranquilidad y a ti. No una muchacha que le falte un tornillo.

—Voy a omitir lo último que dijiste porque ella es tímida y buena. Si esta así es porque algo o alguien la perturbó.

Dio vuelta la llave del auto y arrancó.

—Solo no te involucres, lo resolveré a mi manera.

.

.

.

De eso ya había pasado otra semana, Ami volvía pero al siguiente día faltaba. No era usual, bueno, nada de lo que había pasado en estos últimos meses era usual.

Aunque Darien dijo que se ocuparía algo en mi interior se alertó, quizás fueran sus palabras o quizás fue el comportamiento tan bipolar de Ami, el tema es que mandé a vigilarla otra vez. Tenía que encontrar qué sucedió en su vida, si fue un acontecimiento tan pequeño, tan insignificante, o estaba tan metida en mis problema que no lo vi. Sus problemas están a mi alcance y ahora era una gran bola que no sabía cómo iba a pararla.

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—Con permiso—Kun entró al despacho con una carpeta en la mano. Al cerrar la puerta agregó—. Serena tenemos que hablar.

—Dime.

—Solo promete no decirle nada a Mina—Asentí—.Sabes que te aprecio y no comprendo por qué Himeko te apoyaba en esto pero tienes una vida, eres joven, estás llena de vida, deberías...

—Kunzite— mi voz de advertencia lo detuvo.

Porque llena de vida es lo último que debería decir.

Dejó la carpeta en el escritorio.

—Aquí tienes el reporte de Ami Mizuno ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Agarré la carpeta y rápidamente leí su contenido. Hoja a hoja mi corazón se estremecía ¿Cuan ciega pude haber estado? Todo pasó bajo mi nariz y no lo noté…

Cerré la carpeta de repente y con fuerza miré a Kun. ¿Cómo pude no notarlo? Ahora todo tenía sentido, sus miradas, el temor de hablar con personas, no solo era tímida… ella era una sumisa. Cada vez que me hablaba podía notar temor en su voz pero estaba tan metida en mis propios asuntos que no vi venir el golpe.

¿Cómo pueden dañar tanto a una persona tan buena? Pero ella es vulnerable y eso es lo que querían. Ella estaba allí para que la sometan.

Y lo que más me aterra al tiempo que la ira va creciendo es que agache su cabeza con vergüenza igual que…

—Sígueme.

Me paré y salí del despacho. Sé que Kun agarró la carpeta y me seguía. A lo lejos vi a Galaxia aproximarse le hice una seña que más tarde la llamaría. Caminé lo más rápido que pude apreté el botón del ascensor varias veces.

—Maldiciones, ábrete.

—Está en el octavo piso con gente de mantenimiento.

Miré a Kun y no esperé más corrí escalera abajo. El tiempo me apremiaba, si esa carpeta estaba en lo correcto a esta hora Ami estaría con su dominante. Cuantas aberraciones le habrá pedido hacer sin el consentimiento de ella...

Los golpes.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dios, tan ciega estuve.

Al llegar al estacionamiento no esperé a mi amigo y subí al Audi. No había semáforo que me impidiera pasar, giré a la derecha luego a la izquierda.

—Ami… ya voy.

Un par de calles más allá estaba el edificio de ella. Salí del auto. Ami vivía en el tercer piso y como ascensor no tenía, debía subir por las escaleras. Sacudí mi cabeza al reconocer un auto estacionado en la esquina, lo miré un instante suplicando que mi vista me engañara.

Corrí edificio a dentro.

—Por favor que no sea lo que pienso…no hagas nada estúpido.

Llegué al piso de mi recepcionista que no se había presentado a trabajar hoy, al fondo estaba su puerta. Las luces del pasillo titilaron y luego volvieron a iluminar el pasillo. Caminé hasta su puerta que estaba entre abierta.

Elevé mi mano para empujarla con el corazón en la boca pero me detuve al escuchar.

—Maldición. No debías hacerlo.

Esa voz, esa voz no podía ser. La reconocería aunque haya mil hombres a mí alrededor hablándome.

Empujé la puerta y allí estaba la escena más horrenda que había visto en mi vida. Sus ojos zafiro me miraron con terror cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—No… no es lo que parece, yo no… yo no lo hice.

Mis manos taparon mi boca para impedir el grito, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Darien dejó caer el cuchillo ensangrentado que tenía entre sus manos, estaba arrodillado en el piso y a sus pies el cuerpo de una mujer de cabello azulado ensangrentada y sin vida.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ya se imaginan a quien mataron...¿Que diablas habrá hecho Darien? Se esperaban que sucediera esto y tendrá relación con que sucedido con Serena o con Darien...

Ya vieron, pobre michiru no era tan mala como pensaban... jaja. Y Serena no esta embarazada jaja... Ya par el siguiente se descubrirá uno de los secretos de Serena y si pensaron que Darien no tiene mas aun falta...

.

perdón la demora pero entre que salí de vacaciones y volví a clases demoro en terminar de escribir. ya tengo toda la idea del siguiente pero me falta tiempo para sentarme a terminarlo.

Gracias a los que se animaron a un reviews:

 **Reyna Cecilia - susu - momo - mimi - lili - amely614 - liz025 - lyzcg11 - Miriam ortiz - Sere - Yssareyes48 -**

También al beteo de Yeni y a los lectores anónimos... Prometo en el proximo contestar los reviews y a los que quieran o aun no se animaron duda, consulta, comentario todo sera bien recibido...


	14. Capitulo 13

**Si lo sé, perdón por la tardanza. Pero de como les había adelantado estuve con parciales y próximamente finales en la facultad.**

 **No los demoro más, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **************** Capítulo 13 **************

.

" **Sé cuidadoso al pedir deseos en la oscuridad. Mientras tanto yo sueño con destrozarte. Así que ahora el mundo no puede llegar a mí. Solo tengo que sacarte de la jaula, soy un joven amante de la rabia, que voy a necesitar una chispa para encenderlo. Y al final todo colisiona, mi infancia escupió de vuelta al monstruo que tú ves..."**

.

.

.

 _Estaba tan oscuro que la lluvia se había acabado tan solo hace un par de horas atrás, pero las nubes negras aún seguían sobre mí._

 _Miré a lo lejos la tienda._

─ _¿Y por qué un niño de dos años necesitaba leche?─ pensé─ Sí, porque estaba en edad de crecimiento, ¿y por qué era yo la que iba?_

 _Bufé, desde que mi padre se levantó con una gripe de muerte y mi pequeño hermano se contagió, mi madre estaba exhausta. Y yo era la afortunada de comprar los víveres._

 _Maldije una vez más porque iba a encontrarme con los chicos en la noche, pero es más que claro que debía dejarle las cosas para la cena antes._

 _Caminé un par de cuadras más hasta entrar a la tienda._

 _Leche. Pan. Carne. Todo cae dentro de mi canasto. Me acerqué al mostrador y pagué._

 _Desde que salí del negocio tenía una sensación extraña, cada diez o veinte pasos veía hacia tras, sentía que alguien me seguía, pero… creo que debo estar loca._

 _Caminé un par de cuadras más cuando un escalofrío me llegó antes de escuchar…_

─ _¿A dónde vas rubita?—seguí caminando sin mirar —. Vamos, hazme compañía que es una noche muy fría._

 _Caminé más rápido._

 _Abracé los víveres y me cerré la chamarra._

 _Casi empecé a correr cuando su aliento putrefacto lo sentí en mi nuca y una mano llegó a mi hombro, haciéndome girar tan rápido que estuve al borde de caerme._

─ _Vamos, no te hagas la difícil._

 _Tiré todo lo que había comprado, quise escapar, pero a pesar de tambalearse cruzó su mano por mi rostro dejándome aturdida, lo siguiente que sentí fue un empujón y sus asquerosas manos tratando de llegar a mi saco._

─ _Vamos rubita, vamos que la vamos a pasar bien._

─ _No, por favor no._

─ _Dale, no te resistas._

 _De mi rostro caían lágrimas, estaba indefensa contra un hombre del doble de mi tamaño. En un movimiento rápido me giró, colocándome cara a la pared. Lo sentí en mi nuca, sus manos pasaron por mi pecho hasta que llegaron al botón del pantalón._

 _Estaba indefensa. Sola. Perdida._

 _Sus manos abrieron el botón delantero al tiempo que dejaron de tocarme. No sólo sus manos sino su cuerpo ya no me aprisionaban contra la pared. Con miedo me giré y lo vi tirado en el piso sobre él un hombre de cabello azabache golpeándolo._

─ _Te mataré._

 _Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro golpes certeros en el rostro. Yo temblaba, me abracé mí misma._

─ _Darien, déjalo._

 _Levanté el rostro y reconocí a Seiya al lado de Mina que venían corriendo. Al llegar separaron a Darien de mi agresor._

─ _Cálmate, ¿no ves cómo esta Serena?_

 _Fue cuando vi a los ojos a mi mejor amigo._

 _Tenían una lucha interna por acabar con el hombre que me atacó o consolarme. Por suerte ganó lo segundo._

─ _¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo?_

 _Negué y me arrojé a sus brazos abrazándolo fuerte._

─ _¿Te tocó?_

─ _No._

─ _Dime la verdad. Lo mataré, juró que lo mataré. Mataré a cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño._

 _Lo abracé y negué una vez más._

 _Vi a Mina llamando la policía. Lo único que yo podía ver era los víveres desparramados en la acera, aunque en brazos de Darien me sentía segura…. O eso creía._

.

.

.

Esto era irreal, no podía ser cierto.

Con el dorso de mi mano me limpié las lágrimas que caían a raudales por mis ojos. Negar lo que veía, negarlo, era casi imposible. Negarme a mí lo que estaba tan claro como el agua era imposible.

─Déjame explicarte.

Lo miré y negué, tampoco lo podía ver… Estaba shockeada y confundida.

 _¿Esto era mi culpa?_

Quería creerle al hombre frente a mí, me pedía que le creyera. Pero… ¿podía creerle? Él tenía el cuchillo en su mano.

Miré alrededor, todas las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas. Parpadeé.

─Serena.

Lo miré.

─Vete…─negó─. Kun viene en camino con policías. Vete.

─No, yo…

─VETE ─terminé gritándole.

Asintió entendiendo que si se quedaba estaría preso no más que entre el primer oficial.

Salió prácticamente corriendo, una vez que pude convencer a mi cuerpo a moverse caminé hasta Ami.

─Lo siento amiga.

Cerré sus ojos y me levanté en búsqueda de una manta para cubrirla.

Al tiempo que la colocaba entraba por la puerta Kun y detrás de él dos oficiales. Mi amigo fue a mi lado y me abrazó.

─Lo siento Serena

Asentí, ¿Que más podía hacer?

─Señorita─ me llamó un oficial─. ¿Cuándo llegó vio a alguien?

Pensé solo un instante. Cerré mis ojos y negué.

─Revisaremos el lugar. ─dijo él otro, mientras llamaban para que se lleven el cuerpo de mi amiga.

Me levanté del sillón donde estaba y caminé por la sala de Ami mientras que Kun me observaba. Llevé mi mano a los muebles y sin darme cuenta llegué a la ventana cerrada. Me acerqué al vidrio y miré por ella. Limpié una lágrima que corría libre por mi rostro sin mi permiso.

Fui a la traba para abrirla, pero me di cuenta que no estaba cerrada. La levanté lo más alto que pude, y aunque fue pesada logré subirla en su totalidad, pero al soltarla cedió cerrándose por completo.

─Lo siento ─dije a los oficiales que me vieron al escuchar el tremendo ruido que se produjo.

Kun se acercó.

─ ¿Estas bien?

Lo miré, algo me empezó a extrañar o quizás a entender, todavía no lo sabía.

─Ayúdame ─ Kun se acercó hasta la ventana para poder subirla y que yo viera─ Sostenla.

Asintió.

Me asomé a través de ella y vi lo que había llamado mi atención antes… Era la escalera de incendio que se podía acceder a través de ella.

Miré hacia arriba y hacia abajo no parecía que nadie la haya usado en años. Un ruido cerca del piso me llamó la atención, pero no podía verlo bien. Esa parte del edificio daba a un callejón bastante oscuro.

Entré y Kun dejo caer la ventana.

─ ¿Encontraste algo?

─No lo sé.

La puerta se abrió distrayéndome de lo que estábamos hablando. Por allí entró una camilla y posteriormente levantaron el cuerpo de Ami llevándoselo a la morgue según dijeron los oficiales. Le harían una autopsia.

Salimos de allí dejando al equipo de criminología trabajar en la escena, hacía unos minutos que habían llegado al lugar. Al salir del edificio levanté la vista y me culpé por no ver lo que pasaba ante mí y ahora ya era tarde. Pensé en tantas señales que ignoré y ahora… Ahora, Ami estaba muerta.

Antes de subir al auto me di cuenta que no había visto el callejón, caminé hasta allí, lo único que encontré fue el contenedor de la basura y arriba de él la escalera de incendio oxidada, un soplo de viento hizo que chillara y mover el final de la escalerilla, por lo menos hacía años que nadie la usaba.

─Serena vámonos, no te hace bien─ miré a Kun realmente se veía muy preocupado─ Mina está en camino a tu casa, te hará bien hablar con ella. También está mal por Ami.

Asentí y me dejé llevar al auto.

Lo acompañé en silencio, estaba entre shockeada y con ganas de matarme. Una pregunta me venía a mi mente. ¿Sería yo capaz de contaminar a la gente que está a mi alrededor? Porque hoy sabía que sí. Si Ami no hubiese sido mi amiga, mi empleada ella nunca hubiese conocido a quien la acuchilló a sangre fría.

No habíamos terminado de estacionar el auto cuando Mina se abalanzó sobre la puerta del auto para abrazarme. Lloraba desconsoladamente y yo aún no podía entender que Ami no estuviese más.

Subimos a mi departamento y me senté en mi sillón. Mina a mi lado y Diana entre mis piernas.

Kun nos preparaba un té.

─Agarraremos a ese hombre─ Mi loca amiga miró a su novio─. ¿No es cierto amor?

Él asintió, y ella volvió a mirarme a mí.

Se quedaron por un par de horas. Era ya pasada la medianoche y estaba sentada en la silla del balcón con un café en la mano y mi celular. Darien me envió un mensaje queriendo saber cómo estaba y pidiéndome que le creyera. Quería explicarme que hacia allí. Pero no me atrevía a responderle aún.

Dejé el aparato a mi costado y me abracé a mis rodillas enterrando mi cabeza entre ellas. _¿Sería realmente mi culpa?_

 _._

 _._

─Serena ven adentro, debes dormir─. Levanté el rostro y la luz empezaba a molestar a mis ojos.

Con una mano sobre mi hombro estaba Mina mirándome y por como vestía debía irse a la oficina.

─ ¿Puedes llevarme? ─ella negó─. No estoy para manejar.

─No estas para estar de pie, ve, duerme que yo me hago cargo de tus pendientes. Debiste haber estado toda la noche en el balcón ¿No es cierto?

La miré agradecida porque de verdad no podía lidiar con esto. Todavía estaba el tema de Darien, ¿Cómo y porque estaba ahí? ¿Realmente él la mató?

Me acosté y hasta que el comunicador de recepción no sonó no tuve voluntad para levantarme.

─Diga.

─Señorita ¿un hombre llamado Darien Shields dice que viene a verla? ¿Lo hago subir?

Miré la hora, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Suspiré, era hora de enfrentarlo, no podía retrasarlo más.

─Está bien, que suba.

Colgué y fui a arreglarme un poco. El timbre sonó al tiempo que ingresaba en la sala.

─Pasa.

Darien asintió.

─ ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Lo trataba como un desconocido, pero no sabía cómo debería tratarlo.

─No quiero. Quiero que hablemos. Supe que no fuiste a la oficina ─ asentí ─. Créeme no la maté.

Me senté en los sillones y él enfrente de mí.

─Cuéntame desde el principio.

Me miró un instante, respiró profundo, y por un instante vi duda en él. Sus ojos cambiaban a cada instante, aquel azul zafiro profundo y puro era solo un vestigio del color oscuro que reflejaba ahora. _¿Sería tan oscuro como sus pecados?_

─No la maté ─me miró, esperando una respuesta mía que nunca llegó. Volvió a suspirar y bajó su cabeza─. Te dije que me encargaría de ella, de lo que pasaba con ella, me había enviados miles de mensaje, cosas que no comprendía... Hasta ahora. ─me miró de nuevo─. Ella salía con alguien que hace lo mismo que yo...

─Es un gigolo.

Asintió y vi culpa en su mirada.

─Ami no sabía cómo era él. Traté de cuidarla y aconsejarla, pero a ella le gustaba mucho y a él le gusta jugar rudo. Me refiero que le excita los golpes, súplicas y gritos ─me miró solo asentí para que siguiera─. Al principio pensé que desistiría, al ver cómo era realmente, pero no, Ami siguió viéndolo. La primera vez que lo vi había venido a buscarla. Él me conocía, sabía lo que hacía pero me ignoró... Esa vez.

Se agarró la cabeza metiéndola entre sus manos.

─Es mi culpa, debí apartarla, ayudarla, no sé... hasta la podría haber obligado a dejarlo... Pero se veía tan feliz, tan enamorada de él, pensé que lo cambiaría. Pero a un viejo zorro no le cambias los hábitos. La empezó a humillar, a maltratarla, a golpearla y a utilizarla para desquitarse de su frustración al igual que de su necesidad. Fue cuando comenzó a pedirme ayuda, por accidente reveló lo que hice en Estados Unidos. Vino pidiéndome consuelo, amparo, ella no quería involucrarse más. Él lo supo y la castigaba. Ese hombre pensaba que me contrataba a mí porque él era poco hombre. En ocasiones tuve que acceder a ciertas cosas para que no lo divulguen y que Ami no saliera tan lastimada.

─ ¿Te acostaste con Ami?

Pregunté directamente sin rodeo, y con el corazón angustiado, estrujado como osito bimbo después del lavarropa.

─No ─negó rápidamente─. Su dominante le gusta el exhibicionismo y le gustaba que lo graben, en una ocasión me obligó a que le prepare sus juguetes y...

Levanté la mano porque era demasiado.

─Basta, no necesito detalles.

─De acuerdo, era solo…─me vio y calló─. Aquella mañana me pidió ayuda para salir de eso. No quise, y volvió a enviarme fotos de cuando estaba en Estados Unidos y trabajaba─ asentí, aunque tenía el estómago revuelto─. Decidí terminar, tú lo sabías y me habías perdonado. Cuando llegué a su piso escuché una discusión y luego un grito. Corrí hasta su puerta abriéndola de golpe, y vi a Ami tirada en el piso. Estaba impactado por la escena, cuando me acerqué vi el cuchillo en su estómago, rápidamente tenía que sujetar la navaja para que no saliera más sangre y resistiera hasta que llegue una ambulancia. Escuché algo, ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento buscaba desesperado algo que fijara la herida entonces Ami me llamó. Me dijo que te cuidara que vendrían por ti. Era tan solo un susurro que me tuve que inclinar sobre su rostro, y con una mano fijé el cuchillo. Serena juro que trate de salvarla. Pero cuando entraste al piso, con tu presencia y mi miedo, hice la estupidez de levantarme y con ello saque el cuchillo de su cuerpo.

Lo miré incrédula, ¿era ingenua o me decía la verdad? Como podía saber si era cierto. Sentí mis manos, que estaban en forma de puño sobre mis piernas, las sentí mojarse fue cuando entendí que estaba llorando.

─Por favor, debes creerme, Serena. Yo no la maté.

Su insistencia era mi más grande duda. Porque juraba y volvía a jurar que le creyera. A pesar de todo, su historia encajaba a la perfección, solo por un detalle, las ventanas estaban cerradas y la puerta… me hubiese cruzado con alguien de ser así.

Lo miré, me limpié las lágrimas y levantándome me acerqué al ventanal.

─Quiero creerte... De verdad, quiero hacerlo─ me di vuelta para mirarlo.

─Pero no puedes… ─concluyó─ No me crees.

Me limpié más lágrimas.

─Quiero hacerlo, pero… estás cambiado. Todo. Todo tú eres distinto, si fueras aquel adolescente, quizás, te podría creer con ojos cerrados, pero el hombre que tengo aquí, no sé si me está tratando de engañar o me está diciendo la verdad.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me hizo mirarlo a la cara.

─Te amo, lo sabes ─asentí─. No podría mentirte, a ti nunca, porque sabes quién soy, sabes que siempre te voy a decir la verdad.

Me separé de él y me giré para darle la espalda.

─Déjame pensarlo, por favor.

─No se trata de pensar, se trata de creer ─hizo una pausa y siguió─. ¿Acaso me culparas por mantenerlo en secreto? me avergüenza esa parte de mi historia. Yo te perdoné, perdoné todos tus secretos... Todos.

Y fue el puñal que me clavó en el centro de mi pecho… Que tan lejos estaba de entender todos mis secretos, todo lo que me alejaba de él, todo era una palabra demasiado grande para mí.

─Está bien, entiendo ─hizo una pausa─. Solo recuerda que te amo y esperaré a que tomes la decisión. Siempre estaré esperando por ti.

Me abracé a mí misma mientras que las lágrimas caían un a raudales una detrás de las de otras.

Escuché sus pasos ir a la salida del departamento, escuché cuando se detuvo un instante para observarme, y luego volver su camino hacia la salida. Escuché la puerta abrirse, y levanté mi rostro para suplicar sabiduría, para hacer lo correcto, saber... ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Creer a mi corazón o a los hechos?

Me sequé las lágrimas al tiempo que me di cuenta que la puerta nunca se cerró.

Giré y caminé hacia ella. Fue cuando lo vi parado, quieto, como una estatua hasta podría llamarse petrificado ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría?

Me adelanté un poco y la petrificada fui yo… Salvo que mi boca si reaccionó pero no pensó.

─ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Mi grito sacó del aturdimiento a Darien y a la pequeña de diez años que me miraban fijamente en la entrada de mi casa.

─Mamá.

Ella gritó esquivando al hombre y arrojándose a mis brazos. Le correspondí tan rápido como extendió sus brazos.

La miré, era imposible, y al mismo tiempo demasiado peligroso. Me puse a su nivel.

─ ¿Dónde están los tíos?

Hizo un adorable puchero.

─Estaba aburrida, el tío Andrew está con la tía Lita en el hospital, Motoki tiene una fiebre terrible y me dijeron que vaya con la vecina, pero ella es aburrida. Entonces vine. Te extrañaba mucho.

Volvió a aferrarse a mí y me levanté. Darien nos observaba con ojos desorbitados parecía que su cerebro recién empezaba a entender lo que sucedía.

─Es... es... ─parecía que estaba saliendo de su petrificación─. Es idéntica a ti de niña.

Miré a la niña, una perfecta mujercita de diez años de lacio cabello rubio, pero esos ojos, sí, esos no eran los míos.

─Sí.

─Es tu hija…es... ─su comprensión también estaba saliendo del aturdimiento─ Me mentiste, demonios me dijiste que estaba muerta. Me ocultaste a Sagira.

Y en lugar de poder contestar, alguien lo hizo por mí.

─ ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermanita?

Darien parpadeó, la miró y luego a mí. Mi pequeña estaba entre los dos, gracias a dios.

─ ¿Quién eres?

─Soy Cielo… Cielo Tsukino. ¿Y usted cómo se llama? ¿Eres amigo de mi mamá? ─la miró, pero al verme a mi otra vez había ira, dolor, resentimiento una mirada que era capaz de hallar el puñal que poco a poco había sido clavado dentro mi ser.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

─Cielo ve con Diana y después vamos hablar.─ Volvió hacer un puchero.

Corrí hasta ver a Darien en los ascensores apretando rápidamente los botones para llamarlo, al verme se volteó hecho una furia.

─ERAN DOS, DEMONIOS ERAN DOS. MALDITA SEAS.

─Espera yo…

─NO, hablaremos después ─las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entró─. Porque si lo hago ahora, te juro que te mato.

Y con eso las puertas se cerraron. Más lágrimas volvieron a salir de mí.

─Siempre sospeché que habías tenido un hijo.

Una voz a mi espalda me devolvió a la realidad.

─Mina ─la miré con dolor─. Lo siento.

Ella negó.

─Déjame conocer a mi sobrina.

Entramos a mi departamento y apenas que la vio sus ojos se iluminaron. Era la mejor mirada que pude ver en estos días.

─Tía Mina ─mi hija le gritó tirándose a sus brazos.

─ ¿Ella me conoce?

Asentí.

─Mi mamá y tía Lita siempre me contaron historias de ustedes.

─Espero que solo las buenas.

Ambas se rieron y juntas fueron al sillón. Quería desarmarme, llorar, gritar, pero una poderosa razón llegó a mi puerta y me contuve. Ojalá se hubiese enterado de la forma que preparé todos estos años, solo necesitaba unos meses.

Sacudí mi cabeza y puse a hacer café, debería llamar a Andrew que seguramente debía estar asustado. Miré a mi hija hablar con Mina como si siempre la hubiese conocido y una pregunta vino a mi mente ¿Cómo hizo para salir de Australia?

.

.

.

Después de hablar con mi amigo y convencerlo de que no fue su culpa me contó cómo estaba su hijo.

Fuerte como su madre, ya tenía el alta, y en un par de horas estarían en su hogar. Una vez instalado viajaba a buscar a Cielo.

Mina no se separó de ella, pero al negarme que se la lleve al cine me miró muy desilusionada con una mezcla de tristeza, pero en sus ojos había más preocupación que desilusión.

A diferencia de todos, mi hija no se tomó nada bien la vuelta a Australia. Andrew parecía calmado y tranquilo cuando lo llamé. Lo que no comprendía mi hija era la cantidad de maldad que caería sobre ella si no lograba limpiar mis asuntos pendientes antes que ella saliera a luz, antes que el fin llegue, antes… antes que el reloj diga basta.

Mirarla era sentir una de las mejores cosas que me dio la vida, verla era sentir que lo que hacía era correcto. Darle una vida, una paz que yo nunca tuve... Quizás Darien ahora no lo entienda, pero cuando llegue el momento exacto él lo sabrá, sabrá la última parte de mi verdad, sabrá el verdadero motivo por el que no puedo dejar esta lucha interna y la lucha contra ellos.

─Estoy lista mami─ Cielo me sacó de mis pensamientos turbios.

La abracé fuerte… muy fuerte antes que el viento se la lleve.

─Vamos, el Tío Artemis nos espera.

─ ¿Veré a Helios?─ preguntó con su inocencia intacta.

Asentí.

Salió de la habitación y saludó a Mina con un fuerte abrazo, ella me miró, me suplicó en su mirada pero no podía dejarla en Japón… Aun no era el tiempo.

─ ¿Cierras?─Le dije a Mina.

Ella asintió y con eso nos fuimos.

El viaje en auto fue alegre, me contó lo que le hizo a la vecina solo para venir acá… Dios, tenía solo diez años y pensaba como un adulto.

Me reía tan fuerte cuando me dijo...

─Me acerqué a una pareja y le dije que mi tío estaba en el avión, pero corrió más rápido que yo. Se nos hacía tarde y entró antes porque quería un dulce de la máquina.

─Pero... ¿Ellos se lo creyeron?

─Soy actriz mami… obvio, que sí.

Puso su cara de angelito-demonio. Me reí más fuerte.

─ ¿Y en el avión?

Encorvó sus hombros y levantó un dedo.

─Recuerdas a " _mi pobre angelito_ " ─Asentí─. Exactamente igual, marqué a un hombre de espalda y listo.

Creo que me faltó aire para reírme, Cielo tenía esa inocencia que alguna vez tuve, que alguna vez tuvo su padre.

Llegar a la casa de Artemis no fue tan largo como hubiese querido. No había terminado de estacionar que él nos abrió las puertas. Mientras mi pequeña se arrojaba a los brazos de su tío, Helios fue a los míos.

─Entremos Mulita.

Helios siguió a Cielo hasta el cuarto de juego, y ambos se internaron por unas horas hasta que llegara mi amigo de Australia.

─Toma.

Artemis me alcanzó una taza de té.

─Gracias.

─ ¿Cómo estás? ─ Lo mire sin entender─ ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

Dejé la taza en la mesa y suspiré. Dios parecía que no podía dejar de hacer ese movimiento.

─Peor de lo que pensé.

─Te dije que le contaras el resto de la historia ─Tomó un sorbo de su té y me miró─. No se lo dijiste ¿verdad?

─No ─hice una pausa─. Salió enfurecido… Como podría decirle el resto, hubiese sido una locura.

─Nadie puede saberlo hasta que se enfrentas contra ello.

Lo miré, pero no. No podía.

─Dime ─me preguntó─. ¿Cielo sabe que ese hombre es su padre?

─No.

─Serena─ lo miré a los ojos porque cada vez que él me hablaba yo bajaba la cabeza. Lo peor es que jamás me llamaba por mi nombre si realmente no era importante─. Estas matándote de a poco, no mereces ser feliz y tener esa familia que siempre anhelaste.

─Sabes que para mí es imposible─ agarré mi té y me lo tomé de golpe─. Solo deseo que no la culpe a ella.

─ ¿Y ella no te culpará a ti? Mulita es hora de romper las barreras y hablar, será peor después, imagínate que se entere de otra forma ¿Qué harías?

Me callé porque si hablaba yo… cerré los ojos.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó un par de horas después que llegamos a la casa.

─Aún tienes dolor ─Asentí a mi amigo porque la cabeza me dolía hoy más que nunca.

Entre el cansancio y el dolor dentro de mí creo que casi no podré avanzar mucho más, por lo menos por hoy.

─ Tómate esta pastilla, voy abrir.

Le agradecí solo con mirarlo, me protegía tanto como si fuera un padre más que un amigo.

─Hola Mulita.

Miré a Andrew al entrar a la casa.

─Solo Artemis me llama así ─sonreí

─Pero es ideal o prefieres terca, no esperes que te llame cabeza de chorlito.

─ANDREW.

Todos se rieron hasta yo, era casi imposible no hacerlo.

─ ¿Quieres algo para tomar?─ ofreció Artemis a mi amigo.

─No, gracias. Quiero ver a _Houdini_.

¿ _Houdini_? Lo miré extrañada.

─A tu hija, tonta ─y eso lo acompañó un golpe en mi cabeza.

─Oye ─me sobaba mi herida cuando entró mi hija a la sala.

─No le pegues a mi mamá.

─ Pequeña diablilla, ven para acá.

Cielo me miró y asentí. Con cabeza gacha se acercó a su tío y al estar solo unos metros Andrew la abrazó fuerte.

─Dios, no sabes el susto que nos distes. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

─Lo siento Tío Andrew.

Ambos se miraron y supe que ya todo estaría bien. Hasta que…

─Dime que te pareció tu…

Un golpe en la cabeza con la almohada detuvo su frase. Obviamente me miró automáticamente. Le hice la señal que lo ahorcaría si decía una palabra habla más. Cielo aún no estaba preparada para saber que aquel hombre que vio era su padre.

.

.

.

Después que los acompañé al aeropuerto y vi su avión despegar, además de sumarle las lágrimas que dejé caer porque Cielo volvía a Villa Crystal, decidí empezar a hacer lo correcto, y eso era ver a Darien.

Estaba a unos metros cuando vi que la casa estaba toda iluminada, apenas que salí de auto empecé a escuchar la música de " _Fall out boy"_ realmente esto está mal.

Abrí la puerta sin seguro y respiré. Después de hacer dos pasos sentí el olor alcohol más precisamente a whisky, que poco a poco me estaba preocupando, a pesar de estar todo iluminado el lugar se sentía oscuro, más sombrío que de costumbre. Llegué hasta el equipo cuando la música dice…

" _La obscuridad se hace más grande y la persona por la que tú recibirías un disparo es la que ahora está detrás del gatillo"_

Entonces la apagué, me limpié las lágrimas porque entendí el mensaje y era verdad, lo lastimé como nadie lo podía hacer.

─ ¿Por qué demonios vienes aquí?

Me paralicé, Darien estaba a unos metros tambaleándose con una botella de whisky en la mano mirándome con reproche.

─Maldición no apagues la música, acaso no te gusta lo que hiciste.

Por supuesto que no me gustaba, pero lo amaba. No quería que pase por esto. Se acercó a mí

─Acaso trajiste dinero porque mi tarifa en muy cara princesita.

─Darien no…

─Que me vas…hip... a… hip decir que eran trillizos y dos se murieron─ se sentó de golpe en el sillón─. Que idiota soy, jamás me ibas a perdonar. Eres tan, tan hipócrita. ─me miró, sus ojos estaban tan vacíos─. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque también te vendes, pero tú lo disfrutas, yo no, nunca, maldición sino pensaba en ti jamás... Y era lo único que podía hacer con tanto dolor ─se aferró a su ropa a nivel donde marcaba su corazón─. Porque sabes...hip... lo que tuve que hacer, sabes lo que tuve que ver, lo que me tuve que vender… Por lo único, único que esperaba es que tú...tu mi bella Serena siguieras siendo la dulce e inocente que me había enamorado y amado.

─Darien.

─No... ─se levantó de golpe, golpeó su mano en su pecho─ Soy… Soy Alex…soy el mejor y por eso…

Se desmayó por la misma borrachera.

Cerré los ojos me dolía porque sus palabras eran tan ciertas. Yo me vendí muchas veces y sí, ya no era la dulce e inocente mujer de hace diez años.

Con todas mis fuerzas lo levanté, y lo llevé a su habitación. Lo desvestí y con una esponja lo limpié un poco. Se removió cuando sintió el agua templada pero luego se acomodó y siguió durmiendo.

Lo deje así, dormido y con la esperanza de que cuando despierte no recuerde que lo vi en este estado. Porque sé, por mucho que lo querrá negar, Darien jamás hubiese querido que lo viera borracho. Que viera otra de sus facetas.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me senté en la oficina viendo a la nada misma, mis pensamientos estaban centrados en el hombre que dejé en su cama, mientras bajaba por las escaleras y su hermana ingresaba, solamente pude bajar su cabeza e irme. No podía soportar su mirada de reproche… ¿Ella sabía lo que había hecho?

Solo unas pocas personas saben de ella, y menos saben…

Respiré profundo. Recién eran las seis de la mañana. El primer empleado entraba en el piso, lo cual era raro porque el horario empezaba en una hora. Me levanté y levemente observé a Zafiro como llegaba y prendía lo que había sido mi computadora. Me acerqué a él y vi que buscaba un archivo. Puse una mano en su hombro.

─ ¿Qué haces?

Se asustó tanto que casi se cae de la silla.

─Dios, Srta. Tsukino me asustó─ lo mire sin entender─. Yo… bueno buscaba algunos planos de cómo podría hacer la casa de la modelo.

─ ¿Neherenia? ─asintió─. Hace meses tendría que haberse resuelto.

Ya se habían cumplido siete meses desde que puse las condiciones a aquella mujer, deberían estar por el veinticinco por ciento de la construcción como mínimo.

─Es que ella quería alguna de sus ideas originales, y me pareció…

Se calló al ver mi mirada.

─ ¿Te acuestas con ella verdad?─ bajó su cabeza─. Pensé que estaba saliendo con Petzite.

─ ¿Lo sabía?─ parecía realmente sorprendido.

─Sí, se todo lo que pasa en esta empresa.

Zafiro parpadeó.

─Entonces, ¿cómo no supiste lo de tu recepcionista?

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme a un Diamante sonriente. En mis ojos había fuego, quería matarlo solo por pronunciar esas palabras. Me abalancé sobre él, no me importaban que aun su mano no haya sanado y este usando bastón terapéutico.

Dos brazos me detuvieron cuando casi toco al bastardo.

─Cálmate ─Galaxia me sujetaba con fuerza pero me removía bastante─. Serena cálmate.

─Vamos rubita, ataca a un inválido.

Cuando Kun llegó a escena ya no pude hacer nada, me sacó de la sala común encerrándome en la oficina.

─Estás loca, ¿qué demonios te pasa por tu cabeza? No puedes atacar así al cretino─ me gritaba Kun.

─Se lo merece, le retorceré el pescuezo como una maldita gallina.

El sonido de un cachetazo y su impacto callaron mis amenazas. Llevé mi mano a mi rostro y miré a Galaxia. Ella me había golpeado.

─Lo siento yo...─la miré y negué.

Supongo que era lo que necesitaba.

─Está bien, tranquila ─me paré y puse una mano en su hombro. Después vi a Kun─. Gracias a ti también.

Suspiró cansado.

─Me llamó Mina, sabía que si no estabas en tu departamento estarías aquí. También me dijo que te mantenga vigilada.

Le agradecí porque también no dijo nada de mi hija, solo espero que Kun no tenga problemas en un futuro.

─Hotaru llamó dijo que Darien llegaría más tarde.

Asentí. Kun se fue dejándonos a solas.

─Yo lo siento ─ dije.

Ella negó.

─ No lo sientas, ayúdame a saber cómo él sabe lo de mi padre.

La miré, esto era un círculo sin fin, todos los problemas todos tendrían un principio y un final, salvo los míos que iban en círculo.

Después de hablar casi toda la mañana, y enterarme que Diamante se había resistido al arresto cuando amenazó a Darien y Hotaru. Tuvo una pequeña pelea con los policías y su pierna fue perjudicada. Ahora el bastón lo usaba más por necesidad que por estilo. Lo malo fue que no llegó ni a dos horas y tras una jugosa fianza salió libre y sin causa.

Eso retomaba a la extorsión que estaba haciéndole a Galaxia, algo que debía ponerle fin y rápido.

Al mediodía salí de la oficina para hacer unas copias cuando vi a Darien salir de la suya, me vio y volvió a entrar en la de él. Definitivamente me estaba evitando… ¿pero era por dolor u odio? ¿Habrá sabido porque estuve anoche en su casa? O simplemente no puede aceptar que le oculté a mi hija, digo a nuestra hija.

Cerré la puerta y seguí a mi destino.

Los días siguientes fueron iguales, él me evitaba y solo en las juntas lo veía, su mirada aún era vacía, era como una marioneta sin alma, ni voluntad. Por la noche siempre terminaba durmiéndome en los sillones con el teléfono en mano, pensando si debía llamarlo o no. Salvo la noche anterior los gritos del departamento de al lado, el de Mina me sobresaltó a la tres de la madrugada. Asustada que la historia no se repitiera llamé a su puerta.

─Cálmate estoy bien─ me dijo mi amiga.

Detrás de ella estaba Kun de espalda.

─Solo teníamos un intercambio de ideas ─me sonrió porque sabía que la pelea era muy brava─. Perdón por despertarte, sé que no duermes mucho. Mañana estarán los resultados de Ami.

Asentí. La abracé y me fui.

Abrí los ojos y volví al presente. Estaba en la oficina con los resultados de la autopsia de Ami, el ADN del arma homicida y los hechos finales de la investigación. Aún tenía miedo de abrir la carpeta, tenía miedo de aceptar lo que yo no quería. A pesar de ser mediodía y solicitar que nadie me interrumpiera volví a cerrar los ojos. Me paré y salí de la oficina dejando el sobre con la carpeta allí.

.

.

.

Llegué a la casa de Darien una vez más, se había ido temprano de la oficina, creo que habrían sido cerca de las dos o tres de la tarde, cuando lo busqué y ya no estaba. Levanté la vista para contemplar el atardecer que se encontraba fundiéndose con el horizonte, era hermoso, demasiado, para acabar tan rápido dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Toqué, timbré… Esperé.

Respiré… y esperé.

Cerré mis ojos… y volví a esperar.

Pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió. Darien allí parado simplemente se quedó viéndome.

─Pasa.

Asentí entrando al lugar donde había compartido muchas travesuras con él de niña. Lo seguí en absoluto silencio hasta la sala. Me indicó que me sentara.

En la mesa solo había unos papeles, el lugar estaba sombrío por lo que sospecho que Hotaru no está.

─ ¿Tomas algo?─ negué a su pregunta.

Se había acercado al bar y se sirvió una copa de whisky.

─Hotaru no está ─me miró acertando a mi pregunta─. Puedes hablar tranquila… ah, y no le dije que es tía.

Tragué saliva, asentí. Esperé que volviera a sentarse.

─ ¿Entonces que te trae por aquí?─ agregó.

─Estaba preocupada por ti.

Tomó un sorbo y sonrió.

─ ¿Ahora?… pensé que solo te preocupabas por ti misma.

Me paré y me senté en la mesilla que nos separaba.

─No es así, siempre, siempre estuve preocupada por ti. Sé que no me creerás pero estaba cerca el día de contarte de Cielo.

Tomó otro sorbo.

─ ¿Y el de creerme?─ me miró y dejó el vaso a mi lado.

Tomó mis manos, una parte de mí sentía que lo rechazaba, quería que me soltara, que no me tocara. Esas manos estaban manchadas ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero otra parte, una muy pequeña decía todo lo contrario, me decía que le creyera.

Lo miré y no las aparté.

─Darien…

Me miró dulcemente.

─Necesito que solo tú, solo tú me creas. Yo jamás lastimaría a nadie ─bajó su cabeza─. No me lo digas si no puedes, yo… yo solo.

Levanté su rostro con mis manos.

─Te amo y eso no cambiará nada.

Me sonrió tristemente.

─Si me amas tanto ¿por qué me ocultaste lo de mi hija?

Y la flecha apuntó a mi corazón clavándose junto con el puñal.

─Te lo iba a decir, juro que lo diría. Ya tenía todo listo, solo que no era el momento.

─Ella vive en Australia ¿No es cierto? Por eso vas allí ─asentí─. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Acaso es…

Lo callé porque sabía lo que diría. Sabía que iba a decir porque es un gigolo, alguien que no merece la felicidad, si solo se entrega al placer.

─No es eso.

Me miró un instante y bajó su cabeza… la levanté.

─No lo hagas ─sus ojos estaban cristalizados, estaba devastado─. No bajes tu cabeza, lo hiciste por tu hermana, siéntete orgulloso de eso. Peleaste por ella.

─Pero no soy digno de ser el padre de ella.

Lo es… mucho más que yo. Pero por años le metieron en la cabeza que es un pobre hombre sin voluntad, que cada vez que encuentra fuerza se lo arrebatan todo.

─Lo eres, es mi culpa. Cree muchos enemigos.

Agarró mis manos y la besó. Luego me miró expectante.

─Es el legado de mi padre ─agregué─. Y hasta que pase, no estará segura…

─ ¿También soy tu enemigo?─negué. Agarré su rostro y lo besé.

Lo que me congeló es que no me respondió y lo miré.

─No te ofendas, pero no todo lo puedes solucionar con sexo.

Se levantó y fue al mueble de las bebidas.

No era eso lo que pensé al besarlo. Acaso cree…

─Yo… quería…

─Querías callarme.

Se sirvió otro vaso y se lo tomó de golpe. Cuando se estaba sirviendo otro lo detuve.

─Detente, deja de tomar tanto.

─ ¿Por qué? Por ti, no me hagas reír.

Me empujó levemente y se sirvió otro.

Iba a irme, ya no había caso. Pero al llegar a la puerta mi vista fue a las escaleras que subían el piso superior. Me senté ahí sin saber porque enterré mi cara entre mis rodillas y de manera silenciosa empecé a llorar.

Todo se complicaba más por qué no le decía… ¿Te creo?… porque sabía que no era lo correcto pero al mismo tiempo sé que no fue. ¿Y Cielo? quizás hubiese esperado para que la vea antes de llevarla a casa…. Pero acaso no la despaché como despachas a una bolsa de papa, y ella era mi hija… MI HIJA. Diablos ¿tan mal estoy haciendo las cosas?

Pero… quiero que sea feliz, quiero que el peso de su hermana no sea una carga, quiero que el día que no esté, ella se sienta orgullosa de su madre. Quiero que Darien me vea con amor, no como una cosa, no como me miran esos hombres con lujuria.

Quiero… quiero volver a ser la Serena de antes… Quiero...

Sentí una mano en mi cabeza y levanté la vista.

─Darien.

─Pensé que te habías ido.

─ ¿Quieres que me vaya?─ pregunté con miedo.

Sonrió y negó.

Se sentó a mi lado. Me entregó un pañuelo que utilicé para limpiar mis lágrimas. A. pesar de que tomó whisky su aliento era mentolado… me encanta la menta.

─Sabes… ─lo miré─. Cuando era pequeño y pasábamos el verano en esta casa. Me encantaba esperar a mi madre en la escalera, ella siempre venía con una enorme sonrisa y me daba un chocolate. Un día mientras la esperaba de hacer sus mandados había empezado abrir la puerta pero venía con alguien, reía con alguien ─me miró y luego volvió a mirar la puerta de salida─. Traía una bolsa, se reía como una colegiala. Detrás de ella había un hombre que no reconocí al principio porque me fascinaba la sonrisa de mi madre, cuando habló noté que era mi padre. No sé qué le dijo pero hizo que ella se sonrojada tanto, cuando la abrazó le dio un beso en su cuello. Mi madre reía tan fuerte. Fue cuando entendí lo que es el amor. Ellos se amaban tanto. Su sonrisa al verlo era como si su mundo se detuviera y esa sonrisa se la vi a Cielo… porque ella te vio a ti.

Me miró.

─Quizás no entienda ahora, lo más probable que nunca. Lo que sí sé, es que ella es feliz y te ama como nunca lo hubiese hecho nadie.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

─Para ella tú eres su mundo ─respiré y él agarró mi mano─. Enséñame a amarla tanto como tú lo haces.

─Sí.

Nos quedamos mirando la puerta, mirando como los padres de Darien se amaban tan fuertemente que la muerte no pudo arrebatárselos. Creo que habrá sido cerca de una hora cuando el hombre a mi lado me dijo.

─Vamos a comer algo.

Lo miré asombrada.

─ ¿No tienes hambre?─asentí ─. Yo muero por una buena pizza. Una grande de peperoni.

Lo miré cuando se paró, parecía otro hombre, como si el recuerdo de sus padres felices lo hubiese transportado a ser el mismo.

Después de pedirla por teléfono acomodamos un poco la sala, pusimos la mesa y me habló de algunas cosas de la oficina. Parecimos como si nada de lo que pasó en las últimas semanas hubiese pasado. Era extraño.

Era un presagio a lo que iba a pasar… ese era mi presentimiento. Ese que espero que no sea el de él también.

Pagué la pizza y nos sentamos. Al dar el primer bocado menciona.

─Sabes que Haruka me lo dijo.

Ok,… acabo de escupir la pizza. Me limpié.

─ ¿Haruka?

─La doctora Tenou, a ella y a Michiru les mostré la ecografía, la que me diste ─asentí y comí─. Michiru estaba toda feliz porque recordaba la época donde la ayudaba a estudiar a su novia. Pero Haruka la miró extrañado, me preguntó qué había pasado con el segundo.

─ ¿Segundo?

─Segundo embrión, así lo llamó ella. Solo me encogí de hombros, no sabía lo que me decía. Recuerdo que volvió a mirar la foto y me la devolvió.

─ ¿No te dijo nada más?

─No.

¿Qué extraño? Ella siendo médica sabía que había un segundo bebe. Pero se lo oculto a su amigo.

Miré el plato, quizás por eso no se lo tomo tan mal.

─ ¿En el accidente también estuvo?

─No ─contesté rápidamente─. Ella no había viajado, solo Sagira tenía que ser vista por el médico. Lo preferí así y hoy, si no lo hubiese hecho así, quizás las dos hubiesen muerto.

Asintió. Siguió comiendo.

─Ella mencionó a un Tío Andrew. ¿Quién es?

─El esposo de Lita ─sonreí ante su desconcierto─. Andrew Furuhata, ¿lo recuerdas?

Se empezó a reír al recordar a su viejo amigo. Le conté como la vida me lo puso en mi camino y como terminó casado con Lita. Estaba totalmente despreocupado como si el mundo no lo hubiese dañado tanto, era volver a ver a un Darien joven, un adolescente con sus sueños y proyectos a cumplirse. Verlo así me hacía feliz.

Verlo así, me iba a destruir.

.

.

Encendió lo chimenea de la sala, el frió empezó aumentar desde que llegué. El otoño comenzó hace unas semanas pero el frió solo se siente por las noches.

Hotaru llamó diciendo que se quedaba en la casa de Momo, ellas se habían hecho grandes amigas. Por suerte uno de los tres tenía una vida simple y sencilla.

Me concentré en el fuego, su movimiento era impredecible, era tan hipnótico.

─ ¿En qué piensas?─la pregunta de Darien me sacó del trance.

Sonreí y encorvé los hombros. Se sentó a mi lado. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

─Sabes, ahora que sé todos tus secretos puede comprenderte.

Parpadeé. Lo miré y me levanté acercándome al hogar en silencio, me concentré en mirar el movimiento del fuego.

─Porque sé todos tus secretos ¿no es cierto?

No, no lo era. Aún faltaba uno, el más doloroso, el devastador, el que destruiría todo como un tornado que se llevaba la última esperanza.

Porque era eso… se llevaría la esperanza de él.

─ ¿Serena?

Se paró. Llegó hasta mí. Puso su mano en mi hombro y me giró para verlo.

─Dime que no hay más… por favor dímelo.

─No puedo ─mis ojos se cristalizaron, tenía que retener las lágrimas.

─ ¿Cuál es?─ suplicaba, sus ojos me suplicaban pero… bajé mi cabeza ─Por favor…

─Te mataría, no quiero que te destruya.

Dio un paso atrás.

─ ¿Aun es peor que ocultarme la existencia de una hija?

Estaba dolido, confundido, y su mirada… Dios, sus ojos me suplicaban que no lo lastimara más.

Me di vuelta y con el dorso de mi mano me limpié las lágrimas.

No… No puedo hacerle esto. No puedo.

Me dio vuelta nuevamente para mirarlo. Me levantó el rostro y sus ojos conectaron con los míos. Me amaba, lo sé, y él sabía que yo lo amaba. Por eso también sabía que no podía revelar el más doloroso y dañino de todos mis secretos. El por qué tenía que hacer lo que hacía, el por qué me mantenía lejos de mi hija, el por qué de la esperanza.

Porque sin esa esperanza… Darien no tenía nada.

Sin decir una palabra, me beso.

Me aferré a él como nunca desde que volvió lo hice. Mis manos fueron a su cuello, sus labios al mío. Poco a poco nos despojamos de la ropa. Lo sentía en cada vibra de mi cuerpo, lo sentía a él. Cuando no había barreras que lo impidieran dejé que me funda con él como el oxígeno es necesario para respirar, como la dulzura del azúcar. Me entregué a su amor, me entregué completamente a él.

Hicimos el amor no como la primera vez, tampoco como cuando volvió. El fuego como testigo del amor más puro que ha pisado el planeta veló por nosotros dos. No era él o yo. Éramos un solo ser.

Lo amo, la amaré siempre. Yo sé que lo esperaré… lo que me deje esperar la vida. Aquí en este o en otra vida te amaré por siempre...

Abrí los ojos y miré sus ojos zafiro. Me contemplaba con paciencia, con amor, con calma.

Estaba envuelta en sus brazos, sobre su cuerpo. Por suerte en algún momento Darien nos cubrió con una manta porque a pesar de que la alfombra de la sala sea gruesa y estemos al lado de la chimenea nos hubiéramos muerto de frió.

─Buen día.

─Buen día Darien.

Miré por encima de él. El amanecer se asoma y mi corazón se estrujó. Ya no tenía más tiempo.

Me senté y lo besé.

Sonrió.

─Te amo… ¿Lo sabes?─ asintió─ Darien…

Calló mis palabras con un dedo.

─Te amo─ bajé su mano─. Prométeme algo… ─Asentí─. Cuidarás de Hotaru.

Parpadeé.

─Espera… Yo te...

Volvió a callarme.

─Lo sé─ estaba desconcertada y asustada─. Desde que abrí la puerta anoche, lo sabía. Siempre lo supe.

─Yo...

Bajé mi cabeza. Dios no podía saberlo, no podía haber sabido del trato. Levantó mi rostro.

─Escúchame, no te culpes ¿de acuerdo?─asentí pero ya estaba llorando─. En solo dos semanas Hotaru es mayor de edad. El dinero se transfiera y ella será libre.

Como balde de agua fría entendí, desde el inicio, desde que volvieron. El acuerdo siempre había sido de que ella fuera libre de Diamante… ¿Darien entonces él?

─Cuídala, protégela ─agregó.

─Te creo ─me apresuré a decir. Porque por extraño que parezca hoy estaba segura de que él no mató Ami aunque todo esté en su contra.

─También lo sé. Y sé que es lo que tienes que hacer. Solo te pido que no hagas ninguna tontería.

─No quiero, no lo haré.

Levantó nuevamente mi rostro al tiempo que el timbre sonó en la casa.

─Ve─ lo miraba pero negaba─. Te amo, ¿recuerdas?… entonces has lo correcto.

─Darien.

De mis ojos caían y caen lágrimas. Me levanté colocándome una remera de él. A medida que me acercaba a la puerta, entendí que lo de anoche fue una despedida. Él sabía lo que había hecho, sabia con quien había hablado y sabia a quien dije donde podían encontrarse, y como muy tonta supe que él no la había matado muy tarde. No importan las pruebas, no importa que todo indique que la apuñaló a sangre fría. Yo sabía que no había sido él y para mí eso era suficiente.

Puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y miré al gran amor de mi vida. Asintió.

Una parte de mí no lo quería hacer, la otra tampoco pero no quería defraudar más a Darien.

Cerré los ojos, respiré y abrí.

─ ¿Dónde está?

Preguntó el inspector a cargo. Solo bajé mi cabeza y apoyé mi espalda en la pared cercana. Entraron dos más y mientras esposaban al hombre de mi vida, me derrumbaba por dentro.

─Serena ─miré a Darien.

Detrás de él estaban dos oficiales acompañándolo.

─Recuerda lo que te pedí ─asentí─. No te preocupes por mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Me abalancé sobre él. Lo besé tan fuerte que creía que con eso volvería el tiempo atrás.

─Señorita.

Un oficial me separó.

─Te amo.

Grité cuando lo introdujeron a Darien dentro del patrullero. Mi amor solo me sonrió tratando de trasmitirme paz. La patrulla arrancó y se lo llevaron de mi lado… Otra vez.

─ Estará bien, te lo aseguro.

Levanté el rostro.

─ ¿Cómo demonios puedes decir eso?─ le grité y entré a la casa.

─Serena cálmate─ me siguió.

Empecé a recoger mis cosas y me di vuelta cuando estaba a unos pasos.

─Acabo de entregar al amor de mi vida a la policía, y tú me dices que me calme.

─Sabes lo que quiero decir… tú sabías lo que hacías al meterte en esto.

─Si le hicieras lo mismo a mi amiga estarías igual o peor que yo.

Me di vuelta y fui directo al baño. Debía ir por Hotaru. Protegerla a toda costa. Aunque mi vida estuviese en juego. Porque lo peor del mundo ya lo había hecho… sólo me falta hacer la cosa más estúpida de mi vida.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ohh... bueno al fin se revelo que tenia una hija, pero no era la peor de las cosas. ¿ Que piensa que podría ser?. Pobre Serena esta mas bipolar que nunca no creen primero lo salva y luego lo entrega (me dijo una amiga por aquí) . Quien sera con quien habla Serena al final. Este capitulo trajo muchas respuesta.

Perdón por la demora y el siguiente esta en proceso pero como les mencione arriba estoy con algunos finales y eso me demora adelantar el capitulo.

La canción del principio es Fall Out Boy " My songs know what you did in the dark" (Mis canciones sabe lo que hiciste en la oscuridad) y la que escucha Darien " Miss Missing you"(Extraño extrañarte)

Houdini: es un de los mas grandes escapista de principios del 1900 aproximadamente

.

 _Contestando los Reviews:_

 **Miriam ortiz** : De verdad crees que no fue... yo tengo mis dudas porque hasta Serena no le creyó al principio. Uy creo que eres una de las pocas en pensar en los Darien en poco comenzare con los suyos. Espero que con este capitulo te haya aclarado alguna de las muchas dudas.

 **Guest** : Gracias

 **Chat´de´Lune** : La idea con Serena era sacarla de ese papel tranquilo e inocente. Aunque sin perder esa valentía de pelea. Pobrecito de Darien lo han maltratado tanto que no sabe como pelear pronto encontrara la fuerza ¿No crees? Estoy haciendo negocios con Diamante para contratar a Darien, después te digo su precio ja. Con este capitulo espero haberte dado las respuestas de los hijos, y como se dijo antes lamentablemente ella casi es imposible que pueda volver a tener hijos, si eso es triste. Me alegra que vaya mejorando como siempre es bueno que te indiquen errores para mejorar, pero también es lindo que te digan lo bien que lo haces. Saludos

 **Sere** : Perdón por la demora, pero espero que con haya resuelto algunas de las dudas. Saludos

 **Zakura Naiguino** gracias, perdón por la demora. Espero que disfrute este como los anteriores y empiecen a resolver algunos secretos. Saludo

 **yssareyes48** : Perdón... trate antes pero aquí esta. Espero que no estés tan estresada. ¿Sera Ami y Diamante? ... Tan segura esta que Darien no la mato. Las pruebas dicen lo contrario, hasta serena no le creyó al principio. Pronto sabremos mas de Diamante. Saludos

.

.

Ya no queda tanto de la historia, no se bien cuantos mas pero estamos entrando a la recta final. ¿Les gustaría saber lo que piensa Darien?. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nuevamente perdón por la demora. Como siempre es bienvenido todo, dudas, consulta, comentarios; también a los lectores anónimos si tienen dudas o comentarios serán bien recibidos...

.


	15. Capitulo 14

**.**

.

.

.

 ***************** Capítulo 14 ***************

.

" **...No me digas nada cuando ves en mi mirada hay más lanzas que pestañas, hay más culpas que amenazas. No me dejes sin palabras, no me cierres la ventana. Y quiéreme… Cuando menos lo merezca quiéreme… Antes que el cielo me castigue una vez más"**

.

.

.

.

Salí de su casa destrozada. Era una mezcla de furia y dolor, con pena y arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué fui una tonta?… ¿Por qué?

Me sequé las lágrimas con el brazo derecho y conduje como pude hasta mi departamento. Al llegar simplemente me cambié, metí un par de cosas que le llevaría a Darien más tarde. Aunque el edificio se encontraba en silencio podía escuchar unas voces al fondo. Una era Mina y la otra de Kun, quien acababa de llegar. Eso significaría un nuevo problema. Sé que esta vez Mina no le perdonaría.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho llamé a la casa de Momo, a esa hora deberían estar preparándose para ir a la oficina. Cerré los ojos al enterarme que Hotaru no durmió allí, solo me quedaba una opción.

─Hola hermanita, ¿sucede algo? Es raro que me llames tan temprano.

─Shingo basta de bromas y pásame a Hotaru─ reclamé, al sumar dos más dos supe que estaba allí─. Espero que hayas sido un caballero.

─Que aguafiestas ─encima tenía que aguantar las bromas de él─. Pero para tu tranquilidad ella durmió en mi cuarto y yo... También.

─SHINGO.

─Es broma… dormí en el sofá. Sabes que no la pervertiré… Aun.

Me calmé solo por dos minutos.

─Pásame con ella.

La llamó. Creo que tardó una eternidad en aparecer del otro lado de la línea. Bueno eso es lo que sentí.

Hotaru no paraba de llorar, y a pesar de mis palabras no hubo forma que sus lágrimas pararan… Y como hacerlo después de que ella misma me dijera mis cuatro verdades.

Shingo tomó el mando y me juró protegerla… hacer lo mismo que hicieron por él. Con mi hermano a su lado podría estar segura de seguir con mi próximo destino.

─En diez minutos estoy por allá… No, no me digas nada y esta vez ustedes me escucharan.

Sé que la voz del otro lado quiso discutir pero no lo hizo.

Llegué a la comisaria y fui directamente al despacho del comisario. Abrí la puerta de par en par con un solo golpe.

─Quiero que lo liberan… AHORA.

El comisario levantó su vista y parecía confundido al verme. Realmente no entendía lo que yo decía.

─No me escuchó, libere a Darien Shields.

Él parpadeó antes de decirme.

─Disculpe ¿usted quién es?

El muy cretino se hacía el desentendido. ¿Cómo que no sabía quién era yo? Estaba a punto de gritar cuando…

─Lo siento jefe─ giré y vi a Jadeite a mi lado─. Yo me encargo.

─Llévatela antes que la encierre por desacato.

─ ¿Cómo? Acaso usted es un...

Dos brazos me sujetaron por la cintura y a empujones me sacaron de la oficina. Apenas que crucé la puerta empujé a Jadeite.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te importa que Darien este preso?

Llevó una mano a su cabeza y respiró profundo.

─Apenas llegué esta mañana, todo era un revuelto. Tu novio preso, Hotaru me llamó llorando, Rei estaba gritándoles a los guardias y yo no sabía qué demonios había pasado. Lo único que sé es que llegaron agentes federales se adueñaron del caso de Shields. Nadie me dice nada desde entonces.

Lo miré perpleja ¿Agentes federales? ¿El FBI estaba involucrado?.. ¿Y los del DEA? ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Kunzite me dijo que se harían cargo ellos y no el FBI.

─ ¿Tú puedes aclararme algo?

─Yo…─no sabía que decir sin meter en problemas a mi amigo.

Como si mi pensamiento lo hubiese llamado.

─Yo te explicaré ─Jadeite miró de arriba abajo al hombre que ahora estaba vestido con un traje negro, y yo comprendí por qué Mina se volvía loca solo con ver semejante hombre─. Mi nombre es Kunzite Shitennou trabajo en la administración de… Bueno, digamos el DEA.

Jadeite estaba confundido, me miraba y luego miraba a Kun. Este último me hizo una señal y lo seguí en silencio por un pasillo hasta que finalmente abrió una puerta y entramos. En ella había una especie de vidrio de una sola entrada, al ver a través de ella me di cuenta que era la sala de observación de la habitación de interrogación. En la cual ahora estaba Darien con las manos esposadas sobre la mesa donde se encontraba sentado.

Dios, parecía que fuera uno de los criminales más buscados. Me acerqué al enorme espejo.

─ ¿Leíste el informe?─escuché a Kun preguntar.

Estaba con los brazos cruzados y su mirada era demasiado seria. Simplemente no pude responderle y apoyé mi cabeza en el vidrio.

─Te dije que lo leyeras─ agregó minutos después.

─No pude… después de todo lo que me dijeron, temía a confrontar la realidad y ya era tarde para solucionarlo.

Lo escuché suspirar.

─Serena… Las pruebas fueron inconclusas.

Levanté el rostro y me giré para verlo. Mi respiración se volvió errática.

─No es posible…. Ellos… Ustedes… Pero me dijeron que… Dios no…

Miré a Darien que estaba mirando la puerta por la cual en cualquier momento entraría un policía. Puse mi mano sobre el gigantesco espejo y lo único que pude pensar es... ¿que había hecho?

.

.

─ _Karmesite, comunícame con el inspector Jadeite─ me miró confusa pero asintió._

 _Empecé a caminar de vuelta a mi oficina, con valor de leer el informe que Kun me dio esta mañana con la información del caso de Ami cuando escuché que alguien preguntaba por mí._

─ _Soy yo ¿en que lo puedo ayudar…? ─miré al hombre._

 _Tenía un traje oscuro casi como los que vestía Will Smith en hombres de negro. Antes que me contestara, un escalofrió me recorrió por la espalda, sentía que una nueva tormenta se acercaba._

─ _Soy el inspector Yakumo Saitou, trabajo para el departamento federal del FBI._

 _Al decirlo me mostró su identificación._

─ _¿En qué lo puedo ayudar inspector?_

─ _Me gustaría hablar sobre la muerte de Ami Mizuno, ¿tengo entendido que fue su empleada?_

─ _Si, y mi amiga._

 _Me di vuelta y le indiqué que me siguiera. Guardó su placa, en absoluto silencio se dejó guiar hasta mi despacho. Al entrar le indiqué que tomara asiento y sin que se percatara guarde la carpeta con él informa en un cajón de mi escritorio._

─ _Usted dirá entonces ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?_

 _Aunque contesté con frialdad por dentro tenía un miedo terrible._

─ _Sabemos que usted vio a alguien salir del edificio poco antes de que la policía local llegara al lugar─ iba a negar pero con una mano me detuvo─. Hay un testigo que los vio a ambos._

 _Lo miré confundida pero en mi rostro no hubo ningún cambio._

─ _También sabemos, gracias a este testigo, quién es esa persona. Además trabaja en esta empresa._

─ _Agente Saitou me gustaría decirle…_

 _Una mano volvió a detenerme._

─ _Aún no termino. ─Hizo una pausa y asentí─. Tenemos las pruebas, los testigos que demuestran quién lo hizo. Solo nos falta el por qué._

 _Me enderecé._

─ _Y quieren que yo se los diga._

─ _Mi teoría que es ambos eran pareja y la_ _Srta._ _Mizuno no quiso seguir con ese hombre entonces la mató._

 _Estaba por hablar cuando una sensación me detuvo o quizás era que el agente buscó algo en su saco._

 _Me mostró fotos de Darien, y siempre eran con mujeres diferentes. Solo había un pequeño detalle en todas ellas, no eran en Japón. Miré al hombre frente a mí._

─ _No comprendo que tiene que ver esto._

 _Él sonrió._

─ _Este hombre es un prostituto y no solo eso, es ladrón y estafador. Fue acusado por una estafa millonaria pero salió en libertad por varias de sus clientas que preferían compartirlo que verlo tras las rejas─ agarró algunas fotos y me miró─ ¿_ _Srta._ _Tsukino ustedes también preferían compartirlo?_

─ _Acaso me está acusando de…_

─ _Tenemos pruebas, evidencias, y un testigo que nos brindó mucha información. Si usted protege a este asesino quizás en unos días deberá enfrentar a varias de estas clientas._

 _Señaló a las mujeres de varias fotografías que aún no guardaba._

─ _Piénselo, no todas son buenas samaritanas que saben compartir. Algunas son muy peligrosas._

 _Miré a la foto que aún tenía en mi mano. Allí había una mujer pelirroja abrazando a Darien seductoramente, que digo seductoramente está claro que su mano iba dirigida adentro de su pantalón._

 _El agente tomó la fotografía y se levantó._

─ _Espléndida mujer ─dijo al mirar lo que yo había visto hace un instante─. Sabe, ella es la esposa de un respetado senador de Estados Unidos. Es increíble el harem que ambos tienen y claro... Los cuerpos debajo de su alfombra._

 _Se giró para irse pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta._

─ _Permítame darle un consejo─ me miró─. Todo el mundo tiene secretos, inclusive hombres como él… o como usted. La pregunta sería ¿que estaría dispuesta a arriesgar por proteger su propio secreto?_

 _Mis ojos se abrieron y él abrió la puerta para irse._

 _Estaba congelada y aterrada. Si hombres como ellos saben de mi hija, saben de lo que hago. La mataran. Destruirán todo a su paso. ¿Cómo podré protegerla si ellos la perseguirán? Mi camino estaba trazado pero el de Cielo no…_

 _Cerré mis ojos… No tenía opción era ella o él… "Perdóname Darien, perdóname amor mío"_

 _Me levanté y corrí hasta interceptar al oficial subiendo al ascensor._

─ _Si yo sé dónde está en este momento ¿Harán lo correcto?_

 _El agente sonrió, pero su sonrisa me heló el cuerpo._

─ _Lo cuidaremos._

 _Cerré mis ojos y pedí que volviera a mi despacho._

 _._

 _._

Un hombre abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogación y me sacó de mis recuerdos. De mis errores. ¿Por qué diablos no abrí el maldito sobre? Esos malditos no habrían podido manipularme y ese testigo... ¿testigo?

Giré de golpe para ver a Kun y casi me caigo. Por suerte me agarró a tiempo.

─ ¿Quién es el testigo?─Kun parpadeó─. Ellos dijeron que hubo un testigo que lo vio salir del edifico. Inclusive me mostró una foto cuando subía a su auto.

Se rascó la nuca.

─ ¿Acaso no lo imaginas?…─cerré los puños por lo idiota que fui─. Serena… las personas que están ahí dentro es el mal ejemplo del departamento.

Lo miré sin entender esas palabras, seguí su mirada y allí estaba el mismo hombre que me vino a visitar el día anterior y otro más preguntándole desde cuando conocía a Ami

─Ese hombre me dijo…

─Ese hombre es un corrupto ─lo miré asustada─. Fue una suerte que me dijeras lo que sucedió ayer con esos agentes y pudimos intervenir. Los investigué y se han vendido para un mafioso, o corrupto no sabemos aún el nombre. Lo que si sabemos que han vendido información del FBI y de nuestro departamento, facilitando la huida de varios de sus camaradas.

─Sabes que hablas con palabras que no comprendo ¿no?

Me miró y sonrió por primera vez.

─Me refiero que al decirme de aquella visita busqué los nombres y estos hombres que ves ahí─ señaló a los agentes que seguían preguntando cosas a Darien y él no les respondía─. Fueron separados de la fuerza hace casi un mes, aunque por el momento solo están suspendidos y no les retiraron sus placas. El rumor es que ahora son hombres de un jefe mafioso o dueño de las mansiones, de los burdeles de lujo.

Miré a Darien nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos y negó a la pregunta. Uno de los hombres estaba tan enojado por no sacarle información que golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que el agua que le trajeron a Darien se volcó.

─Si las pruebas son inconclusas ¿por qué lo detuvieron?

Kun se enderezó, miró al techo y luego a mí. Creo que fue una eternidad.

─Está siendo detenido por un caso anterior, deberá permanecer en este lugar por el momento

Parpadeé confundida.

Mientras que en la sala de interrogación siguieron las preguntas capciosas para tener una declaración de Darien. Mi amor no se dejó caer, y por primera vez vi que su rostro permanecía en lo alto, no bajó su cabeza en ningún momento y no les brindó la información que ellos querían. No se dejó engañar como lo hicieron conmigo.

Kun también me explicó sobre varios casos donde Darien estuvo involucrado, algunos tenía conocimiento gracias a los contacto de Artemis. Pero uno en particular, la estafa a un senador, Darien fue declarado culpable y con arresto por ocho meses más tareas comunitarias. Como me imaginé antes que mi amigo me lo dijeron, no pasó ni una sola noche detrás de las rejas por la fianza multimillonaria que pagó, o mejor dicho que le pagaron. Por la cual ahora debía pagar la prisión que años anterior no realizó.

El problema más grave era el testigo que si aportaba algunos datos realmente importantes podría complicar a Darien. Mientras sea sospechoso del asesinato de Ami no podría salir de prisión pero una vez absuelto se le aplicará una nueva fianza, según Kun, me comentó minutos antes de que terminaran los dos hombres de interrogarlo e irse con las manos vacías.

Me giré para ver a mi amigo.

─Explícame algo: si sabes quienes son, sabes que están trabajando para gente corrupta ¿por qué no entras ahí y los sacas a patadas? ¿Por qué me detuviste cuando lo supe y quise entrar? ¿por qué…?

No pude terminar porque él me detuvo.

─Porque no tengo pruebas, y mientras que siga así no podemos mover un dedo y complicar todo el operativo. Pensé que a estas alturas ya sabias eso…

─ Si… pero es...

Respiró profundo antes de responder por mí.

─Es Darien… Y con él te ciegas. ─puso su mano en mi hombro─. Mira lo que viene no será nada fácil, solo te pido que no hagas ninguna tontería y me llames si algo se presentara.

─Podría ir a buscarte directamente a la casa de Mina.

─Ella no quiere verme, ni hablarme ─hizo silencio─. Iré a hablar con Jadeite, será bueno que él este de nuestra parte. Se ve de confianza.

Asentí.

Mientras que Kun se iba de la habitación miré por el vidrio de una entrada, vi como vinieron a buscar a Darien y llevárselo. Pasé por el tocador antes de pedir verlo, agarré mi perfume y me puse más de lo normal. Si no me podía tocar por lo menos que me pueda oler y sentir.

.

.

.

─Darien.

Me acerqué a los barrotes de su celda.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aferré mis manos a esas barras hasta que se pusieron casi blancas, él llego hasta mí. Maldición, solo nos separaba esta maldita reja. Vio mis manos y colocó las suyas sobre las mías, hasta que las apartó. Ellas cayeron cada una a mi lado.

─No quiero que me veas aquí, ni así.

Lo vi, y entendí que se veía derrotado. Una vez más lo derrotaron.

─Vendré todos los días, siempre. Te sacaré, no sé como pero lo haré. Haré lo que sea para liberarte.

Se había dado vuelta pero cuando mi voz dijo esas palabras volvió a verme.

─Serena no cometas una locura ─me suplicó con ojos tristes.

─No me apartes de tu lado, déjame pelear por ti. Déjame arreglar lo que hice.

Volví a colocar mis manos en la reja y acerqué mi rostro.

─Por favor... déjame... yo… lo siento tanto. Tú no deberías… Yo

Bajé mi cabeza y la apoyé sobre las rejas. Mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos una tras de la otra sin consentimiento.

─Serena...─me llamó─. Serena, princesa mírame por favor.

Levanté el rostro.

─No llores por favor, es lo que debía pasar.

─Pero… pero yo. ─ sacudí mi cabeza de un al lado al otro─. Debí hacer otra cosa, debí no sé, pero esto no.

Pasó sus manos entre las rejas y agarró mi rostro.

─Escúcheme hay cosas que no sabes, y cosas por las cuales debo estar aquí. Haz lo que te pedí, protégela.

Asentí y me acerqué lo más que pude hasta elevar mis pies un poco para robarle un casto beso, apenas nuestros labios se tocaron.

─Señorita se terminó el tiempo.

Anunció un oficial detrás mío en alguna parte de la celda. Yo me había aferrado a esos barrotes que tenían prisionero al amor de mi vida. No me quería apartar, no podía. Su voz llamó a mi conciencia fugada de vuelta a la realidad.

─Te amo, ve a casa.

Limpió mis lágrimas con sus manos, aquellas que solo podía pasar entre los barrotes. Me besó y luego el mismo oficial que me había llamado antes me apartó alejándome de Darien.

.

.

.

Llegué a la casa de mi caballería, apenas crucé su puerta me arrojé en sus brazos sin importarme si había alguien o no. Me desahogué a los gritos. Mi corazón y alma ya no podían más, sentía que todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano, sacrifiqué tanto y ahora me castigaban una vez más. Sé que puse de mi parte esta vez para tener mi castigo, lo sé, pero tenía tanto miedo que vayan tras mi hija. Ellos la encontrarían y acabarían con el heredero de la dinastía Tsukino.

─ _Papá ¿por qué me dejaste un legado tan pesado?_ ─ exclamé en mi mente.

Mi cabeza estaba entre mis manos y apoyada en la mesa de la casa de mi amiga, de todas las personas sé que ella es la única en entenderlo. Conocía el bajo mundo, conocía los peligros que acechaban a los que estamos dispuestos a cambiar sus reglas pero por esas pequeñas cosas de la vida ella formaba parte de todo eso. Mi sangre… mi sangre estaba llena de la suciedad. Igual que ella… iguales, éramos iguales. Diferentes motivos pero iguales.

─Serena.

Levanté mi cabeza a su llamado, dejó una taza de café a mi alcance.

─ ¿Dónde está Hotaru?─tomé un sorbo.

─Sammy se está ocupando de eso.

Ella asintió, y tomó su taza.

Miré al alrededor de su casa, quien pudiera observarla podría ver una casa normal, una madre ejemplar. Lo que no veían era lo que no querían ver, la verdad. Como yo cuando no quise ver lo que pasaba con Ami.

─ ¿Qué vas hacer? Porque sé que ya sabes que hacer.

La miré y no sabía cuál iba a ser mi siguiente paso. Según Kun las pruebas no era validas, pero según el supuesto testigo sí.

La pregunta es ¿quién es el testigo?, aunque sospecho quien es no estaba segura… miré a mi aliada.

─Necesito un favor, pero necesito que sea rápido.

Ella sonrió.

─Tú dime que es y te diré en cuanto tiempo lo tendrás.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes fueron similares, Darien aun en la cárcel, Hotaru solo salía a la luz para ver a su hermano. Todos preguntaban por ambos ya que Shingo también había desaparecido de la empresa. Los chismes de la empresa pasaron del arresto de Darien a la fuga de los enamorados. Me molestó, más que encontré a varios apostando en cuanto tiempo mi hermano la dejaría por otra, suspiré y seguí caminando esa mañana, ya que lamentablemente el historial de mujeres que tenía no era prometedor para defenderlo.

En la semana solo pude ver a mi amor dos veces y eso porque insistí a los guardias, de acuerdo los soborné. Darien me prohibió verlo, hasta casi lo entiendo que estuviese enojado pero me perdonó… Él dijo que me perdonaba, sus acciones eran otra cosa sin embargo. Lo que me llamaba la atención es que seguía diciendo que él se lo merecía.

─Serena tenemos que hablar.

Kun entró desesperado por la puerta de la oficina de Darien, ya que me había apoderado de ella. Aún mantenía su olor.

─De acuerdo, pero aquí no.

Kun lo entendió y le dije que viniera a mi casa a la noche. Luego pasé a una reunión de la empresa que no entendí que demonios decían, por momento decían algo del nuevo rascacielos y otra de algunos protestantes. Resignada me levanté y dejé en manos de Galaxia el tema, mi cabeza aún estaba donde estaba Darien.

La noche llegó tan lentamente que me encontraba a un paso de la desesperación, estaba sentada en mi mesa con un vaso de agua a punto de tomar un analgésico cuando el timbre sonó. Al abrirle a Kun vi que ya no llevaba el traje de la oficina, su jefe volvió a pedir sus servicios y al ver que podía volver a tener en su equipo al mejor agente de antidrogas no lo dudó.

─Pasa.

Me aparté para que entrara, a penas que llegó al comedor notó el analgésico.

─ ¿Te sientes mal?

Negué.

─No te preocupes, un ligero dolor de cabeza─ asintió─ ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

─Es mejor que te sientes.

Me asusté y mis ojos se abrieron. ¿Asustada?.. Estaba aterrada. El corazón me empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que creo que los reyes de España lo escucharon.

─No me asustes ¿Darien está bien?

Volvió a indicarme que me sentara, pero estaba tan alterada que sus palabras eran difusas. Me obligó a sentar.

─Tranquila está bien, pero lo enjuiciaran por asesinato y posesión de narcóticos.

Lo miré, mis lágrimas estaban ya en mi rostro.

─No entiendo… dijiste… pero…

Se sentó enfrente a mí y agarró mis manos.

─Serena, te dije que podría complicarse. Hay una denuncia hecha hace unas semanas por maltrato, decían que él la golpeaba.

─ESO ES MENTIRA.

Me paré de golpe.

─Lo sé, siéntate─ me negué y Kun volvió a obligarme a sentarme─ Mira, la denuncia salió ahora, eso es lo raro, porque tiene fecha de unas semanas antes. No solo eso, también la misma persona lo denunció por venta y posesiona de drogas.

Lo miré, eso era imposible. ¿De dónde demonios salieron esas malditas drogas? Me levanté y empecé a caminar de un lado al otro. No, no, no, esto no podía estar pasando. No solo me utilizaron sino que ahora lo culpan de… dios, ¿drogas?

─Allanaron su casa ─agregó. Me detuve y lo miré directamente─. El ático estaba lleno de cocaína, crack y hasta heroína.

─Kun eso no es posible, yo estuve en su casa y jamás, pero te lo reitero jamás hubo nada de eso.

Me miró cansado.

─ Tú lo sabías. ─ parpadeé─. Artemis me hizo llegar algunos de los informes que te dio y ahí claramente había una detención por ventas de drogas cuando tenía cerca de veinticinco años.

Mi mundo se estaba cayendo cada vez más, no era posible esto. Él no era capaz de eso. Pero no, esta vez no me dejaré manipular.

─Se lo colocaron ─Kun me miró extrañado─. Como en las películas, alguien entró en su casa y pusieron la droga después hicieron la denuncia y…

Mi amigo se levantó y me detuvo.

─Cálmate, esto es la vida real. Y nadie puso eso.

Mis brazos se cayeron, mi corazón… bueno, ya lo había perdido hace tiempo.

─Sé que quieres que esta vez no sea así ─miré sus ojos, él me abrazó─. Si tu teoría es verdad lo probaré pero quiero que te prepares para lo peor.

Me separé de él. Porque lo sé, sé que él no hacía, ni hizo esas cosas.

─Te equivocas, verás que tengo razón. Mira, no porque se prostituyó es un proveedor de…

Me detuve al ver la cara de mi amigo. Entonces entendí que volví a meter la pata, dije que fue un gigolo.

─Espera un minuto…

Por todos los medios traté de que Kun lo entendiera y al final le conté toda la verdad. Su mirada cambiaba a medida que mis palabras salían de mi boca. Era como un cuento de Stephen King. Pero aun no terminaba y pensaba que aún faltaban piezas por encajar.

─Todo coincide ─parpadeé sin entender─. Si esta es una trampa de sus clientas… bueno ex-clientes, no me mires así Serena. Lo siento, de acuerdo.

Había levantado sus manos en forma de rendición, yo lo miraba muy mal porque a ese pasado él no volvería.

─Lo que digo es que creo que tienes razón, él se estaba liberando y necesitaron algo para atraparlo. Lo único que no entiendo es que supieron ellos de ti para engañarte.

Suspiré y me senté

─Cielo.

─Si, el cielo es muy bonito pero que tiene que ver ─pregunto inocente y sonreí.

─Cielo es mi hija, ellos saben de ella.

Él sorprendido fue él ahora y por primera vez en esta charla sonrió.

Hablamos de algunos temas importantes, luego se dispuso a irse cuando el timbre sonó. Del otro lado estaba Mina.

─Buenas noches Kunzite─ saludó mi amiga seriamente.

Él por su parte asintió y se fue. Miré a Mina.

─No debes ser tan cruel.

Reproché.

─Mira quien habla, la reina de la crueldad ─me miró y se arrepintió. Sé que lo dijo porque está dolida con él pero esa era mi verdad─. Lo siento… No quise… diablos pero me mintió, todo este tiempo me mintió. Aún sigue trabajando en esa agencia.

Asentí. Porque al fin de cuenta Kun y yo éramos iguales. Siempre mintiendo. Él le había ocultado que aún seguía en el servicio secreto y yo… bueno, todo.

.

.

.

Aunque en la oficina seguía todo igual yo no me adaptaba. Kun me aseguró que investigaría pero la denuncia estaba, si tan solo encontraba quien la realizó le pediría que la retirara y con eso sería un peso menos para Darien. Solo con unos meses podría salir, según el abogado que me habló aquella mañana.

A Hotaru le faltaba solo cuatro días para su cumpleaños dieciocho, era crucial en esto, mi corazón no paraba de saltar cada vez que el teléfono sonaba pero como prometió mi hermano, ellos desaparecieron del mapa.

Shingo era un experto, después de la muerte de Luna aprendió a vivir sin ser visto. Dejándome a mi sola en la mira del enemigo.

Estaba tratando de comprender un documento que me dejó Galaxia esta mañana y siendo las dos de la tarde no podía hilar dos líneas seguidas. Ayer había visto a Darien y por primera vez me sonrió, no solo eso me dejó verlo sin resistencia. Por fin había vuelto a tener su confianza y amor. Sus ojos me mostraban anhelo y fe. Fe en nosotros, en que todo saldría bien.

Me enderecé y al hacerlo arrojé un vaso al piso estrellándolo y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Bordeé el escritorio, empecé a levantar los pedazos cuando un escalofrió me llegó.

─Por favor que no sea un huracán.

Pero me equivoqué, no era un huracán, era el mismo demonio en persona. Sentí la puerta abrirse pero su olor me llegó mucho antes de escuchar su voz.

─Así me gusta rubita, arrodillada ante mí.

Me paré de golpe y lo miré fríamente. Tiré los pedazos en el bote de basura y lo enfrenté directamente a sus ojos.

─ ¿Qué quieres Diamante? Sabes que no está permitido que entres a esta oficina.

Me miró de arriba abajo y un nuevo escalofrió me recorrió.

─No sé qué vio mi sobrino en ti, pero creo que haré el sacrifico ─creo que escuché lo que dijo, fue casi en un susurro pero estoy casi segura que dijo... ¿sacrificio?─. Vine a ver a mi sobrina, hace días que no la encuentro en su casa y estoy ansioso de verla. ¿Tú sabes dónde está?

Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en el escritorio.

─Uy que pena, el buen tiito no puede ver a su sobrinita.─ llevé mi mano a mi pecho─. Qué tristeza, no sabes cuánto lo lamento.

Mi sarcasmo pareció que lo sacó de su casilla porque elevó el bastón y golpeó el escritorio justo a mi lado. Me miró fijamente, en sus ojos había llamas de odio. Quería destruirme, no, quería humillarme, denigrarme.

─No juegues conmigo rubita, porque tu novio la pasará muy mal.

Lo comprendí de inmediato, su sonrisa diabólica me lo hizo comprender.

─Maldito, fuiste tú. Tú hiciste la denuncia.

Le grité tan fuerte que vi algunas cabezas asomarse. Él sonrió y encorvó sus hombros. Con eso empezó a irse. Mis manos agarraban el borde del escritorio. Dos segundos después de su partida lo perseguí. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino agarré su brazo y lo obligué a mirarme.

─Retírala.

Me miró, primero mi mano y luego mi rostro.

─Retira la denuncia ─repetí.

─ ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga? ─maldito, su propio tío lo seguía condenado─ Rubita deberás hacerlo mejor que esto.

Vi alguno de seguridad acercarse y los detuve con mi mano.

─Canalla, retira la denuncia o…

Se soltó de mi agarre.

─ ¿O qué?─me quedé callada y él giró para irse, solo dio dos pasos cuando decidió voltearse─. Deberás hacer algo por mí.

Di un paso atrás, no sé porque. Algo en esa mirada me gritaba que huyera, que sus próximas palabras lograrían el cometido por el cual había venido. Que quería exactamente esta reacción de mí. Que caería en su trampa sin esfuerzo.

Se acercó y agarró mi brazo para que no huyera. Su rostro casi pegado al mío y susurró…

─Entonces… Te veré en mi cama esta noche… Bunny.

.

.

.

Después de aquellas palabras se había ido y yo dios, estaba vomitando en el baño. Lloraba porque demonios, no quería hacerlo pero sino Darien… Prácticamente me dijo que lo mataría mientras estuviera preso, pero lo torturaría sino… sino me… No podía ni pensar en esas palabras porque volvía a vomitar.

─Serena ¿estás bien?

Los golpes en la puerta me volvían a mi realidad.

No quería ser Bunny… no quería. Quería ser solo Serena Tsukino. ¿Por qué demonios creé a Bunny?

─Sere, amiga─ escuché esta vez llamar a Mina─. Galaxia debemos llamar a un médico.

─No ─grité─. Estoy bien, ya salgo.

Pero pensar en lo que debía hacer para salvarlo era… solo pensarlo volvía a vomitar. El celular sonó.

 _Barrio rojo, Osaka. No llegues tarde Rubita_

Con ese mensaje volvía vomitar, sabía qué significaba y sabía que me había atrapado.

─No me importa, llamaré al médico ─anunció Mina.

Salí limpiándome un poco la boca con mi mano.

─Tranquila, estoy bien.

─Un demonio estás bien.

Me acerca al agua fría y bebí un poco para sacarme el mal sabor. Me miré al espejo ya que sería la última vez que esta mujer frente a mi tendría dignidad, tendría… cerré mis ojos, debo asegurarme que esté bien, de que siga vivo.

.

.

.

Pasé por mi casa antes de ir a ver a Darien y hablé con Jadeite por un permiso especial. Necesitaba abrazarlo y que me sostenga. Besarlo y si me decía que todo estaría bien le creería. No sé, encontraría la forma de fugarnos y desaparecer.

Estaba sentada en una sala en espera de Darien, debo decir que estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa por parte iguales. La espera era interminable. Jadeite me dijo que solo por esta vez lo haría, se lo agradecí, pero lo que me llamó la atención es que me solicitó ser paciente porque debían prepararlo… Me pregunto prepararlo ¿cómo, por qué? Si era solo yo.

La puerta se abrió y lo vi entrar solo, no pude contenerme y salté a abrazarlo aunque sonreía mis ojos lloraban.

─Despacio princesa.

Fue cuando noté su semblante pálido, me separé un poco y lo ayudé a caminar. Vi que una de sus piernas la arrastraba y al sentarse noté que llevó una mano a un costado de su cuerpo. Luego me vio y sonrió.

─ ¿Que te pasó?

Estaba asustada muy asustada. Giró su cabeza y solo sonrió.

─No te preocupes no es nada. Estás hermosa ─sonreí levemente.

Darien fue atacado, el primero de muchos otros ataques.

─Gracias, me puse esto para ti─ me acerqué a él y le robé un beso.

Necesitaba su calor. Llevó una mano a mi nuca y me acercó tanto como pudo. Con cuidado me senté en la pierna que no estaba lastimada y lo abracé, me acurruqué en su pecho como niña pequeña, y aunque tenía muchas ganas de llorar impedí que mis lágrimas salieran, no quería que me viera así.

Apenas si pude estar media hora con él, apenas ese tiempo me alcanzó para tenerlo conmigo, para sentirme suya. Para… Cuando los oficiales entraron para ayudarlo a llegar a su celda y la puerta se cerró me desarmé y lloré. A los minutos entró Jadeite, al verme en ese estado me sacó del lugar.

Mientras me consolaba le pregunté qué le había pasado y a pesar de resistirse me contó que varios presidarios lo golpearon y uno de ellos lo apuñalo dos veces. La última en su muslo. Cuando los separaron Jadeite logró escuchar que el último puñal fue para que se pareciera más a su creador.

─Fue Diamante ─ acusé directamente.

Jadeite se rascó su cabeza. No sabía qué decirme. Tomó su café y me miró. Estábamos en una cafetería a una cuadra de la estación, como mi estado no cambiaba decidió alejarme para que me recomponga.

─No lo sé, sé lo que dice Rei pero cada vez que viene a ver a su sobrino le pregunta como está y todo eso.

─ ¿Viene a verlo? Canalla, es un maldito ─maldije en todos los idiomas, hasta en árabe─ ¿Cómo le puedes creer que es un tío abnegado?

Me miró serio.

─No le creo, pero sé que se porta bien cada vez que viene a verlo ─lo miré ¿cómo es que él siendo el prometido de Rei le permita que lo viera?─ Mira, Diamante viene cuando yo no estoy de guardia, créeme que por nada del mundo lo dejaría solo. Sé quién es ese hombre y el monstruo que puede ser.

Miré a mi taza.

─Entonces ¿cómo sabes que se porta bien?

─Miro los reportes, y los videos todos los días. Sé que en algún momento se descuidará y dirá algo que lo perjudique.

La conversación con Jadeite no me convenció, lo peor es que aquellos que lo atacaron siguen en la misma prisión que Darien, si son gente de Diamante lo volverán a hacer. También entendí que en varias ocasiones antes de hoy, Darien no quería verme porque había peleado con otros reclusos, aunque mi insistencia hizo que lo viera, igual ya tenía varias luchas en su historial. Esas heridas siempre eran leves hasta hoy. Claramente estaba en una trampa.

Llegué a casa de Kevin lista y… y nada, con dolor en el alma, con ganas de tirarme por el séptimo piso pero inclusive si hacía eso Diamante ganaría.

Kevin al saber lo que haría se negó rotundamente pero al contarle lo que le hicieron a Darien entendió. Junto con mi aliada, mi amigo nos condujo hacia el barrio rojo, a pesar de conocer esta zona aún seguía manejada por gente sin escrúpulos. Kevin sería nuestro Madame en versión hombre.

Apenas que ingresamos a la zona un hombre al verme sonrió, y me señaló mi destino. No era los típicos burdeles o habitaciones de la zona. Como me imaginé Diamante prefería seguir con sus stands de lujo, por eso nos apartaron de la zona hasta unos kilómetros donde se levantaba "La mansión" o también conocida como el club de sexo para gente adinerada. Y hacía allí estaba yendo yo. Podía ver como caía encima de mí un pedazo de tierra más para mi funeral. Yo dentro de la tumba y ellos… ellos mirándome, riéndose mientras me enterraban.

Cerré mis ojos, sé que con esto voy a perder a Darien pero sabía que si no lo hacía mañana asistiría a su funeral. Lo de hoy fue un ataque al azar, mañana no lo seria y si hubieran querido lo hubiera matado. Solo espero que el plan funcione, Nephrite estaría allí y todo tenía que funcionar.

La mansión, aunque por fuera aparente lujo y glamour por dentro es como un castillo tenebroso de Edgar Allan Poe

─Estaré a tu lado─ mi aliada me susurró y asentí.

Un hombre volvió a indicarme la escalera y me dio una tarjeta de la habitación donde me esperaban. Subimos y aunque a cada paso mi cuerpo gritaba que corriera, la imagen de Darien lastimado me hacía seguir.

Golpeé la puerta y miré mi amiga.

─Debo hacerlo sola.

Sé que no le gustó pero asintió y se fue. Tarde dos segundos más para entrar.

─Cierra la puerta ─su voz me hizo poner los pelos de punta.

Me giré cerrando la puerta y cerré los ojos… Me repetía que era por el bien de Darien. Lo prefería vivo que muerto, aunque no fuera conmigo.

─Ciérrala con llave ─agregó. Hice lo que me pidió.

Mi boca no emitió ningún sonido ni él dijo palabra alguna, simplemente al llegar a su lado, estiró su mano y entregué la llave. Se paró, ya que estaba en la cama sentado y guardó la llave en una gaveta. Luego volvió a mirarme.

─Dios, ahora si eres toda una mujer ardiente.

Estiró su mano y jaló el lazo que unía la parte superior del corsé negro. Pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que me empujó hacia su cuerpo.

─Caliente.

Sus manos llegaron a mi trasero, ambas se amoldaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Esas manos me obligaron a acercarme y no dejar espacio libre entre mí y el asqueroso hombre al que estaba por entregarme.

─ ¿De verdad disfrutabas con mi sobrino?─Diamante sonrió y refregó su miembro erecto por mi cuerpo─. Yo te haré ver lo que es un hombre de verdad.

Su boca fue a mi cuello, lo succionó y mordió muy fuerte. En mi cara solo hubo un gesto de dolor pero él no lo notó o no le importaba. Me giró para dejarme caer en la cama. Sentándose a ahorcajas sobre mí, tiró del lazo abriendo el corsé y dejándome expuesta para sus ojos.

─Dos bellos montes perfectamente succionables.

Se inclinó sobre mí y posó su boca en uno de ellos mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro pecho. La otra mano recorría la piel de mi pierna que se escapaba a través de la abertura de la falda de gasa negra. Se incorpora un poco para verme. Yo simplemente era una muñeca para él, sin voluntad ni alma, tal como siempre trató a las mujeres. Inservible, desechable.

─Quiero probar tu sabor.

Empezó a ir hacia el sur de mi cuerpo y cuando sus manos llegaron al borde de la falda, un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo. Me miró enojado.

─Te dije que te quería a ti sola─ seguido de sus palabras una cachetada en mi rostro impactó─. Zorra ─miró hacia la puerta─. Vete, ¿quién diablos eres?

Me miró y estaba a punto de continuar cuando en la puerta se escuchó.

─Camarero, el anfitrión les envía estas bebidas.

Diamante se incorporó y automáticamente me tapé con los brazos. El abrió la puerta y señaló una mesa. Nephrite las coloca y se fue.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y me miró.

─ ¿Acaso crees que me vas hacer tomar alguna de esas bebidas mágicas que le das a los otros? Te equivocas rubita. Esa peluca verde no me hará olvidar quién eres. ─Señaló una puerta─. Cámbiate, quiero verte tal como eres, quiero ver tu verdadero rostro cuando esté dentro de ti.

Me incliné sin poder creerlo. Miré hacia abajo.

─AHORA ─gritó.

Lo miré y me limpié con mis manos las lágrimas. Asentí y entré al baño.

Puse las manos sobre mi boca y grité. No quería hacerlo. No podía, maldición me tenía acorralada.

─Apúrate, porque si no mi sobrino no verá el próximo amanecer. Sabes tengo muy buena señal aquí.

No podía, no... No. Me miré al espejo y me limpié las lágrimas. Me saqué la peluca, dejando caer mi cabello rubio. Volví a mirarme, era ilógico que me pasara esto, pero siempre supe que meterme en la boca del lobo me traería dolor y tristeza. Miré a mi alrededor, no tenía escapatoria. Vi una tina y luego una puerta que debía ser el armario del tocador. Dios, ¿qué pasaría después de esta noche?

Un grito volvió a traerme a la realidad, Diamante se estaba desesperando y quería que me acueste con él. Yo no podía, volví a mirarme al espejo. Darien estaba en riesgo.

─Lo haré por ti.

Saqué de una liga un pequeño frasco que me había dado Nephrite cuando estábamos en planta baja. Diamante no tomaría nada entonces lo haría yo.

Lo tomé de un solo golpe, era fuerte y puro, ya que no estaba mezclado con ninguna bebida. Total él solo quería a una muñeca sin voluntad; cerré los ojos porque el efecto empezó más rápido de lo que pensé.

─Si en dos segundos no abres esa maldita puerta, entraré yo y te follaré ahí mismo mientras que asesinan a tu amado hombre.

Respiré fuerte y abrí los ojos. Di un paso a la puerta pero todo empezó a dar vuelta, sentí como mis piernas fallaron y sentí el golpe al caer en el piso. Apenas mis ojos se mantenían abiertos cuando una puerta se abrió y los zapatos negros entraron. Cerré los ojos sin entender por qué eran de mujer.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos despacio, parecía que me había pasado una topadora. Mi cuerpo me dolía, mi cuello mejor dicho un poco más abajo del cuello me ardía. Lleve mi mano allí y recordé que allí Diamante me mordió, cerré los ojos un instante permitiendo que una lagrima cayera por mi rostro. Era la peor persona del mundo.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi casa, esta no era mi cama, tampoco era el cuarto donde debía estar. Me di cuenta que también estaba desnuda y aunque me sentía sucia me sentí aliviada de estar sola.

Me levanté y busqué algo de ropa, me urgía salir de allí. Me tapé con las sabanas por no verla cerca y entré al baño, que era el último recuerdo que tenía en la mente. Allí estaba acomodaba en una silla. Parpadeé al darme cuenta que no era el mismo baño. Entonces ¿dónde estaba?

No me importaba nada más, sólo deseaba darme un baño para tratar de sacarme su olor. Me refregué tanto que varias partes de mi cuerpo se abrieron a heridas. Aunque aún necesitaba otro baño me cambié y salí. El piso tampoco era el mismo y podía ver a través de la ventana que amanecía en la cuidad. Bajé con cuidado ya que había personas tiradas en la escalera y pude visualizar al final a Nephrite en la barra limpiando y hablando con Kevin junto a mi aliada.

─Veo que el efecto pasó ─me dijo Nephrite en forma de saludo.

─Te estábamos esperando ─agregó Kevin.

─ ¿Podemos irnos?

─Claro ─mi aliada, mi caballería, se acercó y me abrazó. Luego mientras me ponía un tapado me susurró al oído─. No te avergüences, todo salió como debía haber salido.

Kevin nos abrió la puerta.

─Necesito que Darien lo entienda.

─Lo importante es que él esté vivo ¿no?

Asentí. Los tres volvimos a la ciudad. Cuando llegué a casa me volví a dar un baño permanecí más de dos horas allí creo y aun me sentía sucia, me repugnaba a mí misma. Luego me bañé en perfume pero aun podía sentir sus sucias manos. Me dolía el alma. Llamé a Kun y pregunté por él, tan solo me dijo que pasó una buena noche sin contratiempo y a pesar de suplicarle que necesitaba verlo me dijo que sólo lo podría hacer a última hora del día.

Decidí ir a la oficina, necesitaba algo con qué pasar el día. Aunque no podía concentrarme en las reuniones después de almorzar decidí meterme en mi oficina, no en la que era de Darien, me sentía indigna de él.

─Cuando salgas prometo llevarte lejos de todo esto ─ me susurré mientras miraba la gente pasar por la calle a través de la ventana.

Los veía diminutos tal como yo me sentía. Pequeña.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que Galaxia entró en la oficina. Primero se extrañó al verme aquí y no en la otra pero no dijo nada. Estábamos conversando acerca de un proyecto de Londres cuando un mal viviente entró sin ser llamado.

─Sr Sheilds no puede interrumpir así sin ser anunciado─ Galaxia se dirigió a Diamante.

Él entró sin darle importancia al comentario de mi amiga y nos miró.

─Ya sabe, como mis sobrinos aun no aparecen debo hacerme cargo de varias cosas de ellos… Como las acciones de aquí.

─Aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

Le recriminó mi amiga, él sonrió y levantó sus manos en forma de rendición.

─Sólo vine por la correspondencia ─se giró y antes de abrir la puerta para irse volvió a vernos, mejor dicho, a verme─. Pensé que estarías cansada por eso vine.

Galaxia me miró, yo no podía hablar. Estaba muda, me había humillado, denigrado y ahora le contaba la verdad al mundo.

─Sólo espero que la próxima vez te esmeres más ─se quedó pensando antes de agregar─. Aunque la verdad no estuvo tan mal puedo darte un par de lecciones.

Mi respiración se agitó. Galaxia volvió a mirarme antes de decirle a Diamante que se vaya. Él agrego antes de irse…

─Si de verdad quieres salvarlo deberás tener… como dicen..."más encuentros".

Sonrió y con eso se fue.

Me senté de golpe, no podía creer que aún me chantajeara con la vida de Darien. No valió la pena nada, él seguirá hiriéndolo.

─ ¿Qué demonios significó eso, Serena?─llevé mis manos a mi cara─ Serena, explícame ─volvió a gritarme Galaxia.

Pero ya no escuchaba a nadie. Mi llanto inundó la habitación y mis gritos llamaron a las personas cercanas. Era prisionera de mi propia desgracia, nada valía la pena. Lo hice por él pero ya no podré soportar sus manos, su cuerpo aun me repugna.

A pesar de que Galaxia me abrazó y consoló, hasta la entrada de Mina, no pudieron manejar al personal que aparecía preocupado por mi estado. No podía yo con mi estado.

Con la sabiduría que a Mina la caracteriza me trajo aquí, mientras ella hablaba con el guardia de seguridad para que me dejara ver a Darien. Porque por él valdría la pena lo que hice ¿valdría realmente? Un temor me recorrió la espalda, caí en las redes de Diamante igual que lo hizo Darien y ahora era otra prisionera más de su cruel imperio.

─Dijo que sólo será diez minutos ─miré a mi amiga─. Serena, dicen que tuvo un altercado y lo pusieron en una celda de castigo y no puede recibir visitas. Pero harán una excepción contigo. Jadeite ya lo autorizó.

Junté mis manos nerviosa. Seguí al oficial hasta una pequeña habitación. La misma que en el día de ayer lo abracé y besé. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba que me diga que todo estaría bien. Lo necesitaba a él.

─ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?─Miré a Darien que entraba por la puerta enfurecido─. Oficial no me quedaré.

─Darien por favor.

Le supliqué, no entendía que había pasado. Me acerqué a él y antes de tomar sus manos él me rechazó.

─ ¿Me vas a decir más mentiras? ─ se acercó a mí intimidante y di un paso atrás─. Dime que no lo hiciste, dime que no te acostaste con él.

Mis manos cayeron, no podía saberlo. ¿Cómo lo supo?

─MALDICIÓN CONTESTA ─me gritó y lo miré.

Pero no podía decirle, no quería tampoco mentirle.

─Darien…

Se acercó a mí y me sacó el pañuelo que me había puesto en el cuello para que nadie viera la marca del cretino, la marca de mi rostro la había tapado con maquillaje.

─ ¿Lo admitirás? Por lo menos ADMÍTELO─ se giró─. Eres una cualquiera.

Miró hacia arriba.

─Lo hice por ti.

Se giró.

─No me hagas reír… ¿Por mí? Eres una zorra, te gusta revolcarte con cualquiera que ponga unos billetes en tu escote. Así hiciste la empresa, con el dinero sucio de tu cuerpo. Eres… eres alguien que lo disfruta, tienes la libertad pero no, prefieres revolcarte y acostarte con el mejor postor.

Estaba desesperada, lloraba sin parar.

─No es así, escúchame.

─ ¿Escucharte?… No te equivoques conmigo. Y no me mientas porque vi las fotos.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

─ ¿Fotos?

─Te haces la ingenua… de acuerdo ─sacó de su bolsillo una de ellas y me la arrojó─. Ahora sigue diciéndome que es mentira.

Miré la fotografía y se veían claramente dos personas mientras practicaban sexo. El hombre estaba de espalda y arrodillado, agarrándole con una mano la cintura y con la otra le jalaba del cabello rubio a la mujer que estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas y manos mientras se dejaba penetrar por atrás pero lo más destacable de la fotografía era el tatuaje… Mi tatuaje.

Darien se acercó a mi rostro.

─Ahora me dirás que no te gusta. ─me daba miedo su mirada ─.Te encanta, lo disfrutas zorra. ..─se quedó en silencio y me miró sabía que sería por última vez─. Te hubiese perdonado todo, pero acostarte con Diamante. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Por plata… eres la peor persona que he conocido.

─No es así, escúchame ─volví a suplicar─. No entiendo esta foto pero no era partícipe y yo…

─Lo admites ─sus ojos se mostraron desilusionados, hasta por un segundo pensaba que todo era una ilusión─. No quiero verte nunca más Serena. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

─Darien… Por favor.

─Vete, y aléjate de mi vida. Estaba bien como estaba antes de ti.

Se dio vuelta y agarro la puerta para irse. Tome su brazo y lo detuve

─Te amo, te amaré siempre. No permitas...

Se dio vuelta y se soltó.

─Que no permita ¿qué?… Acaso no te das cuenta. Se acabó.

Con eso se fue. Caí en el suelo y llevé mis manos a mi rostro. Todo, todo se había acabado y yo ya no valía la pena para nadie. Miré a mi costado y allí estaba la foto. Alguien se lo dijo pero ¿por qué no recuerdo eso? Estaba inconsciente, es imposible que algo así sucediera.

─Serena.

Jadeite apareció y me sacó del cuarto. Me llevó con Mina y ella a mi casa. Ya no había nada que hacer. No tenía nada más en mi vida, sólo… sólo una niña que aún me necesitaba.

Hice lo que debía haber hecho hace tiempo, realicé unas pequeñas llamadas y listo.

─ ¿A dónde vas a ir?─ preguntó Mina.

Casi era medianoche cuando llegó el taxi. Ella se encargaría de mi casa y de la empresa.

─Aquí está el poder, de ahora en más serás la encargada de mis acciones. Hotaru estará con Shingo hasta que todo pase y sea mayor de edad. No te preocupes por mí ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y me abrazó.

─No desaparezcas─ suplicó con ojos llenos de tristeza.

El portero del edificio me ayudó a colocar las valijas en el taxi, miré a Mina una vez más antes de subir al vehículo.

─Ese es el plan.

Cerré las puertas y con eso arrancó.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Y al final cada uno por separado. Darien en la cárcel y Serena vaya saber donde el viento la llevara. Seguirán muy enojado con Sere esta vez lo hizo todo por él y darien la dejo sola con su dolor y tristeza. Realmente entenderá la verdad

Hasta Mina perdió su amor todo porque Kunzite es un agente especial que no se lo dijo... Otra mentira

Contestando los reviews:

.

 **Rosse Tenoh Chiba** : mi querida rosse mil perdone por dejártelo ahí, se que tu odio es proporcional al amor de la historia jaj. Muchas quieren matar, lo sé. Pero ya vendrá el motivo por el cual no tira la toalla. Espero que ahora si la entienda la elección que tuvo que hacer¿salvar a la hija? o ¿entregar al amor de tu vida? y lo peor que ahora se sacrifico para que la humille él. Espero que con este le tengas menos odios. saludos

 **Joe** : Lo sé claramente que se ha ganados muchos admiradores que la quieren matar. pero pobre esta vez como le dije a Rosse ¿que eligieras a tu hija o al padre de ella? que decisión mas difícil nadie debería elegir y no solo eso ahora pelea porque siga con vida y la humilla. No te olvides que darien esconde algo, y no abrió la boca para nada. sera tan dañino como el de Serena? Saludos

 **Luz** : Es verdad a veces confundimos justifica con venganza. La linea es tan delgada que es fácil caminar de un lado a otro y eso es lo que hace nuestra pobre serena. Pero Darien también oculta algo sin embargo ella espera pacientemente que se lo rebele ¿juntos o separados? ¿cuanto se hace mas o menos daños? Saludos

 **Yolanda** : Como dice los secretos terminan consumiéndote y envenenado tu cuerpo. Nuestro pobre Darien ya no soporta mas y su alma torturada no encuentra paz. Quizás todos queremos meterlo en una cajita de cristal para verlo. Saludos

 **Yuli** : Pobre Serena tanto miedo, tanto secretos que la están lastimando a ella y a los que la rodean. Ella debe tener un motivo muy fuerte para tratar de mantenerlo al alejado pero a la vez cerca. Y nuestro pobre darien sufre y sufre parece una magdalena pero también oculta algo no nos olvidemos que su secreto podría ser la verdadera destrucción de ellos dos. Saludos

 **Lina** : Para el ultimo secreto de serena falta muy poco, un poquito mas de misterios y revelar otras cosas. ¿Ahora Darien lo soportara? Bueno con este veras la gran desicion que tuvo que tomar ¿su hija o su amor? a quien elegirías? terrible desicion no crees? Sin embargo con una gran culpa demostró que quiso compensarlo y tuvo que volver a elegir entre su vida o la muerte. Saludos

 **Mimi** : Lo se, muchos admiradores de Serena hacen cola para matarla. Pero algo muy fuerte hace que su hija no este a su lado. Es difícil porque por un lado ella confía y lo ama pero por el otro sufre porque lo destruirá, no solo eso sabe que el oculta algo y tampoco lo comparte. Tiene tanto miedo que el secreto de él sera la verdadera bomba que prefiere haber amado que nunca haberlo hecho. Saludos

 **Miriam Ortiz** : Espero que con este se aclare un poco... o poquito mas. ya no falta tanto, los secretos llegan a su fin. Saludos

 **Sere** : Gracias, si fue algo mencionado en capitulo anteriores pero nunca especifica que habla de su hija y si, como sospechas fueron mellizas. Eran hora de saber y que Darien se entere. Saludos

 **chat´de´Lune:** espero que hayas encontrado una nueva bombilla, prometo que en poco eso ya saldrá a la luz faltan algunas cosas antes que dirán aquel secreto malo, malisimo. Si el anterior fue judas, este... pero lo hizo por el bien de él. bueno la vida de darien estaba en juego. Mi pobre Serena como logro hacerlo... ¿lo hizo realmente? pronto sabrás que sucede con la empresa o mejor dicho el nuevo "dueño". Saludos

 **yssareyes48:** amiga espero de verdad no infartarlo porque aun le falta lo peor. Su corazón debe resistir un poco mas. ¿quien habrá matado a Ami? están tan segura que Darien no fue? el no la queria cerca. saludos

.

Bueno espero con este ya Serena no este tan al borde de la muerte por sus admiradores y Darien espero que la comprenda pronto. Como les dije no falta muchos capitulo. El siguiente es uno especial, sera llamado capitulo extra porque al principio no lo tenia previsto pero ahora muy importante para entender el secreto de Darien pero no sera tan largo, o eso espero.

Cualquier duda o consulta a su disposición todo es bien recibido y sirve para mejorar. A los lectores anominos si se animan a dejar un rw con alguna duda todo sera respondido.

.

.


	16. Capitulo extra

**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi . La historia es puramente de mi loca cabecilla...**

 **Perdón por la demora, nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ************* Capítulo Extra** **************

" **Desde la cárcel"**

.

.

.

Aún me dolía. ¿Quién dijo que sólo las mujeres sufren? Lo mataría aquí mismo, porque lo que yo siento, es que el corazón se me ha destrozado de mil maneras posibles. Aun no entiendo que la llevó acostarse con Diamante. Sólo con pensarlo me asquea. ¡Demonios!, se entregó a él voluntariamente. ¿Tanto le gustaba? Ni yo en un inicio sentía satisfacción al estar con esas mujeres, era como si me faltara algo siempre. Cualquiera que me escuchara pensaría que estoy loco, ¿qué muchacho con diecisiete años no le gustaría tener a miles de mujeres en su cama? una por noche. Pero nunca fui así, siempre amé y me temo que amaré a la misma mujer. Me había enamorado como un tonto de ella. Por ello no comprendía qué la había llevado a eso, ¡eso no es amor! Ahora sé que el sentimiento sólo iba en una sola dirección… O ¿acaso debería escucharla? No, ya estoy harto de sus secretos, uno era peor que otro.

¿Acaso fui tan tonto? La perdoné cuando supe que se vendía en los burdeles, que no sólo se acostaba con hombres sino que tenía "fama". De acuerdo, era por información y según ella con algunos pero ¿ocultarme a mi hija?… ¡Diablos!, ella ni siquiera sabe que soy su padre. Pude ver en esos ojitos dulces que ni siquiera sabía quién era.

Tiene los ojos de mi madre, cálidos y esperanzadores. Con la inocencia que caracteriza a las niñas de esa edad.

¿Por qué diablos pensé que ella seguiría siendo mía, que a pesar de haber probado esa vida volvería a mí? Pero al parecer le gustaba demasiado que sacrificó todo por unos minutos de placer. Pero ¿con Diamante? ¿Tan bajo pudo caer?

Suspiré y me recosté en la pequeña cama, desde que Jadeite me cambió de celda los otros presidiarios dejaron de hostigarme. Ya había pasado dos meses desde aquel encuentro. Aunque tenía el corazón partido, lo que ahora me preocupaba de verdad era Hotaru. Sacrifique todo por ella, y hacía una semana que fue la última vez que supe de mi hermana.

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad se presentó con una enorme sonrisa.

Contacto con el abogado y ahora están en los trámites para ceder el resto de la herencia de mis padres y los ingresos a la fecha de la empresa Elyson. Verla fuerte y decidida me hizo pensar en la madurez que adquirió desde que llegamos a Japón. Ya no es la misma pequeña, ahora se defiende por sí sola. Inclusive quiso pelear y no ceder la herencia, ¡y gracias a dios que me escuchó! Entendió lo peligroso que sería enfrentar a Diamante, por suerte cedió por completo a esa batalla.

Me senté de golpe y elevé mi mano tapando la escasa luz que se filtraba por la rejilla de la ventana. Volví a suspirar y me recosté llevando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza

─Serena─ susurre

No quería pensar en ella, quería que se vaya de mi mente.

Lo último que supe, fue por Rei que no hizo caso a mi pedido de que nadie me hablara de ella. Ahora estaba desaparecida, según Mina se fue el mismo día que la eche de aquí. Sonreí ¿echar? Como si soy yo tuviera el mando detrás de estas rejas. Pero esa era la verdad, llevaba semanas desaparecida y nadie sabía de ella, ni siquiera Lita. Según Rei logro saber el teléfono de su prima, estaban preocupados. Serena simplemente desapareció

 _¿Desapareció?_ Era un buen chiste y también mi interrogante.

Por lo que supe, Kunzite descubrió que me quisieron perjudicar con aquellas drogas encontradas en mi casa, ahora la denuncia fue retirada del expediente. ¿Pero si eso fue obra de mi tío? ¿Habrá hecho desaparecer a Serena también?

No, seguramente alguien le ofreció un buen dinero.

Pero... ¿porque duda eso? las fotos eran verdaderas. Inclusive ella tenía la marca de dientes que le hizo Diamante, el mismo aquella mañana me lo refregó en mi rostro. Aún lo recuerdo estaba en la otra celda acostado y esperando la hora de ver a mi pequeña cuando él se presentó con esa sonrisa que pronosticaba mi desgracia

.

.

.

─ _Veo que la vida te sienta bien sobrino─ fue el saludo de Diamante al verme._

 _Me senté en mi cama y lo mire._

─ _¿Que quieres? acá no te sirvo de nada_ ─ _lo desafié._

 _Él solo se rió, se acercó a las rejas y con el bastón golpeó dos barrotes._

─ _Son fuertes, me pregunto ¿cuanto soportan?_

 _Me acerque porque lo conocía bien y algo tramaba._

─ _Ninguna de tus clientas tiene la fantasía de estar entre las rejas, porque no te vas._

 _Lo mire a sus ojos. Por fin había tenido el valor de no bajar la cabeza, eso me lo enseñó Serena, no debía avergonzarme de lo que hice._

─ ¿ _Quien sabe? ¿Quizás algunas si…? ¿como estas de tus heridas? mis muchachos no fueron muy rudos ¿verdad?_ ─ _estaba por girarme cuando sus palabras me llegaron a mis oídos._

 _En un sólo paso me acerque y lo tome de su camisa._

─ _Maldito, fuiste tu que los enviaste. Me las pagaras._

 _Él volvió a sonreír. Puso su mano encima de la mano que sostenía su ropa. Algo estaba mal olía a perfume de mujer, pero ese aroma lo conocía bastante bien. Mis ojos se abrieron al darme cuenta y al mirarlo a los ojos._

─ _Es exquisita ¿sabes?_ ─ _lo solté_ ─. _Ahora entiendo su don y tu afán de acapararla._

 _Di un paso atrás. No, no podía ser cierto. Ella me dijo que no lo haría más, que lucharíamos desde otro lado y si se metía en esos lugares que yo estaría a su lado para rescatarla. Levante el rostro, estaba en shock._

─ _No es cierto._

─ _Tallé su cuerpo de la forma más deliciosa_ ─ _sus manos hicieron la forma de la cintura de una mujer_ ─. _Tan suave como la seda, tan delicada como la porcelana y deliciosa como el chocolate blanco. Aun siento su sabor en mi rostro cuando se vino en mi boca._

 _No lo resistí y me tire encima de él. Los barrotes me impidieron llegar más pero un golpe certero lo derribó. Lo golpee con tanta fuerza por las malditas barreras pero al sostenerse de su bastón fue suficiente para que caiga al piso._

─T _e matare, desgraciado. Si le pusiste una mano encima te juro que te matare_

 _Diamante limpió su boca sonriente._

─ _Ella se entró por su propia voluntad, te lo dije, mujeres como ella sólo quieren dinero y un buen hombre que les de placer. Ese lunar en su pecho izquierdo casi me volvió loco._

 _Empecé a jalar los barrotes tan fuerte de ellos que temblaron. Estaba cegado por la ira. Gritaba de una manera que si él estuviese a mi alcanza lo mataría. El escándalo llamó la atención a los oficiales, los cuales al verme en ese estado no dudaron en entrar en mi celda. Pero con algunos golpes y esquivándolos, logre salir de la celda en la que estaba. Llegue a Diamante en el momento que era ayudado a levantarse, empuñe mi mano y cuando estaba a punto de matarlo con un sólo golpe, dos oficiales lograron detenerme._

 _Uno de ellos era Jadeite, el otro de cabello planteado lo reconocí como el jefe de seguridad de Elysion._

─ _Te mataré, hijo de…_

─ _Calmate Darien_ ─ _pidió Jadeite._

─ _NO_ ─ _gritaba y trataba de zafarme pero su agarre era muy fuerte sobretodo el del pelo plateado._

 _Vi a Diamante acercarse cuando entre las dos personas me redujeron y lograron que me arrodillara frente a ellos._

─¿ _No quieres creerme? Mira._

 _Arrojó a mis pies varias fotografías, una de mis manos se liberó y las agarre, en todas estaba Serena desnuda y dándole placer a un hombre. Mire a Diamante._

─ _Son de anoche, ella siempre estaba predispuesta y muy activa. Miralas y disfrutalas que pronto la tendré en mi cama otra vez, y si aún no me crees, mira su cuello._

 _Como si fuera un golpe de adrenalina me libere, golpee al que aún me tenía sujetado y vi como Jadeite pidió refuerzo, mis puños iba de diestra a siniestras hasta que sentí una descarga que obligo a mi cuerpo desfallecer. Lo último que recuerdo fue la voz del maldito disfrutando del espectáculo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Volví al presente cuando un oficial mencionó mi nombre. Me pare acercándome a la puerta de mi celda. Lo único que recuerdo, es que después de aquella visita de Diamante logró que me metieran en una celda de castigo y como única visita que tuve hasta pasar el tiempo designado fue de Serena.

─Tienes visita, Darien.

Asentí y me corrí mientras abrían la celda para acompañar al oficial. Después de tres días de aquel incidente conocí al hombre, al que era jefe de seguridad en Elyson, o mejor dicho ex-jefe de seguridad. Su nombre era Kunzite y aunque ahora se que era el hombre del que me hablo Serena y que era el novio de Mina, supongo que nunca le preste la atención debida en aquellos días. Lo importante para mi es que él está de mi parte, y era una agente del equipo antidrogas.

El oficial abrió la puerta de un pequeño cuarto donde estaba una sonriente Hotaru junto con el abogado.

─Hermano.

Ella saltó al verme y se arrojó a mis brazos.

─Hot, estas hermosa─ ella se sonrojo y me miró con ojos esperanzador─. Cada vez que te veo estás más grande enana.

─Hermano, que cosas dices...

Le sacudí el pelo con mi mano, ella me apartó y nos sentamos. Frente a mí estaba el abogado.

─Te veo recuperado Sr Shields.

Asentí.

─Las heridas sanaron por completo y ya puedo caminar con normalidad.

El abogado sonrió y miro a mi hermana. Ella sólo asintió. Abrió una carpeta con documentación que estaba sobre la mesa.

─Como lo hablamos la última vez, son los papeles de transferencia. Aquí detallan todo─ marcó un apartado en la segunda hoja─. Herencia de sus padres, posesiones y el dinero correspondiente a la venta de las acciones de la empresa Elyson.

Asentí.

─Hermano aún podemos demandarlo.

La mire. Aún era joven para entender muchas cosas.

─Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado.

─Lo se,… pero─ me miro desilusionada pero asintió en silencio─. De acuerdo sólo falta tu firma.

Agarre la documentación y leí todo. Cada transferencia valuada en dinero, acciones y todo. Todo lo que mis padres lucharon para dejarnos como herencia a nosotros. Pero algo me llamó la atención y levanté la vista del documento.

─No está la casa de campo, ni la caja fuerte del banco central.

El abogado agarro la documentación y al ver lo que le dije volvió a mirarme.

─La caja fuerte estaba vacía, nada de lo que usted nos comentó que sus padres guardaban estaba allí. Al morir ellos, el banco contactó al cotitular de la cuenta, según lo que nos dijeron él sacó todo y lo guardo en otro banco.

Me volvió a entrega el documento. Lo miré intrigado.

─ ¿Quien lo tiene?

─¿No te lo imaginas?─ mire a mi hermana al hablarme─. Eres tonto cuando quieres…

¿El papá de Serena? ¿Él era el cotitular? ¿Y donde dejaron aquellos recuerdo? No era mucho valor, era más sentimental lo que había en aquella caja. Y sobre todo el anillo de mi abuela, el que soñaba entregárselo a Serena el día que nos casaramos.

─ ¿Y la propiedad?

─No es de ustedes, fue vendida años anteriores. La señorita Hotaru nos dijo que ustedes vivían ahí pero la dueña estaba informada.

Suspire, porque lo había olvidado que Serena era la dueña de aquella casa.

Mire el documento por última vez. Tenía el bolígrafo en mi mano. Dudaba. Estaba por entregar todo a Diamante… Todo.

Lo haré. Firmaré. Empecé hacerlo y una mano me detuvo.

─Hermano aun...─ cerró sus ojos y apartó la mano.

Volvió a sentarse en su lugar dejando firmar el documento de traspaso.

─Listo.

El abogado sonrió y guardó los papeles.

─Perfecto. Les informare cuando el nuevo dueño ya tenga todo en su poder.

Asintió, se levantó y se fue.

─Hermano ¿hicimos lo correcto?

¿Lo hicimos? Aún dudaba porque en el fondo de mí sabía que no lo había hecho. Porque sabía que me había rendido sin pelear.

.

.

.

Cuatro meses… Eso, es lo que habían pasado.

Marque en la pared con una pequeña piedra una nueva marca. Rei seguía viniendo, igual que Hotaru. También recibía cartas de Seiya con la promesa de que cuando vinieran al país vendría porque necesitábamos hablar. Mina… Mina no me hablo, a través de mi prima quise saber de ella, era mi amiga de la infancia pero se rehusaba a venir. Ella me culpaba de la desaparición de Serena.

Mire por la pequeña ventana que daba al horizonte ¿acaso estarás viendo lo mismo que yo? ¿Serena aun piensas en mí? Baje mi mirada y me senté.

Los días eran eternos... Las noches, eran peor y todo el tiempo tu estás en mi mente. Quiero extirparte como se saca un tumor porque eso eres. Un tumor creciendo dentro de mí. Te odio tanto como te amo. Pudimos pelear juntos pero decidiste seguir en esa vida sucia y miserable.

Me tire en la cama.

─ ¿Cuanto más debo pagar por mis errores? ─ Cerré los ojos.

Yo no le importo a nadie. Los errores se pagan en esta vida, hoy lo sé.

Un ruido llamó mi atención pero permanecí con los ojos cerrados. Aprendí que debía ignorar a todos, hace un par de semanas otros reclusos trataron de provocarme pero los ignore. Ya no caería en ninguna trampa más.

─Se que no duermes.

Abrí los ojos a esa voz.

─ ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí? Tu novia se enojara si te ve visitandome.

─Eres muy gracioso Shields.

Kunzite era un buen hombre, todo este tiempo me ayudó con la vida aquí dentro. Pero su vida amorosa se fue al caño el mismo día que la mía.

Abrió la reja y entró.

─Toma.

Agarre la taza de café que tenía en su mano.

─ ¿A qué debo el honor que vinieras a mi humilde morada?

Él se rió.

─Ahora que lo dices así mejor me voy.

Se levantó para irse, simplemente lo deje sabía que el siguiente paso era anunciar unas palabras para que entrara mi curiosidad.

Durante todo este tiempo, él venía a cubrir el turno noche y Jadeite por la mañana. Según ellos era para protegerme. Pero sabía que aún había amenazas sobre mí, aunque ninguno de los dos me lo dijeran. Si tan sólo pienso en dos de aquellas mujeres que vinieron a suplicar por mi liberación, fue realmente gracioso ese día. Hasta osaron amenazar con cerrar todo el departamento oficial lo que no se esperaron es que Kunzite sea un agente del gobierno de Estados Unidos con autoridad en Japón.

─Dime.

Mi amigo sonrió y se dio vuelta. Apoyó su espalda sobre la reja.

─ ¿Quieres ser libre?

Estaba tomando el café y antes esas palabras me detuve.

─Perdona… ¿es una broma o…?

─ ¿O?

─¡Vamos, con eso no se juega!

Empezó a reír. Dejó la taza sobre la reja y volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Golpeó mi rodilla.

─Bueno muchacho, disfruta tu última noche en esta celda porque mañana sera un gran día.

Con eso se levantó y abrió la puerta de la celda para irse. Lo detuve.

─¿De verdad? Kunzite ¿de verdad, mañana me iré?

─Amigo─ puso su mano sobre la mía─. Mañana volverás a ser libre.

Se fue dejándome con una sensación extraña, iba a ser libre. Pero… ¿libre para qué?

.

.

.

Si las noches habían sido eternas la última fue la peor. Nunca le digas a un preso cuando será libre porque será el tiempo más largo que haya experimentado toda su vida.

Jadeite apareció con los primeros rayos del sol para anunciarme la misma noticia. Me dieron la ropa con la cual entre, puede limpiarme un poco y cambiarme antes de encontrarme con el mismo junto con Kunzite, quien sería el que me llevara a casa. Pedí que no le dijeran a nadie, quería que mi hermana se sorprendiera al verme entrar por casa.

Antes de entregarme mis cosas, me contaron que finalmente quede absuelto por falta de pruebas en la causa de la muerte de Ami, no sólo eso, se encontraron huellas de otro hombre en la escena del crimen sumándole que la autopsia mostró que ella estaba embarazada de tres meses y no era mío. Kunzite demostró que no tuve nada que ver con las drogas puestas en mi casa y con la estafa de años anteriores había pagado la fianza en su momento, bueno la habían pagado. Las mujeres no volvieron a molestarme más tampoco, y aunque Diamante no apareció en todo este tiempo, se que estará esperando su momento para utilizarme nuevamente. Ahora que no tenía a mi hermana en su poder, temía que lo utilizara a él.

─Darien, debemos hablar de algo─Kunzite detuvo el auto en un cruce de calle.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo mire. Aún faltaba unos kilómetros para llegar a mi hogar.

─Dime.

Kunzite aguardo unos minutos y volvió a hablarme.

─ ¿Aún crees que Serena te engaño?

Mire al frente.

─No quiero hablar de eso, si le gusta ser una cualquiera, que lo sea. Pero que no arrastre a mi hija a esa vida

─ ¿Vas a recuperarla?

El semáforo se puso verde y él arrancó. Fuimos en silencio porque no sabía que responder a esa pregunta ¿recuperarla? ¿A quien? ¿a Cielo? ni siquiera sabe quién soy. Seguramente Serena le habrá dicho que morí, o algo similar para quedar como la madre Teresa de Calcuta que veló por ella. Si inclusive la apartó de su lado para poder acostarse con medio planeta.

─Darien─mire mi amigo─. No la juzgues. Acaso no te diste cuenta que tus compañeros dejaron de atacarte ese mismo día.

Bajé mi cabeza porque era verdad. Si bien siguieron provocándome no volvieron a golpearme o apuñalarme como lo habían hecho cuando llegue a prisión.

─ ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

─No te diré nada si no quieres.

Kunzite dobló a la derecha. Miré al costado y luego a él.

─Dime.

Él sonrió.

─Le pedí que si hacía algo me contactara, pero no lo hizo. Una persona me contacto al día siguiente. Se presentó como una aliada

¿Aliada? ¿Por qué me sonaba?

─No todo lo que parece es real, a veces la rabia y el enojo nos hacen ver cosas que no son reales ─ agregó.

─Las fotos no son falsas.

Volvió a girar y pude ver como la casa de verano de mis padres se asomaba por el horizonte.

─Las fotos eran verdaderas─ aseguro y me miró al frenar enfrente a la propiedad─. Pero las personas ¿lo eran? ¿Crees en lo que ves o en lo que sientes?

Me quedé congelado por la última pregunta. ¿En que creía? Toda mi vida creí en lo que sentí, porque a los ojos se les pueden engañar. Cuando me pusieron cadenas en mis manos mi mente aún creía en ella. Cuando todo parecía mentira siempre ella me decía la verdad, era mi luz.

─ ¿No hay algo que te hace dudar?─ agregó.

Se giró hacia atrás y me entregó el bolso.

─Piénsalo.

Salió del auto. Estaba helado porque todo este tiempo pensé en lo que vi, estaba lleno de ira ese día. Siempre dijo que tenía un plan B. Miré que Kunzite que me esperaba afuera y fue como una revelación, palabras vinieron a mi mente.

" _Ese lunar en su pecho izquierdo casi me vuelve loco"_

Conocía ese cuerpo a la perfección, me fascinaba en mi adolescencia contar sus lunares. No había ni un minúsculo lugar que no conociera.

─Diablos.

Las fotos, en una de ellas me concentré en el tatuaje. Estaba en el hombro... ¿izquierdo?

Abrí la puerta y salí de vehículo. Kunzite sonreía.

─Ve hermano, te esperan.

Miré a la puerta y vi a una Hotaru discutir con su novio porque ella quería verme y él le suplicaba que esperara un poco más.

Se soltó de su agarre y se dio vuelta. Al verme se quedó congelada sólo unos segundos luego de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas. Corrió hacia mí tan rápido que cuando se estrelló contra mi cuerpo tuve que soltar el bolso y abrazarla como una niña pequeña.

─Hermano─ lloraba luego de unos minutos se separó sólo un poco─. ¿Porque no me dijiste?

─Quería darte una sorpresa─ se separó y me empezó a golpear─. ¡Auch! pegas fuerte enana.

Luego volvió abrazarme.

─Tonto.

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes desde que salí en libertad y como hacía cada día me iba a correr. Di vueltas por cada calle de la ciudad, después de estar más de cuatro meses en cárcel no podía permanecer mucho tiempo dentro de un lugar. Aun no volvía a la empresa a pesar de que Galaxia me aseguró tener un puesto para mí. Tampoco sabía quien compró mis acciones y era el nuevo socio pero necesitaba alejarme lo más posible de eso. Mi cabeza trataba de comprender esa noche. La duda era mi peor enemigo, cuantas más personas me hablaban, más duda me creaban. ¿Sí él la amenazó? ¿y si esa persona podría no ser Serena? ¿entonces quién sería? Las demás fotos nunca mostraban exactamente el rostro pero eran de una mujer de cabellos rubios y piel de seda. Era idéntica a Serena. Si hubiera tenido una gemela juraría que no era ella. Eso me confundía más. Las fotos habían sido destruidas por Jadeite a pedido mío, no quería tener en la celda nada que me recordara su traición. Ahora lamentaba esa decisión.

Pasé por un puesto de revista, luego por un negocio de zapatos. Seguí corriendo hasta que vi a una mujer de un puesto de perritos calientes en la acera de enfrente. Fue tal el impacto que me detuve.

─ ¿Serena?

La mujer era idéntica a Serena.

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, que combinaba a la perfección con un saco color crema. El cabello lo tenía suelto como una manta dorada que cubría su espalda. Sin embargo desde donde me encontraba no podía ver su rostro.

─Serena ─grité.

Ella se volteó para irse después de probar el primer bocado de su perrito caliente. Empecé a correr, ¿no sé, porque? pero debía alcanzarla, ahora que la había visto necesitaba escuchar sus malditas explicaciones, necesitaba saber ¿porque había destruido todo lo que pudimos construir juntos?

Crucé la calle, ella giró en la esquina.

No podía perderla. No, ahora que por fin lograba que mi mente exigiera alguna maldita clase de aclaración, algo que logre hacerme entender ¿por qué? Ella era todo para mi. Entonces ¿por qué lo hizo?

─Disculpa─ una mano en mi hombro detuvo mi marcha.

Me giré, la joven que me estaba mirando se llevó una mano a su boca de la impresión.

─¡Dios mío, eres Alex!─ agregó.

La miré con desprecio.

─Si. ¿Cómo te encuentras Setsuna?─ella sonrió, yo no quería perder a Serena─. Disculpa estoy apurado.

No podía perder aquella mujer, necesitaba salir de mis sospechas. Me giré para continuar cuando...

─ ¿Aun trabajas de acompañante?─ volví a mirar a Setsuna.

Era una mujer fina, nacida en una cuna de oro. Cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella, aunque fuese demasiado superficial, egocéntrica. Lo peor, es que es muy vengativa cuando no consigue lo que quiere.

─No.

Ella torció su boca.

─Es una lastima, ahora que estaba de visita me hubieses alegrado las noches─ me giré y ella agregó─. No sé que llevarle a mi amiga ¿la recuerdas? ¿Puedes recomendarme algo lindo para comprar por esta zona?

Volví a girarme para verla. De todas las personas del mundo hubiese preferido que ella desapareciera. Su amiga... ¿como olvidar a esa mujer que me torturó para luego castigarme por no acceder a sus deseos? Justo antes de conocer a Michiru, había conocido a Alisa.

Me fui sin despedirme de esa horrible mujer para girar en la esquina que había visto a la otra mujer hacerlo. Busqué un par de cuadras más pero había desaparecido.

Estaba en el país, eso era seguro. Pensé un poco y me dirigí al lugar donde podría encontrarla.

─Abre la puerta.

Golpee varias veces la puerta de su departamento. Había esperado que el portero tenga un momento de distracción para subir.

Y ahora estaba gritando como nunca lo hice antes. ¡Ella se ocultaba de mí! ¿por su vergüenza? ¿o de su propia humillación? ¿Como diablos pude creer en una mujer que se acostaba con medio país? ¿como pude ser tan idiota? Ella me debe, NO. Es su obligación darme una explicación de cada maldito acto que hizo, el porque… ¿Porque demonios nos mató a los dos?

Si tan solo Kunzite no hubiese abierto su maldita boca estaría seguro de todo, de la mujer en que se había convertido. En lo vulgar, en la mujer fácil y golfa… ¡Pero claro!, ¡él tenía que ponerse de su lado justificadola!, por lo menos el prometido de Rei fue fiel a mi pedido. Ella jamás sabría que Diamante me lo dijo antes de que me trate de engañar con sus jugueteos de seducción.

¿ Porque demonios se ocultaba de mí? ¡Si era a mí a quien traicionó!

─Serena, abre esta maldita puerta. Sé que está ahí.

Golpee otra vez. La siguiente fue más fuerte.

─Maldición, no te escondas, te vi en la calle. Abre maldición….─volví a gritar─. Abre esa puerta o...

Parecía que iba a derrumbarla.

─No está allí.

Una voz fría me detuvo por completo.

Me gire para encontrarme con una Mina con ojos llorosos, un poco desarreglada y brazos cruzados viéndome desde el marco de su puerta.

─Por más que insistas, ella se fue.

─Mina .

Me acerqué a ella. Era la primera vez que la veía después de casi seis meses. Estaba tan distinta y a la vez idéntica. Su mirada aún mostraba dolor y mucha rabia pero lo que destacaban sus ojos azules era tristeza.

Y así como la vi, me vi a mi mismo.

─Yo…

Su cachetada se escuchó en todo el piso.

─Eres un idiota. Puedo parecer tonta y sorda. ¡Pero no lo soy! Serena sacrificó todo, TODO. ¿¡Pero tú!?... dudaste de su amor.

Mina empezó a llorar. Tenía razón, sé que dudé, no solo eso, la humillé también, igual que lo hacían conmigo cada mujer que me contrataba.

─Tienes razón─ ella se limpió sus lágrimas. Más calmado hablé─. Por favor ¿dime donde esta?. Necesito que hablar con ella.

─Nadie lo sabe─ bajó su rostro unos minutos y luego lo subió para verme─. Su vida era una mentira ¿Sabes? pero tenía un motivo de lucha. ¿Por quien sacrificarías tu vida?

¿Por quien?… Yo... No tenía a nadie. Simplemente había dejado que jugaran conmigo e hiciera lo que querían. Si, pude sacrificarme por Hotaru. Pero eso no me obligó a renunciar a mi voluntad o a mi dignidad. Eso lo entregue por voluntad propia.

La miré mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar a su casa. Cerró su puerta dejándome afuera. Dejándome solo como lo estuvo ella todo este tiempo. Y por una vez en estos meses se me ocurrió ¿que quizás sea yo el equivocado y haya más capas para la misma verdad?

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y las noticias no eran alentadoras. Nadie sabía nada de Serena. ¿Donde estaba? Pero… ¿Por qué la buscaba? Si la odiaba... ¿la odiaba? ¿Y si todo era mentira?

Mi cabeza era un mar de confusiones

Mire por la ventana de la sala. Aquel donde un día Serena se pasó toda una tarde viendo. Quizás habría una respuesta a través de esos vidrios.

─Adiós hermano, nos vemos en la noche.

Salude a mi hermana y vi como subia a la moto de Shingo. ¿Si alguien conocía el paradero de Serena hubiese jurado que habría sido él?

─ ¿ _Serena?_ … _No sé dónde está._ ─ _me había dicho._

Pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Aunque… No podía creer aquellas palabras.

Recién había salido de la cárcel y Shingo sólo me dirijo esas cinco palabras. Inclusive suplique a mi hermana que le saque alguna información. Lo que obtuve después de ocho meses de insistirle, es que Shingo sólo me dijera que...

" _Aunque quisiera decírtelo, no lo sabría. Mi hermana quería desaparecer y la única forma de proteger a los que ama es que nadie sepa donde esta."_

Supe que dijo la verdad. Porque sólo decía "hermana" cuando se volvía transparente y vulnerable. La pregunta más grande aún era _¿Porque la buscaba?_

Fui a servirme una copa de whisky cuando unos ojos celestes vinieron a mi mente, dejé el vaso en su lugar.

─¿Ojala supieras porque necesito olvidar ciertas cosas?

No, no podía perdonarla aún pero… ¿si no fue ella?

Necesitaba un whisky, en ese instante noté un auto estacionado. Luego el timbre, me acerque a la puerta y sonreí al escuchar.

─Vamos Shields, me estoy insolando con este calor, ¿Eres tan malvado que me dejaras derretirme aquí afuera?

La voz de Seiya aun seguía siendo tan jovial, ni siquiera el verano lograba cambiarle el humor. Entro y fuimos a la cocina. Allí nos prepare un café, Seiya no paraba de hablar creo que inclusive habla más que cualquier mujer.

─Y el caramelito de anoche, que te hablo amigo esta para partirla en dos.

Le entregue su taza. Caminamos hasta la sala.

─Bueno ahora debo ponerme serio─ levante mi mirada hacia él y realmente estaba serio─. ¿Quieres hacerlo con cualquiera que tenga piernas? Sabes la cárcel te hace duro.

Escupí el café de la risa. Seiya era único. Hablamos del tiempo que tuve preso y aunque su boca me decía que me creía que no mate a Ami su mirada era de duda. No de duda de que sea un asesino, su duda era si debía contarme algo que pudiera partirme el corazón aún más.

─Necesitan que vuelvas a la empresa, hable con Galaxia y tiene un puesto para ti─ negué y deje la taza vacía en la mesa.

─No, por ahora no.

─ ¿Quieres encontrarla?─ fue directo

Abrí los ojos y me enfurecí.

─Jamás, la odio, ¿cómo pudo convertirse en... en eso? ─ volver a pensar que se entregó a Diamante sólo con eso me enfureció. A pesar del tiempo aun dolía esa traición.

No puedo engañarme más. Quizás ellos no lo quieran creer pero ella ya lo hacia, ya se vendía ¿que cambiaba ahora que sea un hombre con mayor dinero? Seguramente estaba en Ibiza o en algún yate prostituyéndose como lo que es, una maldita cualquiera.

─Dar… Dari… Dariencito. No todo lo que ves es invisible a tus ojos.

Entrecerre los ojos.

─Eso es del _Principio_ y es " _lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"_ ─Seiya se empezó a reír.

Dejó su taza en la mesa y tomó bocanada de aire profundo hasta que paro.

─Tienes razón, Sólo me pregunta ¿si en verdad no la quieres recuperar?

─No me interesa nada de ella y no me hablas más, para mí está muerta.

Seiya torció su boca y no volvió hablar. Mire en silencio como se debatía entre mover sus labios o no por primera vez estaba serio.

─ ¿Que?

Levantó sus manos.

─Dijiste que no querías saber nada de ella─ llevó una mano a su boca haciendo que la cerraba─. No diré nada.

Lo que detestaba es que todos al parecer sabían más que yo. Apoye mi espalda en el sillón, mi pierna derecha se apoyó en la rodilla izquierda.

─ ¿Cuando estarás en una relación seria?─ pregunté para cambiar de tema

─Esperaba que tu te casaras─ lo mire serio─. De acuerdo cabrón, ¡oye, que yo no lo pregunte!.

─ ¿Que?

Puede parecer idiota pero Seiya no lo era.

─Pido una sola pregunta… sólo una, por nuestra amistad─ resople y asentí. Era hora de cortar con el tema ─ ¿Como te enteraste de que ella era Bunny?

De acuerdo, es lo último que pensé que me preguntaría. ¿Pero cómo demonios él sabía? ¿Entonces sabían que yo también hacía lo mismo?

─¡Oye calmate! Serena no sabe que yo lo sé.

─ ¿Como?─ me enderece─. Explicate.

─¿Ahora si quieres hablarme?─ estaba apunto de saltar y golpearlo hasta que me diga la verdad─. De acuerdo no me vayas a golpear─ hizo una pausa─. ¿Sabes? cuando eres un famoso cantante te invitan a importantes fiesta. Y sabes que me encanta. Pero no de esa clase. Estábamos en Barcelona, sólo haríamos una función allí. El patrocinador, según sus palabras, dijo " _necesitan un relax_ ". Al entrar me di cuenta de la clase de lugar, y quise irme pero el patrocinador insistió, nos quedamos un rato hasta que un par de músico se fueron con algunas chicas, dejame decirte que juro que algunas eran menores de edad. Bueno, el tema que estaba buscando un baño cuando vi salir de una habitación a una mujer, y de verdad te felicito amigo tiene las piernas más hermosas que haya visto.

─No te desvíes─ lo quise matar por el comentario.

─Después de que logre elevar mi mirada, estaba de espalda colocándose una bata note un tatuaje. ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo tiene ese dibujo en su hombro? Así que la seguí hasta ver que se iba de aquella casa. Entonces la llame. Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando aquella mujer me atendió. Aturdido por eso regrese adentro. Conocí a un cantinero y lo contrate para protegerla. Nunca entendí que la había llevado a eso. Hasta meses después que me la encontré en Londres.

─¿Te lo dijo?─ negó con la cabeza─. Ni siquiera sabe que estuve en el mismo lugar que ella.

─ ¿En otra fiesta?

Volvió a negar con su cabeza y esta vez él que se enderezo fue él.

─Mira, habíamos hecho un recital y una fan se acercó tanto que terminamos en la cama─ lo mire no necesitaba saber esos detalle quería saber que paso en ese tiempo─. Ya voy a llegar a eso...─sonrió acertando y siguió─. Ella era enfermera y a la mañana siguiente la llamaron para una urgencia. Como caballero la lleve al hospital me despedí con un enorme beso y ella me dio su teléfono, deja de mirarme así porque no sigo ─ Seiya cruzó sus manos.

Resoplé y miró al techo antes de volver mi vista a él.

─Bueno como decía, sino me interrumpes, cuando salió decidí pasar antes por un café, sé que son horribles en esos lugar pero bueno, eran las ocho de la mañana, y había pasado una noche salvaje con la sexy enfermera.

─¡Seiya!

─A eso voy ¡que impaciente! Cuando salí con mi café vi que Serena salía de una sala de estudio. Me extraño... Cuando me acerqué para saludarla me detuve porque la vi con Artemis. ¿Lo conoces, no?─ asentí─. Estaba con su mujer embarazada, escuche que la consolaban y decían que todo iba a estar bien que ellos no la dejarían sola en el proceso.

─ ¿Que quiere decir con eso?

─No lo se… bueno tal si.─ iba a preguntar cuando su mano me detuvo─. La llame en ese momento y la mire contestarme pero cuando le pregunte donde estaba ella me dijo en Japón, no en Londres. ¿Por qué me mintió entonces?

¿Porque? Pensé, ¿qué hacía en un hospital? Mi cabeza formaba una idea que no quería que sea realmente, todas las piezas empezaban a encajar.

─Los deje allí a los tres. Esa tarde salía mi vuelo pero antes llame a la enfermera para que consiga algo de información.

Estaba pálido. Sería el verdadero motivo que ella no dejaba su lucha. ¿Si la esposa de Artemis estaba embarazada de Helios?, habían pasado cuatro años. Seiya se dio vuelta y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño sobre apoyándolo en la mesa. Lo deslizó hacia mí pero mantuvo su mano en él impidiendo que lo abra.

─Hermano─ lo mire─. Tarde cuatro meses en volver a esa ciudad. Tuve que invitar a cenar a la chica para que me lo entregara y sólo te diré lo que ella me dijo. " _No lo abras_ "

Con eso soltó el sobre y lo agarre. En mi mano estaba un secreto, un poderoso secreto de Serena. Algo que sólo Artemis conocía. Algo que lo mantenía para ella.

.

.

.

Después de la visita de Seiya mi cabeza siguió más confundida que antes. Seiya había contratado a alguien para proteger a Serena, me dijo que era un cantinero ¿pero quien? ¿El sobre?… No me atreví a leerlo en ese momento y ahora descansa en un cajón cerrado en mi dormitorio.

Hotaru llegó pocos minutos después de esa charla y me ayudó a distraerme de la presencia del sobre. Me tuve que someter a las burlas de Seiya con el novio de mi hermana, Shingo seguía sin dirigirme la palabra y tampoco entraba a la casa. Sólo se aseguraba que yo estuviera para irse.

Había pasado cerca de ocho meses que le dije que se fuera de mi vida y era la primera vez que me preguntaba si hice lo correcto. En ese momento estaba tan lastimado que me cegué a las posibilidades, a sus planes. Ahora todo parecía inútil. Mi dolor hacia ella era casi un olvido sólo quería saber si estaba bien. Sólo pedía eso.

El mozo dejó una taza de café en la mesa y se apartó. Era el lugar donde Serena venía por su capuchino. En todo este tiempo sólo creí verla en aquel puesto de salchichas y otra vez cerca de un puesto de flores. Estaba hermosa con su cabello rubio, lo tenía suelto como a mi me gustaba. Tenía un vestido largo, con flores. La llame varias veces pero nunca respondió cuando me acerque a ella vi como se inclinaba para oír lo que decía una pequeña que vendía pañuelos. Serena brillaba pero mi corazón no latía como lo hacía cada vez que la veía. ¡Era como un fantasma!

A veces pienso que esas dos apariciones fueron mis deseos y nunca fue de verdad... Porque ella en realidad ya no estaba en la ciudad.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánta agua pasó por aquel puente? Recuerdo que varias capas fueron cayendo pero solo me faltaba una para dejar mi orgullo atrás…¿ego? ¿Qué ego? Después de enterarme de tantas cosas me pregunté ¿si yo hubiese sido capaz de resignar mi propia vida? ¿mi propia felicidad? Solo para dejar mi legado intacto, mi legado puro y a salvó.

Gire la cabeza para ver por la ventana del lugar buscando… no lo sé ¿respuestas? Solo hay una persona que me las podría dar, pero entre la batalla del orgullo y el perdón ¿Cuál ganaría?

─Una tarde solitaria para un hombre con el alma partida en dos ¿No crees?

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con un hombre rubio de ojos verdes. Tenía la certeza que alguna vez lo había conocido pero... ¿dónde?

No espero mi respuesta y se sentó en mi mesa.

─No me recuerdas ¿verdad?─ negué, dejé mi taza y él suspiro─. Tendré que pagar el precio de la apuesta.

─ ¿Apuesta?

Sonrió.

─Mi florcita aposto que no te acordarías de mí. Pero ya me las ingeniare para hacerla pagar por su osadía─ sonreí ¿porque a pesar de no tener idea de quién era? me hizo sentir tranquilo─. Soy Andrew… Andrew Furuhata. Me dijo Galaxia que seguramente estarías aquí y no en la reunión con ella.

Cerré mis ojos y sonreí asintiendo.

Porque tenía razón, por fin acepte trabajar y enfrentar al nuevo socio que ocupó mi lugar pero al pasar por esta cafetería no pude evitar entrar.

─Y antes que me preguntes, no sé nada de Serena. Simplemente un día nos llamó y se llevó a Cielo. Se que a Lita algo le explico pero… ─ encorvó sus ojos─. Si hay alguien en este mundo que puede encontrarla serías tú.

─ ¿Y porque piensas que quiero encontrarla?

─ ¿Y porque piensas que uno quiere respirar?─ hizo una pausa─ Porque la amas tonto. Y a pesar de todo lo que pudo pasar, Tú y ella terminaran juntos.

Apoye mi cabeza en mi mano y mire por el ventanal.

─Te equivocas. Es ella la que no quiere aparecer... y por mi esta bien ─ susurre despacio lo último

Lo escuché resoplar pero no lo volví a ver.

─No se quien es mas terco, ¿ella o tú? Te mueres por saber de ella. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, Estás tan desesperado por encontrarla que darías todo, ¡deja de engañarte a ti mismo!─ hizo una pausa─. Mira se que ambos se lastimaron pero si fuera la última oportunidad de estar juntos ¿no la tomarías?

Mire por la ventana sin ver nada en concreto unos segundo y luego lo volví a ver. La quería de vuelta y eso era un hecho, ya no lo podía negar aunque no lo quisiera reconocer aún. No se que pasara pero ahora sé que sus motivos y que son fuertes.

Proteger a Cielo más que a su vida había sido su prioridad. Y por extraño que parezca le creo, creo en sus razones.

─ ¿Qué sugieres?

Andrew sonrió.

─Si te escondieras de todas las personas del mundo ¿a dónde irías?

Y esa pregunta activo algo en mi cerebro dormido… ¿A donde iría?

.

.

.

─ _Si alguna vez debo esconderme sería en aquel sitio_ ─ _la abracé desde atrás._

 _Íbamos caminando hacia la casa de Mina, hoy cumpliría diecisiete y hacia una mega fiesta. Pero Serena se tuvo que detener en un agencia de viajes camino a su casa._

 _Mire el póster que señalaba el monumento construido para formar parte del palacio destruido en 1859. La gire y la mire a la los ojos._

─ ¿ _Por qué allí? no prefieres un lugar cálido a orillas del mar, con esas bebidas que tienen sombrilla en sus vasos._

 _Me dio un casto beso. Se giró agarrando mi mano para que la siguiera._

─ _Porque en el país de las nieblas nadie te encontrará_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la demora y por la próxima también. Les cuento, como algunos ya saben, estoy con exámenes en la facultad y eso me impide actualizar más rápido.

La idea al principio era separar la historia en dos parte, pero no lo haré, porque no queda muchos más capítulos. También este capitulo es "extra" ya que la idea principal era un prologo de la segunda parte. Una porque es muy largo y la otra es que este capitulo es solo ver una pequeña parte de lo que le sucedió a él por la cabeza, por lo cual es extra.

Aunque la mayoría se concentro en los secretos de Serena, muy pocos se dieron cuenta que Darien oculta mas cosas que las que oculto ella.

Se que aunque la mayoría la odian y la detestan por la que hizo, la pregunta seria: ¿estamos dispuesto a sacrificarnos por alguien más? ¿que somos capaces de hacer por el bien del otro? o mejor dicho ¿lo queremos vivo aunque nos odie, o los dejamos morir y vivimos con la culpa de que no hicimos nada para salvarlo?

Gracias a todos los reviews que se animaron:

 **\- .Osorio - Jennifer - Sultana - Samira - Devastador - Sofi - Momo - Mia - Fabiola - Mimi - Susy - Sora - Lulu**

 **\- princesa de diamante** **\- Sere** **\- guest - Miriam Ortiz - chat´de´Lune - Yssareyes48 -**

 **.**

También sé que la mayoría quiere que Serena arda en el infierno.. jaja. Veremos que haré con ello para cumplir sus deseos (ja, ja) como siempre dije toda acción tiene una razón pero juro que no es tan mala. Espero que después no odien a Darien por lo que hizo y oculto jeje

Cualquier duda o consulta o lo que quieran sera recibido. Gracias a la beteadoras que me ayudan a ser entendibles y guiarme por el buen camino :-)

.

.

.


	17. Capitulo 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y el personaje de Kurapika a Yoshiro Tagashi. La historia es completamente de mi ubicación cabecilla.**

¡Ah! no tarde tanto como había pensado, bueno oficialmente les presento la segunda mitad (y no tanto) de la historia. Como dije en el cap. extra la idea era dividirla, pero no sera tan largo como para separarla en dos partes. Aún no se con cuantos capítulos finalizaré, pero durante los próximos se decidió.

Al fin entenderemos todas las razones de ellos dos. ¿Que estarías dispuesto a sacrificarse para que la persona a quien más amas sea feliz? ¿Que cambiaríamos por ellos?

.  
 **Mirada de Camaleón**

 **Libro 2:** **"A través de tus ojos"**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 15**

.

" **... Dame tu corazón y tu alma, y la vida será siempre** _ **la Vida de Rosa**_ **..."**

 **.**

 **.**

Por fin después de tres intensos días de lluvia cedió completamente, aunque el sol aún no tenía la representación de la postal perfecta de la ciudad. Ya me había acostumbrado a no ver la luz del sol tan seguido como lo vi en mi país natal, teniendo en cuenta que nos encontrábamos en invierno y era era era de verano más probable que aquí nunca saliera el sol.

Dí un largo suspiro mientras que acababa con el artículo que yo tenía un señor escribir La verdad, viendo más de cerca algunos detalles pero ... no podía. El tema realmente me gusta, esta vez mi editora acertó, era una lástima que la fecha de entrega estaba aquí. Lástima que ya no me queda más tiempo para la entrega.

Lo reviso una vez antes y lo envío.

─¡Diablos! ya son las diez de la mañana. murmuro.

Tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a mi reunión al mediodía en el periódico. Gracias a Dios hace una hora había llegado la persona que me ayuda con Cielo y con la casa.

─Mimet─la llamé mientras que guardaba varias cosas en un bolso.

─Dime.

La miré, era una joven atenta y cariñosa sobretodo con mi hija, y eso era bueno, porque cuando uno se encuentra varias horas fuera sentía que ella estaba segura. Recuerdo que su madre me habló un día en el puesto de la esquina con un breve saludo y al señor del negocio le preguntó por algún empleo cercano.

La investigue, y descubrí que su esposo y padre de su hija estaba muy enfermo y ambas juntaban dinero para los tratamientos del hombre que estaba internado. Son buenas personas, había pensado simplemente en ayudarlas. Pero tampoco podría llegar a su casa y darles dinero, más si no podía contar con eso ahora, un simple movimiento bancario y todos sabrían donde me encontraba. Recuerdo haber llegado a su puerta y les comenté del trabajo que necesitaba. En fin, ambas eran vecinas mías y vivían en la portería del edificio donde me encontraba.

─Cielo irá a la casa su amigo, el del tercero ¿recuerdas?─ella asintió─. Pero sólo si no tiene tarea y después de la merienda.

─No te preocupes. Todo captado.

Sonreí a su movimiento infantil con la mano, muy parecido al que hacía Mina cuando éramos adolescentes.

Salí de la habitación y empecé a buscar las llaves.

─¡Demonios! ¿donde las deje?

Mimet se acercó y me señaló el jarrón. _¿Como demonios deje las llaves dentro del jarrón?_

─Eres muy distraída─no le hice caso. Las agarre─. ¿Donde dejo esta rosa?

Me di vuelta a su comentario.

 _¿Otra vez?_ Llevaba una semana recibiendo una rosa. Una sola, sin nota, sin nada. Y el mensajero simplemente decía que era para mí.

─Haz lo que quieras con ella.

─¿Debe ser de algún admirador?─sus ojos mostraban aquel brillo que toda joven inocente posee a su edad.

Resople.

Era lo último que me falta ¡Un admirador! Llevaba más de año lejos de todo eso y por nada del mundo iba a comenzar a salir con hombres. ¡Termine con ellos para siempre!

Salí bajando las escaleras, vi a un técnico arreglando el ascensor que se averió ¡otra vez! No era una zona adinerada, todo lo contrario a Londres, pero tenía un atractivo único. Y sus precios eran adaptables a mi economía actual.

Estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta del edificio cuando el técnico estornudo.

─Salud.

Vi cómocomo se tocó la gorra y asintió. Salí del lugar con una extraña sensación, mi corazón latía a mil por hora. _¿Que demonios me pasó?_

Me gire para volver a entrar.

─Buenos días Srita Serenity.

─Buenos días ─ respondí al saludo de mi vecino del quinto

Se encontraba entrando al edificio. Sacudí la cabeza y fui a la parada del autobús.

─¡ _Dios como extraño a mi Audi!_

Tarde un poco más de dos horas en llegar al centro de Londres. Vi al gran Big Ben a lo lejos, el autobús doblo y en dos paradas más bajé.

Recuerdo que cuando llegue mi hija estaba con miedo. Me pregunté ¿Si había hecho lo correcto? no por mi sino por ella. Necesitaba a alejarme de todos y darle una vida normal. Cerré los ojos y aunque los primeros días, Cielo extrañaba su vida anterior, a los pocos días estuvo más tranquila y feliz por estar conmigo todos los días. Le prometí que cuando sea el tiempo volveríamos con el resto de las personas que ella ama.

Me había llevado algunos de los objetos de mi antigua vida y todo el dinero que pude sacar de la cuenta bancaria en un día. Con ello compre el departamento, chico y lejos del tumulto del centro, luego inscribir a mi hija en un colegio cercano. Lo segundo de mi lista fue buscar un trabajo, a pesar de que dude mucho decidí hacer lo mejor que me sabía hacer. Junte varios artículos que hice en el periódico universitario y me convertí en una periodista del diario " _The times"_. Sonreí al pensar que con eso le estaba llevando la contraria a mi padre, y a pesar de siempre quise ser periodista él me suplicó que no lo hiciera en sus últimos días. Había estudiado a escondida cuando viví en España mientras estaba embarazada y termine sin que nadie lo supiera.

Seguramente mi padre tenía razón… porque fue el inicio de todo, fue lo primero que oculte. Aún cuando estaba en preparatoria quería ser igual que él, sólo que él no quería que siga su legado. ¿Irónico, no? Ahora era yo quien deseo que mi hija no siga mis pasos. A pesar de que había graduado con honores, no publique ni escribí nada, hasta años después de haberlo conocido a él. Fue extraño sentir ese sentimiento y que no sea Darien su receptor. Pero también me dio el valor de conquista el sueño de seguir los pasos de mi padre. Cuando me dejó y volví a sentirme sola decidí hacerlo. Sólo un pequeño diario local había publicado mi primer artículo. La editora me dijo que tenía futuro ¿Por que lo hice? Aún no lo sabía, pero había usado un seudónimo como firma.

Alan, al ser la única persona que leía todo los diarios inclusive los locales me volvió a contactar. ¿cómo supo que era yo? Fácil, se acostó con la editora que le brindo mis datos. ¿Que había visto en aquella nota? ¿aún no lo se? Nunca me lo dijo, pero igual que aquella editora dijo que tenía un futuro prometedor pero peligroso por ser hija del periodista más premiado del país. El seudónimo quedo y con su ayuda empezó, lo que hoy me arrepiento, mi doble vida.

Con el tiempo lo ayude con varios artículos y cuando _New york Times_ sacó a la luz su primera publicación sobre mafia, me convertí en su escritora fantasma, como me llamo Alan. Varias notas las hacíamos juntos, otras eran mías y otras de él. Simplemente hicimos equipo, lo que me pareció bien en ese momento. Cuando una información me llevó a una de las viejas investigaciones de mi padre, ya no me pude hacer ninguna más.

Ahora que trabajaba plenamente como periodista en " _The times"_ me encontré con mi vieja editora, aquella que había publicado mi primer artículo, ella decía que la forma de escribir es única y tan parecida que se la puede llamar el ADN del escritor. Sonreí al recordar eso, ella había madurado y crecido, incluso me pidió disculpa por revelar mi identidad a Alan y me ofreció un pequeño puesto guardando el viejo secreto.

Ahora sólo eran tres que sabían la verdad de mi doble identidad: Alan, mi editora y Kunzite. Él, aunque lo descubrió por accidente supo como ayudarme en los momentos más complicados y también no reveló nada a Mina, aún me pregunto ¿si eso no lo llevo a su rompimiento?

─Buenos días Srita Chiba.

Entre al despacho de mi editora en jefe y sonríe. Saque de mi bolsa varios fragmentos de la próxima noticias que me pidió hacer.

─¿De verdad? ¿De verdad tengo que cubrir una boda?

Ella se rio, a mi no me parecía nada gracioso su último mail donde anunciaba el tema que debía escribir.

─Tienes que abrirte a diferentes posibilidades. Es importante para los ciudadanos. Se casan dos nobles que podrían subir al trono.

─¿Es un chiste?─ella seguía riendo─. Ella está en la centésima cuarta posición y él en la centésima quince, ¿¡no veo cómo van a subir al trono!? ¡Claro! excepto que haya una masacre en la nobleza justo cuando ellos no estén.

Ok, esto no era buena porque Sena se descostillaba de risa.

─Tranquila Serenity la harás con Robert es un excelente fotógrafo. Sólo te pido que vayas a la fiesta, te mezcle con la personas y luego me cuentes algo interesante. A los reporteros sólo nos dan acceso a la ceremonia, la fiesta será a puertas cerradas.

Bufe. No me apetece nada ir.

El tema anterior había sido los hurto en la ciudad pero... ¿Bodas?

─No me mires así, que ni así te librarás de ir a una boda.

─Sena─rogué.

Ella simplemente negó.

.

.

.

Los siguiente días había sido un caso, faltaba dos días para esa dichosa boda. Estaba en casa tratando de sacar algo de provecho pero miraba las revista con las personas invitadas y anotaba sus nombres.

─¡Qué tarea más aburrida!─me quejé por centésima cuarta vez creo.

─Te traje un té, ¿quieres?─mire a Mimet y su ofrecimiento.

Ella estiró su mano tomé la pequeña taza que me ofreció.

─Gracias.

─¿En qué trabajas?

Les señale las fotos de la revista y como toda adolescente sus ojos brillaron al ver la cantidad de nobles, famoso y cantantes que asistirán.

─Escribe algo de él.

Automáticamente me marco al cantante de moda. Saltaba frenéticamente como si lo viera ahora.

─Eres única, pero aunque quisiera no podría─su puchero de desilusión me hizo reír─. Es que tengo la computadora rota ¿recuerdas? Mañana vendrá el técnico. Puedes estar cuando llegue ¿verdad?

─Claro… Si escribes de él… ¿por favor?

Me reí de su inocencia y frescura.

─Ya llegue mami.

Mi hija entraba a casa y fue directo a mis brazos. Luego saludo a Mimet.

─¿Te quedas hoy?─le pregunto mi hija a Mimet.

─Hoy no, mi mamá me esperaba.

Ella asintió me dio un beso y se fue a bañar.

La noche llegó rápido, no podía dormir tenía una sensación extraña y no era por las flores que seguían llegando. Salvo hoy que no fue una rosa sino una " _No me olvides_ ".

 _¿Que demonios significaría?_

Cuando la vi simplemente me traslada a mi juventud cuando fuimos aquel vivero donde había millones de flores y le señalé esa misma a Darien. Él me veía intensamente pero a la vez no lo hacía, tan sólo teníamos quince años.

─Mami, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Me gire para ver a Cielo parada en la puerta de mi habitación. Le hice un lugar y ella se acostó.

─¿Qué sucede mi amor?

─Tuve un sueño horrible. Unos hombres te alejaban de mi lado.

La abrace y le di un beso en su frente.

─Es sólo una pesadilla, tranquila...

Se giró para verme.

─¿Me lo juras?

─Si amor, nada, ni nadie me apartará de tu lado.

La abrace como una bebe y se durmió más tranquila. Entonces esa sensación que tuvo ella me la transmitió a mi. Esta vez no habría poder humano que me apartara de su lado. Sólo quería darle una vida tranquila y en paz… hasta que sea el momento indicado.

.

.

.

Dios me había quedado dormida.

Por suerte Mimet había llegado y me había ayudado a alistar a mi hija. Cielo me dio un beso y se fue al colegio en el autobús escolar.

─Hoy es el _brunch. ¡N_ o puedo llegar tarde! maldición ¿dónde está mi blusa?

─Aquí, toma.

La tome de la mano de Mimet y salí corriendo al dormitorio para terminar de arreglarme. Al tiempo que escuche sonar el timbre.

─Debe ser el técnico, abre por favor

Agarre un par de aros y un collar. Me gire en búsqueda de la cartera y...

─Es por acá

Escuche a Mimet hablar en la sala. Salí del cuarto a toda prisa, estaba poniéndome el abrigo cuando escuche esa voz… Su voz.

─¿Quiere que arregle algo más?

Me gire de forma brusca y lo que vi. Ante mi estaba… Dios. No otra vez.

Estaba en mi sala, sus ojos giraron para verme, tenía el uniforme de un técnico y el maletín. De la impresión me caí de traste al piso.

─¿Te encuentras bien?

Mimet se acercó.

─Tu… tu … Dios, no…

No sabia que decir, ni pensar.

─Te ayudo pequeña─ se acercó y estiró su mano.

La rechace y me levante sola.

─¿Cómo demonios me encontraste?

Mimet miraba de Darien y luego a mi. Luego otra vez a él.

─Siempre te voy a encontrar.

─Vete… alejate… largate.

Grite como loca, desesperada como si un león me estuviera por atacar.

No lo entendía, él mismo me llamó zorra, puta, cualquiera. Entonces, ¡¿Qué hacía en la sala de mi casa llamándome pequeña?!

─Sólo vine a arreglar las cosas─lo mire… no podía estar pasado esto. No ahora. No otra vez─. ¿No necesitas que te arreglen el computador?

─De ti no necesito nada.

Abrí la puerta y le señalé la salida.

─Vete─agregue.

Estaba saliendo pero se paró justo a mi altura y me miró a la cara.

─No me alejes.

Lo mire desafiante.

─Fuiste tú el que nos alejo, ¿te falla la memoria?

─Lo siento, no debí hacerlo. Necesito que me perdones. Hablemos.

Lo miré y volví a señalar para que se fue. Giro y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta dijo:

─No voy a rendirme.

Con eso cerré de un portazo.

─¿Quienes ese es buen mozo?

Cerré los ojos… ¿Como demonios me encontró? ¿Y ahora qué haré?

.

.

.

Llegue a la oficina después de asistir al _brunch,_ debía redactar algunos detalles importantes del evento. Me paré en seco cuando vi que toda la oficina estaba llena de globos. Aparte algunos y vi también flores, muchas flores.

El piso estaba decorado por un camino de pétalos de rosa. Agarre del brazo a un compañero que pasaba justo a mi lado.

─¿Dime que es el cumpleaños de alguien?─él negó─. ¡Demonios!

Él sonrió.

Llegue a mi escritorio y como me lo imagine, había un gran ramos de rosas rojas. Con la furia de todos los dioses del Olimpo las agarre, abrí una ventana para tirarlas pero alguien me detuvo.

─¿Que haces?

Mire a mi compañera.

─¡Al demonio con todo esto!

─¿Acaso ni siquiera vas a ver qué dice la nota?─mi jefa apareció de la nada y me saco el enorme arreglo floral de las manos.

─No sabes lo divertido que fue ver cómo arreglaban el lugar─entrecerré los ojos al comentario de mi compañera con odio, mucho odio.

─" _No importa como te llames, siempre amaré tu esencia_ "─mire a Sena─. Bueno, eso dice la tarjeta. Si de verdad no las quieres, con lo hermosas que son tirarlas es un desperdicio. ¿Por que no me las regales? Yo podrías dárselas a mi esposo.

Se las di con enojo, me di vuelta empujando a algunos globos para llegar a mi escritorio y finalmente prender la computadora.

¿A qué demonios jugaba Darien?

Me echo como una basura y ahora viene todo arrepentido, todo romántico para pedirme simplemente que me arroje a sus brazos. ¡Vamos! Él me odiaba como nunca, e incluso yo me odiaba por lo que tuve que hacer, pero a pesar de todo… yo sólo pedí que me escuchara y si después de eso aún me odiaba, entonces me hubiera ido de su vida para siempre. De ese modo él podría ser feliz con alguien más.

.

.

.

Esto ya era ridículo, se supone que yo iba a entrevistarlos, no ellos a mi.

─¿Quien piensa que sería su admirador?

Me dijo una chica que pasaba por la alfombra roja. ¡Sí, ella era un invitado! yo por el otro lado estaba del otro lado de la valla. Pero no, la chica que esperaba una respuesta mía, era una actriz del momento. Los periodistas a mi lado también esperaban esa respuesta, las cámaras señalaban a la actriz que hablaba conmigo. Eleve mis ojos al cartel, y sí, también a los gritos de las miles de personas anunciando mi nombre.

¡ _Dame una oportunidad!_

¿No lo mencione? Darien y su brillante idea puso un cartel gigante, que digo gigante, mega gigante en el primer piso. Sólo pasar el primer invitado a la boda se desplegó dejándose ver a la vista de todo el mundo.

" _Pequeña, no puedo vivir sin ti"_

 _El idiota._

Obviamente pensaron que era de algún famoso, pero el canalla contrato o dijo, no lo sé, a varias personas y entre los cuales estaba la actriz enfrente mio para que me señalaba y me interrogaran.

─Srita Chiba, ¿es verdad? ¿Tiene un enamorado por este lugar?

Gire mi cabeza a mi colega de las revistas de corazón. Respire una y mil veces. Quería matarlo, asesinarlo ¡¿como demonio me hizo esto?! ¿y ahora?

─Creo que se equivocan.

Ahora era una cantante junto con la chica que esperaba mi respuesta detrás de ella los hombres que las acompañaban. Lo peor es que veía a varios famosos o senadores curiosos acercarse a donde me encontraba.

─¡Que romántico!─dijo la cantante española─.Recuerdo que mi Dylan me hizo algo similar cuando nos divorciamos y quiso volverse a casarse conmigo*.

─Si lo recuerdo─mencionó la otra suspirando por aquel recuerdo.

Sonreí.

─Disculpen.

Me retiré del lugar.

Ahora venía lo peor, tenía que ingresar con las misma personas, por lo menos ya no estarían aquel grupo de chicos que contrató Darien.

.

.

.

¿Porque dije que no podría estar peor?… Lleve a mi cabeza hacia atrás.

─¿Porque a mi?

El fotógrafo a mi lado sonrió y me señaló con la cabeza donde se encontraba un miembro del parlamento. Acordamos que él vaya a tomar las fotos y yo me ocuparía de las entrevistas, pero antes debía hacer otra cosa.

Me acerque al camarero que estaba ofreciendo unas copas a los invitados de la boda.

─¿Qué haces aquí?

Él me miró, se enderezó y a la persona que acababa de tomar una copa le sonrió galantemente.

─Trabajo pequeña.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

─No te hagas el chistoso Sheilds.

Volvió a sonreír, y me ofreció una copa.

La agarre de mala gana y me gire sobre mis tacos. A pesar de que los reporteros no iban al salón donde se festejaban la ceremonia, a la recepción sólo fuimos invitados algunos pocos, incluyéndome. Por eso debía vestir elegantemente y el vestido negro se ajustaba a mi cintura. Fue en ese giro que sentí los ojos de Darien mirándome.

Me gire sólo un poco para atraparlo. El desgraciado sólo sonrió y siguió sirviendo más copas.

¿Cómo demonios hizo para entrar? Bufé a mi pregunta no contestada.

Empecé a realizar algunas de las preguntas a diferentes famosos, cantantes y algunos ministros. Finalmente le pregunté a la actriz ganadora del último Óscar, todo lo que quería saber la gente.

─¿Será tu última película?¿Que te llevo a dejar la actuación?

Ella sonrió, se había anuncia que será su última película y después se retiraría del espectáculo.

─El amor. El amor a mi familia y a mis hijos. Sobretodo al hombre que amo─Asentí─. Estuve por perderlo en una oportunidad que sino fuera por su enorme bondad hoy no estaríamos juntos.

Sonriendo le agradecí y me gire para encontrarme con mi colega e irnos, pero una mano me detuvo. Me gire para ver nuevamente a la actriz.

─Espera─Parpadee confundida.

Ella me agarró de los hombros y me giró dejándome enfrente al hombre de ojos zafiro que me hizo suspirar desde mi infancia.

─¿Bailas conmigo?─ entonces me rendí.

Estaba hipnotizada o hechizada. No se que me pasaba. Darien estiró su mano invitándome a seguir y como luciérnaga ciega seguía a la luz, yo lo seguí a él.

Me llevo al centro de la pista y dónde dejé que me guíe. Mi cabeza fue a su hombro y sus manos a mi cintura atrayéndome. Me impregne de su aroma mentolado mezclado con un toque de madera. Era su olor, casi como el aroma que trae una tarde de verano frente al mar.

Cerré mis ojos, la música sonó en los altavoces y a los lejos se escuchaba como los susurros iban desapareciendo de a poco. Los invitados pasaban al gran salón para la boda y los periodista se iban al exterior dejándome sola en medio de la pista con el hombre al que siempre pertenecí.

La música se escuchó más fuerte.

 _Acércame a ti y abrázame fuerte, este hechizo mágico que hiciste es la vie en rose._

Me giro sólo un poco y se separó para verme un instante. Sus labios bajaron a los míos tocándolos con suavidad. Como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso.

 _Cuando me besas el cielo suspira y, aunque cierre los ojos, veo la vie en rose._

Nos separamos en silencio y volví apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, mis manos estaban unidas a las suyas.

 _Cuando me aprietas contra tu corazón estoy en un mundo aparte, un mundo en que florecen las rosas. Y cuando hablas, los ángeles cantan. Las palabras de todos los días se vuelve canciones de amor..._

─Te amo.

Escuche y apreté mis ojos mas fuerte. Dejando que mis lágrimas corrieran libre por mi rostro.

 _Dame tu alma y tu corazón, y la vida será siempre la vie en rose._

La música dejó de sonar y me separe de él lentamente. Lo mire a la cara al tiempo que con una mano limpia mis lágrimas.

─No soy buena para ti─me miró con ojos tristes, con su mirada perdida en los recuerdos─. Nos lastimaremos más, no podemos.

Baje un instante mi cabeza y negué. Lo volví a mirar, si realmente lo amo debo dejarlo ir. Me gire para salir corriendo de allí. Al cruzar la puerta vi a Robert apoyado sobre el auto del diario, esperándome. Corrí hacia él y casi lo obligue a arrancar sin subirnos.

Quería irme a casa acurrucarme y llorar por lo que le hice, por mi futuro que nunca llegara a cumplirse.

.

.

.

─¿Estuviste llorando?─ Negué , pero mis ojos hinchados y rojos decían lo contrario.

Me coloque una almohada arriba de mi cabeza tapándome de la mirada de Mimet. Lo último que vi es que ella puso los ojos en blanco.

─Sere…─murmuro.

La escuche irse a la habitación de mi hija y decirle que no me sentía bien, que debía cuidarme y que por la tarde vendría a buscarla para ir a la plaza, con eso volvió a su casa.

Por mi parte permanecí debajo de las sabanas, no podía enfrentarme a las cosas, me quedaba poco tiempo de vivir en Londres pronto debería volver. Mi hija debía estar con los que ama cuando todo comience.

Cielo se acostó a mi lado. Me había traído un zumo de naranja. Por ella salí de mi encierro y le sonreí. A media tarde Mimet vino a buscarla, le di un beso y se fue con ella.

Quede con ella que en dos horas iría a buscarla a la plaza que se encontraba a la vuelta del edificio.

Me bañe, luego leí la carpeta que me dejo el correo ayer. Le realice un par de anotaciones para llevarla lista al buzón de la esquina y enviarla de regreso. Seguí caminando hasta el lugar de juego donde mi hija se divertía con unos niños del vecindario. Subía a unos de los juegos más altos del lugar.

A medida que me acercaba me di cuenta que un hombre la veía a lo lejos, un hombre triste. Sentado en una banca solo. La seguía con la mirada cada vez que bajaba del por la escalerilla. Me acerque lentamente a él y me senté a su lado sin que me diera permiso.

─¿Quieres que hable con ella?─ rompí el silencio.

Sin mirarme negó con su cabeza.

─No soy bueno para ella─contesto después de unos minutos.

Cerré mis ojos.

─Darien… yo… Ella te necesita.

Giro, me miro con melancolía.

─Ella no sabe que existo... Es mejor así. No seria un buen padre.

Con eso volvió su vista a nuestra hija que me había visto y me saludaba. Nos quedamos en silencio viendo a nuestra hija correr como lo que es… un viento joven y fuerte empezando a caminar, empezando a ver _"la vie de rose_ ," o eso es lo que esperaba para ella.

─Sabes...─hablo Darien aún sin verme─. Hubiese preferido morir antes de…

─Entonces... ¿Quién cuidaría de ella? ¿Quién la protegería? ¿Qué hubiese pasado con nuestra hija?

Nos quedamos callado porque por más extraño que parezca, sentí como si me entendiera de verdad. Como si de verdad me viera transparente. Como si viera la verdad en el fondo de mi alma atormentada.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que vi a mi hija correr hacia mi. Me incorpore justo cuando ella se estrelló en mis piernas.

─¿Me viste mami?

Le di un beso en su cabeza.

─Claro, amor

Se giró y vio a Darien.

─¿Tu eres el amigo de mi mamá?─se dio vuelta hacia mi─. Es el que estaba en Japón ¿verdad?─asentí y le sonreí. Ella tiró de mí para que me pusiera a su altura─.¿Él sabes que?… Shhh.

Puso un dedo sobre la boca.

Me levanté para mirar a Darien que aún nos veía con pena.

─No te preocupes, podemos confiar en él.

Ella asintió y salió corriendo de vuelta a su juego donde estaba Mimet hablando con una vecina del edificio.

─Darien… puedo.

─Está bien así─me interrumpió y se levantó.

Giró sobre sus talones para irse. Verlo partir me partió el corazón cerré los ojos sólo instante el viento sopló y sin darme cuenta empecé a correr para detenerlo.

─Espera.

Darien se detuvo pero no me vio.

─No la abandones a ella ¡por favor!

Hubo un silencio tan profundo que pensé que el sonido había desaparecido del planeta .

─Pensé… ¿que podría ser su amigo? Pero no me pidas que sea su padre.

Solté su brazo y me congele.

─¿Tanto me odias? ¿Tanto que la culpas a ella también?

Se dio vuelta y vi que sus ojos contenían lagrimas que aun no tenían permitido salir.

─Te amo tanto que mi corazón está a punto de partirse, pero ayer entendí el mensaje, no insistiré. Pero también sé que no soy bueno para ella, sí… Sí estaba cerca tuyo tendría un poco o algo de las dos.

A penas pude ver una sombra de sonrisa.

─Sólo quiero verla feliz.

Volvió a girarse y al dar su primer paso me abalance a su cuerpo tomándolo desde su espalda fuerte. Darien se quedó quieto y en silencio.

─Te lastime─comencé a decir─. No confié en ti, no te lo dije. No te dije tantas cosas... Pero tengo tanto miedo, mucho miedo. Ya no puedo con tanto dolor, siento…

Sentí como se giro y me abrazo fuerte.

Entonces empecé a llorar sobre su ropa sin darme cuenta. El dolor y el miedo era tan fuerte dentro de mi cuerpo que no me di cuenta cuando esos sentimiento se hicieron cargo de mi vida.

Dolor a lo que hice, al mundo donde me introducí, a lo que hice, a ocultarme. Miedo a perderlo todo, miedo de no poder protegerla, a dejarla desamparada y a enfrentar lo que la vida hizo conmigo una y otra vez… Sólo quería que fuera feliz pero el reloj pronto dejara de girar, y eso es lo que más me aterraba.

Sentí sus brazos fuerte sosteniéndome y por un instante sentí que mi vida volvería a ser como aquella canción, que sería de " _color de rosa_ ".

Mimet se acercó, sólo al verme dijo que mi vecina del tercero la había invitaba a cenar. Su hijo y ella eran muy amigos. Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. Cielo me tiro un beso a lo lejos y se fue con ella al departamento para bañarse y cambiarse. Darien me llevó a la misma banca que estábamos antes y cuando mis lágrimas dejaron de salir unos minutos me hizo verlo.

─Quizás no hoy, ni mañana o pasado... Pero volvamos a ser amigos, los mejores, como éramos de pequeños.

Lo mire con una pequeña esperanza.

─¡Sé el padre de nuestra hija!─ supliqué

─No puedo─baje mi cabeza.

Con su mano me levantó el rostro.

─No bajes tu mirada, siéntete orgullosa de luchar por ella.

─Sé su padre─suplique otra vez.

─Déjame ser su amigo─Su mirada se mostraba dolorosa pero dura.

En mi cabeza siempre imaginé que él estaría feliz por ser padre… pero por alguna extraña razón, ahora él no quería asumir ese rol.

─Está bien ─asentí derrotada.

Me dio un beso en la frente y cerré mis ojos. Me sentía cansada pero por lo menos ahora Darien estaría cerca y eso por tonto que parezca, calmaba un parte de mi alma.

.

.

.

Me acompañó al edificio, caminamos cerca pero no nos tocábamos.

─¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Dijo al llegar a la puerta del edificio.

─Claro.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos al parecer tomando valor hasta que vi que sus labios se movían.

─Nunca… digo, ¿Acaso nunca pensaste?… me refiero ¿Si alguna vez pensaste en rehacer tu vida?

Suspire, me gire para apoyar mi espalda contra la pared. Entonces lo vi.

─Dices, ¿sí pensé en formar una familia antes?─asintió─. Cuando Cielo tenía cuatro o cinco años conocí a alguien, aún no frecuentaba los burdeles y tenía la esperanza de tener un hogar de verdad─asintió pero se que no le gusto esa aclaración─. Su nombre era Kurapika, era un policía amigo de la esposa de Artemis, Himeko. Me gustaba, no te voy a decir lo contrario.

Vi en su rostro que tampoco le gusto esa noticia, pero él mismo me pregunto si alguna vez pensé en volver a enamorarme.

─Vivía en Alemania, pero varias veces venía de visita a Japón. Salimos un par de veces inclusive pensé en que conociera a mi hija… digo a nuestra hija. No fue nada serio o eso era al principio. Él quería tener una vida a mi lado, casarnos, tener una familia, confiaba en él. Fue a la única persona que le hable de Cielo. Un día me dijo que pensaba adoptarla y ¡aún no la había conocido!. Era un ser especial de verdad.

─¿Porque hablas en pasado?─ quiso saber

Lo mire y cerré mis ojos para llevar mi vista al cielo. ¿Como tantas personas cercanas a mi? Él había pagado mi desgraciado destino.

─Murió al año de conocerlo─los ojos de Darien se abrieron asombrados. Yo encorve mis hombros─. ¿Como ves? atraigo la desgracia. Está impregnada en mi piel, y las personas que me rodea salen lastimadas o muertas.

Miró un instante hacia abajo y luego me miró.

─Pero eso no fue tu culpa.

Me reí secamente.

─Si lo fue... Lo asesinaron por protegerme ¿sabes? Él era un de los mejores detectives y yo lo mate. ¿Irónico? ¿Que se puede esperar de personas como yo?

Me enderece y gire para abrir el portón del edificio. Su mano me detuvo.

─Serena, eso no fue tu culpa.

Volví a sonreírle.

─Sí, lo fue. Ellos me querían a mí y él se interpuso en el disparo… Después de su funeral abrí el sobre que me dejó mi padre. Mi legado y mi cruz─él estaba impactado y asombrado en partes iguales─. Tranquilo, estoy bien.

Le di un beso en su mejilla y entre. Su mirada al entrar era de extraña por parte, por un instante parecía que sabía la historia de Kurapika inclusive antes de contársela, pero por otra parte nunca había considerado que traigo en la piel la marca del dolor, la de mi propia destrucción.

.

.

.

Decirle a Darien de Kurapika fue aliviador, sentía que aún tenía el peso de su muerte en mis hombros, es algo con que pocas personas puedan vivir. Si mi hija no hubiese existido, yo ya no estaría en este mundo, me hubiera rendido hace tiempo. Un cuchillo o una soga me hubiese servido para acabar con mi existencia.

Bese a mi tesoro en su frente y la arrope, era medianoche cuando la mire desde la puerta de su habitación. Día a día peleo porque sea fuerte y sea yo quien acabe con el peso de llamarse Tsukino. Pero aun así, si el tiempo es un cruel emisario no la dejaré sola. Sólo deseo que su padre la amé tanto y la proteja como lo hago yo misma. Cerré mis ojos y me gire hacia la sala, luego me recline en el barandal del balcón para observar cómo la neblina de la noche, nuevamente oculta las calles de la ciudad, oculta los secretos de las personas que habitan dentro ella.

Los días siguientes no supe nada de Darien, las noticias de la boda que escribí fue todo un éxito ya que los ejemplares se vendieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por suerte mi editora me dijo que esta vez sea yo quien elija el tema.

─ _¿Tal vez deba escribir sobre bipolaridad?_ ─pensé.

Porque eso mismo me dijo la madre de Mimet al encontrarme con ella en la escalera después de ver a Darien en la plaza. Según ella un día lloraba por el amor perdido y al otro lo recibía como si no hubiese mañana, recuerdo que me había dicho:

─ _No lo canses querida, ese hombre vela por ustedes más de lo que crees. Y no le cierres las puertas al amor─se había acercado a mí y agregó─. Desencadena ese corazón y permítete amar a pesar de los errores y del dolor._

Mire el reloj de la sala de espera del consultorio, estaba junto con mi hija esperando que su doctor nos atienda, volví a mirar la revista que tenía en mi mano pensando o tal vez... ¿podría escribir de las decisiones erradas de las personas? hasta que escuche el nombre de mi hija y juntas fuimos a la consultorio.

Cuando nos informo que todo estaba normal salimos y compramos helado. Al volver al departamento entramos y mientras guardaba los potes en la heladera el timbre sonó.

─Yo voy.

─Gritó mi hija.

─No , ve a lavar las manos. Yo abro.

Ella asintió me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al abrir la puerta me congele y a la vez mis ojos se mostraron esperanzador. Le sonreí al hombre que siempre me haría suspirar y al que destroce de la peor forma.

─Hola, ¿pensé en comprar helado?

Levantó una bolsa, asentí dejándolo pasar. Verlo moverse en mi pequeña sala era magnífico, me hizo sentir pequeña su cuerpo expresaba ¿ternura? Era raro, porque en mi antiguo departamento era lo suficiente grande para verlo moverse con soltura. Este… bueno, no sabia si sentarse o quedarse de pie por miedo de tirar algún objeto.

─Lo voy a servir ¿te parece bien?

Asintió y decidió sentarse en un sillón, pequeño para su cuerpo.

Fui a la cocina y serví en tres potes grande, mi sonrisa fue amplia al ver que Darien eligió solo chocolate. Su favorito.

─Aquí tienes.

Le extendí la copa con el helado, lo vi tenso a lo que gire y observe que Cielo lo miraba detalladamente.

─Toma amor.

Ella vino hacia mí sin dejar de analizar al hombre sentado en el pequeño sillón. Agarró su copa y se sentó frente a él, me tomó del brazo y me obligo a sentarme también a su lado.

─¿Te gusta?─mi hija asintió─. Lo trajo Darien, recuerdas que te conté que es un amigo de Japón─volvió a asentir─. ¿Sabes? es su favorito.

Agregue mirando a Darien.

─¿De verdad?─mencionó─. El mío también.

Sus ojos brillaron al verse identificado con su propia hija.

─Ya termine ¿me puedo ir?

─Si, ve a ver los dibujos.

Ella negó.

─Voy con Endy.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

─¿Sabes que no puedes ir cuando quieras?

─Le dije que le llevaría el helado que compramos "nosotras"─se que hizo esa aclaración a propósito.

Se levantó y antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue a la heladera sacó uno de los dos potes que habías comprado antes y se fue.

─Se lo que vas a decir…

Cerré mis ojos y dejé mi copa de helado vacía en la mesa.

─No debes hacer eso, y no la castigue porque estabas acá. No me gustaría que ustedes dos comenzaran mal─lo mire y vi que dio un vistazo a la puerta antes de verme─. Si le digo que eres su…

Me interrumpió.

─No, ya lo hablamos no quiero que se lo digas.

Suspire, no entendía eso. Pero tampoco iba a cuestionarlo. Me levanté y fui a la cocina en busca de alguna bebida.

─¿Quieres tomar algo?─dije mientras buscaba en la cocina─. Tengo vino, cerveza… ¿whisky?

Dije sin darme cuenta pero su respuesta fue rápida y a la vez casi aterradora.

─NO─luego suavizó la voz─. Solo un zumo.

Agarre dos vasos para servir el zumo en ambos. Volví a la sala.

─¿Cuando saliste en libertad?

Mi pregunta lo hizo verme curioso. Pero no entendía, ¿acaso pensó que en verdad lo estuve vigilando? De acuerdo sé que busque noticias de él, en este tiempo pero no puede hallar nada en concreto.

Sólo supe que no había culpables en la muerte de Ami, eso me provocó dolor y una noche mas de llanto.

─Fue hace más de seis meses─mis ojos se abrieron─. Quede limpio de toda causa.

─Guau, te felicito.

Tome un sorbo del zumo. El silencio entre los dos me ponía incomoda.

─¿Hotaru?

Él sonrió, pero era una sonrisa maliciosa la conocía bien algo tramaba.

─¿No lo sabes?─negué, él encorvó sus hombro─. Siguió tu consejo empezó a estudiar diseño.

─Me alegro.

─Volví a la empresa─lo mire─. No como socio, trabajo en el área de gestión y planeamiento.

Volví a tomar un poco más de zumo, su mirada me tenía nerviosa, demasiada.

Lo vi sonreír.

─Tienes el vaso vació.

Ok, no fue divertido pero él se estaba riendo.

─De acuerdo, entendí─levanté mis manos.

Fui a la cocina a buscar más, abrí la heladera para sacar la botella de zumo cuando un escalofrío me recorrió desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Cerré la heladera y casi me caigo del susto cuando Darien estaba en la cocina.

─Te traje el vaso.

Lo agarre desconfiada.

─No me dijiste ¿como me encontraste?

Sonrió, apoyó su espalda sobre la pared y puso sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Me miró más de lo normal. ¡Dios! tenía problemas para que mis manos dejaran de temblar, me gire y me puse a servirme el zumo sin que su mirada me desarmara.

─No es tan difícil, si te pones el apellido de mi madre.

Apreté el cartón del zumo tan fuerte que se salió disparado por el pico de la botella. Me gire desconcertada, cuando me cambié de identidad no supe porque me había puesto ese apellido ¿fue inconscientemente?

─Si lo unes con el nombre de tu madre… ¡Bingo!─agregó.

Pero si fue más fácil para cualquiera que supiera mi historia, ya estaría frita.

─Además... ¿Acaso pensaste que nunca supe que eras periodistas también?. Claro, además de arquitecta. Era tu sueño, ser igual que tu padre.

Deje el zumo en la mesa. Simplemente había unido los hilos.

─Yo…

─Tranquila, no pasa nada─estiro su mano a mi costado, sentí un aroma, su perfume. volvió a incorporar─. Gracias por el jugo.

Vi cómo el líquido ingresaba a su boca y un leve hilo se escapaba por uno de sus hoyuelos, era el mismo vaso que minutos antes había tomado yo. Era tan hipnótico ver como el líquido que se escapaba de su boca hacia un pequeño camino hasta su propia nuez de adán para luego ver como su misma lengua limpiaba los rastros de las pequeñas gotas.

─Es mejor que me vaya─tragué saliva. Parpadeé saliendo de mi hechizo─. Tengo una reunión por la tarde.

Se quedó pensando y yo sólo podía ver como uno de sus dedos limpio el resto de zumo que quedó en su boca y luego se lo llevó a la boca. Bajo su mano y me mordí el labio.

En cuestión de segundos podría verlo acostado en el piso de mi cocina mientras que me sentaba a horcajadas para abrirle la camisa de un solo movimiento. Volcándole el zumo para lamerlo de su pecho fornido. Podría inclusive ponerle el helado que aún tenía en la nevera.

─¿Me puedes dar tu opinión?

Eso me despertó.

─¿Disculpa?─lo dije después de unos minutos.

Rio levemente como sabiendo lo que me imagine. Supe que de inmediato que me había sonrojado como una adolescente deseosa de explorar el cuerpo masculino… ¡Maldición! porque era exactamente lo que me paso.

─Tengo que ir a ver como esta el proyecto de la torre Gold. ¿lo recuerdas?─asentí, fue lo último que discutí con Galaxia─. Hay algunos problemas con el nuevo arquitecto que se hace cargo del proyecto ¿tu puedes…?

─No puedo─lo interrumpió.

Encorvo sus hombros y se giró para irse.

─Si cambias de parecer… sabes donde es...

Con eso se fue. Diablos aún tenía poder sobre mi. Fui a la sala y en la pequeña mesa había un papel doblado. Al levantarlo mis ojos se cristalizaron.

 _Tu me recuerdas a un poema del que ya no me acuerdo, una canción que nunca existió, y un lugar al que no creo que haya ido nunca… Eres mi poema, mi canción y mi sitio favorito. Eres mi paraíso._

.

.

.

De acuerdo ¿ _que hacia yo en este lugar_?

Levante el rostro al edificio que se imponía en este lugar y claramente le faltaba yacimiento por finalizar, mejor dicho por empezar. Siendo que iban por el piso diez había problema en los tres primero a simple vista.

Después de esa pequeña nota de Darien estuve congelada por varios minutos, hasta que una extraña fuerza me hizo moverme, me cambie y hable con la vecina, madre de Endy. Ella estaba feliz que ambos niños pasen tiempo juntos y la deje quedarse hasta la cena. Su hijo era un niño solitario y fue Cielo quien lo sacó de su tristeza, supongo que no culpo a la madre por haberlo apartado de su padre. Lo malo es que el niño a diario escuche como la madre detesta tanto a su padre, y no, solo eso, habla con desprecio de aquel hombre. No la culpo, pero ni siquiera si odiara tanto a Darien hablaría mal de él a nuestra hija. Aun recuerdo la impresión al verlo esa mirada de tristeza y vació…

─¿Busca a alguien señorita?

Un obrero interrumpió mis pensamientos.

─Estoy buscando al Sr Shields.

El obrero sonrió.

─Srta. Chiba, ¿verdad?─asentí─. Si, la estábamos esperando.

Torcí mi boca. ¡Diablos! Odiaba tanto como me conocía también ese hombre.

Seguí al hombre apenas cruce el primer piso me dio un casco para mi cabeza. Subimos por el ascensor hasta el piso diez donde está detenida la construcción. Vi al fondo como Darien discutía con un hombre principalmente pero detrás de él había varias personas más que sospecho que eran los obreros.

─Disculpen que los interrumpan─todos los ojos se pusieron en mi─.Acaba de llegar la Srta. Chiba.

La sonrisa de Darien se amplió, se notaba su felicidad. Todos los hombres me saludaron con un gesto de mano, y se presentaron desde el ayudante hasta el arquitecto a cargo. Darien me tomo por la cintura dejando claro al capataz que me había pedido una reunión privada para el final de la tarde.

Sutilmente me separe, me comento del tema que hablaban y me gire para observar las columnas, todos me siguieron en silencio, pedí algo para medir y pregunte sobre algunas mediciones o estudios relacionados a la obra.

─¿Y qué opinas? ─ Pregunto Darien a mi lado.

─Espero que con su opinión podamos seguir con la obra─agregó el capataz─. Llevamos detenidos más de un mes.

Vi la planilla que me entregaron.

─Tu eres el arquitecto ¿no?

Mire al hombre que llevaba un traje gris y corbata azul, mala combinación. Hizo un gesto con el casco y asintió.

─Fiore. Llámeme Fiore por favor─sonrió.

Conocía ese tipo de sonrisa, eran las que prometía mucha diversión. Se puso cerca mío y tomó de mis manos la anotaciones de la obra.

─Una flor tan delicada como es usted, es como la flor del desierto que florece en la soledad del desierto.

Escuche un gruñido. Lo ignore y tome bruscamente la carpeta de las anotaciones. Mire seriamente al autor de ese deplorable halago.

─¿Eso es un insulto?─Fiore se incorporó─. ¿Me está comparando con un desierto seco y árido?

Todos y cada uno de ellos empezaron a reír, claramente su Romeo no dio en la tecla.

─Lo siento, yo… ─levanté mi mano interrumpiéndolo.

─Sea profesional. Las anotaciones aquí están todas equivocadas.

Darien y el arquitecto se miraron. El primero tomó la planilla y vio varios papeles.

─¿Puedes explicarme? no conozco bien del tema.

Suspire, me dirigí al arquitecto.

─Usted alteró los datos─se vio descubierto y miraba para todos lados─. Confiese o lo denuncio a las autoridades. ¿Acaso quiere que el edificio se derrumbe?

─No, yo...─vi como empezó a transpirar cerró los ojos y bajó su cabeza─. Tiene razón, debía estar en otro lado, no aquí en Londres. Pero necesitaba que terminara rápido y con menor costo. Así me darían la gerencia de arquitectura.

Mire a Darien… ¿Nadie había ocupado mi puesto entonces?

─Elyson lleva más de un ocho meses sin el gerente de arquitecta, el único que estuvo un tiempo fue Zafiro pero renunció cuando se caso con Petz─me respondió.

Cerré la carpeta y se la entregue.

─Entonces tienes un arduo trabajo en el edificio. Deberán invertir mucho más de lo estipulado y lo principal es ver los yacimiento, están quebrados y solo hay diez piso. Si el cartel de la puerta es el correcto será un edificio de cuarenta y dos pisos más que los que están ahora, si siguen como hasta ahora cuatro máximo cinco pisos y todo se derrumbaría.

El arquitecto asintió.

Después de la charla y dejando en claro las nuevas posiciones juntos con las tareas a realizar, Darien le prometió a Fiore que cambiarían de arquitecto o por lo menos vendría otro a ayudarlo a realizar la obra.

La tarde empezaba a caer y el calor dentro del edificio era sofocante.

Me saque un instante el casco para abanicarme con él. Un obrero al verme me trajo un vaso de agua, le sonreí y me acerque a lo que sería una hermoso ventanal. Aún estábamos en el piso diez y Darien seguía hablando de algunos detalles de los planos que se necesitaba para la aprobación. Cerré los ojos y deje que el viento me golpeara en la cara, que jugara con mi cabello y por instante podría acariciar la paz.

Mientras que eleve mi rostro para absorber los rayos del sol, un grito me provocó terror. Me gire sobre sí y mi corazón se detuvo. Corrí tan rápido como pude hacia donde estaba un grupo de hombres reunidos. Darien estaba inerte en el piso.

Llegue a su lado y me arrodille.

─Darien... Darien─lo empecé a llamar.

Estaba inconsciente, mis ojos llenos de lagrima suplicaba que se despertara.

─Traigan una ambulancia─mire a Darien con los ojos cerrados─. Despierta por favor, despierta.

Lo sacudí un poco pero no reaccionaba.

─Maldición, despierta─golpee su pecho.

Escuche como los obreros decían que la ambulancia tardaría en llegar.

─No me dejes, te necesito...─llore sobre su pecho─. Aún te amo, no me dejes, ¡por favor!.

Sentí una mano en mi cabeza.

─No lo haré.

Me incorporé y lo vi mirándome a los ojos sonriendo. ¿Era una broma?

─Eres un idiota.

Lo golpeé en el pecho y me levante. Debía salir de ahí, no solo se burlo de mi, me hizo parecer una idiota enfrente de todo el mundo. Fui en dirección a las escalera cuando me giro entre sus brazos.

─Sólo quería escuchar esa palabras.

─Idiota─lo golpeé en el pecho─. Pensé que te habías...

No pude seguir porque las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Darien me atrajo a su pecho. Agarro mi rostro y me lo levanto. Simplemente me beso dulce y suave.

Al separarnos me miro a los ojos.

─Se que hay mucho de qué hablar─quise interrumpir pero no me dejo─. No vuelvas a decir que me haces mal. Porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y mientras estemos juntos podemos solucionarlo todo. Esta vez luchare yo por ti. No hay fuerza en este planeta que logre separarme de ti. Esta vez no lograran separarnos.

Iba hablar… pero no pude. No podía, porque esta vez la que no quería hablar era yo. ¿Si esto no es lo correcto? Y ¿si lo era?

.

.

.

─¿Creo que deberíamos casarnos?

Acabo de escupir toda el agua que estaba tomado, mire a Darien incrédula a sus palabras.

─¿Que?

Verlo sentado en el sillón, en mi pequeño sillón, de la sala de mi casa ya era todo un logro. Después de volver de la obra había insistido en que subiera, al principio sólo iba a estar unos minutos y hora estaba preparando la cena para tres.

─Bueno… así podría pasar más tiempo con Cielo sin que le parezca extraño.─ ¿porque casarme casi con un perfecto desconocido para ella no era extraño?

Deje de cortar las verduras para ir a verlo a la sala. Me quedé quieta sin respuesta. No era la mejor propuesta pero era para estar cerca de nuestra hija también.

─Si quieres que ella te acepte podría…

─No─volvió a interrumpir, eleve mi ceja─Ya te lo había dicho antes.

─No te entiendo. ¿Quieres pasar tiempo con ella y no quieres que se lo diga?

─Tengo mis razones.

Eleve mis manos en rendición… _¿quién entiende a los hombres?_

Escuche la puerta abrirse.

─Hola mamá.

Mi hija entró a saludarme.

─Hola.

Miró al hombre de la sala entrecerrando sus ojos.

─¿Aún estás acá?─ su pregunta con sarcasmo me hizo recordar de quien era hija

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me limpie las manos para girar a mi hija poniéndome a su altura

─No hables así ¿de acuerdo?─ella asintió─. Quiero que lo conozco él…

Mire a Darien, su mirada se volvió gélida, desafiándome a que se lo dijera.

─Él es una buena persona y amigo mío.

─Pues no quiero, quiero que se vaya─lo miro cruzando sus brazos.

Darien se acercó a ella, lo vi temblar, lo vi asustado. Era extraño verlo de ese modo.

─No voy a lastimar a tu mamá─dijo y puso una mano sobre el hombro de mi hija. Ella se apartó─. Me gustaría conocerte.

─¡A mi no!

Cielo se giró enojada para encerrarse en su habitación.

─Tenle paciencia.

Darien asintió, pero su mirada decayó mucho. Fue a la sala en busca su saco y con un beso casto en mis labios se fue también.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes fueron similares, mi hija no habla, Darien tampoco, creo que el mayor tiempo que estuvo fue diez minutos. Luego se iba con alguna excusa.

Respire profundo tenía que cambiar esto y sobretodo entender porque no quería ser el padre de nuestra hija. Averigüe dónde estaban la oficina que alquilaron para trabajare mientras estaba en Londres. Subí los quince piso y al llegar vi como muchas mujeres, sobretodo jóvenes, se vestían demasiado sexy para una oficina. No es que estuviera celosa ni nada parecido. Pero verme en vaqueros y una blusa blanca me hizo sentir que ya no encajaba en el mundo empresarial, en fin, mi trabajo actual no requería que me arreglara tanto, además podía usar _converses_.

Estire un poco mi blusa mientras la recepcionista me miraba detalladamente. Como si fuera poca cosas para cualquiera que trabaje en esta oficina.

─¿En qué puedo ayudarla?─dijo sin ánimos de hablarme.

Me dije a mi misma que sólo era una empleada mal pagada. Respire y conté hasta tres antes de contestarle.

─Vengo a ver al sr Shields.

Me volvió a mirar como si realmente le estaba haciendo un chiste.

─¿Tiene cita?─negué─. Entonces será imposible.

─Dígale que soy Serenety Chiba. Él sabe quién soy y me recibirá.

Volvió a ver su computadora. Y me miró.

─No está autorizada─eleve mi ceja─. Además está en reunión, no podemos interrumpirlo "ahora".

Encorve mi boca, supongo que debía esperar a que terminara la reunión. Pensé que si venía en el horario de almuerzo tendría tener más posibilidades de verlo. Me senté en un asiento y esperé.

Cruce mis piernas. No había pasado ni media hora cuando varias personas con trajes salieron de lo que supongo sería la sala de reunión. Entre ellos estaba Darien. La sala estaba a mitad de pasillo detrás de la recepcionista. Se giró hacia el fondo donde había una puerta de doble entrada de madera oscura. Era imponente verlo así, a la vez que mi sonrisa se amplió aprecie su grandiosa espalda anchas que era merecedora de ser una obra del dios Apolo. Me paré para decirle a la recepcionista que me anunciara pero mi sonrisa murió cuando de aquella misma oficina salió una mujer con una falda demasiada corta, su cabello estaba atado en lo alto y aunque no podía verla de frente aprecié su blusa casi transparente.

Mis ojos se abrieron más cuando Darien le abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso. Ella contorno su cadera como gata en celo. Estaba a punto de dirigirme a su oficina cuando...

─El señor Shields seguirá en reunión ¿aún lo desea esperar?

Me giré a ver a la recepcionista. Acaso me tomaba de tonta, si acabada de pasar y sólo dejó entrar a esa zorra.

─Pero.. pero acaba...

Ella me interrumpió.

─Acaba de entrar en otra reunión.

¡ _Reunión mi abuela!_

Sin esperar que reaccionara camine directo a la oficina que lo vi entrar. ¿Como demonios sigue siendo tan canalla? ¡promete pelear juntos aunque lo aleje de mi lado porque no soy buena para él, me convenció de que era todo lo contrario y ahora está con esa mujer!

─Espere─ Escuche gritar a la mujer que estaba en recepción.

No me importo. Abrí la puerta de un solo golpe y pase. Mis ojos cayeron directo en la mujer que estaba sentada en la punta del escritorio mirando a Darien y él le sonreía desde su silla.

Al sentirme ambos se voltearon.

─¿Interrumpo?

La mujer agarró un mechón de su cabellera castaña y se la enrollo en su dedo. Su pierna no tenía zapato y estaba apoyada en el pecho de Darien. A su vez Darien al verse descubierto soltó su mano que sostenía ese mismo pie.

─Serenity ¿que haces acá?

Darien se paró y mientras que se acercaba a mi, la recepcionista me dio alcance.

─Lo siento Sr Shields, le dije que estaba en una reunión…

Levantó la mano para interrumpirla.

─Esta bien, no se preocupe. Ella sí puede interrumpir─la recepcionista mas aliviada se fue.

Mis ojos fueron a la mujer que bajaba del escritorio y se acomodaba la falda. Se coloco su zapato y camino como loba a su presa. Llegó a nuestro lado y puso su mano en el hombro de Darien.

─Seguimos después─estiró su cuello y lo beso en la mejilla.

Antes de irse me miró con arrogancia. ¡Ella quería a Darien!

─Que hermosa sorpresa─ lo volví a ver─. No pensé que quisieras pisar las oficinas de Elyson.

─Si quieres castigarme esta bien. Pero no castigues a Cielo.

Me miro confundido, trato de agarrar mi mano y me aleje para irme.

─Espera, ¿no entiendo?

─¡¿NO ENTIENDES?!─mis lágrimas hicieron su aparición, me limpie con mis manos─. Entiendo que quieras castigarme, ¡te lastime! Lo acepto, pero con eso...

Darien sonrió, no soportaba su sonrisa petulante. Me gire y comencé a correr por el pasillo para alcanzar los ascensores.

Pase por donde estaba el escritorio de la recepcionista cuando dos brazos me detuvieron y me giraron.

─Pequeña, no creas todo lo que ves─comencé a golpearlo en el pecho, solo se reía de mí─.Mírame.

No quería verlo. Si quiere estar con las miles de mujeres, recuperar sus años robados, ¡esta bien! No lo detendré pero que no me busques.

Agarro mi rostro entre sus manos.

─Mírame pequeña─agrego cuando deje de pelear y abrí los ojos─Ven, hablemos.

Me solté.

─Si quieres castigarnos, adelante, castígame solo a mi. Lo asumo. Pero no te alejes de nuestra hija.

Cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca vi la transformación de su gesto se volvió duro y también vi como toda la oficina puso sus ojos en mi.

 _¿Quién era?_ Era el susurro mas fuerte cuando fui arrastrada por Darien hasta su oficina. Nos encerró y tomó un respiro.

─No vuelvas a decirlo eso nunca más.

Estaba confundida, ¿no decir nunca más? ¿Qué le pasaba?. No entendía nada. Si hace solo un momento interrumpí su reunión con esa lagartona.

─No comprendo.

Lo mire asustada.

─No vuelvas a hablar de nuestra hija.

Él la negaba. Me gire solo instante antes de enfrentarlo

─No te comprendo. ¿La niegas?─no me contestó─. Te pedí que te alejaras de mi, que no soy digna pero insististe una y otra vez. Al primer par de piernas que se te ofrece te olvidas de todo eso.─me gire y puse mis manos en su escritorio─¿Como?─volví a mirarlo─. No es la única amante que tiene ¿¡verdad!?

─No digas cosas que después te puedes arrepentir.

─¿Me estas amenazando?

─No quise decir eso, lo sabes─me aclaro.

Camine hacia un lado y luego lo volví a ver .

─¿Porque quieres volver conmigo? Nos hacemos mal .

Se acercó, puso sus manos en mi cintura aunque lo rechace fue muy leve.

─Te amo y te necesito.

─Pero niegas a tu hija─se apartó de mí, dando un paso atrás─. Darien… Ella y yo estamos en el mismo paquete.

─Es diferente.

Me gire para poder verlo a la cara, mis ojos se entristecieron.

─Te hiciste el desmayado para que recuerde mis sentimientos hacia ti, quieres a nuestra hija pero lejos y a la vez quieres estar con todas las zorras que se te ofrecen. No puedo así, no puedo.

Me miró extrañado.

─¿Zorras?

─Las mujeres, quieres recuperar los años de adolescencia, de mujeriego que te quitaron─él se empezó a reír─. No es gracioso Shields.

Me volvió a tomar entre sus manos.

─Tu eres la graciosa─me aparte pero no me dejo─. No creas en todo lo que ves, cree en lo que sientes.

Parpadee a esas palabras. Tenían un significado más profundo, al mismo tiempo sentía que ya me las habían dicho. Creer en lo que siento, no en lo que veo... ´ _"A los ojos se les puede engañar"._

Bajo su rostro y me beso suave, delicadamente. Llevo sus manos a mi cintura para acercarnos casi no había espacio entre nosotros. Me fundí con él y por un momento olvide el camino que había hecho para estar separado y el que hicimos para volver a encontrarnos. Por un momento me imaginé teniendo una vida feliz y sencilla con él a mi lado.

.

.

.

Domingo a la tarde, el sol brillaba a pesar de ser invierno. A pesar de haber decidido estar en casa en este preciso momento pensé en los miles de lugares donde podría estar. Aún no lograba que mi hija asumiera el rol de Darien en nuestra vida y Darien… bueno, aun no quería asumir su propio rol. Pero estar de pie sosteniendo la puerta de mi pequeño departamento y ver al hombre que solo vestía vaquero y un remera, totalmente relajado era... Ya no parecía aquel hombre que había vuelto de Estados Unidos. No sólo eso, estos días pude ver mas aquel adolescente que había conocido que al hombre duro y encerrado en sí mismo. Parecía que el peso del mundo ya no estaba en sus hombros.

─Vine a invitarlas a ir al parque.

Parpadee y como autónoma me corrí para que pasara. Me dio un casto beso en los labios. Aún no podía decir una palabra. Mi situación se resumía en una palabra… rara.

─¿Vamos al parque?─ pregunté aún confundida

Su mirada brillaba de ilusión.

─¿Parque?─escuche la voz de mi hija.

Ambos nos volteamos. Ella al ver a Darien en la sala agregó.

─No quiero.

Se volvió a girar para volver a su cuarto de donde había salido con sólo nombrar la palabra parque.

─Cielo─la llamo Darien.

Ella se giró con los brazos cruzados. Entonces aquel hombre que me dejaba sin la respiración se arrodillo frente a ella y puso su mano en su hombro.

─No vine a quitarte a tu madre, ni a separarte de ella─mi hija lo miró sin decirle nada─. Quiero que seas mi amiga, tu madre a veces es muy aburrida.

Sonreí por el comentario pero eso hizo que mi hija se relajara y le sonreiré.

─Prometo jamás… pero jamás apartarla de tu lado─elevó su dedo meñique esperando que ella lo enganchara con el de él─. Promesa de Boyscout.

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando Cielo le respondió enganchado su propio dedo meñique con el de Darien.

─Si la rompes te saldrá una joroba, te harás feo y viejo.

─Me haré viejo y feo─repitió Darien a nuestra hija.

Con el alma en el cuerpo y ahora con una hija más tranquila nos preparamos para salir. Cielo como toda niña salió corriendo por las escaleras gritándonos que nos esperaba abajo. Me gire para cerrar la puerta.

─Fue bueno que hicieras eso.

Darien me miro al girarme y me tomo en brazos.

─Algo tenía que hacer, sabía que ella temía que te alejara de su lado. Viviste muchos años lejos de su vida y al fin empieza a recuperarse de eso.

Baje mi cabeza porque tenía razón, la apoye en su pecho.

Una de sus manos acarició mi cabello y levanté los ojos a los de él. Esos ojos zafiro tan azules como el mar griego, esos mismo que me atraparon la primera vez que lo vi en jardín de infante. Donde jamás había pensado que serian mi único y verdadero amor.

Sus labios bajaron a los míos para tocarlos, saborearlos y succionarlos. Me encantaba besarlo, pero como una niña nos esperaba en planta baja no podíamos demorarnos.

─Debemos irnos.

Di un paso adelante de él y volvió a girarme para darme un beso rápido. Nos miramos y sonreímos como dos tontos adolescentes. Un segundo me miraba con amor y al instante su mirada se volvió fría, dura, gélida miraba por encima de mi hombro. Estaba tenso casi rígido.

Me gire para encontrarme con mi vecina del tercero que subía por las escaleras con un canasto de ropa mojada.

─Buenas tardes Alisa.

Lo ojos de ella no me miraban a mí sino al hombre que estaba a mi lado. Lo miraban con odio y desprecio. Ella no respondió, Darien tomó mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró fuera del edificio sin palabra alguna.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Y con esto volví, ¿que les pareció? ¿aun siguen odiando a Serena? jaja.. pobre tiene la marca de dolor en su cuerpo y ha querido alejarse de su verdadero amor. Darien no se rendirá, pero esta mas cerrado que nunca, ¿porque no querrá asumir su rol de padre?

Apareció Alisa en la historia, ella se una clave bastante importante en algunos secretos. Ya falta poquito para saber las razones de Serena también.

Bueno como les mencione arriba no falta tanto para el final, estoy con algunos finales en la facultad (si lo sé, antes eran parciales) así que estoy avanzando de a poco. Perdón por la demora del próximo.

referencias:

 ***** : es en referencia a la historia del libro "adivina quien soy esta noche" de la autora Megan Maxwell (muy bueno)

 ** _brunch_** : se refiere a un festejo del día de la boda, normalmente un almuerzo, algunos los usan como ensayos.

Gracias a los que se animaron a dejar comentarios y como siempre a la pregunta de cualquier punto, el comentario o lo que guste será bienvenido. Todo sirve para mejorar y gracias a mis editores (esta palabra es mas cool ja).

.

.


	18. Capitulo 16

**Ante todo Feliz Fin de Año y mil perdones por la demora. Lo tuve hace un par de días atrás(bastante diría yo) pero tuve miles**

 **de problemas hasta una amiga quedo internada en el hospital. O sea que no lo pude ver hasta después que la crisis pasó.**

 **Como regalo de navidad (retrasado) y año nuevo un capitulo bastante intenso... No queda mucho para el final. Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

.

.

.

 *************** Capítulo 16 ***************

" **...En el espejo se refleja un perfil, al verte ahí mi corazón triste se rompe. Eres inalcanzable para mí y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre…"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo veía mientras compraba los boletos para que Cielo suba al carrusel, y no fue hasta que llegamos al parque donde su mirada fría cambió. Ahora sonreía con cada palabra que mi hija decía, le susurro algo al oído como un secreto de padre a hija. Desde la banca donde los observaba mi corazón se angustiaba por ese compañerismo que les había quitado. Pero algo más me preocupaba, algo que no cuadraba y me asustaba en partes iguales.

Darien se apartó dejando a nuestra hija subir al juego y se acercó a mí lado.

─No me dejo subir con ella─ le sonreí.

Me alcanzó una soda.

─Es grande.

─Si.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando a nuestra pequeña subida en un auto justo cuando el carrusel comenzó a ponerse en movimiento. Tome un sorbo de mi soda y junte valor.

─¿Conoces a la mujer con la que nos encontramos?

Lo miré y vi cómo se puso tenso.

─No ─ contestó rápidamente sin ni siquiera pensarlo un instante.

Toque su hombro y me miro directamente a los ojos, en ellos vi dolor.

─No me enojare si era una…

─¡Te dije que no la conozco!─ se levantó─. Deja eso donde esta… ¡En el pasado!

No me miro más y se acercó a los barandales que separaban a la gente de subir al carrusel. Cielo nos saludo cuando paso en la vuelta y Darien le respondió sonriendo. Me incorporé de mi asiento, me sacudí mi pantalón y camine hasta donde esta él.

─Lo siento─ él me miro─. Sólo... digo, pensé que quizás no todas estaban en Estados Unidos.

Miro hacia al frente.

─Ya deje esa vida, ya no me puede obligar con nada─ hizo una pausa─. Hotaru es mayor de edad y no puedo obligarla a que siga cuidándose.

Rio tristemente.

─Es más fuerte de lo que alguna vez fui─ agregó mirándome─. Pertenece a mi pasado, no lo traigas al presente.

Asentí.

─Mami...Mami ¿me viste?─Cielo vino corriendo hasta nosotros.

Asentí y le di un hermoso beso en la frente. De verdad ella la estaba pasando bien.

Fuimos a otros juegos donde mi hija se divertía como nunca lo había hecho. En la casa de los espejos se reía como si fuera la primera vez, bueno, yo también disfrute ver a Darien y a ella enanos, o gigantes o hasta deformes. En la casa de terror se pegó tanto a mi pierna del susto al ver aparecer a un zombi. Cuando salimos de esas casa pensamos ir a comer algo.

Mientras esperábamos que nos trajeran nuestra comida vi a Cielo más tranquila y recuperada del susto. Darien llego con dos bandejas una para nuestra pequeña y otra con café para nosotros.

─Te gustan las hamburguesas, ¿no?─le pregunto a ella.

Simplemente le arrebato la bandeja como respuesta. Yo tome uno de los vasos de café.

─No había capuchino. Lo siento─ se disculpó.

─No hay problema.

Estaba sentándose cuando dos hombres se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

─¿Muchacho?─ tocaron su hombro para llamarlo

Dejé mi taza sobre la mesa y vi como él se incorporó, les sonrió y a ambos les estrechó las manos.

─Te dije que era él─ comentó él de la derecha al que pregunto.

Me quede sentada observandolos. Ambos tan altos como Darien pero uno de cabello negro y el otro castaño. A pesar de estar en un parque de diversiones ambos iban de traje.

─Ahora entiendo ¿porque no contestaste mis mensajes?─ pregunto el de cabello castaño.

Vi como los tres hombres se alejaban y escuche cuando uno de ellos murmuró.

─ ¿Quién esa preciosidad?

─No es nadie.

Con esos susurros se alejaron tanto que los perdí de vista. Le Sonreí a mi hija pero la verdad es que estaba destrozada porque simplemente me dejo de lado. Como si fuera tan insignificante que no justificaba una presentación a sus "compañeros" .

Pasaron diez minutos y viendo que no volvía mis ánimos caían a cada paso. Me sentía inferior, tan pequeña y sola.

Sentí como jalaban mi blusa suavemente.

─¿Estas triste mami?─negué a mi hija pero la verdad es que sentía que todo lo que me dijo era mentira.

─ No amor, ¿quieres ir a algún otro juego?

Ella negó, había terminado su almuerzo hace unos minutos.

─Es un bobo y feo. No quiero estar más acá.

─Entonces ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a casa?

Ella asintió y rápidamente nos alejamos del patio donde almorzabamos. A pesar de sonreírle a mi princesa, no entendía el desplante de Darien. ¿Y mi fuerza donde estaba? ¿Cómo podía dejarme vencer por ese hombre? ¿Dónde estaba mi orgullo?

¿Y porque un hombre con solo tres palabras me desarma? Pero con una me lastima. A veces creo que solo volvió para hacerme pagar por mis errores.

.

.

.

El lunes fue trágico y cómico, no quería estar todo el día en la oficina, por la cual había decidió volver a mi casa y ponerme la máscara de que todo iba bien. Salvo por la reunión a primera hora del día que tuve que presenciar para la próxima tapa de la revista que estaría en dos semanas en las calles.

Cansada subí los piso uno por uno ¿porque? ¡Porque aún no arreglaban el maldito ascensor! Estaba por el cuarto piso cuando escuche unas voces.

─Ya le dije que ella no está─ esa era Mimet.

─Se que me miente, necesito hablar con Serenety─ esto no era bueno.

Darien estaba otra vez acá, reconocería su voz entre miles de persona. Tome aire y seguí subiendo

─Señor, la señorita está trabajando. Por lo tanto, no está. Váyase.

Volvió hablar Mimet.

─No─ Contesto.

Ya sólo me faltaba unos diez escalones cuando me detuve al ver como Mimet era empujada por una pequeña mano que salía de adentro del departamento.

─La hiciste llorar. Me dijiste que no la apartarías de mi lado y la lastimaste.

Cielo me estaba defendiendo, mis ojos se cristalizaron, pero de emoción por mi pequeña que estaba creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte a cada día.

─Pequeña escúchame─ se arrodillo para quedar a su altura─. No fue mi intención lastimarla, sólo que los grandes a veces...

─Son idiotas, lo sé.─ terminó la frase ella por él.

─Por eso, necesito hablar con tu mamá ¿por favor?

─No.

Volvió a repetirle.

Mi hija es tan obstinada como su padre. Tomé otra bocanada de valor y termine de ascender.

─Yo me encargo, no se preocupen.

Mimet y mi hija se asombraron al verme y aunque sé que Cielo no le gusto entraron al departamento. Cruce mis brazos y enfrente a Darien.

─Bueno, ¿qué vas a decirme?─dije al quedarnos solos.

─Lo siento.

─¿lo siento? Sólo eso…

Me gire para abrir mi puerta pero su mano me detuvo.

─Te amo, lo siento mucho.

No lo mire, me dolía.

─El amor a veces no es tan fuerte─ me gire para verlo─. Te lo dije, nos hacemos mal, por favor aléjate de mí y haz tu vida con alguien más.

Me giro y me atrajo a su cuerpo. Gire mi rostros porque no lo podía ver.

─Mírame.

No, me negaba a verlo. Con una mano giro mi rostro pero cerré los ojos. No podía verlo, debía ser fuerte por los dos.

─Abre tus ojos─ negué─. Pequeña mírame.

Negué.

Entonces empezó a darme pequeños besos en el rostro. En cada mejilla, frente, nariz, mentón y al final en cada ojo.

─No es todo lo que ves.

Otra vez esa maldita frase ¿qué diablos significa? No lo iba a preguntar, me negaba. Lo mejor era que no estuvieras juntos. Pero si lo lastimé de la forma más cruel, caí en el engaño de su tío ¡Diablos! me acosté con él y no solo eso, el maldito me fotografió. Estaba atrapada en una red de mentiras. Me había convertido en Bunny, y no le confesé lo de nuestra hija apenas apareció, sino que se lo oculté... Casi todo, me volví hermética sin embargo él….

─Ábrelos─ me susurro─. Jamás haría nada que te lastimara.

─Te escuché─ hablé despacio.

─Lo dije porque soy un maldito celoso. No viste como te miraban.

Abrí despacio un ojo.

─Te desnudaban con la mirada. ─ luego el otro.

Su mirada zafiro me penetraba tan profundamente que estaba casi segura que podía ver el interior de mi alma.

─¿No comprendo?

Darien sonrió, dio un paso atrás.

─Eran conocidos de mi anterior vida─ lo mire desconfiada─. Lamentablemente a veces me cruzare con personas como ellos que pretender querer todo lo que ven y arreglan sus cosas con dinero. Por eso los alejé tan rápido como aparecieron.

Lo miraba extrañada.

─Si ellos, por un momento pensaban que estabas disponible los hubiera matado ahí mismo.─ agregó.

Me enderece ¿podía creerle?

─Son hombre de negocios y sólo buscan diversión a costa de la desafortunada de las personas.

─Me estás diciendo que.. ¿utilizan a las personas?

Asintió.

─A pesar de estar casado y ser parte del parlamento. Le gusta las perversiones y tiene algún que otro negocio turbio─ dijo.

Baje mi cabeza unos instante para subirla. En mis ojos había fuego y rabia. ¡ _Malditos, por personas como ellos es que existe la trata de personas!_

Por primera vez en estos meses la sangre me hirvió tanto que quería llevarlos a prisión.

─Malditos , los pondré tras las rejas a esos desgraciados.

En dos pasos llegó hasta mí.

─Escúchame. No vayas tras ellos. Son hijos de dos personas muy influyentes de América, nadie los ha denunciado por ese motivo─ lo mire con odio─. Los odio igual que tú, pero si te metes con ellos atacaran a nuestra hija. Piensa en ella.

Me solté dando un paso a atrás. Sabía que tenía razón y ¡diablos!, ellos la vieron. Sería lo primero que ataquen para frenarme.

Cerré los ojos y respire varias veces.

─De acuerdo.

Antes que el mundo estaba mi hija. Siempre estará ella antes que nadie.

.

.

.

Al terminar de hablar entramos a mi departamento, mi hija no le dirijo la palabra, fue como si todo volviera a comenzar entre ellos dos. Lo peor es que hasta la misma Mimet me dijo un par de palabras respecto a Darien. Sí, ella no lo conocía aún, pero me había visto más veces llorar que sonreír desde que volvió a mi vida. La cena terminé comiéndola yo sola, mi hija se negó a salir de su cuarto mientras que él estuviera en la casa, era más obstinada que él inclusive, porque en la tercera negativa de Cielo le arrojó una almohada a la cara a Darien, cuando había tratado de hacer las paces con ella. Fue por eso mismo que se fue angustiado y decaído.

También se enojó conmigo por hablarle al hombre que me hizo llorar durante la vuelta del parque. Los siguientes días Darien no había aparecido, pero si sus flores, sólo que era una rosa roja para mí y otra de color rosa para mi hija. Ella no le hizo ni caso y algunas veces las encontraba a todas en la basura. ¡Si, ella es peor que yo y Darien juntos!

La semana paso más rápido de lo que pensé, al llegar el viernes Darien paso por el departamento encontrándose con la misma reacción de mi hija, sólo que esta vez ella le grito " _que no se puso viejo y feo_ " como la promesa de _boyscout_ que ambos habían realizaron.

Hablamos un poco y se fue sin decirme nada más. Algo que empezó a llamar mi atención es que por más que Darien me haya buscado, me diga que aún me ama y todo el resto no volvimos a estar juntos. De acuerdo, tampoco que hubo muchas oportunidades, tampoco insinuó en quedarse en mi casa y ¿la suya? ¿Dónde vivía actualmente Darien? Nunca me lo dijo porque podría ir yo ¿no?

Saque la ropa de la secadora y las coloque en el balde para subirla a la terraza para que se secara. Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de decirle a Mimet que la cuide a Cielo una noche y me vaya al departamento de Darien, ¡claro si averiguo donde es! Sera muy apresurado o… ¡Diablos! mi cabeza imaginaba cosas y también temía porque yo lo necesitaba, pero ¿quizás el ya no me necesita más?

─Maldición─ dije al llegar a la terraza del edificio.

Caminé hasta mi soga y empecé a colocar las sábanas. Por suerte el sábado hacia un sol impresionante algo que en Londres mucho no se veía. La ropa se secaría muy rápido. Coloque la última prenda y me disponía a irme cuando mi vecina entro. Me vio y busco si había alguien más conmigo.

─Que bueno que te veo.─ eleve una ceja.

─Alisa ¿cómo has estado?

Agarro mi codo y me acerco a su rostro.

─¡Aléjate de ese hombre!

La mire confundida.

─ ¿Qué hombre?

─El de ojos zafiro, es peligroso Serenity. Engaña y manipula a las mujeres. Te hará daño.

Sonreí. Era bueno que una vecina se preocupara por mí. Di un paso para irme pero la mire antes poniendo una mano en su hombro.

─No te preocupes, lo conozco desde que soy pequeña, él…

No pude seguir. Agarro mi muñeca y tiró de ella para acercarme cuando susurro.

─No lo entiendes. No quiere hijos, te obligará a deshacerte de la tuya. Es peligro, ¡créeme!.

Me soltó al tiempo que escuchamos la puerta de la terraza abrirse para otro vecino.

─Setsuna Meiou.

Parpadee cuando dijo ese nombre.

─Eres periodista ¿no?─agrego y asentí─. Ella te lo confirmara.

Se giró y fue a su lugar en la terraza. Al parecer trajo sólo un par de remeras. Parpadee para salir de mi aturdimiento ¿ella se refiera a Darien? ¿ Nunca me vieron con otro hombre? ¿Debía ser él? pero... ¿peligroso? ¿No quería hijos? ¿Por eso no quiere reconocer a nuestra hija? ¿Quién es Setsuna Meiou?

.

.

.

 _¿Setsuna Meiou?… ¿Quién diablos es Setsuna Meiou?_ Me dije por quinta o sexta vez en el día. Desde hace cincos días que Alisa me dijo lo de Darien, algo se encendió en mí. Se que debo confiar en él pero… ¿porque, ese nombre me resonaba tanto? Siento como si en algún momento la hubiese conocido. Me cansé ver la pantalla del monitor y solo mostraba la cantidad de "novios" que tuvo la niña dorada de los programas de chimentos, una mediática hija del senador Meiou. Según los reportajes que le habían hecho a su padre ella tenía todo lo que deseaba.

─Esto es una pérdida de tiempo─ maldije cerrando la computadora con demasiada fuerza.

Me recosté en mi silla tratando de pensar o mejor dicho de analizar cada situación que había pasado. Pero la cabeza me dolía tanto que no daba crédito de lo que veía mis ojos.

─¿La estas buscando a ella?—un compañeros me mostraba una foto de esa mujer.

─¿Como lo sabes?

Sonrió y con un leve movimiento de su cabeza me señaló la revista que tenía sobre mi escritorio.

─De acuerdo, ¿qué tienes?

Se sentó frente a mí y como buen periodista de espectáculo que es, me relató todo lo que sabía de esta mujer.

Soltera, sin hijos, ha tenido varios novios pero lo máximo que duraron fue dos meses. Se rumorea que ama a " _un misterioso admirador"_ según sus palabras. Rica y con gustos caros. Hasta Sonreí porque se parecía mucho a Neherenia, aún recuerdo lo hueca que es esa modelo. Lo que anote o me llamó más la atención es que estuvo en Japón hace un año "según sus fuentes" buscando a un hombre, después volvió a los ángeles con su "amigo" rico y en una semana vendría de visita a Londres y luego ira a Milán para asistir a las presentaciones de los nuevos diseños en la semana de la moda otoño-invierno.

Mis preguntas empezaron a giran ¿en que tenía que ver con Darien?… bueno, en algún momento seguramente ella lo contrato. Pero ahora ¿qué relación tenía? ¿porque entonces Alisa me hablo de ella?

─¡Dios… Ay!—grite de frustración.

Me recosté de golpe sobre el pasto.

A diferencia de ayer que estuve en el escritorio de la oficina, hoy decidí estar en _Russell Square,_ un jardín público cercano al periódico. Tenía que tener otro enfoque, y así también podía evitar las preguntas incómodas que ayer mi compañero me dirijia, sobre todo repetía una ¿ _porque me interesaba tanto esa mujer_?

Y también tenía que pensar en si en verdad Darien no quería hijos ¿o los quería?

─Darien─ susurré.

¿Sera por eso que en verdad no acepta a Cielo? O… Al principio pensé que podría ser por su pasado, o por Diamante inclusive para protegerla. Pero... Hay algo más en esa mirada, por la forma de mirar y negarse al hablar del tema.

Había dolor, puede verlo claramente como el agua, pero sobre todo, lo que reconocí era la culpa en sus ojos ¿Culpa de qué? Si la que estuvo en falta, la que se equivocó fui yo.

Mire a los gigantescos nubarrones tratando de ver en esas extrañas formas alguna repuesta a las miles de preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza, pero es inútil preguntar a ellas cuando soy yo la que le falta dar una de esas respuestas a él. Cerré los ojos un momentos a los segundos pude sentir como caía suavemente sobre mi frente la primera gota de lluvia que había pronosticado el noticiero esta mañana. Seguida de ellas vinieron más. Respire profundo y me senté mirando aún al cielo gris, que tan solo en minutos había ocultado lo poco de sol que hubo por la mañana.

La lluvia comenzó de forma lenta pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba incrementaba su fuerza, corrí por las calles de _Southampton Row_ esquivando a las personas que a final de su jornada se encontraron con un clima abrasador. En un escaparate de un café me detuve y volvía a mirar al horizonte, por allí a solo un par de cuadras podía ver el edificio donde vivía Darien.

─¿A usted también le agarro la lluvia?─mire hacia mi costado.

La voz era de una mujer mayor que ahora me sonreía. Asentí.

─¿Creé que pare pronto?─ volvió a preguntar.

¿Parar? Había una forma de parar a las tormentas y esa era enfrentarlas.

─Lo hará pronto… Hoy lo sé─ la mujer sonrió.

Mire mi mano donde estaba aún el paraguas sin abrir.

─Tome─ agregue. La mujer me miro confundida─ Ya no lo necesitaré.

Y era la verdad, era hora de dejar de ocultarme, era hora de enfrentar a la tormenta.

.

.

.

Había corrido las calles siguiente a pesar de que la lluvia me impidiera a cada paso que daba. Era como si el clima me dijera " _detente_ ". Sólo que por esta vez lo ignoré.

Llegue a la puerta del edificio, la lluvia paró y como cada vez que pasaba por aquí desde que averigüe su dirección mire hacia arriba. Él se encontraba en unos de los más alto, a tres pisos debajo del penthouse. Pensar que Galaxia rechazo este departamento por muchos años, fue aquí donde su padre cayó en la profundidad de las sombras, donde perdió a su familia y hasta su propia vida. Pocas personas sabían la verdadera historia detrás de Galaxia y lo que ocultaba aquellas paredes.

Mientras subía por uno de los ascensores envié un mensaje a Mimet para que se quedara con mi hija, aun se encontraba en la casa de su amigo a pesar de que la tarde estaba terminando. Estoy segura de que llegaré a la anochecer y si realmente mi esperanza se cumplía, por la madrugada con una enorme sonrisa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrió y camine por el pasillo hasta la puerta con el cartel G.

Respire profundo toque y… Esperé.

Mi vida siempre fue esperar, llorar, mentir, ocultar y estar sola. La persona que se encontraba del otro lado acercándose a la puerta a cada paso podría cambiarlo todo. Podría incluso curar la herida tan profunda que había en mi alma. Y al irme de su casa podría saber que ella sería feliz a pesar de que la caja de pandora se abra cuando el reloj deje de marcar las horas.

─¿Serena?─ me miro asombrado─¿Como, digo… como sabias..? disculpa pasa.

Se corrió dejándome entrar.

─Estas mojada─ agrego más como una afirmación que como pregunta

Di unos pasos adentro del departamento.

─Estaba lloviendo.─ sonrió y desapareció dentro.

Fue una explicación simple, pero era lo lógico ¿no?

Me acerque a la ventana de la sala, pensar que sólo la sala era más grande que toda mi casa.

─Toma.

Me extendió una toalla, con ello me seque un poco el pelo.

─¿Té? ¿O algo caliente? ¿debes tener frio?

─Café, si tienes─ le entregue mi abrigo que goteaba.

Asintió, y desapareció otra vez en la cocina, llevándoselo.

Después de unos minutos Darien volvió ofreciéndome el café, tomé un sorbo para darme valor y hacer solo un poco más de tiempo. Lo vi sentarse y esperar.

─¿Que sucede?¿ porque viniste?─dijo.

Deje la taza en la mesa y me di vuelta hacia la ventana del balcón.

─Sigues empapada─ me gire─. Tengo un par de camisetas que te servirán.

Asentí.

Me fui al baño cuando él volvió con las prendas y me quede allí mirándome en el espejo. ¿acaso sería capaz? ¿Porque me quiere a su lado?

Cerré los ojos y me saque mi propia blusa luego me coloque las prendas que me había dado. Al salir escuche un murmullo de la sala, Darien hablaba al teléfono con alguien que al parecer le gustaba. Por dentro me moría de celos, esa persona se estaba llevando una hermosa sonrisa de él. Se giró y me vio.

─Hablamos mañana… si, adiós─ cortó─ Hotaru te envía saludos.

Al final era su hermana. Me acerque a la mesa y tome la taza. Note que aún estaba caliente.

─Mientras te cambiabas, la mantuve caliente.─ agregó.

─Gracias.

Se quedo en silencio, esperando.

No era aquel silencio donde nos poníamos nerviosos al hablar con esa persona, o el silencio en donde asumimos nuestra culpa frente a nuestros padres, este silencio era cómodo a pesar de sentir que dañaría lo poco que quedaba entre los dos.

Me senté en un sillón frente a donde estaba, lo mire a los ojos, a esos zafiro que eran idénticos a lo de mi pequeña.

─¿Necesitas que te ayude?─asentí.

Me volvió a mirar dulcemente, se acercó y se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había entre los sillones de su sala. Me tomo de mis manos y las beso a cada uno.

─Entenderé todo─ volvió a besar el dorso de una de ella─. Pregúntame.

─¿Porque no me odias? Deberías… Lo siento, necesito saber, ¿cómo lograste perdonarme? Porque yo no puedo hacerlo─ baje mi cabeza.

Me solté de su agarre y uní mis manos por el mismo nerviosismo. Temía mucho a lo que me respondiera.

─No fue una cuestión de perdonar… Sino de entender.

Lo mire confundida.

─¿Entender?─asintió.

─Entender lo que te sucedió en estos años, tus decisiones y sobre todo...─puso una mano sobre mi corazón─. Tus perdidas.

Lo mire en silencio, mis ojos se cristalizaron, quería llorar, pero… tenía que saber lo que diría a continuación. Porque todo dependía de lo que él diría ahora.

─Cuando sucedió lo de Diamante, mi ira tomó el control de todo mi ser. Juro que te odie con todas mis fuerzas. El tiempo pasaba y sentía que eras un tumor dentro de mí, algo que me estaba consumiendo, pero al mismo tiempo seguía amándote con la misma intensidad. Mi juicio seguía nublado, seguía sin entender. Hasta que salí de prisión.

No podía hablar, sólo lo miraba. Me limpie una lagrima solitaria que cayó, Darien se enderezo para continuar.

─Desde que salí, todos parecían saber algo que yo no sabía. Fue Kunzite que empezó a sacarme de la neblina donde me encontraba─ ¿Kunzite?─. Él me dijo unas sencillas palabras que lograron que mi propia duda aumentará, porque desde esa mañana donde te vi por última vez, algo no coincidía con todo lo que había pasado. El tiempo empezó a pasar y había resistencia en mí, el odio perdió su batalla cuando supe que te fuiste sin decir nada. Me sentía culpable por impulsarte a alejarte de todos─ sonrió y miró un instante al techo para luego verme─ ¿Sabes? Mina no es tan despistadas como creíamos, ella te ha cuidado y protegido más de una vez. Y fue ella la que me coloco en mi lugar, la que hizo que mi centro volviera.

─¿Mina?─susurré.

─Ella me culpaba de que te hayas ido y la verdad, es que si tuve la culpa. Lo siento─ iba a decir que él no tenía la culpa, pero me detuvo─. Si la tuve, porque no te quise escuchar. Fue ella la que me hizo pensar ¿en que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar por la vida de alguien más? Entonces me di cuenta de tu intenso amor. Preferiste perderme que llorarme en una tumba.

Lleve mi mano a su mejilla.

─Al principio pensé que si hubieras confiado en mí habríamos encontrado otra solución. Que Diamante no te hubiera involucrado en sus perversiones o incluso no tratara de chantajear. Porque al principio, cuando lo hizo conmigo, me dijo debía acostarme con una de sus clientes pensé que sólo sería esa vez y mi hermana estaría bien─ agregó─. Pero luego continuó chantajeandome. A pesar de entender eso me sentí herido y traicionado...─hizo una pausa─. Hasta sentí mi ego aplastado, me sentí tan insignificante. ¿Cómo podrías hacerme esto? ¿Cómo?

─Yo…

Él tapó mi boca.

─Déjame continuar─ asentí─. Eso era una ilusión, algo estúpido que los hombres se creen para sentirse superiores a los otros, inclusive superiores a las mujeres. ¿Entonces de que nos sirve ese orgullo? ¿de qué sirve? Eso es lo que nos hace infelices. Es la pérdida de tiempo y el tiempo es un ser tan precioso que no vale la pena en perderlo en cosas tan insignificante como un simple orgullo. Seiya, Mina y hasta Galaxia me hablaron de todas tus batallas, de tus pérdidas y llantos. ¿Como una persona puede sobreponerse a todo eso sin equivocarse en el proceso? Cada uno me mostró una faceta tuya diferente, la fuerte, la decidida, la frágil y la llena de amor…. Entonces lo vi, no era eso lo que querías mostrar, era cambiar tu legado, tu legado manchado por el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

─¿Que te hizo venir a buscarme?─se rio.

Se incorporo y miro por el ventanal. Lo seguí con la vista hasta que se dio vuelta y se apoyó sobre el vidrio.

─Tres cosas. La primera Seiya, me entrego algo que jamás pensé que algún día lo viviría. La segunda una mujer bastante misteriosa me interrumpió una tarde de un sábado─ cerró los ojos como recordando algo─. Recuerdo que por un momento al verla pensé verte a ti─ parpadee… ¿Acaso? ─. Después de gritarme y decirme sus verdades se fue sin decirme su nombre o qué relación tenía contigo. Y por último fue un suceso, un hecho más diría que una situación─ cerró nuevamente sus ojos e hizo silencio. Sólo espere hasta que estuvo listo─. Había entrado a un bar, aunque llevaba más de diez meses sin tomar una sola gota de whisky, ese día sentí que me había rendido, había entendido todo, pero si querías estar lejos de mí también lo entendería. Sólo me importaba que fueras feliz, con o sin mí. Me senté en la barra y cuando le iba a pedirle al cantinero una mujer entró hecha una fiera llegó hasta un hombre sentado en una mesa y empezaron a discutir. El hombre estaba triste con mucho dolor en su rostro, pero la mujer se imponía, quería sacarlo de allí, le decía que tenía muchas cosas por hacer, que ella confiaba en él, que no podía hundirse en la barra de un bar. Que sus hijos lo necesitaban fuerte. Hablaron por unos minutos, ¿y no sé por qué? tuve que mantener mis ojos en esa pareja. Fue de una momento a otro donde ellos discutan y al siguiente la mujer caía en el piso. Sé desmayado, el marido empezó a los gritos a pedir auxilio y a pesar de que la ambulancia y los médicos la atendieron rápido. La mujer falleció en brazos de su esposo.

Me miro, como sabiendo…

─Me quede con aquel buen hombre que estaba roto por dentro. Los siguientes días me contó que su mujer estaba enferma, que le habían declarado solo unos meses de vida, por eso él estaba en aquel bar lamentadose. Pero esa discusión hizo que todo se acelerada y muriera. La mujer murió pensando que su marido se había rendido y que no la amaba lo suficiente para estar a su lado aunque sea en sus ultimo meses. Pero él la amaba y la amará siempre. Tiene dos bellos hijos adultos y con el mismo vigor que su madre ─ me miro─. Yo quiero estar ahí para ti, quiero sostener tu mano y que sepas que te voy amar siempre. En esta y en las demás vidas─ se acerco y se arrodillo frente a mi, agarro una de mis manos y la otra la lleve sobre mi boca. De mis ojos caían lágrimas como la tormenta de hace unas horas─. No debes preocuparte por mí y voy aprovechar cada minuto que la vida me regale para estar junto a ti. ¿Por qué? ¿de qué vale el orgullo, el ego y todo el resto si tu no estas a mi lado el resto de mi vida?

Cerré mis ojos y negaba.

─ ¿Cuándo? ─no podía parar de llorar─ ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

─Hace unos meses─ abrí los ojos─. Tuve que presionar a Artemis para que me diga el resto.

¿Como lo supo? ya no importaba, hoy estaba lista para contárselo, pero él ya lo sabía. Sabia el resto de mi historia. Sabia la consecuencia de mis decisiones, de mis errores y me había dado el tiempo necesario para decírselo.

─Voy a morir Darien, quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana, pero más temprano que tarde. Pero pronto lo haré y no quiero verte destruido. Verte como ese hombre perdido y roto con dolor en su alma.

Me tomo de los hombro y me llevo a su cuerpo para que llore con todas mis fuerzas. Su cabeza sobre la mía y sus manos reconfortandome en mi espalda me dijeron que quería estar fuerte para mí. Pero yo sabía que aquel tumor que vive dentro de mí fue causado por todas mis malas decisiones. Todos mi errores tuvieron la consecuencia de que mi vida llegara a su fin. De que pronto el reloj se detuviera para siempre.

.

.

.

Después de aquella charla me quede dormida en sus brazos. Me levante del sillón donde estaba, mire por el ventanal y observe que era de noche. Sonreí al ver lo que caía del cielo.

─¡Te despertaste!─ me gire levemente.

Vi al portador de la voz. A ese hombre que me hacía suspirar y que por primera vez después de tanto tiempo me sentía libre de todos mis secretos.

─Si, ¿Qué hora es?

Se acerco mirando su muñeca donde estaba un viejo reloj.

─Casi medianoche─ asentí─. ¿Acaso es?

Pregunto al momento que se acercaba a mi lado para observar lo que veían mis ojos.

─Si─ abrí la puerta para salir al balcón.

Extendí mi mano entonces sobre ella cayo un pequeño copo de nieve. Me gire para ver al hombre aún en el umbral del balcón.

─Es la primera nevada del año─ lo mire sonriendo y lleve mi mirada hacia el cielo.

Cerré los ojos y deje que cada copo de nieve cayera sobre mi rostro, sentir esa sensación de tranquilidad y quietud. No verla con los ojos sino con el corazón. Me sentía en paz, era un libro abierto sin secretos, ni mentira, sin dolor por ocultarme. La nieve era mi paz.

Lo volví a mirar y allí a través de esos increíbles ojos podía ver el amor que me tenía. La fuerza que transmitía pero sobre todo el valor que me falta.

Se acercó y me coloco sobre los hombros la cobija que tenía cuando me dormí en su sillón.

─Se tardó en aparecer este año.─ lo mire sobre mis hombros al decirlo.

─Es preciosa, nunca pude sentir la nieve como lo haces tú.─ me abrazo.

Puse mis manos sobre las de él, volví a mirar al cielo un instante, pero luego ver desde este punto las calles de Londres que poco a poco se cubrían de blanco. Las cabinas telefónicas rojas o inclusive el _Hyde Park_ donde ahora era cubiertos de nieve era la mejor imagen de la primera nevada invernal del año.

Darien me giro para verme a los ojos directamente. Bajo su rostro y me beso despacio casi como si fuera de cristal. Me mordío el labio inferior y abriéndome deje que me tele-transportará al paraíso. Su sabor, su olor. Mis manos fueron a su cabello donde jugaron con cada mechón negro. La manta cayo al tiempo que él me aprisiono contra el barandal. Me sentía tan unida a él, tanto que ya no me importaba que me sucedería. Si el destino cruel quisiera llevarme mañana mismo, hoy sé que el pelearía por Cielo, la ayudaría y la criaría de la mejor manera.

Me falta saber muchas cosas de él pero en este preciso instante cuando sus manos fueron a mi trasero para poder alzarme, poco me importa, también porque confiaban en él ciegamente. Mis piernas se aferraron a su cintura y conmigo como si fuera un monito entro en el departamento, camino sin separar su boca de la mía hasta dejarme en el sillón acostada. Lo veía a sus ojos ahora oscuros por el deseo, a esos cristalinos que me transmitían tantas cosas. Lo amaba… ¡Dios como amaba a este hombre! lo único que pido es que por el tiempo que me quede lo haga realmente feliz.

Sonrió.

─Me olvide de decirte algo─ parpadie confundida y a penas rio─. Tú no te acostarte con Diamante.

No era eso precisamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en este momento. Parpadee más confundida. Él se sentó y yo lo imite.

─¿Perdona?

Darien se empezó a reír y de verdad me estaba molestando.

─ ¿Te estas burlando de mí? ─mire como se incorporó para ir a cerrar el ventanal.

Negó.

─Explícate porque yo sé…

No era algo que me gustaba recordar, menos con lo que estábamos apunto de hacer ¿tenía que sacar ese tema?

─¿Te acuerdas de la mujer misteriosa que te mencione?─asentí─. Me dijo que la perdones por no habértelo dicho antes.

No… espera… ¿acaso?

Lleve una mano a mi cabeza y me senté derecha. Recuerdo que estaba realmente asustada y asqueada por dejarme tocar. Quiera que Diamante tomara mi bebida especial pero se negó. Entonces la tome yo...

─¡No puede ser!─dije.

Él se estaba riendo.

─Dijo que jamás te dejarían hacer algo así, por eso tomo tu lugar─ lo mire.

─¿Y me lo dices ahora?─reclamé.

Sé que no es justo… entonces ¿no me acosté con él?

─Lo siento, había temas más importantes─ lo mire furiosa.

¿Como? ¿Y eso no era importante?

Sentía calma de que en verdad no lo hice, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? No había recordado nada de ese hecho hasta ahora. Recuerdo que lo último que vi fueron los zapatos de mi aliada saliendo de una puerta contigua dentro del baño. Además, mi cuerpo me dolía, pero no era como cuando tenía sexo sino era como una borrachera.

─Darien...─aunque sonreía mi voz era de reclamo.

Me tire sobre él como queriéndolo golpear, pero era más por diversión, entre los dos como el juego de hacernos cosquillas. En dos movimientos me tiro sobre el sofá nuevamente y se colocó sobre mí, mis manos las tenía sujetas por encima de mi cabeza. Su mirada divertida cambio rápidamente a oscura, deseosa y sobre todo llena de amor.

Me besó de nuevo y lo que comenzó como un juego se volvió más salvaje y primitivo. Era como cuando dos seres que se pertenecen vuelven a encontrarse. Cuando dos piezas por fin quedan unidas.

La noche dio paso a la mañana.

Al abrir mis ojos sentí un brazo sobre mi cintura que me aprisionaba a su lado, sonreí con sólo recordar lo que había pasado. Estire mi brazo y gire para ver el reloj que tenía Darien sobre su mesa de luz.

─¡Mierda!─ exclamé cuando vi la hora.

Como torpedo salte de la cama y a toda prisa empecé a cambiarme. Sin importar que el hombre desnudo que estaba a mi lado aún dormía.

Mire por toda la habitación buscando mi blusa. Me golpeé a cabeza cuando recordé que la había puesto en la secadora. Corrí hasta su cocina para buscarla, al volver al dormitorio vi como Darien habría los ojos.

─Buen día pequeña.

Me acerque y lo bese rápido.

─Buen día. Debo irme─ hizo un tierno puchero.

─ ¿Porque no te quedas un rato más?─había atrapado uno de mis brazos.

Jaló de él y me tiro sobre la cama. Se coloco encima de mí y me empezó a besar el cuello.

─Darien… para─ pero entre las risas y el deseo que empezaba a surgir debía detenerlo.

─No quiero.─ empezó a desabrochar mi blusa.

Con mis dos manos agarre su rostro y lo obligue a mirarme.

─No puedo, por más que quiera debo marcharme.─ Otra vez puso su cara de cachorrito herido.

Cerré mis ojos por lo infantil que se veía.

─En dos horas Cielo se ira al colegio─ agregue.

Su mirada en un segundo cambió por completo. Luego se dejó caer sobre mi costado. Me incorpore y le di un casto beso.

─Aunque sea debo llegar antes que se marche. No la veo desde ayer, ¿comprende, por favor?─ me miro.

Se incorporó de un salto. ¡Y dios salve a la reina! por la vista de su perfecto trasero. Se coloco unos bóxer y me miró mientras se ponía unos jeans.

─¿Puedo llevarte?─ sonrió─. Aunque si quieres seguir admirando la vista por mi…

Se encogió de hombros, reaccione y le tire una almohada.

Era un idiota.

─Tardaré dos hora mínimo, no puedo demorarme.

─En una hora─ lo mire─. Esa es la ventaja de tener un mejor auto pequeña.

.

.

.

.

¡Lo odio!

Alguien alguna vez me habló del karma, ¡o sí!, y esa fue Mina. Llevamos casi cuarenta minutos en el Audi de Darien, claro ¡¿porque el cretino tenía que tener un Audi?! Bueno aunque sea de préstamo, ya que lo pagaba la empresa mientras estaba en Londres. El muy cretino tuvo la suerte de tenerlo.

Llegamos casi en una hora a mi edificio. Ni me quise fijar si realmente no pasó algún el límite de velocidad, lo importante era llegar a tiempo. El auto estaciono y al tiempo que me bajaba llego el autobús escolar. Mi hija salía por la puerta junto a Mimet tenía una cara triste, en dos pasos estuve a su lado y sonrió.

─¿Pensé que no te veía?

─Jamás─ le di un beso en la frente y automáticamente su rostro cambio─. Te amo.

Volví a besar su mejilla y la empuje delicadamente hacia el autobús. Ella miró hacia el hombre que estaba apoyado sobre un auto y volvió a ver hacia al frente ignorándolo.

Mimet llego a mi lado.

─Estaba triste porque no te vio por la mañana.─ suspire.

─Lo sé, no volverá a ocurrir─ mire a la muchacha─. Gracias por todo lo que haces.

Ella se sonrojo.

En ese instante un pequeño corrió entre nosotras subió a todo babor al autobús y con él junto con dos chicos más de segundo y sexto piso se puso en marcha. Con mi mano salude a mi hija y de verdad ahora se encontraba bien.

Me giré para decirle algo a Darien pero lo vi serio, en realidad estaba furioso. La mujer que salía del edificio fue directamente hacia él. Vi cómo le grito y lo maldijo, también vi como exija que se aleje de mí.

Me acerque a ellos.

─Alisa─ la llame.

Ella se dio vuelta para verme.

─ ¡Te lo dije!, te alejara de tu hija─ iba a responderle pero no me dejo─¿Acaso dormiste con él?

─No te interesa, metete en tus cosas─ respondió Darien.

Era la primera vez que le dirija una palabra a mi vecina.

─¿Porque no le dices la verdad? GI-GO-LO. Eres un bastardo sin sentimiento que se vende por dinero.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Y claramente ella lo conocía pero ¿porque lo odiaba tanto? No comprendo. No es que sienta aprecio por todas las personas. Ella realmente lo odia.

─Basta Alisa─ le grite.

Ella me miro furiosa.

─Darien es mi problema. No el tuyo. Mira, te aprecio, pero no puedes meterte en mi vida y menos tratarlo así. Se merece respeto.

─¿Darien?─ ella lo miró un instante y luego a mi─. Veo que ya caíste en su red. No te creas el sueño de una vida llena de rosas, o de la casita feliz. Ese hombre oculta cosas que te lastimaran a ti y a tu hija. ¿¡No lo ves?! Anoche ni siquiera estuviste ahí cuando tuvo las pesadillas.

Mi corazón se estrujo… Cielo, de nuevo tuvo pesadillas.

─Ya te lo advertí─ se dio media vuelta para irse a su trabajo, pero se detuvo un instante para verme─. Búscala, sino me crees, búscala. Ella te confirmará todo.

Con eso se fue.

Tenía un enorme dolor, y ganas de llorar. Subir a mi cama y acurrucarme para lamer mis heridas. Cielo, mi hija, anoche me necesito y no estuve para ella.

Sentí unos brazos protectores, su aroma que me tranquilizaba.

─Tranquila, se ve que está enojada con la vida─ ¿Alisa? Era una mujer dulce salvo por su problema con los hombres─. ¿De quién hablaba?

Lo mire, me limpio mis lagrimas con sus manos.

─De Setsuna... Setsuna Meiou─ aclaré.

Empezamos a caminar hacia dentro del edificio y al cruzar la puerta dijo.

─No lo hagas.

Me detuve y lo mire.

─ ¿Por qué?

Me dio un beso en la frente y me obligo a seguir caminando hasta que entramos al departamento. Pero nunca me contestó.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

!chan¡ jaja... bueno y aquí esta el secreto de Serena. ¿Se imaginaban? hubo varias pistas desde los primeros capítulos, pero bueh la doble vida y los exceso siempre traen consecuencias. Seiya como les dije jugo un papel importante, un celestino de la verdad, ¿seguirán odiándola ahora?

Apareció un poco mas Alisa y ¿quien sera Setsuna? o ¿que querrá? no tardara mucho en aparecer(se rumorea que sera en los dos próximos capítulos jaja)

Ahora que saben que la misma Serena no se acostó con Diamante, pocas me habían mencionado ese hecho y me aseguraban que ella no lo había hecho. Traten de perdonarla a la niña. Solo espero que no pasen a odiar a Darien ahora... jaja

Bueno quedan pocos capítulos quizás tres o cuatro mas o menos, ya veremos.

Gracias a todos los que se animaron a dejarme un reviews:

ELIZABETH2261 - sol - KinomotoCarlet - liz025 - Metztli - susana - guest - lyzcg11 - Chat'de'Lune - yssareyes48

(en el próximo prometo responderles como dios manda, no quería demorar mas la subida del capitulo)

A los lectores anónimos, y a todos. cualquier consulta, duda o lo que quieran sera bien recibido todo sirve para aprender y crecer.

Gracias por la ayuda a mis beteadoras y espero que este fin de año lo cierren con sus seres amado despidiendo el año (bueno o malo) de la forma más legendaria posible. Y el año nuevo nos vuelva a encontrar con toda las mejores pilas e increíbles deseos

Feliz fin de año y bienvenido 2018, "no vemos el próximo año" (jaja, valgame la redundancia con el chiste mas usado del día)

Saludos y felicidades

.


	19. Capítulo 17

¿Yo por acá? ¡uy! que raro... jaja.

Antes que nada no desaparecí al 100 %, jeje. Se que entenderá tuve miles de problemas familiares, personales y laborales. Casi como una novela, ¿vieron cuando el protagonista le sale todo mal? en eso estamos. De a poco estoy avanzando porque sumándole a eso también tuve que enfrentar la enfermedad de mi mascota, esta estable y mejorando día a día pero no lo esperaba, no ahora. Todo esto me alejo del tiempo para escribir (supongo que como la mayoría la vida nunca es sencilla pero eso es lo divertido de la vida... bueno casi, porque mientras lo transitas no es para nada divertido)

En fin, no quería dejar de mencionar brevemente el porque me demoré tanto. Por ultimo, hace un poco mas de dos meses perdí mi celular, y a todos los contactos. Ahora si los dejo con el capitulo no vemos abajo...

.

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo 17 **

**"...Quiero despertar, que sea de mañana, que nada haya cambiado de este lado de la ventana. Quiero arrancar de raíz los recuerdos y que solo sea parte de una pesadilla, de un mal sueño. Que dé lo soñado y de lo sufrido, no quiero nada. Que de lo vivido, solo quiero tu mirada..."**

.

.

.

Y cuando a uno le dicen que no ¿Qué hacen? Justo lo contrario.

Así que me encontraba buscando a esa maldita mujer, ¡sí! Maldita, porque sé que ella y mi vecina pertenecieron al pasado de él. Cuando Alisa mencionó sobre su ex trabajó, me di cuenta también que fue una de sus clientas. ¿Cuándo dicen, que el mundo es un pañuelo? ¡se quedan cortos!

Nunca había pensado que podría cruzarme con alguna de ellas otra vez. No aquí. Pero aquí estamos, no solo Alisa sino también estaba Setsuna.

Después de aquella mañana Darien se quedó unos minutos más hasta que se retiró con la excusa de que tenía que ir a la oficina. Traté de hablar con mi vecina por la tarde, pero me evadió, parecía como si me tuviera rencor o algo. Lo entendí cuando la vi subir al ascensor y cerrarme la puerta directamente en mi cara. Lo único bueno de esta situación fue mi hija, ella era mi sol y mi centro. Le hable de la situación y me entendió, parecía que tenía mucha madurez para su corta edad. No le agradaba Darien pero según sus palabras " _si te hace feliz, yo estaré feliz_ " recuerdo haberle sonreído pero a los segundo agrego, " _no lo quiero en casa_ ".

Fue un avance, poco, pero un avance.

Anoté un dato más de Setsuna, había ciento de revistas y muchas de ellas de chimentos. La mayoría solo eran basura. Miré varias páginas más hasta que sentí la mirada de alguien por encima de la pantalla. Seguí con mi tarea sin darle importancia, pero al sexto resoplido no pude más y levanté la cabeza.

– ¿Qué haces Yoh? – mire a mi colega.

Él estaba sentado justo enfrente de mi escritorio del periódico donde trabajábamos. Había venido temprano "a trabajar", bueno realmente a buscar información.

Yoh estaba sentado en la silla puesta al revés, sus piernas colgaban de lado a lado. Sus brazos cruzado se apoyaba sobre el respaldo sosteniendo su cabeza que me miraba con mucha intriga.

Me miro en silencio unos minutos sonriendo.

– Ahora entiendo porque no soporta esa sonrisa tonta– sonrió más.

Yoh era la persona más relajada que había conocido, a pesar de eso, era un gran periodista. Se interesaba por la música, el espectáculo y todo lo que estaba relacionado con ello. Era el columnista estrella del diario.

– Estas preocupada – respondió sin hacer la pregunta realmente.

– Si, no... No lo creo – se recostó más sobre su silla.

– ¿No te duele tenerla así todo el tiempo?

Lo mire sin entender hasta que señalo mi ceja, y fue cuando entendí que la tenía fruncida desde que empecé a investigar sobre esta mujer.

Encorve mis hombros restándole importancia.

– Vamos a dar un paseo – se levantó y bordeo mi escritorio para alcanzarme mi saco.

Como autónoma lo seguí al frió de las calles.

Parecía un chico relajado, pero en el fondo, Yoh, era la persona más concentrada del mundo. Mientras que su centro no se perdiera, él era feliz. Caminamos por las calles en silencio. Había metido mis manos dentro de mi abrigo por el frió, así llegamos al _Russell_ _Square_ , donde hacia solo unos días atrás me había sentado para meditar.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña banca.

– ¿Tu hija se encuentra bien? – asentí – Me alegro.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Mire el cielo cubierto por las nubes blancas de la tarde, pronto volvería a nevar como la última semana.

– Puedo suponer entonces ¿qué tu preocupación es por tu novio?

– Darien no es… – pero me interrumpí.

No sabía que era para Darien ¿un juego? ¿una venganza? Hace una semana atrás pensé que realmente era algo verdadero, pero ahora… Si era verdadero _¿porque entonces me impedía saber de esa mujer? pensé._

– Como no me contestas supongo que es por él – hace una pausa y me mira – Sabes que te queremos mucho, eres una buena persona y si él te hace feliz… – encorvo sus hombro.

– Si.

Que más podía decir.

– ¿Porque la buscas?

– No lo sé.

– Y si no lo sabes ¿porque lo haces? – me respondió.

– Supongo porque me dijeron que no lo haga.

Se quedo pensando y miro al cielo antes de verme.

– ¿Y quieres saber la respuesta?

¿Saber la respuestas? Temía a esas respuestas.

– Una vez que lo hagas, ya no habrá marcha atrás, lo sabes ¿verdad? – asentí –. Si lo amas ¿qué importa el resto?

¿importa?

– Pero… ¿si me lastima o peor lastima a mi hija?

– Sabes que eres feliz cuando el mundo se vuelve en tu contra, y todo aquello que construiste se rompe dejándote vulnerable. Lo que temes no es lo que pueda decirte esa mujer. Es saber que lo que siempre supiste se vuelva real.

Baje mi cabeza cerrando los ojos. Yo sabía, yo sabía la verdad, pero no asumía lo que Darien me ocultaba porque en el fondo de mi ser anhelaba que sea una mentira.

– Toma.

Mire el papel que me extendía mi colega.

– En unos ocho días la semana de la moda seguirá por Milán, ella ya se encuentra en el hotel The Goring hasta el domingo a la tarde – tome el papel –. El desfile, aquí en Londres, se realizará en tres días. Sera la primera vez que Gucci presente sus diseños antes que en Paris como años anteriores.

Se levantó.

– Es mejor irnos – agrego comenzando a caminar.

.

.

.

Estaba acostada en el sillón con la cabeza sobre los piernas de Darien, miraba la televisión sin mirarla realmente. Nada me llamaba la atención. Cambie una vez mas de canal, observe un instante la película _Moaha_ de _Disney_ , la había visto con Cielo por lo menos diez veces.

– ¿La extrañas? – mire hacia Darien.

Asentí y volví mi vista a la tele.

Mi hija se había ido de excursión hasta el lunes por la mañana. El colegio ofreció protección y entretenimiento. Aunque solo hacia cuatro horas que la había dejado en el autobús y dos que habían llegado a su destino. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, pero tenía que entender que ella estaba creciendo y con ello se independizaba más de su madre. En fin, creo que todos queremos que sea nuestra bebe por siempre, más en mi caso que la tuve que apartar de mi lado por algunos años.

Darien tomo un mechón de mi cabello y se lo enroscó en su dedo. Cambie de canal… ¿cómo era que se llamaba esto?, ¡claro! Mina siempre me lo decía: "estabas haciendo zapping".

Pase por varios canales luego a los de películas y de ellos a los de noticieros, hasta que en uno apareció un reportero, demasiado abrigado para mi gusto, pero sostenía el micrófono con tal profesionalismo que era admirable. Porque de verdad, debía hacer frío con los cinco grados bajo cero. En la casa de Darien teníamos una calefacción increíble y siendo viernes no había amenaza de "que saliera por trabajo"

– _El artista …. Nos ha dicho que tiene una afición con Londres, y su cultura. Por eso en pocas horas comenzara dentro de la abadía wetsmerkar el desfile más importante de la semana de la moda._

Abrí los ojos al escuchar como el conductor hacia la introducción del evento que estuvieron esperando muchos artista y entre ellos estaba Setsuna Meio.

– Cambia—me gire para verlo.

– ¿No quieres ver modelos?—hice hincapié con mis ojos inocentemente. Burlándome de él

Darien bufo a mi " _juego inocente_ "sacándome el control.

– No lo necesitó—me dio un casto beso—. Tengo ante mí la mejor belleza que mis ojos necesitan ver.

Aunque me sonroje le saque le control.

– Yo si quiero verlo.

Vi como sus ojos mostraron enojo en tan solo un instante.

– Velo tú sola entonces.

Se levantó dejándole sola en la sala. Lo vi irse enojado. Pero… ¿enojado porque? Si es solo un desfile.

– _¿Usted creé que habrá sorpresas esta noche?_

Me gire hacia el televisor donde el conductor estaba entrevistando a…

– _Srta. Meio ¿qué espera ver esta noche?_

Mi vista volvió a aquella mujer, ¿Qué sabia ella que yo no? Mis ojos se cristalizaron

Sentí dos brazos rodeándome y su cabeza sobre la mía protegiéndome.

– No te hagas estos—me dio vuelta—. Deja de perseguir las respuesta, esa mujer no es buena.

– ¿Que tienes que ver tú con ella? – me soltó—. Dime… ¿por favor?

Me miro en silencio estaba a dos pasos de mí. Sus ojos mostraban incertidumbre, duda y miedo. Pero en el fondo de su mirada había culpa.

– Es mi pasado, solo eso.

Lo mire… pero su tono como su voz se notaba que ocultaba algo más. Algo que ella sabía, y que sabía Alisa.

– Fue mi clienta, solo eso—agregó y se dio vuelta para irse.

Le tome de su brazo.

– ¿Solo eso? – bajo su vista un instante y asintió –. ¿Me lo juras?

Y ahí lo entendí, no solo fue su clienta.

– ¿La amas?

En una instante cruzo el espacio que nos separaba .

– ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

– Entonces no lo entiendo, ¿si la amaste? ¿O sentiste algo? lo acepto. Créeme, lo aceptó. Se que tuviste una vida llena de mujer – lo detuve cuando me quiso interrumpir – . Aunque te obligaran o no te gustara. Pero como Michiru, quizás en el algún momento pensaste en alguna de ella que podía ser algo más que solo una clienta o…

Puso su mano en mi boca para que dejara de decir tantas idioteces. Solo sonrió.

– Jamás en mis diez años que estuve en ese calvario pensé que alguna de ellas era mi salvación. No digo que algunas mujeres eran buenas y me han querido ayudar al darse cuenta como era la realidad. Pero ellas me contrataban, ¿tiene que saber que algo raro hay en el servicio? Pero sí, algunas son buenas personas.

Se separo de mí y señalo la televisión donde aún mostraban la entrevista con Setsuna.

– Esa mujer de allá es una víbora, es una de las peores mujeres que conocí. Caprichosa y ventajosa. Tu vecina fue mi clienta, pero esta mujer fue la que la llevo porque quería divertirse acosta de la inocencia de su amiga. La marco y me culpo por eso. Sacó ventaja de la situación. Por eso no quiero que te acerques a ella. Si sabes que eres a la única a quien amó de verdad, te hará daño sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Por encima de mi hombro vi como la pantalla la enfocaba cuando entraba a la abadía. Vi a Darien que me miraba con amor, pero entonces ¿Por qué detrás de tanto amor vi en su mirada miedo?

Le sonreí a pesar de que todas esas palabras, eran vacías, no había información. Solo había temor al daño que Setsuna podría ocasionarnos. Pero antes de hablar con ella, una vez más, solo una, volvería a tratar de que Darien sea el que me diga la verdad. No importa lo que sea, puedo perdonarle todo... Porque él me perdonó cada uno de mis pecados.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando me dejo en la encimadera mi taza de café para el desayuno me sonrió tan inofensivamente que expresaba en cada movimiento una tranquila única, como la tranquilidad que aparece antes de la tormenta.

– Gracias – le devolví la sonrisa a Darien.

Él se dio vuelta para sacar las tostadas del fuego, las puso en un plato y con ello se sentó enfrente de mí.

No podía creer que aquel inocente y a la vez atrevido chico que conocí un día en el jardín de infante sea hoy el hombre que veo.

Su rostro marcado por las pequeñas arrugas son el único detalle del paso del tiempo. Pero aquellas marcas que no se ven, esas que están en su alma, aún no lograba distinguirla, pero si sentirlas, salvo por sus ojos, " _la ventana del alma_ " según mi amada Luna.

Trataba de ver a través de ellas las heridas que le dejaron esos años de oscuridad. Aquel mundo donde tuvo que caminar en solitario, y encontrarse tan vulnerable y solo. Donde era una herramienta de aquellas personas que solo lo utilizan y descartan como pieza de repuesto.

No puedes salir sin unas cuantas cicatrices profundas, y suplicarías al mundo para que nunca salgan a la luz ¿no? Lo mire un instante mientras llevaba una tostada a su boca y baje mi vista hacia mi taza. ¿Quizás yo también pude haber caminado por aquel valle? pero a diferencia de Darien mientras recorría el camino lleno de neblina que se ocultaba de la luz siempre tuve una mano salvadora, un lugar a donde volver y sentirme a salvo. Sino... Quizás hoy sería un monstruo… _¿o eres un demonio? ¿Como saliste de aquel lugar sin que tu alma se corrompiera? ¿o peor se rompa para siempre? Acaso eres…_

– ¿En qué piensas pequeña? – interrumpió mis divagaciones.

Levante mi vista a sus hermosos ojos zafiro, le suplicaba en silencio la verdad. ¡ _Dime la verdad, por favor_!

– Nada – sonreí.

Levanto su mano para darme una breve caricia en mi mejilla. No lo entendí, no en ese momento. Pero mis ojos comenzaron a llorar.

– No llores pequeña.

Mientras bordeaba la mesada para llegar a mí y acunarme entre sus brazos. El dolor me golpeaba tan fuerte, como un grito. Necesitaba su verdad, aunque me rompiera. La necesitaba.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando estuve más tranquila para verlo a la cara su voz interrumpió el silencio.

– ¿Me lo dirás? – me pregunto dulcemente.

Antes de depositar un beso en mi frente.

– ¿Que… que... – me interrumpí un momento. Di un paso atrás y volví a mirarlo – Por favor, ¿qué sabe ella de ti?

Me miro y su mirada dulce desapareció, en su lugar había un iceberg.

Sentí miedo.

– No lo entiendo ¿porque vuelves con esto?

Se alejo y volvió a la cocina poniendo su taza en el lavajilla.

– Porque lo necesito – hice una pausa para tomar valor –. Juro que perdonare todo, no importa lo que sea.

Bajo su cabeza y apoyo sus manos sobre el lavajillas. Me acerque y lo abrace desde la espalda.

– Me perdonaste todo, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo yo?

Estaba en silencio, su cuerpo tenso bajo el mío no mostraba signos de comenzar hablar. Se deshizo de mi abrazo y dándome la espalda comenzó a alejarse. Por un instante cuando su mano se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta pensé que iba a decirlo, pero en cambio dijo...

– Yo no lo pude hacer ¿cómo alguien podría perdonarme a mí?

Tome aire.

– ¿Te enamoraste de alguna de ellas?

– No– su respuesta fue rápida y concisa.

– ¿Consumiste drogas?

– No.

– ¿Mataste ?

– NO – casi lo grito.

Su mano aprisionó el marco de la puerta .

– ¿Quisiste acabar con todo eso? ¿te quisiste matar?

– Dios, no.

Notaba dolor en esas simples palabras.

Sé dio vuelta, pero no podía mantenerme la mirada.

– ¿Las obligaste? ¿o le diste algún tipo de droga? ¿La tomaste tú?

–¿Que? – me miro confundido que le hiciera ese tipo de pregunta. Sé que por su propia voluntad no lo haría, es un buen hombre, pero su tío, ¿quizás pudo?… no lo sé por mi mente pasaba miles de ideas – No, por supuesto que no.

– No entiendo entonces ¿qué? ¿Qué pudo ser tan grave?

Me miro igual que hace unos instante, esa mirada que asustaba hasta los huesos. A pesar de ello:

–¿Tuviste un hijo? – agregue casi sin pensar en más opciones.

– Maldición, ¿¡tanto te interesa!?. – hizo silencio y luego agrego con dolor y odio –. Ve averígualo tú misma. ¿No eres periodista? O ¿Eres tan mediocre como tu padre? ¿No lo puedes deducir?– eso me dolió, fue una daga. Si alguien sabia como dañarme con palabras ese era Darien, mi fuerza y mi debilidad junta–. Pero no te equivoques rubia. No vengas a suplicarme, porque de este frasco vacío queda justo… Vacío.

Dio media vuelta tomó su saco antes de salir dando un portazo para dejarme sola. Me senté sobre el piso llorando por mi dolor, por su desprecio, por la perdida, sus hiriente palabras.. su... Dios me desprecio con el mismo apodo que lo hace Diamante. Y me dejo sola sin una respuesta que calmara mi alma atormentada... Otra vez.

Me desperté con un ruido en la lejanía, no sé en qué momento me había dormido o en qué momento había vuelto a la habitación. Lo más probable que me haya desmayado, ya que lo último que recuerdo es dolor, pero no recuerdo ¿cómo había llegado al dormitorio?

De un salto salí a buscar a Darien, era la explicación más certera. Había vuelto y me cuido ¿no?

Ni en la sala, ni en la cocina o inclusive en el baño estaba. Regresé a la habitación para ponerme un poco de ropa, aún conservaba la vieja camiseta que me había colocado por la mañana, eso quiere decir que por lo menos estuve varias horas inconsciente. Miré la habitación vacía y no pude, no podía seguir más en este lugar. Recogí todo lo necesario para irme.

Busqué mi saco en la sala, al colocármelo tuve que esquivar una botella. Me agache para recogerla.

– Whisky, cosecha de hace diez años – susurré.

Pero estaba vacía, y sé que antes esto no se encontraba en el departamento.

La apoyé en la mesa y sin mirar atrás salí. Ahora estaba vació y frío, solo quedaba oscuridad en aquel lugar. Cuando llegué a la vereda lo primero que sentí es como la nieve caía, había empezado a nevar en algún momento de la noche. Mire a la pequeña luna que aún se peleaba con las nubes para mostrar su rostro a los noctámbulos de la ciudad.

Mis lagrimas esta vez no se mezclaba con la nieve ya que el frío las retenía en sobre mi rostro, como si me hiciera recordar este momento, como si tratase de retener algo. Mi corazón se había roto, me había costado juntar mis pedazos, pero eran tan frágiles para sentir sus dos palabras más crueles "rubia" y "mediocre" ¿Como puede la persona que jura amarte por siempre lastimarte con palabras? Esas que me hacían sentir tan pequeña.

Irónico era mi vida, que el mismo sentimiento era mi sobrenombre. ¿Quizás? Realmente siempre me vio así… pequeña.

Tome una gran bocado de aire.

Porque ya no era esa mujer. Ahora era fuerte y decidida. Luchaba por los que amaba e impedía que cualquiera me rompiera. Había cerrado mi corazón por una razón, le había puesto cadenas y sellado. Sí él no quería decirme su verdad para poder curarlo, ¡está bien! Lo acepto. Hasta ahora me había parecido injusto que él pudiera curar mis heridas y yo no podía haber aliviado su culpa. Pero si quería que fuese de esta manera, lo sería.

Llegue a mi viejo barrio, pagué al taxista y antes de que terminara el día, y solo por esta noche me permitiría lamer mis heridas. Sentirme miserable, pequeña, olvidada y sola, pasaría por mi propio infierno.

El lunes todo volvería a su curso, la mujer fuerte volvería a levantarse y miraría al mundo como lo hizo durante tanto tiempo. Mi objetivo era mi prioridad ya no me quedaba tiempo, tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado pero esta vez lo haría de forma diferente.

.

.

.

Mi hija había vuelta más ilusionada que nunca después de su viaje, a pesar que en Londres nevó, por las afueras de la ciudad no lo hizo y el clima fue más condescendiente. Desde el sábado Darien no me hablo, ni lo contacte, se había ocultado de mí. Bueno si lo hubiera salido a buscar.

Me coloque el abrigo y la cartera, había venido por la mañana a la oficina, pero después del mediodía tenía un compromiso. Levante mi mano saludando a varios compañeros antes de tomar el ascensor.

Resople al ver quien estaba adentro.

– ¡Hola!

No lo mire y le di la espalda ¿porque me había enojado con él? ¡Claro por metiche!

–¿Aun sigues enojada? – no le conteste y apreté el botón de planta baja –. Ana me dijo que no debía haberte dado mi opinión.

Agregó.

–Que sabía es tu esposa.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo con encorvo sus hombros, se colocó sus auriculares, pero antes me miro.

–No quise ponerme de su lado, solo…

Cerré los ojos al recordar.

.

 _Había llegado a la oficina temprano e Yoh estaba en mi escritorio con esa sonrisa estúpida. No hizo falta que digiera nada para que hablara._

 _–Se que no fuiste, y está bien. Si él no quiere que sepas será por algo ¿No crees?_

 _Lo fulmine con la mirada y se levantó con las manos en rendición agregando:_

 _–Vamos no te enojes, él también tiene derecho a tener sus propios secretos._

 _Me di vuelta y si las miradas mataran Yoh estaría incinerado._

 _–¿Que debe tener sus secretos?– levemente sonrió pero por los nervios –. Pero yo sí debo decirle todo, inclusive los que tenía para protegerlo. ¡Pero, claro! Como es "un hombre" él si puede._

 _–No quise decir…_

 _–Veté._

 _Iba a hablar, pero sabiamente se alejó de mí. ¡hombres!_

 _._

Abrí los ojos al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

–¿Quieres que te lleve?

Mire a mi colega. Lamentablemente casi todos sabían lo que tenía, no había pasado tres meses cuando me desmaye en plena reunión luego de balbucear algunas palabras. Los médicos supusieron mi diagnostico casi de inmediato e informando a mi jefa.

–No te preocupes, me espera un auto.

Asintió cerrando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la cochera.

.

.

.

Estaba parada observando las ultimas tomografías que me habían realizado hace unos minutos atrás. Era extraño ver aquel pedazo de "uva" que tenía dentro de mí. Sí, lo llamaba "uva" porque me resultaba más simpático que tumor. También porque así lo había llamado una protagonista de una serie que veía Mina, curioso teníamos el mismo tumor, pero el mío es más grande… Acaso sería mejor decirles "ciruela" ya que se parecía más a esa fruta.

–Serenety – me llamo el médico.

Me di vuelta y le sonreí.

–Aún estoy asombrado que sigas ahí parada y hablándome como si nada. No debería ni poder caminar. Estoy asombrado.

–Ya ve, soy... ¿cómo dicen? Ah cierto, hierba mala – sonreí irónicamente a la mención de esa frase.

" _mala hierba, nunca muere_ ".

Ahora que recuerdo era como una forma de decir a las personas que se aferran a no rendirse, claro de mala forma. Bueno, por lo menos así lo decían en aquellos films de Argentina.

Se ubico en su escritorio y anoto varias cosas antes de mirarme.

–Sabes que aún tenemos una opción.

–Y usted sabe que no la tomaré– me di vuelta para ver los estudios otra vez.

Como si realmente entendiera esas tomografías ¿Aquella ciruelita se estaría burlando de mí, acaso?

–Te daría más tiempo.

Gire para verlo.

– O podría morir en la mesa de operaciones.

Y esa era la verdad.

Mi tumor no tenía cura, era inoperable. Aún recuerdo aquel día, en que los estudios terminaron y me dijeron lo que tenía:

.

 _Mire a mi izquierda, Himeko era una mujer testaruda, no me dejo en paz cuando los dolores de cabeza se intensificaron. Había tratado de convencerla que debido a mi "internación" en el amoroso hospital de locos y sus tratamientos, según los médicos, de depresivos y delirios. La medicación me había dejado una leve secuela. Pero no…_

 _ella insistió tanto que para dejarla tranquila por mi futuro ahijado estábamos esperando los resultados ahora._

 _Escuche la puerta abrir al tiempo que ella se levantó con sus cinco meses de embarazo. Esta hermosa, yo en su estado parecía el dinosaurio Barney._

 _– Disculpen por hacerlas esperar – ambas asentimos y nos volvimos a sentar._

 _¿Porque nos habíamos parado? Me reí, parecía la preparatoria cuando entraba el director._

 _La puerta volvió abrirse dejando paso a Artemis._

 _– Aquí tiene amor – le había ido a buscar un zumo a su esposa._

 _Me sonrió y apoyo sus manos en mis hombros para darme su apoyo. El medico leía el informe del laboratorio y su rostro no reflejaba buenas noticias._

 _– Y doctor ¿qué tiene?_

 _El medico nos miró serio._

 _– Serena, tiene un glioma difuso de bajo riesgo, pero es inoperable… está localizado en el pons cerca de la línea media…(*)_

 _Se que el medico iba hablando explicando mi diagnóstico. Pero mi cerebro se desconectó al escuchar la palabra "inoperable". Tenía un tumor, los años a lado de Artemis me dieron conocimiento para entender ciertas palabras "técnicas" que los médicos decían._

 _Tenía mi sentencia de muerte._

 _– ¿Cuánto?… ¿Cuánto me queda? – casi no pude pronunciar mi pregunta._

 _Solo en mi mente pensaba en mi hija y en su destino. ¿Acaso ya no podría darle una vida digna?_

 _El medico sonrió._

 _– Con radioterapia apoyado de quimioterapia se podrá revertir el tamaño que tiene y si tiene suerte podrás tener una vida normal._

 _¿Suerte? Yo no tenía eso._

 _– Voy a morir – volví a pronunciar interrumpiendo al médico y la explicación de tratamiento._

 _Artemis me llamo y se agacho para estar a mi altura._

 _– Mulita, no tengas miedo. Te apoyaremos en todo._

 _Sentí como la mano de Himeko atrapaba la mía. La mire._

 _– Cuentas con nosotros. Te cuidaremos._

 _._

Abrí los ojos volviendo al presente. Himeko me prometió cuidarme, lo hizo de tal forma que le costó la suya.

Baje el rostro.

Escuche como el medico volvía llamarme y lo mire. Volvió a decirme nuevamente lo mismo. En aquel tiempo me sometí al tratamiento y aunque se redujo nunca me abandono, eso fue el principal problema. Ahora el tumor había evolucionado, raro ¿no? Pero yo era la reina de lo raro.

Lo que tenía en mi cabeza según el neurólogo actual era un "casi" gliobastoma, no el más agresivo sino el anterior. ¿Grado III había dicho?(*)

Era lo mismo, seguía siendo inoperable pero ahora crecía a una velocidad muy rápida.

–¿Porque no lo piensas?– dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos –. Podrías tener más tiempo con tu hija– agrego.

Sé que su deber era tratar de darme algo de esperanza, pero yo la había perdido y lo último que me quedaba la destrozo Darien hace unos días.

–¿Cuánto me queda?

Suspiro cansado de mi respuesta.

–De cuatro a seis meses – cerré mis ojos.

¿¡Meses!?

–Señorita– los abrí –. Si acepta la cirugía experimental podríamos remover la gran mayoría de la masa del tumor dándole más tiempo.

Pero el tiempo es tan precioso como para desperdiciarlo con llantos y corazones rotos, era algo que aprendí con el paso de los años.

–Gracias, pero no.

Me levante empezándome abrigar para irme.

–Le enviare todo Sr. Artemis.

Asentí genuinamente. Ambos eran amigos desde la época de estudiantes y cuando vine no dudo en pasarle mi historial.

Abrí la puerta del consultorio y me quedé congelada. No lo esperaba.

–¿Darien?

Estaba mirándome agitado, muy cansado al parecer como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.

Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, pero al tratar de hablarme pidió un minuto para que el oxígeno le llegara a sus pulmones. Eleve mi ceja entre curiosidad y enojo. Ambas emociones me estaban exigiendo darse paso para hablar. Al no emitir sonido opte por ignorarlo e irme.

–¿Porque no me lo dijiste? – me giré sin entenderlo–. No tienes que pasar por esto sola, puedo acompañarte.

Odio con dolor se mezclaban en mis ojos.

–¿Pero si pude estar sola toda la noche en tu casa? –encorvé mis hombros–. No lo sé, creo que puedo hacer esto sola.

Dije sarcásticamente y empecé a caminar.

Me congelé a escuchar la voz del doctor.

–Joven– miré de reojo y vi que no se dirigía a mi si no al hombre de mis pesadillas –. Usted debe ser Darien ¿verdad?– él asintió. Sonriendo asintió –. Artemis me dijo que vendría tarde o temprano ¿podría convencer a la joven de que se opere? Le daría más tiempo.

Darien me miro sin darme crédito.

–¿Pueden curarte?

El doctor negó.

–Solo le daría un par de años más.

Asintió y empezó a caminar para alcanzarme ya que había comenzado a salir del edificio.

¡Diablos! Me tendría que haber imaginado que Artemis metería su cabeza con tal de que me operé.

Caminamos cerca pero sin tocarnos, cuando llegamos a la acera me miro.

–¿Puedo llevarte?

–No.

–¿Porque no quieres operarte?–iba a responderle pero agrego sin darme tiempo–. Se que no tengo derecho pero…

Entonces me miro, esa misma cara de angustia y compasión, la misma que me había dado cuando mi abuela murió.

Respire profundo.

–Ya lo oíste, solo serán un par de años. Solo pueden extraer una parte que permitiría que el tumor siga creciendo más lentamente o podrían controlarlo una vez que extraigan esa porción. Según el doctor mi "pronóstico de vida" aumentaría solo un par de años.

–¿Y no es mejor unos años más que a ninguno?

Sonreí levemente.

Vi a través de esos ojos a aquel muchacho, al adolescente junto al niño que me protegían y me amaban. Que me consolaba de las pesadillas, al amigo convertirse en hombre. Después de tanto tiempo lo vi a él, a su verdadero ser.

–No quiero darles esperanza… – hice una pausa –. No me quiero dar esperanza.

–Tu eres mi esperanza. No puedes perderla... Tú no.

Mi sonrisa se amplió tanto que yo misma me sorprendí porque no estaba frente al hombre destruido estaba… No importa.

Le di un beso en la mejilla antes de girarme para frenar al taxi que pasaba e irme.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y no volví a ver a Darien, tampoco intento volver a ponerse en contacto conmigo. Al décimo día me dije que era suficiente. Mi hija me importaba más que nada en el mundo debía empezar a organizar la vuelta a Tokio, y con eso también debía enfrentarme al nuevo socio. Pero como me dije, la suerte nunca estuvo de mi lado.

Me levante de la silla de la oficina del periódico y mientras guardaba las ultimas cosas una mujer de cabellos largo y oscuro entro por la oficina.

– ¿Supongo que tú eres Serenety Chiba?

El mundo me odia.

– Soy Setsuna Meio. Un placer – sonrió cínicamente –. Me comentaron que estabas buscándome.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Oh! apareció finalmente Setsuna, y con ella nos introducimos a los secretos de Darien ¿Los dirás?

Como ven este capitulo cerro todos los de Serena, si, para algunas pensaran ¿Porque eres cruel y ella tiene una sentencia de muerte? jaja... bueno el amor ¿podrá cambiar su decision?

¿quien es el nuevo socio? ¿sera que Darien es una demonio?

Espero que les haya gustado. No fue tan largo como los anteriores pero quería algo mas puntual cerrando los misterios de ella para poder desarrollar y ver ¿que paso con Darien? ¿Sera que podemos vivir dentro del mal, junto con un demonio sin comprometer nuestra propia alma?

Sobre la enfermedad de Serena, es un tumor en el cerebro y en algunas oportunidades a pesar de que se puedan extraer a veces se ubican en ciertas zonas donde la medicina no logra introducirse. Les dejo links de referencia, si les interesa el tema:

(*)wiki/Oligodendroglioma.es/enfermedades-tratamientos/enfermedades/glioblastoma-multiforme

(*) .es/enfermedades-tratamientos/enfermedades/glioblastoma-multiforme

La frase del comienzo es parte de una canción llamada " _Soy tu dueño_ "

.

.

Gracias a los reviews de : **Bepevikn - ELIZABETH2261 - liz025 - Chat´de´Lune - yssareyes48** y a todos los lectores fantasmas.

Por otro lado, como les mencione arriba, perdí todos los contactos del celular, por lo cual si alguno los tenia, mil perdones ya no los tengo mas. No solo eso por algunas semanas también había perdido los avances de este capitulo que había hecho con el celu :_( , espero que les haya gustado y aclarado dudas.

No queda mucho para el final, gracias por la paciencia. Cualquier duda, comentarios o lo que quieran siempre será bienvenido todo ayuda a mejorar.

PD: Estoy en wattpad (solo con una historia original) si alguno quiere que lo siga me avisan. Actualmente no la usaré para subir historia solo sigo a usuarios me gusta mas fanfiction.

PD2: Estoy también participando en la selección de microrelatos. Plataforma SWEEK, lamentablemente es solo originales, aunque hay una sección de fanfiction (solo para lecturas). Si alguno le interesa, ya saben.

.


End file.
